


Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!

by Dark_N_Stormy



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Newsies, Jack is a disaster Bi, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Newsies, Race is a chaotic boy, chatfic, gays being gays, group chats, no straights, underrated newsies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 183,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_N_Stormy/pseuds/Dark_N_Stormy
Summary: A Newsies group chat fic that starts out like this:Zoom-zoom: ALRIGHT, WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS TO SWEET, ADORABLE KENNY?!Red Lobster: Did what?Zoom-zoom: JUST LOOK.





	1. the bet

**Author's Note:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 15 mins
> 
>  
> 
> Here's a username guide to help you out!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Zoom-zoom / Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - swingshot  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Alfa Romeo  
> Mike - Mikeshake  
> Ike - Ike Ike Baby  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Lobster  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy

* * *

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Wednesday, 6:37 p.m.**

 

 **Zoom-zoom:** ALRIGHT, WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS TO SWEET, ADORABLE KENNY?!

 

 **Red Lobster:** Did what?

 

 **Zoom-zoom:** JUST LOOK.

 

 **Zoom-zoom** sent **That'sonehellofashineronyourneckKenny.png**

 

 **JoJo's Circus:** WHOA.

 

 **Buttons Up:** @kennel Who's eating you? And how did we not notice that? We were all in the same table during lunch!

 

 **kennel:** HOLY CRAP.

 

 **kennel:** I SWEAR TO GOD I PUT ON CONCEALER THIS MORNING TO HIDE THAT.

 

 **goo:** Is it a guy we know who did that, Kenny?

 

 **kennel:** Will neither confirm nor deny.

 

 **kennel:** And would you look at that! My phone's battery is about to tap out. Need to charge it! I also need to feed my three dogs! See you guys later! Bye!

 

 **Pastrami:** ...And Kenny's gone offline.

 

 **goo:** Are you all curious on who did that to him?

 

 **PUBG:** My lesbian instincts have an idea on might've did it...

 

 **goo:** Who...?

 

 **PUBG:** I don't want to expose Kenny or the mystery guy until I have solid proof. However, I'm pretty confident on my suspect.

 

 **Zoom-zoom:** C'mon Sniper, just type it out!

 

 **PUBG:** Lol, no way Higgins. If I'm gonna expose someone, I better have something credible that I can show to back up my claims.

 

 **Red Lobster:** How long do you need to pull in your evidence together?

 

 **PUBG:** Gimme a day or two, then I'll come tell you all right here...

 

 **PUBG:** I'll also be needing the help of @spec sheet \- the tall, distinguished black bisexual.

 

 **spec sheet:** On what date did I become the distinguished bisexual?

 

 **PUBG:** I just said that because I honestly do look up to you, both literally and figuratively.

 

 **spec sheet:** Aww, thanks! And okay, I'll help you out in your little investigation. 👍🏿

 

 **spec sheet:** But..

 

 **spec sheet:** If I'm the distinguished bi. who's the functional bi and the disaster bi?

 

 **PUBG:** That's easy; Kath's the functional bi while Jack is, hands down, the disaster bi.

 

 **Purrr:** As long as I'm not the disaster, I'm fine with the results.

 

 **Red Lobster:** Lmao, the part about Jack is so true.

 

 **Jackscrew:** I just came online and the first thing I see is this. I am so _not_ the disaster bi, right Dave?

 

 **smart gay:** Jackie, you drank paint water during art class today. You then spit out said water onto Finch's shirt pocket where his phone was kept. So even if I'm your boyfriend, I'll have to disagree with you on this one.

 

 **Zoom-zoom:** LOL 😂 😂 😂 😂

 

 **crutch time:** My boyfriend is still not convinced that his phone is germ-free, despite him cleaning it multiple times already.

 

 **JoJo's Circus:** @crutch time YOU AND FINCH ARE DATING?!

 

 **crutch time:** He's been dating me for a month already!

 

 **Buttons Up:** @swingshot Are you careful with Charlie's nearly healed but still busted leg?

 

 **swingshot:** Yup, I try to be mindful about it so I'm not too rough with him.

 

 **Zoom-zoom:** *in the insanely cool Jared Kleinman voice* Kinky!

 

 **swingshot:** Stfu Race

 

 **Zoom-zoom:** Wait, so have you two?!

 

 **swingshot:** Have you even seen his broken leg? Of course we haven't done it and I don't want to pressure him. Plus I really want to make it special as I'm the more experienced one in that area. Charlie is, you know... going to be new to all of it.

 

 **crutch time:** ANYWAY.

 

 **crutch time:** I honestly can't wait for my left leg to heal again. I'm not exactly fond of the nickname Jack gave me ever since I left the hospital with my crutches...

 

 **Purrr:** What's the nickname he gave you?

 

 **crutch time:** It's embarrasing!

 

 **Purrr:** Just type it out. If the other here laugh or make fun of it, I'll put them in the hospital myself so you don't have to go through it alone.

 

 **spec sheet:** That's scary Kath...

 

 **Jackscrew:** It's probably the reason why she holds so much power over us...

 

 **Pastrami:** Just type it out dude.

 

 **crutch time:** Fine...

 

 **crutch time:** The nickname Jack gave me is...

 

 **crutch time:** Crutchie.

 

 **Purrr:** ...

 

 **Purrr:** I can't believe I'm typing this but... I actually do kinda like it.

 

 **Red Lobster:** ^^

 

 **goo:** ^^

 

 **JoJo's Circus:** ^^

 

 **Buttons Up:** ^^

 

 **spec sheet:** ^^

 

 **Zoom-zoom:** ^^

 

 **Pastrami:** ^^

 

 **smart gay:** ^^

 

 **crutch time:** You too Davey?!

 

 **smart gay:** Idk why either, but it does suit you for some reason.

 

 **swingshot:** See Charlie, it's not a stupid nickname.

 

 **crutch time:** Maybe you're right...

 

 **JoJo's Circus:** Say 'aye' if you want to call Charlie 'Crutchie' from now on and until forever.

 

 **Buttons Up:** aye

 

 **Red Lobster:** aye

 

 **goo:** aye

 

 **PUBG:** aye

 

 **Purrr:** aye

 

 **spec sheet:** aye

 

 **Pastrami:** aye

 

 **Zoom-zoom:** aye

 

 **smart gay:** aye

 

 **Jackscrew:** Aye so many fucking times.

 

 **swingshot:** Aye but @crutch time, I'll still call you Charlie since you like your real name better.

 

 **crutch time:** Aww, thank you! You're so sweet!

 

 **swingshot:** I do aim to please.

 

 **Zoom-zoom:** 'Aim to please...'

 

 **Zoom-zoom:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **swingshot:** @Zoom-zoom NO.

 

 **crutch time:** Btw...

 

 **crutch time:** You know how most of us used to say that Finch was like a stick back then? Quite tall but definitely lanky?

 

 **Jackscrew:** I don't remember any of that but I'll just say yes so you can continue.

 

 **crutch time:** Well, my man's getting quite the athletic build recently. I'd be flatout lying right now if I said it wasn't attractive.

 

 **Buttons Up:**  How were you able to accurately describe his body right now?

 

 **swingshot:** I have no shirt on and I'm currently cuddling Charlie in the living room of my house as we speak.

 

 **smart gay:** Why are you both online if you're literally just beside each other?

 

 **crutch time:** So he and I can address any concerns and questions faster. And hey! @Jackscrew, tell Ma I'll be home by 8:30.

 

 **Jackscrew:** @swingshot If you hurt my half-brother and break his heart, I'll kick your ass.

 

 **swingshot:** Kick my ass? I'd like to see you try Kelly lmao.

 

 **spec sheet:** I normally don't do this, but...

 

 **spec sheet:** OOOOOHHHHH!!!!

 

 **PUBG:** Get rekt Kelly.

 

 **Dalmatian:** As the guy who's been helping Finch build up muscle mass these last few months, I really cannot see Jack winning against him.

 

 **Jackscrew:** I'm also in great shape! I'm also bigger and taller than Finch so why am I predicted to lose?! I can throw a good punch!

 

 **Zoom-zoom:** Well... Spot said so.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Racer's gonna side with Spot because he's his boyfriend. Anyone else?

 

 **JoJo's Circus:** Spot's a true expert in beating up people so I'll take his side.

 

 **goo:** Yeah, what JoJo said.

 

 **Jackscrew:**  I can't believe you guys.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Alright cowboy, here's my quick rundown on why Finch has the ability to beat you in a fight.

 

 **Dalamtian:** He has great stamina. Finch can run faster than you and is more agile. He's flexible as hell - unlike you. And top of that, he takes fucking archery classes. What are you gonna do or say to top that?

 

 **Jackscrew:**...

 

 **Dalamtian:** I thought so.

 

 **swingshot:** Besides Jack, the reason why I'm trying to build up some muscle is because archery is a stationary sport that's actually physically demanding. It doesn't look like it but I do need a good amount of upper body strength to keep on slinging arrows during an extended period of time.

 

 **crutch time:** From a slingshot to a bow and arrow, my man has come a long way.

 

 **swingshot:** Before any of you ask, I still keep my trusty slingshot with me. It's like a good luck charm.

 

 **Jackscrew:** But why did you ask Spot to help you workout and not Albert? Isn't he good too?

 

 **swingshot:** I was actually supposed to ask Al for help what parts of my body should I target more during working out. But I caught him making out with some girl so I turned to Spot instead.

 

 **Red Lobster:** Who was I making out with when you caught me?

 

 **swingshot:** I think it was Giulia Brera, the really hot exchange student from Milan, Italy.

 

 **Red Lobster:** Oh yeah, she was super hot.

 

 **swingshot:** Mmm, super attractive...

 

 **crutch time:** **😥**

 

 **swingshot:** @crutch time But you're mine now, right? 😚

 

 **crutch time:** **😊**

 

 **Red Lobster:**  Damn, you two make me wish Giulia never transferred onto another school.

 

 **Alfa Romeo:**  Uh oh.

 

 **spec sheet:** Is something wrong, Ro?

 

 **Alfa Romeo:**  Nothing!

 

 **spec sheet:**  If you say so...

 

 **Zoom-zoom:** @Alfa Romeo Hey! I'm the first one here to get a car related username. Go get something else!

 

 **goo:**  Your username is related to a car? I thought it was referencing a camera or how fast you are at photobombing. 

 

 **Zoom-zoom:** It's one of Mazda's slogans.

 

 **spec sheet:**  @Zoom-zoom But my boyfriend’s name is really integrated with Alfa Romeo, an Italian car manufacturer’s name.

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** Most Alfas are compact yet beautiful like me! UwU

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** But unlike them, I don’t come with nightmarish Italian car reliability problems.

 

 **spec sheet:** ^ This 👌🏿

 

 **Zoom-zoom:** But he’s of Filipino descent right? How come does he get to have a cool _Italian_ car username?

 

 **spec sheet:** To be fair Race, you have Italian blood going through your veins right now yet you went for a Japanese car maker’s slogan.

 

 **Zoom-zoom:** I hate it when Specs is right.

 

 **spec sheet:** I know! @Zoom-zoom, get ‘Ferrari’ as your username. You do like horses and you are the fastest guy on the school’s running team. Maybe you and my boyfriend can peacefully co-exist in both having car usernames.

 

 **Zoom-zoom:** Plus Ferrari’s are cool to look at and are Italian! Why didn't I think of that?

 

 **Dalmatian:** Because it's hazardous for you.

 

 **Zoom-zoom:** Rude!

 

 **Zoom-zoom** has changed his username to **Ferrari**

 

 **Ferrari:** Thanks Specs!

 

 **spec sheet:** Glad I can make you and my boyfriend happy.

 

 **goo:** What will we do without Specs?

 

 **smart gay:** Kath and my sister will probably rule over us to keep us from tearing each other apart.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Race’s new username is a bit ironic because like a Ferrari, the fuel economy isn’t great despite his relative lightweight.

 

 **Ferrari:** That’s because I’m built for performance, not endurance.

 

 **Dalmatian:** (¬_¬ )

 

 **smols:** Tbh, I’m kinda jealous Race can eat a boatload of food yet still not gain any weight. If I eat two cookies, I can feel them through my jeans.

 

 **Ferrari:** Why is your username @swingshot though, not ‘slingshot’?

 

 **swingshot:** Because I’m pan, I swing for all the cute folks out there; whatever their label is... but my Charlie’s cuteness will have all of them quaking.

 

 **spec sheet:** You know, I think it’s really cool that we have two marksmen of different expertise in this group chat.

 

 **Red Lobster:** You’re not going to be saying that when you're fighting Sniper on the opposing team in a video game that involves guns or when Finch finally thinks it’s time for us to die; killing us with his bow and arrows or slingshot.

 

 **PUBG:** Albert’s still bitter that I keep one upping him in both PUBG and Call of Duty. He now owes me $50 since we made a bet, stating that he can kill my avatar at least once in five, full rounds of PUBG. He failed miserably.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Why tf did you have to share your bet with the redhead?

 

 **Purrr:** Why? What’s wrong with Sniper sharing her bet story?

 

 **Ferrari:** So do you guys want to make a bet?!

 

 **Purrr:** Oh, nvm then...

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** What’s the bet?

 

 **Dalmatian:** Don’t fucking encourage him!

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** But I’m curious!

 

 **Ferrari:** @everyone Let’s bet on who is Kenny’s mystery man!

 

 **Ferrari:** But both Sniper and Specs can’t join in because they’re gonna be the ones investigating on the guy who gave Kenny those hickeys. Even though he’s offline right now, Kenny can’t place a bet too since he practically knows who that guy is.

 

 **PUBG:** Lol, I’ll find a way to get that money. Just you wait...

 

 **crutch time:** ^ Never underestimate a scheming lesbian. They always get what they want in the end.

 

 **Ferrari:** So who’s betting on who?

 

 **smols:** $30 says Tommy Boy

 

 **Mikeshake:** $20 says Henry (even though he’s a straight but we’ll never know)!

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** My $20 says Henry too (because Mike betted on him).

 

 **Jackscrew:** How can any boy be straight for Kenny? $15 for Henry!

 

 **Pastrami:** I’m straight but I am putting a $20 bet for each of the twins.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Lol, I keep telling myself I was straight back then. Now I‘m dating Davey.

 

 **smart gay:** $10 for Henry.

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** Since Davey placed a bet for Henry, I’m putting my $25 for Tommy Boy. We all know Davey’s not that well-versed in romance.

 

 **smart gay:**  You really think my romantic skills aren't good?

 

 **Alfa Romeo:**  I mean Jack obnoxiously flirted with you for the longest time I can remember yet you still didn't pick up on it... I wouldn't call that well-versed.

 

 **smart gay:**  Okay, I regret asking now...

 

 **Purrr:** $100 for Henry!

 

 **smart lesbian:** @Purrr I know your loaded but why?

 

 **Purrr:** Just watch what happens...

 

 **swingshot:**!!!

 

 **swingshot:** $15 says it's Albert!

 

 **crutch time:** My $15 also says Al.

 

 **duckbill:** $100 for sandwich-loving Henry!

 

 **Darts:** $110 for Tommy Boy!

 

 **smart lesbian:** Holy shit... well I’m putting 15 on Albert.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** My 10 bucks goes to Al too!

 

 **Buttons up:** Hmmm, $30 for Tommy Boy.

 

 **Red Lobster:** $10 each for the twins then.

 

 **goo:** $15 says it's really Henry. @indicator Babe, who do you think it is?

 

 **indicator:** I think it's Al... $10 for him.

 

 **Ferrari:** $10 for the dumbass redhead too.

 

 **Red Lobster:** ^ Dumbass solidarity right there people.

 

 **Dalmatian:** $20 for Henry.

 

 **talented boy:** $10 (each) for Mike and Ike.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Here’s the tally so far...

 

 **smart lesbian:** $80 for Mike or Ike, $90 for Albert, $170 for Tommy Boy and $300 for Henry.

 

 **Pastrami:** Jesus, you guys really want me to not be straight, huh?

 

 **Buttons Up:** Nobody in this group chat is a straight. I can assure you of that.

 

 **Ferrari:** Is that everyone?

 

 **Dalmatian:** No, because you banned Specs, Kenny and Sniper from placing a bet.

 

 **Ferrari:** Is that everyone who is not Specs, Kenny or Sniper?

 

 **Jackscrew:** Wait, Elmer didn’t put in a bet yet...

 

 **Ferrari:** Hey @glue! Scroll up and place a bet! You'll never know... you could win big!

 

 **glue:** Oh! 

 

 **glue:** Um, $10 for Tommy Boy!

 

 **smart lesbian:**  With Elmer’s bet, that means we have $650 in the betting pool...

 

 **smart gay:** Aside from Kath, Bill, Darcy and Specs (who’s financially responsible), where did most of you guys even get betting money?

 

 **indicator:** Let’s just say you’d be surprised but in a good way. 

 

 **smart gay:** Okay then...

 

 **Pastrami:** I really hope its one of the twins. 🤞🏽

 

 **smols:** My lady instincts says its someone else.

 

 **smart lesbian:** I'll collect all your betting money starting tomorrow! Final deadline is on Friday!

 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

****Alfa Romeo**** started a direct conversation with **glue**

**Wednesday, 7:07 p.m.**

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** Hey Elm... you okay?

 

 **glue:** I’m just thinking...

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** Thinking of...?

 

 **glue:** Is it bad that I transitioned from a girl to a boy? I mean I always thought of myself as one and I did get what I wanted but...

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** You think that Albert only likes girls?

 

 **glue:** I know he says he’s not straight but I’ve only seen him have some really pretty girl around his arm so... and even if he’s shown interest in boys, he only has the hots for pretty people and I’m not one of them.

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** Elmer, honey, are you even listening to yourself? C’mon! You’re super cute! A trans masterpiece!

 

 **glue:** The boy that I really, really like doesn’t think of it that way though. :(

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** Tell you what, I’ll head on over to your place this Saturday and you can rant all you want about Albert to me. Does that sound good?

 

 **glue:** But don’t you have a date with Specs? I really don’t want to do it if you have other plans.

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** I can convince him to take a rain check. You really do sound like you want to get it off your chest.

 

 **glue:** Okay, come by around noon at my house then.

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** What food should I bring? Want anything specific?

 

 **glue:** Can you cook your ‘Romeo Special’ at my place? Maybe it’ll help me feel better.

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** No problemo!

 

 **glue:** Yay! Thanks Ro. 🙂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think of it? Say in the comments below! :)


	2. food and dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikeshake: YEET YEET YEET
> 
> Ike Ike Baby: YEET YEET YEET
> 
> Pastrami: The pickles in my breakfast sandwich literally dropped when you sent that.
> 
> JoJo’s Circus: ASFDJCKSDFBFDVJKDCJS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 20 mins
> 
>  
> 
> Had to research food and dogs for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> username guide!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - swingshot  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Alfa Romeo  
> Mike - Mikeshake  
> Ike - Ike Ike Baby  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Lobster  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> Henry - Pastrami

 

* * *

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**PUBG** started a direct conversation with **smols**

**Saturday, 9:35 a.m.**

 

 **PUBG:** Good news…

 

 **smols:** It’s really him?!

 

 **PUBG:** Yup. Specs and I were just silently screaming yesterday when we got a fucking piece of evidence that is so going to _expose_ him.

 

 **smols:** Ohhh, I can’t wait to win a lot of money thanks to Kenny’s mystery man.

 

 **PUBG:** By the way, thanks for being my Trojan Horse in the betting pool. I did say that I’m going to get that cash one way or another.

 

 **smols:** Well, thank you for providing me and Romeo quality insider information and giving me a good cut of it too lmao.

 

 **PUBG:** Actually, neither Specs or I had anything to do with Romeo’s bet. It was purely coincidental.

 

 **smols:** Oh, well thanks for winning us the prize money then. I’m very surprised they didn’t think of you giving me insider info.

 

 **PUBG:** We’ll just keep quiet about it. If anyone asks, say it was just a mere coincidence. Now, are you ready to be shooketh by what me and Specs recorded yesterday, babe?

 

 **smols:** Ready as I’ll ever be…

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 9:41 a.m.**

  
  
**PUBG:** I CAN FINALLY REVEAL WHO IS GIVING KENNY THOSE HICKEYS ON THIS FINE SATURDAY MORNING.

  
  
**Ferrari:** WHO IS IT?!?!

  
  
**Purrr:** DID I WIN?!?!

  
  
**PUBG:** Let's first take a breather and calm our tits.

  
  
**PUBG:** Okay...

  
  
**PUBG:** @specs sheet Can you do the honor of uploading the video that you took yesterday?

  
  
**spec sheet:** With pleasure...

 

  
  
**spec sheet** uploaded **WasTommyBoytryingtoeatKennyintheparkyesterday.mov**

 

  
  
**Ferrari:** OH MY GOD!

  
  
**Jackscrew:** Holy shit!!!

  
  
**smart gay:** Sarah just screamed _really_ loudly. Les didn’t like it one bit.

  
  
**indicator:** Whoa, that’s intense.

  
  
**goo:** WOW!

  
  
**crutch time:** I nearly fell from my crutch seeing that!

  
  
**Darts:** Looks like my risky investment paid off!

  
  
**duckbill:**  Damn, I really need to start betting on the dark horse candidates…

  
  
**Mikeshake:** YEET YEET YEET

  
  
**Ike Ike Baby:** YEET YEET YEET

  
  
**Pastrami:** The pickles in my breakfast sandwich literally dropped when you sent that.

  
  
**JoJo’s Circus:** ASFDJCKSDFBFDVJKDCJS

  
**  
Red Lobster:** Damn, Tommy Boy is one hell of an aggressive kisser.

  
**  
talented boy:** WHY WAS SPECS AND SNIPER SPYING ON ME AND KENNY MAKING OUT IN OUR SECRET LOCATION IN THE PARK?!

  
  
**PUBG:** How the hell am I gonna get evidence if I don’t spy on you? Besides, that video we took prove my suspicions about you and him.

  
  
**talented boy:** You knew about me and Kenny?

  
  
**PUBG:** Oh please, Kenny has heart eyes for you and vice versa. I actually see it even if the others here don’t.

  
  
**kennel:** @talented boy I’m so sorry that I didn’t put on enough concealer last Wedensday! I know you wanted to keep what we had under wraps. I should’ve checked that part of my neck more often that day or wore a turtle neck. If I did, the others wouldn’t be so curious like they were in the past couple of days. :(

  
  
**Buttons Up:** An angel weeps every time Kenny sends a message like that.

  
  
**smols:** @talented boy Please make Kenny happy. It breaks my heart to see him all sad.

  
  
**talented boy:** If your girlfriend wasn’t a tattletale, Kenny wouldn’t be all upset right now!

  
  
**kennel:** Tommy wanted to keep our relationship a secret and the affections out of sight because we know how he’s perceived around school: a really quiet guy who has dancing skills that can kill and fighting abilities that can actually kill a person.

  
  
**PUBG:** I get it. He has a reputation to uphold.

  
  
**kennel:** Because he wants to keep his fearsome reputation, we agreed that he can’t be seen being all cuddly and soft around me in public. Or even hold hands…

  
  
**Jackscrew:** While Spot won’t admit it out loud, he actually does like giving Race small kisses and hugs in public. Even then, both the Delanceys still don’t want to mess with him since they know they’ll end up dead in a ditch somewhere. And because Race has Italian lineage, he probably knows how to keep bodies buried.  
  
  
**Ferrari:** ^120 percent so true!!! But @kennel, why can’t you or Tommy be all soft around in public?

  
  
**kennel:** Maybe it’s the amount of attention it attracts? I don’t exactly know why either but he is quite uncomfortable with it.

  
  
**kennel:** But I have to admit that I’m a bit jealous of you guys. You can like hug and kiss each other openly while I need to wait for Tommy to find us a place that he feels secluded enough to do any of that stuff. I honestly want to openly give and receive kisses and hugs too. I just tell my dogs all the little things I want to do with him when we’re in public.

  
**Alfa Romeo:** I’m crying because the resident pupper deserves all the kisses and hugs he can get but his man can’t give any of that unless it’s just the two of them... poor guy is probably touch starved.

  
  
**talented boy:** Ken, why didn’t you tell me that you wanted all of that too?

  
  
**kennel:** Because I know you’re really uncomfortable with it, so I kept quiet on how I want to show my affections to you when we’re around others. :(

  
  
**talented boy:** Hey... if you want to be tactile when we’re around people, I’ll let you 🙂

  
  
**kennel:** I’m not doing it if you’re really uncomfortable with it...

  
  
**talented boy:** I know that I’m not comfortable with it but maybe you can help me learn to love it. You are my golden retriever of a boyfriend after all.

  
  
**kennel:** Yeah?

  
  
**talented boy:** Yeah. 🙂

  
  
**kennel:** Well... can I come over to your place?

  
  
**talented boy:** Sure, I’ll put on a movie and we can cuddle all you want on the couch.

  
  
**kennel:** Yay! I’ll try to get there in 30 mins. Let me freshen up first!

  
  
**smart lesbian:** Congratulations to those who placed a bet on Tommy Boy! You won $162.50!

  
  
**Buttons Up:** @talented boy Thanks for putting your pride aside in making our puppy a happy boy and the bonus $162.50 I won from you dating him. But why did you place a bet on both of the twins? And how long have you two been a couple?

  
  
**talented boy:** I needed to throw you guys off the trail, duh. As for how long me and Kenny have been together, it’s around 3 months by now.

  
  
**talented boy:** And even though I’m not going to win any money, the fact that Kenny is going to be a lot happier around me is more than enough for me to say I’m the real winner here.

  
  
**goo:** Who needs candy when you have this group chat to give you all the cavities?

  
  
**smols:** Yeah, yeah. Kenny and Tommy Boy are fucking cute but there’s a more important question...

  
  
**smols:** @smart lesbian When can we collect our prize money?

  
  
**smart lesbian:** You guys can head to my house around one. I’m not going to be around since Kath is going to take me out but Davey will stay since he doesn’t have any plans with Jack today. I’ll give him the money and you four can go get it from him.

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** That reminds me!

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** @smart lesbian Can I collect Elmer’s money too? I’m hanging out with him today.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Of course!

  
  
**Red Lobster:** Don’t you and Specs normally hangout on a weekend like this?

  
  
**spec sheet:** Last night, Ro asked me to cancel any plans I have with him for today.

  
  
**spec sheet:** I was surprised when he said that he wanted to hangout with Elmer instead. I didn’t mind though because this means I can go to that new PC parts store that just opened up a few days ago and get some e-book reading done on my iPad Mini.

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** @spec sheet I’ll make it up to you, I promise!

  
  
**spec sheet:** Thanks but no need! I know you’re just being a good friend to Elmer and I understand that.

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** Aww, thanks! But I am determined on eventually making it up to you.

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** @goo Your parents’ deli is open now, right?

  
  
**goo:** Yeah but why though?

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** I’ll be picking up some ingredients there before I head on over to Elmer’s house. I’m going cook some food at his place.

  
  
**Red Lobster:** Should I be concerned that Romeo is gonna be cooking, out of all places, at Elmer’s house?

  
  
**spec sheet:** Romeo, like JoJo, is a very talented cook so I wouldn’t worry at all.

  
  
**smart gay:** It’s actually Jack who you should be worried about. He tried cooking for me at his place one time for a date. I vividly remember seeing him set ice on fire by accident.

  
  
**Dalmatian:** @Jackscrew How the hell did you set solid ice on fire?

  
  
**Jackscrew:** I can’t read suddenly. I don’t know.

  
  
**Dalmatian:** How the fuck can you suddenly not read if you just typed that?!

  
  
**Pastrami:** Sorry if I disappointed the people who thought I wasn’t straight and saw their collective $300 circle down the drain.

  
  
**smols:** Oh Henry… it’s just a matter of time.

 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 1:48 p.m.**

  
  
**talented boy:** He’s so precious… I’m internally crying right now.

  
  
**JoJo’s Circus:** What’s your boyfriend doing?

  
  
**talented boy:** Here...

  
  
**talented boy** sent **Kennylookslikeanangelnappingonmylap.png**

  
  
**Mikeshake:** !!!

  
  
**Ike Ike Baby:** !!!

  
  
**Mikeshake:** The sun is out, the crops are flourishing, the birds are singing…

  
  
**Ike Ike Baby:** My skin is clear, my grades are high, my mission to end climate change has been a big success…

  
  
**Darts:** @talented boy Since I’m a dog person myself since I own two Weimaraners, I want to ask you something. If Kenny is a golden retriever, what breed would you consider yourself to be?

  
  
**talented boy:**  I’d probably be an Australian Shepherd. Their eyes are dope af…

  
  
**Ferrari:** Tommy Boy is a furry, confirmed.

  
  
**talented boy:** Call me a furry again, I will make sure your head ends up in a bear trap.

  
  
**Ferrari:** ...

  
  
**duckbill:** Anyway…

  
  
**duckbill:** Does Kenny have that breed in their house?

  
  
**talented boy:** They have three dogs but none of them is an Australian Shepherd. They do have a Golden Retriever, a grey Lago something (the name is Italian and long) and a standard size brown Poodle.

  
  
**Darts:** Wait, they’re all dogs that like to swim...

  
  
**talented boy:** Kenny and his family do like the water so I think it’s a great fit for them to have dogs who are natural swimmers. But before they had those three, they used to have an Akita and a German Shepherd.

  
  
**Darts:** Aren’t his current dogs like super energetic?

  
  
**talented boy:** I’ve been to his house and they’re all friendly but super lazy. The dogs, however, get really active once they hear the leash and head outside.

  
  
**Darts:** That’s like owning three Anthony Higgins(es?). Lazy in the house but super energetic once outside.

  
  
**duckbill:** That’s basically Davey’s worst nightmare lmao

  
  
**Red Lobster:** The difference is that dogs know how to follow instructions when they are told to. Race doesn’t do that no matter how many times you tell him.

  
  
**Ferrari:** Hey!

  
  
**Dalmatian:** He’s not wrong. When you found a squirrel yesterday on our way home from our date, you chased after it and climbed up a tree even when I explicitly and repeatedly said you shouldn’t do it.

  
  
**spec sheet:** Race fell from the tree, didn’t he?

  
  
**Dalmatian:** He did. And did I feel bad about it? Yeah, I felt bad for the tree and the squirrel.

  
  
**JoJo’s Circus:** LMAO 😂 😂 😂 😂

 

 **Ferrari:** Rude!

  
  
**Dalmatian:** ¡rUdE!

  
  
**spec sheet:** You’re feeling sassy today, huh?

  
  
**Dalmatian:** You bet your ass I am.

  
  
**Darts:** @talented boy How does Kenny keep up with his dogs?

   
  
**talented boy:** Kenny is a hands-on, active guy and that’s good because it means he has the energy to keep up with their needs properly. He’s this group’s de facto expert on dogs after all and he just adores them.

  
  
**Dalmatian:** Kenny’s also the reason why my Dalmatian is so behaved now. He’s really good in training dogs; dude knows what he’s doing with them.

  
  
**Buttons up:** Oh that’s perfect! My family wants a dog too but we don’t know what to get...

  
  
**talented boy:** Hold on, my boyfriend just adorably woke up. Maybe he can give you some advice.

  
  
**Buttons Up:** Hell yes!!!

  
  
**kennel:** ^ Your fam wants a dog?

  
  
**Buttons Up:** Yup!

  
  
**kennel:** Alrighty then. So first, what’s your lifestyle like?

  
  
**Buttons Up:** Why are you asking for lifestyle choices?

  
  
**kennel:** I can’t exactly tell you to go get a large and extremely active Belgian Malinois then call it a day lmao.

   
  
**Buttons Up:** Well, I do want a dog that’s requires some exercise so I’m not stuck in my house all day making clothes.

  
  
**kennel:** Oh yeah, I forgot you love creating your own fashion designs.

  
  
**Buttons up:** And we want a dog that doesn’t slobber a lot and doesn’t shed too much. I don’t want my fabrics being covered in drool or finding the couch full of dog fur.

  
  
**kennel:** Hmmm.... I have this one breed in mind. I’ll go check later on the animal rescue websites if they have one up for adoption.

  
  
**Buttons Up:** Oh, I’m very excited already!

  
  
**Red Lobster:** @kennel Do you have any idea on you’re so good with dogs?

  
  
**kennel:** My family used to have these two female dogs before the current three males I have right now. My mom taught everyone in the family how to handle the former two properly. Their names were Sakura, an Akita, and Sabine, a German Shepherd. While I loved those two until their last, dying breaths, they are breeds that I wouldn’t recommend to people who just want a laidback companion.

  
  
**Darts:** How come?

  
  
**kennel:** Both the Akita and German Shepherd have the ability to really hurt you and they are very intelligent. It’s critical that you start training and form a strong relationship with them while they’re still young. It’s all because you are their ‘pack leader’ and you have certain boundaries that they can’t cross at all.

  
  
**kennel:** If you don’t step up and get a grip on those dogs or any dog really, they will be the ones running your house. It’s also really important that you meet their exercise requirements because once they get bored and restless, mayhem eventually follows. They could also develop health problems if you don’t exercise them properly.

 

 **talented boy:** ^ I told you guys he’s an expert.

  
  
**spec sheet:** How are your current dogs right now? I haven’t seen those three in a good while.

  
  
**kennel:** My babies are all sweethearts in their own, adorable doggy ways! The skills I got from training both Sakura and Sabine I now apply to Shuttle, Truffle and Puddle.

  
  
**JoJo’s Circus:** How old are your dogs?

  
  
**kennel:** Shuttle - Golden Retriever (1), Truffle - Lagotto Romangnolo (1), Puddle - Standard Brown Poodle (2)

  
  
**talented boy:** Here’s a video of him playing with his dogs. While I saved the video - in a way, it saved me.

  
  
**Ferrari:** Lmao

 

  
  
**talented boy** sent **Kennyplayingwithhisthreedogchildren.mov**

 

 **  
**  
**Mikeshake:** That is so fucking cute.

  
  
**Ike Ike Baby:** Where can I get my own Kenny and set of three dogs?

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** Kenny treats them like his own flesh and blood! It’s like he gave birth to them! It’s so adorable!

  
  
**spec sheet:** And there’s my sunshine of a boyfriend... 😚

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** Hey Specs! 😘

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** Anyway, @talented boy @kennel, with those dogs, it’s like you two are parents already!

  
  
**Ferrari:** Kenny and Tommy being parents?

 

 **Ferrari:** So, was the hickey on Kenny’s neck the other day like a territorial mark from Tommy? If so…

 

 **Ferrari:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

 **Dalmatian** has removed **Ferrari** from the group.

 

 

 **Dalmatian:** He’ll learn his lesson. I’ll add him back again after his timeout. If there’s one person who has to taint Kenny, I want it to not be Race or any of us.

  
  
**talented boy** : Hmm, I was very close on strangling him through my phone. Even though your boyfriend might take that as offensive, good call Spot.

   
  
**talented boy:** Just so you guys know, if anyone here taints my boyfriend, that could be the last thing you’ll ever do. I will personally rip you into shreds with my bare hands.

  
  
**spec sheet:** I wonder how can I trick both Morris and Oscar into doing that.

   
  
**Dalmatian:** @spec sheet Let me know if you come up with some sort of plan. It’d be a dream come true for me to see those two bastards get their ass handed on a plate by someone who isn’t me.

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** Btw, I’m plugging in @goo‘s parents’ deli for providing quality ingredients at affordable prices.

  
  
**talented boy:** Why?

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** I made my ‘Romeo Special’ for Elmer.

  
  
**spec sheet:** So you made your

  
  
**Jackscrew:** TAPSILOG

  
  
**spec sheet:** First of all, I can’t believe Jack beat me into typing that.

  
  
**spec sheet:** But yeah, why did you cook tapsilog?

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** It was the perfect food to accompany Elmer’s venting. He really needed it.

  
  
**Red Lobster:** Elmer’s venting? What’s he upset about?

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** At least for now, the very exact contents of that conversation is between this gay and that trans boy only.

  
  
**Red Lobster:** Well that sucks…

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** But I did encourage him to open up about it. His emotions for a certain boy is slowly eating him alive.

  
  
**Red Lobster:** Wait, he likes someone?! Who does he like?!

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** My lips are sealed Al, sorry.

  
  
**indicator:** Since we’re not going to get anything out of Elmer’s venting talk with Romeo, let’s talk about the food Specs’s small boyfriend cooked for Elmer instead.

  
  
**kennel:** What’s tapsilog?

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** Tapsilog is actually an acronym of foods. Tap = tapas (preferably beef), Si = sinangag (which is fried garlic rice), Log = itlog (which is egg in Filipino). The ‘Romeo Special’ calls for two eggs and a pickled papaya side dish called atchara.

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** The recipe that I have with me recipe is passed to me by my lola passed onto me (lola is Filipino for grandma). Jack is a big fan of it ever since I fed him that one time he was over at my house to finish a science project together.

  
  
**spec sheet:** I tasted it for the first time during my first picnic date with Ro. I was really hooked.

  
  
**Mikeshake:** Two eggs?

  
  
**Ike Ike Baby:** Is this breakfast food?

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** It is actually! But it’s an all-day breakfast food. There’s basically no wrong time to eat it - like every other breakfast food out there.

  
  
**Mikeshake:** Why would anybody ever eat anything besides breakfast food?

  
  
**Ike Ike Baby:** People are idiots, Mike.

  
  
**Buttons Up:** @JoJo’s Circus You know it’s been a while since we all tasted your chicken parm too.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Oh yeah! You guys love my nonna’s chicken parm recipe!

  
  
**PUBG:** Why yes hello, I’m seeing this conversation that involves Filipino breakfast food that Specs really likes and JoJo’s amazing chicken parm from his nonna.

  
  
**smols:** Did we miss anything?

  
  
**Jackscrew:** You ladies came at the right time!

  
  
**Darts:** Do you guys wanna have a get together at my place? I’m really curious on what Romeo’s tapsilog and JoJo’s chicken parm tastes like. I’ll even pay for quality ingredients so everyone can get a taste.

  
  
**Pastrami:** Am I seeing free food between the lines?

  
  
**swingshot:** @Pastrami You are. But can someone do the healthy stuff? You people read ‘Romeo’s tapsilog’ and ‘JoJo’s chicken parm,’ I see ‘carbs’ and ‘more carbs.’

  
  
**crutch time:** Yeah, I’ll probably want something light to offset the heavy stuff.

  
  
**Dalmatian:** I’ll make a vegetable salad with an equally healthy dressing but I’m not going to make a lot because I really doubt people here would touch it. I don't like wasting food.

  
  
**Buttons Up:** Uuuugggghhhh, you people are no fun.

  
  
**JoJo’s Circus:** They say kale has anti-oxidants but my boyfriend is anti-leafy greens.

  
  
**Buttons Up:** Anti-leafy greens people, unite!

  
  
**Jackscrew:** Unite!

  
  
**Mikeshake:** Unite!

  
  
**Ike Ike Baby:** Unite!

  
  
**PUBG:** Unite!

  
  
**smols:** Unite!

  
**  
Red Lobster:** Unite!

  
  
**duckbill:** Unite!

  
  
**goo:** Unite!

  
  
**indicator:** Unite!

  
  
**kennel:** Unite!

  
  
**spec sheet:** I counted them and they’re 11 in total. That means almost half of the people in this group chat really do not like eating foods that will make them healthy and live longer.

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** Should we be worried?

  
  
**Dalmatian:** No.

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** Okay then...

  
  
**Dalmatian:** But I’ll make sure the salad won’t have any kale so some of you unhealthy bumfucks can at least consider eating it.

  
  
**Jackscrew:** Spot? Being soft and caring? It’s more likely than you think.

  
  
**Dalmatian:** Stfu Kelly

  
  
**Darts:** So, Romeo will be making tapsilog, JoJo will be doing chicken parm and Spot will be doing a healthy salad. But... who will do dessert?

  
  
**Pastrami:** I know who to ask.

 

 **Pastrami:** @Purrr can you do dessert? For context, scroll up. ^

  
  
**Purrr:** I’m on a museum date with Sarah now but...

  
  
**Purrr:** I’ll do an apple pie! I’ll ask @smart lesbian to buy some macaroons too just in case the pie isn’t enough.

  
  
**smart lesbian:** Ohhh... this impromptu food party seems like it’s gonna be a blast!

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** @smart lesbian Elmer says thank you for the prize money!

  
  
**smart lesbian:** @Alfa Romeo That's good to hear! But where’s my older brother? Will he go too?

  
  
**Jackscrew:** Hold on. I’ll get him online...

  
  
**smart gay:** My boyfriend just disturbed my peaceful weekend nap by calling me. What’s going on?

  
  
**goo:** Scroll up.

  
  
**smart gay:** Oh…

  
  
**smart gay:** Sure, I’ll go.

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** Elmer says he’ll go to. He also says sorry too since he wasn’t particularly feeling chatty today.

  
  
**Red Lobster:** Tell him it’s fine and that we can’t wait to see him all bouncy and bubbly again 😊 I’m here if he needs another set of ears if wants to vent with someone else.

  
  
**smart gay:** Where the heck is Race though?

  
  
**Dalmatian:** Oh yeah, I almost forgot about him…

 

  
  
**Dalmatian** added **Ferrari** to the group.

 

  
  
**Dalmatian:** @Ferrari Just scroll up then say if you’re gonna come on over to Darcy’s place to eat or not.

 

 **Ferrari:** OOOHHH!!! I like what I’m seeing!

  
  
**Ferrari:** Of course I’ll come! It’s not going to be a great get together without legendary me in it!

  
  
**Dalmatian:** There’s his enthusiastic answer you guys.

   
  
**Ferrari:** Also, I am one with the anti-leafy greens crowd. Unite!

  
  
**spec sheet:** With Race saying that, 12 or half of the people in this group chat do not like eating healthy foods.

  
  
**Dalmatian:** Those 12 are the same people who always wonder why their immune system is shit all the fucking time.

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** I can’t wait to cook for all of you guys!

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Me too! To cook my nonna’s food is great but watching you guys enjoy what she makes for me and the family is even better!

 

 **goo:** With those two, I just know my mouth and stomach is in for a fucking treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think of it? Say in the comments below! :)


	3. the new kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Lobster: You guys want to pay to learn? Who in the hell does that?
> 
>  
> 
> Purrr: All of us? I mean our parents do send us to school - where they pay for us so we can learn. College kids also do it too you know.
> 
>  
> 
> Red Lobster: Oh shit, I forgot about that lmao.
> 
>  
> 
> Jackscrew: Should I be terrified that Davey and Specs are possibly going to become a lot smarter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Group chat usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - swingshot  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Alfa Romeo  
> Mike - Mikeshake  
> Ike - Ike Ike Baby  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Lobster  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> Henry - Pastrami

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**  
[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]  
Monday, 6:00 p.m.

 

 

 **goo:** Can we all congratulate and give our very own @JoJo’s Circus a round of 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** Why?

  
  
**JoJo’s Circus:** Cheerleading captain Genesis Hinahon picked me to be her co-captain!

  
  
**Buttons Up:** !!!

  
  
**Buttons Up:** 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻

  
  
**Buttons Up:** I’M SO PROUD OF YOU OMG!!! 😍 😍 😍 😍 Congratulations!

  
  
**JoJo’s Circus:** Thanks sweetheart! 😘

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** Oh! @everyone give JoJo a round of applause!

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** 👏🏽 👏🏽 👏🏽 👏🏽 👏🏽

  
  
**spec sheet:** 👏🏿 👏🏿 👏🏿 👏🏿 👏🏿

 

 **Pastrami:** 👏🏽 👏🏽 👏🏽 👏🏽 👏🏽

 

 **Jackscrew:** 👏🏼 👏🏼 👏🏼 👏🏼 👏🏼

 

 **smart gay:** 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻

 

 **Purrr:** 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻

 

 **smart lesbian:** 👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻

 

 **Ferrari:** 👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻

 

 **Dalmatian:** 👏🏼 👏🏼 👏🏼 👏🏼 👏🏼

 

 **crutch time:** 👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻

 

 **swingshot:** 👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻

 

 **Mikeshake:** 👏🏼 👏🏼 👏🏼 👏🏼 👏🏼

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** 👏🏼 👏🏼 👏🏼 👏🏼 👏🏼

 

 **PUBG:** 👏 👏 👏 👏 👏

 

 **smols:** 👏🏽 👏🏽 👏🏽 👏🏽 👏🏽

 

 **Red Lobster:** 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻

 

 **glue:** 👏🏼 👏🏼 👏🏼 👏🏼 👏🏼

 

 **indicator:** 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻

 

 **kennel:** 👏🏼 👏🏼 👏🏼 👏🏼 👏🏼

 

 **talented boy:** 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** That’s a lot of whites...

 

 **PUBG:** As long as they’re not queerphobic or racist, I’m fine with it.

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** Okay, same.

 

 **glue:** @JoJo’s Circus how’d you become cheerleading co-captain?

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Genesis said I that had good communication skills and I’m very proactive on the team!

 

 **talented boy:** She went for the most obvious but best choice then. Good for her and you too.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Yeah!

 

 **smart lesbian:** That reminds me! Can I add some people in this chat? They’re new students who were redistricted into our school.

 

 **Dalmatian:** No.

 

 **Ferrari:** And by that, Spot means yes.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Add ‘em in Sarah!

 

 **smart lesbian added skitty, sale** and **Myrelurk** to the group chat.

 

 **Ferrari:** New people to annoy!!! 😆

 

 **Myrelurk:** How do I get out of here? I can’t find the option in my settings. And who are you people?

 

 **smart gay:** Four people in this chat have admin privileges and you have to convince them to let you out. And hey, I’m David Jacobs but call me Davey.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Myron Hernandez. And who are the four people who I really need to convince to let me out?

 

 **spec sheet:** Matthew Spencer. But people call me Specs. 👓

 

 **Purrr:** Katherine Plumber. Editor-in-chief of the school paper. I preferred to be called Kath though.

 

 **Dalmatian:** I’m Sean Conlon, but I’m known as Spot in school. I’m captain of the football team too.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Myron! Remember me? I’m Sarah, the one who gave you three the school tour! I’m also Kath’s girlfriend btw!

 

 **smart lesbian:** ^ All four of us have the admin controls.

 

 **Myrelurk:** It’s nice seeing you again Sarah. Now can you or your friends who have the admin privileges get me out of here?

 

 **sale:** C’mon Myron! Be more friendly! We just moved to a new school after all! We could really use some new friends!

 

 **Myrelurk:** Ugh... if you say so.

 

 **sale:** Sorry about him. But trust me! He’s a lot friendlier in person than his tone now would suggest. I’m Michael Pritzker btw but call me Price!

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** I love you username since it’s one of my favorite four-letter words!

 

 **sale:** Thanks! 👍🏻

 

 **sale:** C’mon @skitty, introduce yourself!

 

 **skitty:** I’m Laurin Skoda... @Myrelurk can I leave this group now?

 

 **Myrelurk:** Sorry Skittery, I don’t have the admin controls so I really can’t get you out even if I wanted too.

 

 **sale:** Yeah, so that’s Laurin. But we call him Skittery since he’s, well, a bit skittish around new people. But he’s a good guy and a sweetheart once you get to know him better!

 

 **Myrelurk:** Since I ain’t getting out of here anytime soon, I want to ask. Does anyone here play for one of the sports teams in school other than the football captain here?

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I do! I’m JoJo and I’m the new co-captain of the cheerleading team!

 

 **Myrelurk:** Cheerleading is cool and all but I don’t exactly have a lot of pep in me so sorry, I’ll pass. I have to admit, carrying girls is a nice bonus though.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Eh, its worth a shot.

 

 **PUBG:** @Myrelurk are you straight?

 

 **smols:** 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀

 

 **Myrelurk:** Straight? I don’t know her.

 

 **PUBG:** *Sighs in relieved lesbian.*

 

 **goo:** Anyway...

 

 **goo:** ‘Sup @Myrelurk! I’m Nicholas Meyers but my friends and teammates call me Mush! I’m the volleyball captain. We have a tryout on Wednesday - want to give it a spin?

 

 **Myrelurk:** Thanks but I think I know someone who has a better skillset in volleyball than me.

 

 **sale:** @goo I want to try out! I like to say I’m pretty good in volleyball too!

 

 **goo:** Cool! Remember to bring your own knee pads this Wednesday! Time of the tryout is from 3-5! See you there!

 

 **Jackscrew:** Hey! 👋🏻 @Myrelurk, I’m Jack Kelly, the team captain for ultimate frisbee. If you want, the ultimate frisbee team has a tryout this Wednesday too. Want to see if you can make the team?

 

 **Myrelurk:** @Jackscrew Is there any piece of equipment that I need to bring for tryouts?

 

 **Jackscrew:** If you want, you can use knee pads and ultimate gloves though most of the guys do play without any of that stuff. Just ask Henry, the team’s co-captain!

 

 **Pastrami:** We’re a rowdy bunch, Jack isn’t called ‘Cowboy’ for nothing.

 

 **Myrelurk:** A bit of rough and tumble never did hurt me... when’s the time of the tryout?

 

 **Jackscrew:** Great! Like the volleyball tryouts, ultimate tryouts are from 3-5. I’ll look forward to seeing you!

 

 **spec sheet:** @goo do you still have room for one more? I want to tryout for the volleyball team too.

 

 **goo:** We have two slots! If you tryout, who knows? You might fill in one of the slots Bart and Vince vacated ever since they graduated last year. I could really use a new powerhouse on the team too because I feel that’s what we’re lacking.

 

 **spec sheet:** Hmmm, I think I’ll go tryout.

 

 **goo:** YEEESSSS!!!

 

 **goo:** @everyone If any of you guys want to observe tryouts, the volleyball court is open!

 

 **Jackscrew** : @everyone ^ Same but the ultimate tryouts are on the field, not indoors lmao.

 

 **sale:** @skitty Do you want to watch me or Myron tryout?

 

 **skitty:** I think I’ll just watch Myron try out. I don’t want to get hit by volleyballs suddenly going rogue.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Fair enough.

 

 **Darts:** I have some good news and bad news...

 

 **Darts:** Oh hello new people in this chat!

 

 **Darts:** Anyway...

 

 **Darts:** Do you all want to hear the good news or the bad news first?

 

 **Dalmatian:** Bad news so we can get it out of the way first.

 

 **Darts:** Okay, the bad news is that Bill won’t be able to go to our get together.

 

 **smols:** What? Why?

 

 **duckbill:** My parents have this “super important” (see the word forced) black-tie event where I need to go too.

 

 **Ferrari:** You have a super-fast Porsche right? Go use that to escape!

 

 **duckbill:** We’re gonna be using dad’s Merc S-Class - I won’t be anywhere near my 911 Carrera. So any plans of a quick getaway are dead.

 

 **Ferrari:** Well that fucking sucks.

 

 **duckbill:** I know. If both my trust fund and my Porsche weren’t on the line, me going to this shitty event wouldn’t be a possibility. Besides, it’s just a bunch of boring people holding alcohol I won’t be able to touch, let alone drink.

 

 **spec sheet:** Want us to update you instead while you’re there?

 

 **duckbill:** Yes please. It will make me feel good knowing that Darcy and you guys are having a good time. Plus it will give me an excuse to keep checking my phone.

 

 **crutch time:** Wait, @Darts, when is your planned get together anyway?

 

 **Darts:** Friday after school, which falls on the same time as the gala event Bill and his parents need to attend.

 

 **Darts:** And that actually leads me to the good news.

 

 **crutch time:** Which is?

 

 **Darts:** My get together is on Friday, after school! The house staff says they can get everything ready by then!

 

 **crutch time:** Can’t you just move it to Saturday instead?

 

 **Darts:** You guys might be busy on a day like that. It’s the reason why I chose Friday night instead.

 

 **swingshot:** Yeah, I have archery on Saturdays. @crutch time remember?

 

 **crutch time:** Oh, I nearly forgot about that!

 

 **Ferrari:** My mom’s sister from Italy’s gonna fly in this Saturday too.

 

 **PUBG:** Oh yeah, I planned out a LAN party this weekend. That nearly slipped my mind.

 

 **Jackscrew:** I also want to finish a new painting I started today by this Saturday then buy new supplies after that.

 

 **Darts:** It’s settled then, we’re going to have my get together this Friday.

 

 **Darts:** @JoJo’s Circus @Alfa Romeo, I’ll also be needing a full list of ingredients so the house staff can start tracking them down. That way, you two can start cooking when you arrive at my place since everything you’re going to need is there already!

 

 **Darts:** Oh wow, you two DM’ed those lists already...

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** I’ve been planning the amount of ingredients I’ll be needing ever since this was announced!

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Me too! I also can’t wait to see and use your kitchen!

 

 **duckbill:** @Myrelurk @sale @skitty, why don’t you go to the get together my boyfriend is planning out? Maybe you three will have a good time.

 

 **Myrelurk:** We haven’t exactly met your boyfriend yet in person.

 

 **smart lesbian:** I’ll introduce you guys to my friends tomorrow! That way, you all can get acquainted with each other!

 

 **sale:** Oh man, the first week in my new school and already I’m going to some rich kid’s party! This is going to be lit!

 

 **Darts:** I’ll take it that they’ll be going! @Myrelurk @sale @skitty, see you three tomorrow in person!

 

 

 **/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**  
[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]  
Monday, 8:08 p.m.

 

 **Ferrari:** @everyone GUYS! FINCH HAS A REALLY NICE SINGING VOICE!!! LIKE HOLY SHIT, IT’S SO SMOOTH! LIKE MELTED CHOCOLATE SMOOTH!!! I’M FUCKING SWOONING RIGHT NOW!!!

 

 **Ferrari:** @crutch time WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR BOYFRIEND’S GORGEOUS VOICE?!

 

 **crutch time:** First of all, how did you know this?

 

 **Ferrari:** I was on YouTube! Then I saw a thumbnail for one of his videos in the recommendations section! Because my ass was so curious, I clicked on it. In the next few minutes, I was crying because of Finch singing.

 

 **Jackscrew:** @swingshot You record videos of yourself singing then upload to YouTube?

 

 **swingshot:** Yeah... I just sing covers though.

 

 **Purrr:** Why do you seem ashamed of it?

 

 **swingshot:** I thought you guys might think it’s stupid. That’s why I didn’t share anything about it.

 

 **swingshot:** Charlie knows because I don’t like to keep secrets from him. It’s one of the first things I revealed to him after we became boyfriends.

 

 **Pastrami:** Well, Race doesn’t think it’s stupid.

 

 **Ferrari:** And so do of Finch's 361K subscribers!

 

 **PUBG:** @Ferrari Link or it’s not real.

  
  
  
**Ferrari** sent a link: **Finch’s YouTube Channel.**

  
  
  
**Ferrari** sent a link: **Finch singing La Vie En Rose.**

  
  
  
**Pastrami:** I want Finch to sing at my funeral.

 

 **glue:** @crutch time Has Finch ever sung to you?

 

 **crutch time:** You bet your ass he did. I clearly remember him singing Nancy Mulligan to me. It was amazing!

 

 **swingshot:** I wanted to experiment with a bit of Irish ☘️ at the time hehe.

 

 **goo:** That sounds really romantic 😍.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Also amazing is that huge pan pride flag behind him in the video. As a pan myself, I’m so fucking proud of him and for him proudly displaying that flag.

 

 **Red Lobster:** @Myrelurk I haven’t met you in person yet, but Finch and I invite you into our pan club with open arms.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Invitation accepted 👍🏽

 

 **smart gay:** @crutch time don’t let go of your idiot, okay? You’re a really lucky boy Crutchie.

 

 **crutch time:** Yes mom! 😁

 

 **crutch time:** @swingshot 😚

 

 **swingshot:** @crutch time thank you 🥰

 

 **smart gay:** So Finch, how did you learn to edit videos like that? It’s really slick and well-thought out.

 

 **swingshot:** Brillant and Skillshare is my answer to that! Subscribing was so worth it - they do make learning fun.

 

 **smart gay:** Looks like you convinced me to subscribe too. I’ve been actually thinking of doing it for a while now and I do have the money but never really got a push...

 

 **swingshot:** Try it! I think you’re going to love their services.

 

 **spec sheet:** I think I’ve should sign up too! I always see Brilliant and Skillshare get advertised on the (quality) YouTube channels I watch.

 

 **Red Lobster:** You guys want to pay to learn? Who in the hell does that?

 

 **Purrr:** All of us? I mean our parents do send us to school - where they pay for us so we can learn. College kids also do it too you know.

 

 **Red Lobster:** Oh shit, I forgot about that lmao.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Should I be terrified that Davey and Specs are possibly going to become a lot smarter?

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** Maybe we can benefit from it. We’re not exactly the best when it comes to math, remember?

 

 **Jackscrew:** Oh fuck, you’re right. 😬

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Can I say something a bit insane?

 

 **PUBG:** Shoot.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I feel like Race is what Jack and Davey’s kid would be like.

 

 **PUBG:** Wdym Jo?

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Race is like Davey, he’s really smart. But Race is also like Jack, a disaster and a show-off.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Underselling it but I do see what you mean JoJo.

 

 **smols:** Oh, now I see it! JoJo’s right! Race is really their kid!

 

 **PUBG:** LMAO 😂 😂 😂 😂 😂

 

 **Myrelurk:** Why is Sean’s nickname ‘Spot’ though?

 

 **Mikeshake:** Spot knows how to beat people up.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** And he can leave you a lot of bruises, which you know, are dark ‘spots.’

 

 **sale:** Ohhh!

 

 **Ferrari:** And while he isn’t the tallest guy here, he really knows how to beat up an ass. He’s big where it counts.

 

 **spec sheet:** WHERE’S THE BLEACH?!

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** SHIELD KENNY’S EYES!

 

 **talented boy:** I would but...

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** But what???

 

 **talented boy:** You know when he came over to my house last weekend? Where he told us on this chat about his history with dogs and even offered to help Buttons to find the perfect one?

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** Yeah...

 

 **talented boy:** Well, we both messed around so... Kenny’s not as innocent as he used to be.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** WHAT?

 

 **kennel:** It’s true actually. I don’t know why we did it but I think hormones got the best of us.

 

  
**kennel:** And I really liked what I did to Tommy; I didn’t regret doing it.

 

 **talented boy:** And I really liked my boyfriend’s mouth. Made me fucking crazy.

 

 **smols:** MY EYES!!!

 

 **Buttons Up:** And there goes the last vestiges of the group’s innocence...

 

 **Pastrami:** @kennel Don’t worry, you will always be a puppy to me. You have to grow up and experience life too you know.

 

 **kennel:** Thanks Henry! 🐶 🐕

 

 **kennel:** Speaking of puppers...

 

 **kennel:** @Buttons Up We can visit your potential future dog tomorrow too at the shelter! We can do it after school.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Can you send any pics?

 

 **kennel:** I want to keep it a surprise! I also don’t want you to form an opinion yet until you meet him for real.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Makes sense...

 

 **Myrelurk:** Oh yeah, I want to bring up something about Skittery too.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Which is?

 

 **Myrelurk:** Skittery doesn’t like being roughhoused. Or being given noogies. And don’t expect him to chat too often as well. He sets most of his group chats on ‘Do not Disturb’ so you all have to @ him when you want him to talk. Most of you might take it as rude but don’t take it that way, it really takes him a while to trust anyone new.

 

 **sale:** Skittery keeps quiet most of the time but when he talks, he usually has a very good reason too!

 

 **indicator:** Guys! Help! Can I copy a homework?

 

 **Ferrari:** Is it for Mr. Talbot’s chemistry class?

 

 **indicator:** Yeah! That's the one I need to copy!

 

 **Ferrari:** K, I’ll DM you a clear pic of my homework.

 

 **smart gay:** Blink, you do realize that if you copy, you won’t be able to learn anything.

 

 **indicator:** Yeah but I just want to pass chemistry because it’s required of me. I ain’t exactly aiming for good morals or the honor roll here.

 

 **Mikeshake:** Mr. Talbot gave us homework?!

 

 **indicator:** He gave it to us on our way out of class!

 

 **Mikeshake:** Oh that!

 

 **Ferrari:** @Mikeshake I’ll send you a pic too. I know you’re gonna ask ;)

 

 **Mikeshake:** Thanks!

 

 **indicator:** But remember to change some of his answers so Mr. Talbot won’t get suspicious! Check your name too if it’s correct! I nearly sent in a paper with Race’s name on it but good thing I saw it and changed it at the last minute.

 

 **smart gay:** ^ Why you guys shouldn’t copy homework.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby** : Does anyone have Mrs. Cartwright math homework?

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Hold on, I’ll send you a pic of it but do what Blink is doing!

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** Sure!

 

 **smart gay:** Unbelievable!

 

 **Buttons Up:** I would actually think it’d be even more unbelievable if you think anyone here didn’t copy homework.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Me and Kath don’t do it but I’m pretty aware that people here don’t mind copying each other’s assignment if it means getting it done fast.

 

 **indicator:** If we were smart as you Davey, we wouldn’t be doing this.

 

 **smart gay:** You just have to study and take notes during class!

 

 **glue:** But those are for squares!

 

 **swingshot:** Subscribe to Brilliant and Skillshare! Maybe the services I’m using can help you out! I know it did for me!

 

 **Purrr:** Are you seriously trying to plug-in both of your YouTube ad sponsors?

 

 **swingshot:** Yeah. But they really did help me – no joke. Wait for my next video to get 10% off!

 

 **smart gay:** Ugh, I need some chicken nuggets to take this all in.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Oh, let’s make it a big order! I know Les is going to ask for some!

 

 **smart gay:**  C’mon up to my room then and let’s start choosing what to order.

 

 **Ferrari:** I wish I can order fast food rn. Chicken nuggets sound amazing.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Stop spending it on your stupid bets and maybe you’ll find some money. You spend a good amount on vape juice already.

 

 **Ferrari:** Yeah, but I’m not going to be Anthony ‘Racetrack’ Higgins if I didn’t bet!

 

 **Myrelurk:** @Ferrari You vape?

 

 **Ferrari:** Yeah, I know some people who can hook me up but I don’t use a Juul. Most people who vape use one already and I don’t like using ‘em since they don’t produce the thick vape clouds I want. The clouds they make don’t last as long too. Plus I only use the e-liquids without the nicotine in it.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Dude same! Want to bond over how queer we are during a vape session?

 

 **Ferrari:** Let’s do that! Oh let’s do it at Darcy’s get together this weekend!

 

 **Myrelurk:** Cool. I’ll bring a Havana Style e-liquid so you can try it out.

 

 **Ferrari:** I’ll bring a Unicorn flavored one!

 

 **smart gay:** I’m disappointed in my own child. **  
**

**Jackscrew:** He can still change! Right @Dalmatian?

 

 **Dalmatian:** Racer won’t be changing anytime soon though...

 

 **PUBG:** Lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Group chat usernames!
> 
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Price - sale  
> Skittery - skitty
> 
> As usual, tell me what you guys thought of it in the comments section!


	4. team positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goo: Can you give us a list of the girls you’ve dated?
> 
> Pastrami: From the first to the latest: Rita Fallon then Lianne Monroe. And as Specs pointed out a few minutes ago, I do have a crush on August Langley.
> 
> goo: I kinda cackling rn tbh.
> 
> Alfa Romeo: Why?
> 
> goo: The girls Henry mentioned have one thing in common.
> 
> Red Lobster: What?
> 
> goo: They’re all sort of timid and shy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time : 20 Mins
> 
> list of usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - swingshot  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Alfa Romeo  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - Mikeshake  
> Ike - Ike Ike Baby  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Lobster  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Wednesday, 7:17 p.m.**

 

 **Jackscrew:** Co-captain @Pastrami! Can you explain why were you so extra at ultimate tryouts today? 😏

 

  
**Pastrami:** Jack, I wasn’t being extra.

 

 

 **Jackscrew:** Sure, and I’m not bi too.

 

  
**Pastrami:** Whatever Captain Kelly but I can tell you I wasn’t being ‘extra’ today at the tryouts. Besides, you did pick me to be your co-captain because I’m good with the disc and getting along with our teammates.

 

  
**Jackscrew:** Alright, I’ll lay right off of ya. But I know what I saw today Henry Del Rios.

 

  
**smart lesbian:** How were the tryouts today btw?

 

  
**sale:** Captain goo and coach made all the guys trying out hit a water bottle located on the other side of the court. It seriously reminded me of the Haikyuu commercial break moments but it was fun though!

 

  
**spec sheet:** No wonder that practice reminded me of something!

  
**goo:** Btw, coach and I really liked what we saw from both of you.

 

  
**Ike Ike Baby:** Since there were a lot of cute boys too, I also liked what I saw.

 

  
**indicator:** What did you and Coach Peters see? I was a bit too preoccupied in doing my English essay during your tryouts to notice. Sorry Mush! 😣

 

  
**goo:** Forgiven! 😚

 

 

**indicator: 🥰**

 

  
**goo:** But you really should’ve seen on blazing fast Price was! He has incredible jumping powers to boot too! But Price’s best asset was his communication skills he showed during the tournament I set up for the recruits.

 

  
**goo:** Specs, on the other hand, is like a cruise missile - a high precision, brute force striker! Because Specs’s aim really does back up his fire power, I think the team now has the ace Coach Peters and I are looking for.

 

  
**spec sheet:** Looks like watching and reading Haikyuu got me the position I wanted lmao.

 

  
**sale:** What will I do? 😇

 

  
**goo:** ^ I’m thinking of placing you as a setter. Like me, you have an average height. But your speed, jumping power and the communication skills you have are rare so if you get on the team, I do want to maximize what you can offer.

 

  
  
**sale:** I‘m in tears... 😭

 

  
  
**Jackscrew:** Well, from the volleyball shit Mush spewed out, I think you both deserve it.

 

  
**Myrelurk:** Will Specs and Price make the team?

 

  
**goo:** Coach and I have to still talk it over but those two are very high on the recommendation list! They’ll find out by this week.

 

  
**sale:** I also have to say that I really do not envy @goo at all. Holding three positions is probably something I won’t be able to keep up with.

 

  
**Purrr:** Hey Mush, what are your other titles than just being the captain?

 

  
**goo:** In addition to me being captain, I’m the team’s defensive specialist and a right wing spiker too.

 

  
**PUBG:** The what’s???

 

  
**goo:** I’m not only the team leader but the guy who plays defense on the court too. In previous years, I was a libero; the guy who exclusively plays defense. This time, I can attack the opposing team as well because I’m a right wing spiker but that position is also rather defensive in nature too.

 

  
**sale:** When you became captain, you had to give up being the libero of your team to another guy, didn’t you?

 

  
**goo:** Yup. I think you know volleyball well enough to know the technicalities of liberos too.

 

  
**Purrr:** Can you explain Mush? Asking as a journalist here.

 

  
**goo:** @Ferrari Libero is an Italian word right? What does it mean?

 

  
**Ferrari:** Free!

 

  
**goo:** Exactly but while the word does mean ‘free’ in Italian, liberos come with a set of these special rules that can be a problem if they’re also the captains too.

 

  
**Purrr:** What are these rules that made you choose in between being a captain and a libero?

 

  
**goo:** One of the reasons I had to leave my libero role is because I can’t be the floor captain.

 

  
**goo:** You see, a libero can be captain of the team but they cannot be the floor captain. A floor captain can stay on the court for most of or the entire match. A libero isn’t there all the time since they come in and out of the court a lot.

 

  
**goo:** This is why almost all volleyball captains aren’t liberos. It helps the team if their floor leader is at the court with them throughout the game. It encourages everyone to keep  pushing through.

  
  
  
**goo:** And because liberos exclusively play defense, they aren’t allowed to do blocks or spikes. Most of the time, they aren’t even allowed to serve too.

 

  
**smols:** It’s so weird to see Mush nerd out on something else other than some romantic movie he saw on Netflix or on HBO.

 

  
**Myrelurk:** He nerds out on romantic movies?

 

  
**smols:** Mush just loves them romantic movies in general too much. It’s how he got his nickname after all; not because his skin is pasty white though that helps with the description.

 

  
**Myrelurk:** What are his current faves so far?

 

  
**indicator:** Titanic (which is expected), Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, Before Sunrise, Alex Strangelove, Love, Simon, and Your Name!

 

  
**Myrelurk:** At least your boyfriend has good taste.

 

  
**Myrelurk:** @goo Go watch 5 cm per second (dub is surprisingly good), you’ll hate me for the heartache lmao.

 

  
**goo:** I doubt I’ll hate you lol.

 

  
**Myrelurk:** You’re gonna eat that when you watch it, trust me.

  
  
**PUBG:** Mush and Blink are the softest boyfriends here. That’s not tea, it’s a fact that you cannot fight me on.

 

  
**glue:** I thought it was Crutchie and Finch who were the softest couple?

 

  
**Red Lobster:** Yeah, what Elmer said.

 

  
**swingshot:** If you two think Charlie is a pure boy, try again.

 

  
**Jackscrew:** Patrick Cortes, what have you done to my half-brother?

 

  
**swingshot:** Nothing, I swear to god. He’s injured, remember? But I’m really surprised Charlie has a dirty mouth on him. Until now, he never swears around me.

 

  
**crutch time:** Because when I’m with you, I’m the ‘Real Charlie.’ What others see is ‘Regular Charlie.’ You see Patrick, whatever Real Charlie is saying is what Regular Charlie was probably thinking during at some point in the day.

 

  
**swingshot:** Oh!

 

  
**Jackscrew:** Crutchie swearing? The end is near as we know it.

 

  
**indicator:** I like how both Crutchie and Finch used each other’s real names. It’s really cute!

 

  
**Mikeshake:** You know what else is cute? The guys at ultimate tryouts today lmao.

 

  
  
**sale:** @Myrelurk! How was tryouts today? And @skitty, what’d you think of Myron‘s effort?

 

  
**Myrelurk:** I like to think I did great?

 

  
**skitty:** I can’t say anything because I don’t know anything about competitive frisbee playing.

 

  
**skitty:**  However, Mike is right - there were a lot of cute guys on the ultimate team hehe. I thought it was a nice perk to see them run around the field like that.

 

  
**Mikeshake:** ^ I like how he thinks!

 

  
**Jackscrew:** Honestly, I don’t blame Skittery. Ultimate is still a new sport so not a lot of people understand it yet.

 

  
**Jackscrew:** But Myron would make an excellent Handler! And the team is looking for a few of them this year.

 

  
**Myrelurk:** What’s a Handler?

 

  
**Pastrami:** You’ll be throwing the disc around quite often to your other fellow teammates. But I did suggest to Coach Steinway to get a feel for you new guys at first - at least those who made the list anyway.

 

  
**Myrelurk:** Why?

 

  
  
**Pastrami:** Who knows? You might be better off as a Cutter - the guys making the runs to receive the disc. And a lot of Handlers start out as Cutters at first too. That’s how I started at least.

 

  
**Jackscrew:** On the other hand, there are people like me - a Handler from the start. I can be a Cutter in a game but I’m a lot more effective as a Handler.

 

  
**Myrelurk:** Hoping for the best then. I hope I end up as a Handler though. It’s pretty satisfying to flick the disc tbh.

 

  
**Pastrami:** If you do make it, you have to keep in mind that the ultimate frisbee field is actually on the rooftop. It’s a full size field, all complete with a perimeter fence to prevent the disc from flying out of the school.

 

  
**Jackscrew:** There are signs in school to guide you up there if you need a bit of help finding it. Besides the football field is Spot Conlon’s turf.

 

  
**Myrelurk:** Why did we do tryouts at his turf then?

 

  
**Dalmatian:** Simple: The football team isn’t able to practice. No athletic team practices if they don’t have at least one academic staff supervising them.

 

  
**Jackscrew:** Don’t you guys have that temporary academic staff looking out for you and your other teammates during football practice?

 

  
**Dalmatian:** That guy? He caught the flu that’s been going around school so he wasn’t able to come in today. And as you know, Coach Harris is with his wife, honeymooning in Portugal.

 

  
  
**Red Lobster:** Everybody in the football team listens to you right? Couldn’t you just boss them around and do the all of training yourself?

 

  
**Dalmatian:** It’s school policy that we need at least one academic staff on the lookout for the team. That way, a legal adult is there just in case if something goes really wrong.

 

  
**Ferrari:** I feel so bad for both Blink and Romeo.

 

 

 **smart lesbian:** Why?

 

  
**Ferrari:** Can you imagine the slaps they get on their ass from Mush and Specs? From their powerful volleyball boyfriends? That’s gotta hurt.

 

  
**goo:** Specs and I have always been ass men. But I do see what you mean though lmao.

 

  
**smols:** To be fair, Blink and Romeo do have really nice behinds.

 

  
**Alfa Romeo:** Buttons taught me and Blink on how to get them!

 

  
**Buttons Up:** You have to credit JoJo actually He’s the one who taught me the exercises. But not now! He's napping rn - my boyfriend's exhausted from cheerleading practice today.

 

  
**smols:** Buttons! Dude, where have you been?

 

  
**Buttons Up:** I’ve been knitting a new sweater for my new dog!

 

  
**Ferrari:** CAN WE SEE YOUR NEW DOG?!

 

  
**Buttons Up:** Here!

 

  
**Buttons Up** sent **mynewfastlapdoginblackbrindle.png**

 

  
**sale:** I’m in love 😍

 

  
**smart gay:** He looks like a dog that I can actually live with.

 

  
**Buttons Up:** This is Chiron, my new Greyhound friend! He’s three years old and a rescued racing dog! Ever since Kenny introduced me to him, I just had to adopt Chiron!

 

  
**PUBG:** Why is his name Chiron?

 

  
**kennel:** The woman who rescued him was struggling to come up with a name. She asked her car enthusiast husband for some ideas and they ended up with Chiron!

 

 **duckbill:** Named after the blisteringly fast Bugatti Chiron, am I right?

 

  
**kennel:** I think so? I really don’t know anything about cars hehe

 

  
**Darts:** @kennel Why do you think a Greyhound fits Buttons?

 

  
  
**kennel:** Greyhounds don’t slobber. Their grooming needs are low and they don’t shed a lot. And they’re like a couch potato - which is insane because those dogs can clock 40mph if you let them.

 

  
**duckbill:** Buttons’s new Greyhound does sound like a Bugatti Chiron and my Porsche; fast but easy to live with.

 

  
**kennel:** And although they’re sweet dogs, I’m going to help Buttons training Chiron - especially in recalling.

 

  
**Darts:** Why?

 

  
**kennel:** Greyhounds are fast dogs so once they take off, they’re gone. It’s the main reason why recall training them is important. I also recommended to have a leash on a Greyhound whenever they're outside. If you want the Greyhound off the leash, they’ll need a fenced area to play in.

 

  
**Buttons Up:** Well, I haven’t had to go on a hot pursuit for Chiron yet. He likes lounging the couch a lot and sleeping on my bed though.

 

  
**Dalmatian:** Why are you making a sweater for your new dog?

 

  
**Buttons Up:** It’s a welcome gift! And the weather is getting chillier so I thought a sweater might help my dog out.

 

  
**crutch time:** Jack, c’mon down. The Mac and Cheese is done cooking!

 

  
  
**Jackscrew:** My stomach salutes you!

 

  
**smart gay:** @crutch time thank you for feeding my boyfriend.

 

 **crutch time:** Jack did help in making it.

 

  
**swingshot:** How?

 

  
**crutch time:** By staying away from the kitchen.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Trio Burrito!]**

**Wednesday, 8:18 p.m.**

 

 **skitty:** Guys, he’s so handsome...

 

  
**Myrelurk:** Be more specific Skittery because every single one of them do look good.

 

 

 **sale:** Skits has a crush!!!

 

  
**skitty:** No I don’t!

 

  
**sale:** Yes you do!

 

  
**skitty:** Okay, maybe I do... 😖

 

  
  
**Myrelurk:** Who is it Skittery?

 

 

 **skitty:** I don’t know if I should tell.

 

  
**sale:** How ‘bout this. Myron and I will tell you the guys we have our eyes on and you tell yours. Does that sound like a square deal to you?

 

  
**skitty:** I guess...

 

  
**sale:** Sweet!

 

  
**sale:** Okay, the guy I like is... Ike!

 

  
**Myrelurk:** On the flip side, I really do think Mike is cute.

 

 

 **skitty:** YOU BOTH LIKE ONE OF THE TWINS?!

 

  
**sale:** Yup!

 

  
**Myrelurk:** Pretty much.

 

  
**skitty:** They’re identical! How can you tell them apart?!

 

 

 **sale:** Elmer taught us a few tricks to tell which twin is which!

 

  
  
**Myrelurk:** One good trick is asking which Hogwarts House they belong to. Mike, the guy I like, is a Hufflepuff.

 

  
**sale:** Meanwhile, Ike is a Slytherin!

 

  
**Myrelurk:** And while they do wear identical clothes, try to look for the colors of the accessories they have on.

 

  
**sale:** Mike wears yellow accessories, Ike wears green accessories! They do sometimes switch them in order to confuse people.

 

  
**Myrelurk:** Another way to tell them apart is their personality. Mike is more lax while Ike is more adamant on topics and shit.

 

  
**skitty:** How do you know the twins’ personalities that fast? We’ve been in that school for just a few days!

 

  
**sale:**   It's just an impression that we have on them as of now so that could still change.

 

  
**Myrelurk:** That brings us to the final step on how to tell Mike and Ike apart. And this one is what me and Price first found out on our own just today.

 

  
**skitty:** Which is?

 

  
**sale:** I have the same class schedule as Ike while Myron’s schedule syncs up with Mike’s.

 

  
  
**skitty:** Damn, you two are so lucky...

 

  
**sale:** Now tell us! Which boy caught your eye?!

 

  
**skitty:** It’s pretty embarrassing... and he’s so out of my league!

 

  
**Myrelurk:** Everyone has a crush Skits, it’s normal and not embarrassing.

 

  
**skitty:** Fine.

 

  
**skitty:** It’s...

 

  
**skitty:** The guy I like is... Henry.

 

  
**sale:** Henry Del Rios? You like Myron’s future ultimate frisbee teammate?

 

  
**skitty:** Unfortunately.

 

  
**sale:** Why ‘unfortunately?’

 

  
**skitty:** Because he’s straight as an arrow! I don’t want this to end up like what happened with Alex Evans.

 

  
**Myrelurk:** Don’t fret since my pan-dar says he’s not straight.

  
  
**sale:** Really? Because my gaydar says Henry’s a straight.

 

  
**Myrelurk:** Isn’t it that my pan-dar is far superior to both of your gaydars?

 

  
**sale:** Okay, you’re right about that.

 

  
**skitty:** Myron is almost, always correct when it comes to this shit.

 

  
**skitty:** But I‘m a gay whose gaydar is non-existent so I have no idea how to tell if Henry even like boys or not. :(

 

  
**Myrelurk:** @skitty On the chances I’m wrong and he’s a straight, Henry is gonna let you down easy - unlike Alex who was pretty much an asshole to you. I just know Henry is a good guy.

 

  
**sale:** How do you know? Is this something my puny white brain cannot comprehend?

 

 

 **Myrelurk:** It’s just my Hispanic gut.

 

  
**skitty:** Now that you guys know I like Henry, I want to ask you guys another question.

 

 

 **skitty:** Do you guys think that Elmer likes Albert... as in Elmer likes Albert a lot?

 

  
**Myrelurk:** It’s fucking obvious. You have to be blind to not notice it. In fact, I’m really surprised that almost all of the people in our group is that oblivious.

  
  
  
**sale:** Almost? Who’s that one person in the group who knows Elmer’s crush on Albert?

 

  
**Myrelurk:** I have a feeling it’s Romeo. Albert told me that the two have been getting pretty close lately. I take that as Elmer confiding in Romeo. Remember how Skittery keeps telling me about his crush on Alex Evans before?

 

  
**skitty:** Sorry if I endlessly nagged to you about him.

 

  
**Myrelurk:** I did keep pestering about Chelsea Burns to you last school year so don’t worry, we’re even. 🙂

 

  
**sale:** Speaking of burns, @skitty have you seen the latest RPDR episode?

 

 

 **skitty:** Hoe, don’t you get me started - I was fucking gagging.

 

 

_Meanwhile..._

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

****Pastrami**** added **JoJo’s Circus,** **Alfa Romeo,** **goo,** **spec sheet,** **Red Lobster** and **swingshot** to the new group chat **The** **Breakfast Club.**

**Wednesday, 8:18 p.m.**

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Henry, you better have a good fucking reason to wake me up from my nap. I’m really wiped out from cheerleading practice today.

 

  
**goo:** Someone needs a Snickers!

 

  
**Alfa Romeo:** Don’t piss him off Mush. JoJo is really scary when he gets angry - it’s like the scariest thing ever.

 

  
**goo:** How scary?

 

  
**Alfa Romeo:** He becomes even more intimidating than Spot and you fucking feel the surrounding temperature drop 20 degrees. Fucking intense. JoJo does however, quickly revert to his usual tall sunshine boy self.

 

  
**JoJo’s Circus:** Henry, if you don’t cut to the chase, I’m leaving this chat. I want to get some shut eye.

 

  
**Pastrami:** Jo, please don’t leave! I’m going to need everyone’s help!

 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Fine 😩

 

  
**spec sheet:** If you want to go and ask out August Langley, I’ll be happy to be your wingman dude.

 

  
**Pastrami:** Thanks Specs but I don’t want to ask her out - maybe not yet.

 

  
**Red Lobster:** That’s weird, you always had heart eyes for her.

 

 

 **swingshot:** Is there another girl you want to impress?

 

 

 **Pastrami:** No, there's no other girl.

 

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** Then why are we here?

 

 

 **Pastrami:** I think I’m not straight.

 

  
**spec sheet:** Henry, I want to be clear here that I am not judging you - far from it. But is this just hormones? Or are you really sure that you’re not as straight as you might’ve thought?

 

  
**Pastrami:** I’m not feeling horny right now so I‘m sure this ain’t hormonal shit. And yeah, I’m not as straight as I really claimed to be.

 

  
**JoJo’s Circus:** Well, this is news...

 

  
**Red Lobster:** It’s so weird to see JoJo this unenergetic and grumpy.

 

  
**Red Lobster:** But Henry dude, when did you realize you were not straight?

 

 

 **Pastrami:** Since this Tuesday... so it's just yesterday? Man, I really am losing track of time.

 

  
**swingshot:** Have you watched any straight porno lately?

 

  
**Pastrami:** Yesterday.

 

  
**swingshot:** Okay, who do you focus more on? The guy or the girl?

 

  
  
**Pastrami:** The girl but sometimes the guy. The weird thing is, I want to be the one nailing either of the two - I’ve never saw myself on the receiving end of the guy’s dick.

 

  
**Alfa Romeo:** Oh, you’re a top then.

 

  
**Pastrami:** A top?

 

  
**spec sheet:** You’ll learn what it means later on.

 

  
**goo:** Can you give us a list of the girls you’ve dated?

 

  
**Pastrami:** From the first to the latest: Rita Fallon then Lianne Monroe. And as Specs pointed out a few minutes ago, I do have a crush on August Langley.

 

  
**goo:** I kinda cackling rn tbh.

 

  
**Alfa Romeo:** Why?

 

  
**goo:** The girls Henry mentioned have one thing in common.

 

 

 **Red Lobster:** What?

 

  
**goo:** They’re all sort of timid and shy.

 

  
  
**swingshot:** Oh...

 

  
**swingshot:** OHHH!!!

 

  
**swingshot:** @Pastrami so that’s your type, huh? 😉

 

  
**Pastrami:** Yeah... I’m weirdly attracted to people who are shy. I find it weird as I’m a confident guy myself.

 

  
**JoJo’s Circus:** So I scrolled up at the main chat and realized - isn’t Skittery a really skittish and shy type of guy?

 

  
**Pastrami:** ...

 

  
**spec sheet:** Henry, be honest with us now; do you like Skittery?

 

  
**Pastrami:** Yes, I kinda like Skittery...

 

  
**Pastrami:** I have some classes with him and while he doesn’t talk a lot, he has a really nice smile.

 

  
**Alfa Romeo:** Can you describe his smile?

 

 

 **Pastrami:** He has a smile that spreads like butter.

 

  
  
**goo:** That’s one of the highest compliments you can give to a person’s smile!

 

 

 **Pastrami:** You can only imagine my reaction when I did see him for real at ultimate tryouts. I know he was there for Myron but it was a real treat seeing him.

 

  
**Red Lobster:** Dude, is Skittery the reason why Jack accused you of being so extra at your tryouts today?

 

  
**Pastrami:** Yeah... I was trying to impress him with my throws and aims. But don’t tell Jack, he’ll never live it down!

 

  
**spec sheet:** Okay mr. co-captain, we won’t tell Jack anything.

 

 

 **Pastrami:** Pinky swear?

 

  
**spec sheet:** Pinky swear.

 

  
**Alfa Romeo:** Pinky swear.

 

  
**Red Lobster:** Pinky swear.

 

 

 **goo:** Pinky swear.

 

  
**JoJo’s Circus:** Pinky swear.

 

 

 **swingshot:** Pinky swear.

 

  
  
**Red Lobster:** But if you ask me, I do think you should date August Langley first. It’s too soon for you to be asking Skittery out on a date.

 

  
**Pastrami:** I think you’re right. It’s best if I do get to know him first as a friend...

 

 

 **Pastrami:** But is dating a guy different from a girl?

 

  
**goo:** Yeah, boys do generally function and think differently from girls; both do have unique qualities after all. But if you ask me, whether it’s a guy or girl, they just want respect, open communication, and a lot of genuine affection in a relationship. If you provide that and make them feel really special, the differences don't really matter at all.

 

  
**spec sheet:** Looks like Mush gave out one of the best advices you could ever get.

 

  
**Pastrami:** @goo Are you talking from your bi experiences?

 

  
**goo:** Yeah!

 

  
**Pastrami:** Sorry if I freaked you guys out with me being suddenly attracted to boys too.

 

  
**JoJo’s Circus:** You didn’t freak us out. You’re still the Henry we all know and love. There is nothing that’s gonna change that. If you need to talk to us, just let us know in this chat (but please, not now when I’m this super tired lmao).

 

  
  
**Pastrami:** I’ll keep that in mind Jo, don’t worry hehe. And thanks for waking up.

 

  
**Alfa Romeo:** Hey @Red Lobster, Elmer just DM'ed me. He wants to talk to you soon about something important in person.

 

  
**Red Lobster:** Finally! It’s been a long time since we last talked to each other.

 

 

 **swingshot:** ^ What do you think you and Elmer are gonna talk about?

 

  
**Red Lobster:** I don’t know but we’ll find out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments below!


	5. darcy's mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darts: Creamy Fontina cheese with Genoa salami and black pepper artisan crackers or Spanish Manchego cheese with smoky chorizo salami and artisan crackers.
> 
> Jackscrew: Fancy cheese, crackers and meat? Sold!
> 
> Jackscrew: Wait... Dave just came back but it looks like he just saw a ghost.
> 
> smart gay: YOU PEOPLE WON’T BELIEVE WHAT I SAW.
> 
> swingshot: What is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time : 15 Mins
> 
> list of usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - swingshot  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Alfa Romeo  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - Mikeshake  
> Ike - Ike Ike Baby  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Lobster  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Friday, 8:47 p.m.**

 

 **smols:** ARE YOU PEOPLE SEEING WHAT I’M SEEING?!?!?!

  
  
**duckbill:** I’m not there at Darcy's get-together so...

  
  
**smols:** Oh yeah! You’re at that mind-numbingly boring gala your parents dragged you to.

  
  
**smols:** Anyways...

  
  
**smols:** BUTTONS IS EATING SPOT’S SALAD AND ACTUALLY ENJOYING IT!!!

  
  
**duckbill:** You’re shitting me...

  
  
**smols** sent **Buttonsiseatingabowlofleafygreensomg.mov**

  
  
**duckbill:** Is that really Buttons?

  
  
**JoJo’s Circus:** The craziest part of it is that’s actually his third round of Spot’s salad.

  
  
**duckbill:** Wtf???

  
  
**PUBG** sent **shockedPikachumeme.png**

  
  
**indicator:** ^ This is such a mood.

  
  
**Ferrari:** @Dalamtian How did you corrupt the union leader of the anti-leafy greens people???

  
  
**Dalmatian:** Babe, you do know that healthy and tasty don’t have to be mutually exclusive.

  
  
**Dalmatian:** But I have to say, both Romeo’s tapsilog and JoJo’s chicken parm are insanely good.

  
  
**JoJo’s Circus:** That’s because they’re cooked with culinary passion!

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** And ingredients bought by Darcy’s mansion staff from Wegmans and some specialty stores!

  
  
**Dalmatian:** @JoJo’s Circus @Alfa Romeo, can we trade recipes? I'll give you both my salad recipe in exchange.

  
  
**Alfa Romeo:** Sure!

  
  
**JoJo’s Circus:** I’d normally say no but since you only used fresh, SEASONAL ingredients in your salad and respected their individual flavor profiles, I’ll send a copy of the recipe for my chicken parm. Just don’t tell my family I did this.

  
  
**Dalmatian:** Thanks.

  
  
**Buttons Up:** I just got on my phone and already, I really can’t believe JoJo will give Spot his nonna's top secret chicken parm recipe.

  
  
**JoJo’s Circus:** Spot knows what he’s doing so I don’t mind!

  
  
**Darts:** In other news, my cold supply of artisan craft soda and ginger ale has been decimated.

  
  
**duckbill:** That shouldn’t surprise you love, you have a ton of people at your house right now.

  
  
**PUBG:** Darcy’s mansion is basically a girl and gay’s paradise. It’s stocked full of so much amenities.

  
  
**Purrr:** Sarah loves Darcy’s soft throw pillows and blankets.

  
  
**smart lesbian:** They‘re super underrated!

  
  
**Darts:** ^ SOMEONE WHO FINALLY GETS IT.

  
  
**Darts:** Also, those throw pillows, like the main pillows on my bed, are super ergonomic for maximum comfort.

  
  
**smart lesbian:** I can already feel them taking me to another dimension where ideas and roots of suffering don’t exist.

  
  
**smols:** Kath, where are you and Sarah right now?

  
  
**Purrr:** Living room! First floor!

  
  
**smols:** Let me get my girlfriend so we can join you.

  
  
**PUBG:** Head there already! I’ll just get us some of Darcy's ginger ale so the four of us can be lesbian couples in peace.

  
  
**goo:** @Darts, do you have a place where me and Blink could cuddle in peace?

  
  
**Myrelurk:** Are you going to actually fuck Blink?

  
  
**goo:** Lol no. We’re both not in the mood but I do want to hold him and be the protective boyfriend.

  
  
**sale:** Here, we can see a top trying to protect his bottom.

  
  
**goo:** Blink’s personality and ass are highly prized. I’ll fight anyone who tries to take him away from me.

  
  
**Dalmatian:** Even me?

 

 **goo:** I’ll lose badly but if it means that Blink stays with me, I’ll do it.

  
  
**Dalmatian:** @indicator Very few men are like Mush - don’t let him go.

  
  
**indicator:** I won’t. Ever 🥰.

  
  
**Darts:** Mush! Blink! If you need a room to cuddle in, there’s a guest bedroom on the second floor! Third door on the left.

  
  
**goo:** Sweet!

  
  
**indicator:** I can’t wait to feel my Mushy’s nice and strong arms around me!

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Friday, 9:00 p.m.**

 

 **goo:** @Darts Have another room? Jack and Davey are sleeping in the room you recommended to me and Blink.

 

 **indicator:** Before any of you ask, both of them are fully clothed.

  
  
**Myrelurk:** Can’t you two just share the room with them?

  
  
**goo:** Jack is a well-built guy and Davey, while a bit lanky, is tall so it might get too cozy on that bed.

  
  
**indicator:** Plus they look so peaceful!

  
  
**indicator:** Just look...

  
  
**indicator** sent **JackbeingthebigspoonandDaveybeingthesmallspoon.png**

  
  
**Buttons Up:** They look so cute!

  
  
**Pastrami:** That would also explain why they haven’t been talking on the chat all night too.

  
  
**JoJo’s Circus:** They probably just have food coma. They ate a lot!

  
  
**smart lesbian:** Honestly, that’s looks like the best sleep my big brother had in a week.

  
  
**smols:** Why’d you think that’s the best sleep Davey had in a while?

  
  
**PUBG:** Honey, you’re literally just five feet away from Sarah. You could’ve just asked her in person.

  
  
**smols:** But the boys are somewhere else in Darcy’s mansion.

  
  
**duckbill:** Plus I’m at this stupid gala.

  
  
**PUBG:** Oh, yeah... continue.

  
  
**smart lesbian:** To answer Smalls, big bro has been stressing himself lately. It all started because of a B+ he got on a chemistry quiz.

  
  
**smart lesbian:** Remember, he really likes to keep those A+ marks consistent.

  
  
**crutch time:** Then how come Davey’s fine in getting by with average grades in P.E. class?

  
  
**talented boy:** Because we all know that Davey isn’t the most athletic guy.

  
  
**smart lesbian:** Plus he makes up for being average in P.E. by excelling in all of his classes.

 

 **smart lesbian:** It’s these moments where I’m glad Jack’s his boyfriend. They balance each other out - Jack helps him loosen up from time to time.

 

 **indicator:** Where should Mush and I go then? I still want to cuddle with him!

 

 **swingshot:** I’m setting up the fire pit in the patio area. You and Mush can join me and Charlie.

 

 **goo:** Blink and I will be there soon!

 

 **Darts:** Oh, I want to join! I’ll get some blankets so we can stay warm!

 

 **spec sheet:** Romeo says he wants to join too after he and JoJo clean up the kitchen.

 

 **Buttons Up:** JoJo says he also wants in.

 

 **crutch time:** Can you guys bring some snacks?

 

 **spec sheet:** What sort of snacks?

 

 **crutch time:** Stuff you can make s’mores with or whatever you think looks good.

 

 **swingshot:** Bring Darcy’s craft sodas too! They taste great!

 

 **spec sheet:** S’mores stuff, tasty snacks and Darcy’s craft sodas - anything else?

 

 **crutch time:** I think that’s enough.

  
**spec sheet:** @Buttons Up, can you help me out with the snacks and drinks?

 

 **Buttons Up:** Sure!

 

 **Darts:** There are some metal wire baskets in the pantry! Use those so carrying the food and the sodas will be easier!

 

 **spec sheet:** Thanks Darcy!

 

 **Darts:** No problemo!

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Friday, 9:45 p.m.**

 

 **Darts:** @duckbill I wish you were here.

 

 **duckbill:** Same babe. I really miss you too.

 

 **Darts:** I feel jealous of the couples around me being cuddly and cute.

 

 **duckbill:** Who are the couples around you?

 

 **Darts:** Crutchie and Finch, Blink and Mush, Romeo and Specs then Buttons and JoJo.

 

 **duckbill:** That’s an overall wholesome group you have there.

 

 **Darts:** I want to be wholesome with you too.

 

 **duckbill:** I’ll come over tomorrow so we can be wholesome together. Just the two of us.

 

 **Darts:** Yay! ☺️

 

 **duckbill:** Also, congrats to @sale @Myrelurk and @spec sheet for making it on the sports teams.

 

 **sale:** Thanks Bill!

 

 **Myrelurk:** Yeah, thanks.

 

 **spec sheet:** 👍🏿

 

 **goo:** Price and Specs were very good and then some so they’ve earned their keep on the volleyball team.

 

 **Pastrami:** And while Myron still needs some work, he’ll be a great handler on the ultimate team.

 

 **Purrr:** Henry, where are you right now? I haven’t seen you after we all ate JoJo, Romeo and Spot’s foods.

 

 **Pastrami:** Me, Myron, Price, and the twins are in a game room on the third floor. It’s full of board games, different consoles and a dope PC setup!

 

 **Pastrami:** This room also has a pantry, microwave and a small fridge full of the drinks downstairs!

 

 **PUBG:** I’m super tempted to check it out but I’m having too much fun talking with the girls so have fun up there!

 

 **Myrelurk:** Also, we have Kath’s apple pie and the macaroons up here. I asked Ike to get them before we started playing since we were feeling a bit hungry (again) after we discovered the game room.

 

 **smart lesbian:** No wonder I’ve been looking for both in the kitchen. None of us touched the desserts since we were too full after the main meal.

 

 **Darts:** What are you guys playing right now?

 

 **Myrelurk:** It’s this board game called Secret Hitler.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Ummm...

 

 **Myrelurk:** I know (especially if you’re Jewish) the name is questionable but it’s a really good game.

 

 **Myrelurk:** It fucking fosters distrust and I love it. Fascism still and will never ever be cool and valid though.

 

 **kennel:** I didn’t peg you to be the good destructive type Myron.

 

 **Myrelurk:** You learn as you go dude.

 

 **Pastrami:** The twins are so distrustful of each other right now, it’s unreal.

 

 **kennel:** Why?

 

 **Myrelurk:** There are two teams on Secret Hitler: The Liberals and The Facists. The Liberals have the majority but the Fascists have the advantage of knowing there fellow fascists including Hitler (at least in games of 5-6 players).

 

 **Myrelurk:** Both teams have two ways to win. The first involves policies which are separated into two types: Liberal Polices and Fascist ones.

 

 **sale:** The Liberals need to enact five policies while Fascists needs to enable six in order to win.

 

 **smart lesbian:** What’s the balance of power right now?

 

 **sale:** Four liberal policies have been enacted but four fascist ones as well

 

 **smart lesbian:** The Liberals have the advantage then.

 

 **sale:** Not really because, as President, I drew three liberal policy tiles before I had to discard one of them. I then gave the remaining two to my Chancellor, which is Myron this time. Myron had to discard the other liberal policy in order to enact the remaining liberal policy.

 

 **Pastrami:** Not good to be a Liberal in this game right now because there is basically no liberal policies at this point.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Wait why?

 

 **Myrelurk:** There are 17 policy tiles: Six are Liberal while 11 are Fascists. Liberals basically have a margin of error by one.

 

 **smart lesbian:** That’s so unfair.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Remember, this is a game that’s all about deceit and trust.

 

 **sale:** By the way, and by the majority vote, Ike is now the president and I’m now the chancellor.

 

 **Purrr:** I’m suddenly interested because there’s voting involved.

 

 **sale:** There are ‘Ja’ and ‘Nein’ vote cards. They will reflect your vote in the new government proposed.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** Since three of the players are chatting here and are a bit too distracted, I'm announcing that I formally execute Henry Del Rios.

 

 **Pastrami:** Shit.

 

 **Mikeshake:** Wait... are you the führer himself?

 

 **Pastrami:** Yeah, I’m role playing that guy in this game who got assassinated. I have the secret role card shit.

 

 **sale:** OMG A LIBERAL VICTORY!!!

 

 **sale:** But who’s playing who? I’m on the liberal team by the way.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** Liberal.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Liberal.

 

 **Mikeshake:** I’m the lone ordinary Fascist.

 

 **Purrr:** Why did the liberals win?

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** Easy, I executed Hitler. That’s the other way how the Liberals can win.

 

 **Mikeshake:** But the other way the Fascists team wins is by electing Hitler as the chancellor - not as president. It should be noted that Fascists team wins when Hitler is elected chancellor AFTER a third Fascist policy has been enacted.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** But because their was a fourth fascist policy enacted in the last round, it unlocked the presidential power to execute a player in the game. In that light, I decided to kill Henry.

 

 **Pastrami:** How’d you it was me?!

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** When Price was the presidential candidate and he was picking a chancellor, you were crossing your fingers a lot. When he picked Myron instead and the ‘Ja’ vote went through, you fisted your hand.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** You did the same thing when I picked Price to be chancellor. Even if you voted for me and Price, your body language gave it away. That’s why, as President, I decided to execute you.

 

 **Mikeshake:** I knew me and Henry were done for when my identitical twin killed him.

 

 **kennel:** Can me and Tommy play?

 

 **sale:** There’s room for five more people!

 

 **kennel:** Yay!

 

 **Myrelurk:** Where were you two by the way?

 

 **talented boy:** We’re in the study. Kenny was looking over a book about dogs while I was getting some sleep. Albert and Elmer are with us in the room too but they’re both still snoozing.

 

 **Ferrari:** Can me and Spot join too?

 

 **Myrelurk:** Knock yourselves out.

 

 **Ferrari:** Cool, let me get this large tin of fancy chocolate covered almonds in the bathroom me and Spot are at.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Why are there chocolate covered almonds in the bathroom?

 

 **kennel:** Why were you and Spot in the bathroom?

 

 **Ferrari:** Spotty and I were making out of course!

 

 **Dalmatian:** But when I hoisted up Racer on the vanity area part, he knocked over this large ass tin which was full of the chocolate covered almonds.

 

 **Ferrari:** There’s even a sodoku book in here, aromatherapy candles and so much shit from Lush.

 

 **Darts:** THAT’S MY BATHROOM. WHY ARE YOU AND SPOT MAKING OUT IN MY BATHROOM?!

 

 **Ferrari:** It’s nice in here! It’s like being in a spa of an uber fancy hotel!

 

 **Dalmatian:** Why do you even have a sodoku book in here?

 

 **Darts:** I solve sodoku puzzles when I take long soaks in the tub.

 

 **duckbill:** My boyfriend loves taking long bath soaks. It happens a lot more often than you might think.

 

 **PUBG:** Darcy is the cool and rich wine aunt friend we all aspire to be.

 

 **Ferrari:** Spot and I are on our way to that game room!

 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Friday, 10:08 p.m.**

 

 **swingshot:** Has anyone seen Albert or Elmer?

 

 **Jackscrew:** They’re in the study. We saw them when Dave and I passed by.

 

 **crutch time:** Oh, you and Davey awake already?

 

 **Jackscrew:** Yeah. He wants a large mug of hot chocolate now and I want some apple pie. I’m just waiting for him by the stairs.

 

 **Pastrami:** Oh don’t bother with Kath’s apple pie or even the macarons. They're up here in Darcy’s game room.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Well fuck.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Why are you waiting for my brother by the stairs?

 

 **Jackscrew:** He wanted to checkout if Darcy has a specific book in the study. I know don’t what’s taking him so long though.

 

 **Darts:** @Jackscrew There’s a jar of chocolate crumbles in the kitchens! Use that for hot chocolate! You only need to add warm milk. And if you want, you can have a couple packs of my artisan snack packs from the fridge.

 

 **Jackscrew:** What’s in the snack pack?

 

 **Darts:** Creamy Fontina cheese with Genoa salami and black pepper artisan crackers or Spanish Manchego cheese with smoky chorizo salami and artisan crackers.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Fancy cheese, crackers and meat? Sold!

 

 **Jackscrew:** Wait... Dave just came back but it looks like he just saw a ghost.

 

 **smart gay:** YOU PEOPLE WON’T BELIEVE WHAT I SAW.

 

 **swingshot:** What is it?

  
**smart gay** sent **WhyisAlbertFrenchingElmer.mov**

  
  
**Jackscrew:** Damn... Go get it DaSilva!!!

 

 **Purrr:** Oh my god...

 

 **smart lesbian:** There are no straight explanations for this.

 

 **Ferrari:** Looks like Elmer’s really enjoying it!

  
  
**crutch time** sent **Specsbeingashockedmeme.png**

  
  
**swingshot:** same

 

 **spec sheet:** same

 

 **Mikeshake:** same

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** same

 

 **PUBG:** same

 

 **smols:** same

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** same

 

 **Buttons Up:** same

 

 **duckbill:** same

 

 **Darts:** same

 

 **goo:** same

 

 **indicator:** same

 

 **kennel:** same

 

 **talented boy:** same

 

 **Dalmatian:** Looks like my theory is true... Albert and I are attracted to idiots.

 

 **smols:** @Red Lobster @glue Why did you two not tell us?!!!

 

 **Red Lobster:** Tell you guys what?

 

 **PUBG:** Scroll up.

 

 **Red Lobster:** OH MY GOD.

 

 **glue:** I knew it! I told you someone was watching us!

 

 **smols:** Dude, why were you making out with Elmer like he was some sort of snack?

 

 **Red Lobster:** Well... he is a snack. Right Elmer sweetheart?

 

 **glue:** If I’m a snack then you’re the main course.

 

 **Ferrari:** *INCOHERENT SCREECHING NOISES*

 

 **Purrr:** Are you two boyfriends now?

 

 **Red Lobster:** Yeah.

 

 **glue:** Yes!

 

 **Red Lobster:** It turns out we both had a huge crush with each other.

 

 **glue:** We talked before we eventually confessed to each other. We then talked about how we’re both giant morons but that somehow lead us to kissing.

 

 **glue:** Albert’s a really good kisser. I finally know why people enjoy making out with him.

 

 **Red Lobster:** There’s a lot more where those kisses came from 😚.

 

 **glue:** I can’t wait to try them out 😊.

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** Looks like my work here is done.

 

 **spec sheet:** Wait, you knew about this?

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** I only knew Elmer’s crush on Albert though, not the other way around.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Technically, I knew about this too because the way they look at each other is so painfully obvious. I’m so surprised most of you guys never suspected them pining for one another.

 

 **sale:** And naturally, since Myron knew about them, the info trickled down to me and Skittery.

 

 **glue:** I now want hot chocolate too.

 

 **Red Lobster:** @Jackscrew @smart gay, can Elmer and I come along with you two downstairs?

 

 **smart gay:** How ‘bout you just come down with me so both of us can make the hot chocolate and get Jack’s snacks. My boyfriend can keep Elmer company there in the study. I still want to find a certain book - assuming it's in there.

 

 **glue:** Works for me!

 

 **Jackscrew:** I’ll keep Elmer company then but get me a soda instead of hot chocolate!

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

****Pastrami**** started a direct conversation with **skitty  
**

**Friday, 10:28 p.m.**

 

 

 **Pastrami:** Hey! Where are you? Haven't seen you all night after the main dinner.

 

 **skitty:** I'm in the piano room at the first floor. It’s soundproofed in here so I can’t hear anyone from the outside.

 

 **Pastrami:** Did you check out the video Davey sent in the group chat?

 

 **skitty:** I put the main chat on mute so I don't know about that video you're talking about.

 

 **Pastrami:** He sent a video of Albert and Elmer kissing.

 

 **skitty:** Really...? They’re together now?

 

 **Pastrami:** Yeah! They’re boyfriends now.

 

 **skitty:** That’s good...

 

 **Pastrami:** Are you alone right now?

 

 **skitty:** I have the piano to keep me company.

 

 **Pastrami:** You play the piano?

 

 **skitty:** I do. I took lessons as a kid.

 

 **skitty:** I’m still a bit bummed out that you guys took the apple pie and macarons though. I went out of the piano room a while ago to get some but the girls told me you guys took them all.

 

 **Pastrami:** Oh that...

 

 **Pastrami:** I still have a whole slice of apple pie and three macarons left. I can give them to you.

 

 **skitty:** Well, if you’re willing, I’ll come up there. Wait for me.

 

 **Pastrami:** No!

 

 **skitty:** No?

 

 **Pastrami:** I mean I can come down there instead. I’ll bring you the desserts!

 

 **skitty:** Oh...

 

 **skitty:** Well... do you want me to play a song for you when you get here in exchange for the food?

 

 **Pastrami:** Can you play both The Office and Parks and Rec themes?

 

 **skitty:** Hehe, that won't be a problem 🙂.

 

 **Pastrami:** Cool! 😃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound off in the comments below so you can tell me what you guys think of it! :)


	6. the wangan king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferrari: So cute!!!
> 
> Ferrari: We are living for Almer!
> 
> Alfa Romeo: OMG SKITTERY JUST WIPED THE FLOOR WITH SNIPER, BILL AND SPECS!!! I’M CRYING!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time : 15 Mins
> 
> list of usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - swingshot / Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Alfa Romeo / Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - Mikeshake  
> Ike - Ike Ike Baby  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Lobster  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Trio Burrito!]**

**Thursday, 4:41 p.m.**

 

 **sale:** GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! IKE ASKED ME OUT! IKE ASKED ME OUT!!!

  
 **sale:** ☆:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:☆

  
 **Myrelurk:** That’s really cool man, I’m happy for you.

 

 **skitty:** How did Ike ask you out?

 

 **sale:** Ike was waiting for me outside the volleyball locker room. When I got out with Mush and Specs, he basically made them go away by telling them he really wanted to talk to me in private.

 

 **sale:** So when Mush and Specs left me with him, I sensed Ike got nervous because he won’t look directly look at me and he kept rubbing the right side of his neck.

 

 **sale:** After he built up some nerve, he asked me out if I was willing to go on a date with him to a diner called Jacobi’s tomorrow.

 

 **Myrelurk:** You obviously agreed to go out with him.

 

 **sale:** Of course I did! I’m not passing up the opportunity to go out on a date with a cute guy like him!

 

 **skitty:** How did Ike react?

 

 **sale:** He looked super relieved. That sorta surprised me because I think he’s an attractive guy and I’m pretty sure it’s not his first date.

 

 **sale:** Anyway, after we traded our cell numbers, he walked me to the bus stop where I catch my ride home. I found the gesture to be super sweet of him to do.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Damn, Ike’s already laying the groundwork to impress you. The act of him walking with you to the bus stop is a good example of that. Small gestures like that can go a long way in wooing a person.

 

 **sale:** Hey Myron, how are you gonna ask Ike’s identical twin brother out?

 

 **Myrelurk:** I’m gonna gun for the hot, sweaty athlete look. I’ll ask him before I hit the showers with the others. Skittery is always with Mike, watching the ultimate team practice at the bleachers.

 

 **sale:** Make sure to keep your canister of Old Spice handy!

 

 **Myrelurk:** Noted.

 

 **sale:** How ‘bout you Skits? Anything big that happened between you and Henry?

 

 **Myrelurk:** Henry found out Skits can play the piano. He talked to me about it during ultimate practice.

 

 **sale:** Really?! When did this happen?!

 

 **skitty:** Darcy’s mansion. He brought me a plate of his desserts down to the piano room. In exchange, I played The Office and Parks and Rec theme songs for him. That eventually led me to play other songs on the piano.

 

 **sale:** CUTE!!!

 

 **skitty:** But nah, Henry’s way out of my league. It doesn’t help he asked this girl out today - Specs was his wingman.

 

 **skitty:** As much as I don’t like to say this but I think Price is right about him being straight. Sorry Myron but Henry did have big straight energy vibe radiating off of him. He’s not interested in boys.

 

 **sale:** Awww... 😔

 

 **sale:** For once in my life, I desire to be wrong.

 

 **Myrelurk:** I don’t know...

 

 **skitty:** You don’t know...?

 

 **Myrelurk:** I really do have this feeling that Henry’s not straight. I still think you have a chance with him.

 

 **skitty:** Not now with him asking that girl out.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Well, if I’m wrong, there are still plenty of fish in the sea, Skittery.

 

 **skitty:** I guess you’re right...

 

 **sale:** How are you feeling now? 🙁

 

 **skitty:** Bummed out but I can’t think about that now. I have a certain crown to defend.

 

 **sale:** Are you at the arcade right now?

 

 **skitty:** With Specs, Bill and Sniper. Romeo came along too. Want me to make them wait for you two so you can see me defend my crown?

 

 **Myrelurk:** If you can, please do just that.

 

 **skitty:** On it.

 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Thursday, 6:36 p.m.**

 

 **Dalmatian:** @Red Lobster Is it true that you got suspended today?

 

 **Red Lobster:** Yeah. Actually, both me and Morris got suspended.

 

 **Ferrari:** Why?

 

 **Red Lobster:** I decked Morris. He put this extremely transphobic letter inside Elmer’s locker. The handwriting already told me who wrote it.

 

 **Red Lobster:** I hunted him down and when I found the asshole by his car, I’ve walked up to him and gave my left hook to his face.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Ouch...

 

 **Red Lobster:** The fight between me and him didn’t last long since a teacher stopped us. And yes, we both ended up in the Principal Medda’s office. But it was there where things just got worse for Morris lmao.

 

 **goo:** How?

 

 **Red Lobster:** When I accused him of putting a transphobic letter in Elmer’s locker, Principal Medda asked where it was located. I gave her the specific location and sure enough, there was a security camera overlooking that part.

 

 **Red Lobster:** When she replayed the surveillance tapes, it was over for Morris since everyone in the room saw him put it in Elmer’s locker.

 

 **Jackscrew:** So, how long will you be in suspension?

 

 **Red Lobster:** It’ll be just a day for me but the fucking transphobe gets three. I don’t regret giving him a well-deserved black eye btw.

 

 **glue:** How are you holding up, Albie?

 

 **Red Lobster:** I should be asking you that sweetheart.

 

 **glue:** Shaken but fine.

 

 **Red Lobster:** Really?

 

 **glue:** Okay, I could really use a lot of hugs.

 

 **Red Lobster:** Want me to bring you food too?

 

 **glue:** Aren’t you in trouble with your parents?

 

 **Red Lobster:** They’re both in Milwaukee for a wedding of my dad's friend so they can’t ground me even if they tried lmao.

 

 **glue:** Well... I want the meatiest and cheesiest burger you can buy from Carl Jr.’s. I have ice cream here that we can share.

 

 **Red Lobster:** Sweet! I’ll to get there soon!

 

 **Red Lobster:** 😘

**glue:** 🥰

**Ferrari:** So cute!!!

 

 **Ferrari:** We are living for Almer!

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** OMG SKITTERY JUST WIPED THE FLOOR WITH SNIPER, BILL AND SPECS!!! I’M CRYING!!!

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** Okay... I'm feeling the sweet iced tea that I drank again. I’ll brb! I just need go to the bathroom!

 

 **Dalmatian:** What’s happening?

 

 **Myrelurk:** Ranking First Race: Skittery (1st), Sniper (2nd), Bill (3rd), Specs (4th).

 

 **Myrelurk:** Since you people don’t know, I’ll just say that Skittery is one hell of a driver - both in arcade and real life.

 

 **smart gay:** I’m not following…

 

 **sale:** Watch this! They're gonna race again!

 

 **sale** sent a link: **Bill,Skittery,SniperandSpecsracingnanarcadegameagain.livestream**

**Jackscrew:** Skittery looks so serious, holy crap.

 

 **smart gay:** What does “10th Grade Pro” and the lion behind Skittery’s car mean?

 

 **sale:** It means he’s difficult to beat and has a ton of wins under his belt.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Skittery can lose but that rarely happens. Most of the time, he will take first place. I think he’s this arcade’s Midnight Maximum Tune champion.

 

 **sale:** Skits also has all of the crowns in the race courses of the game!

 

 **Ferrari:** What are the cars they’re using?

 

 **Myrelurk:** Bill - Porsche 911 Turbo S (Newer Version)

 

 **Darts:** No surprises there, my man loves Porsches.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Sniper - Chevy Camaro SS

 

 **Myrelurk:** Specs - Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 V-Spec

 

 **Myrelurk:** Skittery - Toyota Chaser Tourer V

 

 **Myrelurk:** ^ All of them are tuned to be crazy powerful. Currently, they have 760 HP each though that can be more.

 

 **Pastrami:** But Skittery’s clearly a pro at that racing game.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Midnight Maximum Tune has always been his favorite game at the arcades. It tears him away from the piano.

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** @Myrelurk Why does Skittery have another car? I remember him driving a different one before I had to go to the restroom.

 

 **Myrelurk:** I should point out by now that Skittery has a few different cars with the same amount of horsepower. That’s because he says each of his cars feels more suited in a certain area compared to another one.

 

 **Dalmatian:** The boy knows his game.

 

 **Myrelurk:** In the first race, the four of them were racing through Mt. Taikan, a course full of sharp turns and very long curves. In courses like that, he uses his Mazda RX-8 Type S. But since they’re all now racing in the Osaka Area, he’s in his signature car: the Toyota Chaser. If Skits wants something a bit different, he’ll be in his Audi RS4 or Mazda Eunos Cosmo Type-S.

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** SPECS FINALLY OVERTOOK SKITTERY.

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** Forget what I said, he’s been overtaken by Skittery. Specs hit a truck by accident.

 

 **Myrelurk:** ...And the local Wangan King has defended his rightful position. Skittery won again.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Ranking Second Race: Skittery (1st), Bill (2nd), Specs (3rd), Sniper (4th).

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** And we’re now leaving the arcade, there’s a ton of people who were waiting for a long time to play.

 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Thursday, 7:20 p.m.**

 

 **skitty:** @duckbill You made it home yet?

 

 **duckbill:** Yeah

 

 **skitty:** Again, thanks for the ride home.

 

 **duckbill:** Well, I should thank you for letting me look around your super cool Acura Legend. It’s an LS, right?

 

 **skitty:** Yeah, my car is a Legend LS. 1995.

 

 **sale:** You think Skittery’s 90s Acura is cool?

 

 **duckbill:** Because it’s the very car that proves to me Acura used to be cool. It’s in mint condition too and all of the modifications he put in are very tasteful.

 

 **Myrelurk:** I can’t believe a rich white guy who owns the latest Porsche 911 thinks Skittery’s sedan is actually cool.

 

 **duckbill:** It is!

 

 **spec sheet:** @skitty Why do you not bring your car to school?

 

 **skitty:** I need to recoup the money I spent on it.

 

 **spec sheet:** What did you modify on your car?

 

 **skitty:** I put in a Sony touchscreen in it because cars from the mid-90s didn’t have Android Auto or Apple CarPlay. I then put in six new speakers. After that, I installed front and rear parking sensors. After that, I got it new LED lights (front, rear and interior). Then I got a set of five-spoke rims from Enkei and Michelin all-season tires for it.  Finally, I got it lowered by three inches on drop springs and an alarm system.

 

 **goo:** I don’t know anything about cars but those sound expensive.

 

 **Purrr:** You’re middle-class right?

 

 **skitty:** Yeah.

 

 **Purrr:** Then how did you get money to do all of that?

 

 **skitty:** My dad’s an auto mechanic so I already save on costs. I help him out in doing the modification I want. As for the money part, I either babysit or track the inventory at my dad’s auto shop. You can say I’m pretty much a gear head thanks to him.

 

 **duckbill:** You know, if I weren’t with Darcy right now, I’d date you.

 

 **skitty:** You would?

 

 **duckbill:** Yeah. You’re cute, you know cars and a kick-ass arcade racing driver.

 

 **Darts:** I feel so threatened.

 

 **duckbill:** Don’t worry babe, my eyes are only on you.

 

 **Darts:** ☺ Now I’m reassured.

 

 **duckbill:** I also like how your choice of cars kinda reflects you as a person...

 

 **Myrelurk:** Wdym Bill?

 

 **duckbill:** Skittery’s choice of cars tend to be sleepers. They’re basically unassuming cars that have tons of performance potential.

 

 **duckbill:** If you think about it, Skittery is like that. He doesn’t look like it but we all know he’s super cute and has a lot of potential boyfriend material in him. I’m assuming it won’t be long ‘til someone takes Skittery’s gay ass for a spin before they take him off the market for good.

 

 **sale:** That’s one hell of a compliment for Skits!

 

 **spec sheet:** @skitty Do you plan on still modifying your car?

 

 **skitty:** Yeah but I still need to save enough money. I want to put in a new exhaust system then an all new set of performance brakes.

 

 **skitty:** That’s gonna take a while since they’re not cheap.

 

 **swingshot:** Are you planning to add more power to your car?

 

 **skitty:** When I win the lotto. Adding power to a car can get expensive very fast.

 

 **crutch time:** Why’s it so pricey?

 

 **skitty:** You have to think about if the transmission, cooling systems and the parts themselves can handle it. The last thing I want to happen is finding out my car literally not being able to handle the new power it’s got.

 

 **swingshot:** Speaking of power...

 

 **swingshot** changed his name to **Hawkbae.**

 

 **crutch time:** To be fair, my Finch is a bae. A really fine one at that.

 

 **Darts:** So is Bill!

 

 **glue:** So is Albert!

 

 **Ferrari:** So is Spot!

 

 **kennel:** So is Tommy!

 

 **indicator:** So is Mush!

 

 **Buttons Up:** So is JoJo!

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** So is Specs!

 

 **PUBG:** Here we can see the bottoms defend their tops.

 

 **talented boy:** Wtf???

 

 **smart lesbian:** I wonder why my big bro didn’t join in.

 

 **smart gay:** It’s just going to stroke Jackie’s ego.

 

 **smart gay:** But still...

 

 **smart gay:** Jack Kelly is one super hot bi and that’s not tea, it’s a fact. 🤤 🤤 🤤 🤤 

 

 **Mikeshake:** THE EMOJIS LMAO!!!

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** I’M SCREECHING!!!

 

 **smart lesbian:** OMG BIG BRO!!!

 

 **Purrr:** Looks like Davey got the last word in.

 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

****Myrelurk**** started a direct conversation with **Ike Ike Baby  
**

**Thursday, 7:40 p.m.**

 

 **Myrelurk:** Hey

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** Hey!

 

 **Myrelurk:** I’m not going to beat around the bush so here it goes...

 

 **Myrelurk:** Do you mind if I date your twin? I want to ask him out tomorrow.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** You want to date Mike?

 

 **Myrelurk:** Yeah.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** You can date my older twin. I won’t be able to stop you even if I tried. Besides, you seem to be a good guy for him.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Thanks.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** But take care of him. My older bro has not had any boy take him out before.

 

 **Myrelurk:** I will.

 

 **Myrelurk:** How old is Mike compared to you btw?

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** Mike’s older than me by 15 minutes.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Ah...

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** In return, is it okay if I ask Price out?

 

 **Myrelurk:** You already did so...

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** You knew about that?

 

 **Myrelurk:** Yeah. Price told me and Skittery everything. He’s super happy about it too.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** Oh...

 

 **Myrelurk:** Take care of Price. He’s like a brother to me. Actually, both Price and Skittery are like brothers to me.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** I will.

 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[The Breakfast Club]**

**Thursday, 8:00 p.m.**

 

 **goo:** @Pastrami You psyched for your date with August Langley?

 

 **Pastrami:** I’m actually having a bit of a crisis right now.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Is it because of Skittery?

 

 **Pastrami:** Who else?

 

 **Pastrami:** When Bill said that if Darcy and him weren’t dating, he’d take Skits out. That sort of freaked me out.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Why did that freak you out?

 

 **Pastrami:** It confirmed to me that Skittery is capable of catching a guy’s attention and not just mine.

 

 **spec sheet:** But those guys have to look long and hard though. It doesn’t help that Skittery is uncomfortable with new people around him. If you ask me, most boys don’t want to deal with that.

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** But I have a feeling if a guy perseveres enough, it’d be smooth sailing for him to date Skittery. If you all think about it, Skittery is gonna be really happy that a boy will finally do all those romantic things with him. And as for the guy who tries to date him, he’s probably going to be super impressed on a lot of stuff Skittery does.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Romeo, dude, you’re not helping out Henry here.

 

 **goo:** He’s not wrong though.

 

 **spec sheet:** What my boyfriend said are all within the realm of probability.

 

 **Pastrami:** Who could blame ‘em? Skittery’s really cute, has a great smile, knows about cars, works hard and plays the piano. What mother wouldn’t like the boy?

 

 **goo:** Homophobic ones.

 

 **Pastrami:** Okay true...

 

 **Pastrami:** Do you guys think I should still go on that date with August Langley?

 

 **Red Lobster:** Sorry if I put you guys on read - I was making out with Elmer lmao.

 

 **Red Lobster:** And yeah, I think you should still go on that date with August. Maybe she’ll help take your mind off Skittery.

 

 **Pastrami:** Wouldn’t that be unfair though? That I’m with someone while my mind is thinking about someone else - not the person I’m with?

 

 **Red Lobster:** Just see where it goes Henry. Maybe August will impress you in more ways than one. Besides, you’ve already asked her out.

 

 **Pastrami:** True...

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I’m not so sure about Albert’s explanation though.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Why?

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** It might put Henry off his date. Sometimes, that could show in unexpected moments. August will catch that though she might not bring it up.

 

 **goo:** Fuck, you’re right.

 

 **Pastrami:** I’ll do my best in trying to keep Skittery off my mind while I’m on my date with August then.

 

 **spec sheet:** Remember to keep that subtle and consistent!

 

 **Hawkbae:** @Alfa Romeo Haven’t you wanted to change your username so you can separate yourself from Race and the Italian car username?

 

 **Alfa Romeo:** Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me Finch!

 

 **Alfa Romeo** changed his username to **Times New Romance.**

**Pastrami:** I have to say, that’s a really clever username. Long but clever.

 

 **goo:** ^ Same!

 

 **spec sheet:** It’s really cool Ro! 😍

 

 **Times New Romance:** Thanks my hot nerd!

 

 **spec sheet:** 🥰

 

 **Red Lobster:** Okay, I’m going to go back to making out with Elmer now.

 

 **goo:** Aw, I wish I can make out with my boyfriend now.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Same here.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** ^ Mood.

 

 **Pastrami:** Damn, at least you guys have a boyfriend. I don’t even have someone to call my own...

 

 **Hawkbae:** Lol 😂 that is true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me in the comment section below on what should happen next and what you people thought of this chapter! :)


	7. all stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times New Romance: THE SHADE!!! OML!!!
> 
> indicator: Bitch, I am gagging.
> 
> Darts: Me too.
> 
> kennel: Me three!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time : 15 Mins
> 
> list of usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - Mikeshake  
> Ike - Ike Ike Baby  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Lobster / Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy

 

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Friday, 7:57 p.m.**

 

 **Times New Romance:** @smart gay You were serving legs today. If you ask me, you should just wear skinny jeans from now on.

 

 **smart gay:** Thanks.

 

 **Jackscrew:** It was really hard to keep on intimidating the other guys at school today.

 

 **crutch time:** Yeah, why the hell were you doing that?

 

 **Jackscrew:** Davey’s mine and I don’t share him. And it’s not my fault that only now they’re realizing how gorgeous he actually is.

 

 **smart lesbian:** You’re making my big brother blush lmao.

 

 **indicator:** What’s happening?

 

 **crutch time:** Did you guys know that Davey has stunning legs?

 

 **Buttons Up:** Um, yes? It’s like super model level beautiful. I’ve been wanting to make pants for him but he keeps on turning down my free offers.

 

 **smart gay:** I appreciate the gesture but I don’t need more clothes.

 

 **Buttons Up:** ^ See what I mean?

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** What’s the hype with Davey’s legs?

 

 **kennel:** You seriously don’t know? 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I really don’t know.

 

 **goo:** I also don’t know.

 

 **spec sheet:** Same here.

 

 **Myrelurk:** I’m fairly new to this group so...

 

 **talented boy:** What’s the big deal with Davey’s legs anyway?

 

 **Darts:** Gay gasp!

 

 **smols:** Double lesbian gasp!!

 

 **Times New Romance:** Triple gay gasp!!!

 

 **Purrr:** @smart lesbian Do you have pictures of your older brother’s legs?

 

 **smart lesbian:** Hold on...

 

 **smart gay:** Wait... Sarah why do you have pictures of my legs?

 

 **smart lesbian:** Inspirational purposes.

 

 **smart lesbian** sent **Daveyserving220%leggoalsrealness.png**  

 

 **indicator:** To those not in the know, say hallelu to one of the most sickening pairs of legs your eyes will ever get to see in your life!

 

 ****goo:** **Well, those are two very good reasons why Jack is dating Davey. Like holy shit...

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I’m so sending that to my cheerleading captain. She always wanted inspiration for great legs.

 

 **spec sheet:** Those legs are almost impossible to have.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Damn...

 

 **talented boy:** Damn indeed...

 

 **Ferrari:** Tatianna, Courtney Act, Valentina, Alyssa Edwards and Plastique Tiara stanned. Laganja Estranja and Naomi Smalls found deceased.

 

 **Buttons Up:** People make choices... but those queens were a choice and we are here for it!

 

 **Times New Romance:** LMAO!!! 😂 😂 😂 😂 😂 😂 😂

 

 **crutch time:** I’m sitting across in the living room from Jack rn and I can literally see his mouth just watering.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Ew!!

 

 **Purrr:** Gross!!!

 

 **Myrelurk:** Seriously, I didn’t need the mental image of my ultimate frisbee team captain salivating for his boyfriend.

 

 **Dalmatian:** It’s a known fact that Jack Kelly is always thirsty.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Shut up!

 

 **Dalmatian:** He didn’t even deny it.

 

 **Jackscrew:** You’re right. I’m quite the horndog... hey Race, want to get down with me sometime?

 

 **Ferrari:** I have to admit; I am curious on how good Jack is in the bedroom.

 

 **skitty:** Why did Jack and Race say that?

 

 **spec sheet:** It’s their way of riling up Spot together.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Only I can get do that to you Racer, I don’t share. And don’t do it Kelly, especially if you know what’s good for ya.

 

 **spec sheet:** See what I mean? We know it's an empty threat but Spot doesn't like taking chances and is the type to be very protective of Race... 

 

 **skitty:** Oh.

 

 **PUBG:** Hey Skittery, why was Forest Kim talking to you at school today?

 

 **smols:** He was obviously flirting with him.

 

 **Pastrami:** Forest Kim, the nice Korean-American guy who made everyone believe that nerds can be smart and good looking?

 

 **smols:** That’s the one!

 

 **skitty:** @PUBG He was just asking me if I was interested in joining the mathletes.

 

 **Times New Romance:** But Specs is also a nerd, is kind and incredibly hot. Why did they only notice that with Forest Kim?

 

 **Ferrari:** I think it’s because he looks like a K-Pop star.

 

 **Ferrari:** And I’d normally say joining the mathletes is social suicide but since Forest Kim is there, you should totally join!

 

 **Mikeshake:** Actually, that’s his way of letting someone know they’re cute. It’s also Forest’s way of asking someone out.

 

 **Pastrami:** What???

 

 **skitty:** Oh, that would explain why he followed up with another question, trying to see if I was free this weekend.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Did you say yes?

 

 **skitty:** I said no because I was going to work on my car in the shop this weekend and on the next.

 

 **Ferrari:** I can’t believe you said no to a nice, hot and smart guy like him!

 

 **skitty:** I wasn’t interested in him so I let it slide...

 

 **Ferrari:** But he‘s hot and smart!

 

 **Dalmatian:** Racer, stop badgering the poor kid.

 

 **Ferrari:** Ugh, fine...

 

 **kennel:** Okay! So question. If you were a drag queen, what would be your name?

 

 **kennel:** My name would be Finnick Bellwether!

 

 **indicator:** My name would be Claire Debonaire.

 

 **Times New Romance:** My drag name would be Narra Clara!

 

 **Buttons Up:** I’m Taylor Davenport, from the fabulous house of Davenport.

 

 **Ferrari:** Lancia Eleganza is gonna come for you hoes.

 

 **smart gay:** You do that while I, Minerva Gray, will be crowned.

 

 **skitty:** I think I’ll go with Laguna Seca.

 

 **crutch time:** Hazel Waters, TFIOS fans will know where I got that name.

 

 **Mikeshake:** I’d be Gemini One!

 

 **glue:** I want to be Amber Linetti!

 

 **Darts:** Leia Tequila would fit me so well lmao. I love so many types of drinks!

 

 **smols:** Welcome to Newsies Drag Race All Stars...

 

 **Times New Romance:** Why is this an All Stars cast?

 

 **smols:** You’re not the usual 14 so this number of contestants, in my opinion, is more fitting of an All Stars season. Even though All Stars season has a max of 10 returning queens.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Oh I get it!

 

 **smols:** 11 of the most epic returning queens are out for the crown... but who will be number one?

 

 **smols:** The winner of Newsies Drag Race All Stars will receive a one year supply of cosmetics by Anastasia Beverly Hills, a coveted spot in Jacobi’s, and a cash prize of $100,000!

 

 **Red Lobster:** Who’d be the judges though?

 

 **PUBG:** Us girls because while almost everyone here is gay, half of you men don’t know shit about make up.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Who’d be the winner of Newsies Drag Race All Stars though?

 

 **Purrr:** If you ask me, I think it’d be Ms. Taylor Davenport (Buttons). Runners up would be the incomparable Narra Clara (Romeo) and the one and only Minerva Gray (Davey).

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** ^ I whole heartedly agree with this decision!!!

 

 **Dalmatian:** Who’d be the first and second one to get booted?

 

 **smart lesbian:** That would be Gemini One (Mike) then Claire Debonaire (Blink) respectively.

 

 **smols:** And the villain of the season - that people will actually love - would be Lancia Eleganza (Race).

 

 **Ferrari:** I’ll take it!

 

 **talented boy:** Who’d be the fishiest queen then?

 

 **Purrr:** It’d be a tie between Taylor Davenport and Laguna Seca (Skittery).

 

 **Hawkbae:** Who’d be Miss Congeniality?

 

 **smart lesbian:** They don’t do that in RPDR AS so we’re not doing it here.

 

 **Hawkbae:** But if you girls or America had to choose, who would it be?

 

 **PUBG:** The public ends up voting for both Amber Linetti (Elmer) and Hazel Waters (Crutchie). They’ll share the title of Miss Congeniality.

 

 **Red Lobster:** Awesome!

 

 **glue:** I agree!

 

 **Ferrari:** Who’d have the tightest tuck?

 

 **Jackscrew:** Race wtf?

 

 **Purrr:** Minerva Gray herself ofc.

 

 **smart gay:** Oh my god...

 

 **Jackscrew:** 😳 😳 😳 😳 😳 

 

 **duckbill:** What about Darcy and Kenny?

 

 **PUBG:** Leia Tequila (Darcy) and Finnick Bellwether (Kenny) are basically the stuff inside of Trinity the Tuck’s face for this season of Newsies Drag Race All Stars.

 

 **duckbill:** What stuff?

 

 **PUBG:** Filler.

 

 **goo:** HAHAHAHA!!!

 

 **Times New Romance:** THE SHADE!!! OML!!!

 

 **indicator:** Bitch, I am gagging.

 

 **Darts:** Me too.

 

 **kennel:** Me three!

 

 **Ferrari:** Today’s chat is sponsored by tea. As in all tea, all shade hunty.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Friday, 9:28 p.m.**

 

 **Red Lobster** has changed his username to **Red Riot**

 

 **spec sheet:** Loving the BNHA reference!

 

 **Myrelurk:** Me too.

 

 **Red Riot:** Thanks!

 

 **Red Riot:** I was thinking of changing it to Crawdaunt but then I read the meat in their claws don’t taste or smell good so I went for something different.

 

 **Red Riot:** On a side note, both Ojiro and Shoji are underutilized. Thanks for coming to my TED talk.

 

 **spec sheet:** ^ THIS IS TRUE! THIS IS TRUE!! THIS IS FUCKING TRUE!!!

 

 **Myrelurk:** Amen to that, Albert.

 

 **Red Riot:** I forgot to ask, @Pastrami, how’s your date today with August Langley?

 

 **Pastrami:** It went well. I won her a teddy bear at a claw machine at the arcades, we talked then made out at the fountain in the park and the bodega place we went to had good, affordable food.

 

 **Times New Romance:** That sounds really romantic!

 

 **Pastrami:** It’s also the last time I’ll probably be going out with her.

 

 **spec sheet:** Wha???

 

 **smols:** *Jazz music stops.*

 

 **PUBG:** Why?

 

 **Pastrami:** August is low-key transphobic.

 

 **Red Riot:** Oh...

 

 **PUBG:** How can you tell she was low-key transphobic?

 

 **Pastrami:** During our time at this new bodega that we ate at, she questioned why would someone as hot as Albert would go out with someone like Elmer. She then went on to tell me that Elmer being, who he is right now, is wrong and heavily implied that he’s pretty gross.

 

 **Red Riot:** It seems like she can't handle facts like Elmer being cute and attractive. Too bad though, she’s really pretty herself. **** ~~~~

**Pastrami:** At that point, I did try to make the case for Elmer. But she legit frowned at what I said. I kinda beat myself for putting my lips onto her. I can’t date someone like that.

 

 **glue:** @Pastrami Thanks for having my back even though I wasn’t there to hear it all.

 

 **Pastrami:** It wasn’t a problem. You’re a good guy and I wasn’t going to let her go on like that. Honestly, I can’t believe I even liked her.

 

 **Pastrami:** Yeah she’s cute but then came out her high-key critical comments about Elmer being a trans guy. From that moment, all I saw was dirt coming out of her mouth.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** That’s pretty harsh of you Henry.

 

 **Pastrami:** You’re going to be saying the same if you went out with her then suddenly heard the nasty things she said about Elmer tonight.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Hello, I just got home from the gas station... just barely.

 

 **smart gay:** What did you do this time?

 

 **Jackscrew:** I went out to buy ice cream for me and Crutchie. Since I was going out, I thought I might as well take my car and put gas in it. You know, hit two birds with one stone and all that jazz.

 

 **Jackscrew:** So after refueling and buying the ice cream flavors me and Crutchie like, I drove home.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Half a mile away from my house, my front left tire suddenly blew out.

 

 **Purrr:** Oh my god...

 

 **smart gay:** Jackie, are you alright?!

 

 **Jackscrew:** Good thing I managed to control my car and nothing crazy happened.

 

 **duckbill:** I’ve actually been meaning to tell you that you should change your tires. Thing is, it keeps slipping my mind whenever I see you for some reason.

 

 **duckbill:** In addition to all of your tires being worn af, you need to realign your car’s camber also.

 

 **Jackscrew:** @skitty How much for all of what Bill said?

 

 **skitty:** What’s your car?

 

 **Jackscrew:** A silver Hyundai Santa Fe Limited. It’s six years old.

 

 **skitty:** Wait, let me bring my dad’s tire inventory catalogue...

 

 **skitty:** Okay, an all-new tire set for a SUV like that in our car shop is $600 since it costs $150 per tire in our shop. $750 if you throw in the spare tire. The tires are manufactured by Kumho.

 

 **crutch time:** Let me take over because Jack literally passed out on the living room floor.

 

 **crutch time:** Why is it that expensive?

 

 **skitty:** The price already includes the labor cost and camber realignment too.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Does Kelly even have the money for that?

 

 **crutch time:** Probably not. He spends it on art supplies, remember?

 

 **Hawkbae:** How ‘bout sell some of his art?

 

 **crutch time:** He does great art but it might take a long time for him to make that sort of money.

 

 **Ferrari:** I know some people who might be willing to pay (or overpay) for Jack’s art.

 

 **Buttons Up:** What sort of people?

 

 **Ferrari:** Interesting people with money.

 

 **Darts:** I’m worried.

 

 **goo:** Me too.

 

 **Ferrari:** Just trust me on this! No one in this chat will get arrested, I promise.

 

 **smols:** If you say so...

 

 **smart gay:** You know what’s weird about my boyfriend?

 

 **Purrr:** What?

 

 **smart gay:** His room is like a disaster but his Hyundai is kept really clean. He even keeps a small brush to clean the climate vents out.

 

 **crutch time:** ^ I can confirm.

 

 **Ferrari:** So, it's settled? I’ll sell Jack’s art so he can raise funds for new tires and the alignment thingy Bill pointed out?

 

 **Hawkbae:** I think so since no one’s contradicting anything.

 

 **Dalmatian:** @Ferrari Don’t fuck this up or get arrested again.

 

 **Ferrari:** I won’t! Relax Spotty!

 

 **Pastrami:** @skitty If this tire change thing pushes through, can I lend you a hand at your dad’s auto shop?

 

 **skitty:** That’d be nice but I can change the tires on my own and let my dad’s workers do the camber alignment on Jack's car.

 

 **crutch time:** Jack is getting up now. Someone bury the chat with pictures!

 

 **talented boy:** @kennel Up for it, my golden retriever?

 

 **kennel:** No problem!

 

 **talented boy** sent **120 images of Australia**

 

 **kennel** sent **120 images of his dogs**

 

 **Dalmatian:** @talented boy Which part of Australia is that?

 

 **talented boy:** Canberra, the capital of the country. It’s where my mom’s from.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Ahhh...

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**Ike Ike Baby** started a direct conversation with **sale**

**Friday, 9:59 p.m.**

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** Did you have fun tonight?

 

 **sale:** I did! I had a lot of fun! Jacobi’s was really good! And the walk in the park was really nice.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** Wanna do it again with me?

 

 **sale:** I’d love too!

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** Cool.

 

 **sale:** But can we go to this ice cream place I really like the next time we do this? I want you to try out their weird flavors!

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** I have nothing to lose so why the hell not?

 

 **sale:** Great!

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** I’m looking forward to spend some time with you again, especially in that ice cream place.

 

 **sale:** Me too 😊.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, I do have a Tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)  
> You can hit me up there!
> 
> And as usual, tell me what you thought of this chapter and what's gonna happen next in the comments below! :)


	8. one short day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crutch time: Smol dad and tol dad!
> 
> goo: Holy crap, you two look like legit dads.
> 
> glue: I want Specs and Romeo to adopt me.
> 
> kennel: Let’s just make them the overall parents of this group!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time : 20 Mins
> 
> For musical fans, this chapter may hit strike a chord (in a light and funny way).
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - Mikeshake  
> Ike - Ike Ike Baby  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy

* * *

  **/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[The Breakfast Club]**

**Saturday, 11:00 a.m.**

 

 **spec sheet:** It's been over week since Race proposed and managed to raise funds for Jack’s new tires...

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** How’d he managed to find buyers who overpaid for Jack’s art?

 

 **Red Riot:** Idk but I’m crossing my fingers he doesn’t get in trouble with the cops this time.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Spot told me that Race schmoozed a bunch of hipsters into paying up for Jack’s art. They didn’t complain since they described Jack’s work as ‘authentic New York’ but was being sold - get this - at an ‘affordable price’ so...

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Oh!

 

 **Times New Romance:** What’s ‘authentic New York’ even?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Beats me.

 

 **spec sheet:** @goo How’s progress on the tire change? Any updates?

 

 **goo:** The auto shop of Skittery’s dad is pretty cool! In fact, Jack, Henry and I are at an air-conditioned waiting lounge that has a TV, a water cooler and large vending machine. It also has this large window where you can see mechanics working on different cars. And that leads me to Henry...

 

 **spec sheet:** What about Henry?

 

 **goo:** You know that 'look' you give to Romeo or the one I give to Blink? Henry is staring at Skittery like that.

 

 **goo:** Skittery is also stronger than his twink looks would suggest. The all-new tires he’s installing onto Jack’s Santa Fe are heavy. According to Skittery himself, a tire for Jack’s car weigh around like 29.5 lbs.

 

 **goo:** And Henry’s looking real thirsty for him.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Pics or it ain’t true.

 

 **goo** sent **Henry'sfacesayshereallywantsSkittery.png **

 

 **Hawkbae:** HAHAHAHAHA

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** How long has Henry been looking at Skittery like that?

 

 **goo:** I think 20 minutes, more or less.

 

 **Hawkbae:** What’s Skittery even doing or wearing that’s making Henry look at him like that?

 

 **goo:** I don’t know if I should...

 

 **Times New Romance:** Should what?

 

 **goo:** Take pictures of Skittery working on Jack’s new tire set.

 

 **goo:** You guys might end up leaving your boyfriends or get tempted by it. I know I was and finally understand why Bill would date his ass if he wasn’t with Darcy.

 

 **Red Riot:** Just take a pic of Skittery!

 

 **goo:** Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you guys.

 

 **goo** sent **Skitteryinagreyshirtandoverallswhilebeingsweatyandgettinghishandsdirty.png **

 

 **goo** sent **Skitteryworkingonhiscarearlierwhenwearrived.mov **

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Whoa...

 

 **Red Riot:** How can a gay like him still be single???

 

 **spec sheet:** I’m feeling things that I shouldn’t be feeling h-

 

 **Hawkbae:** HhhHhHHh

 

 **Times New Romance:** First things first. @spec sheet I can sense a bit of drool running out of your mouth - wipe it off.

 

 **spec sheet:** Oh shit you’re right. Thanks babe!

 

 **Times New Romance:** Anytime!

 

 **Times New Romance:** Second... WHY IS HE SO INSECURE OF HOW HE LOOKS WHEN HE’S ACTUALLY HOT? I’M JUST-

 

 **Hawkbae:** Chances are Skittery had a bad experience at some point. Example of this; it took quite a bit of time for me to convince Charlie that he’s gorgeous and the only one I want. Remember, he was bullied a lot for just being himself.

 

 **Red Riot:** But we’re all queer here in this chat. Why didn’t any of us get bullied but someone like Crutchie did?

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** It’s probably because most of us look straight and can easily pass off as straight.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Most of us here are crazy and have a sport too; Henry’s the co-captain of the ultimate frisbee team, Mush and Specs are volleyball players, I’m in cheerleading, Finch is a freaking good archer and while Albert isn’t part of any sports team, he does make for a great workout partner.

 

 **Times New Romance:** As a guy who takes Broadway workshops, I kinda feel left out here.

 

 **spec sheet:** It’s still manly though. No way in hell I can move like you or go on stage and perform in front of a camera or thousands of eyes. That takes nerves of steel to do if you ask me.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Plus Tommy Boy wants to be on Broadway too, right? A ton of people first think he’s straight then they get surprised by the fact he’s dating the purest boy in the world in the form of Kenny.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Also, all of us here dated a girl at some point and that helps in the perceived straightness despite figuring out what we really are and who we want later on.

 

 **Red Riot:** That’s quite deep af man.

 

 **Times New Romance:** How’s Henry doing by the way rn?

 

 **goo:** Still lusting after Skittery, our pianist slash car mechanic.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Oh, I need to get ready for Buttons!

 

 **Red Riot:** What are you and Buttons gonna do?

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I’m gonna swing by his place. After that, we’re gonna head to the farmer's market and the Meyers' deli to pick up some ingredients then go back to his house. I’m gonna teach him how to shop around for ingredients and cook Italian food.

 

 **Times New Romance:** We stan a tall, sunshine cheerleading boyfriend who’s good and practical!

 

 **spec sheet:** @Times New Romance I SUDDENLY NEED YOUR HELP.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Why? What’s wrong?

 

 **spec sheet:** My mom found out that her younger sister, who’s my Aunt Silvia, is coming over from Atlanta. Now she told me that I should stay home so I can look after my new baby cousin so both of them are free to go around NYC. And I don’t know how babies work!

 

 **Times New Romance:** I LOVE KIDS! I’ll head there as soon as I can! I’ll help you out!

 

 **spec sheet:** Thanks Ro. I’m really grateful for you going here at the last minute.

 

 **Times New Romeo:** It’s no problem, really!

 

 **Red Riot:** Take pics! I want to see you two be dads for a day!

 

 **goo:** The more humiliating and the more chaotic, the better!

 

 **spec sheet:** Fuck you Mush.

 

 **goo:** Go fuck Romeo instead some other time. I’m already in a great relationship and fucking Blink.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Lets keep it PG-13 in here people.

 

 **Red Riot:** It’s too late for that Finch and you know it.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Well, at least I tried.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Oh, I have to get ready for archery practice today. I need to pick up Charlie too!

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 1:14 p.m.**

 

 **crutch time:** I love (1) man. And that man is Patrick ‘Finch’ Cortes.

 

 **Ferrari:** What’d he do?

 

 **crutch time:** Slinging arrows at the archery range, his natural habitat, looking all intense and sexy.

 

 **crutch time:** I watch him practice at the archery range most of the time. I let him know in advance when I can’t make it.

 

 **crutch time:** And I’ll let these speak for themselves...

 

 **crutch time** sent **Finchbeingsuperfocusedwithhisbow.png **

 

 **crutch time** sent **Finchshootinganarrowwithprecisionandhititngthetargetwith100%accuracy.mov **

 

 **Ferrari:** DAMNNNN!!!

 

 **Ferrari:** His wink at the end of the video though omg!

 

 **PUBG:** Come through tall, deadly slingshot slash archer bird boy!

 

 **glue:** You’re one lucky guy Crutchie!

 

 **crutch time:** RIGHT???

 

 **smart lesbian:** Hey Crutchie, is it true that you’ll be able to take off your cast soon?

 

 **crutch time:** Yep! If my doctor gives the green light, I can finally walk on two legs again!

 

 **smart lesbian:** That’s great!

 

 **Ferrari:** You know what’s even better? A $200 commission from selling Jack’s paintings.

 

 **Purrr:** How much did you guys make from selling the paintings during the week btw?

 

 **Ferrari:** $1300.

 

 **smols:** No fucking way you two made that much.

 

 **Jackscrew:** I can confirm because I was actually there.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Plus this is Racer we’re talking about. He never lies about how much of a profit he made.

 

 **Ferrari:** It’s true! Since we made way more than expected, Jack decided to buy an all new set of tires and one more for the spare tire.

 

 **Jackscrew:** That still left us with $550 so I took $350 and gave Race $200 for his hard work.

 

 **smols:** What’s the hard work Race did?

 

 **Ferrari:** Schmoozing uppity hipsters who are new to the area - after school ofc.

 

 **smols:** Omg...

 

 **Ferrari:** They didn’t complain and I didn’t get arrested!

 

 **PUBG:** How much were you guys selling the art for?

 

 **Ferrari:** We all sold 10 pieces he was willing to give up. Each was priced at $130. Jack had another two that we’re really pretty but those were special to him so we didn’t put them up for sale.

 

 **talented boy:** What you did had the odds against you but congratulations on pulling it off and then some.

 

 **Ferrari:** Thanks!

 

 **kennel:** What are you gonna do with the money now?

 

 **Ferrari:** Take Spot’s ass out to dinner later!

 

 **Dalmatian:** It better be somewhere cheap. I want you to be saving money, not spending it all on me.

 

 **Ferrari:** Deal! I needed to buy new bottles of vape liquid anyway. I want my unicorn e-liquid and a bottle of Myron’s Havana Creme flavored e-liquid. Myron has good tastes in vape juice; good thing the guy who (creatively) hooks me up with the stuff has both.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Ugh... 😑

 

 **Myrelurk:** I’m glad you liked my Havana Creme e-liquid.

 

 **Buttons Up:** I FEEL LIKE A WINNER!!!

 

 **PUBG:** Why?

 

 **Buttons Up:** I cooked actual Italian food that tastes great and without setting the kitchen on fire!

 

 **PUBG:** Omg congrats sis!!!

 

 **Buttons Up:** Thanks should be directed to JoJo! He guided me through the process of buying what we needed and the actual cooking! He’s a great cooking instructor!

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Hey guys! Look what Buttons made!

 

 **JoJo’s Circus** sent **AuthenticItalianfoodbyButtonsonthekitchencounter.png **

 

 **JoJo’s Circus** sent **BothofusinfrontofamirrorwithmekissingButtons’headwhileheholdsalargaplatterofrisotto.mov **

 

 **Myrelurk:** Two snaccs making Italian food made me soft.

 

 **indicator:** You two look cute but that risotto looks amazing, can I have some?

 

 **Buttons Up:** We’re planning on eating it all.

 

 **indicator:** But that’s so much food...

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I think your forgetting how much Buttons eats. He maybe on the skinny side but my boyfriend has a big appetite.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Plus I want to feed him fresh food that has the good oils, good protein and good sources of vitamins.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Because this is Italian and the recipes we used were from JoJo’s nonna, I just know what I made is gonna taste great.

 

 **indicator:** I feel lonely with my bowl of Cheetos.

 

 **Red Riot:** @spec sheet @Times New Romance How’s the baby?

 

 **smart gay:** Excuse me?

 

 **Red Riot:** Oh sorry, I should’ve Specs’ baby cousin. Both him and Romeo are babysitting Specs’ cousin from Georgia.

 

 **spec sheet:** My boyfriend is doing wonders with her. He really know his stuff about babies.

 

 **Times New Romance:** She’s asleep now. She looks like an angel!

 

 **spec sheet:** See what I mean? I don’t know what I'd do without him aside from freak out. Babies are weird biological robots.

 

 **Times New Romance** sent **Specs’tinybabycousinsleepingpeacefullyonthecouch.png **

 

 **Mikeshake:** SHE IS SO CUTE!!!

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** She looks like a tiny meatball!

 

 **Red Riot:** Where’s the pic of you two being dads?

 

 **talented boy:** Pic of them being dads?

 

 **Red Riot:** I wanted them to take a dad pic.

 

 **Times New Romance:** We took a video instead!

 

 **Times New Romance** sent **SmallmeholdingthebabywhiletallSpecsholdsmyphoneinfrontofamirror.mov **

 

 **crutch time:** Smol dad and tol dad!

 

 **goo:** Holy crap, you two look like legit dads.

 

 **glue:** I want Specs and Romeo to adopt me.

 

 **kennel:** Let’s just make them the overall parents of this group!

 

 **Jackscrew:** NO!

 

 **Dalmatian:** Why not Kelly?

 

 **Jackscrew:** Davey loves being the mother hen to everyone and I’m not letting you guys take that away from him.

 

 **smart gay:** What Jack said is true. For some unexplainable reason, I do like being the mother hen and since Jack’s my boyfriend, he’s automatically the dad to most of you guys.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Lord help those who identify as Jack‘s kid in this group chat.

 

 **Ferrari:** Hey!

 

 **Dalmatian:** I take it back. Lord, help me out instead.

 

 **Darts:** HAHAHA!!!

 

 **sale:** Spot’s comment is sending me to the moon.

 

 **duckbill:** @spec sheet @Times New Romance Did anything happen between you two and the baby?

 

 **Times New Romance:** The baby threw up on Specs.

 

 **spec sheet:** Good thing I wasn’t wearing one of my favorite shirts.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Still unfortunate she threw up on you though.

 

 **spec sheet:** I know...

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

Direct conversation between **Pastrami** and **skitty  
**

**Saturday, 2:20 p.m.**

 

 **Pastrami:** Hey...

 

 **skitty:** Oh hi!

 

 **Pastrami:** Were you busy or taking a nap?

 

 **skitty:** I just woke up from a nap at my dad’s auto shop.

 

 **Pastrami:** Oh that’s good.

 

 **skitty:** Yeah, I need to head home and take a shower. I stink hehe.

 

 **Pastrami:** I want to ask...

 

 **skitty:** Ask what?

 

 **Pastrami:** Are you free later?

 

 **skitty:** I have an arcade battle scheduled for today. As you know, I’m the overall Wangan King their after all and I need to defend my crown(s).

 

 **Pastrami:** Can I come with you then? I want to watch you then take you out for dinner.

 

 **skitty:** Take me out for dinner?

 

 **skitty:** Wait, are you asking me out on a date?

 

 **Pastrami:** Yeah 😅.

 

 **Pastrami:** There’s this arepa place I know. And if you don’t know what an arepa is, I’m more than sure you’ll like it.

 

 **skitty:** I thought you were straight.

 

 **Pastrami:** Me too...

 

 **Pastrami:** But good people have been helping me out lately. They helped me be comfortable in the idea of my arm being wrapped around a boy.

 

 **skitty:** I really thought you were purely heterosexual. Like, it’s not wrong but you really did seem to be the type to never be attracted to boys at all.

 

 **Pastrami:** When you walked into that room the first time for history class, I did sense that you were different somehow, and I mean that in a good way. It made me feel things...

 

 **Pastrami:** And now I’m being upfront about it. So, what do you say? Want to go out with me?

 

 **skitty:** Sure!

 

 **Pastrami:** Great!

 

 **skitty:** But can I go home and take a shower? I’m literally a mess hehehe.

 

 **Pastrami:** No problem! 😆

 

 **skitty:** Let's meet at the arcade by three.

 

 **Pastrami:** Can’t wait to see you haha.

 

 **skitty:** Me too.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 3:21 p.m.**

 

 **Purrr:** @everyone If you have one, what’s your favorite Broadway musical besides Hamilton?

 

 **indicator:** WICKED.

 

 **Purrr:** ^ OKAY SAME.

 

 **glue:** Blink and Kath - Wicked. Me, an intellectual - Shrek The Musical.

 

 **Red Riot:** I have to admit the closest musical to my heart is The Grinch who stole Christmas lmao.

 

 **Ferrari:** Askfhsgdbxjamal. Why tf y’all like musicals that have main characters who are green?

 

 **Jackscrew:** My favorite musical is definitely Bonnie & Clyde. It projects _huge_ bi cowboy energy if you ask me.

 

 **Jackscrew:** @smart gay How ‘bout you baby? What’s your fave musical?

 

 **smart gay:** Spring Awakening. It’s full of teen angst and that speaks to me on so many levels.

 

 **crutch time:** You’d actually make for a great Ernst!

 

 **smart gay:** I know, Romeo and Race frequently tell me about that.

 

 **indicator:** @goo Mushy! Your fave musical!

 

 **goo:** As of the moment, The Prom. Because we 👏🏻 need 👏🏻 more 👏🏻 lesbian 👏🏻 representation.

 

 **smols:** ^ THIS IS WHY I STAN THE WHITE BOYS OF THIS GROUP CHAT.

 

**smart lesbian: 🙌🏻 🙌🏻 🙌🏻  
**

 

 **smart lesbian:** Btw, my favorite musical is Fiddler on the Roof. Bonus brownie points go to the fact that it has a Yiddish version.

 

 **smols:** As for me, Miss Saigon is my fave! My mom won lottery tickets for it and we saw it on Broadway last year. It was so amazing, especially the helicopter on the embassy scene!

 

 **crutch time:** I never got to mention mine! My top musical as of right now is Tuck Everlasting! The character of Jesse Tuck really opened my eyes in the perils of being immortal!

 

 **PUBG:** I have to put it out here that Be More Chill is my bias. Mostly for the fact it got to incorporate a high-tech drug to sing frequently throughout the musical lol.

 

 **Times New Romance:** BMC is also my fave! But if you’re in it because of the squip, I’m in it for the incomparable George Salazar! He’s a meme and I love that about him! I ship Boyf Riends!

 

 **spec sheet:** While I do like high-tech stuff, you can’t go wrong with classics. And that’s why my number one musical is Lion 🦁 King 👑 uwu.

 

 **Ferrari:** While you have a lion king, I raise you with my ruthless queen bee and that’s why Mean Girls is my fave as of right now. Regina George can step on me with her Louboutin heels and I will say it was awesome.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Does Spotty boy even have a Broadway musical he even likes?

 

 **Ferrari:** He actually does!

 

 **Dalmatian:** Anthony...

 

 **Times New Romance:** Really?! What’s the football captain’s favorite musical?

 

 **Ferrari:** His fave, believe it or not, is Aladdin.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Ugh, fine. Racer is not wrong. Aladdin is my go to musical. Why? Because of the magic carpet and the fact I want a magic carpet of my own too ever since I was a kid.

 

 **sale:** That’s such an adorable reason!

 

 **sale:** Oh yeah! My favorite musical is A Bronx Tale! The choreography of that show is 🔥.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** A BRONX TALE. YES! SAME HERE! 🇮🇹 ITALIAN-AMERICANS 🇺🇸 REPRESENT! 😆

 

 **Buttons Up:** For me, I have to go with Kinky Boots. Drag Queens and a bunch of business-saving shoes? I am here for it honey!

 

 **crutch time:** My favorite musical is Chicago. I like how jazzy and sexy the numbers are and how it’s so fucked up like killing someone could actually grant you legit celebrity status. I had to send this from Charlie’s phone because my stupid ass forgot to charge mine or at least bring an external battery. - Finch 🦚

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** No one’s mentioning the brilliant Book of Mormon? I am very disappointed. This is a hilariously good show and you guys know it!

 

 **Mikeshake:** Jersey Boys is also good! It’s gonna make you love old songs and download them into your phone!

 

 **duckbill:** The Spongebob Musical is also a good one. Like I wasn’t expecting much but the next thing I know, I was actually enjoying it.

 

 **Darts:** Dear Evan Hansen! THIS SHOW RUINED ME! LIKE GIRL! I JUST GOT RAN OVER WITH EMOTIONS DURING ACT 2. MY COMPOSURE WAS THROWN OUT THE WINDOW.

 

 **Myrelurk:** In the Heights is a great musical and has a very relatable story of Hispanics in America while at the same time, it showcases Hispanic American culture well. The fact it was whipped up by LMM and had a diverse cast makes it even better.

 

 **kennel:** I like The Prom too but I have to go with Legally Blonde in this one! LBB is literally the best Elle! It helps that they even had dogs in the cast too! And you guys know how much I love dogs!

 

 **talented boy:** Natasha, Pierre and the Great Comet is awesome, quirky, and should have stayed much longer in Broadway. Amber Gray is also a national treasure. And that’s why this show is my fave. Thanks for coming to my TED talk.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Does anyone know what musical Skittery and Henry likes? I’d ask or @ them but they’re both offline.

 

 **glue:** From what I know, Henry really likes Waitress. We know how he’s into sandwiches and baked goods, right? It makes sense for him to like it at a lot. Sara Bareilles wrote the songs for it and that could’ve helped too!

 

 **Hawkbae:** How ‘bout Skittery?

 

 **Myrelurk:** He’s been playing this musical album on his phone called Hadestown. I sometimes catch him humming along to it when he has his wireless earbuds on.

 

 **talented boy:** Skittery has good taste in musicals then. Amber Gray is in that show too.

 

 **kennel:** If you guys didn't know, Tommy is an Amber Gray stan.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Trio Burrito!]**

**Saturday, 6:28 p.m.**

 

 **skitty:** @sale What’s the name of that ice cream store you love visiting?

 

 **sale:** It’s called Ices & Virtues! Me and Ike are here now btw. Why are you asking for the name?

 

 **skitty:** I’m with someone on a date.

 

 **sale:** WHO?

 

 **Myrelurk:** Is it Forest Kim? I know he tried asking you out again this week.

 

 **skitty:** No.

 

 **sale:** Then who is it?

 

 **skitty** sent **Henrybeinghandsomeandcutewhileeatingarepas.png**

 

 **Myrelurk:** Holy crap...

 

 **Myrelurk:** Congratulations man!

 

 **sale:** Our little Laurin ‘Skittery’ Skoda is growing up! I’m crying!!!

 

 **Myrelurk:** How did this start out?

 

 **skitty:** He asked me out first but since I had to defend my Wangan King crown at the arcades, we decided to prioritize that above all else.

 

 **skitty:** After I defended my crown (and yes I used my Toyota Chaser for it), we played a couple of different arcade games before heading to this place he frequents called Rosa’s.

 

 **skitty:** He introduced me to arepas and since I liked it so much, we ended up ordering a couple more hahaha.

 

 **sale:** Cute!!!

 

 **Myrelurk:** Yeah, this story is making me grin a lot.

 

 **skitty:** So we’re like walking around now. We don’t want to end the night yet so I decided to look up for a place where we can find dessert.

 

 **sale:** Okay, I just told Ike you two are coming. He’s pretty excited to see both of you!

 

 **Myrelurk:** While Mike and I can’t be there at Ices and Virtues, I’m still stoked that Price now owes me 20 bucks.

 

 **skitty:** You two placed bets?!!

 

 **Myrelurk:** Lmao yeah. We placed bets if Henry was straight or not. Price really believed Henry was a straight but I knew better and had the superior pan-dar so we ended risking $20 each on who’s right. If Henry turns out to be really straight at the end of the month, Price gets to keep his $20 and my $20. But because you two happened, I’m now $20 richer.

 

 **sale:** I’ll give you your $20 on Monday but rn...

 

 **sale:** @skitty Get both of your asses over here at the ice cream shop! Me and Ike are waiting!

 

 **skitty:** We’re trying out best!

 

 **Myrelurk:** You four have fun for me, okay?

 

 **skitty:** Will do!

 

 **sale:** Sure!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I broke the fourth wall but leave a comment on what you guys thought of it! :)
> 
> Here's my tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	9. three (pairs) is a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferrari: I’m already in the living room and setting up the Netflix app on the TV.
> 
> Dalmatian: Goddammit...
> 
> goo: Spot is braver than the US Marines for watching The Emoji Movie.
> 
> Dalmatian: Racer can watch it alone. I’m not watching The Emoji Movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time : 20 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - Mikeshake  
> Ike - Ike Ike Baby  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy

 

* * *

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Thursday, 1:41 p.m.**

 

 **Hawkbae:** What are you people doing on this unexpected half day?

 

 **Ferrari:** Feeling bad for that waffle truck crashing into that ice cream truck which made it crash into our school’s exposed main water pipe.

 

 **crutch time:** I’m sad because that waffle truck sells both good sweet waffles and savory waffles. Patrick sometimes buys their plain waffles whenever he feels like feeding the birds.

 

 **Hawkbae:** R.I.P. Staten Island Waffles.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Why did they have to close the school for two days for an ice cream truck crashing into the main water pipe though?

 

 **smart lesbian:** You actually need clean water to run a school. Can you imagine the toilets not flushing, not having a shower after P.E. or not being able to wash your hands?

 

 **Buttons Up:** That’s just gross...

 

 **smart lesbian:** Exactly.

 

 **Hawkbae:** @crutch time Want me to head over to your place? I can just edit my video there.

 

 **crutch time:** You might not be able to concentrate.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Why?

 

 **crutch time:** While both Jack and Davey are cuddling on the sofa right now and watching Netflix, there’s a good chance that they might end up doing else.

 

 **smart gay:** Jack and I aren’t in the mood Crutchie. Go and invite Finch over.

 

 **crutch time:** Yeah, no. You and Jack told me the same thing last time. Next thing I know, I heard you moaning out Jack’s name when I walked pass his bedroom while I was on my way down to get milk and cookies.

 

 **crutch time:** So don’t you lie to my face David Jacobs.

 

 **smart gay:** But Jack and I really aren’t in the mood!

 

 **Ferrari:** Not in the mood for some dick? This is a blatant lie. Are you even a red-blooded gay American teenager?

 

 **Jackscrew:** I can really vouch for Davey here. We’re looking for a movie that can put him in a better mood.

 

 **Dalmatian:** The fuck did you two even watch?

 

 **Jackscrew:** The Last Five Years. Davey’s going through a lot of emotions thanks to it.

 

 **Hawkbae:** @crutch time I’m going to still come over.

 

 **crutch time:** I’ll just head on over there to your place.

 

 **Hawkbae:** I’ll bring our fave foods from Burger King if you let me come over.

 

 **crutch time:** ...

 

 **crutch time:** Fine. But exclude the soda from the order. I’ll make us milkshakes instead.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Deal!

 

 **Jackscrew:** Guys, Davey’s still emotional about The Last Five Years! Help me out on what we should watch next!!

 

 **goo:** Kimi No Na Wa (Your Name). That movie is an absolute gem!

 

 **Myrelurk:** He’s not wrong captain. Both you and Davey should go watch it. I’m more than sure you’ll love the art style of it.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Alright, I’ll give it a try since you mentioned art.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Btw @goo, have you watched 5 cm per second yet?

 

 **goo:** I did. And btw, fuck you for telling and recommending it to me.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Lol.

 

 **goo:** The ending made me really sad because it was so realistic.

 

 **Myrelurk:** That’s what makes it so good.

 

 **goo:** Yeah, but I really don’t want that to happen me and Louis.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Louis?

 

 **goo:** That’s Blink real name.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Ah.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Okay then, do well what Tōno sucked at if you don’t want to have an ending like him and Akari did.

 

 **goo:** Which is?

 

 **Myrelurk:** Keep on having an open and consistent communication. You can say that they were going to eventually drift apart but I'd argue that if Tōno kept on communicating with Akari, they wouldn’t have had their eventual split when they grew up.

 

 **goo:** You do make a good point...

 

 **Jackscrew:** @Hawkbae @crutch time You two can join me and Davey if you want.

 

 **Hawkbae:** I really to have edit this video if I want to upload it by tomorrow. Sorry but I’ll have to pass the offer when I get there.

 

 **crutch time:** I also just want to hangout with Patrick.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Alright, suit yourselves. But keep that bedroom open!

 

 **crutch time:** Yeah, I’m gonna ignore that directive.

 

 **glue:** @Red Riot Let’s watch The Bee Movie!

 

 **Red Riot:** Sure! I’ll head to your place as soon as I can!

 

 **Times New Romance:** @spec sheet Can I go over there and watch Shrek?

 

 **spec sheet:** Alright. I’ll microwave us some popcorn. 🤓

 

 **Ferrari:** @Dalamatian Can we watch The Emoji Movie?

 

 **Dalmatian:** Don’t you dare come over and start cursing me with that piece of shit movie.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Wait, is that you who rang up the door bell?

 

 **Ferrari:** ( ^ω^ )

 

 **Dalmatian:** I’m not letting you in.

 

 **Purrr:** Spot, it’s freezing outside.

 

 **Ferrari:** ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

 

 **Dalmatian:** I’m still not letting him in.

 

 **Ferrari:** ( ◠‿◠ )

 

 **Dalmatian:** You’re going to keep this up, aren’t you?

 

 **Ferrari:** No.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Thank god.

 

 **Ferrari:** I’m already in the living room and setting up the Netflix app on the TV.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Goddammit...

 

 **goo:** Spot is braver than the US Marines for watching The Emoji Movie.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Racer can watch it alone. I’m not watching The Emoji Movie.

 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Thursday, 3:30 p.m.**

 

 **Dalmatian:** I can’t fucking believe I just watched The Emoji Movie with Racer.

 

 **smols:** Was it really that bad?

 

 **Dalamtian:** Words really cannot describe how awful it was and how it made no sense.

 

 **PUBG:** I at least now know from you that we have to avoid it all costs.

 

 **smart gay:** @goo @Myrelurk Jack’s super emotional about Your Name. He really likes it.

 

 **Jackscrew:** THE STORY. THE ART. THE CULTURAL REPRESENTATION. I’M IN LOVE WITH THIS MOVIE.

 

 **smart gay:** You know he _really_ likes it if he’s being that dramatic.

 

 **Buttons Up:** I can’t believe I’m only just noticing it now but JoJo has really nice eyes.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** But they’re just regular brown eyes?

 

 **Buttons Up:** But they’re super warm and nice to look at!

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I think he’s just light headed from all the making out we’ve been doing.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Just look at your eyes!

 

 **Buttons Up** sent **JoJobeingatallsmileyboy.png **

 

 **Darts:** Oh, I see what Buttons is talking about...

 

 **duckbill:** Me too. JoJo’s eyes are what? Like a hazel color?

 

 **Darts:** I think it is!

 

 **Jackscrew:** Ahem, Davey has prettier eyes.

 

 **Jackscrew** sent **DaveydrinkingalightgreenglassofSpritewithareuseablestrawp.png **

 

 **glue:** I really like how the glass matches Davey’s eyes!

 

 **PUBG:** Davey’s eyes makes me light green with envy.

 

 **smols:** Green’s a rare eye color right?

 

 **smart lesbian:** It’s super rare actually.

 

 **Dalamtian:** I normally don’t do this but... Anthony has the prettiest eyes.

 

 **Ferrari:** OWO

 

 **Red Riot:** If Spot uses ‘Anthony’ instead of Race/Racer/Racetrack/Tony, that means he’s really serious.

 

 **Dalamtian** sent **Myfreckledkinglookinglikeamodelinapinktanktopwhilevaping.png **

 

 **talented boy:** 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** The freckles, the blue eyes, like whoa... Mr. Higgins didn’t come out to play.

 

 **Mikeshake:** I love how pro-gay that natural lighting is, omg.

 

 **kennel:** You get freckles?

 

 **Ferrari:** Only if it’s super sunny outside!

 

 **Purrr:** When and where was this taken?

 

 **Ferrari:** Last summer in Prospect Park! Spot invited me when he was hanging out with his football buddies!

 

 **indicator:** While Race looks great, I’m going to disagree with him having the best eyes.

 

 **smart lesbian:** I can’t believe we forgot about Mush... out of everyone in chat, I do think he has the most distinctive pair of eyes.

 

 **indicator:** Exactly! It’s what people first notice when they look at him!

 

 **indicator:** I mean...

 

 **indicator** sent **Mushexposinghisabsinasteampunkhoodedvestwhileholdingavolleyball.png **

 

 **goo:** Blink took that this summer when we both went to Brighton Beach for a friendly game of beach volleyball with some of his cousins.

 

 **Red Riot:** Them grey eyes though...

 

 **smols:** The eyes omg, they’re really gorgeous and almost made me hetero.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Agreed.

 

 **indicator:** Ikr!!! 🤤 🥰 🤤 🥰 🤤  🥰 

 

 **goo:** *smirks proudly*

 

 **sale:** Okay but let’s talk about how the school’s volleyball captain is one smoking hot stud! 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 

 

 **Ferrari:** Yeah because the first thing I noticed after Mush's grey eyes is the happy trail on his abs like oml… 👀

 

 **indicator:** I really love his arms the best though. Every single time he hugs and cuddles me, I feel so safe and protected in them.  🥰 

 

 **goo:** ^ Reason no. 787350 of why I love Blink so much and want to protect him from this cruel world.

 

 **PUBG:** While we’re talking about Mush, do you people know what’s literally the most asked question about him? Like the most asked question by strangers in school whenever they talk to me about Mush?

 

 **indicator:** Why is he so hot and cute at the same time?

 

 **spec sheet:** Why does he keep getting a haircut every now and then?

 

 **Buttons Up:** Is he single?

 

 **crutch time:** Is he straight?

 

 **Ferrari:** Is he the real deal in bed?

 

 **PUBG:** No, no, no, no and definitely no.

 

 **Purrr:** What’s the most asked question about him then?

 

 **PUBG:** My Excel spreadsheets says...

 

 **Red Riot:** You made a spreadsheet for it?

 

 **PUBG:** Ofc, I need to keep track of the numbers somehow.

 

 **Red Riot:** Fair enough.

 

 **PUBG:** The most asked question about Mush is “Why do his friends call him ‘Mush’ and not Nick?” or something related to it.

 

 **goo:** That’s the most asked question about me?

 

 **PUBG:** Apparently.

 

 **crutch time:** Isn’t it that the main reason why we call our Mr. Nicholas Meyers ‘Mush’ is because he loves his cheesy romantic shit and being a major romantic dork in general?

 

 **PUBG:** ^ That is a fact that everyone in this group chat knows. However, most people don’t even know Mush’s super long history with romance and all the ‘mushy’ stuff that come with it.

 

 **PUBG:** We also have to remember that because Mush’s real name is Nicholas, the default nickname for him should be ‘Nick’ and not Mush.

 

 **goo:** My nickname being Nick and not Mush is just fucking biphobic.

 

 **smols:** Lmao.

 

 **sale:** Wait, my volleyball captain is bi?

 

 **goo:** Yes, yes I am.

 

 **goo:** And while girls are (really, really) nice once or twice, I’ve never planned on falling in love with my best friend. But I’m so beyond grateful I did.

 

 **goo:** @indicator I love you Louis and I mean that. 💘 💘 💘 💘 

 

 **indicator:** You’re really making me cry Mush 😭 😭.

 

 **goo:** @indicator 😚

 

 **spec sheet:** Romeo is also crying.

 

 **Times New Romance:** How can you not cry? 🥺

 

 **Purrr:** Bi (yes I did that with intention) having a toothache thanks to this group chat. I might need to see a dentist after this.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Good thing there’s no school tomorrow, huh?

 

 **Purrr:** Hell yeah.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Davey’s also crying thanks to Mush’s words.

 

 **smart gay:** Actually, both me and Jack are happy sobbing.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Lol.

 

 **Ferrari:** In this house, we stan Blush!!!

 

 **Ferrari:** Oh wait...

 

 **Ferrari:** Spot’s also shedding a tear lmao.

 

 **goo:** And as for Race’s question if I’m the real deal when it comes down to it, didn’t any of you guys noticed the weird way how Blink was walking this morning? 😉

 

 **Hawkbae:** Dude, I know you love Blink so much but please don’t physically break him.

 

 **indicator:** It’s a known fact that my man is capable turning people into ‘mush’ in more ways than one.

 

 **Ferrari:** @indicator ( ° ͜ʖ °)

 

 **indicator:** Why? You jealous?

 

 **Ferrari:** Actually, I’m more curious... you know me. 

 

 **spec sheet:** @Times New Romance Our McDonald’s is here.

 

 **Times New Romance:** CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 🤩 🤩 🤩 🤩

 

 **indicator:** @goo Can I go over to your place? I want to cuddle.

 

 **goo:** The front door is open!

 

 **indicator:** Yay! 😊

 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Thursday, 4:11 p.m.**

 

 **Milkshake:** @everyone My brother and I would like to share something through a couple of videos.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** You guys are gonna like it!

 

 **Purrr:** What is it?

 

 **Ike Ike Baby** sent **MyronkissingMike’scheek.mov **

 

 **Mikeshake** sent **IkekissingPrice’scheek.mov **

 

 **smols:** OMG CUTIES!!!

 

 **glue:** The twins finally get boyfriends!!!

 

 **goo:** No wonder Ike’s always lounging around the volleyball court a lot these days. He also waits for Price all the time so they can head home together.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Same with Mike! He always watches the ultimate team practice but I noticed that he and Myron have been heading home together everyday after practice.

 

 **Purrr:** You two never had any suspicions if anything was going on?

 

 **goo:** I just thought they were becoming really good friends so I didn’t bother on asking them if they were anything more than that.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Same here. I thought Mike’s just being a good and supportive friend to Myron. They never did any stuff that made me pull Henry to the side and ask him if there was anything going on with them.

 

 **Hawkbae:** That reminds me, where the hell is Henry?

 

 **crutch time:** He’s been pretty inactive in the chat today, even with school ending early.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Maybe Henry’s just taking a nap.

 

 **Purrr:** Buttons, they let us out of school since 11:45.

 

 **Jackscrew:** And Henry just walks to school since he lives nearby. So if he took a nap as soon as he got home, he should be awake by now.

 

 **smart gay:** I’ll @ him then.

 

 **smart gay:** @Pastrami Where are you? The others have been asking.

 

 **Pastrami:** I’m actually in Skittery’s house right now. He’s playing the piano as we speak.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Why are you exactly at Skittery’s house?

 

 **Pastrami:** Hold on...

 

 **Pastrami** sent **MesittingbesideSkitteryatthepianoandkissinghischeek.mov **

 

 **skitty:** Surprise! ^.^

 

 **smart lesbian:** I KNEW IT!!!

 

 **goo:** WTF!!!

 

 **indicator:** I AM SHAKING AND GAGGING.

 

 **Purrr:** THIS SHOULD BE THE SCHOOL PAPER’S BANNER STORY!!!

 

 **spec sheet:** THIS IS NEW.

 

 **Times New Romance:** *breathing intensifies*

 

 **Ferrari:** *loud screaming noises*

 

 **Dalmatian:** I’m covering my ears, Race really is screaming loudly.

 

 **smart gay:** I’m just so overwhelmed rn like holy guacamole.

 

 **Jackscrew:** *also overwhelmed*

 

 **crutch time:** *also overwhelmed*

 

 **Hawkbae:** *also overwhelmed*

 

 **PUBG:** *also overwhelmed*

 

 **smols:** *also overwhelmed*

 

 **Red Lobster:** *also overwhelmed*

 

 **glue:** *also overwhelmed*

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** *also overwhelmed*

 

 **Buttons Up:** *also overwhelmed*

 

 **duckbill:** *also overwhelmed*

 

 **Darts:** *also overwhelmed*

 

 **kennel:** *also overwhelmed*

 

 **talented boy:** *also overwhelmed*

 

 **smart lesbian:** @Myrelurk @Mikeshake @IkeIkeBaby @sale Why are you four not being over the top like the others are?

 

 **Myrelurk:** Insider information lmao.

 

 **sale:** Me and Ike also had a double date with Henry and Skits last Saturday at the ice cream shop I love called Ices & Virtues.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** Me and Price saw that Henry does really like Skittery. It’s pretty cute because Henry is all confident while Skittery is this nervous ball of a boy.

 

 **Mikeshake:** I just found that out when my twin came home from his date.

 

 **Jackscrew:** @Pastrami Did you figure out what you are yet co-captain?

 

 **Pastrami:** Nah but what I can tell you all is that I really do like Skittery.

 

 **skitty:** ☺

 

 **Jackscrew:** Well, fuck labels if you don’t want them. I’m really happy for your very first relationship with a boy.

 

 **Pastrami:** Thanks captain, that means a lot to me.

 

 **PUBG:** I love how this group chat is now fully composed of not straight people.

 

 **crutch time:** We should have a chat-wide anthem for this not straight group.

 

 **Purrr:** The ones with the admin controls needs to approve of it first though. Any of you have suggestions?

 

 **Buttons Up:** How about this?

 

 **Buttons Up:** [Carly Rae Jepsen - Run Away with Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TeccAtqd5K8)

 

 **Dalmatian:** Approved.

 

 **Purrr:** Approved.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Approved.

 

 **spec sheet:** Approved.

 

 **Ferrari:** We officially have a new gay anthem in this group chat!!!

 

 **Pastrami:** Also, another reason why I’m at Skittery’s house today is because he showed me two pairs of tickets we’re gonna use for a date tomorrow.

 

 **skitty:** My dad technically got these four tickets for him and my mom. But mom’s in Minneapolis right now for a teacher’s conference and since we don’t have to go to school tomorrow all thanks to that ice cream truck, dad decided to give all the tickets to me and Henry instead so it won’t go to waste.

 

 **Ferrari:** What are these tickets you two talking about?

 

 **Pastrami:** These...

 

 **Pastrami** sent **ApairofticketstoHadestownandHamilton.png **

 

 **Ferrari:** DUMP HENRY RN SKITTERY. I’LL BE YOUR BF INSTEAD. I NEED TO SEE THOSE SHOWS.

 

 **indicator:** I’m so close yet so far away from those tickets.

 

 **talented boy:** *sobs in Broadway nerd*

 

 **Times New Romance:** ^ Current big mood.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[The Breakfast Club]**

**Thursday, 5:22 p.m.**

 

 **goo:** @Pastrami Dude! Congrats on finally asking out Skittery!

 

 **spec sheet:** Yeah! ^_^

 

 **Red Riot:** You really dropped a bomb on us with that video of yours, man.

 

 **Pastrami:** That wouldn't have happened if I never asked him out. And developing the guts to ask him out wouldn't have happened without you guys. So thank you, all of you.

 

 **JoJo's Circus:** You're welcome!

 

 **Hawkbae:** When did you ask him out and how?

 

 **Pastrami:** We had our first date last Saturday. So after Jack and Mush dropped me off at my place, I thought to myself how good he looked installing the new tires on Jack's Hyundai and how calm he was when I first saw him playing the piano. Then, as you all know, it came to me that there are boys who will ask him out, I decided that I should toss my hat into the ring and make an opening move.

 

 **Pastrami:** The asking out part was a bit tricky. Skits really thought that I was straight and will never be attracted to boys at all. I told him he really did change my perception on dating a guy and I (very vaguely) mentioned you guys helping me out. I was being upfront with my feelings towards him and it paid off! He said yes to my date.

  

 **Pastrami:** I watched him kicked and served ass at that Midnight Maximum Tune game in the arcades since he had to defend his Wangan King title there. After that, we played skee-ball, air hockey, and a crane machine before calling it quits. We then ate arepas at Rosa's before going to Ices & Virtues where we had an unexpected double date with Ike and Price. I had so much fun with him that day.

 

 **Pastrami** sent **Skitteryhappilyenjoyingarepas.png**

 

 **JoJo's Circus:** He looks so adorable!

 

 **Pastrami:** He looks even better in person. And his smile that spreads like butter is so much prettier to look when he's right beside you.

 

 **goo:** Is he really like a nervous ball of energy?

 

 **Pastrami:** You can feel it actually. When I held his hand the first time on our way to Rosa's, he was quite jumpy. But throughout our date, Skittery really became more relaxed and it made me proud that he felt at ease with me that fast.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Anything else you discovered about Skittery so far?

 

 **Pastrami:** He knows a ton about cars and loves strawberry ice cream. Skittery also likes sweaters.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Did your date feel different? Like, you dated girls before but Skittery is the first ever boy you dated after all.

 

 **Pastrami:** I think that's one of the best parts. It didn't feel any different from dating a girl. I'm with this great, cute person as my date who just happens to be a guy.

 

 **Red Riot:** Have you received the obligatory shovel talk?

 

 **Pastrami:** I have yet to get one from his dad but Myron already warned me after ultimate practice last Monday.

 

 **Times New Romance:** What'd he say?

 

 **Pastrami:** If I end up breaking his best friend's heart, he'll not hesitate to use his fist on me and send my dead body down the East River. I should point out I'm his superior on the ultimate team.

 

 **Red Riot:** He's just looking out for his best friend. You'd do the same for any of us if you were in his shoes.

 

 **Times New Romance:** @spec sheet I'm taking a longer route on my way home.

 

 **spec sheet:** Why?

 

 **Times New Romance:** A sausage food truck crashed into this empty bus and the accident is completely blocking my usual route.

 

 **spec sheet:** Okay! Stay safe and let me know when you get home!

 

 **Times New Romance:** Will do!

 

 **goo:** What's it with food trucks crashing everywhere today?

 

 **JoJo's Circus:** Maybe they're competing for parking space... remember that B99 episode?

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

Direct conversation between **Times New Romance** and **spec sheet  
**

**Thursday, 7:30 p.m.**

 

 **Times New Romance:** Hey my wonderful nerd!

 

 **spec sheet:** What’s up babe?

 

 **Times New Romance** sent **Lookatthisdocument.pdf **

 

 **spec sheet:** No fucking way...

 

 **Times New Romance:** It’s my birthday and Christmas gift to you actually hehe.

 

 **spec sheet:** Really?!

 

 **Times New Romance:** Yeah, this is why I didn’t ask anything for my birthday this year or anything for Christmas.

 

 **spec sheet:** Oh wow, Ro. I don’t know what to say...

 

 **Times New Romance:** Are you going to say no to this? Lol.

 

 **spec sheet:** As if I’m saying no to that. This is going to be lit!

 

 **Times New Romance:** Yes!!!

 

 **spec sheet:** But why does it say tickets for seven?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Me, both my parents, my older brother then you! The other two, they said, is for two lucky friends in our group.

 

 **spec sheet:** OHHH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment down there on what you guys thought of it and what comes next! :)
> 
> Here's my tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	10. s'winter (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> indicator: Okay, Mush and I are really far away from New York as of right now.
> 
> Times New Romance: Blink, just tell them. They’re gonna keep interrogating you anyway.
> 
> Jackscrew: Wait Ro, you’re with Blink and Mush too?
> 
> Times New Romance: Specs is also with us.
> 
> JoJo’s Circus: Where are the four of you right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time : 15 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - Mikeshake  
> Ike - Ike Ike Baby  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy

* * *

  **/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Tuesday, 12:46 a.m.**

 

 **Ferrari:** I’ve officially burned through all the videos that’s on Finch’s YouTube channel. It’s December 25 and already, boredom is coming in early this holiday break.

 

 **Hawkbae:** What’d you think of my latest one though?

 

 **Ferrari:** You’re Q&A video was fucking hilarious! The best part of it was the one when someone asked you if you were a straight!

 

 **Ferrari:** Question - Are you straight? Finch - Yes. Also Finch - *takes out frying pan then kisses it in front of the camera*

 

 **Hawkbae:** I’ve never been prouder of kissing a frying pan in my entire life.

 

 **duckbill:** Why is no one talking about the editing though? Like excuse me, it’s so slick and integrated that you’ll never think that it’s done by a high schooler.

 

 **Hawkbae:** I told you guys already, Skillshare is great. It's how I learned doing the graphic design and video editing stuff.

 

 **Red Riot:** Finch knows how to sing and play the guitar, can make great videos of him singing and is a fucking archer who carries a slingshot around. Is there anything he can’t do?

 

 **Hawkbae:** I can’t be straight lmao.

 

 **Red Riot:** LOL.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Why does New York have to be so fucking cold during the holiday season?

 

 **talented boy:** Sucks to be you lot lmao.

 

 **Dalmatian:** We get it. You’re enjoying a warm ass Christmas in Australia.

 

 **talented boy:** I’m at the beach right now with some of my relatives. It’s just a two hour drive from Canberra and the warm sun on my skin feels super nice.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Dick.

 

 **talented boy:** @kennel I miss you.

 

 **kennel:** The dogs and I miss you too!

 

 **talented boy:** 😘

 

 **kennel:** 🥰

 

 **talented boy:** @crutch time I also got that Canberra refrigerator magnet you wanted.

 

 **crutch time:** Another fridge magnet to add to my collection! Thanks Tommy!

 

 **Myrelurk:** @crutch time My Uncle Julio and Aunt Isabel’s coming in from the D.R. a couple days from now, I’ll tell them to get you a fridge magnet too.

 

 **crutch time:** Oh wow! Thanks Myron!

 

 **Myrelurk:** No hay problema.

 

 **smart gay:** Why do you collect fridge magnets?

 

 **crutch time:** It makes the fridge more lively to look at! Jack arranges all of the magnets by color.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Crutchie has twelve of them so far - not including Tommy’s upcoming Australian fridge magnet or Myron’s surprise Dominican one.

 

 **crutch time:** Most of the magnets are from either Bill or Darcy. Kath and JoJo also gave me one magnet each.

 

 **glue:** What are the countries on the fridge magnets?

 

 **Jackscrew:** Hold on, I’m in the kitchen. Let me put back the milk in fridge...

 

 **Jackscrew:** Okay, the fridge magnets that Crutchie has are from Portugal, UK, Spain, France, Germany, Ireland, Japan, Vietnam, Taiwan, South Korea, Canada and Italy.

 

 **crutch time:** If I remember well, Bill’s the one who me gave the Asian fridge magnets while Darcy gave most of the European ones. JoJo gave me the one from Italy while Kath gave me the nifty Canadian magnet.

 

 **smols:** How’d you get so many fridge magnets?

 

 **crutch time:** It helps that Bill, Darcy, JoJo and Kath all went out of America last year for the holidays. I basically got a fridge magnet starter pack thanks to all four of them.

 

 **duckbill:** Yeah, my fam went around Asia.

 

 **Darts:** Mine went around Europe!

 

 **Purrr:** Mine went to Whistler last year to try out the slopes there!

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** My family had planned for last year’s trip to Italy so we can visit our relatives!

 

 **PUBG:** Except for JoJo, it must be mad fun to be rich...

 

 **Ferrari:** @Dalmatian Can we cuddle tomorrow? I don’t want to be bored af.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Invite another couple so you won’t be bored again when you’re done cuddling with me.

 

 **Ferrari:** I know who to get!

 

 **Ferrari:** @Times New Romance Are you and Specs busy on the 26th? If not, I want you two to come over at Spot’s so we can be homo together.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Sorry Race! I have plans with Specs myself!

 

 **Ferrari:** (T ^ T)

 

 **Ferrari:** @indicator You and Mush have any plans? If not, can you get your gay ass and your boyfriend’s bi ass to Spot’s on Dec 26? I don’t wanna be bored!

 

 **indicator:** Sorry Race, I’m still waiting for Mush to get out of the H&M store.

 

 **indicator:** OH SHIT.

 

 **Ferrari:** H&M???

 

 **smart gay:** It’s past 12 midnight of Dec 25 Blink. How can you be waiting for Mush to get out of a clothing store?

 

 **Purrr:** What’s going on here?

 

 **smart lesbian:** Is there anything that you might want to share with all of us?

 

 **indicator:** No.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Blink.

 

 **indicator:** No.

 

 **Purrr:** Blink.

 

 **indicator:** Okay, Mush and I are really far away from New York as of right now.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Blink, just tell them. They’re gonna keep interrogating you anyway.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Wait Ro, you’re with Blink and Mush too?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Specs is also with us.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Where are the four of you right now?

 

 **indicator:** Manila...

 

 **Buttons Up:** Manila? As in the capital of the Philippines?

 

 **indicator:** Yeah... Romeo, Specs and I are waiting for Mush who’s shopping in this H&M store located inside this mall in the Makati area - which is like their version of Lower Manhattan but with way more palm trees and friendlier people! It’s crazy because even if it’s Christmas Day here, the malls are open in Manila.

 

 **indicator:** Oh wait, here comes my Mush with some new clothes...

 

 **Ferrari:** How the hell did the four of you get to the other side of the world?

 

 **spec sheet:** Romeo's parents then a Philippine Airlines flight from JFK. This little trip is, believe it or not, both my birthday and Christmas gift from my boyfriend.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Then why is both Blink and Mush with you two in Manila?

 

 **Times New Romance:** When I made the case on bringing Specs along, both my mom and dad were actually open to the idea. However, they were also quite concerned with Specs becoming lonely here. Hence why they made a couple of moves to invite two more friends along!

 

 **spec sheet:** Romeo and I made that choice together of inviting them along. We actually went through all of you but we felt that Blink and Mush are the most deserving. These two also had a free schedule and had zero relatives coming in to New York so it also made sense for me and Ro to pick them.

 

 **Pastrami:** How long are you four gonna be there?

 

 **indicator:** We’re gonna be back in New York by early morning on Dec 31! We definitely want to celebrate the New Year in NY.

 

 **Ferrari:** Now we got the explanation on how all four of you got there, I need to ask. Why did Mush buy new clothes?

 

 **goo:** I didn’t pack in enough stuff so I ended up buying a bit. While I was at it, I got board shorts too. Romeo said that we’re gonna hit up a beach up north in a couple of days for a family reunion he and his fam have to attend.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Must be nice to have the sun on your backs...

 

 **goo:** It’s really nice to go around the city in just shorts, sneakers and a tank top lol. Then again, you have to. It’s like a toasty 88 degrees right now.

 

 **crutch time:** If Tommy’s trip down to Australia got Jack to crave for the sun, the four of you being in the Philippines right now just made him jealous lmao.

 

 **Jackscrew:** I just want some sun!!!

 

 **Purrr:** What are your plans while you four are there?

 

 **indicator:** Idk lmao because Romeo’s our personal tour guide here.

 

 **Times New Romance:** I already have tomorrow planned out! We’re going to Intramuros first for a bamboo bike tour! After that, we’ll hit up some of the major museums nearby. Once we’re all done with the museums, we’ll commute to Teacher’s Village in Quezon City which is also called UP Village.

 

 **Times New Romance:** At UP Village, we’re gonna meet my cousin Jazz so we can eat with her. After that, she’ll give us a quick tour of UP Village since she’s a student of the nearby University of the Philippines and knows the ins and outs of it. She’ll then drive us to Poblacion, a district also located within Makati. This way, all of us can experience a small bit of Manila-style night life.

 

 **goo:** You really planned this out, huh?

 

 **Times New Romance:** You bet!

 

 **Buttons Up:** Romeo’s plan sounds so much fun.

 

 **Times New Romance:** But those are my plans for tomorrow. The plan I have today for Specs, Mush and Blink will be giving them their first ride on a Jeepney going to Circuit Makati. After spending some time there, we’ll head home so all three of them can experience a belated Nochebuena with my cousins.

 

 **Ferrari:** Take me and Spot next time over there please. :(

 

 **indicator:** Yeah, I think you'd like it here Race. Filipino really take their Christmas seriously. They literally start counting down from September.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Why tf is it that long?

 

 **Times New Romance:** It’s a fact here that once September hits, because it’s a ‘ber’ month, Christmas season will have officially started.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** What’s it like to hear Romeo code-switch?

 

 **indicator:** We’ll leave that question to Specs.

 

 **spec sheet:** It’s just an amazing thing to see and hear. The four of us had our breakfast at this quaint little restaurant and hearing Romeo passing our order onto the waitress in Tagalog then talk to us in American English for confirmation is just so cool.

 

 **goo:** That’s Specs speak for “I fucking can’t believe this small, bilingual gem of a guy is my boyfriend. I’m so in love and so whipped.”

 

 **Myrelurk:** I laughed out way harder and way louder than I should’ve when I read that.

 

 **spec sheet:** I always did find Romeo’s ability to talk in English and in Tagalog attractive.

 

 **spec sheet:** I am my bilingual boyfriend’s number one stan.

 

 **Mikeshake:** Same.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Same.

 

 **crutch time:** Same.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Same.

 

 **skitty:** Same.

 

 **Ferrari:** Same.

 

 **smols:** Same (but replace boyfriend with girlfriend).

 

 **PUBG:** ^ Same.

 

 **Purrr:** ^ Same.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Race, English is the only language I know.

 

 **Ferrari:** You have the Brooklyn accent and that’s more than enough for me to say it’s a different language.

 

 **crutch time:** @Times New Romance @spec sheet @goo @indicator Can you guys get me a fridge magnet there?

 

 **spec sheet:** I'll put that reminder in my notes app! 🙂

 

 **Times New Romance:** Okay, me and the other three have to go! The mobile Wi-Fi we have is running out of juice. I’ll make sure that the four of us will catch up with all of you! Bye!

 

 **Specs:** See ya later!

 

 **indicator:** Bye guys!

 

 **goo:** Goodbi people.

 

 **talented boy:** So if the conversation I missed is correct; Romeo, Specs, Mush and Blink are all in the Philippines?

 

 **kennel:** Yeah, the four of them are over there!

 

 **duckbill:** Tommy, why were you inactive for a bit?

 

 **talented boy:** My Uncle Malcolm’s pet iguana disappeared and we scrambled all over the beach to try find it. We're still finding it up to now.

 

 **Darts:** Your uncle brought his pet iguana to the beach?

 

 **talented boy:** Yeah... the weather’s here at the beach is perfect for his pet iguana, at least according to him.

 

 **Pastrami:** He should’ve put a leash on his iguana or have those glass tank things.

 

 **talented boy:** That’s what his wife is telling him right now.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** Aren’t there a lot of snakes in the beaches of Australia?

 

 **Mikeshake:** Do you think the iguana was eaten by one?

 

 **talented boy:** I don’t know about the snakes part but let’s hope that my Uncle Malcolm’s pet iguana didn’t become a snake’s Christmas feast.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Tuesday, 11:35 a.m.**

 

 **Times New Romance:** How do you guys calm down Blink? He’s more than ready to cut a bitch.

 

 **Ferrari:** Why? What’s happening over there?

 

 **Times New Romance:** We’re having a couple of drinks and a few laughs...

 

 **Ferrari:** Wait, you guys are drinking? What’s the legal drinking age in the Philippines?

 

 **Times New Romance:** 18 and since the four of us here are 17 year old high school juniors, its close enough.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Anyway...

 

 **Times New Romance:** How do you people stop Blink from feeling jealous?

 

 **spec sheet:** One of Romeo’s cousins, Maya, is obviously flirting with Mush.

 

 **spec sheet:** Blink is mad at her but also feeing quite a bit insecure.

 

 **Jackscrew:** I know!

 

 **Jackscrew:** @indicator Try to bait Mush by trying to be cuddly with you. He’s not going to say no to that!

 

 **indicator:** I’ll do it...

 

 **spec sheet:** Blink’s walking over to Mush and Maya.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Okay, Blink’s now being all ‘malambing’ with Mush.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Malambing???

 

 **Times New Romance:** Malambing means being touchy-feely in Tagalog.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Aw, Blink is so adorable!!!

 

 **spec sheet:** Okay, Blink managed to rescue his man successfully. He’s going back with Mush to the little blue couch where Ro and I are hanging out.

 

 **spec sheet:** Mush is nuzzling into his boyfriend rn...

 

 **Blink:** It’s Mushy’s way of saying sorry to me.

 

 **spec sheet** sent **MushandBlinkbeingallcuddlyinManila.mov **

 

 **sale:** My dads look so cute!

 

 **sale:** Wait! That went out wrong...

 

 **Myrelurk:** Price bro, did you just call Mush and Blink your dads?

 

 **skitty:** He did just typed them out.

 

 **spec sheet:** I’m pulling Mush’s phone from the charger and giving it to him.

 

 **goo:** Do you really want to become our son, @sale?

 

 **sale:** Can I?

 

 **indicator:** You always did look up to my boyfriend. I think it’d be cool if you become our adopted son.

 

 **sale:** I WANT TO BE YOUR SON!

 

 **goo:** Louis and I accept 😃.

 

 **sale:** YAY!!! 😆

 

 **goo:** Looks like Blinky and I have our first adopted son!

 

 **sale:** I’m so happy!!!

 

 **smart lesbian:** Speaking of familial relationships, how were all four of you accepted there?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Most of them were pretty culture shocked. But I’d say almost all of them are either supportive or chill about of it. I can tell that most of them like Specs, Mush and Blink.

 

 **smart gay:** Key word is 'most.' There are some stragglers who aren’t enthusiastic about the four of you, huh?

 

 **spec sheet:** Yup, but the majority of them in the room support us so... lol to them.

 

 **Times New Romance:** But imagine their surprise when we first told them that Specs and I were in a relationship. Most of them never saw it coming. My older cousins who follow me on Twitter and Instagram did know about the ship S.S. Spromeo lmao 😆.

 

 **goo:** In solidarity with Specs, I even decided to announce that I was also bi and that were two bisexual Americans in their midst. And to really drive home the point, I made out with Blink in front of them and I said he was my boyfriend.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Most of them were so shook when Mush did that.

 

 **Jackscrew:** @goo Did you tell them that you have a preference for girls?

 

 **goo:** I did and said that it was totally valid but then added Blink really has my heart.

 

 **indicator:** A lot of the boys in the room right now were also gagging when Mush said he was also the school’s volleyball captain.

 

 **Times New Romance:** I then had to explain that Mush’s teammates do not give a shit if he had a girl or boy around his arm. They do, however, want him to lead them to another trophy.

 

 **goo:** Damn right. And this all happened right after we were stuffed with Korean BBQ cuts. I’m so obsessed with Gochujang rn btw.

 

 **indicator:** Btw, Mushy, why was Maya flirting with you?

 

 **goo:** If she was flirting with me, she’s not particularly good at it. But she was, however, great in riling me up. Thanks for the rescue btw Blinky and sorry that I didn’t come to you earlier.

 

 **indicator:** It’s okay 🙂.

 

 **spec sheet:** What did she say to you?

 

 **goo:** She told me that I was with Blink because I was "in a phase" and I was "just confused." I really felt grossed out when Maya touched my arm.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Mush... I’m so sorry 😞.

 

 **goo:** It’s not your fault, it’s hers. If she can’t take dead giveaways like me and Blink kissing on the lips in front of your cousins or when I clearly said that I’m a bi guy who has a preference for girls, she really needs to get her comprehension abilities checked.

 

 **spec sheet:** Why would Maya say that to Mush, Ro?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Maya does come from a really traditional family so I think she can’t take the idea of you and me or Mush and Blink being boyfriends.

 

 **Dalmatian:** I think this Maya girl is one of your cousins who clearly doesn’t like Specs, Mush, Blink or even you.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Maya and her two brothers, Allen and Dom, do have a negative vibe about them ever since we announced that we were not straight...

 

 **indicator:** Meh, we’ll make sure that the three of them aren’t going to stop us from having a good time.

 

 **Purrr:** Shouldn’t the four of you be sleeping right now since you have a long day ahead tomorrow?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Actually, that’s a little over 8 hours time here. NY time is behind Philippine time by 12 hours..

 

 **Buttons Up:** Even more of a reason for you guys to go to sleep.

 

 **spec sheet:** Eh, I’ll finish this bottle of beer I have then all four of us will head to bed.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Wait, they just took Mush because Reynold, one of my older cousins, asked him to do a keg stand.

 

 **Red Riot:** TAKE A VIDEO. TAKE A VIDEO.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Specs will do it!

 

 **spec sheet** sent **MushdoingakegstandwithRomeo’scousins.mov **

 

 **Myrelurk:** Holy crap, Mush drank a lot...

 

 **indicator:** Wait, they’re now asking me, Specs and Romeo to do a keg stand too.

 

 **glue:** DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

 

 **indicator:** If you say so...

 

 **Times New Romance** sent **LookatBlinkdoakegstand.mov **

 

 **PUBG:** Aww, Blink didn’t drink much :/

 

 **goo** sent **Specsputtingtheotherstoshamewithhiskegstand.mov **

 

 **smols:** On the opposite end, it looked like Specs wanted to finish the entire thing.

 

 **indicator** sent **Romeoisquiteaheavykegstanddrinker.mov **

 

 **Hawkbae:** Damn...

 

 **Ferrari:** Romeo’s cousins look super fun to be with! In fact, I should be over there right now.

 

 **spec sheet:** I won btw. Reynold took second and Mush took third.

 

 **smart gay:** I have a feeling the four of you are gonna really feel its effects later on.

 

 **goo:** We’ll deal with it, don’t worry.

 

 **indicator:** Reynold was nice enough to give all four of us paracetamol and two boxes coconut water each!

 

 **talented boy:** Hi.

 

 **kennel:** Tommy!

 

 **talented boy:** Hey sweetheart.

 

 **kennel:** What are you doing up so late in Australia?

 

 **talented boy:** We’re having a bit of a snake problem in the house rn. Uncle Malcolm woke us all up.

 

 **duckbill:** First, your Uncle Malcolm loses his pet iguana at the beach. Now, you guys have a snake problem?

 

 **talented boy:** We managed to find his pet iguana at the beach. But...

 

 **Darts:** But what?

 

 **talented boy:** But two of the snakes from the vents fell into the iguana’s nice terrarium. They killed the iguana and it’s now food.

 

 **Darts:** Oh...

 

 **crutch time:** How many snakes are there in the house?

 

 **talented boy:** We don’t actually know because we all bolted out of the house when we realized there were more than three snakes. All of us, except for Uncle Malcolm’s iguana, are fine btw.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Jesus, why were there so many snakes?

 

 **talented boy:** This is Australia after all. We called for emergency services already.

 

 **Red Riot:** @everyone Press f to pay respects for the iguana of Tommy Boy’s uncle.

 

 **glue:** f

 

 **Jackscrew:** f

 

 **smart gay:** f

 

 **Katherine:**  f

 

 **Purrr:** f

 

 **smart lesbian** : f

 

 **Ferrari:** f

 

 **Dalmatian:** f

 

 **crutch time:** f

 

 **Hawkbae:** f

 

 **spec sheet:** f

 

 **Times New Romance:** f

 

 **Myrelurk:** f

 

 **Mikeshake:** f

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** f

 

 **sale:** f

 

 **PUBG:** f

 

 **smols:** f

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** f

 

 **Buttons Up:** f

 

 **duckbill:** f

 

 **Darts:** f

 

 **Pastrami:** f

 

 **skitty:** f

 

 **goo:** f

 

 **indicator:** f

 

 **kennel:** f

 

 **Jackscrew:** @talented boy Do you think Australia’s insane?

 

 **talented boy:** No, but I do think a lot of the nature here is out to kill humans.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Fair enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my Filipino-American friend codenamed Joe for sharing his experience in the Philippines and inspiring this chapter. Sound off in the comments below! :)
> 
> Here's my tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	11. s'winter (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkbae: 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥
> 
> Ferrari: Team shirtless and board shorts serving us ra ka ka ka abs!!!
> 
> smart lesbian: Are those pine trees by the sea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time : 20 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - Mikeshake  
> Ike - Ike Ike Baby  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 10:10 a.m.**

 

 **indicator:** @spec sheet Mush and I got the Bacardi, soju and that Milkis soda drink they all requested! We’ll just wait for Reynold to park his dad’s pickup out front!

 

 **spec sheet:** Cool, I’ll leave the door slightly open so you three don’t have to knock in.

 

 **indicator:** Great!

 

 **Ferrari:** What’s going on?

 

 **spec sheet:** A little party with most of Ro’s cousins.

 

 **Ferrari: 🥺** I NEED TO BE THERE. 🥺

 

 **indicator:** Make sure you get picked by Romeo and Specs first lmao.

 

 **Ferrari:** Shady bitch.

 

 **indicator:** ( ́・ω・`)

 

 **spec sheet:** @indicator They’re just about done cooking those Korean BBQ cuts...

 

 **indicator:** Okay, both me and Mush see him now. We’ll try to make it there as soon as we can! These bottles are heavy but good thing both Mush and Reynold are strong!

 

 **smols:** @spec sheet Where are you guys anyway?

 

 **spec sheet:** At this super awesome beach resort Ro’s parents invested in. It’s run by his dad’s younger brother and it’s called the El Rey. Hey @Times New Romance, what’s the province called again?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Zambales (pronounced as Zam-‘ba-less). From Manila, it’s just a little bit over a four hour drive.

 

 **sale:** Are you guys near that beach you’ve been talking about?

 

 **Times New Romance:** We just went there yesterday! We actually had to take a motor boat to get there since it’s in an isolated area, behind a mountain range. And the beach we went to is actually a cove and it’s called Nagsasa Cove!

 

 **smart lesbian:** We demand pictures.

 

 **Red Riot:** Yeah, I want to feel the sun from your pics. NY is not giving us the warmth we want.

 

 **Times New Romance:** You know, you guys can just go to Instagram. The four of us posted a ton pics from our time in Manila up to our trip here in Zambales...

 

 **Red Riot:** I’ve got a new phone for Christmas but I still didn’t download Instagram app yet.

 

 **Hawkbae:** ^ This.

 

 **Jackscrew:** ^ This.

 

 **smart lesbian:** ^ This.

 

 **Ferrari:** ^ This.

 

 **Myrelurk:** ^ This.

 

 **spec sheet:** Okay, Ro and I will leave you guys to Blink and Mush first. They’ll fill you in on what happened here in the last few days.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Can’t you and Romeo just tell us and send the photos yourselves?

 

 **spec sheet:** Blink, Mush and Reynold just arrived. Since those three went out to the nearest 7-Eleven - which is pretty far since we’re in the provinces after all, they deserve a bit of rest. Some of Ro’s cousins need help in serving the drinks and plating the Korean BBQ.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Specs really just wants to arrange and clean up the kitchen. It’s a bit of nightmare to look at rn.

 

 **crutch time:** Specs’ OCD for a clean af house is basically kicking in...

 

 **spec sheet:** Okay, you guys have fun with Mush and Blink! I’ll be back with Ro later!

 

 **Hawkbae:** @goo @indicator Tell us, is Specs trying to clean up?

 

 **goo:** We can’t tell because Blink and I just got outside of the villa. We’re about to cuddle at the hammock. It’s cool and breezy here thanks to the sea view.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Villa? How exactly big is that beach resort?

 

 **indicator:** It’s quite small actually but it does make it up for in quality. All of Romeo’s cousins are staying in the villa we're at rn but we New York teenagers have been put in a two-bedroom junior suite. All of the parents are in a suite of their own too.

 

 **Buttons Up:** I feel bad for Romeo and Specs. They don’t have privacy from the moment you two start doing it.

 

 **goo:** Actually, it’s been the other way ever since we arrived at the resort. And I don’t exactly know what Specs does to Romeo, but whatever it is, it makes his tiny boyfriend really loud and walk in a weird way when we’re not around the adults.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Jesus...

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Have the four of you received any noise complaints? Or do you think the parents know?

 

 **goo:** The parents’ suites are all in the other building, across the resort’s pool courtyard so I wouldn’t worry about all of them. I’m guessing the walls of this place are thick too because we haven’t received a noise complaint yet. But then again, all of the rooms in this place do have a soundbar so...

 

 **Buttons Up:** Let me rephrase what I said earlier, I feel bad for the people at that resort.

 

 **Ferrari:** Hey, at least they got the “sex in another country” checked off in their bucket list.

**spec sheet:** I know I was supposed to leave you guys with Mush and Blink so I can help out Ro and his cousins with the food and drinks but both of our names popped up and... why are you guys on the topic of me and Ro screwing?

 

 **spec sheet:** Hold on, are we really that loud...?

 

 **goo:** Yeah. I don’t blame you two if it’s crazy good but it’d be really nice if you two can keep it down.

 

 **spec sheet:** Fine, I’ll make sure to nail him _really_ hard to the point he won’t be able to scream the next time he and I do it.

 

 **PUBG:** SPECS OMG.

 

 **Myrelurk:** I didn’t know the nerd had it in him but looks like that perspective’s out of the window.

 

 **spec sheet:** Well, you know what they say; when you give an aggressive nerd ass, (esp. with the one like Ro’s) they’re gonna conquer it real good.

 

 **glue:** I NEED BLEACH.

 

 **smart gay:** SOMEONE PLEASE BURY THE CHAT WITH ANYTHING ELSE. MY EYES CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE.

 

 **kennel:** On it!!!

 

 **kennel** sent **150 pictures of his dogs.**

 

 **duckbill:** I’ll put in some too because that conversation on what happens in the bedroom between Specs and Romeo was a bit too vivid...

 

 **duckbill** sent **40 pictures of his Porsche 911.**

 

 **Jackscrew:** Here’s some of my artwork!

 

 **Jackscrew** sent **20 pictures of his paintings about either New York or Santa Fe.**

 

 **Dalmatian:** Just for good measure...

 

 **Dalmatian** sent **40 pictures of Brooklyn.**

 

 **Times New Romance:** Why’s the chat full of pics? Did someone say anything revealing?

 

 **PUBG:** They did but it was a bit much so we buried it.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Oh, okay.

 

 **Times New Romance:** @indicator @goo Specs and I will be out there in a minute with the food! Need anything else in here?

 

 **indicator:** If you can swipe a bottle of alcohol, please do!

 

 **goo:** We’re going to need paper napkins too.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Alright, I’ll see what I can get. @spec sheet Can you get the food outside to where Blink and Mush are?

 

 **spec sheet:** Sure!

 

 **talented boy:** What’s up hookers?

 

 **kennel:** Tommy!

 

 **talented boy:** Hey there my golden retriever 😚. How are the dogs?

 

 **kennel:** 😚

 

 **kennel:** They’re keeping me warm in a dogpile rn! I’m underneath them!

 

 **talented boy:** I’m glad that they’re all keeping my boyfriend toasty. Give my thanks to them for me!

 

 **kennel:** I will!

 

 **Red Riot:** @talented boy What are you doing up in Australia at ass o’clock in the morning?

 

 **talented boy:** I got the munchies so I decided to help myself. I made three grilled cheese sandwiches.

 

 **Pastrami:** Why that many?

 

 **talented boy:** I’m just feeling it.

 

 **talented boy:** Anyways, do you want to see my videos of real life platypuses I took yesterday?

 

 **Ferrari:** YES!

 

 **glue:** YES!

 

 **kennel:** YES!

**goo:** YES!

 

 **indicator:** YES!

 

 **Red Riot:** YES!

 

 **smart lesbian:** YES!

 

 **Purrr:** YES!

 

 **talented boy:** As I eat my sandwiches and drink this Coke Zero I have with me, prepare to be filled with rainbows and smiles...

 

 **talented boy** sent **Lookatthistwinplatypusesswim.mov**

 

 **talented boy** sent **twinplatypusesbeingtwinplatypuses.mov**

 

 **talented boy** sent **I’mholdingtwinplatypuses.png**

 

 **Purrr:** They’re so adorable!

 

 **Ferrari:** Perry’s looking a bit pale.

 

 **smols:** I didn’t know platypuses liked belly rubs too.

 

 **glue:** Their noise didn’t disappoint. I feel instantly happy already 😄.

 

 **Red Riot:** Do those two become secret agents?

 

 **talented boy:** Oh, I wish.

 

 **goo:** What are their names?

 

 **talented boy:** Believe it or not, their names are Mike and Ike. They’re both twins. The zoo Uncle Malcolm works for said they already did Phineas and Ferb.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** I feel like an accomplished man since I now share my name with a platypus.

 

 **Mikeshake:** Does that mean those two are our fursonas?

 

 **talented boy:** You better stop right there, Mike.

 

 **smart lesbian:** They’re adorable but platypuses don’t make any sense from the looks department.

 

 **talented boy:** If you ever touched an otter, that’s what they feel like. But yeah, when I first saw them, I had to take it all in because it looked like a beaver, a duck and an otter was photoshopped in one body.

 

 **smart gay:** Other than the fact that they’re mammals that can lay eggs, is there anything else unusual about the Ike and Mike platypus twins?

 

 **talented boy:** Even if they’re just four months old, they’re really independent by this stage. And while it’s not platypus mating season, I still handle them with care since male platypus are venomous.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Did you just type that Ike and Mike the platypus twins are poisonous?

 

 **talented boy:** Yeah. The males are the only ones who have the venom spurs in the hind limbs. The venom the males have are only active during mating season. Still, I wanted to be careful though. Uncle Malcolm says that while the venom isn’t going to kill a human, it’s unbelievably painful.

 

 **Red Riot:** They’re already way cooler than the Mike and Ike human twins.

 

 **Mikeshake:** Hey!

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** Hey!

 

 **glue:** 🤣

 

 **Darts:** Can you tell us on what’s it like to touch a platypus’s bill?

 

 **talented boy:** It’s flexible and it feels like a rubbery version of suede. At least that’s my description of it.

 

 **talented boy:** Since that’s the only exciting thing that happened to me yesterday, what’s happening over there in tropical Philippines?

 

 **goo:** Hold on, Romeo and Specs just arrived with food and are just settling in... aww, they don’t have drinks.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Where do you want to start? Manila or the provinces?

 

 **talented boy:** Let’s start with Manila.

 

 **indicator** sent **Groupselfieofme,Mushy,SpecsandRomeorestingfrombamboobikinginIntramuros.png**

 

 **Buttons Up:** Mush straight up looks like a fuckboy in that red tank top while Blink looks like a good boy™ in that button up shirt.

 

 **Ferrari:** HAHAHAHA!!!

 

 **goo:** Ouch...

 

 **indicator:** @goo 😚

 

 **goo:** ☺

 

 **smols:** Are those bikes really made of bamboo?

 

 **spec sheet:** They are! According to the company who we borrowed it from, they’re built with fair-trade labor and sustainable manufacturing processes in mind.

 

 **Purrr:** Kath loves fair-trade labor and sustainable manufacturing processes.

 

 **indicator:** Another cool part about that bamboo bike tour is that we get to keep the bamboo water bottles that came with our bikes!

 

 **smols:** That’s a pretty nifty gift to have from them.

 

 **indicator:** It is!

 

 **goo:** While Manila was fun and we did a ton stuff there, let us now go to the Zambales resort where the four of us are now at.

 

 **goo:** This happened the day before we hit up the cove...

 

 **goo** sent **MeandSpecswinningagainstRomeo’scousinsinbeachvolleyball.mov**

 

 **Ferrari:** Ohhhhh, what are the names of the two guys you’re playing with?

 

 **Dalmatian:** That’s what you first notice?

 

 **Ferrari:** Oh c’mon Spotty, leaving you is the last thing I’m never gonna do! But you have to admit, those cousins of Romeo’s are both visually appealing!

 

 **Times New Romance:** That’s Reynold and Teddy. They’re brothers and are tall as Blink. Teddy’s younger than most of us while Reynold’s a college student.

 

 **Darts:** The beach, the sun and the cute shirtless volleyball boys by the sea; Mush’s video is generating the much-needed warmth that I’ve been needing inside of my mansion.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I find the reaction of the people watching by hilarious when Blink and Romeo run up to them and kiss their respective boyfriends on the cheek! 🤣 🤣

 

 **smart lesbian:** Omg, you’re right! They look so surprised!

 

 **spec sheet:** I think it was the day they discovered that volleyball players can be bisexuals, be athletically competitive and can actually win volleyball games.

 

 **Times New Romance:** You guys have to remember that the Philippines - while pretty accepting of gays - is a socially conservative country (read very heteronormative). Me and Blink doing that is probably the very first time those locals saw two boys kiss their boyfriends on the cheek in public.

 

 **Pastrami:** You guys attracted a small crowd there.

 

 **goo:** They watched because both of Romeo’s cousins are good and it made the game competitive. Me and Specs won by two points.

 

 **sale:** Congrats dad!

 

 **goo:** Thanks son!

 

 **Times New Romance:** Here’s a pic of us on a hill overlooking Nagsasa Cove and one by the beach! Both Teddy and Reynold took it for us.

 

 **Times New Romance** sent **FournotstraightteenageboysonthenearbyhillofNagsasaCovewiththePride,NewYorkState,AmericanandPhilippineFlagsbeingblownbythewind.png**

 

 **Times New Romance** sent **FournotstraightboysbyNagsasaCove’swaterside.png**

 

 **Hawkbae:** 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥

 

 **Ferrari:** Team shirtless and board shorts serving us ra ka ka ka abs!!!

 

 **smart lesbian:** Are those pine trees by the sea?

 

 **Times New Romance:** They’re called Agoho here! People say their looks do resemble pine trees!

 

 **spec sheet:** It’s really worth the boat ride to get there. It’s gorgeous. We also didn’t bother bringing the Wi-Fi hotspot because Ro said the signal was going to be shitty there and he was right. The phones of Ro’s cousins weren’t getting any reliable signal.

 

 **spec sheet:** Also...

 

 **spec sheet** sent **MushandBlinkbeingcuddlytogetheratthehammockrightnow.mov**

 

 **sale:** My dads!

 

 **crutch time:** They’re about as cute as me and Finch cuddling!

 

 **spec sheet** sent **MekissingRomeowho’sonmylaprightnow.mov**

 

 **Dalmatian:** That place is heaven for you two, huh?

 

 **spec sheet:** No but a great view of the South China Sea, a clear night sky, and my boyfriend with plus S.S. Blush right across us on a hammock will make me say that’s just close as I can get to it.

 

 **Purrr:** Oh yeah, I thought you’d guys you’ll be eating Korean BBQ.

 

 **Times New Romance:** We’ve put a aluminum cover on it to keep it warm. My cousins Jazz, Alexa, Reynold and Teddy said that they want to eat with the four of us. Jazz promised us two large bottles of Milkis spiked with peach soju and a bottle of whiskey.

 

 **spec sheet:** We’re just waiting for them.

 

 **goo:** Oh I see them... with the alcohol, ice and glasses!

 

 **indicator:** Do you guys mind if the four of us put the chat on mute?

 

 **Jackscrew:** Go ahead! We won’t mind! That way, your attention isn’t split.

 

 **smart gay:** Yeah, Jackie’s right. It’ll help you be more focused with them in conversation and not get your priorities divided.

 

 **Pastrami:** But if one of you does something incredibly stupid, please record it!

 

 **Red Riot:** Henry’s right!

 

 **goo:** We’ll see...

 

 **spec sheet:** Okay, we’re signing off for the evening here. Good night guys!

 

 **Times New Romance:** Good night!

 

 **goo:** Bi everyone.

 

 **indicator:** We’ll keep you updated!

 

 **JoJo's Circus:** And they’re gone...

 

 **Pastrami:** @skitty Do you want me to head over to your place? I’ll make us sandwiches.

 

 **skitty:** I would love that ('ω').

 

 **Pastrami:** Great, I’ll try to head on over there as soon as I can. Pick a movie for us?

 

 **skitty:** I’ll see what I can find!

 

 **talented boy:** Speaking of sandwiches, I need to get back to bed. It’s getting really late here.

 

 **kennel:** Oh, sleep well Tommy! 😚

 

 **talented boy:** I will, baby 😘. You guys stay safe in New York for me, yeah?

 

 **kennel:** We will!

 

 **talented boy:** See you around guys...

 

 **Myrelurk:** See you around, man.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 10:30 p.m.**

 

 **indicator:** WE JUST DID SOMETHING SO COOL TODAY!

 

 **crutch time:** What?

 

 **indicator** sent **LookathesebabyseaturtlesinabasinIamcryingomg.mov**

 

 **glue:** TURTLES

 

 **smart lesbian:** Are those baby sea turtles?

 

 **indicator:** They are!

 

 **Hawkbae:** @Times New Romance Where is that place?

 

 **Times New Romance:** The sea turtle conservatory we’re all at is in Morong, in the nearby province of Bataan (pronounced as Ba-‘ta-an)! We’re with Reynold, Teddy and Jazz right now. We took the Hyundai H350 van owned by Jazz's mom so we can all head here in one car.

 

 **spec sheet:** People who run the sea turtle conservatory say that they’d go get the eggs from the beach. They have to do it because human activity on the beach and the animals that prey on the eggs might kill them. They even said that domestic dogs can kill sea turtle eggs because they might dig them up and open their shells.

 

 **kennel:** I feel bad that my dogs could accidentally kill something that cute and precious.

 

 **talented boy:** You’re a good leader to your dogs, so don’t feel bad 🐩.

 

 **spec sheet:** All of the sea turtle eggs they would find will be placed in a fenced-off hatchery area. The sea turtles would hatch after 51 days.

 

 **Times New Romance:** After giving us a tour of the beach and teaching us the life cycle of a sea turtle, they brought out a couple of adult sea turtles that they’re looking after.

 

 **Times New Romance** sent **MeandSpecsposingwithoneseaturtlewhileBlinkandMushareposingwiththeotherseaturtle.png**

 

 **Buttons Up:** I like the fact all of you are wearing tank tops that clearly said you four weren’t straight. But those sea turtle look so cool!

 

 **goo:** My boyfriend nearly lost his shit when he first saw them and it was fucking adorable.

 

 **Jackscrew:** They’re big...

 

 **indicator:** They really are!

 

 **goo:** Apparently, those two sea turtles were caught up in a fisherman’s net and got injured. The conservatory woman who gave us the tour said the fisherman and the people he was with were kind because he ran both sea turtles to the conservatory when they felt something was wrong with them.

 

 **Dalmatian:** That fisherman and his buddies did the right thing then.

 

 **goo:** They really did.

 

 **Purrr:** How long are those two going to be there?

 

 **goo:** They said they’ll be sticking for another week in the saltwater pool they have here. They want to make sure that both sea turtles completely recover and are strong before they release them back to sea.

 

 **glue:** So what happened with those baby sea turtles?

 

 **Times New Romance:** That’s actually the best part, honey.

 

 **Red Riot:** Wdym?

 

 **goo** sent **SpecswithtwobabyseaturtlesinthepalmsofhishandsandRomeowithonebabyseaturtleinthepalmsifhishands.png**

 

 **Times New Romance:** A person can adopt a sea turtle for 50 PHP. Between me and Specs, we adopted three! We named them Lani, Kai and Ka La.

 

 **smols:** You two and the baby sea turtles are so cute!!!

 

 **glue:** I WANT TO ADOPT A SEA TURTLE TOO! 😭

 

 **crutch time:** ^ Big mood.

 

 **spec sheet** sent **MushwhohasonebabyseaturtleinhishandsandwhileBlinkhastwobabyseaturtlesinhishands.png**

 

 **Ferrari:** You four are really out here to make us jealous, huh?

 

 **indicator:** U^ェ^U

 

 **goo:** As you can see, me and Louis also adopted three baby sea turtles!

 

 **indicator:** We named ours after real people!

 

 **PUBG:** Who?

 

 **goo:** Myron, Price and Skittery.

 

 **Myrelurk:** I feel really touched by that gesture and I really mean it. Thanks! 

 

 **sale:** My dads named a baby sea turtle after me, I’m so moved! 😭

**skitty:** That’s really sweet of you two. Thank you! 😄

 

 **smart gay:** How did you guys release the baby sea turtles?

 

 **goo:** Specs took a video of it!

 

 **spec sheet:** Here!

 

 **spec sheet** sent **Byebyeoursixadoptedbabyseaturtles.mov**

 

 **indicator:** The conservatory woman told us to release all of them with a fair amount of distance on the shore. They use the earth’s magnetic field to map out the beach so they’ll approximately return to it after a long time. They also use the magnetic field for navigation in the sea.

 

 **spec sheet:** Once we let them go on the beach, we really can’t interfere with them because they’re building the sea turtle version of Google Maps in their own heads. We can only just watch and make sure they do get swept up by the waves.

 

 **PUBG:** It’s really cool you four got to experience something like that.

 

 **indicator:** I know. And it’s something I’ll definitely never forget.

 

 **Jackscrew:** What's the Filipino word for sea turtle?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Sea Turtle in Filipino is Pawikan (pronounced as Pa-'wi-kan)

 

 **Purrr:** What are you guys gonna do next?

 

 **goo:** We’re going to head back to the resort soon.

 

 **Times New Romance:** My family and relatives are finally gonna celebrate our huge family reunion back at the resort!

 

 **spec sheet:** Me, Mush and Blink have agreed to stay out of it because that’s a time for Ro and his fam. But I did tell Ro that he can check in with me if he feels like it.

 

 **Times New Romance:** I’ll try to find time because I’m sure that I’m going to be more than busy talking to my other relatives who just got there.

 

 **smart gay:** @smart lesbian Can you help me bake cookies? I just got down to the kitchen to get a cookie and warm glass of milk but Les raided the cookie jar again.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Hold on, I’ll be right there.

 

 **Red Riot:** Well, I think that’s our cue to get some shut eye...

 

 **talented boy:** Same here. I want to take a nap now.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Alright! If you guys need anything, just @ me, Specs, Mush or Blink here! But remember to keep the 12hr time difference in mind!

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

Direct conversation between **Times New Romance** and **spec sheet  
**

**Sunday, 2:30 p.m. (PST) Sunday, 2:30 a.m. (EST)  
**

 

 **Times New Romance:** Hey my amazing nerd 😘.

 

 **spec sheet:** 😚

 

 **spec sheet:** What’s up Ro?

 

 **Times New Romance:** I’m just checking in on you haha.

 

 **spec sheet:** I’m by the pool, lounging on one of the sun beds, enjoying an ice-cold glass of mango-banana milkshake.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Why are you not in the room?

 

 **spec sheet:** While he didn’t say a word, I know Mush had other ideas with Blink. Mush looked really pent up and is getting quite handsy with his boyfriend so I decided to give him and Blink some alone time. Let's just expect Blink to be limping later.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Oh my god...

 

 **spec sheet:** Anyways, are you at least having a good time over there?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Eh, the usual small talk with relatives. I had to teach them (at least those with iPhones or iPads) the miracle of AirDrop too. It was pretty annoying but they’re old so I don’t blame ‘em.

 

 **spec sheet:** Aww man...

 

 **Times New Romance:** Yeah but that’s behind me now. So, Jazz asked me a few minutes ago if you guys want to go play Mario Kart with my other cousins later? She brought her Nintendo Switch in their villa and hooked it up to the TV.

 

 **spec sheet:** Can we play hide the cucumber first? I can kick Mush and Blink out of the suite so it’s just you and me. After that, we can play Mario Kart with your cousins.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Just one round and that’s it, okay?

 

 **spec sheet:** Yes! I’ll take it!

 

 **Times New Romance:** I can’t believe you’re so horny underneath all of that smart calm you have haha.

 

 **spec sheet:** Lol, I know you love it.

 

 **Times New Romance:** That is true haha.

 

 **spec sheet:** But seriously Ro, thank you for this trip. It’s really one of the best gifts I've ever had.

 

 **Times New Romance:** I'm really happy that you loved it and that you had a great time with me, our friends and some of my cousins!

 

 **spec sheet:** I really did have a blast with all of you guys.

 

 **Times New Romance:** If another opportunity like this comes up, I'll make sure you'll be the first one to know.

 

 **spec sheet:** Sweet. And I'll do the same for you now too.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Aww Specs...

 

 **Times New Romance:** I love you 💝.

 

 **spec sheet** : I love you too 💘.

 

 **Times New Romance:** ...

 

 **Times New Romance:** Okay, I just got word of something really crazy from my older brother.

 

 **spec sheet:** What is it?

 

 **Times New Romance:** So we came to the Philippines as a group of seven, right?

 

 **spec sheet:** Yeah. You, you’re parents, your older brother Chino then me. Both Mush and Blink make up for the last two people.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Well, that number is now going to be eight...

 

 **spec sheet:** Eight? Who’s going to be the eighth person in our group on the flight back home?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Me and Chino are about to find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I want to extend my thanks to codenamed Joe, my Filipino-American friend, for sharing his experiences in the Philippines and inspiring the events of this chapter and the last one. 
> 
> As usual, sound your thoughts off in the comments below! :)
> 
> Here's my tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	12. the church of broadway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalmatian: Anthony Higgins.
> 
> Ferrari: But we’re all gays here! We must convert [new character] into a believer in the church of Broadway!
> 
> Dalmatian: Your method of making [new character] a believer is awful and might make him hate Broadway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time : 20 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - Mikeshake  
> Ike - Ike Ike Baby  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy
> 
> Also featuring in this chapter is a new character!

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Friday, 1:23 p.m.**

 

 **Red Riot:** @Times New Romance It’s not even week two yet your cousin now has a new nickname, all thanks to Ms. Hannah.

 

 **Times New Romance:** What???

 

 **smart gay:** Albert, keep your phone before Ms. Hannah confiscates it from you. Romeo, go back to that chemistry homework you were working on.

 

 **Red Riot:** I will mom but Romeo has to know this! Besides, you guys are in study hall! You two and JoJo have some time on your hands.

 

 **smart gay:** Ugh, fine. But make sure to keep the conversation quick.

 

 **Red Riot:** Thanks mom!

 

 **Times New Romance:** What’s the all-new nickname Teddy has now?

 

 **Red Riot:** York. His new nickname is now York.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Why did she nickname him Romeo’s cousin York?

 

 **Times New Romance:** It makes sense because Teddy’s full name is Theodore York M. Del Rosario (M means Medina and yeah we share the same surname). That ‘York’ part of his name does stand out so I understand on why Ms. Hannah chose that.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Your cousin has a long name.

 

 **Red Riot:** Your “Josephino Jorgelino de la Guerra” is still the unbeaten king of long names in school though.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Why did my cousin need a new nickname anyway?

 

 **Red Riot:** He got stuck in my English class that has three Teddies in it. And if I’m correct, one of those Teddies literally has the same last name as you and your cousin.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Okay, I see her point; four Teddies in a class can get confusing fast.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** But before Ms. Hannah gave Romeo’s cousin the new nickname today. How did she teach you guys from the first day of classes after the holiday break? It’s been a week since classes started again.

 

 **Red Riot:** She taught us some lessons and gave us some lectures - we haven’t done any recitation yet and that’s probably all thanks to the four Teddys in her room. But after her new naming system for the four Teddies, it won’t be long now ‘til we start reciting.

 

 **Times News Romance:** How does it work? Her new naming system?

 

 **Red Riot:** Basically, she’ll still call the three OG Teddies by their last name (Rose, Maxwell, Del Rosario). As for your cousin, she’s gonna be calling him York instead.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Looks like I’m gonna start calling him York too. That way, he’s not gonna be dealing with two nicknames at the same time.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Does that mean we’re also going to call him York too?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Yeah.

 

 **Red Riot:** Oh shit, I need to run. Ms. Hannah’s on to me. Catch you bros later!

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Bye Al!

 

 **Times New Romance:** See ya later Red!

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** So Romeo, what’s a good new username for me?

 

 **smart gay:** You two, get back to your respective chemistry homework. I think both of you put your nearly complete assignments on hold far longer than needed.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Aw mom!

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Mom please!

 

 **smart gay:** Do you two want a large piece of Sarah’s chocolate chip cookie or not?

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I do...

 

 **Times New Romance:** I do too...

 

 **smart gay:** Then get back to work. I’ll hand out your cookies after study hall and as long as both your assignments are complete.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Friday, 7:23 p.m.**

 

 

 **Times New Romance:** ... so remember, York is now my cousin’s new nickname. Teddy is out, got it?

 

 **spec sheet:** Loud and clear Ro!

 

 **Times New Romance:** @Dalmatian Can you do the honor of adding York? I dm’ed you his username.

 

 **Dalmatian:** This is your call, man...

 

 **Dalmatian** added **Teddiursa** to the group.

 

 **Ferrari** changed **Teddiursa’s** username to **Yorktown.**

 

 **Yorktown:** Who are you people???

 

 **Yorktown:** Why can’t I leave and why can’t I change my username back?!!

 

 **Times New Romance:** @Yorktown Cuz! Relax!

 

 **Yorktown:** Kuya Ro, get me out of here!

 

 **Times New Romance:** I can’t. I don’t have the admin controls.

 

 **Buttons Up:** @spec sheet What does ‘kuya’ mean?

 

 **spec sheet:** It means older brother in the Philippines, or in this context, it’s like a Filipino honorific for a male who’s older than you.

 

 **Yorktown:** Oh hi Kuya Specs!

 

 **spec sheet:** ‘Sup little York!

 

 **Yorktown:** HhHHhh, not you too! 😫

 

 **spec sheet:** What? York’s a great new nickname for you! Besides, you know very well Ms. Hannah cannot have another ‘Teddy’; three‘s just a handful already.

 

 **Yorktown:** Fine, I’ll be York but can I get out of this chat?

 

 **spec sheet:** You’re in luck, I’m one of the admins in this chat!

 

 **Yorktown:** Can you kick me out now?

 

 **spec sheet:** Nope!

 

 **Yorktown:** What? Why? Kuya Specs!

 

 **spec sheet:** I’m just following Romeo, kid. Try appealing to your older cousin first. I listen to my boyfriend all the time after all.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Don’t bother York, I will deny your requests.

 

 **Yorktown:** (T . T)

 

 **indicator:** ( T_T)\\(^-^ )

 

 **indicator:** Don’t fret York, I promise all of us here are gonna take care you!

 

 **Yorktown:** Is that Kuya Blink?

 

 **indicator:** It is!

 

 **Yorktown:** Where’s your boyfriend that every girl in my old country wanted a piece of?

 

 **goo:** Right here!

 

 **Yorktown:** Hi Kuya Mush!

 

 **spec sheet:** While I think a good chunk of us here are older than you, there’s no need to call us ‘kuya’ you know 🤓.

 

 **Yorktown:** Nngghh, old habits really do die hard...

 

 **Yorktown:** Can someone explain why I got the username Yorktown?

 

 **Ferrari:** The battle of Yorktown... 1781. Does that sentence ring a bell to you?

 

 **Yorktown:** [Here’s my answer. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FshkO8HqQ10)

 

 **Ferrari:** Oml, we need to put you in a Hamilton cast album listening session!

 

 **Dalmatian:** Racer, the kid just moved from the other side of the world. Spare him.

 

 **Dalmatian:** @Yorktown Hey kid, I’m Sean Conlon, but I go by Spot. I’m also the captain of the football team. The one who tried to get you to listen to the Hamilton cast album is my boyfriend Anthony Higgins, but in this chat we call him Racetrack, Race, Racer or Tony.

 

 **Yorktown:** Why is he called Race?

 

 **Ferrari:** I’m literally the fastest guy on the running team! No one in school can match my speed! I’m also the prettiest gay in this group too.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Racer's a bit narcissistic but you get used to it.

 

 **Yorktown:** I think he’s not wrong in the ‘prettiest gay’ though. I just looked up his Instagram and he really is very pretty.

 

 **Ferrari:** I know we haven’t met yet but I officially like you!

 

 **Jackscrew:** @Yorktown Howdy! I’m Jack Kelly, team captain of the ultimate frisbee team! I’m bisexual as fuck and boyfriend of @smart gay, this group’s mom.

 

 **smart gay:** I’m David Jacobs but the people here call me Davey. And yes, I’m the group mom - but for some reason, I do enjoy the title and the job it entails.

 

 **Jackscrew:** @crutch time is my half brother. He’s Charlie Morris but most of us call him Crutchie.

 

 **Yorktown:** Why Crutchie?

 

 **crutch time:** That’s all thanks to my crutch. I have a broken leg - but not for long! My cast is going to be taken off real soon and I don’t have to rely on a crutch anymore to get around!

 

 **Yorktown:** Congratulations!

 

 **crutch time:** Thank you! UwU

 

 **Hawkbae:** I’m going to be the finch bird who will sing outside his window 🥰.

 

 **Hawkbae:** I’m Patrick Cortes but people call me Finch. I’m Charlie’s boyfriend. I sing with my guitar, I’m also an archer, a proud slingshot owner and maker of high quality YouTube videos.

 

 **Yorktown:** ^ That’s quite the resumé you have there. Impressive! 👏🏽

 

 **Hawkbae:** Thanks!

 

 **Red Riot:** I’m Albert, Albert DaSilva. I'm that redhead you have to seat with during Ms. Hannah’s English class!

 

 **Yorktown:** Sorry if I haven’t talked to you yet. I’m still getting a feel for all my classes in Duane Street High and I’m a fairly shy guy when it comes to meeting new people.

 

 **Red Riot:** It’s not a problem. You’re a new student from the other side of the planet after all. I’m the happy boyfriend of @glue btw, an amazing trans boy!

 

 **glue:** That’s my hot, pansexual redhead of a boyfriend 🥰.

 

 **glue:** And yeah, I’m Elmer Kasperzak. If you need info about anyone in school or plans for a heist or a prank, I’m your guy!

 

 **Purrr:** I’m Katherine Plumber, but call me Kath. I’m the school paper’s editor-in-chief and the girlfriend of @smart lesbian, an independent, intelligent and incomparable woman.

 

 **smart lesbian:** I’m that woman. Sarah Jacobs is my name and I’m also Davey’s younger sister. And if you think the girls here can’t keep up with the boys, that’s a big mistake. Big. Huge.

 

 **Yorktown:** Feisty and using a Pretty Woman reference; I really like the girls here already even though I haven’t met them irl yet.

 

 **PUBG:** @Yorktown I’m Charlene Lee but here, they call me Sniper since I take out the heads of other players in games that involve guns. I’m also the girl of the insanely cute @smols.

 

 **smols:** I’m Simone Dacal, however, everyone calls me Smalls. If you think your cousin Romeo is tiny, I’m even smaller than him in real life.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Hi! I’m JoJo. I cook a lot and the cheerleading co-captain of the school! I’m also the happy boyfriend of @Buttons Up, a successful fashion designer in the future!

 

 **Buttons Up:** I’m Benjamin Davenport but I’m called Buttons! And yeah, I love designing and making my own clothes. Thanks to Chiron, my greyhound, I also discovered I love knitting sweaters for dogs too!

 

 **Yorktown:** ^ I can just sense from my touchscreen on how very domestic you two are with each other.

 

 **Buttons Up:** We are one of the most practical couple in the group. I can sew and my boyfriend can cook while also doing crazy cheerleader flips.

 

 **duckbill:** On the opposite end of the spectrum, there I am. I’m William R. Hearst but like almost any guy named Will or William - I’m called Bill. Like Kath and my boyfriend, I do come from a wealthy background hence the chalk white Porsche 911 you see parked outside of school.

 

 **Yorktown:** THAT’S YOURS?!

 

 **duckbill:** Yeah. If you noticed, there’s always a big, black Mercedes GLS next to it always. That belongs to @Darts, my gorgeous boyfriend.

 

 **Darts:** I’m Dartmouth Reid, but my nickname is Darcy. I got the Dartmouth name since both my parents were in the UK town of Dartmouth at the time. I was prematurely born since I was only eight months but I’m doing well nowadays!

 

 **Yorktown:** You have to be doing well since you own a Mercedes after all. But it’s really cool that both you, Kath and Bill are in a public school while also being friends with not rich people.

 

 **duckbill:** Rich, white people like me, Darcy and Kath have pretty boring lives. It’s not as exciting as many perceived it to be. This group, however, makes sure the good times never stop.

 

 **Yorktown:** That’s a really interesting perspective.

 

 **Pastrami:** If you like sandwiches and pastries, we can be great friends! ‘Sup! My name’s Henry Del Rios and I’m the co-captain of the ultimate frisbee team. I’m also the boyfriend of @skitty, he’s definitely timid but he’s cute and has a ton of abilities going for him like being a car mechanic and a great pianist!

 

 **skitty:** I’m Laurin Skoda but I’m called Skittery because I do get nervous when I’m around new people and it takes me a while to get comfortable around said new people. I hate being roughhoused and or being given noogies too.

 

 **Pastrami:** @Yorktown My boyfriend doesn’t handle ‘bro-like’ contact well. It makes him scamper away into a corner when it’s done to him.

 

 **Yorktown:** Ah, understood.

 

 **sale:** Speaking of Skittery, I’m one of his best friends! My name’s Michael Pritzker but I go by Price! Like Mush and Specs, I’m part of the school’s volleyball team too!

 

 **Ike Ike baby:** ^ I’m the boyfriend of this ball of sunshine. The name’s Isaac Collins but I preferred to be called Ike. One way to tell me apart from my very identical twin is my arm being wrapped around @sale!

 

 **Myrelurk:** If Ike has arm around Price, I have my arm around his identical twin. My name’s Myron Hernandez. I play for the ultimate frisbee team and like Price, I’m one of Skittery’s best friends too.

 

 **Mikeshake:** I’m Mikhail Collins, but I get called as Mike. I’m also the identical twin of Ike and the boyfriend of Myron!

 

 **Yorktown:** Wow, both identical twins in homo relationships. That’s something new... but really cool!

 

 **talented boy:** @Yorktown Hey. I’m Thomas Manchester but in this group, I go by either Tommy Boy or just Tommy. I’m pretty quiet but I do dance a lot and I can be just as violent as Spot when I’m required too. However, I’m very soft for @kennel, my golden retriever of a boyfriend.

 

 **kennel:** I’m Tommy’s boyfriend! The name’s Kenneth Parson but please call me Kenny! The reason why Tommy says I’m his “golden retriever of a boyfriend” is because I love all types of canines! I love learning and working with them!

 

 **Yorktown:** This is literally the gayest group chat I’ve ever been part of. Kuya Ro really wasn’t kidding when he said that none of y’all were straight.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Are you straight?

 

 **Yorktown:** Like Kuya Ro, I’m gay af.

 

 **goo:** York’s also a very brave guy too. Braver than Spot who had to watch The Emoji Movie with Race.

 

 **smart gay:** What made you say that?

 

 **Times New Romance:** York used to study in a private Catholic school. And that Catholic school he used to go to back in the Philippines has some crazy ass rules.

 

 **Purrr:** Such as?

 

 **Yorktown:** I can’t be seen sitting with a girl during lunch or after school hours within the campus. If you have a Twitter, they pretty much demand that you leave your account open and not in private. I can’t paint my nails black like I want to or use the Pilot Frixion pen I have to take down notes.

 

 **Ferrari:** What is that school called? St. North Korea?

 

 **Yorktown:** ^ Right? But now I’m here living in New York, I am definitely going to be more of myself. The nuns there can’t do anything about me at this point lol.

 

 **Red Riot:** Why can’t you be seen with a girl?

 

 **Yorktown:** The nuns there will take it as you two dating. Which is absolutely nuts in my case because if anything, I’m a gay and gay males just happen to get along with girls better when compared to a lot of straight guys.

 

 **Buttons Up:** How about the situation of queer people in your old school?

 

 **Yorktown:** I think there are some who aren’t straight but most of them aren’t out yet. I think it’s because some of the staff there seem to be queerphobic.

 

 **Yorktown:** Anyhow, I look forward in meeting you all. You people seem like a chill group to hangout with.

 

 **Ferrari:** But you need to pass the Hamilton Musical listening test first.

 

 **Yorktown:** Wait, what?

 

 **Dalmatian:** Anthony Higgins.

 

 **Ferrari:** But we’re all gays here! We must convert York into a believer in the church of Broadway!

 

 **Dalmatian:** Your method of making York a believer is awful and might make him hate Broadway.

 

 **duckbill:** I know. How 'bout Me and Darcy take York out tomorrow to see a couple of shows? On us.

 

 **Yorktown:** You two really don’t have to spend money on me (  ́ω`).

 

 **Darts:** We are determined to convert you into a believer of Broadway.

 

 **Yorktown:** You guys are really serious about this?

 

 **duckbill:** We’re Captain Holt serious.

 

 **Yorktown:** @Times New Romance What do you think, Kuya Ro?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Go for it. The cost of a ticket for a very good seat in a Broadway show is nothing to those two. I’d take the opportunity if I were you.

 

 **Yorktown:** Since I have no clue what to watch, what do you two want to see?

 

 **Darts:** How about we first see Tootsie then Mean Girls? How does that sound?

 

 **Yorktown:** Okay, I don’t know what to expect but sure, I’ll take the chance.

 

 **duckbill:** Since it’s settled that we’re going to watch those shows, pick four people to come along with us. Darcy’s Mercedes GLS can seat seven people.

 

 **Ferrari:** OWO

 

 **Ferrari:** YORK, PICK ME AND SPOT! PICK ME AND SPOT!!

 

 **Yorktown:** I think Race and Spot can go with us.

 

 **Ferrari:** YESSSS!!! FREE BROADWAY TICKETS!!!

 

 **Dalmatian:** @Ferrari You better not scare the kid, tomorrow.

 

 **Ferrari:** I won’t Spotty, don’t worry! In fact, he might love me!

 

 **Darts:** Who’s the last two that you’d want to bring along?

 

 **spec sheet:** Don’t pick me and Ro. I have plans with him tomorrow.

 

 **goo:** Leave me and Blink out of it too. I also have plans with my boyfriend as well.

 

 **Ferrari:** @indicator @Times New Romance ( ° ͜ʖ °)

 

 **indicator:** It’s not what you think, Race.

 

 **Times New Romance:** ^ I second this.

 

 **Ferrari** sent **SureJanmeme.gif **

 

 **Darts:** @Yorktown Think of anyone yet?

 

 **Yorktown:** Maybe I’ll go with Henry and Skittery.

 

 **Pastrami:** @skitty Hey, want to take up the offer of free Broadway tickets?

 

 **skitty:** I’ll go if you go ( ^ω^ ).

 

 **Pastrami:** We’re going!

 

 **duckbill:** Final tally is me, Darcy, York, Race, Spot, Henry and Skittery.

 

 **Ferrari:** I fucking can’t wait tomorrow, holy shit...!

 

 **Times New Romance:** @Yorktown Have fun buddy! Make sure to post on IG stories! And remember to not talk to shady people.

 

 **Yorktown:** Kk.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Btw, get your ass down here. I’m about done cooking the chicken adobo and garlic rice.

 

 **Yorktown:** Yay!

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

Direct conversation between **Times New Romance** and **spec sheet  
**

**Friday, 7:33 p.m.  
**

 

 **spec sheet:** I still honestly can’t believe you - Romeo Del Rosario - didn’t jump on the opportunity for free Broadway tickets. Tbh, it was a sight to behold (at least for me).

 

 **Times New Romance:** Well, I want to see and experience something else tomorrow haha.

 

 **spec sheet:** Lol, and you have the gall to call me a horndog 😂.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Can you really blame me if you make me feel so good?

 

 **spec sheet:** Maybe I can’t 😉.

 

 **spec sheet:** Are you really sure that you’re parents are gonna be in Maine until Sunday evening?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Both of them had been planning this ever since we got back from the Philippines. I’m more than sure they’re gonna be gone until Sunday.

 

 **spec sheet:** Okay, I trust you on that Ro.

 

 **Times New Romance:** I’m glad you do.

 

 **spec sheet:** I can’t wait to serve you well, my king 💘 😚.

 

 **Times New Romance:** You never fail to deliver, my knight 💖 😊.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Well, I need to have dinner now. See you around love 💞.

 

 **spec sheet:** You too mahal, see you around 💞.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Friday, 8:48 p.m.**

 

 **smols:** @PUBG So babe, I was on my Switch and playing Pokémon when I wondered...

 

 **PUBG:** Wondered what?

 

 **smols:** If you had to make your own Pokémon game, who would be who in your own version?

 

 **PUBG:** I’d first call my version of the game Pokémon Precision.

 

 **PUBG:** I’d be the reining champion of the Liberty Region with my diverse and varied team.

 

 **smols:** Oh, I like the name of your imaginary region already!

 

 **spec sheet:** Who’d be the elite four of the Liberty Region?

 

 **PUBG:** That’d be Elite Four Spot, Elite Four Kath, Elite Four Jack and you, Elite Four Specs.

 

 **PUBG:** Elite Four Kath is a Fairy-type trainer. Elite Four Spot is a Dragon-type trainer. Elite Four Jack is a Ground-type trainer while Elite Four Specs will be a Steel-type trainer.

 

 **PUBG:** On top of their jobs as Elite Four members, they also have other occupations. Kath would be an award-winning journalist. Specs is an urban planner. Jack would be a very popular artist while Spot is a ranger who looks out for a sanctuary that’s full of dragon-type pokémon.

 

 **smols:** What’d be your job other than being champion?

 

 **PUBG:** I’m the founder and CEO of a successful tech startup in the Liberty Region.

 

 **Red Riot:** Who’d be the gym leaders?

 

 **PUBG:** From first to eighth, the gym leaders would be Albert (Fire), Race (Electric), Elmer (Bug), Tommy Boy (Fighting), JoJo (Grass), Sarah (Water), Mush (Dark) then Finch (Flying). I also envision Mush and Finch to be very tough gym leaders - like Elite Four level tough.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Like Volkner in the Gen IV games?

 

 **PUBG:** Exactly! But minus all of the depression and blacking out of a city.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Ah.

 

 **Red Riot:** What would be our side jobs if we’re not gym leaders?

 

 **PUBG:** You’d be a gym leader who’s fairly new to the job but before taking it on, you used to help out at a farm that specializes in medicinal herb products. As for the others, Race is a sought after male model. Elmer is a outdoor gear tester while Tommy Boy is a talented dance choreographer.

 

 **PUBG:** Meanwhile, JoJo is a chef who grows his own ingredients thanks to his pokémon. Sarah is a classical university professor. Mush is a detective who specializes in shady dealings and heists. Finally, Finch is a web star thanks to singing voice and battle skills.

 

 **goo:** Don’t Pokémon games always have a professor?

 

 **PUBG:** They do and the regional professor for the Liberty Region will be Davey. He specializes in the research of Pokémon within industrial and human applications.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Professor Davey and Elite Four Jack forming the Art and Science ship 🛳️.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Who’d be the bad guys of Pokémon Precision?

 

 **PUBG:** That’d be former Principal Pulitzer. Snyder would be the admin while the Delanceys are the enforcers. The old security bulls of the school are the grunts. Their Pokémon is random and diverse. But Pulitzer would be the one to specialize in Psychic-types.

 

 **Purrr:** What would be their name?

 

 **PUBG:** They would have a front that’s called the World Refuge Foundation. Its purpose is to take all Pokémon who are under the care of a queer human. Once those Pokémon are brainwashed, they‘ll be returned a few days later but the Pokémon will now be a lot more hostile towards any queer humans.

 

 **goo:** That is so fucking dark, holy shit.

 

 **PUBG:** I know. Game Freak is never gonna hire me lol.

 

 **glue:** Who do you see as the player character?

 

 **PUBG:** Mike for the male playable character or Smalls for the playable female. Their rival would be Myron.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Why would I be the rival?

 

 **PUBG:** You have this aloof but calm and respectable air to you. I think that’s the perfect personality for a great rival.

 

 **sale:** What’s our signature Pokémon?

 

 **PUBG:** As champion, my signature Pokémon would be a Blissey.

 

 **PUBG:** For the Liberty Region’s Elite Four, Jack will have a Krookodile as his signature Pokémon. Kath is gonna have a Togekiss while Spot definitely trains a Salamence. Specs has a gentle giant in his trusty Aggron.

 

 **PUBG:** The regional gym leaders do have lower leveled Pokémon but here are their signature maxed out Pokémon: Albert has a Magmortar, Race cares for an Electivire, Elmer owns a Shedinja then Tommy Boy takes care of a Scrafty. JoJo has a Sceptile while Sarah gets a Blastoise. Mush gets work done with his Houndoom. A lot people think that Finch has Elite four potential thanks to his signature Altaria.

 

 **Yorktown:** You know what’s weird?

 

 **PUBG:** What?

 

 **Yorktown:** It’s seems like you actually had this planned out already.

 

 **PUBG:** That’s because I want to make my own version of a Pokémon Uranium-esque type of game but it's too hard to do that.

 

 **Yorktown:** Okay, I understand.

 

 **Ferrari:** @Yorktown Do you know the basics of theatre?

 

 **Yorktown:** Hindi po.

 

 **spec sheet:** ^ This means no.

 

 **Ferrari:** @Times New Romance You never taught your cousin the basics of being in a theatre?! You, Romeo, who takes Broadway classes whenever he can?

 

 **Times New Romance:** He never asked so I never shared!

 

 **Ferrari:** (−_−;)

 

 **Ferrari:** Anyways, @Yorktown Here are some of the basics of being inside a theatre...

 

 **Ferrari:** Don’t touch a prop if it ain’t yours. Never EVER mention the real name of the Scottish Play and/or whistle inside of the theatre. Don’t do these things and you and the show should be fine.

 

 **Yorktown:** Why can’t I do those things?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Theatre lore says that those actions bring bad luck.

 

 **Yorktown:** Okay... but now, I have a question.

 

 **Ferrari:** What is it?

 

 **Yorktown:** Why are you all big fans of these Broadway shows?

 

 **talented boy:** I feel very attacked rn.

 

 **indicator:** *Jazz music stops.*

 

 **crutch time:** I’m just-

 

 **Ferrari:** Oh honey, you’re going to be gagging (in a good way) when you see your first Broadway shows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Group chat username!  
> Yorktown - York
> 
> As per usual, sound your thoughts off in the comments below! :)
> 
> Here's my tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	13. tonight belongs to us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferrari: That ensemble guy wasn't beating up someone for being gay. And that's like a massive improvment over the original Oscar.
> 
> Pastrami: Okay, you made a valid point.
> 
> duckbill: While we people were on topic of the Mean Girls male ensemble members who look like future carbon copies of Race, Finch and unfortunately, Oscar Delancey, Skittery just tore through a chunk of the large sushi and sashimi platter we’re having.
> 
> skitty: I’m so sorry! I didn’t expect sushi and sashimi to taste so good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time : 25 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - Mikeshake  
> Ike - Ike Ike Baby  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> York - Yorktown

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 7:32 p.m.**

 

 **spec sheet:** @Darts @duckbill @Ferrari @Yorktown @Dalmatian @Pastrami @skitty I saw York’s story on Instagram and it showed that all of you are now in the Melt Shop located on 8th Ave. How was Tootsie? 🤓

 

 **Darts:** We didn’t watch Tootsie.

 

 **spec sheet:** Why?

 

 **Darts:** While I was driving, Bill used my phone then went on my Tumblr. He saw some stuff about Tootsie and asked all of us if we’d were willing to change our first show for the day.

 

 **indicator:** Why? What‘s the tea with Tootsie, Christine?

 

 **Darts:** [This](https://ivegotaheadlineforyou.tumblr.com/post/185483618242/im-disappointed-but-not-surprised-that-tootsie). Many posts pointed out the same thing.

 

 **Red Riot:** Um...

 

 **indicator:** I’m now unstanning that musical.

 

 **glue:** Press ‘u’ to unstan.

 

 **Red Riot:** u

 

 **Jackscrew:** u

 

 **smart gay:** u

 

 **smart lesbian:** u

 

 **Ferrari:** u

 

 **Dalmatian:** u

 

 **crutch time:** u

 

 **Hawkbae:** u

 

 **spec sheet:** u

 

 **Times New Romance:** u (I’m doing this for Ro btw, he’s feeling a bit lazy - S)

 

 **Myrelurk:** u

 

 **Mikeshake:** u

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** u

 

 **sale:** u

 

 **PUBG:** u

 

 **smols:** u

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** u

 

 **Buttons Up:** u

 

 **duckbill:** u

 

 **Darts:** u

 

 **Pastrami:** u

 

 **skitty:** u (Like Specs, I’m doing this for Skits. He’s taking a nap rn - H)

 

 **goo:** u

 

 **indicator:** u

 

 **kennel:** u

 

 **talented boy:** u

 

 **Red Riot:** @Purrr Why didn’t you press ‘u’ yet?

 

 **Purrr:** I’m actually planning to watch it for the school paper. I’m gonna make a review and give a verdict if it’s worth the dollars of high school students.

 

 **Red Riot:** I know you’re doing this for the school paper but why do you want to see a transphobic and homophobic musical? I’m questioning it even more since you’re like one of the smartest people here and literally the most woke one too.

 

 **Purrr:** I think it’s important that I form my own opinion of it. It’s really easy to get swept by the Internet these days. If I end up taking the internet’s word for it without actually looking into the show, what sort of journalist would I be?

 

 **Red Riot:** Okay, you do make a fair point.

 

 **Purrr:** With that said, I will benchmark it against the Mean Girls since it’s also a popular musical based off a movie. It’s a show I’ve actually seen and it proved to me that if the original source is given clever updates but the personality and spirit of it is respected, it can feel fresh and modern while still retaining all the qualities that made it a phenomenon in the first place.

 

 **glue:** Can you give me and Albert the final draft of the Tootsie review you’re gonna put up?

 

 **Purrr:** No problem! I promise you two will be the first to know tomorrow!

 

 **spec sheet:** What did the seven of you go for instead if you didn’t watch Tootsie?

 

 **duckbill:** The Prom!

 

 **goo:** 😱 😱 😱 😱

 

 **Yorktown:** ONE THING’S UNIVERSAL. LIFE’S NO DRESS REHEARSAL.

 

 **goo:** EXCUSE ME WHILE I STATE THE OBVIOUS.

 

 **Ferrari:** GO BIG OR YOU’VE BLOWN IT. IT’S TIME THAT WE OWN IT.

 

 **Darts:** AND MAKE IT CLEAR THAT TONIGHT BELONGS TO US!!!

 

 **Yorktown:** The Prom was so amazing and the fact that main character’s a lesbian and had a girlfriend made it even better!!!

 

 **Ferrari:** That reminds me @Dalmatian, why can’t you change in a reasonable pace after every football practice? If the ensemble of The Prom can change their clothes in like 40 secs, surely you can take a shower in a fair amount of time.

 

 **Dalmatian:** I’ve told you already, I use the warm shower to do a bit of thinking and to really get the grass field off of me. Do you remember now?

 

 **Ferrari:** Just like it was yesterday! 😁

 

 **Dalmatian:** Good.

 

 **Ferrari:** Can you hug me like Henry is hugging Skittery?

 

 **Dalmatian:** @Yorktown Can I trade places with you?

 

 **Yorktown:** No problem (๑╹ω╹๑).

 

 **Dalamtian:** @Ferrari Happy now?

 

 **Ferrari:** Very (๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑).

 

 **Darts:** Race snuggling Spot like he’s a life-size teddy bear is so cute!

 

 **Jackscrew:** Spot is the size of a teddy bear.

 

 **duckbill:** PFFFFTTTTT!!!

 

 **Darts:** HAHAHAHA!!!

 

 **Ferrari:** I’M FUCKING QUAKING.

 

 **Dalmatian:** @Jackscrew You’re so lucky that I’m in a good mood and very far away from you Kelly.

 

 **Yorktown:** As hilarious as that is, can we talk about how super sweet Skittery and Henry are? Like I’m just...

 

 **Yorktown** sent **SkitterysleepingonHenry’sshoulder.mov**

 

 **smols:** The way how Skittery smiled in his sleep after Henry kisses his forehead is so fucking pure. Like holy shit...

 

 **Yorktown:** That’s what I said on my IG story! I’m also turning that into a gif.

 

 **Hawkbae:** @Pastrami Is Skittery really napping?

 

 **Pastrami:** He is. Skits falls into a food coma when he eats quite heavily. The buffalo chicken sandwich and loaded tater tots he had definitely filled him up.

 

 **spec sheet:** @Yorktown Ro wants to know if you’re coping well enough with our miraculously normal NYC winter.

 

 **Yorktown:** Actually, I could use more layers Kuya Specs. Then again, I’m really sensitive to cold places but don’t worry, I’ll just tough it out.

 

 **spec sheet:** Don’t hesitate to tell the others if you feel too cold, okay?

 

 **Yorktown:** Understood Kuya Specs! d(^_^o)

 

 **Yorktown:** Can I ask? What are you and Kuya Ro doing rn?

 

 **Myrelurk:** 👀 👀 👀 👀

 

 **Ferrari:** 👀 👀 👀 👀

 

 **PUBG:** 👀 👀 👀 👀

 

 **talented boy:** 👀 👀 👀 👀

 

 **Hawkbae:** 👀 👀 👀 👀

 

 **Jackscrew:** 👀 👀 👀 👀

 

 **crutch time:** 👀 👀 👀 👀

 

 **spec sheet:** We’re just watching B99 with food he cooked for the both of us.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Knowing you two, that’s not the only thing you two have been doing all day in a house with no parent in sight.

 

 **Ferrari:** @Yorktown Can you take a vid of me and Spot snuggling like you did with Henry and Skittery? I also want a vid like them too!

 

 **Yorktown:** Sure!

 

 **Yorktown:** Do you guys want to see what I took?

 

 **smart lesbian:** Please 😄.

 

 **Yorktown** sent **SpotactuallybeingsoftforRace.mov**

 

 **Jackscrew:** You have no idea how many screenshots I took of that video...

 

 **Purrr:** Why did you take a ton of screenshots?

 

 **Jackscrew:** Spot unironically smiling that wide is an extremely rare event. It must be preserved and documented for the benefit of future generations.

 

 **goo:** I’m unironically going to get the best screenshot I have of Spot smiling framed.

 

 **Dalmatian:** I maybe smiling rn but I have this sudden urge to crush both of your windpipes.

 

 **Red Riot:** Here, we see the gay football captain assert his superiority over the bi ultimate frisbee captain and bi volleyball captain.

 

 **goo:** Too bad he doesn’t have the height to back it up lol.

 

 **Red Riot:** LMFAO 😂

 

 **smart gay:** @Jackscrew 😠

 

 **indicator:** @goo 😠

 

 **Jackscrew:** What?

 

 **goo:** Yeah, what Jack said.

 

 **smart lesbian:** I think it’s because you two seem to have death wishes today.

 

 **smols:** Or are more stupid than usual.

 

 **Dalmatian:** You know what? I’m not gonna respond to what they said about me. But I‘ll say this, both the ultimate and volleyball teams better watch out.

 

 **glue:** @Jackscrew @goo If I were you two, I’d put my guard up. Spot does follow up on his threats. The question is how harsh he’s gonna give it to you.

 

 **Ferrari:** He has the look on him now that he’s planning something.

 

 **goo:** You’re just kidding, right?

 

 **Ferrari:** I’m not actually.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Oh...

 

 **duckbill:** @Yorktown Can you take a video of me and Darcy? Your IG story vids of Spot x Race and Henry x Skittery are really adorable.

 

 **Yorktown:** No problem!

 

 **Yorktown:** Omg, I aspire to be as rich and genuinely caring as Bill and Darcy...

 

 **Yorktown** sent **BillgivingDarcyalongsmoochonthecheek.mov**

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** My fave rich boyfriends could never...

 

 **Buttons Up:**   HhhHHhH I must have the fabric of Darcy’s trench coat in my life.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** What fabric is it?

 

 **Buttons Up:** It’s called Gore-Tex and I want it because it’s both breathable and waterproof. It’s lightweight too!

 

 **duckbill:** Skittery’s waking up...

 

 **Pastrami** sent **Isn’tmyboyfriendadorablewakingup.mov**

 

 **PUBG:** Skittery looks so lost, it's adorable.

 

 **sale:** It takes Skits a bit of time to get his bearings.

 

 **Pastrami:** He’s so cute and pretty, I still can’t believe he’s my boyfriend.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Skits does talk about how great you are so I don’t find that hard to actually believe in.

 

 **Pastrami:** He does?

 

 **sale:** Yeah!

 

 **Pastrami:** I’m now an even happier sandwich.

 

 **kennel:** What sort of sandwich?

 

 **Pastrami:** My fave; a pastrami on rye with a sour pickle.

 

 **Dalmatian:** @duckbill Can we go now? Racer can’t wait to head to the August Wilson.

 

 **Ferrari:** @duckbill @Darts Can we please go now? Please? Please?

 

 **duckbill:** I guess that’s our cue to leave the restaurant and head on over to Mean Girls.

 

 **Darts:** Looks like we’re about to be gone for sometime again soon!

 

 **Purrr:** Have fun at Mean Girls! I know I did!

 

 **Yorktown:** Checkout my Insta story later if you guys want to be updated on what’s happening!

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 10:46 p.m.**

 

 **skitty:** Spot looks so annoyed rn that it’s actually hilarious.

 

 **Jackscrew:** This is news to me! Why’s he so annoyed?

 

 **skitty:** Except for me who's eating and Spot who looks like he has something better to do, everybody else is humming a song from Mean Girls.

 

 **Darts:** X equals two!

 

 **Pastrami:** The rate is 2π!

 

 **Ferrari:** X is greater than the value of Y!

 

 **duckbill:** Both polynomials are second degree so the asymptote is at Y equals three!

 

 **Yorktown:** Function X equals MX plus C!

 

 **Darts:** The derivative of F at argument Z!

 

 **Hawkbae:** ^ If you guys didn’t know at all, they’re some of the lyrics from 'Do Your Thing,' the mathlete song in Mean Girls.

 

 **crutch time:** Is it safe to assume that York is now converted to the Church of Broadway?

 

 **Yorktown:** Mean Girls and The Prom have definitely converted me. I can now understand why you guys love musicals so much. I wish we had something like those back in Manila.

 

 **goo:** @Yorktown What was your favorite part in The Prom?

 

 **Yorktown:** The ending of the first act! Kuya Mush, I was so shook and was gagging on the super shady shit Mrs. Greene pulled on Emma.

 

 **goo:** ASFDHGJKLBFLSHFJSB

 

 **Ferrari:** Who or what was your most favorite part in Mean Girls?

 

 **Yorktown:** KAREN. I was wheezing on the stuff she did and said on stage. She was so funny but also unexpectedly woke! I knew there was a reason why I stanned her so fast in the ‘Meet the Plastics’ part of the cafeteria scene. But there was another part I enjoyed...

 

 **Ferrari:** Which one?

 

 **Yorktown:** The blonde guy who was part of the mathletes. That dude looked good.

 

 **Ferrari:** Oh him! Yeah, I thought he looked attractive too!

 

 **Dalmatian:** That’s just plain wrong Anthony.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** What? Feeling the heat of the competition for your boyfriend, Spot?

 

 **Dalmatian:** It’s not that. It something to do with the fact that guy York and Racer are talking about legit looks like Racer's carbon copy but a bit older. I know because I saw the same dude they’re talking about with my own two eyes.

 

 **Yorktown:** ^ Hey, at least that blonde mathlete guy gave you a clear idea on what future Race is going to look like!

 

 **Ferrari:** Thanks to that ensemble guy, I now know future me is gonna look hot!

 

 **Darts:** I think you people overlooked a couple of guys in Mean Girls too. There was this one swing guy who was on that looked like a carbon copy of Finch but quite older and an ensemble member, the one who played Mr. Heron and the student with the red cap, who also looks an older Oscar Delancey.

 

 **Ferrari:** Oh I saw them too! But I disagree with the that one ensemble guy who looks like Oscar Delancey.

 

 **Pastrami:** Why? Because, now that I think about it, he _really_ does look like Oscar...

 

 **Ferrari:** That ensemble guy wasn't beating up someone for being gay. And that's like a massive improvement over the original Oscar.

 

 **Pastrami:** Okay, you made a valid point.

 

 **duckbill:** While we people were on topic of the Mean Girls male ensemble members who look like a future carbon copies of Race, Finch and unfortunately, Oscar Delancey, Skittery just tore through a chunk of the large sushi and sashimi platter we’re having.

 

 **skitty:** I’m so sorry! I didn’t expect sushi and sashimi to taste this good!

 

 **Mikeshake:** Is it your first time to eat those?

 

 **skitty:** Actually, it’s my first time to eat Japanese food in general.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** Where are you guys rn?

 

 **Pastrami:** At this Japanese restaurant that we all followed Bill to.

 

 **Darts:** My boyfriend wanted a large bowl of something warm so we just let his nose lead the way.

 

 **duckbill:** The ramen 🍜 has cured my depression while their warm in-house tea 🍵 has cleansed my soul.

 

 **Darts:** I had the same bowl of ramen like Bill did. Race and Spot had gyudon while Henry and Skittery had katsudon. York, meanwhile, got okonomiyaki.

 

 **kennel:** What’s okonomiyaki?

 

 **Yorktown:** ^ This depends on what variant you’re ordering. The one I ate is the Hiroshima style - which is my preferred variant; it’s like two crepes filled with veggies and noodles with this addictive sauce. The other and more popular variant is the Osaka or Kansai style; it’s like a chubby but savory pancake that also happens to be the cousin of the famous takoyaki.

 

 **goo:** You seven are making my box mac and cheese look sad.

 

 **PUBG:** At least you’re having box mac and cheese, I’m just munching on Doritos rn.

 

 **Darts:** @skitty Is it really your first time trying out Japanese food?

 

 **skitty:** Yeah. I only eat what’s at home or whatever’s cheap since I spend most of the money I have on my car. Because of that, I don’t have the means to go try out foods I’m not familiar with, let alone go to upperclass places like the seven of us are in rn.

 

 **duckbill:** Don’t sweat it out Skittery. I’m glad you guys are enjoying what’s in front of you. Besides, today was perfect.

 

 **Mikeshake:** Perfect?

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** How?

 

 **duckbill:** I spent the entire day with my beautiful boyfriend and our friends plus we made a new one as well. We all saw two great Broadway shows and ate good food. How can you say that’s not a perfect day?

 

 **crutch time:** Okay, that is a perfect day.

 

 **Darts:** @duckbill Can I ask you a favor?

 

 **duckbill:** What is it, sweetheart?

 

 **Darts:** Can you take the wheel on our way home? I’m feeling a bit tired.

 

 **duckbill:** No problem. Better to be safe than sorry, right?

 

 **indicator:** Speaking of boyfriends, where is Romeo and Specs? Specs wasn’t online a lot while Romeo’s MIA all day.

 

 **Dalmatian:** They’re probably all over and busy with each other. I wouldn’t try contacting them now.

 

 **Pastrami:** I think we ordered way too much sushi and sashimi... Skits has now lost steam and can’t take another bite.

 

 **Ferrari:** Yeah, there’s still a lot left on the platter.

 

 **Darts:** Fuck, I don’t like wasting food.

 

 **Yorktown:** I’d like to take it home. It’d be a great treat to give to both Kuya Ro and Kuya Specs when I get back! And Even though I’m full rn, I do plan eating some of them later haha.

 

 **Darts:** At least your honest 😂.

 

 **skitty:** Can I take 40% of it home too? I really like the sushi and sashimi.

 

 **duckbill:** Sure! We’ll just ask the nice waiter to portion both your takeouts.

 

 **smols:** @PUBG The next time Darcy and Bill do another outing like this one, let’s call dibs fast.

 

 **PUBG:** Free premium Broadway tickets and food by Bill and Darcy? I’m down.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Sunday, 1:26 a.m.**

 

 **spec sheet:** @Yorktown We’re you the one who put a blanket over me and your cousin?

 

 **Yorktown:** I did. I saw you two sleeping on his bed in just sweatpants. The door to his room was wide open.

 

 **spec sheet:** Oh...

 

 **Ferrari:** They fucked, didn’t they?

 

 **Yorktown:** Yup. Kuya Specs has a lot of scratch marks on him while Kuya Ro’s just covered in bruises and bites. Their torsos, arms and neck says it all. But hey, at least they smell like they showered though.

 

 **spec sheet:** YORK!

 

 **Yorktown:** C’mon Kuya Specs, I know that you’re fucking my older cousin. You had this smiling, predatory look in your eye ever since you got to our house. Good thing I was out most of the day, huh?

 

 **Ferrari:** LMFAO, I was right! Romeo and Specs went at it while York was gone!

 

 **Yorktown:** @spec sheet Did you try to get more condoms? Because when I was looking for Kuya’s Ro red puffy jacket that I wanted to borrow, I accidentally found a hidden one dozen box of Durex in his closet but there was literally only one pack of rubber left. Of course, I didn’t say anything to Kuya Ro when I found it, I just put it back where it fell from.

 

 **spec sheet:** I might as tell the more nuanced version of it, huh?

 

 **Dalmatian:** Cat’s out of the bag but that’s still up to you.

 

 **spec sheet:** Okay...

 

 **spec sheet:** Ro and I did spend the day with each other while York was out. We didn’t just screw; I taught him every keyboard shortcut on his laptop while he showed how he cooks Filipino food. After all of that, we watched a couple of B99 episodes then Heathers.

 

 **Dalmatian:** I’m assuming after those, you two fucked.

 

 **spec sheet:** For the second time.

 

 **Yorktown:** Did you two get more Durex btw?

 

 **spec sheet:** No...

 

 **Yorktown:** But you only had one pack of it left...

 

 **spec sheet:** We did it without the raincoat the second time around...

 

 **Dalmatian:** Jesus Christ Specs, that could’ve been dangerous for Romeo!

 

 **spec sheet:** I’m sorry! But we got so caught up!

 

 **Jackscrew:** I'm curious, did it feel good without the raincoat?

 

 **spec sheet:** If I thought Ro felt just so amazing and so perfect for me, doing it with no Durex between us sent me into overdrive.

 

 **Yorktown:** That would explain why I saw a ton of bite marks and bruises on Kuya Ro. But Kuya Specs, try to keep in mind that you can easily overpower my cousin and hurt him. If the huge height difference weren’t enough, you have a lot more muscle on you too.

 

 **spec sheet:** I will. I love Romeo and he’s really special to me. The very idea of me hurting him both physically and emotionally is so scary. I’m never going to forgive myself if I ever do that to him.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Specs, if you don’t keep your word, I’ll make sure you’re going to experience a soaking you’ve never seen before.

 

 **spec sheet:** Soaking?

 

 **Ferrari:** That’s old Brooklyn speak for Spotty will beat you into a bloody pulp and turn your spine into toothpicks.

 

 **spec sheet:** @Dalamtian Duly noted! 😰

 

 **Dalmatian:** Good. And the next time you and Romeo want to do it without any protection, get your blood tested first - you can never be too safe. But still, use condoms as much as possible.

 

 **Yorktown:** Citing Spot’s soak talk, is he that violent?

 

 **Jackscrew:** He is but he channels all of that angry, violent energy in football. Spot terrifies the crap out of everyone on the football team and they listen to him, which what makes him a great leader.

 

 **Dalmatian:** A _winning_ leader, Kelly. Me and my boys don’t like losing.

 

 **Yorktown:** @spec sheet Want to have some sushi and sashimi with me in the kitchen?

 

 **spec sheet:** You have Japanese?

 

 **Yorktown:** Courtesy of Bill, who paid the restaurant check! While we couldn’t finish the platter we ordered, me and Skittery split the remaining platter for takeout. I have slightly more sushi and sashimi compared to Skittery since I wanted to share some of it with you and Kuya Ro.

 

 **spec sheet:** Oh shit... I wanna have some!

 

 **Yorktown:** How ‘bout my cousin?

 

 **spec sheet:** He’s out like a rock.

 

 **Ferrari:** That means you served your boyfriend well. That’s what happens to me whenever Spot gives it to me good.

 

 **spec sheet:** @Yorktown I’ll come down soon. I’ll just fix up some stuff in Romeo’s room.

 

 **Yorktown:** Put on a shirt first before you join me. I don’t need to see all the scratches Kuya Ro put on you.

 

 **spec sheet:** I’ll put on a shirt haha.

 

 **Yorktown:** Good.

 

 **Yorktown:** You know, when I got here to the States, I never figured that most of you guys are boning.

 

 **Ferrari:** BOONNNEEEE!!! 🦴

 

 **Jackscrew:** Better get used to it York but I’m glad you’re open minded about this. I thought you’d be more averse to all this sex talk since you do come from a socially traditional country after all.

 

 **Yorktown:** I’m still taking it all in but I do think it’s healthy that you people talk about it from time to time. I believe that it’s best we’re prepared and consenting when that moment comes.

 

 **Dalmatian:** ^ You’re wiser than a good chunk of old farts running this country.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Btw, why are you still up York?

 

 **Yorktown:** I’m chatting to my friends back in the Philippines. They all saw my Instagram story which I just turned into a Story Highlight. They’re all so fascinated with my first weekend out in New York City.

 

 **Ferrari:** Oh! What did they say?!

 

 **Yorktown:** They said I’m so lucky that I now live in one of the greatest cities in the world and quickly made American friends. I also talked to them about how incredible Broadway musicals were and both The Prom and Mean Girls blew me away.

 

 **Ferrari:** ^ The last sentence is a sign that he’s truly converted into the church of Broadway. I’m so proud 😭.

 

 **Yorktown:** They’re also surprised by the fact that you, Spot, Bill, Darcy, Henry and Skittery weren’t straight. They even asked if Spot, Henry, Race and Bill had girlfriends.

 

 **Ferrari:** HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! The fact they included Spot and me is just pure fucking gold! 😂 😂 😂 😂 😂

 

 **Yorktown:** Oh, Kuya Specs just joined me for sushi and sashimi take out.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Bill or Henry aren’t going to mind having a girl if they didn’t have their respective boyfriends but Sean ‘Spot’ Conlon and Anthony ‘Racetrack’ Higgins having a girlfriend? Fake news! 🤣

 

 **Ferrari:** Yeah York, saying Spot or me having a girlfriend is like Jack denying he’s a bi!

 

 **Jackscrew:** How dare you’re other friends assume we’re straight?  

 

 **Yorktown:** I’m just absolutely cackling rn. I’m so going to screenshot and send that to a group chat I have with them.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Seriously, why did they all assume - me or Racer, openly gay teens - would be having girlfriends?

 

 **Yorktown:** It’s probably because you two don’t fall into the usual idea of what a gay man is in the Philippines.

 

 **spec sheet:** Oh, this is something Ro and I talked about!

 

 **Jackscrew:** Can you explain, York?

 

 **Yorktown:** Basically, like here in the land of the stars and stripes, Filipinos tend to have an idea what a gay man is. In the local norm, they’re usually effeminate and tend to be comedians or they work as salon owners or make up artists. Race and, especially, Spot would have easily shattered their expectations and would shock them.

 

 **Ferrari:** Is it because Spotty comes off as manly, is captain of the football team and has this aura of wanting to beat up someone?

 

 **spec sheet:** Yup.

 

 **Dalmatian:** The things Racer pointed about me doesn’t make me any less gay than the next gay. I know that I’m never going to be flamboyant as the other gays in this chat because it’s not my personality to be like that (Racer is flamboyant but mostly for chaotic and dumbass purposes). I’m the football captain because the others in the team wanted someone who can lead them to game victories; I am delivering what they asked from me. I’m tough because I hate backing down from fights I find myself in and I’m not afraid to throw a knockout blow when I have to. Still, at the end of day, I’m very much a gay guy because I’m attracted to boys. Why does being manly, being an athlete or being tough have to be associated with a straight guy? I know that I’m all those things but I just also happen to be with Race, my athletic runner gay boyfriend.

 

 **spec sheet:** Whoa, Spot went off...

 

 **Dalmatian:** Sorry. It just really strikes a nerve in me when people say I have to be in this box so I can be considered gay. It's stuff like that which makes me want to say 'fuck off' to other people.

 

 **Yorktown:** I’m taking a screenshot of that and sending it to the other group chat I’m in rn.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Did they react?

 

 **Yorktown:** They’re really shook and my straight male friends are now afraid of Spot too lmao.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Looks like I got my point across.

 

 **Ferrari:** To the other side of the world no less!

 

 **Dalmatian:** Listen, I’m going to turn in for the night. Hope you guys have a great sleep later.

 

 **Ferrari:** Good night Spotty, I love you! 💖

 

 **Dalmatian:** I love you too Tony, good night. 💗

 

 **Dalmatian:** Good night guys.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Night Spotty.

 

 **spec sheet:** G’night!

 

 **Yorktown:** Sleep well Spot!

 

 **Jackscrew:** I need to hit the hay too. A notification said my battery’s critically low. Good night guys!

 

 **Ferrari:** Night Jack!

 

 **spec sheet:** *Tips imaginary ten gallon hat* Night to you too cowbi 🤠.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Fellow bisexual Specs knows me so well 😭.

 

 **Yorktown:** Have a great sleep Jack! Good night!

 

 **Ferrari:** @spec sheet Is it safe to say that Romeo’s not going to church later?

 

 **spec sheet:** Oh yeah, you, Spot, JoJo and Ro are the good catholic boys™ of the group...

 

 **Ferrari:** Will he go?

 

 **spec sheet:** No. I’m going to let Ro sleep in.

 

 **Ferrari:** Ah okay. Then again, he has to right? He probably wouldn’t be able to walk at all tomorrow lol.

 

 **Yorktown:** Judging by the marks I saw earlier, ‘probably’ or even ‘likely’ are words I wouldn’t use.

 

 **Ferrari:** Omg...

 

 **spec sheet:** Hey York, can you take care of him tomorrow? I promised my dad that I would be back home by noon...

 

 **Yorktown:** No problem Kuya Specs! I’ll take care of Kuya Ro when you leave for home later.

 

 **spec sheet:** Thanks York!

 

 **Ferrari:** I thought you two were in the kitchen, eating the leftover sashimi and sushi from that Japanese place.

 

 **spec sheet:** We have our mouths full of the leftovers York took home. I find it gross to talk with my mouth full of food. And if you say a suggestive innuendo rn, I will kick you out of this group chat.

 

 **Ferrari:** Damn you and your admin controls.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

  **Pastrami** started a direct conversation with **Dalmatian**

**Sunday, 9:25 a.m.**

  
**Pastrami:** Hey.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Hey. What’s up? Need anything?

 

 **Pastrami:** No but I do want to say thank you.

 

 **Dalmatian:** For?

 

 **Pastrami:** For that speech you typed out this morning. I scrolled up and saw it.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Ah, that. Why are you thanking me for it?

 

 **Pastrami:** It brought me reassurance.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Reassurance to what?

 

 **Pastrami:** That I’m still much of a man for having a boyfriend like any straight guy is for having a girlfriend. Honestly, in the back of my mind, I did question if I was much of man dating Skittery compared to me when I only dated girls.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Listen to me. Never stop doing the stuff you love and you should never doubt the emotions you have for Skittery. This is going to sound generic as fuck but it’s true that you should just be you. Why? Because it’s good for not only you but also for Skittery as well. I’m going to also add that if you really start to doubt your relationship with Skittery and all the emotions you have towards him, he will eventually feel what’s going on in that head of yours. Besides, real men don’t turn away from their true emotions like cowards, they own it. And just like what a certain bisexual cowboy said to you, if you don’t want labels, fuck them.

 

 **Pastrami:** Thanks Spot. I really mean it.

 

 **Dalmatian:** It ain’t no problem. I‘m glad that I can help you out in clearing things up about yourself. And don’t tell this to the others but I’m here whenever you need someone to talk to.

 

 **Pastrami:** I won’t but I’ll make sure to take up that offer of yours.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

Direct conversation between **glue** and **Red Riot  
**

**Sunday, 6:30 p.m.  
**

  
  
**glue** sent **Kath’sfinalreviewdraftforTootsiethemusical.docx**

  
**Red Riot:** Is that Kath’s review of Tootsie?

 

 **glue:** Yes!

 

 **Red Riot:** What should I expect?

 

 **glue:** While it had her signature fair tone and balanced writing style, it was quite shady too. Basically; it’s all tea, all shade. You can obviously tell she tried to understand the damn thing by giving it a shot but she still ended up really not liking it. She pointed out that a man dressing up and looking like a woman - basically lying - to get where and what he wants is transphobic. If you think about it; a lot of people out there will say that I'm on lying about the real gender I feel, that I only transitioned as a boy so I can invade the men's locker rooms and restrooms. Kath said the fact that this is a comedy makes it 3x worse and is so not relevant, considering that trans rights are so shaky and uncertain rn.

 

 **Red Riot:** God, she so brave for going through that questionable musical. I woud've gone ape after going through something like that - especially now that I'm your boyfriend.

 

 **glue:** Just read what she wrote Albie! You’re going to really like what she says!

 

 **Red Riot:** Okay! Okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kath's going to need a chiropractor after doing such a heavy burden which is reviewing Tootsie the Musical. Btw, I really don't recommend seeing that because while the performances are very good, I found the story - which is the foundation of any musical or play - to be totally inappropriate, or at least the vibe the story gives off. If you're trans or a person who strongly allies with trans folks, skip it. Instead, put your dollars (assuming you have them) towards the sweet but also funny LGBTQ-centric 'The Prom.' (I also think The Prom should've won best book for being the most original out of the nominees.) 
> 
> Did you guys notice that the Midwest is a base for musicals that have problematic high schools?  
> Heathers - Ohio  
> Mean Girls - Illinois  
> The Prom - Indiana
> 
> As usual, tell me what you people thought of this chat in the comments below! :)
> 
> Here's my tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	14. digital age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> glue: ASFDJGHKLSJOWRWNSZXQ
> 
> crutch time: Tommy has completely corrupted Kenny and for that, he must pay.
> 
> kennel: ^ Go hurt Tommy, I’ll ask all my dogs to do the same to Finch. 🐶
> 
> crutch time: 😨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time : 25 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - Mikeshake  
> Ike - Ike Ike Baby  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> York - Yorktown
> 
> ‼️ The chapter has been rated mature by the author due to the discussion of selected characters that takes place here.

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Monday, 6:06 p.m.**

 

 **Jackscrew:** @Dalmatian Fuck you Conlon.

 

 **goo:** @Dalmatian Yeah, you cost both the volleyball and ultimate teams a day’s worth of practice and made us smell like nail polish remover!

 

 **Dalmatian:** I did warn both of you to watch out.

 

 **smart lesbian:** What’s happening?

 

 **Mikeshake:** Spot somehow managed to put Gorilla Glue on every frisbee.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** And on every volleyball too!

 

 **smart lesbian:** What?

 

 **Dalmatian:** Here’s what happened.

 

 **Dalmatian:** This little prank started off yesterday with me buying a bulk of Gorilla Glue at a specialty hardware store. Then today, I asked Sniper and Finch to be part of my plan right before first period. They both happily agreed to it. If you noticed, they were gone during lunch; that’s because Finch was laying out all the frisbees on the ultimate court while Sniper did the same to the volleyballs in the volleyball court.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Then shortly right before practice started for both teams, Sniper and Finch got in the same courts they infiltrated earlier in the day so they can coat Gorilla Glue on all the volleyballs and frisbees. They messaged me and said that they snuck out of their target areas without getting detected by anyone.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Surprise!

 

 **PUBG:** What’s up janky whores?!

 

 **smart lesbian:** What you three did is so evil.

 

 **smols:** To be fair, it’s really impressive that they managed to pull it off. Then again, my girlfriend and Finch can be extremely sneaky if you ask them to be.

 

 **smart lesbian:** They can’t sneak from the surveillance cameras though.

 

 **PUBG:** I wouldn’t worry about those things.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Why?

 

 **PUBG:** When I was teaching a couple of novice techies on how to build a PC last Friday in the second floor computer lab, Principal Medda came in and told us to lock up the place tight. Why? Because, the new security cameras weren’t going to work until tomorrow since the wiring for them wasn’t going to come in until today and installation of the wiring isn’t going to start until all students left the school.

 

 **Hawkbae:** ^ Her knowledge about the security cameras seriously came in handy.

 

 **Dalmatian:** And it coincided perfectly with my plan.

 

 **sale:** It’s a miracle that Specs still had an unstuck hand. Because if he didn’t, I think there’s a very good chance of us players going home with either a volleyball or frisbee stuck in one of our hands.

 

 **Purrr:** What did you guys use to remove the Gorilla Glue?

 

 **spec sheet:** Warm, soapy water and acetone nail polish remover. Google said it was the best way to remove the damn thing. Good thing Ike and Blink were there to watch their boyfriends like usual.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** Me and Blink bought a shit ton of nail polish remover for them at the CVS nearby using Coach Peters’ credit card. When we got back to the volleyball court, the ultimate team was now there too with Skittery and Mike since they also had the same problem - except they had frisbees stuck to their hands instead. It was smart of me and Blink to buy way more than what was needed.

 

 **Jackscrew:** The glue was a fucking bitch and it took forever to remove from our hands and the equipment.

 

 **Ferrari:** @Dalmatian I'm so proud of you!

 

 **smols:** LOL 😂

 

 **Jackscrew:** @Ferrari 😠

 

 **goo:** @Ferrari 😠

 

 **Ferrari:** What? You have to admit it was a brilliant plan, made even better by the fact he got away with it clean.

 

 **smart gay:** The bill eventually comes due, Race.

 

 **duckbill:** Hi.

 

 **Ferrari:** LMFAO 😂

 

 **Darts:** 🤣

 

 **smart gay:** Oh you guys know what I mean!

**Pastrami:** As much as I hated on what happened to the ultimate and volleyball teams today, I’m surprised that Albert, Elmer and Race weren’t involved in this.

 

 **Dalmatian:** While I can trust Elmer to do what Sniper and Finch did, there’s a possibility that both my boyfriend and Albert could tag along with Elmer. If those two did tag along with Elmer, my plan’s going to fail since there is a big chance that Racer and Albert might pull a dumbass move that’s going to get them caught.

 

 **Red Riot:** Spot’s not exactly wrong tbh.

 

 **glue:** I think the well-executed plan of Spot should be seen as a lesson to all of us here.

 

 **Jackscrew:** What lesson?

 

 **Dalmatian:** That nobody messes with the King of Brooklyn.

 

 **goo:** While I did get that screenshot of you smiling framed, you didn’t have to snap this hard man.

 

 **smols:** ^ I can’t believe you actually did that.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Mush, let‘s just leave Spot alone to his edgelord fantasies.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Gross. While I did pull of a stunt along with Sniper and Finch on you two and your teams, don’t put my name in the same category where Oscar Delancey is also in it.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Casting the unimportant piece of trash to the bin, let’s talk about how Charlie is NOT in a cast and crutch anymore!

 

 **PUBG:** Does that mean Crutchie is no longer Crutchie anymore?

 

 **crutch time:** At this point, I’ll just own it so call me either Crutchie or Charlie if you guys want.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Crutchie, please tell me you’re nearly finish soaking in the tub. This cowboy needs to take a shower... again.

 

 **crutch time:** Jack, I just got in the tub five minutes ago. And why do you need to take a shower again? You already got a shower ever since we got home.

 

 **Jackscrew:** I can still smell like the acetone on me.

 

 **crutch time:** Let me finish my soak in the tub first then you can have your go in the bathroom again.

 

 **crutch time:** Btw, @Darts thanks for the congratulations gift you got me. You were so sweet to even get me one.

 

 **Darts:** After being in a crutch and a cast for a few months, I think you really deserved it!

 

 **crutch time:** I can see why you love taking long warm soaks in the tub. This is _sooo_ relaxing! My tub water’s never been this colorful too!

 

 **Buttons Up:** @Darts What did you give him?

 

 **Darts:** The biggest Lush gift set I can get!

 

 **smols:** I now know what I want for my birthday.

 

 **crutch time:** @Jackscrew Once I’m done in the bathroom and dressing up, go to my room. I’ll lend you some of the stuff I got from Darcy’s Lush gift box that you can use for your second shower.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Thanks Crutchie! But please don’t sleep in the tub...

 

 **crutch time:** I won’t. My iPad’s in here with me, on the corner perch of the tub. I’m rewatching a couple of Untucked! episodes.

 

 **Ferrari:** I’m boycotting homosexuality if you don’t have a fruity drink in one of your hands rn.

 

 **crutch time:** Don’t boycott because I have a bottle of Snapple with me!

 

 **Buttons Up:** Pics or it ain’t real.

 

 **crutch time** sent **AbottleofkiwistrawberrySnappleinmyhand.png**

 

 **Ferrari:** That’s more like it!

 

 **Buttons Up:** That’s the gayest bath time I've ever seen. Now if you all can excuse me, I’m going to get a pouch of Capri Sun for myself.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Why do we gays drink so much fruity drinks and iced coffees?

 

 **Pastrami:** Skits told me one time that you gays practically run on the stuff. He described it as "fuel for the gays."

 

 **Darts:** ^ I don’t see any lies in this.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

Direct conversation between **goo** and **indicator  
**

**Monday, 8:45 p.m.  
**

 

 **indicator:** Mushy...

 

 **goo:** Hey sweetheart 💗. Do you want to talk to me about something?

 

 **indicator:** Can I ask you a question?

 

 **goo:** Go right ahead.

 

 **indicator:** Do you sometimes wish I was a girl?

 

 **goo:** Never. But is that the reason why you were so quiet when I walked with you on your way home?

 

 **indicator:** It just went in my mind tbh. While cleaning the glue off the volleyballs, I heard some of your teammates talk about their girlfriends. It just made me wonder if you feel a bit out of place in the team since you have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend...

 

 **goo:** Specs and Price have boyfriends too you know and they're both part of my volleyball team.

 

 **indicator:** I know but you’re different since your the captain. And most male sports captains have a girlfriend.

 

 **goo:** So while me, Jack, and Spot are the exception and not the rule when it comes to sports captains, all three of us are proud to have boyfriends. I’m even more psyched that you’re actually mine. I don’t want anyone else Blink but I do _need_ you.

 

 **indicator:** Mushy... I’m really sorry for being insecure. I don’t know why I even feel this way, it fucking sucks.

 

 **goo:** Do you think the insecurity you have comes from the fact I am bisexual, which is kinda exacerbated by the fact I have a 70% chance of being attracted to women?

 

 **indicator:** I think so... that fact of you always did take up a good chunk of the space in the back of my mind. You were upfront about it when we started dating and I really appreciated that but maybe it subconsciously got stuck in the really emotionally insecure part of my head.

 

 

 **goo:** Aww Louis... 😔

 

 **indicator:** You have so many options, compared to me where my dating pool is way smaller - and that’s already taking into consideration that we live in one of America’s gayest cities.

 

 **goo:** You don’t have to worry about that dating pool of yours or even mine because we’ve got each other Louis. I really don’t want anyone else. I’m very happy and really honored to be your boyfriend.

 

 **indicator:** Yeah?

 

 **goo:** Yeah 😊.

 

 **goo:** And thank you.

 

 **indicator:** For?

 

 **goo:** Being as open as you can be. I know it can be hard for you to open up when it comes to these sort of things.

 

 **indicator:** We did have an agreement that we‘re going to be honest and open as we can with each other. If we can do that as best friends, we should be able to do it as boyfriends.

 

 **goo:** You got that right.

**indicator:** Did you ever think that we were going to end up as boyfriends?

 

 **goo:** No but I’m glad we did. When it comes to overall package, you’re really hard to beat Louis. Like sure, others will say they have the looks, the personality, the ass... technically, you do have all of those things but you have something a bit more unique to me.

 

 **indicator:** What is it?

 

 **goo:** History.

 

 **indicator:** History?

 

 **goo:** We were best friends before all of this, before we met up with Jack and his crew. I know what makes you laugh, what makes you upset and what cheers you up. Compared to the three girls and that one guy I went out with, it felt every single thing I did for them wasn’t going anywhere - and that was me impressing those four to the best of my abilities.

 

 **indicator:** Yeah, I never got why those relationships of you had didn’t pan out. You were incredibly sweet to them but not overbearing.

 

 **goo:** Maybe it was a sign that if I was going to go date someone, I should’ve started dating someone I knew so well in the first place and that person, luckily, happened to be you.

 

 **indicator:** Oh Mushy 🥰. Good thing I was already out by the time you asked if we can take our friendship to the next level, huh?

 

 **goo:** Yeah haha 😆.

 

 **indicator:** I wish we’re cuddling now Mushy. I really need you beside me rn.

 

 **goo:** Me too, Louis. Me too.

 

 **goo:** Btw, did you ever get jealous of the people I’ve dated before you? I just realized that’s something I’ve never got to ask.

 

 **indicator:** I did actually but did I feel overlooked by you? Nah.

 

 **goo:** Wdym Louis?

 

 **indicator:** Like if you overlooked me, I wouldn’t be surprised because I don’t exactly know what to offer you. All your previous girlfriends and boyfriend had something exciting; one was outdoorsy, one was artsy, one was a social butterfly and another knew all the cool places in NYC for the cheap. I can’t compete with that...

 

 **goo:** Idk about that. You did introduce me to a bunch of cool, romantic movies that I never knew before. And you know how I love that genre (way too much).

 

 **indicator:** Dork.

 

 **goo:** Yeah, I’m your lean and ripped, grey-eyed, volleyball playing, romantic movie fan of a dork.

 

 **indicator:** Aww 🥰.

 

 **indicator:** I love you Mush 💗 😚.

 

 **goo:** I love you too Blink 💘 😚. I really do.

 

 **goo:** Tell you what. Since we clearly can’t cuddle rn, let’s have lunch in the volleyball court tomorrow; only us and nobody else. I’ll ask Henry later if he can give me a sub sandwich recipe and I’ll see what I can do. My parents own a deli after all. And yes, I’ll get us a bag of Dill Pickle Lays that we can share.

 

 **indicator:** Ohh! I’ll get a cookie and a bottle of Coke for each of us!

 

 **goo:** But where can we keep our food though? I don’t want my bag or locker to smell like a Subway shop.

 

 **indicator:** Let’s ask Principal Medda if we can use the mini fridge in her office. I remember Jack telling us that she has one and a microwave too.

 

 **goo:** Good idea!

 

 **indicator:** Yay! ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ノ"

 

 **goo:** I can’t wait to unhealthily with you tomorrow 😊.

 

 **indicator:** I can’t wait for you to cuddle me after we eat haha.

 

 **goo:** That too 😘.

 

 **indicator:** 🥰

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

****crutch time**** added **Buttons Up,** **Darts,** **Ferrari, glue,** **indicator, kennel** **,** **smart gay** and **Times New Romance** to a new group chat **.**

**Monday, 9:18 p.m.**

 

 **Darts** named the group **GoodBelly Juice Squad.**

 

 **Times New Romance:** @Darts Are you trying out a new organic juice drink that we've never heard of?

 

 **Darts:** That brand’s actually my go to juice drink!

 

 **Times New Romance:** Ah.

 

 **Ferrari:** @crutch time, why did you put all the bottoms in one group chat?

 

 **Darts:** Holy crap, Race is right. We are the bottoms in our relationships!

 

 **kennel:** I know I’ve given Tommy oral but we haven’t gotten that far yet...

 

 **Buttons Up:** Damn... I feel left behind all of a sudden.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Why?

 

 **Buttons Up:** While JoJo and I have been together for longer, Tommy and Kenny clearly beat us when it came to becoming more intimate.

 

 **glue:** ^ I feel ya pally. Albert and I haven’t reached the stage where both Kenny and Tommy Boy are.

 

 **Times New Romance:** I think both of you should be reminded that this ain’t a competition. The fact both JoJo and Albert are pacing at a level your both comfortable at is a sign that they’re also thinking of your well-being.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Or the result of me and JoJo not talking about it. The very fact we haven’t talked about that, even if we are one of the group’s longest running couples, is kind of insane really. Compared to the Blush, Dill, Javid, Kemmy, Sprace, and Spromeo ships, we haven’t gotten to that point in our relationship yet.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Think of it this way; maybe JoJo was too afraid to bring it up to you since he didn’t want to freak you out. JoJo respects you a ton, Buttons. As for Elmer’s case, I have a feeling that Albert probably doesn’t want to go that far just yet since the Almer ship is pretty young.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Maybe you’re right.

 

 **glue:** Romeo is the relationship guru in our group...

 

 **Darts:** Now that’s settled; let’s hear out Crutchie on why he added us here.

 

 **indicator:** Hey @crutch time, why’d you put us in this group chat?

 

 **crutch time:** I kinda want to take my relationship with Finch to the next level.

 

 **smart gay:** Are you implying that in an intimate manner?

 

 **crutch time:** Yes.

 

 **Ferrari:** So you need what? Blowjob and sex tips?

 

 **crutch time:** At least just the ones for giving a blowjob.

 

 **indicator:** You want to give one to Finch, huh?

 

 **crutch time:** Yeah, but I don’t exactly know what to do so I decided to go ask you guys. Five of you here get fucked already. That number climbs to six once we talk about oral.

 

 **Buttons Up:** @crutch time While I am just as inexperienced as you are in all of this, we can just look that up you know. You didn’t need make a chat for this sort of topic.

 

 **crutch time:** While I know there are a lot of articles and gay porno vids online that can help me out, I still thought that it was best to ask the others who clearly have more experience in this area.

 

 **glue:** But me and Buttons don’t have any experience at all...

 

 **crutch time:** That’s because I didn’t know that part about you two but hey, this means all three of us are going to learn something new together.

 

 **glue:** That is true.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Well, we’re here now so we might as well get over it...

 

 **Ferrari:** That’s the spirit!

 

 **Buttons Up:** Marty, I’m scared.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Actually, don’t be scared of the advice we’re going to give you, be scared when you three get to actually see what your man’s packing.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Now, I’m terrified.

 

 **smart gay:** ^ This is actually, believe it or not, the first step. If you’re even in the mood to do it. Actually, let’s list that down: (1) Mood.

 

 **crutch time:** Why is mood important?

 

 **smart gay:** Because if you’re not into doing it in the first place, that will show in your performance. That’s problematic because not only is it a hard-on killer, it is also because you’re putting yourself in a potentially uncomfortable situation. He’s not going to enjoy receiving if your giving looks and feels half baked.

 

 **crutch time:** Huh, never thought of that in the first place.

 

 **glue:** What’s the next step?

 

 **kennel:** (2) is making him hard. Invest a bit of time getting turned on. Some touching here and a stroke there while making out is a good and reliable way to do this. After this, you can take off his pants and underwear.

 

 **indicator:** (3) is finding a place where he can sit back or lie down. If you want an explosive finish and get the most of his white gold, lie him down instead.

 

 **Darts:** Once you two are all settled and cozy, step (4) is actually use small amount of water based lube. Why you ask? Saliva might not be enough and a dry mouth doesn’t help for effective nut draining. It’s also a good idea to spend some time working him up.

 

 **Ferrari:** This leads to (5)! Before you actually suck him, stroke him with your hands! The lube from step 4 comes in handy here. It’ll help him keep hard too. This doesn’t have to go on forever, just do it for a minute to keep him excited.

 

 **Times New Romance:** But before the actual sucking, words go a long way. (6) is complimenting his dick while looking at him in the eyes. Believe it or not, this will actually help him buildup some the good stuff in his nuts.

 

 **glue:** “The good stuff in his nuts.” I’m just internally screaming at that, like holy fuck.

 

 **Buttons Up:** I never thought sucking dick was this complicated. I’m surprised all of you put this much thought into it.

 

 **crutch time:** Yeah, I imagined it to be sticking the dick in your mouth and go suck it until he blows.

 

 **smart gay:** This is a big gesture and you’ll be dealing with a very sensitive area of a human male’s body. While I’m not into sharing what happens between me and Jack, I do like to handout advice when it comes to this stuff every now and then. I believe it helps people actually know what they’re doing.

 

 **Darts:** ^ Couldn’t agree more with that last statement.

 

 **Ferrari:** But now, let’s go back to our lessons on how to suck dick 101.

 

 **Ferrari:** And step (7) is finally putting it in your mouth. This is the step where you’ll get a good idea on how thick he actually is since your mouth is around it. Now, you should open your mouth as wide and cover your teeth with your lips with because you DO NOT want to scrape your teeth on his dick, that shit is fucking painful. But don’t worry, your mouth will adjust.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Now that your man’s dick is in your mouth, number (8) is taking it slow and steady, one inch at a time. This will help you avoid gagging and is going to aid you in getting used to his size.

 

 **kennel:** Following immediately is (9), breath through your nose! This is super important because it’ll determine if you have the steam to go on for extended periods of time or not. While sucking him off, take in air through your nostrils and exhale the same way. Once you get a hang of this, you can develop a good pacing from here.

 

 **Darts:** Step (10) is playing around. At this point, you probably have a rhythm. Here you can mess around with him like licking or sucking the tip. Your can even get both your hands and mouth to work together or use said hands to explore other parts of his body. But just as what Race said a few minutes ago, NO teeth. And if you’re gonna talk dirty, don’t say anything that might offend him. You can actually do that while you’re in the heat of it all.

 

 **smart gay:** (11) reminds you that this isn’t a competition. The longer it goes, the more fun it actually is. While shorter sessions are fine, it doesn’t contain the excitement and build up longer periods posses. Assuming you guys don’t do it frequently and opt for the longer way to do it, expect a huge burst at the end.

 

 **indicator:** Speaking of the end, we’ve finally reached the final step (12). When he nuts, feel proud and give yourself a pat on the back for making him feel that way. Swallowing, facial or whatever, how you want his seed is completely up to you.

 

 **Buttons Up:** YOU SWALLOW?

 

 **indicator:** Yeah. But I make sure my mouth is completely clean though and thoroughly free of cuts.

 

 **Times New Romance:** ^ Same.

 

 **kennel:** ^ Same.

 

 **Ferrari:** ^ Same.

 

 **Darts:** ^ Same.

 

 **smart gay:** Same here. But again, it is a matter of personal preference and if you’re comfortable with the idea in the first place.

 

 **glue:** Why do you guys swallow?

 

 **kennel:** The protein’s good for you!

 

 **Buttons Up:** Σ('◉⌓◉’)

 

 **glue:** ASFDJGHKLSJOWRWNSZXQ

 

 **crutch time:** Tommy has completely corrupted Kenny and for that, he must pay.

 

 **kennel:** ^ Go hurt Tommy, I’ll ask all my dogs to do the same to Finch 🐶.

 

 **crutch time:** 😨

 

 **indicator:** Holy crap, Kenny’s a protective bottom...

 

 **kennel:** Me and Tommy are actually protective of each other!

 

 **Buttons Up:** I’m shook that Kenny is quite nasty underneath all of that cute puppy personality of his.

 

 **Times New Romance:** That’s what I tell you guys about Specs! While he has a dorky, nerdy persona; he becomes a completely different beast when he and I bone.

 

 **Ferrari:** BOONNNEEEE!!! 🦴

 

 **crutch time:** Why’s it like you six have the blowjob tips written somewhere?

 

 **indicator:** The six of us collaborated on it. Since we have experience doing it, we might as well write a standardize version so when we give out advice to other people, it’s consistent. Results of our advice may still vary though. Since we don’t want anyone finding out, our advice on being intimate is stored in a cloud storage app of our choice.

 

 **Buttons Up:** That is way too thought out.

 

 **Ferrari:** You’re forgetting that Davey’s here. We all know how he’s obsessed in keeping shit organized.

 

 **glue:** Damn Davey, even with sex and blowjob tips, you’re still trying to be organized.

 

 **smart gay:** What’s wrong with putting in a bit of effort to keep things in order?

 

 **crutch time:** Nah, let Davey be. Jack can learn a thing or two from him.

 

 **smart gay:** Jack hasn’t cleaned up his room, didn’t he?

 

 **crutch time:** I’m sad to report that his room is still a mess.

 

 **smart gay:** I’ll head over there this Saturday so he can get it together. I don’t want him to be the cause of you guys appearing on an episode of Hoarders.

 

 **Ferrari:** Hoarders oml 😂 😂 😂 😂.

 

 **glue:** Race... your room's messy too.

 

 **Ferrari:** They don’t need to know that 🤫.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Monday, 10:11 p.m.**

**  
**

**Hawkbae:** @Yorktown So I recently finished the script for my next YouTube video...

 

 **Yorktown:** And...?

 

 **Hawkbae:** I was wondering if you’re willing to be my cameraman.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Why do you want my cousin to be your cameraman, Finch?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Out of everyone here, I’m assuming he’s the least busy.

 

 **Yorktown:** You assumed correctly. I don’t have any extra-curricular activities and I’m not part of any club in school.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Great! If you want, I’ll guide you to my house after class. I’ll mentor you on how to operate my cameras, lighting and the project plan. By the time we film for my next video this Thursday, we know how to coordinate and work together as a team. Btw, are you also familiar with MacOS?

 

 **Yorktown:** No, but I am familiar with Windows.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Looks like I’m teaching you how to use MacOS too - at least when it comes to uploading the film and how to label them in the storage system straight from the camera.

 

 **Darts:** Are you still using that iMac I handed down to you?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Yeah...

 

 **Darts:** Dude, that Mac is so old by now! And I gave that thing to you like three years ago!

 

 **Hawkbae:** I know, it's becoming slow when it comes to rendering and shit.

 

 **Darts:** That was the main reason why I was handing it out then. I can’t do much upgrading on it when newer and more powerful components arrived. It’s why I went the PC route after that and asked for Sniper’s help in making my very first computer build.

 

 **PUBG:** @Hawkbae With the magic of YouTube money, are you upgrading to the latest Mac Pro or are you gonna ditch Apple?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Stay with Apple. In fact, if my next video goes as planned. Apple is going to see me config and order an all-new Mac Pro from them along with two of those nice monitors and stands. I already have a Cherry MX Brown mechanical keyboard and that cool-looking, super comfy Logitech mouse.

 

 **PUBG:** Aww :(

 

 **PUBG:** Sorry, I just couldn't see myself pay for that Apple Tax because holy shit...

 

 **spec sheet:** It makes sense for Finch though. At this point, he probably has his own workflow already and jumping the fence means he’ll need to relearn everything he already knows.

 

 **JoJo's Circus:** Are techies this picky?

 

 **PUBG:** If you're gonna splurge a ton of cash, you might as well get the best of the best and the best bang for your buck, right?

 

 **JoJo's Circus:** Good point!

 

 **Yorktown:** Kuya Ro, how long can I stay at Finch’s house?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Just get back before 8 p.m. I think it’s more than a fair amount of time.

 

 **Yorktown:** Okay, thanks!

 

 **Hawkbae:** @Yorktown Alright kid, you’re officially now my new apprentice. I’ll teach you some tricks so you can get a hang of I how work.

 

 **Ferrari:** @Hawkbae Since you’re already at 800K subscribers, don’t forget us when you become internet famous!

 

 **Hawkbae:** I won’t! Haha! 😆

 

 **smols:** How will you avoid becoming one of those internet celebrities that are now problematic?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Same strategy that got me to where I am rn; Churn out high-quality content that’s aesthetically pleasing. My wholesome videos (the ones wherein I sing) or informative ones (these are the ones with the headphone reviews lol) must always have the same production value. Quality over quantity is better for me in the long run imo.

 

 **crutch time:** @Hawkbae I’m proud of you Finch 😚.

 

 **Hawkbae:** If you’re proud of me, I’m even prouder of you!

 

 **crutch time:** 🥰

 

 **Yorktown:** Now that I’m officially part of Finch’s fledgling YouTube career, I’m gonna celebrate with this mellow song.

 

 **Yorktown:** [Up Dharma Down - Crying Season.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AF8Vvir86xo)

 

 **Pastrami:**!!!

 

 **Pastrami:** @skitty Do you think that song York sent will work with your new Midnight Drive playlist?

 

 **skitty:** Let me listen to it for a bit...

 

 **skitty:** Omg, it’s perfect! I’m gonna add it now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if that sort of talk was something you guys expected, then again the past few chapters have been implying that the boys do more stuff than just be wholesome... 😀
> 
> Here's my tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	15. date plans from a-z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buttons Up: @glue Want to form a truce and agree both of our boyfriends are insanely hot when sweaty?
> 
> glue: I can agree to that. Truce.
> 
> Buttons Up: Truce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time : 25 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - Mikeshake / mic  
> Ike - Ike Ike Baby / IKEA  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> York - Yorktown

 

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Wednesday, 7:26 p.m.**

 

 

 **Purrr:** It’s such a good time to be a queer woman who loves Broadway rn.

 

 **goo:** Are you talking about how The Prom, my fave musical at the moment, is staying on Broadway?

 

 **Purrr:** YES!!! EXACTLY THAT!!!

 

 **smart lesbian:** Really?!!

 

 **Purrr:** Yeah! It's true!

 

 **smart lesbian:** Look around, look around, we’re lucky to be alive rn!!!

 

 **PUBG:** God, along with the Broadway gods and goddesses has heard our plea. Praise the Lord Jesus, LMM, Ariana Grande and Beyoncé.

 

 **goo:** ^ Amen too that.

 

 **smols:** The Prom staying on Broadway is making me cry happy lesbian tears 😭.

 

 **kennel:** @talented boy Let’s save up for The Prom. I want to see it!

 

 **talented boy:** Sure but it looks like the Christmas money I got will *in Eliza Hamilton voice* burn...

 

**kennel: 😂**

 

 **Times New Romance:** Why are we not talking about how BMC is also sticking on Broadway too? That show is super amazing!

 

 **indicator:** Oh yeah, I saw the news on Tumblr too! @goo Once we earn the cash for seats, let’s check this one out!

 

 **goo:** Aye aye Blinky!

 

 **Purrr:** But the best news has got to be Txxtsxe not staying lol. Goodbye homophobic and transphobic musical. You’ll not be missed or be even remembered.

 

 **smart lesbian:** The news from the Broadway world today just keeps on getting better!

 

 **Purrr:** Right?!! It's like we not straights have won!

 

 **Red Riot:** Can you guys imagine both The Prom and BMC closing so soon and on the very same day but Txxtsxe sticks around instead?

 

 **glue:** No. I don’t want to live in or imagine that sort of universe. That’s the Bad Place. Our universe is superior compared to the universe where both The Prom and BMC close on the very same day but the transphobic Txxtsxe stays.

 

 **Yorktown:** As much as I love to talk about great Broadway musicals that are gonna stay, can someone tell me who this guy is?

 

 **Yorktown** sent **Cutemathleteguy.png **

 

 **glue:** I know who that guy is!

 

 **glue:** Forest Kim. Duane Street High’s mathlete captain. Not straight. Also kind of bummed out when he found out that Henry and Skittery are now boyfriends.

 

 **Pastrami:** I could sound like a dick by asking this, but he’s still not over Skits?

 

 **glue:** Could you blame the guy? Your boyfriend is adorable and good at a lot of stuff!

 

 **skitty:** I never knew him that much or had any sort of attraction to him but still, I feel bad for Forest. He seems like a sweet guy.

 

 **smols:** He actually is. If Sniper wants to work on her PC and needs a second pair of hands to help but Specs is busy, Forest‘s going to be the next guy she’ll call up. Forest even stays after class to tutor students who need help in math.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** He sounds like a great guy!

 

 **glue:** Forest has an unusual ideal type of person though.

 

 **Yorktown:** Which is?

 

 **glue:** I noticed that all the people he tried to go out with tend to have good or really high grades in math. If I’m not wrong, that means Skittery does well in that subject.

 

 **Pastrami:** I can confirm that Skittery's good in math. He’s the main reason why my tests results have been going up.

 

 **Purrr:** Why do you guys think Forest’s attracted to people with good grades in math?

 

 **Mikeshake:** I don’t know but that can explain his ‘join the mathletes’ tactic he has going on. You know, he’ll ask you to join the team - and that’s like rejected most of the time - then he’ll try to ask you out on a date by asking if you’re free during the weekend. I think he tried that tactic on Skittery.

 

 **skitty:** He did but it didn’t work. I still remember Race questioning me on why I turned down someone like him.

 

 **Ferrari:** Ah, I also remember that part. I told Skittery that joining the mathletes is social suicide but because Forest Kim there, he should totally sign up!

 

 **Yorktown:** I should try signing up for the mathletes then... maybe he’ll notice me.

 

 **Yorktown:** Lol, I’m just kidding. I can’t do that; my grades in math are average. Too bad though, Forest is a nice guy to look at and he sounds sweet too.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** There are plenty of fish in the sea, dude.

 

 **Yorktown:** @Times New Romance I also got 1 gallon of chocolate milk and 2 containers of half a gallon of banana milk that you wanted! I’m longboarding my way home from the store near Finch’s house.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Thanks cuz! I’ll pay you when you get home!

 

 **Times New Romance:** @Hawkbae Btw, how’s hiring York as a cameraman turning out for you?

 

 **Hawkbae:** York’s a great guy to work with! I like how he can generally pick up stuff I teach him pretty fast. One bonus I got from hiring your cousin is his ability to be rocksteady on a skateboard.

 

 **Times New Romance:** He does use Chino’s old longboard getting to school but how’s that a bonus?

 

 **Hawkbae:** I’ve been wanting to do a lot more video shots outside for B-roll footage. York being steady on a skateboard is going to be a key part in getting those sweet, sweet city video shots with me in the frame.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Why do you want those sort of video shots?

 

 **Hawkbae:** I’ve been getting a ton of email from brands asking if I can review their headphones. However, I did notice the majority of the request were for me to try whatever wireless earbuds those brands have. And those are the request I actually turn down.

 

 **PUBG:** Why did you turn those offers down?

 

 **Hawkbae:** It’s because I know people are going to want to know how they will hold up while working out - and people do go on runs or to the gym to workout. I can’t concentrate on the stuff I’m trying to review and if the features work if I’m also trying to film. With York, he’s gonna solve that dilemma by taking the load. It's also going to allow me to get earbuds review units soon whenever it’s offered to me by a company.

 

 **PUBG:** Omg, I hope you review a pair of earbuds I’ve been looking at. I will so want your opinion on it.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Fingers crossed that I’ll be able to review the earbuds you’ve been eyeing!

 

 **Red Riot:** Dude, if you need a gym to film in, you can use the one in inside the apartment building where me and my dad live!

 

 **Hawkbae:** Thanks Al! I’ll keep that in mind!

 

 **crutch time:** @Hawkbae When you do the bench presses for the workout part of your video review of the earbuds, let me know! I want to see those nice biceps of yours.

 

 **Hawkbae:** You got it Charlie! 😚

 

 **crutch time:** Yay! ☺️

 

 **PUBG:** I like how Crutchie only wants to see Finch all sweaty while filming for a wireless earbuds review.

 

 **Ferrari:** Crutchie basically wants to see how swole and how much of a stud Finch is now.

 

 **Yorktown:** Don’t you all want to see your S.O. sweaty?

 

 **smart gay:** My view does improve by 1000% whenever I see Jack all sweaty from playing frisbee or working out.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Uh...

 

 **smart gay:** WAIT, I DIDN’T MEAN TO TYPE THAT OUT AND SEND IT HERE.

 

 **indicator:** Screenshot!

 

 **glue:** Screenshot Two!

 

 **smols:** Screenshot Three!

 

 **smart gay:** NO!

 

 **Buttons Up:** Davey’s subconscious is finally exposing his inner desires.

 

 **Jackscrew:** @smart gay You like my looks even better when I’m all sweaty?

 

 **smart gay:** Yeah...

 

 **Jackscrew:** Why?

 

 **smart gay:** I don’t want to tell! It’s an embarrassing observation!

 

 **Dalmatian:** You don’t have a lot to lose Mouth, especially now that you’re exposed.

 

 **smart gay:** It’s still embarrassing!

 

 **Darts:** But Davey, the world needs to know!

 

 **talented boy:** The world needs _must_ know.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Lay off Davey guys. I think it’s clear he doesn’t want to talk about it.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Aww, protective Jack is best Jack.

 

 **indicator:** Damn, I was hoping Davey would actually spill...

 

 **Buttons Up:** Since we’re deprived of Davey’s reasons, let’s fill the void with a picture instead.

 

 **Buttons Up:** @JoJo’s Circus Can I share a picture of you here that I took during the summer? We spent a day in Central Park when it was taken.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Alright!

 

 **Buttons Up** sent **LookatJoJo’shotshirtleasssweatybodywithCentralParkinthebackground.png **

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Oh, I remember that day! I accidentally joined the training routine of a bunch of street performers during our picnic date. But still, it out for the best!

 

 **Buttons Up:** Good thing you brought an extra shirt and can of Old Spice with you too, huh?

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Yeah, haha! 😆

 

 **spec sheet:** Damn, JoJo’s really fit af.

 

 **goo:** That’s what I was thinking.

 

 **JoJo's Circus:** Cheerleading is a great sport if you want to stay in shape! That's because it targets a lot of muscles in your body! It helps build stamina too!

 

 **sale:** I really like how the sweat highlights his muscles!

 

 **Buttons Up:** Me too Price, me too 🥰.

 

 **glue:** Meh, I’ve seen better.

 

 **Buttons Up:** ^ Prove it.

 

 **smols:** A competitive gay and a just as competitive trans boy proving their respective boyfriend is better? I‘m here for it 🍿.

 

 **glue** sent **Albert’smirrorselfiewhilesweatyandshirtlessafterworkingoutattheschoolgym.png**

 

 **Ferrari:** 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥

 

 **Ferrari:** While it looks like something a fuckboy would take, I’m going to elect on ignoring that since Albert looks fire in that photo. **** ~~~~

**mic:** Whoa, I know Albert's attractive but I didn’t know Albert can be that super attractive...

 

 **glue:** Albie’s already a hot redhead but he becomes way hotter when he’s all sweaty like that UwU.

 

 **smols:** Them arms and abs though...

 

 **glue:** IKR!!! 🤤

 

 **Buttons Up:** @glue Want to form a truce and agree both of our boyfriends are insanely hot when sweaty?

 

 **glue:** I can agree to that. Truce.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Truce.

 

 **Yorktown:** @Times New Romance Can you help me out? I’m outside the house but I accidentally hit some trash cans when I saw and got distracted by both JoJo and Albert’s shirtless, sweaty pics. I maybe in severe pain rn but the milk I got us are still fine btw.

 

 **Times New Romance:** You're the loud crashing noise I heard?!

 

 **Yorktown:** Unfortunately, yes...

 

 **Times New Romance:** Alright, I’ll get out there and help you out.

 

 **crutch time:** @Yorktown How can you still type if you just got in a skating accident?

 

 **Yorktown:** Communication is key to survival. Also, I’ve been laying here on the cold sidewalk for five minutes now, I’m going to need help in getting up.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Please don’t hurt yourself, York! I’m really going to need you!

 

 **Yorktown:** I’ll be mindful of what I’m doing while skating next time haha. You can count on me, Boss.

 

 **Hawkbae:** I really hope this is the last time this happens.

 

 **Yorktown:** Me too.

 

 **Yorktown:** Oh, I see Kuya Ro near me to help out! See you guys later!

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Wednesday, 7:48 p.m.**

 

 **smols:** I’ve now updated the list that contains our ship names! Here’s what it looks like so far minus the bulleting as I am feeling a bit lazy rn.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Show us!

 

 **smols:** Albert x Elmer (Almer), Mush x Blink (Blush), Buttons x JoJo (BuJo), Finch x Crutchie (Crunch), Bill x Darcy (Dill), Jack x Davey (Javid), Kath x Sarah (Karah), Kenny x Tommy Boy (Kemmy), Myron x Mike (Mikron), Ike x Price (Pike), Henry x Skittery (Skenry), Sniper x Smalls (Snalls), Race x Spot (Sprace), Romeo x Specs (Spromeo).

 

 **Yorktown:** You forgot York x no bf (Lonely), lol.

 

 **Red Riot:** While you did type out “lol”, I can somehow hear the world’s smallest violin play a sad song in my head reading that.

 

 **glue:** Don’t worry York, some boy will come along.

 

 **Yorktown:** My fingers are not crossed because that ain’t happening soon or at all.

 

 **Yorktown:** Anyway...

 

 **Yorktown:** @Hawkbae How long is the filming going to take?

 

 **Hawkbae:** If everything goes to plan, it shouldn’t take more than four hours. You should be able to get home before 8 p.m.

 

 **Yorktown:** Okie dokie, thanks Boss!

 

 **Jackscrew:** I like how York calls Mush, Blink, Specs and Romeo “kuya” while he calls Finch “Boss” now.

 

 **Hawkbae:** @Yorktown Do you still remember what to do tomorrow, when we film?

 

 **Yorktown:** I do! I’m excited that I get to use your gimbals for real this time!

 

 **Ferrari:** Gimbals?

 

 **Hawkbae:** These babies...

 

 **Hawkbae** sent **YorkholdingmyDJIRoninMgimbalwithmymountedNikonZ6.png **

 

 **Hawkbae** sent **YorkholdingmyDJIRoninSgimbalwithmymountedNikonZ6.png **

 

 **Hawkbae:** ^ Those, things make for smooth and crispy af video shots. But they ain’t cheap, especially with all of the accessories I added onto them.

 

 **smart lesbian:** You’re really getting into this YouTube thing, huh?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Yup but it’s going to pay for my college and keep me busy while I’m there. I worked out the numbers too and the equipment essentially pays for itself.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Aren’t you afraid of burning yourself out?

 

 **Hawkbae:** I’ve asked for Davey’s way of time management. That way, I have quality time for archery, creative thinking, my boyfriend, fam, all my friends, and YouTube!

 

 **spec sheet:** The Davey Jacobs time management method: considered to be the platinum standard in the realm of time management.

 

 **duckbill:** Who said so?

 

 **spec sheet:** I actually do what Davey does and it works really well.

 

 **Purrr:** ^ Facts, not fiction.

 

 **Dalmatian:** ^ Same.

 

 **goo:** ^ I agree.

 

 **duckbill:** Oh...

 

 **Darts:** @smart gay Can I have you as my personal assistant once you get out of college? I’ll guarantee that you’ll be paid nicely while having premium benefits!

 

 **smart gay:** Sorry Darcy, I’m no one’s assistant.

 

 **Darts:** Aww... 😔

 

 **Buttons Up:** @smart gay I’d take up the offer if I were you. Think about it, you get to pay off your student loans way earlier and makes higher degrees you want to pursue more reachable.

 

 **smart gay:** That is nice and practical...

 

 **smart gay:** @Darts If I agree to this assistant thing after undergrad college, do you promise to not be overbearing and not be a ridiculous boss?

 

 **Darts:** I promise.

 

 **smart gay:** Assuming, we still retain memory of this agreement, I’m willing to be your personal assistant after our undergrad college years.

 

 **Darts:** Oh don’t worry about trying to remember this! I’ll call my lawyers after school tomorrow!

 

 **smols:** Holy crap, that deal is actually real...

 

 **duckbill:** While Darcy isn’t a stuck-up ass or stiff, he does know what he wants when he sees something.

 

 **Myrelurk:** ^ At least the power used by his equally rich, white boyfriend will be done in the name of good.

 

 **sale:** Hey people! What's this Illegal Heathers that I keep seeing in my recommendations?

 

 **Ferrari:** IT’S ONE OF THE FUNNIEST YET MOST TRAGIC PRODUCTIONS TO EVER GRACE MUSICAL THEATRE. GO WATCH IT!!! Think of it as the Riverdale Heathers episode but just on a lower budget. That episode and Illegal Heathers are trash and are a disgrace to Heathers the Musical.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Still, you must also pray for Heather C’s spine in that production. I simply can’t imagine the whole weight of the show being carried by herself.

 

 **Ferrari:** Once you’re done with Illegal Heathers, go watch Illegally Blonde. An equally funny yet tragic rendition of the song “Omigod You Guys!”

 

 **talented boy:** ^ You will see the Tony Award-winning performance of Salesgirl # 2 in that production.

 

 **kennel:** It was so sad yet so funny that Illegally Blonde had an invisible Bruiser.

 

 **indicator:** Invisible Bruiser is an icon.

 

 **sale:** You guys make the videos seem like 'Big Fun.'

 

 **Ferrari:** Just go watch the videos, you will not regret it!

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

Direct conversation between **crutch time** and **Hawkbae  
**

**Wednesday, 7:56 p.m.**

 

 **crutch time:** You don’t have any archery drills this weekend, right?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Nope! I’m free by noon. I’ll just spend the morning getting my new video uploaded by then. My parents are also going to be visiting my mom’s sister in Cherry Hill, NJ so they’re gonna be out all day.

 

 **crutch time:** Can I come over? I don’t want to get roped in cleaning out Jack’s room by the time Davey comes over.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Sounds like a date to me! What do you wanna do?

 

 **crutch time:** Just stay in and watch a movie or an entire series. I need quality cuddling time with you.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Sounds like a plan then. Want any food in particular?

 

 **crutch time:** Something healthier but still tasty. I want my newly healed leg to experience nicer food for a change.

 

 **Hawkbae:** I’ll see what we can get on Postmates then. I’ll also bring out some soft blankets that we can snuggle in.

 

 **crutch time:** You’re the best, Finch!

 

 **Hawkbae:** Anything for you my cinnamon roll.

 

 **crutch time:** 😚

 

 **Hawkbae:** 🥰 

 

 **Hawkbae:** 😘

 

**crutch time: 🥰**

 

 **crutch time:** I’m looking forward to this weekend Finch.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Cuddling with you will be the perfect way to end the week 🥰 .

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

Direct conversation between **glue** and **Red Riot  
**

**Wednesday, 7:58 p.m.**

 

 **Red Riot:** I have some good news...

 

 **glue:** What is it?

 

 **Red Riot:** I finally saved enough cash to go get Rocket League, Splatoon and Yoshi’s Crafted World for my Switch! Wanna go to Game Stop with me this weekend then try out one of them at my place?

 

 **glue:** Sure!

 

 **Red Riot:** Awesome! Let’s hope my dad’s going to leave a good amount of money for food. He’ll be going to Dublin for this tech conference and won’t be going back until Friday next week.

 

 **glue:** Really?

 

 **Red Riot:** Yup!

 

 **glue:** How’s your life rn btw? You are the lone kid of newly divorced parents after all.

 

 **Red Riot:** It’s tough and different. It’s also weird and a lot less busy with mom not around anymore...

 

 **glue:** I wish I can hug you rn Albie.

 

 **Red Riot:** Yeah, hugging you would be great rn. But I think I’ll be alright.

 

 **glue:** How?

 

 **Red Riot:** I see my dad really trying his hardest to make it easier for both him and me. I super appreciate that. I have you, my cute and amazing boyfriend then there’s our crazy group. In other words, I have a great support system around me. The next few weeks will be tough but I’m sure I’ll get to the other side just fine.

 

 **glue:** I really like your optimism my redhead 😇.

 

 **Red Riot:** I’m glad you do 😚.

 

 **Red Riot:** So... weekend it is?

 

 **glue:** Weekend it is! 😚

 

 **Red Riot:** 😘

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Wednesday, 8:10 p.m.**

 

 **Myrelurk:** Race has indirectly cursed me.

 

 **Ferrari:** Wdym?

 

 **skitty:** Price sent links to both Illegal Heathers and Illegally Blonde videos to Trio Burrito.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Trio Burrito?

 

 **Myrelurk:** It’s the name of the group chat me, Price and Skittery have.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** The name is so cute!

 

 **duckbill:** Why “Trio Burrito” though?

 

 **sale:** I picked the name! And because me and Skittery see Myron as a leader, I decided to name the chat after Myron’s favorite food.

 

 **Darts:** Myron’s food favorite food is burritos?

 

 **Myrelurk:** While I’m half Cuban and half Dominican, my fave food really is a generously stuffed burrito; extra queso is a must.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Anyway, I’ve been cursed by Illegal Heathers and Illegally Blonde. They’re so funny but I’ve never cringed so hard in my life either. And yes, I sent a prayer for the girl who played Heather C. The only comfort I got from it was the fact I wasn’t the only who viewed it but still, it was a comedic tragedy.

 

 **sale:** Oh lighten up Myron, both vids were funny!

 

 **Myrelurk:** The fact both of them were uploaded online, where it will go on for all eternity, is actually - and again - really sad.

 

 **skitty:** I can’t imagine that will be my contribution and legacy to the internet.

 

 **Myrelurk:** What I need is a palette cleanser.

 

 **Mikeshake:** Taylor’s giggling in this video I saw will cure your depression caused by both Illegal Heathers and Illegally Blonde. Here’s the [link!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebyZoQKHQhs)

 

 **Myrelurk:** I’m scared.

 

 **Mikeshake:** Just try out! Trust me, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it!

 

 **Myrelurk:** Alright Mikey, I’m counting on you.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** @sale Here’s a [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZIZZYj8iZ0) to a Jewish Elsa not wanting to go out with someone who’s also Jewish. I think you’ll like this.

 

 **sale:** Ohhh, a new video to try out! Thanks Ikey!

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** Anytime baby 😘.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

Direct conversation between **Buttons Up** and **JoJo's Circus  
**

**Wednesday, 8:12 p.m.**

 

 **Buttons Up:** Hey Jo, you have any plans this Saturday? Both my parents are gonna be out this weekend. They’re gonna be flying to Miami for their 18th wedding anniversary.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** None! I’m plan free!

 

 **Buttons Up:** Can you head over to my place then? I need both your arms in cuddling me.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Do you want me to make us some food to bring?

 

 **Buttons Up:** Yes please 😊. **** ~~~~

**JoJo’s Circus:** Any food you want in particular?

 

 **Buttons Up:** Surprise me! I’ll end up wolfing down anything you cook haha.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I’m going to take this opportunity to put more vegetables in your body!

 

 **Buttons Up:** I’m trusting you on this haha.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Since you’ll be cooking, I’ll let you pick a movie. Have any idea on what you want to watch?

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** There’s this movie on Netflix called God’s Own Country. It’s a gay movie so I think we’ll both like it.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Okay, sounds like a plan then 😇.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I’m gonna cuddle the fuck out of you. **** ~~~~

**Buttons Up:** Don’t hold back on Saturday haha 🥰.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I love you Benjie 💘. **** ~~~~

**Buttons Up:** I love you too Jo 💖.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Wednesday, 8:16 p.m.**

 

 **Myrelurk:** @Mikeshake I want to pin you down and kiss you so hard rn.

 

 **Ferrari:** Kinky!

 

 **Mikeshake:** @Myrelurk Why? 😆

 

 **Myrelurk:** The Mean Girls as Jersey Boys did cure my depression. I’m now living again.

 

 **Mikeshake:** Well I know this place in school where we can do what you want. Don’t worry, it’s not the janitor’s closet if that’s what you’re thinking 💋.

 

 **Myrelurk:** As long it’s a decent place and I get to do it to you, I can’t wait 😘.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** @sale Did you like the video I sent you?

 

 **sale:** YES!!! This Caissie Levy woman is amazing!

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** Is it enough to let me pin you down and aggressively make out with you in some hidden location around the school?

 

 **sale:** Even if you didn’t send me a link to that video, I’d still let you actually do that to me.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** I fucking promise to make it worth your while tomorrow.

 

 **sale:** Aww Ikey 🥰. I can’t wait!

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** Me fucking too 😘.

 

 **Ferrari:** Okay, so that’s another way to tell the twins apart.

 

 **smart lesbian:** I don’t see it.

 

 **Ferrari:** Look at how Mike‘s a lot more receptive compared to Ike who’s clearly more aggressive (at least in this chat).

 

 **smart lesbian:** Oh, you’re right!

 

 **sale:** Ikey is an amazingly aggressive kisser 🤤.

 

 **Mikeshake:** So is Myron 🤤. You can really feel the passion 🔥.

 

 **Ferrari:** @Dalmatian Can you make out with me aggressively too?

 

 **Dalmatian:** We already do that Tony.

 

 **Ferrari:** Oh shit, you’re right.

 

 **Mikeshake:** Btw, @Ike Ike Baby, let’s change our usernames before we forget.

 

 **Ike Ike Baby:** Right!

 

 **Mikeshake** changed his username to **mic.**

 

 **Ike Ike Baby** changed his username to **IKEA.**

 

 **kennel:** I like how the aggressive and receptive thing pointed out by Race is now reflected in their new usernames.

 

 **smols:** How?

 

 **talented boy:** Noticed how Mike’s “mic” is in more hush, hush lowercase while Ike’s “IKEA” is the 'in your face' all caps?

 

 **smols:** Omg, you’re right!

 

 **mic:** Actually, that’s just coincidental.

 

 **IKEA:** Yeah! We haven’t really thought of it that way.

 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

Direct conversation between **Jackscrew** and **smart gay  
**

**Wednesday, 8:25 p.m.**

 

 **Jackscrew:** So why do you find me hotter when I’m all sweaty? 😁

 

 **smart gay:** I‘ll tell you but please do not tell the others, okay?

 

 **Jackscrew:** You have my word baby.

 

 **smart gay:** The reason why I find you more attractive when you’re all sweaty is... because you look much more rugged.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Rugged?

 

 **smart gay:** Yeah...

 

 **smart gay:** It’s like the sweat makes your features and rough edges more apparent than usual... 

 

 **Jackscrew:** Oh my nerdy and smokin’ hot boyfriend, super observant as always.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Want to feel out my terrain after we clean up my room?

 

 **smart gay:** But how ‘bout your parents and Crutchie?

 

 **Jackscrew:** Crutchie’s going over to Finch’s place while Ma and Pa have this community event that they’re gonna host in Washington Heights. Nobody’s gonna be in my house.

 

 **smart gay:** It’s like all of our parents are gonna be out of the house for some event...

 

 **Jackscrew:** So I take it that you want me to fuck you?

 

 **smart gay:** But only _after_ we clean up. That’s the reason why I’m visiting you in the first place.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Okay, how ‘bout this; I’ll give you some of my clothes to wear so when we clean up my room, whatever clothes you’re wearing won’t be ruined. After that, let’s have some food before taking a nice shower (separately so we can actually get cleaned up ourselves). I’ll give you another set of clothes before we settle down and watch a movie. Once we’re in the mood, let’s take the action all the way to my newly cleaned out bedroom.

 

 **smart gay:** An organized plan. I like it already ☺.

 

 **Jackscrew:** I learned from the best, which is you of course. Crutchie can’t wait to see my room mess-free too.

 

 **smart gay:** Me too. It’s about time we see the floorboards of your bedroom.

 

 **Jackscrew:** On the other hand, I can’t wait to fuck you and make you scream until you’re limping.

 

 **smart gay:** Oh Jackie 😚. **** ~~~~**** ~~~~

**Jackscrew:** I love you Davey 💖. I love you so much.

 

 **smart gay:** I love you too Jackie 💝. I love you so much too.

 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**Flaming Shot** started a direct conversation with **glue  
**

**Wednesday, 8:31 p.m.**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Hey Elmer.

 

 **glue:** Hey Forest. What do you need this time?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Some info of that new guy that longboards to school. Know anything about him?

 

 **glue:** Said “new guy” has been going to our school for more than a couple of weeks now.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Really?

 

 **glue:** Yeah.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I’m so not updated lately like wtf. 

 

 **glue:** Well, here’s some info on the guy you want to talk about.

 

 **glue:** His name is Theodore York M. Del Rosario. He’s from the Philippines and he’s Romeo’s cousin. In my friend group, we just call him York. Finch had just hired him as his cameraman for his budding YouTube career. York’s grade in math is average.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Why’d you mention his grades in math?

 

 **glue:** You do go out with people who have great grades in math. And you did try to ask out Skittery, who's good in math.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Oh, so that’s what my mathlete members been talking about...

 

 **glue:** About what?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** That I have a certain type. I _didn’t know_ that cute boys and girls who have good math grades are my type then again, maybe the people I try to go out with are cute in my eyes also just happen to be great at math...

 

 **glue:** Maybe so.

 

 **glue:** Besides, if you tried asking out someone out of you’re usual type that you weren't aware of, I think they’ll say yes to you. You are Duane Street High’s good looking “Hotshot” nerd after all.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Just call me Hotshot or Shot if you want, the other mathletes already do it to me.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Do you think Romeo Del Rosario will let me date his cousin? Do you also think York will say yes if I ask him out?

 

 **glue:** While Romeo is generally a laid back guy, he does seem to be a bit of a big brother figure to his cousin. Specs is also rather protective of York too since he and the Del Rosarios are very close. I also think that York will say yes if you ask him out as long as you don’t use the “want to join the matheltes?” routine. I already told him about your preference of people with good number crunching grades a while ago.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Fuck.

 

 **glue:** Try to get to know York first though but I think you’ll like him, he’s very kind and helpful!

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Okay, okay...

 

 **glue:** You got this Hotshot!

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Can you cross your fingers for this Korean-American?

 

 **glue:** 😇 🤞🏼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Group chat username!
> 
> Forest (Hotshot) - Flaming Shot
> 
> Here's my tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	16. lights, camera, action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goo: I did! But how ‘bout you @skitty? How did you react?
> 
> skitty: (๑>◡<๑) I swooned when my boyfriend started singing the Spanish part. Thanks to Henry, my face is super red and I’m grinning like an idiot rn.
> 
> Pastrami: Do you know how to play it on the piano? If you do know how to play it on the piano, I’ll sing to you the Spanish part when I come over next time 😉.
> 
> skitty: Henry, stop! I’m feel like I’m gonna combust! (*≧∀≦*)
> 
> sale: Even in chat, Skits is adorable when he becomes a flustered mess!
> 
> Pastrami: Now that I got the reaction of my boyfriend, what‘d you guys think of our version of Baby by Clean Bandit featuring Marina and Luis Fonsi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time : 25 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - mic  
> Ike - IKEA  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> York - Yorktown  
> Hotshot - Flaming Shot
> 
> ⚠️ This chapter has been rated mature by the author due to the discussion of selected characters that takes place here.

 

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 12:50 p.m.**

 

 **kennel:** To all the people here with a s.o. that can code-switch, how do they think? Do they think in English or in the language they’re very fluent in?

 

 **Jackscrew:** That’s a good question tbh.

 

 **Dalmatian:** I’m not even sure if Racer even thinks in the first place.

**Ferrari:** Hey!!!

 

 **spec sheet:** LOL 😂.

 

 **Dalmatian:** But when Anthony’s mad, like legit angry, he does switch between English and Italian. I’ve discovered this when I proposed taking him out to Olive Garden. Frankly, it was so surreal when that happened.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Being also the boyfriend of someone with Italian lineage who loves cooking, you’re asking to get yourself killed Spot. JoJo loathes that place with the passion of a thousand suns. I’m really not surprised Race got mad at you by just saying that.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Sto inspirando ed espirando, pensando a un posto felice dove il cibo italiano è rispettato e cucinato con anima e cuore mentre enfatizza ingredienti freschi e semplici.

 

 **Ferrari:** Sì! Sì! Questo è ciò che il cibo italiano, la cucina italiana è tutto!

 

 **talented boy:** Can the boyfriends of those two translate what they said?

 

 **Ferrari:** I’ll translate what JoJo wrote. He said “I'm breathing in and breathing out, thinking of a happy place where Italian food is respected and cooked with heart and soul while emphasizing fresh and simple ingredients.” Spot hit something inside of JoJo by typing out the casual “Italian” restaurant chain that must not be named.

**JoJo’s Circus:** As for what Race said, it translates to “Yes! Yes! This is what Italian food, Italian cooking is all about!”

 

 **Buttons Up:** JoJo’s Italian cooking is way more authentic than that restaurant chain’s and his end product blows their food out of the water. One big bonus of the food JoJo whips up is that you can actually enjoy eating it! That’s because you’re not going through plates of salt lick.

 

 **talented boy:** “Plates of salt lick,” this is only funny because it’s true.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** @Buttons Up I hope you like Italian Pasta Salad, that’s what I will be making for us! If I’m correct, the ingredients I have should yield around four servings - so two for each of us. Do you mind if I just cook over there?

 

 **Buttons Up:** I don’t mind. I could use the extra warmth in the house rn plus I do like seeing you with an apron on ☺️.

**JoJo’s Buttons:** Great, I’ll be there in about 15 minutes! See you Benjie 😘.

 

 **Buttons Up:** See you too, Jo 😚.

 

 **indicator:** For a high school couple, you two are so unbelievably domestic.

 

 **duckbill:** Speaking of domestic high school couples, let’s check in on Romeo and Specs.

 

 **Darts:** @Times New Romance @spec sheet How’s the S.S. Spromeo?

 

 **spec sheet:** Eating arroz caldo at the Del Rosario household. Hot and hearty; this rice porridge that Ro made is what the doctor ordered for a winter day this fucking cold.

 

 **duckbill:** You’re in Romeo’s house rn?

 

 **spec sheet:** I am. Me, Ro and York are watching a movie rn.

 

 **Darts:** What movie?

 

 **spec sheet:** A Filipino movie musical called "Ang Larawan" (and yes, they both put on the subtitles for me). I also need to point out that York looks like a burrito with all the blankets he’s buried in. He’s really not used to cold New York winter days like the one we’re having now.

 

 **spec sheet** sent **Yorktheburritoblanketonthecouch.png**

 ****

**glue:** York looks so cute!!!

 

 **Buttons Up:** Omg, York literally has the same blanket as Chiron!

 

 **York:** Who’s Chiron?

 

 **Buttons Up:** My adopted greyhound! He’s the sweetest and fastest lazy ass on the planet!

 

 **Buttons Up** sent **Chironthegreyhoundinblanketburritomodeonthecouch.png**

 

 **Yorktown:** YOUR DOG AND ME DO HAVE THE SAME BLANKET.

 

 **Jackscrew:** If you don’t mind, I’ll save those pics for future painting inspiration and reference.

 

 **Red Riot:** Hey @spec sheet, do you like understand Romeo and York when they speak in Tagalog?

 

 **spec sheet:** I don’t know every word but I do like to think that I have enough knowledge to understand them on the times they do speak Tagalog full on. It’s like I can’t speak their language for fear of butchering it but I know what they’re talking about since I know the meaning of (a good portion of) their words.

 

 **Red Riot:** Damn, I wish I was like you at least.

 

 **spec sheet:** Why?

 

 **Red Riot:** Because you have an ability to understand your boyfriend whenever he starts talking in Tagalog. I don’t have that perk with me when Elmer speaks in Polish.

 

 **Ferrari:** Ask Elmer how Polish works! Asking is how Spot managed to learn a bit of Italian from me!

 

 **Buttons Up:** This is what I did to JoJo too! It’s how I learned some Italian from him!

 

 **spec sheet:** Same can be said for me and Ro. I asked him how Tagalog works and what the words mean. That’s how I learned his language. It’s never too late to ask Elmer if you want to know Polish, Al.

 

 **Red Riot:**   Okay, okay. I’ll try to do the asking thing you guys did.

 

 **Ferrari:** You got this bro!

 

 **Red Riot:** Thanks bro!

 

 **Red Riot:** Btw, @Hawkbae, Do you know how to speak Irish? I remember you having Irish roots all of a sudden since my dad’s flying to Dublin today.

 

 **Hawkbae:** I do since my dad taught me when I was young kid. Still, even in Ireland, English is actually the dominant language. And while I do know how to speak Irish, I don’t actually get to do it since there aren’t a ton of people here who know how to speak the language in the first place. However, I think it’s nice that I’m a bit closer to my cultural roots ☘️.

 

 **crutch time:** Oh teach me! Teach me! I want to learn Irish!

 

 **Hawkbae:** You want to learn how to speak Irish?

 

 **crutch time:** Yeah! That way, we can talk shit in front of people without the risk of them understanding what we’re talking about.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Alright, I’ll teach you soon. But for today, we‘ll only cuddle and do more cuddling.

 

 **crutch time:** Works for me! 😊

 

 **crutch time:** Btw...

 

 **crutch time:** @mic @skitty Don’t you two share the same Spanish class? Is Spanish helping you two understand your Hispanic boyfriends better?

 

 **mic:** In actual reality, it’s the other way around.

 

 **skitty:** Yeah, Myron helps Mike while Henry helps me. Both me and Mike are not sure what the words and sentences mean until our boyfriends tutor us.

 

 **mic:** But sometimes me and Skittery get a bit distracted. Our boyfriends just sound sexy when they speak in Spanish.

 

 **Pastrami:** @skitty No wonder I can catch you staring at me whenever I tutor you hehe 😘.

 

 **skitty:** I can’t help myself sometimes haha ☺️.

 

 **Myrelurk:** @mic While I do like you staring at me, make sure you’re actually learning while I’m tutoring you, okay?

 

 **mic:** I am learning! 😇  Your tutoring is really helping me out in Spanish class.

 

 **Myrelurk:** @Jackscrew Have you ever heard Davey talk in Yiddish?

 

 **Jackscrew:** Only when he’s muttering something under his breath.

 

 **smart gay:** I have a very important announcement to make.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Oh! We were just talking about you!

**JoJo’s Circus:** Is someone in trouble, Davey?

 

 **smart gay:** No. However, I do have a  message from all the girls. The sent it to me via Sarah.

 

 **IKEA:** What’s the message?

 

 **smart gay:** I’ll just copy paste it.

 

 **smart gay:** "Dear boys, we girls will be going out today. Think of it like the time Bill and Darcy took Henry, Skittery, Spot, Race and York out but in this case, it will only be us girls. In order for the four of us to get some peace and quiet, we are putting our phones into Do Not Disturb mode. We’re trusting all you boys to not kill each other while we girls are out for the day. If you’re wondering where we are right now, we’re having brunch but we will see Be More Chill and The Prom on Broadway soon. If you boys want to be updated on our where we are, all of our Instagram Stories will constantly be updated throughout the day. And don’t worry Davey, Sarah made sure that Les has food for the day that he can eat inside of the fridge. While we love you boys, us girls need to have fun on our own too every once in a while. With hugs and love to all of you; Kath, Sarah, Smalls and Sniper."

 

 **smart gay:** Honestly. I really thought that Sarah was just going out for brunch with them. I’m caught off-guard by this just as you guys are.

 

 **Ferrari:** Is that plan of theirs a last minute thing?

 

 **spec sheet:** I doubt that. They always plan things ahead for outings like this.

 

 **crutch time:** Is it me or like most of us today has a plan to get out of the house even if it’s like freezing outside?

**Buttons Up:** It’s not just you.

**smart gay:** Well, I am heading over to your place now, Crutchie. I did say that I will help Jack clean up and organize his room.

 

 **crutch time:** Oh shit, I think that’s my cue to get out of here.

 

 **crutch time:** @Hawkbae Can I head over there to your house?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Sure! I’ll go look up at the options I have in mind for us to eat on Postmates.

 

 **crutch time:** Are the soft blankets out like you promised?

 

 **Hawkbae:** They are!

 

 **crutch time:** Okay! I’ll be there in 15!

**Buttons Up:** JoJo just arrived! Looks like I’ll be seeing you guys around too.

 

 **Red Riot:** Just @ me if whenever you guys are gonna need this redhead. Elm just walked inside the Game Stop I’m at.

 

 **Pastrami:** It’s like half of the people in this group have dates today.

 

 **Jackscrew:** It is really cold today and while cuddling with your s.o. is nice, we could use actually all the extra body heat.

 

 **Yorktown:** I’m jealous of Kuya Ro and Kuya Specs cuddling rn. They both look like they’re in a nice and toasty place.

 

 **Yorktown** sent **SpecsandRomeocuddlingonthecouchwithablanketaroundthem.png**

 

 **indicator:** Specs really makes Romeo look tiny...

 

 **Darts:** Let's talk about how warm and content they look.

 

 **goo:** Yeah. They’re really in love with each other.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Me and Specs can make room for you, cuz. We’ll both platonically cuddle with you so you can feel a lot warmer. It helps that my tall, nerdy bf is a nice mobile heater too.

**Yorktown:** Nah, you two look happy so I’ll just leave you two be. I’ll just get more arroz caldo from the kitchen. Do you two want more of it?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Yup!

 

 **spec sheet:** Yes please! Also a glass of Coke, I want something sugary right now.

 

 **Yorktown:** Okay, give me some time and I’ll fill in your requests.

**duckbill:** I like how you three are just talking to each other here on the group chat instead in real life.

 

 **spec sheet:** Unless you count the TV playing the musical we’re watching, the silence is actually nice.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Guys! My new video is up! Go check it out! Someone familiar to us appears in it!

 

 **Dalmatian:** Who?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Let's just say you’re gonna be surprised.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 1:24 p.m.**

 

 **Darts:** It’s weird that almost everyone in the group is offline rn.

 

 **duckbill:** I know. Normally, we would have 70 different memes by now. It’s as if this place is dead.

 

 **indicator:** @Pastrami WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ANY OF US THAT YOU WERE GONNA APPEAR IN FINCH’S VIDEO?

 

 **Pastrami:** Finch, York and I wanted to keep it a surprise! How’d you guys react to it?

 

 **Dalmatian:** What’s going on?

 

 **sale:** Finch’s new video is gagging us and leaving us shook!

 

 **Ferrari:** IN FINCH’S LATEST VID, OUR OWN HENRY APPEARED AND ALSO SANG!!!

 

 **indicator:** IT WAS AMAZING!!!

 

 **sale:** Hey dad! Did you see Finch’s new video?

 

 **goo:** I did! But how ‘bout you @skitty? How did you react?

 

 **skitty:** (๑>◡<๑) I swooned when my boyfriend started singing the Spanish part. Thanks to Henry, my face is super red and I’m grinning like an idiot rn.

 

 **Pastrami:** Do you know how to play it on the piano? If you do know how to play it on the piano, I’ll sing to you the Spanish part when I come over next time 😉.

 

 **skitty:** Henry, stop! I’m feel like I’m gonna combust! (*≧∀≦*)

 

 **sale:** Even in chat, Skits is adorable when he becomes a flustered mess!

 

 **Pastrami:** Now that I got that reaction out of my boyfriend, what‘d you guys think of our version of _Baby_ by Clean Bandit featuring Marina and Luis Fonsi?

 

 **goo:** You have some serious pipes. If Finch asked you to sing with him in that video, then you must be good. Finch is the sort of guy who doesn’t like doing half-assed things.

 

 **Yorktown:** They sound even better in live! I was just grinning the whole time I was recording them last Thursday. They were so good!

 

 **Dalmatian:** How many takes did that video need?

 

 **Pastrami:** We had to do 17 because of the stumbles I had and Finch saying he wasn’t feeling it in some parts. Also, York would film us from different angles for each take.

 

 **Yorktown:** I think it took nearly two to two and a half hours for us to complete it. Moving the microphones and adjusting the lighting takes time. But with the end product looking like that, it’s so worth it!

 

 **Ferrari:** Yeah, the video’s angles are very new. But my favorite part about all those new angles is that you can tell it’s still Finch; clean and polished to look at with the lighting on point. The audio is also quality - a lot of YouTubers do not pay attention to this sort of thing.

 

 **Dalmatian:** How do you even know that stuff?

 

 **Ferrari:** I watch too much YouTube...

 

 **duckbill:** How the hell did Finch edit the video that fast? If you guys filmed it on Thursday, then he edited yesterday then uploaded it by today; that meant he did not have much time stitching the video altogether.

 

 **Yorktown:** Boss is a very efficient guy, things like audio, color profiles, lighting, the background are already preset and every preset Boss has is precision grade to match the mood and style he’s going for. Those presets also automate steps to help speed things up in cutting down editing time but it ensures Boss will end up with a consistent, quality video. Also getting things right the first time means less time trying to fix it to.

 

 **Pastrami:** Is this the reason why Finch was ordering you around to do this and do that?

 

 **Yorktown:** Yeah. Can I explain?

 

 **sale:** The floor is yours!

 

 **Yorktown:** So when I was over at his place yesterday to watch him edit that video, he explained to me why getting things just right the first time is critical.

 

 **Yorktown:** Fixing the quality of stuff like the audio and the videos I took can easily become time-consuming if it was taken the wrong way. Even if he puts in all the work, it‘s never going to turn out as great compared to doing it properly in the first place. But because what we did was right, Boss didn’t put in a lot of time to correct it because it was already how he envisioned it.

 

 **Yorktown:** The time he saves in fixing is time he spends on editing; giving his signature polished touch. And he needs that saved time too because the videos both of the cameras can take does slow down his iMac. On top of the crispy 4K RAW vids and the ginormous file size of those 4K RAW vids, which adds a lot of time because of the big strain they put on the processor and the graphics card in addition to the storage, Boss goes to the extra mile of color correcting before color _grading_ his work.

 

 **goo:** Goddamn, I know Finch works hard but I didn’t know he puts in that much effort into his videos.

**indicator:** The devil works hard but Patrick “Finch” Cortes works harder.

 

 **duckbill:** Where did you guys take that video?

 

 **Pastrami:** In the fairly roomy attic in his house. And in keeping with Finch’s obsession with birds, he calls the room the 'Birdhouse.' Finch said that he took the attic over when his YouTube career started to take off.

 

 **Yorktown:** That would explain why all of those bird pictures Boss has in that room!

**Ferrari:** You didn’t know Finch loves birds?

 

 **Yorktown:** No...

 

 **Ferrari:** His nickname, Finch, is from a type of bird. In fact, his intro and outro animation’s a finch bird!

 

 **Yorktown:** Omg, I need to know Boss better!

 

 **Dalmatian:** So Finch records videos of himself singing and also produces headphone reviews?

 

 **Yorktown:** Yes! The reason why Boss’ YouTube channel looks like the mix of a cover artist’s and a techie’s channel is all because of his concept of dedicating it to music and headphones. He loves reviewing over-ear headphones but he wants to branch into the in-ear and wireless earbuds types since they're very popular. 

 

 **goo:** That’s a weird concept.

 

 **Ferrari:** It clearly works though.

 

 **Pastrami:** Speaking of headphones, I didn’t feel comfortable being in Finch’s Birdhouse.

 

 **Yorktown:** Why?

 

 **Pastrami:** His equipment and personal stuff ain’t cheap. I almost knocked that mic aimed at his guitar, remember?

**Yorktown:** Oh yeah... if you did break that Sennheiser shotgun mic along with its boom pole; it could’ve been a lot of money down the drain. He‘s got a few other Sennheiser mics too for different applications.

 

 **Pastrami:** I know you probably have an idea on how much those things cost but I don’t wanna even get a hint of it. I might just have trouble breathing.

 

 **Dalmatian:** How many microphones does Finch have?

 

 **Yorktown:** Boss has like four. Two are of the same type (the one he and Henry used to sing into), then his shotgun mic for the guitar. The microphones he uses for his headphone reviews and his ask videos (titled "FAQ", short for Finch Answers Questions) is a wireless lapel with the receiver mounted on the Ronin M rig.

 

 **Darts:** It’s official; York has become Finch’s right hand man.

 

 **sale:** What do you think Finch and the others are doing right now? They’re still not yet online.

 

 **duckbill:** The girls are probably in the Lyceum Theatre watching BMC by now. It wouldn’t be a stretch to say Jack’s still cleaning out that his room with Davey. I can’t say anything what’s going on with the others though.

 

 **Ferrari:** The others who are not Jack, Davey, the girls, Romeo, Specs or here on this chat are likely doing something frisky for a cold day like this.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Does it really have to be that way?

 

 **Ferrari:** We’re all red blooded teens here! I’m sure we have energy to screw around.

 

 **duckbill:** It’s like you’re implying that we’re horny most of the time.

 

 **goo:** ^ I know you’re partially thinking about Darcy’s ass rn.

 

 **duckbill:** Tbh, you guessed right, but how I can I not though? It’s round, firm, perky and smooth.

 

 **goo:** Blink’s ass is all of those things too but just better.

 

 **duckbill:** No... Darcy’s ass is better.

 

 **goo:** Blink’s behind is better.

 

 **duckbill:** Darcy’s!

 

 **goo:** Blink’s!

 

 **Dalmatian:** I’ll kick both of you out of the chat if you two go on like that.

 

 **Ferrari:** @indicator @Darts Why didn’t the two of you step in?

 

 **indicator:** It pretty nice to see Mushy vouch for me like that.

 

 **Darts:** Yeah! Same with Bill!

 

 **Ferrari:** Oh you bottoms...

 

 **indicator:** You’re a bottom too, Race.

 

 **Yorktown:** I sometimes forget Kuya Blink and Kuya Mush bone.

 

 **Ferrari:** BOONNNEEEE!!! 🦴

 

 **sale:** Why is this conversation happening? 😣

 

 **goo:** Sorry son but your other dad has just has the sweetest ass on him 🤤.

 

 **sale:** 😖

 

 **indicator:** Nicholas Meyers! Don’t talk to our son like that! 😠

**Dalmatian:** @goo For the sake of your son Price, I’ll really kick you outta here when you say something like that again.

 

 **goo:** Fine, I’ll stop.

 

 **Ferrari:** Gay football captain - 1, Bi volleyball captain - 0

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[The Breakfast Club]**

**Saturday, 8:24 p.m.**

 

 **Hawkbae:** God, I’m so fucking in love with Charlie. Like holy shit...

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Why? Did Crutchie do something super adorable?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Um, no...

 

 **Times New Romance:** Did the two of you did something intimate?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Yeah...

 

 **goo:** He gave you head, didn’t he?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Actually, we did it to each other...

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** You and Crutchie sucked each other off?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Yes. I did it to him before he did to me.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Okay, same.

 

 **Hawkbae:** What?

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Me and Benjie did the same. Things got really intense here at his place. If I thought he was hot before, what happened between us a while ago made me see Benjie in a whole different light.

 

 **Red Riot:** That’s weird, me and Elmer did the same stuff you guys did too.

 

 **Hawkbae:** You think all three of them planned it?

 

 **goo:** Regardless if they all planned it through or if it was coincidental, I want to extend my congratulations for all you three. Because, if you ask me, what just happened to you guys is a milestone.

 

 **spec sheet:** @Hawkbae @JoJo’s Circus @Red Riot Do you think your own respective boyfriend did good in servicing you when it was their turn?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Charlie was a novice so I instructed him on what to do but he did pretty well for a first timer.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Benjie was quite sloppy but I am not complaining at all.

 

 **Red Riot:** Elm blew my fucking mind is the only thing I can say.

 

 **Times New Romance:** When people said they needed the extra body heat, I was expecting something a more wholesome method. But hey, at least you three treated your bfs like kings at first and guided them when they wanted to return the favor.

 

 **goo:** That reminds me. @Red Riot, Elmer is different down there, isn’t he? No malice, I’m just genuinely curious since you are dating a trans guy after all.

 

 **Red Riot:** He is but like any other girl, I ate his pussy out real good. As his pan bf, it’s my duty to please him and make him happy. My mantra is to make Elm’s pussy wet, not his eyes.

 

 **Times New Romance:** You’ve handled it like a real man. Real men never go away when they suddenly find out something is different about their friend or partner.

 

 **Red Riot:** Thanks Romeo.

 

 **Pastrami:** What happened to all three of you after the oral?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Me and Charlie ended up saying our first “I love yous” before we made out again and took a bit of a nap. He’s still napping and he looks so cute!

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Benjie’s sleeping in my bed rn too! I’m making us something to eat.

 

 **Red Riot:** Elm and I made out again before napping for a bit. He’s now on my Switch, playing Splatoon.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Your dates became a lot more eventful, huh?

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** It did but it became a lot more meaningful for us too.

 

 **Pastrami:** You three better treat them right. While I don’t have Spot's punching power, I can still throw a painful knuckle sandwich.

 

 **spec sheet:** ^ Mood.

 

 **Red Riot:** We’re going to treat them the same way we’ve always been; treat them with love, dignity and respect.

 

 **Pastrami:** That’s what I want to hear.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[GoodBelly Juice Squad]**

**Saturday, 8:38 p.m.**

 

 **Times New Romance:** @glue @Buttons Up @crutch time I heard something happened at your dates.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Wdym?

 

 **Times New Romance:** I’ll be frank, I know you three sucked your boyfriends off.

 

 **crutch time:** Umm, Romeo, how did you know that?

 

 **Times New Romance:** I’m part of this group chat called “The Breakfast Club.” It was formed when Henry got feelings for Skittery and realized that he wasn’t straight. But lately, we’ve turned into a chat where we can hand out date ideas or recommend great places to eat on the cheap.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Who’s part of it?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Henry, Mush, me(!), Specs, Finch, JoJo and Albert.

 

 **glue:** All three of them are there?!

 

 **Ferrari:** What’s going on?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Crutchie, Elmer and Buttons received and gave their first blowjobs. They’re bfs even have feedback from what they did.

**Buttons Up:** FEEDBACK WHAT?!

**Times New Romance:** Don’t worry, its 10s, 10s, 10s across the board.

 

 **kennel:** They did well?

 

 **Times New Romance:** I have this one long screenshot of the entire chat since I‘m using my iPad rn. Wanna see it?

 

 **crutch time:** I want feedback if I did Finch good.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Okay...

 

 **Times New Romance** sent **ScreenshotofthemostrecentBreakfastClubchat.png**

 

 **glue:** Albert omg... 🥰

 

 **Ferrari:** “My mantra is to make Elm’s pussy wet, not his eyes.” @glue THAT’S A MAN, MAURY.

 

 **glue:** And a daddy! 😩

 

 **Ferrari:** Elmer no!!! 😆

 

 **Buttons Up:** Okay, I’ll take what Jo said about my performance.

 

 **crutch time:** Yeah, I’ll take what Finch said about me too. I’m sort of jealous by what Albert said about Elmer though.

 

 **Darts:** @Buttons Up @crutch time You two should give yourselves more credit! Your bfs still loved what you did for them!

 

 **indicator:** Yeah, you guys will get better over time. If they thought you two did well, despite your relative inexperience, be happy! That means you guys have a good foundation on you.

 

 **Buttons Up:** True but why did Elmer got that compliment out of Albert?

 

 **glue:** I practiced the tips the other six gave out here on bananas.

 

 **indicator:** @Buttons Up @crutch time Do what Elmer did if you want to keep on improving.

 

 **kennel:** How big were they?

 

 **Ferrrari:** ASDFGHJKL I DID NOT EXPECT THAT QUESTION FROM YOU KENNY 😂.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Kenny omg... 😂

 

 **kennel:** They can be vague about it if they want!

 

 **indicator:** Real talk, I’d be straight up lying if I said I wasn’t curious.

 

 **glue:** Okay, since Kenny said we can be vague about their equipment size, I’ll go first.

 

 **glue:** Albie is well-above the average length but really thick. That’s all I’m gonna say and nothing more. You’re up next, Crutchie.

 

 **crutch time:** Finch is quite long and quite thick. Buttons?

 

 **Buttons Up:** Jo, I kid you guys not, is quite hung (I know, it's not exactly vague but it's my best shot at one).

 

 **Times New Romance:** ^ You’re very brave for taking on something like that on your first blowjob.

 

 **Ferrari:** Did the carpet match the drapes?

 

 **glue:** It did lmao.

 

 **crutch time:** Yup.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Yes but the real question is if their carpets were comfortable. For me at least, it’s a definite yes.

 

 **Darts:**   I AM DECEASED.

 

 **indicator:** BUTTONS HOLY SHIT!!! 😂 😂 😂 😂 😂

 

 **Times New Romance:** (≧∀≦)

**Ferrari:** BITCH I’M FUCKING QUAKING.

 

 **kennel:** Hey guys, where’s Davey? He’s not online.

 

 **crutch time:** Davey’s is probably being fucked by my half brother now.

 

 **kennel:** How do you know?

 

 **crutch time:** Davey texted me if he can use my concealer. Because of the way he and Jack go at it and the fact how he bruises easily, he can end up using a lot. I already asked Finch if I can borrow some money because that very concealer Davey’s gonna use is nearly out so I have to go to CVS later to get some more.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Wow, a lot of people are getting action today.

 

 **Buttons Up:** It’s what we deserve.

 

 **glue:** Today’s been weird a mix of super intimate yet super great, huh?

 

 **Ferrari:** Basically, it just took an odd turn.

 

 **kennel:** ^ That’s what I call when Latrice Royale does a pirouette.

 

 **Buttons Up:** KENNY IS KILLING ME HERE.

 

 **Ferrari:** *MORE INCOHERENT SCREECHING NOISES*

 

 **Times New Romance:** I AM PEEING! 😂 😂 😂 😂 😂

 

 **glue:** Today has been absolutely legendary.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 10:42 p.m.**

 

 **PUBG:** What’s up boys? The bitches just got home and they're back!

 

 **Purrr:** I hope nothing bad happened today.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Well, something clearly happened to my big brother. When I saw sliver of his skin under the sweater he’s wearing right now, he had a bruise the shape of a hand and he’s like limping rn.

 

 **Ferrari:** Jack literally put the D in Davey Lol.

 

 **smols:** Oml 😂 😂 😂 😂

 

 **smart lesbian:** Oh my god, no...

 

 **Jackscrew:** I saw Davey put on Crutchie’s concealer! How did you see the marks on him?

 

 **smart lesbian:** He took a shower and make up does comes off underneath a 20 min shower.

 

 **kennel:** @smart gay How did you get home?

 

 **smart gay:** Jack gave me a ride in his Santa Fe. When he walked with me to the front door, he explained to Les that I 'slipped' on their driveway and that’s why I was walking weirdly.

 

 **Purrr:** Tbh, that’s a good lie.

 

 **goo:** How was Broadway today girls?

 

 **smols:** EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU IS GOING TO BE WONDERFUL!

 

 **smols:** BMC was such a fun show!!!

 

 **PUBG:** George Salazar snatched my edges. And Troy Iwata as Jake was also good!

 

 **Times New Romance:** OMG, seeing George Salazar and Troy Iwata in the same performance would be a dream for me!!!

 

 **PUBG:** We stan Asian representation in the BMC cast 👏 👏🏽 👏.

 

 **Purrr:** Speaking of the cast, if Bill, Darcy, Henry, Race, Skittery, Spot and York saw the older doppelgängers of Race, Finch and Oscar Delancey in the Mean Girls Broadway ensemble cast, we girls saw the older doppelgängers of Kenny and Mush in The Prom ensemble cast.

 

 **smart lesbian:** It was so surreal to see those guys. They really did look like the older carbon copies of both Kenny and Mush. But did older carbon copy Mush and Kenny deliver? Yes they did.

 

 **kennel:** @talented boy Now I _really_ want to see it!

 

 **talented boy:** We’ll see it once we both earn the cash, okay? 😘

 

 **kennel:** Okay! 🥰

 

 **smols:** Hey @Jackscrew how does your room look like rn?

 

 **Jackscrew** sent **Lookathowunbelievablycleanandorganizedmybedroomisrightnow.png**

 

 **crutch time:** I know, I can’t believe I’m seeing the floorboards too.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Davey and I even did laundry. It was really rewarding tbh.

 

 **Ferrari:** You did also have a big reward at the end from Davey for all your efforts.

**Jackscrew:** Simply the best cleaning reward ever.

 

 **Jackscrew:** @smart lesbian Is my boyfriend doing okay?

 

 **smart lesbian:** He is.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Tell Davey that I love him.

 

 **smart lesbian:** I will.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Oh, he’s getting his phone now.

 

 **smart gay:** I love you too Jackie 🥰.

 

 **Jackscrew:** I love you Davey 😚.

 

 **Ferrari:** ^ Sweet, sexy and sickening; just how I like my Javid ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking; "Where's Hotshot?" Don't worry, he'll be integrated into the next chapter.
> 
> Here's my tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	17. blues and monsoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smart lesbian: You got hit with your glasses on?!
> 
> spec sheet: Yeah and miraculously, I was okay and the glasses was still intact. The problem was that when I inspected my glasses, the lens were fine but I can tell the frame was on its last legs when it got hit. It developed little cracks all over the right lens housing.
> 
> goo: Who hit you with the volleyball when that happened?
> 
> spec sheet: Owen Hartman. I’m well aware of how lucky I am because he’s one of the best servers and also one of the more powerful spikers on the team.
> 
> goo: Jesus Christ.
> 
> Ferrari: Am I going to need glasses for running too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time : 25 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - mic  
> Ike - IKEA  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> York - Yorktown  
> Hotshot - Flaming Shot

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Monday, 8:25 a.m**

 

 **Jackscrew:** How are y’all holding up on this freezing ass Monday?

**Times New Romance:** Feeling awful for York. 

**Jackscrew:** Why?

**Times New Romance:** He’s freezing. The blizzard that caught the Northeast by surprise yesterday is not doing York any favors. Our heater’s already turned up to the max but he’s still cold.

**Times New Romance:** I mean look at him...

**Times New Romance** sent **YorkwrappedinlargecomfyblanketswhilewearingtwosweatersaswewatchsomeTV.png**

 

 **Times New Romance:** I should point out that both those sweaters are of the Uniqlo Heattech variety. I doubt they’re retaining the amount of heat he needs.

**kennel:** Poor York. He does look very cold, even with all those things trying to keep him warm.

**talented boy:** York does come from a tropical country where snowing doesn’t exist. Romeo’s cousin could have better heat resistance compared to most of us here and that’s going to come in handy once summer’s around.

**kennel:** But summer’s months away. I wish can go to York and Romeo’s house with my dogs. York would love just how warm my dogs can feel; especially in a pile like the one I’m in rn!

**Jackscrew:** Can we see you in that dogpile of yours, Kenny?

**kennel:** Sure!

**kennel** sent **Selfieofmebeingcozywithmythreedifferentdoggosonthecouch.png**

**talented boy:** Can you people believe that’s my boyfriend?

**Myrelurk** sent **ObamaYesWeCan.gif**

**Times New Romance:** 🤣

**talented boy:** @kennel Thanks for your smile. It just made my day ever so slightly warmer 😚.

**kennel:** Glad I can make it that way! 😊

 

 **Yorktown:** While the doggos are very cute, my eyes saw Kenny’s teeth. I then thought to myself “Why does he have a set of teeth that are much brighter than my future?”

**mic:** ^ THIS.

**indicator:** SOMEONE FINALLY SAID IT.

**skitty:** Oh, they’re right. Kenny’s teeth look great.

**kennel:** You guys think my teeth look good?

 

 **indicator:** Yes!

**mic:** Hell yeah!

 

 **talented boy:** Your teeth does look great Ken. It’s part of what makes all of your smiles cute and gorgeous at the same time 😘.

**kennel:** Aww, thanks you guys! ☺️

**Yorktown:** I’m adding Kenny’s selfie to my Instagram Story. His smile in the pic is really nice to look at and is just as pure as the snow outside.

**talented boy:** I’ll do the same too so I can show him off. Kenny does have the cute face and great smile for Instagram. 

**Ferrari:** While you guys do that, there is something I need to ask.

**Purrr:** What is it Race?

**Ferrari:** Do any of you know a good eye doctor?

**spec sheet:** You need an ophthalmologist?

**Ferrari:** Yup.

**spec sheet:** Why? Reading becoming harder for you lately?

**Ferrari:** Yeah. I’ve been squinting a lot in class last week. I’ve told Spot about it and he said that I have to get it checked out before it becomes even worse.

 

 **spec sheet:** Is this like just recent for you?

**Ferrari:** Yup, it’s very recent.

**spec sheet:** I’ll dm you a photo of my doctor’s business card then talk to your parents about it. That’s because they’re likely to have a different healthcare plan compared to the one my folks has. Still, the end should be a qualified ophthalmologist checking your eyes out ASAP. That way, your eyes won’t have to deal with strain that will eventually put you in a pair of super specialist glasses.

**Times New Romance:** Hey Specs, aren’t you supposed to get your eyes checked out too?

**spec sheet:** Yeah, I need to get my vision checked out too but whatever prescription the doctor’s gonna give me, I’ll end up having two prescription pairs no matter what.

**Purrr:** Why will you end up with two prescription pairs?

**spec sheet:** One for my casual outfits, you know, the one you all associate with nerdy Specs. The second pair are going to be prescription sports glasses. Coach Peters said I had to get the second pair for volleyball because he noticed how I tend to perform a lot differently with my glasses on and with my glasses off.

**goo:** Specs aims better and has more power in his hits with glasses on. But we have to trade in Specs’ defense and his agility if he does wears the glasses. 

**Purrr:** Specs’ current glasses are a double-edged sword, huh?

**spec sheet:** Exactly. The big problem with my regular glasses is the plain fact they’re not designed for sports. They don’t stay where I want all the time plus I have to avoid getting hit in the face again. 

**smart lesbian:** You got hit with your glasses on?!

**spec sheet:** Yeah and miraculously, I was okay and the glasses was still intact. The problem was that when I inspected my glasses, the lens were fine but I can tell the frame was on its last legs when it got hit. It developed little cracks all over the right lens housing.

**goo:** Who hit you with the volleyball when that happened?

**spec sheet:** Owen Hartman. I’m well aware of how lucky I am because he’s one of the best servers and also one of the more powerful spikers on the team.

**goo:** Jesus Christ.

**Ferrari:** Am I going to need glasses for running too?

**spec sheet:** If you want to but if your results and the doctor says you can do it perfectly without them, then take the advice.

**Ferrari:** Alright, I’ll tell talk to my mom about the eye problem I’m having. I feel nervous about it.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Don’t be nervous Race. I think it’s nice that your going to sort this problem out. It’s your health that's going to be benefiting from it after all.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Cowboy’s right, Tony. It’ll be for your own good. 

**Ferrari:** Yeah, yeah...

**smols:** ...and Race’s offline.

**PUBG:** Is it just me or Race is not his usual chaotic self.

**Dalmatian:** Racer’s not happy with the fact he might need new glasses.

**smols:** Why’s he not happy with that?

 

 **Dalmatian:** Race says the glasses will make him feel old. Another thing he said about them is that fact he will be a lot more vulnerable with the Delanceys’ punches.

**Jackscrew:** With you around Spotty, Oscar and Morris aren’t even a threat anymore.

**Dalmatian:** Don’t be so sure, Kelly. If those asshats can try to bully Elmer last year for just being a trans guy, they can certainly come after Anthony again for just being gay. You need to remember that you, Anthony and your half brother have the longest history of major beef with them. Race is tough as hell but the last time I checked, Oscar and Morris work together all the time when it came to bullying someone. I’m afraid of the fact that I won’t be there on the moment they try to attack him again.

**Myrelurk:** Ask your boyfriend to run. He’s the fastest guy in the entire school after all.

**Dalmatian:** Racer is extremely fast but like me, he isn’t the type to back down from a fight.

**spec sheet:** There are other ways for him to correct his vision without glasses or contact lenses. Doctor still needs to check his out though.

**Dalmatian:** Are there like any punch proof glasses?

**spec sheet:** There aren’t any glasses like that but many of them are durable these days.

**Darts:** Let's give Race some time. He’ll come around.

**PUBG:** I think you’re right.

**Yorktown:** @talented boy Do you have pics of you and Kenny being cute?

 

 **talented boy:** Why?

**Yorktown:** A lot of my friends back in the Philippines saw my IG story and the girls there are asking if he’s single. A pic of you and him being cute will be worth more than a thousand words. 

 

 **talented boy:** Oh, an opportunity to show Kenny off... wait, I think I have the perfect pic.

**Jackscrew:** @Yorktown I have this tingling feeling that your other friends assumed Kenny was straight.

**Yorktown:** You assumed correctly.

**Jackscrew:** Do you think that if I wear my leather jacket, my red flannel and do a ton finger guns, will they get my dead giveaway that I’m a blatant bisexual?

**Yorktown:** I’m going to say no. If my older brother, Reynold, was completely oblivious to those hints of Marlene, his girlfriend, then my friends aren’t going to fare any better.

**Jackscrew:** Did your older bro know eventually his girlfriend was bi?

**Yorktown:** According to Reynold, he found out during an inuman with all his college friends one time.

**IKEA:** Inuman?

**Times New Romance:** ^ Pronounced as ē-nu-‘mann.

**Yorktown:** It’s the Philippines version of a drinking session. They had a ‘open forum’ which is code for "let’s talk about ourselves, problems and any other stuff under the sun."

**Jackscrew:** Are they still together?

**Yorktown:** They are. I really like Ate Marlene a lot because she’s one of the few people I know that I can openly talk to about not being straight back in my old country.

**Times New Romance:**   Ate (pronounced as ‘Ah-teh) is a Filipino honorific for an older sister or in this case, an older woman. 

**talented boy:** I found the perfect pic of me and Kenny. It took a bit of time to find and edit it but it turned out perfect.

**duckbill:** Can you show us?

**talented boy:** Here it goes... 

**talented boy** sent **GreatselfieofmeandKennydrinkingfromthesameglassofstrawberrymilkshakeatJacobi’s.png**

**smols:** Cuties!

**sale:** Both of them look so happy!!!

**kennel:** Oh I remember that pic! That was on our fourth date and the very first day Tommy met all of my dogs!

**Yorktown:** I just forwarded that pic and the girls who thought Kenny was handsome were sad when they found out he was taken by Tommy Boy. But they did admit Tommy Boy had “great eyebrows” and Kenny has “amazingly white teeth.”

**smart gay:** Good morning to you all.

**Jackscrew:** @smart gay Morning babe 😚.

**smart gay:** Good morning Jackie 😚.

**spec sheet:** Just woke up?

**smart gay:** Nope. But I had some tea to warm me up and put me in a relaxed mood. After that, I decided to go online and check-in to see what’s happening.

**indicator:** Do you need to drink tea so you can feel more relaxed?

**smart gay:** Yes, I do need tea to make me more relaxed. 

**smart lesbian:** My brother not having his morning tea is a bit like JoJo having to eat microwaveable frozen pizzas.

 

 **Buttons Up:** I can practically hear my boyfriend hiss at your statement even if he lives seven blocks way from me.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I am hissing. I wouldn’t dare feed that shit to my dog if I owned one. Pizza is sacred.

**PUBG:** JoJo’s entire day can easily be ruined by a slice of Hawaiian from Pizza Hut.

**JoJo’s Circus:** Its not even 9 a.m. yet you guys are really testing my patience 😇.

**Buttons Up:** Guys, let’s stop stressing Jo out. He cooks us great food when we ask him too. I think we should give JoJo some slack here.

**Pastrami:** That is true.

**spec sheet:** Let’s start his de-stressing  by me saying this. JoJo, like a Pokémon trainer, is also an artist.

 

 **Dalmatian:** What does that statement mean, glasses?

 

 **spec sheet:** There’s this dialogue in Gen VI’s Pokémon X and Y that comes from Siebold. He says this line before battling him, assuming you picked the right choice.

 

 **spec sheet:** "... ... ... Indeed. You see, cooking is the type of art that disappears as soon as it is completed. Pokémon battles are the same. Even memories of sweet victory soon fade after the battle ends. To devote yourself entirely to such a life, made up of fleeting experiences - that is truly artful.”

 

 **Jackscrew:** That’s surprisingly poetic.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Okay, I’ll admit that put me in a really good mood.

**spec sheet:** I’m glad I can make your snow-in day just that better.

**Times New Romance:** I stan my tall boyfriend supporting another tall boy.

**Buttons Up:** My tall boyfriend brings sunshines with his smile so he deserves to be supported by another tall boy.

**smart gay:** Now JoJo’s feeling better, can I ask you something @Yorktown?

**Yorktown:** What is it?

**smart gay:** I’m curious if your life has genuinely improved here in New York.

**Yorktown:** It did and for all the issues the city has, which was explained to me by Kuya Ro and Kuya Specs, I do think it is a better city than Manila.

**indicator:** I think you’re just saying all of that because you’re still developing a “New York City attitude.”

**goo:** And the people in Manila were so nice and friendly to us!

 

 **Yorktown:** Yeah but I do see friendly people here too and New Yorkers can get along. It’s just hidden under all that RBF and the constant need to rush from one place to another. While a lot would say New Yorkers complain a lot, I would say it’s our unique way of bonding in a big city that has a lot of grit and charm.

**indicator:** York’s developing his NYC attitude pretty fast...

**goo:** But with more wholesomeness to boot.

**Yorktown:** Besides, you guys have a city that has better infrastructure. Sure, it’s nowhere as nice as Tokyo’s, Osaka’s, or Nagoya’s but it is certainly a massive improvement over Manila’s.

 

 **smart gay:** How is it an improvement over Manila’s?

**Yorktown:** New Yorkers have access to way more urban green spaces than Manileños do. Manila also has very few train lines unlike NYC’s extensive 27. NYC also has a passenger ferry system that people actually use and an expanding cycling network. Basically, we have stuff that Manileños could actually use. Don’t get me wrong, things here can still be a whole lot better. But sometimes, we all ought to be counting our blessings.

**Myrelurk:** York snapped people, but in a good way.

**Yorktown:** Small victories and minute details do add up.

**crutch time:**   ^ That’s something my bf would definitely say.

**Jackscrew:** Looks like Finch is having an effect on York.

 

 **Yorktown:** Speaking of Boss, where’s he at?

**crutch time:** Knowing Patrick, he’s on his computer rn, planning something.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

Direct conversation between **Ferrari** and **Dalmatian  
**

**Monday, 8:45 a.m.**

 

 **Ferrari:** Hey.

**Dalmatian:** Hey. Talked to your mom about your eye problem?

 

 **Ferrari:** I did. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** How’d she take it?

 

 **Ferrari:** She was fine with it. My mom and I even called up the administrative secretary of that ophthalmologist Specs recommended. My mom needed to see first if our health insurance covered that doctor. Luckily, it did.

 

 **Dalmatian:** What’s your plan now?

**Ferrari:** Since that ophthalmologist is under our heath insurance, I’m planning to ask Specs if I can tag along with him on his next eye exam. 

**Dalmatian:** Planning? Why aren’t you asking Specs now?

**Ferrari:** The glasses thing feels like it’s gonna bring back the old me...

**Dalmatian:** Old you?

**Ferrari:** Before high school, I was a lot more inline with Specs than with Jack in terms of how I carried myself.

**Dalmatian:** So you were nerdy before you became a chaotic guy?

**Ferrari:** Yeah. Other than me being a gay; the old, nerdy but way lamer me is a huge part of why I have a problematic history with Oscar and Morris, even up to today. Honestly, I wish I can wipe my middle school memories out. Lame me made a good target for the Delanceys. Before freshman year of high school started, I went to Jack and made him teach me on how I can fight back. I also went to Buttons for advice on how to up my fashion game.

**Dalmatian:** You basically rebranded yourself.

**Ferrari:** Yup.

**Ferrari:** That same year, Jack told me to go join the running team because he noticed how fast I was. Obviously, I did join and I gotta say, it’s definitely one of the best choices I ever made.

**Dalmatian:** Why?

**Ferrari:** I now have a sport that I like and it’s how we met remember? I was warming up with my teammates when this football hits one of them. Then we all saw you came running to up us and apologized for what happened.

**Dalmatian:** For the record, if Doug Mulliner caught that football, Quincy Jones wouldn’t have ended up in the nurse’s room that day. 

**Ferrari:** Don’t worry, all of us on the running team blame Doug too. But if you think about it, I would have never met up with you if that accident never happened to Quincy.

**Dalmatian:** There are other ways of meeting up someone without getting another guy sent to the nurse’s office.

**Ferrari:** True but the timing when that happened was great. The lame Anthony Higgins was about buried and replaced with the much cooler _Racetrack_ Higgins that you know and definitely love.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Tell me, why do you have such a big problem with your old self?

**Ferrari:** I was exhausted of being weak. You have no fucking idea what I had to go through in middle school, Sean. I’m not sure about yours but my time there was absolute hell on earth. It definitely wasn’t an Andi Mack experience for me.

**Dalmatian:** Listen, I’m really sorry if I struck a nerve in you, Tony. 

**Ferrari:** It was so painful, Sean. I really do wish I can forget all about it and that it was only a bad dream. I feel like those glasses I’m going to wear eventually will bring back the me that I worked so hard to get rid off.

**Dalmatian:** Alright, I’ll go with you.

**Ferrari:** What?

**Dalmatian:** I’ll go with you and Specs when you both get your eyes checked. I think you’ll enjoy me being there. While I am now more aware off your past, I still think you need to wear glasses since it’s for your own benefit. But if you feel like those glasses will bring back the painful stuff, I’ll be right beside you. In that way, you’ll be reminded that you’re stronger now and in a better place.

**Dalmatian:** Plus Anthony...

**Ferrari:** Yeah?

**Dalmatian:** I’d like to get to know the old “lamer” you one day, when you’re at least comfortable doing it. The cool and handsome you is great but I want to get to know my boyfriend better - even if it means enduring references I’ll might be never be able to understand.

**Ferrari:** Aww Spotty ☺️. I wish you’re here with right me now so we can make out and cuddle.

**Dalmatian:** I feel the same way Tony.

**Dalmatian:** Do you feel better now?

 

 **Ferrari:** Still stressed but you talking to me did help a lot.

**Dalmatian:** Are you gonna make a plan with Specs now?

 

 **Ferrari:** Maybe later. I just want to be alone for a bit with my vape mod but I’ll talk to Specs soon 💨.

**Dalmatian:** Okay.

 

 **Dalmatian:** I love you Racer 💝.

 

 **Ferrari:** I love you too Sean 💗 💋 . See you around.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**Hawkbae** added **Yorktown, Buttons Up, Flaming Shot, glue, Jackscrew, JoJo’s Circus, PUBG, Red Riot** and **smols** to the new group chat **Project Monsoon.**

**Monday, 9:46 a.m.**

 

 **Yorktown:** Hey Boss! What are we here for?

**Flaming Shot:** Boss?

**smols:** Forest Kim? What the hell are you doing here? 😄

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Just call me Hotshot or Shot; I’m cool with either. The other mathletes call me that now and to me, “Forest Kim” means I’m in deep shit.

**Jackscrew:** Same tbh. The moment I get called “Jackson Francis Kelly” by my mom or my bf, it’s a sign I screwed up.

**Hawkbae:** Hello people ☘️.

**JoJo’s Circus:** Finch!

**Red Riot:** The man of the hour finally arrives. 

**Hawkbae:** As you guys already saw, I’ve added @Flaming Shot here. He’s someone from outside of our group but I think he’s important in what I’m about to propose.

**PUBG:** Propose what?

**Hawkbae:** This.

**Hawkbae** sent **TheBirdhouseredesignplan.pdf**

**Red Riot:** Finch dude, how tf did you do all that?

**Hawkbae:** Adobe Illustrator, Adobe Lightroom and Photoshop. That design plan took a month to complete. But I don’t use Adobe Premiere or FCP X to make my YouTube videos though; I use Da Vinci Resolve for that. That's because my laptop is a Dell XPS 15 and FCP X is Apple-exclusive only. Da Vinci Resolve works on MacOS and Windows.

 

 **Buttons Up:** I like the design a lot. Is clean and contemporary the new look you want?

**Hawkbae:** Yeah.

**Buttons Up:** Well you achieved it. The textured French Navy Blue wallpaper is also a good backdrop for any of artwork. The crispy white wainscoting and trim makes that blue sofa pop too.

**Hawkbae:** Do you think the room’s a bit dark?

 

 **Buttons Up:** Because you used white and cream in the other furniture pieces, it still feels light and airy. Helping that is the big bay window in the room too. It’s simple but still interesting and above all else, your design is functional.

**glue:** Wdym Buttons?

 

 **Buttons Up:** Finch sectioned off areas of his Birdhouse. It’s clear that he wants to make the areas function in a certain way.

**Hawkbae:** I divided the room into a few areas. The one with the computer setup will be the editing bay. Across it will be the recording area; it has all my film setup, a table and a bookcase that will be full of my stuff and decorations. If I want the editing bay to be my video backdrop though, it can be easily done since it’s just right across the recording area.

**PUBG:** It’s safe to say that the part of the room with the TV and couch will be a lounge, right?

**Hawkbae:** Yup.

**glue:** Sweet...

**JoJo’s Circus:** Is that a snack bar with a mini fridge?

**Hawkbae:** It is! I got a ton of ideas all thanks to IKEA and Muji hacks from the Pinterest searches I’ve been doing.

**JoJo’s Circus:** Ohhh!!!

**Hawkbae:** I now have to ask if you people are willing to help me with it.

**Jackscrew:** That’s a big project Finch. Will we get paid? 

**Hawkbae:** You are. I know it’s a ton of work.

 

 **Jackscrew:** So what are we gonna do to your YouTube studio?

**Hawkbae:** Well, we’re not doing the wallpaper and paint. It’s a job that’s too big for any of us. I’m getting someone professional to do it properly.

**JoJo’s Circus:** Why can’t Jack paint the room?

**Jackscrew:** While I can do the paint part, I don’t know how to wallpaper an entire room.

**JoJo’s Circus:** Oh.

**Hawkbae:** But I know Jack can create three artworks inspired by birds. 

 

 **Jackscrew:** Now that I can make!

**Buttons Up:** What will I do?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Can you help me pick out a rug and the fabric for the couch? I'm going to need a super soft blanket and some throw pillows for it too. Charlie‘s fond of them now.

**Buttons Up:** Now that is in my zone. Anything else?

**Hawkbae:** Can you make me all new wallpapers for next computer too? The requirement is that it has to be tasteful and super high-res. 

**Buttons Up:** Hell yeah, I can do that!

**Hawkbae:** Now to @Flaming Shot and @PUBG who will help me set up the new tech coming in. 

**PUBG:** Fuck yes, we have the fun part here!

**Flaming Shot:** I can practically smell the amazing ‘just unboxed’ scent.

**Hawkbae:** We’re going to set up the new TV, new mesh Wi-Fi routers, all the Philips Hue bulbs, sound bar, consoles, and my all new Mac Pro system.

**Flaming Shot:** I want to set up the TV, WiFi system, sound bar and consoles! I could really use the exercise to flex my cable management muscle.

**PUBG:** Looks like I’m gonna help you with your new computer and smart light bulbs, Finch. But please, when your new Mac Pro arrives, tell me. I really want to see the unboxing.

**Hawkbae:** Okay, Snipe helps me with the computer and smart lights. Hotshot himself will set up the TV, consoles and sound bar of the lounge. Hotshot’s also gonna set up the new mesh routers.

**Red Riot:** Are me and Elm gonna do something?

**glue:** Maybe we’ll test out his new consoles!

**Red Riot:** Oh, that’d be awesome!

**PUBG:** Lol no. 

**Hawkbae:** She’s right.

**glue:** Well that sucks...

**Hawkbae:** You two are extra muscle. Most of us are gonna do a lot of heavy lifting here. (There will be one specific person - who’s not me - that won't have to carry much of the stuff coming into my house.)

**JoJo’s Circus:** What about me?

**Hawkbae:** I’ll be needing you to buy the snacks and a list of appliances that will be eaten and used respectively. All of that will have to be bought within a set budget. Think you can do that?

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Nessun problema!

**Flaming Shot:** ^ What does that mean?

**Buttons Up:** It means “no problem” in Italian.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Ah.

 

 **smols:** What am I gonna do to this redesign, Finch?

**Hawkbae:** Like Jo, I’ll be needing you to order something. Specifically, a list of Pokémon plushies, some mugs and a Noctowl coffee sign. After that, you’ll be getting all-new stationary items from Muji. You are free to do your task online. But like JoJo, I’m setting a budget for the Muji part of the task assigned to you. I‘m not putting the budget rules on the Pokémon stuff as you‘ll have to get some specific merch.

 

 **smols:** Shopping here I come!

**Yorktown:** What will I do, Boss?

**Hawkbae:** Document our misery by filming it. You’ll be using the Ronin M rig to do it. Btw, I got another mic for it. It’s a Sennheiser shotgun mic that goes on top of cameras. I’ll teach you how to use it later in the week. You'll be the one not carrying a ton of stuff too.

**Yorktown:** Cool!

**Flaming Shot:** Finch’s YouTube cash really shining through, huh?

**PUBG:** Definitely.

**Hawkbae:** It took me a while to get to the budget I wanted though.

**Flaming Shot:** It took you a while?

**Hawkbae:** Because of the agreement I had with my parents so I can do all this YouTube career of mine and how I save up for stuff.

**Flaming Shot:** What’s the agreement with your parents?

**Hawkbae:** To continue this thing I’m doing, 70 % of the money I make goes into this account they set up. Until I’m 18, which admittedly isn’t that far-off, I can’t get to that account even if I tried.

 

 **Jackscrew:** What’s the account for?

**Hawkbae:** College. I’ll admit that I’m lucky enough to be in a position where I’m not gonna end up saddled with student loan debt.

**smols:** Do you help your parents with the bills and stuff?

**Hawkbae:** Fiber internet and data. Other than that, they just pay that on their own. And even then, there’s not a lot to pay. The only big things they pay these days are the property tax, that Honda Pilot and insurances now.

**smols:** Since you have 30% of your money, what do you do with it?

**Hawkbae:** Save, save, save. Whatever is the 30% left, I put away 40% of that so I’m not tempted to spend all of it. But to make this redesign and my equipment upgrades happen, I decided to not put money in my university fund for the last three months. 100% of the money I get from the videos during that period will be spent in new stuff and the redesign. They were not happy with it at first but I did manage to convince them. 

 

 **smols:** How do you get paid btw?

 

 **Hawkbae:** I get paid through in-built video sponsorships hence why you see “This video is sponsored by...” announcement before my animation intro all the time. 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Other than Skillshare, who are your other sponsors?

**Hawkbae:** 1Pass, ExpressVPN, Anker, Casper, Omnicharge, Brilliant and Sqaurespace.

 

 **glue:** Why didn’t you get Specs? Isn’t he good with computers?

 

 **Hawkbae:** I read the main group chat this morning. When I saw he was gonna get his eyes checked, I decided to drop him. Also, Spot and Race were my initial picks to be the extra muscle but due to Racer suddenly needing to get his eyes also checked, I decided to go for Albert and Elmer instead.

 

 **Red Riot:** How much are we gonna make?

 

 **Hawkbae:** I made a color-coded Excel spreadsheet for that! Even a schedule.

**PUBG:** I love a man who knows how to use Excel.

**Hawkbae** sent **Payrollandscheduleforeveryonentheredesign.xlsx**

**Hawkbae:** Is it fair?

**Buttons Up:** It is, at least for me.

**Jackscrew:** Yeah, I’ll take it.

**Red Riot:** I see video game money!

**JoJo’s Circus:** Wait, why is everyone’s name there except for York? Is he going to get paid?

**Hawkbae:** He’ll be paid but it’ll be a lot different and not in cash.

**Yorktown:** (*⁰▿⁰*)

**Jackscrew:** Can we meet up at your place tomorrow so we can finalize this in person?

 

 **Hawkbae:** I think that’s a good idea. I’ll order all of us food from Jacobi’s via Postmates so we won’t go hungry.

 

 **glue:** Jacobi’s!

 

 **Red Riot:** @Yorktown Dude, you have such a good boss.

**Yorktown:** I know! ( ^ω^ )

**Hawkbae:** @Yorktown @Red Riot @glue Let’s get the Birdhouse cleared out on Wednesday. It shouldn’t take us long since there isn’t a lot of stuff. I'll take care of the electronics. Albert, Elmer you’ll deal with the furniture. York, you go film us. That way, we can start getting some footage and the guy I’m gonna hire to do the walls won’t have to deal with furniture. 

**Red Riot:** Sounds good. I don’t want to break something pricey anyway.

 

 **glue:** Me too.

**PUBG:** The new Birdhouse is gonna be epic...

 

 **PUBG:** But what's with the Altaria thing in the comments section that I always see?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Basically, it's my channel meme.

 

 **glue:** A channel meme? You really are a bonafide YouTuber!

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**Flaming Shot** started a conversation with **Hawkbae** **  
**

**Monday, 10:17 a.m.**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Is your film assistant single?

**Hawkbae:** Are talking about York?

**Flaming Shot:** Yeah.

**Hawkbae:** Then yes, I can confirm he is single.

**Flaming Shot:** Can I ask him out?

**Hawkbae:** Dude, are you asking for my blessing?

**Flaming Shot:** You are his boss after all.

**Hawkbae:** If you want approval, ask York’s cousin, Romeo. While York is my protégé, I don’t have any say over him when it comes to his private life but his cousin does. But since we’re giving my studio a makeover, maybe you can get to know him better though there. York sticks around my place frequently now.

**Flaming Shot:** Okay...

 

 **Hawkbae:** Why? You think York’s cute?

**Flaming Shot:** He is. York caught my attention when he got to school on that longboard. 

**Hawkbae:** I don’t know how he does it but York’s like a gecko on that thing.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I heard that was like a surprise boon for you, his longboarding skills.

**Hawkbae:** I internally cried when he said he does know how to longboard. Tracking shots are now possible thanks to him. He can film me going on a run when I start reviewing all those wireless earbuds.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Question. Has any guy hit up York?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Why don’t you go ask him yourself with that geek charm of yours? 😉 

**Flaming Shot:** Eep.

**Hawkbae:** You’ll like York. He’s really kind, helpful and willing to learn. I think it’s the reason why he’s turning to be a great assistant - other than that stable gecko feet of his on longboards.

**Flaming Shot:** Let's see how the next two weeks are gonna turn out for York and me.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**Ferrari** started a conversation with ****spec sheet**** **  
**

**Monday, 11:22 a.m.**

 

 **Ferrari:** Hi Specs.

 

 **spec sheet:** Race! Did you manage to talk your mom about your eyes?

**Ferrari:** Yeah. She said our healthcare plan covered that ophthalmologist you recommended. I was now wondering if you’ll let me and Spot tag along.

**spec sheet:** Why is Spot coming? He has eye problems too?

**Ferrari:** No but he wants to be there so I have emotional support.

**spec sheet:** I understand but it looks like the Accord’s going to be full. 

**Ferrari:** Full?

**spec sheet:** My mom, me and Romeo are gonna go together. Ro likes to tag along too whenever we get both of our eyes checked out.

**Ferrari:** Oh yeah, your parents are fond of Romeo too.

**spec sheet:** Yup. In fact, the last time Ro went along with us, he and my mom compared eyeglass frames together. It helped them mesh even more.

**Ferrari:** That’s so sweet.

 

 **spec sheet:** And I think you’re gonna like that part; picking out a frame. With Ro and Spot there, I think you’ll have a bit of fun in the optician’s store. There’s tons of frame varieties but I’m sure you will find the one that suits your budget and face the best.

**Ferrari:** You make it sound exciting haha.

**spec sheet:** While it isn’t as exciting in person, you do have good company that’ll help you out. Plus I can feel that you’re still not all that comfortable with the idea

 

 **Ferrari:** I’m not, hell, I needed to vape first before talking to you. But Spot did manage to convince me into doing it.

**spec sheet:** Spot did the right thing if you ask me. This is for your own good Race. 

**Ferrari:** I know...

 

 **spec sheet:** Okay, I’ll let my mom first know about your request. Tomorrow at school, I’ll tell you and Spot if she’ll take you both with us or not.

**Ferrari:** Sounds like a plan... alright, I’m gonna take a hot shower now. Even with all this cold air, I feel kinda gross.

**spec sheet:** Alright but I hope you’re in a better mood tomorrow, Race. It‘s quite weird to see the group chat with you not talking in it.

 

 **Ferrari:** I'll be in a better mood tomorrow. But for today, I'm just going to need some alone time with myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love Finch, our overacheiving bird boy. As for Race, he'll be his happy and upbeat self again in the next chapter
> 
> Here's my tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	18. open heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times New Romance: I’m so worried for Hotshot’s mathlete. Only God knows what’s happening inside Oscar’s blonde head.
> 
> indicator: Good thing Race saw them at Brooklyn Bridge Park, huh?
> 
> Times New Romance: Yeah and that Hotshot was notified.
> 
> Ferrari: I find it weird that they were in Brooklyn in the first place though...
> 
> Buttons Up: Why’d you find that part weird?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time : 20 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - mic  
> Ike - IKEA  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> York - Yorktown  
> Hotshot - Flaming Shot
> 
> I'm back, back, back, back, back again! Why? Because the world wants more Newsies group chat fics and the feeling is mutual.

 

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Sunday, 4:27 p.m.**

 

 **duckbill:** @Hawkbae I just saw your latest vid. Your all-new Birdhouse studio looks seriously dope 👌🏻.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Thanks! Project Monsoon wouldn’t have happened at all without the help of the people I picked out. 

 

 **duckbill:** I thought it was a really nice touch that you included Albert, Buttons, Elmer Jack, JoJo, Smalls and Sniper. It’s thoughtful that you let them explain the contributions they did to the redesign. I have to admit though, Forest Kim being there was a bit surprising.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Thanks to the electronics I got, I knew from the very start that both me and Sniper couldn’t do it alone. And with Specs busy, I decided to go for the next best person after him. On the list I had, the next best person was Hotshot.

 

 **kennel:** Hotshot?

 

 **Hawkbae:** It’s Forest Kim’s nickname but he prefers being called Hotshot or Shot.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Btw, @everyone please remember this! ^ ^ ^

 

 **Yorktown:** Hotshot has awesome cable management skills!

 

 **duckbill:** I’m still bummed out that Finch didn’t have a PlayStation though.

 

 **Yorktown:** Boss does have the latest Xbox and Nintendo Switch...

 

 **duckbill:** Yeah, but he might as well get all three consoles while he was at it if you ask me.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Albert has the PlayStation part covered up at his place. Besides, I still want the excuse to go to Albert’s place whenever I’m feeling it.

 

 **Red Riot:** I hope you don’t mind me and Elmer making out a lot whenever I have him over lol.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Eh, I probably won’t.

 

 **smols:** I like how Finch’s Birdhouse is now one of those rooms that looks like something out of Pinterest. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** I did take my inspiration from there 😅.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Finch’s YouTube studio is basically what happens if an electronics store is tastefully furnished by a local antique shop, Muji, IKEA and heavily discounted stuff from Pottery Barn.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Don’t forget the Pokémon Center! You can’t go wrong with having a pillow-sized Wailord plush!

 

 **crutch time:** Charcoal woven throw blankets is now my new kink.

 

 **Buttons Up:** How’d you know he has that specific blanket when you weren’t there yesterday?

 

 **Hawkbae:** After all of you guys went home, I called Charlie to come over an hour later so I can give him a private tour of my new Birdhouse.

 

 **Jackscrew:** I really hope that private tour didn’t end in the bedroom.

 

 **crutch time:** Nope, Patrick and I just ate the leftovers of the food JoJo made. After that, we watched two episodes of House Hunters and Avengers: Civil War on his all-new flatscreen.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Charlie grew attached to all my Pokémon plushies.

 

 **Darts:** I mean if I also had the official plushies of Wailord, Altaria, Horsea and Rowlet, I‘ll definitely will have a hard time letting them go.

 

 **Crutch time:** They were super cute!

 

 **Hawkbae:** They’re still not as cute as you though 😘.

 

 **crutch time:** If you get any smoother than that, my ass is definitely gonna slip to the floor.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Makes me want to be the floor then. 

 

 **PUBG:** Omg...

 

 **smols:** I’m just fucking screaming rn.

 

 **crutch time:** ^ Same.

 

 **Yorktown:** @Hawkbae Hey Boss, is it true that we’re filming for two videos this week?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Yeah! I’m testing the Bose 700 review unit that they sent me today. Expect a script for the review vid soon.

 

 **Yorktown:** Okie dokie!

 

 **Hawkbae:** For the second video, it’ll be a FAQ or Finch Answers Questions format. It shouldn’t take long to do that. Also, I want you and @crutch time in the FAQ video too.

 

 **crutch time:** I’m going to appear on one of your videos?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Yup! I’ll introduce you as my adorable and loving boyfriend!

 

 **crutch time:** OMG.

 

 **Times New Romance:** ^ This is a big power move.

 

 **Yorktown:** What made you say that Kuya Ro?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Finch having a cute gay boyfriend in Crutchie is a huge boon these days. But I do have a way to rack those views up even more.

 

 **Yorktown:** How cuz?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Yeah, what’s the move?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Mention that York’s a Filipino then look at the views on that bitch to skyrocket up. Expect a ton of Filipinos flooding the comment section.

 

 **Yorktown:** Oh yeah, that is so true! We should do it Boss!

 

 **Myrelurk:** Romeo, why do you seem so sure that this Filipino thing will work out for them?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Filipinos love it when they get mentioned in foreign media, especially if it’s done by an attractive white guy - which in this case is Finch.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Gotta get them the sweet, sweet ad money, huh?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Hey, I want my cousin to have a successful cameraman career under Finch.

 

 **Yorktown:** Aww, thanks Kuya Ro!

 

 **PUBG:** ^ I stan supportive Asian cousins.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Can I show off Racer rn?

 

 **Purrr:** Isn’t it his job to show himself off?

 

 **Dalmatian:** He’s still insecure with his new glasses. My boyfriend really isn’t in the mood to do it himself. I’m on a date with him rn.

 

 **spec sheet:** Race seemed fine in the glasses store two weeks ago if you ask me. He was having fun with Romeo in picking out the frame for it too.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Well, he ain’t the happiest camper now.

 

 **mic:** What’s wrong with his glasses?

 

 **Dalmatian:** He says it makes him feel ‘lame.’ I’m just trying to help him out so he can be comfortable wearing them if he has to.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Now, can I please show him off?

 

 **mic:** Why do you have to show your bf off?

 

 **Dalmatian:** Maybe the compliments will make him feel better.

 

 **mic:** Okay, show us a picture Racetrack Higgins with glasses then.

 

 **Dalmatian** sent **Raceisgorgeousinthatdarkblueandwhitebaseballlettermanjacketwhilewearinghisnewprescriptionglasses.png**

 

 **mic:** Okay, where’s the ‘lame’ there? All I see is Race looking fine af but with glasses.

 

 **spec sheet:** Honestly, Race is looking super fly in that photo.

 

 **Purrr:** Yeah, Race looks handsome in glasses.

 

 **IKEA:** @Dalmatian Are you two in Jacobi’s rn?

 

 **Dalmatian:** Yeah and what about it?

 

 **IKEA:** After you two eat there, try to take him over to your turf.

 

 **Dalamtian:** And why would we want to take the ferry into my territory?

 

 **IKEA:** Brooklyn’s the hipster capital of the world and I think Race’s current look will help him blend in with the locals. It’s just a thought...

 

 **Dalmatian:** I’m going to suggest it to him...

 

 **Dalmatian:** He says sure and thanks for the compliments.

 

 **Purrr:** Why did Race say yes in going to Brooklyn?

 

 **Dalmatian:** Tony says he wants to try out this new hipster artisan iced coffee place in Williamsburg and look at some of the shops in Bushwick. And with me assuming he’s up for it, I’m planning to end the day at Brooklyn Bridge Park.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Why end the day there?

 

 **Dalmatian:** It’s free and has the views of iconic NYC so why the fuck not? That place has even better views during the evening.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Point made.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Sunday, 4:47 p.m.**

 

 **smart lesbian:** To all the athletes here in the chat, it’s the off-season right?

 

 **Jackscrew:** By the start of this week!

 

 **smart lesbian:** How do you condition the body if it’s used to running around a field or court?

 

 **goo:** We can take up other activities to compensate! But because it’s winter season here in NY, there aren’t a lot of outdoorsy sports to do...

 

 **Jackscrew:** And that means Henry, JoJo, Mush, Myron, Price, Race, Specs, Spot and I are probably going to end up in the school gym to get the steam out.

 

 **Red Riot:** The gym can only let out so much steam though. While I don’t really show it, I get bored there too and that’s why you guys shouldn’t be surprised if I decide to head home early or head out for Elmer.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Looks like it’s good that I have painting to keep me focused.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Why do you guys just not keep on training for your respective sports?

 

 **goo:** Trust me, you don’t want anyone getting the burn out. Not only is it awful for you but this also negatively impacts the entire team as well. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** Do you guys have any idea on what to do during the winter?

 

 **goo:** Some of us are having problems with that...

 

 **smart lesbian:** Why?

 

 **goo:** Not all of us have hobbies. Sure, Jack paints, JoJo cooks and Specs has his computer building thing. In the end, it still means that me, Henry, Price, Race, Myron and Spot have nothing to do.

 

 **sale:** Dad, I have a hobby!

 

 **indicator:** Price, while you’re our son, I do have to tell you that being cute isn’t a hobby (although it is a great perk).

 

 **IKEA:** Your other dad is right, Price.

 

 **sale:** I can’t believe one of my dads and my boyfriend is ganging up on me like this.

 

 **sale:** Oh, I know!

 

 **sale:** @skitty Can I help you out at your dad’s auto shop during the weekends?

 

 **skitty:** Sure. I’ll try to talk my dad into getting you. I could use actual help with the shop’s supply inventory. Keeping track of the snow tires is becoming a bitch these days.

 

 **sale:** Yes!

 

 **Pastrami:** Okay, with Price probably getting a part-time job at the auto shop of my boyfriend’s dad, that leaves Mush, Myron, Race, Spot and me with no stuff to do during the off-season

 

 **smart lesbian:** I think you guys will find something that you’re gonna like.

 

 **goo:** How are you sure?

 

 **smart lesbian:** Some of you guys are popular around school. Hell, we’re well-known in school as the group that’s full of not straights.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Being straight is boring.

 

 **indicator:** ^ This.

 

 **goo:** Hey Sarah, what made you ask about the off-season?

 

 **smart lesbian:** It’s pretty weird to not see you guys play. At this point in time, I am used to seeing all the athletes in this chat having a gym bag after class...

 

 **Pastrami:** Yeah, it’s pretty weird but I do think it’s nice that we won’t have to deal with extra laundry.

 

 **goo:** My kneepads could use the break too.

 

 **Red Riot:** If any of you need a gym partner, just send me a message!

 

 **Purrr:** Hey Albert, can I make a profile of you for the school paper?

 

 **Red Riot:** Why‘d you want me for the school paper?

 

 **Purrr:** I think you’d make for a very interesting subject. Besides, don’t you want to talk about what’s it like being a pansexual?

 

 **Red Riot:** I’LL DO IT.

 

 **Purrr:** Great! Let’s do the interview at Jacobi’s tomorrow after class. Since I’m taking photos, try to wear an outfit that best represents you.

 

 **Red Riot:** Can I bring Elmer along?

 

 **Purrr:** I was going to ask you to bring him anyway so feel free to ask!

 

 **glue:** Albie doesn’t have to ask since I will say yes to that invite anyway.

 

 **Red Riot:** Alright!

 

 **Red Riot:** Thanks Elm babe! 😚

 

 **glue:** No problem Albie! 😊

 

 **Myrelurk:** Damn, what am I gonna do with no ultimate?

 

 **mic:** We can always make out.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Wanna do it at this hidden spot I found in the library?

 

 **mic:** Yes please.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Cool. Let’s do it after class.

 

 **indicator:** You two are gross.

 

 **mic:** Says the gay who gets fucked by the volleyball captain.

 

 **indicator:** BYEEE.

 

 **glue:** LMAO 😂

 

 **smart gay:** @smart lesbian I need your help, sis. Les got his hand stuck in the candy jar.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Where are you two?

 

 **smart gay:** In his room...

 

 **smart lesbian:** Hold on, I’m on my way.

 

 **smols:** Two homosexuals rescuing a straight. Coincidence? I think not.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Real talk though. Is Davey and Sarah’s youngest sibling even going to end up as straight? The Jacobs literally have two fraternal twins that happen to be a gay and a lesbian.

 

 **PUBG:** Maybe but there’s also a high chance of Les is ending up not straight. Kath and Jack are good reasons on why Sarah and Davey are homos.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Kath and I can’t help it if our respective Jacobs twin is hot.

 

 **Purrr:** Them being both intelligent is a very nice bonus too.

 

 **Pastrami:** @goo I’m coming down to your parents’ deli. I’m completely out of ingredients for my sandwiches.

 

 **goo:** Are you gonna get the usual?

 

 **Pastrami:** Yeah but double quantity for cheese and instead of sour pickles, put shiitake mushrooms in their place please.

 

 **goo:** Alright, you know where to go pick it up and pay me.

 

 **Pastrami:** Okay!

 

 **Jackscrew:** Hey co-captain, why are you so obsessed with sandwiches?

 

 **Pastrami:** They’re easy to make, easy to take, easy to customize and you can make them as simple or as over the top as you want.

 

 **skitty:** And I guarantee, Henry makes killer sandwiches. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Only the best sandwiches for you Skits 😚.

 

 **skitty:** Thanks Henry 😊.

 

 **Red Riot:** @smart gay Please tell me on how you got Les’ hand out later.

 

 **smart gay:** Why?

 

 **Red Riot:** I also got my hand stuck in a cookie jar at my place.

 

 **smart gay:** Fine and I’ll try to send you instructions ASAP but you should keep trying to get it out, maybe that’ll work out better and quicker for you.

 

 **Red Riot:** Okay! Thanks mom!

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Sunday, 6:41 p.m.**

 

 **Ferrari:** @everyone ME AND SPOT DISCOVERED SOMETHING THAT‘S SO GAG WORTHY!!!

 

 **Times New Romance:** Race! You’re back!

 

 **spec sheet:** How are your glasses treating you?

 

 **Ferrari:** They’re certainly helping me read better and faster but I do take them off when I don’t need them. And they really help me blend in with Brooklynites and that was useful for snooping around.

 

 **spec sheet:** Snooping around who?

 

 **Ferrari:** Oscar Delancey and this boy wrapped around his arm.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Wait, are you saying that _Oscar fucking Delancey_ is not straight?

 

 **Ferrari:** I never thought I would type this but **YES**. I wore my new glasses to make sure I wasn’t seeing things and so I can blend in better with the amount of hipster Brooklynites. Thanks to my new glasses and Spot’s compactness, Oscar and his boy never suspected us.

 

 **smols:** “Spot’s compactness” lol 😂.

 

 **Ferrari:** You laugh but trust me, Spot was not happy at all. In fact, Spotty was very close to head over to their bench here in Brooklyn Bridge Park. Him planning to throw hands with Oscar was real.

 

 **Jackscrew:** The Delanceys have been intimidating and bullying a lot of us for being queer so I do get why Spotty boy wanted that to happen. But why did you stop him Race? I thought you wanted to see either Oscar’s or Morris’s ass get served on a silver platter by Spot.

 

 **Ferrari:** Well, there was some police officers nearby and I don’t want Spotty to get arrested (like me). My other big reason is that Oscar looked so happy with the guy...

 

 **spec sheet:** Oscar Delancey can feel happiness from _not bullying?_

 

 **Ferrari:** Apparently.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Do you have a pic or two?

 

 **Ferrari:** I do! Hold on...

 

 **Ferrari** sent  **OscarsmilingandprotectivelycuddlinghisboyataBrooklynBridgeParkbench.png**

 

 **Ferrari** sent **Oscarkissingthetopofhisboy’sheadataBrookynBridgeParkbench.png**

 

 **Times New Romance:** Omg, Oscar really does look happy...

 

 **kennel:** And so does that other guy!

 

 **Jackscrew:** Or Oscar is leading and playing that poor boy on just so he can break his heart later... if he is, I might go and have a ‘talk’ with him myself.

 

 **Red Riot:** Hey Jack, if you want back up, hit me up alright?

 

 **Jackscrew:** I might really take you up on that offer of yours, Al.

 

 **glue:** I’ve seen that other guy Oscar’s with around school... 

 

 **kennel:** Do you know his name?

 

 **glue:** No but I do know someone who probably does.

 

 **sale:** Who?

 

 **glue:** @Dalmatian Can you add the guy I want to the chat? I sent you his username.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Fine.

 

 **Dalmatian** added **Flaming Shot** to the chat.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Oh...

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Hello many people I see around school 👋.

 

 **glue:** Hey Hotshot, can you scroll up and look at the pictures Race sent here? We want the name of the boy that’s with Oscar Delancey. If I remember well, that guy is part of your mathletes team.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Sure...

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Okay, were those pics photoshopped? I’m asking because I’m not sure what to believe in rn.

 

 **Ferrari:** No, I took them at Brooklyn Bridge Park while I was on my date with Spot.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Wait, are you that Race guy? The boyfriend of Spot Conlon, the captain of the football team?

 

 **Ferrari:** Yeah!

 

 **glue:** Can you tell us who that guy is, Hotshot?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Oh right...!

 

 **Flaming Shot:** The name of the boy Oscar Delancey’s with is Dennis Barnes. We mathletes call him Barney Peanuts or just Barney. The boy is flexible af and has ton of tricks involving nuts.

 

 **Jackscrew:** I think we should all warn Barney. If Morris is more of the physical confrontation type, Oscar’s the one who likes to play with mind games and emotions.

 

 **Red Riot:** I agree. We should tell that guy on who he’s with.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I’ll try to talk to Barney about this soon. I’m also aware that Oscar can really hurt people.

 

 **Times New Romance:** @Flaming Shot Is there any reason why Barney would be like that with Oscar?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** He's Oscar’s assigned tutor. Though in all honesty, I never thought their tutelage would go in that direction.

 

 **kennel:** Is Oscar as bad as we think he is?

 

 **Ferrari:** I still think he’s an ass but with what I saw from ten minutes ago I’m not so sure about that anymore...

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Is your boyfriend still with you?

 

 **Ferrari:** Spot? Yeah. He’s taking me to a pizzeria he knows. He wants to eat out his emotions and what better way to do that than with a slice of Brooklyn pizza?

 

 **Buttons Up:** People, I need help! My in-game character is gonna get dicked down but I don’t know who to choose! Both of them work at a hospital, are hot and super sweet to my character.

 

 **Yorktown:** Buttons, are you playing Open Heart in Choices?

 

 **Buttons Up:** Omg, how‘d you know?

 

 **Yorktown:** Because I also had to go through the tough choice of choosing who to go home with on Chapter 17! I was so torn between Bryce and Rafael!!!

 

 **Buttons Up:** SAME. But who did you choose?

 

 **Yorktown:** I chose Rafael since he’s a very attractive paramedic with nice hair and an active community guy! I stan my Brazilian Superman.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Yeah, he’s so sweet! But so is Bryce! I love my scalpel jock bf!!!

 

 **crutch time:** Y’all are sleeping on Dr. Ethan Ramsey. I’m happy that my male MC in Open Heart got the good-good from him twice!

 

 **Yorktown:** ASDFGHJKLERQWKD.

 

 **Buttons Up:** I’m fucking screeching at the ‘good-good’ part.

 

 **Buttons Up:** But back to the question I asked! Who do I go home with?

 

 **Yorktown:** Maybe go for Bryce since I already chose Rafael.

 

 **crutch time:** And I chose Ethan too so yeah, go for Bryce!

 

 **Buttons Up:** Alright, I’m choosing Bryce...

 

 **JoJo’s Buttons:** @Hawkbae I’m super concerned about these Open Heart characters they’re talking about.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Don’t worry JoJo, they’re all fictional. I don’t have it on my phone but I do see Charlie play it from time to time on his.

 

 **Yorktown:** @Buttons Up Do you mine diamonds?

 

 **Buttons Up:** Yes! In fact, I first played all the stories where your character can only be a girl first. In fact, I didn’t spend a single diamond in those books. But the opposite can be said where I can be my gay boy self i.e. Open Heart, It Lives in the Woods, Endless Summer, AME, It Lives Beneath, HSS and Perfect Match.

 

 **Yorktown:** ILITW, ILB, PM are so gay I loved them. But when you’re done with Open Heart, go play The Heist Monaco.

 

 **crutch time:** YES!!! The Heist Monaco is a good story too! Rye is such a super underrated guy and I’m just 😩 👌🏻.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Okay, okay! Let me go back to my game so my Open Heart character can finally get dicked down by Bryce and I can finally move on to The Heist: Monaco!

 

 ** **crutch time:**** Don’t let us stop you then!

 

 **PUBG:** You three are thirsty, which is crazy because two out of three of you gays have a man.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I’m really jealous of the Bryce guy Benjie is talking about.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Bryce is just a fictional guy made of pixels, JoJo. You don’t need to be jealous.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Yeah but still...

 

 **goo:** Just make out with Buttons until he’s breathless.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Does shoving your tongue down in Blink’s throat make you feel better all the time?

 

 **goo:** Not all the time but maybe 93% of it. 

 

 **indicator:** Mushy is a crazy good kisser 😩 👌🏻.

 

 **Times New Romance:** I know. I really heard and saw that when we were on Christmas break back in the Philippines.

 

 **spec sheet:** Same.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Hey guys, where the hell is Tommy Boy? He wasn’t here all day long.

 

 **kennel:** He told me that he was busy with some stuff today. Tommy says that it involved dancing.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Did he go to another dance class?

 

 **kennel:** No! But he did tell me he’s “dancing for a different purpose.”

 

 **Times New Romance:** Different purpose?

 

 **kennel:** I maybe Tommy’s boyfriend but even I have hard times reading him.

 

 **Purrr:** Can anyone else read Kenny’s externally stoic demisexual boyfriend?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Even with my boyfriend’s glasses on, I won’t be able to read him.

 

 **smols:** Lmao! 😂

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[GoodBelly Juice Squad]**

**Sunday, 8:02 p.m.**

 

 **Ferrari:** I just got home from Brooklyn and Spotty really made it clear to me that Oscar Delancey’s a hypocrite...

 

 **glue:** He’s not wrong, Race. Both him and Morris made our lives and the lives of other people miserable.

 

 **Ferrari:** But seriously, Oscar and that Barney Peanuts guy did look really happy being together at the park awhile ago.

 

 **Times New Romance:** I’m so worried for Hotshot’s mathlete. Only God knows what’s happening inside Oscar’s blonde head.

 

 **indicator:** Good thing Race saw them at Brooklyn Bridge Park, huh?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Yeah and that Hotshot was notified.

 

 **Ferrari:** I find it weird that they were in Brooklyn in the first place though...

 

 **Buttons Up:** Why’d you find that part weird?

 

 **Ferrari:** It’s just that they didn’t have a good reason to be there. I’m with Spot, my boyfriend who’s a proud Brooklynite at heart and who actually lives there. That fact gives me a good reason to be in the borough. But Oscar and Barney? I’m not so sure why.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Maybe they were there to try out overpriced artisanal teas and organic, fair trade coffee and juices.

 

 **Ferrari:** Please, we have that here in Staten Island already. There has to be more to it than just fancy hipster drinks (which are admittedly good).

 

 **kennel:** I think I know why...

 

 **indicator:** What do you have, Ken?

 

 **kennel:** Remember when you guys found out about my relationship with Tommy?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Yeah, you two were kissing in your ‘secret location’ at the local park.

 

 **smart gay:** Tommy wasn’t happy with Sniper and Specs snooping around too.

 

 **smart gay:** Wait, Kenny, are trying to say that the reason Oscar and Barney were over in Brooklyn is because they are using it to hide their relationship?

 

 **kennel:** Yeah. Like Tommy, Oscar has a reputation to live up to. But unlike my boyfriend, I don’t think Oscar is ready to be out yet. I have this feeling that Morris doesn’t know about Oscar and Barney too.

 

 **Darts:** @glue I think you should talk to Hotshot tomorrow and convince him to not out Barney and Oscar. @Ferrari Please don’t out Barney and Oscar too.

 

 **Ferrari:** Don’t worry, I’m not planning too. While I do hate Oscar with all of my guts, he doesn’t deserved to be outed to the entire school.

 

 **crutch time:** Too think we all thought Oscar was straight...

 

 **indicator:** He has a lot to answer for his actions soon though.

 

 **crutch time:** Do you guys think that Barney guy sees something in Oscar that we don’t?

 

 **indicator:** Probably, Hotshot says he tutors Oscar so he probably knows him better than any of us in the non-hostile way.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Hell, Barney probably knows Oscar even better than Morris does. 

 

 **Darts:** But either way, I hope we get the answers from Hotshot soon.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**smart lesbain** started a conversation with ****talented boy**** **  
**

**Sunday, 8:14 p.m.**

 

 **smart lesbian:** Got the choreography ideas down already?

 

 **talented boy:** Yeah but I still can’t believe that Principal Medda approved this idea and came through with the production rights and the script.

 

 **smart lesbian:** If you ask me, I still can’t believe that she tapped me to direct all of this.

 

 **talented boy:** You know how to crack the whip when you need to and you do have a good head on your shoulders.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Thanks Tommy.

 

 **talented boy:** So when are we putting up the audition signs?

 

 **smart lesbian:** Tomorrow but all of the auditions start on Wednesday. Btw, Principal Medda is joining us.

 

 **talented boy:** Okay, I think that’s fair. She's allocating the budget after all. Btw, while we do have a ton of white male friends who can fill in a role, I really want to see POC sign up as well.

 

 **smart lesbian:** The entire production of Duane Street High’s very first musical does need them but we can’t force Henry, Myron and Specs to sign up their names up for auditions. With that said, I am more than sure Romeo won’t need one of us to convince him. 

 

 **talented boy:** Yeah. Romeo is gonna join since he’ll be eager to put the stuff he learns in those Broadway workshops he attends to in good use.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Just like you with your dance classes!

 

 **talented boy:** Guilty as charged haha.

 

 **talented boy:** Btw, how did you get the candy jar out of Les’ hand?

 

 **smart lesbian:** Extra virgin olive oil. Albert suggested it to us since he got his hand unstuck and out of his jar first. Looks like we needed his help instead of the other way around.

 

 **talented boy:** Ahhh, I understand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The musical, wherein a good chunk of them will participate in, is very familiar to us Broadway people...
> 
> Here's my tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	19. carbs and cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> indicator: That’s such a cute story!
> 
> goo: Cute couples do make for cute stories!
> 
> Pastrami: How are you coping, Skits?
> 
> skitty: By playing Stream of Tears on the piano. You know, my favorite track from Midnight Maximum Tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time : 25 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - mic  
> Ike - IKEA  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> York - Yorktown  
> Hotshot - Flaming Shot

 

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Wednesday, 5:38 p.m.**

 

 **Red Riot:** @Purrr I really loved your profile article about me! Thanks Kath! **  
**

 

 **Purrr:** I had fun writing your profile down! **  
**

 

 **glue:** I had even more fun looking at the pics you took of me and Albie! **  
**

 

 **glue:** I was just- 💗 💝 💕 💖 💓 💞 when I saw them! **  
**

 

 **Ferrari:** @smart lesbian @talented boy WHEN WILL WE KNOW AND GET OUR ROLES? **  
**

 

 **talented boy:** This Friday. We’d post it sooner but Principal Medda wants this to go perfectly. She’s really gonna go all through all the audition tapes again. **  
**

 

 **Hawkbae:** What’s this? **  
**

 

 **Ferrari:** THE SCHOOL IS GONNA DO WEST SIDE STORY AND I AUDITIONED FOR IT. **  
**

 

 **Hawkbae:** Really...? **  
**

 

 **Hawkbae:** Did my boyfriend audition for a role? **  
**

 

 **smart lesbian:** Crutchie didn’t sign up for auditions. Sorry Finch 🙁.

 

 **Hawkbae:** @crutch time  Aw, why? Haven't you wanted the school to do a musical? **  
**

 

 **crutch time:** I have to take it easy for a while, remember? **  
**

 

 **Hawkbae:** Oh yeah, sorry babe! I forgot about that!

 

 **c** **rutch time:** It’s okay 😚.

 

 **indicator:** @smart lesbian @talented boy Why did you guys didn’t tell us about this in advance?

 

 **smart lesbian:** We wanted to keep it as a surprise. Also, me and Tommy Boy didn’t want to play favorites. **  
**

 

 **Times New Romance:** I flipped out when I saw the poster on Monday. My theatre-loving ass just had to go! **  
**

 

 **indicator:** Do you think all the roles for that production are taken? **  
**

 

 **smart lesbian:** We have a lot of girls who auditioned. I won’t be surprised if Principal Medda starts weeding out the best girls for female roles by tonight as there is more than enough girls for the female roles. **  
**

 

 **smols:** I hope I get casted!

 

 **PUBG:** There aren’t a lot of Latinas in school so I think you have an advantage over the other girls. You got this baby girl! 👍 **  
**

 

 **smols:** I need to buy you a big trophy for best girlfriend of the year. **  
**

 

 **PUBG:** Don’t need it. Mine is already as kissable and pretty as it is.

 

 **smols:** ^ I’ll admit, I swooned over that line.

 

 **indicator:** What about the male roles? **  
**

 

 **talented boy:** There’s still slots open. Actually, there are a ton open which is quite problematic. And honestly, I was disappointed at the very low turnout rate for males at the auditions today. **  
**

 

 **talented boy:** Because of low rate of males auditioning, I’m gonna beg here that some of you should at least try out. **  
**

 

 **Times New Romance:** So far, how many guys auditioned for WSS? **  
**

 

 **talented boy:** Five. If you count me, it makes six. However, you people have to remember that this is a musical that needs more males in the cast.  **  
**

 

 **smols:** Since five’s a super low number, do you remember the names of the males who auditioned? **  
**

 

 **talented boy:** As you people already know, both Race and Romeo are two of them. The third is @goo. **  
**

 

 **goo:** Hi guys! **  
**

 

 **indicator:** My boyfriend is amazing! But why’d you audition for the musical, Mushy? **  
**

 

 **goo:** It’s volleyball off-season! Since I don’t have anything else better to do, I decided to try this musical out so I can do something different. And I think this is the big reason why @smart lesbian asked when's the off-season for us athletes here a few days ago.  **  
**

 

 **smart lesbian:** Guilty as charged 😁. **  
**

 

 **smols:** Since Mush, Race and Romeo make for three, who are the other two? **  
**

 

 **talented boy:** Kevin C. A good friend of mine who I first met up through a local dance class. He apparently goes to our school. **  
**

 

 **Red Riot:** Why does that guy ring a bell?

 

 **glue:** You see Kevin C. around school, Albie. He’s easy to pick out since he’s always wearing a fedora. He's tall, has blonde hair and an athletic body. **  
**

 

 **talented boy:** Kevin has a killer set of moves too. I was so glad he auditioned. And before you all wonder, Kevin’s very much a bisexual. **  
**

 

 **Red Riot:** A guy who looks great and has superb dance moves while wearing a fedora but isn’t straight? That doesn’t add up if you ask me. He sounds shady. **  
**

 

 **talented boy:** Kevin C’s a goofball; if you sign up and manage to get in, there will be no doubt in me that you, Kevin C. and Race will get along really well. **  
**

 

 **smart lesbian:** What’s Kevin C’s last name anyway?

 

 **talented boy:** I don’t know how to pronounce it and the spelling is a bit complicated. I think Kevin’s surname’s Polish or Eastern European. **  
**

 

 **glue:** I know to pronounce his last name but for fear of butchering the spelling since I’m not sure if what I remember is right either, I propose we all just stick with Kevin C.

 

 **Yorktown:** What does Kevin C. look like? **  
**

 

 **glue:** Here... **  
**

 

 **glue** sent **ScreenshotofKevinCwearinghisfedoraandacomfortableoutfitfordancing.png**

 

 **Yorktown:** Oh my god, those biceps and his height though! 😍 😍 😍 **  
**

 

 **Yorktown:** Is Kevin C. single? **  
**

 

 **talented boy:** Sorry York, Kevin C has a boyfriend already. That name of Kevin C’s boyfriend is Elliot Sanders and he’s part of the yearbook committee. **  
**

 

 **Yorktown:** Aww 😔. Then again, with his looks and dance skills, I shouldn’t be surprised that he’s taken.  **  
**

 

 **Jackscrew:** Are Del Rosario gays this boy crazy? **  
**

 

 **Yorktown:** Nope, it’s just me 😂.  **  
**

 

 **smart lesbian:** But speaking of white guys who wear fedoras, there’s one who we did not expect to show up. **  
**

 

 **Dalmatian:** Let me correctly guess to the point. **  
**

 

 **Dalmatian:** Oscar Delancey. **  
**

 

 **smart lesbian:** And we have a winner.  **  
**

 

 **Pastrami:** You’re joking right, Sarah?

 

 **smart lesbian:** I sincerely wish I did.

 

 **talented boy:** And as much as I don’t like typing this, Oscar is likely getting a role.

 

 **Red Riot:** Why is that asshat gonna get a role?

 

 **talented boy:** He’s good. Me, Sarah and Principal Medda all saw it. And with the low number of males in the auditions, I am going to be forced to take Oscar on whether I want to or not.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Well, sign me up for the musical. I want to keep a close eye on Oscar. He might do something to Race.

 

 **talented boy:** Alright but if you and the others want to join, you guys have to go to the auditorium tomorrow.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Do we have to bring anything?

 

 **talented boy:** Talent. Or at the very least, good body coordination. And to all of the males of color here, this white boy really needs your help so if you can audition, please try out.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Also, anyone who will participate is going to get extra credit.

 

 **spec sheet:** Looks like I’m joining! I think this will look good on my college application form!

 

 **Ferrari:** Stop overachieving!

 

 **spec sheet:** You can’t stop black excellence bitch 😎.

 

 **smols:** Whites - 0, Blacks - 💯 **  
**

 

 **PUBG:** The emoji omg... 😂

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**Flaming Shot** started a conversation with **Yorktown** **  
**

**Wednesday, 6:37 p.m.**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Hey... **  
**

 

 **Yorktown:** Hi Forest! 👋🏽 **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Oh come on now, you know what to call me 😆. **  
**

 

 **Yorktown:** Alright haha... **  
**

 

 **Yorktown:** Hey Hotshot! 👋🏽 **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** That’s more like it! **  
**

 

 **Yorktown:** Okay, you got your wish. What do you need? **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I was wondering if you want to go out with me to Jacobi’s after school tomorrow... **  
**

 

 **Yorktown:** As in on a date? **  
**

 

 ***laming Shot:** Yeah! You up for it? **  
**

 

 **Yorktown:** I want to... but Boss will be needing me tomorrow and on Friday.  **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Oh yeah, I forgot that you’re Finch’s YouTube cameraman. **  
**

 

 **Y** **orktown:** I’m really sorry Hotshot 😞. **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Um, what to make this a weekend date instead? **  
**

 

 **Yorktown:** Hmm, I’m down.  **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Does Jacobi’s at two in the afternoon on Saturday sound good? After that we can go to Ices and Virtues, this really good ice cream shop. **  
**

 

 **Yorktown:** I’ll do my best to not eat breakfast and lunch this weekend haha 😆. **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Yes!!! **  
**

 

 **Yorktown:** Honestly, mood. **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Why? **  
**

 

 **Yorktown:** Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? Also, I’m gonna admit that I’m surprised that you asked me out since you tend to prefer people who have great math grades. **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** The math grades never mattered. **  
**

 

 **Yorktown:** Really? **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** It's true! The reason why I asked those people out is because my ass thought they’re really cute. I mean the mathletes have been pointing out that I have this certain type but I never really caught on until Elmer pointed out that I tend to go on dates with boys and girls who have high math grades. **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** But I’m telling you rn that the grades never factored in. I did not really know that they were good in math too. I asked those boys and girls out because I really thought they were cute. I asked you out just a few moments ago because I do think you’re cute too. **  
**

 

 **Yorktown:** You’re teleporting me to mars rn like holy crap. **  
**

 

 **Yorktown:** Never would’ve I thought that an attractive Korean-American guy like you would be asking my Filipino ass out. **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** During the two weeks we worked on Finch’s Project Monsoon, I really like the personality you showed. You’re really kind without even realizing it and that ‘kuya’ thing you have going on with your older cousin, Specs, Mush and Blink is really an adorable touch. **  
**

 

 **Yorktown:** Aww, thanks! But don’t forget about me calling Finch ‘Boss’ these days! 😆 **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Speaking of Finch, how come you’re good at using that longboard? **  
**

 

 **Yorktown:** Back in Manila, I had one of those penny boards - a green one. I had to leave it behind when I made the move here to the States. Since I left my old board, Kuya Chino - Kuya Ro’s older brother - offered me his longboard. He doesn’t use it anymore since he’s away in Massachusetts for college. **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** It seems like you have gecko feet. **  
**

 

 **Yorktown:** Nah, I think it’s just my Vans doing their job plus the longboard is a huge upgrade - I find it more stable compared to my old penny board. But don’t worry, I’m not bringing that thing on our date. **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I really can’t wait to get to know you more, York. **  
**

 

 **Yorktown:** Good thing Saturday’s near haha. I can’t wait to get to know you more too!

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Wednesday, 7:22 p.m.**

 

 **PUBG:** I now feel 75 pounds heavier by just consuming extra rice during dinner. I sometimes hate my carb-loving body. **  
**

 

 **Yorktown:** Same here gurl. **  
**

 

 **Ferrari:** What’s so bad about extra rice? **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** It’s the white rice you gotta watch out for. While those things don’t seem like it, they have the ability to make you gain weight like crazy. It’s because white rice - like pasta, potato and bread - is a carb. **  
**

 

 **PUBG:** It’s hard to avoid too because the white variety is the one that’s most commonly available. If you’re Asian like us, you’re practically hooked to the stuff. **  
**

 

 **Jackscrew:** You’re making the white rice sound like crack. **  
**

 

 **Yorktown:** Because white rice is like crack! My Filipino ass needs to have it! **  
**

 

 **PUBG:** My Taiwanese-Japanese ass also needs it. **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** The Korean part of my blood is basically whipped for white rice. **  
**

 

 **spec sheet:** @Times New Romance Is this the reason why you limit your rice intake? **  
**

 

 **Times New Romance:** Yeah. My limit for rice is one and a half cups. But if the rice is cooked in a certain way (i.e. garlic rice, valenciana, paella), that limit goes right out the window. **  
**

 

 **Buttons Up:** Shit. I ate a ton of JoJo’s risotto last week, when we unveiled the new Birdhouse studio at Finch’s house. **  
**

 

 **spec sheet:** Better start eating salad! **  
**

 

 **Buttons Up:** As the union leader of the anti-leafy greens people, I cannot do that. **  
**

 

 **Dalmatian:** Do you want to keep your twink looks or not? You can’t just rely on fruity drinks and iced coffee as an alternative to solid food. **  
**

 

 **Buttons Up:** Fine, I’ll choose to eat healthier in the mean time... **  
**

 

 **Buttons Up:** But I’m gonna admit, this is will be hard for me. **  
**

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** You can do this Benjie! I know you can! Pull it off, I promise you that I‘ll reward you with something nice. **  
**

 

 **Buttons Up:** Thanks my cheerleader 😚. **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I’m now bummed out that I haven’t tasted JoJo’s risotto back at Finch’s house. The only thing I ate is the pepperoni, chicken and mushroom pizza Sniper brought over. **  
**

 

 **Red Riot:** Aww man, you missed out! JoJo is a really good cook! **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Really? **  
**

 

 **goo:** You have not lived until you’ve tasted both JoJo and Romeo’s cooking. They’re awesome in what they can make in the kitchen! **  
**

 

 **Hawkbae:** @Flaming Shot Why do you think I asked JoJo to go pick out the food (and appliances) for my snack bar? **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I really thought JoJo is this tall cheerleader around school who so happens to be a very good friend of yours. He never struck me as the type to love cooking. **  
**

 

 **Jackscrew:** JoJo’s cooking skills is a big reason why he’s a great cheerleader and why he’s so fit in the first place. He eats the right type of food and pairs it up with an intense sport. **  
**

 

 **spec sheet:** Romeo also eats healthily and exercises a lot too. He told me that it’s necessary to be in good shape since theatre is like a marathon and you're gonna need great stamina for it. **  
**

 

 **Times New Romance:** Holy crap, you actually remember me saying all of that to you? **  
**

 

 **spec sheet:** Of course! What sort of boyfriend would I be if I don’t listen to you? **  
**

 

 **Times New Romance:** ^ This one of the many reasons why I love you 😭 💞. **  
**

 

 **Yorktown:** Kuya Ro, please don’t let Kuya Specs go! You two are so perfect for each other!

 

 **Times New Romance:** At this rate, I just want to cling onto my tall bf like a koala. **  
**

 

 **Ferrari:** If Specs and JoJo are trees thanks to their height, Spot is more like a stump. He’s strong but he’ll never be able to carry me as high as Specs and JoJo can. **  
**

 

 **Red Riot:** I’d laugh but I don’t want Spot to beat me up so... **  
**

 

 **crutch time:** On the other end, I can hear Jack howling from his room. **  
**

 

 **smart gay:** @Jackscrew Stop doing that if you know what’s good for you. **  
**

 

 **Jackscrew:** I technically know what’s good for me babe but I tend to ignore it.  **  
**

 

 **Myrelurk:** I won’t be surprised at all if Henry suddenly becomes the captain of the ultimate team thanks to cowbi Jack suddenly vanishing into thin air after Spot "talks” with him. **  
**

 

 **Pastrami:** Oh man, I’ll be stuck with a bunch of cowboy teenagers. **  
**

 

 **spec sheet:** I thought they liked and listened to you? **  
**

 

 **Pastrami:** They do but Jack definitely has this certain leader connection with them. He’s the captain for a reason.  **  
**

 

 **smart gay:** While Jackie doesn’t look it at first, he has good leadership traits. **  
**

 

 **s** **mols:** The fact Davey typed that out automatically makes it true and I’m just gagged. **  
**

 

 **Jackscrew:** Is it hard to believe that I can be a good leader? **  
**

 

 **PUBG:** No shade but you're a bi disaster who just does much dumbass shit that it’s really easy to forget you manage and coordinate one of the school’s sports teams. **  
**

 

 **D** **almatian:** And no good leader sets ice on fucking fire, especially in front of their intelligent boyfriend on a date night. **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Jack Kelley set ice on fire in front of David Jacobs? **  
**

 

 **smart gay:** As his boyfriend, I can say that definitely happened - by accident. **  
**

 

 **Jackscrew:** I really have no idea on how that happened in the first place. **  
**

 

 **crutch time:** And that’s why my half-brother isn’t allowed to cook anything in the kitchen (unless it’s something frozen and he can just stick in the microwave). **  
**

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Microwaveables. Yikes. **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** What’s wrong with microwaveable food? **  
**

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** It’s not exactly healthy.

**Times New Romance:** Or fresh! **  
**

 

 **spec sheet:** Romeo and JoJo have a preference for food made from scratch. It doesn’t have to be fancy, it just needs to taste decent and should be made by a human - not by a giant machine. **  
**

 

 **Times New Romance:** I do have soft spot for fast food though.

 

 **spec sheet:** You do balance it out by eating and exercising right. You wouldn't have that gorgeous bod of yours if you didn’t do what you’re doing 😙. **  
**

 

 **Times New Romance:** That’s true UwU. **  
**

 

 **Buttons Up:** Both JoJo and Romeo bring their own lunches to school too. Romeo even makes York’s lunch as well. **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** @spec sheet @Buttons Up Do you ever ask your bfs to make your school lunch for you? **  
**

 

 **Buttons Up:** I don’t since JoJo brings quite a bit of food to school already. All the food he eats during lunch is tailored to suit his healthy eating habits. **  
**

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** @Buttons Up I really wish I can feed you a healthy and fresh lunch every weekday 😭. If my food wasn't so dollar sensitive and planned out, I’d do it in a heartbeat for you. **  
**

 

 **Buttons Up:** It’s okay Jo, don’t worry about me. Just be my healthy boyfriend and cuddle me the next time we go on a date, okay? **  
**

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Okay! 😭 😭 😭 😭 **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** How ‘bout you Specs? **  
**

 

 **spec sheet:** Me and Ro have this deal where he makes lunch for me too every Thursday - and that’s tomorrow. Even if I’m his boyfriend, I still have to pay for it since Ro’s parents don’t know about this deal. It’s a bit more pricey than what the school sells though but I’ll live longer. **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Why do you have that deal? **  
**

 

 **PUBG:** It helps Specs avoid Mystery Meat Thursday every week. **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Oh... **  
**

 

 **PUBG:** For most of us who can’t cook since we’re either lazy or have zero clue of what to do in the kitchen, y’all better gird your stomachs for the mystery meat.

 

 **smart lesbian:** What do they put in that thing anyway? **  
**

 

 **PUBG:** I have zero clue on what they put in that lunch but I definitely do not eat that shit. It looks nasty. **  
**

 

 **mic:** @Purrr Can you snoop around on what that mystery meat is and where it comes from?  **  
**

 

 **Purrr:** I’ll try. But I might need Myron because some of the staff is Hispanic. I have a feeling that they might open up to him better that they will with me. **  
**

 

 **Myrelurk:** If this means the menu will be upgraded to something decent or at least edible, you can count me in. **  
**

 

 **Ferrari:** How ‘bout Smalls or Henry? Aren’t they going to work just as well since they’re also Hispanic? **  
**

 

 **smols:** Lol, I am so not going on an investigation that might result in me not wanting to eat the cafeteria food at all. **  
**

 

 **Pastrami:** As for me, I commented on how awful their “meatball sub” was last Monday. Not helping was me damning it in Spanish. **  
**

 

 **indicator:** Aside from JoJo, Romeo and York, who doesn’t eat the stuff that comes out for the cafeteria at all? **  
**

 

 **smart lesbian:** Me, Kath, Bill and Darcy. **  
**

 

 **kennel:** What do you guys eat then? **  
**

 

 **duckbill:** We order from either Uber Eats or Postmates. And yes, Sarah does not have to pay into this. Why? Money isn’t really a problem for me, Darcy or Kath plus food from some restaurant is definitely going to be miles better than the crap they serve in the cafeteria. **  
**

 

 **Darts:** We all eat at the school paper’s room on the ground floor. Bill and I pick up the food while Kath and Sarah setup the desk we eat at or vice versa. **  
**

 

 **IKEA:** That finally explains why all four of you tend to not appear during lunch time. **  
**

 

 **kennel:** Do you guys not want to eat with us? 😞  **  
**

 

 **Purrr:** Oh Kenny, we do want to eat with you guys! But we also don’t want to make you guys feel jealous. I mean we can order from some food delivery app every weekday since we have the ability but you guys don’t. It would feel like we’d be showing off our wealth and none of us want that. **  
**

 

 **talented boy:** Understandable but, other than the fact she is Kath’s gf, why is Sarah with you guys? **  
**

 

 **smart lesbian:** After I found a clipped fingernail in my fruit cup, it really discouraged me from getting anything served in the cafeteria. Kath then told me about what she, Bill and Darcy does so I asked her if I can join and the rest is history. I am not complaining with the arrangement. I get to eat tasty food for free now. **  
**

 

 **indicator:** The fingernail part is just flat out gross

 

 **glue:** How does that work? We only have a forty minute lunch break. While it’s more than the average high school lunch, it’s still a short amount of time. **  
**

 

 **duckbill:** We plan this out ahead. Kath and Darcy pick on which of the nearby restaurants we're gonna order from for the entire week. Once they finalize the list and menu, I’m responsible for ordering it during my AP math class 35 mins before lunchtime. By that period, I have the exact menu set on my phone already so the only thing I have to do is discreetly hit the order button. **  
**

 

 **Purrr:** Me and Darcy pay Bill back through Apple Pay! **  
**

 

 **Ferrari:** Sarah is so lucky to be with all three of you. **  
**

 

 **Darts:** Sarah did find a clipped fingernail in her food and we can all agree that she’s deserving of something better. **  
**

 

 **Hawkbae:** What are you guys having tomorrow for lunch? **  
**

 

 **Darts:** Brazilian. Specifically, cheese bread, chicken conxinha, feijoadas and brigadeiros. **  
**

 

 **Hawkbae:** Can me and Charlie join in too? That sounds amazing. I’ll pay Bill as well! **  
**

 

 **Darts:** Sure. Just help Kath and Sarah with the food. Crutchie can go help me and Bill with the desk set up. **  
**

 

 **crutch time:** Looks like I’m avoiding Mystery Meat Thursday tomorrow 😁. **  
**

 

 **PUBG:** Lucky bastard. **  
**

 

 **Pastrami:** I’m gonna go have a super heavy breakfast tomorrow. I don’t want to eat the mystery meat. @skitty Can you please do the same? **  
**

 

 **skitty:** I was planning on eating a big breakfast too. I’ll just bring something I can snack on during lunch. The mystery meat gave me a bad stomachache last week.  **  
**

 

 **talented boy:** Jesus, no wonder you went to the nurse's office. **  
**

 

 **smols:** Maybe the mystery meat was meant for dogs but either someone on the school board who approved of that has hatred for teenagers or was convinced in the marketing so he or she bought it as the school's Thursday ‘nutritional meat’ lunch. **  
**

 

 **kennel:** Honestly, I can’t bring myself to feed that garbage to Puddle, Shuttle and Truffle 😢. Who knows what’s in it? **  
**

 

 **Buttons Up:** Yeah, I wouldn’t dare go feed that thing to Chiron too. **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Damn, it looks like everyone in this chat is avoiding the mystery meat. **  
**

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** It’s the right thing to do if you care about your health and well-being. You don’t want something that tastes so bland yet contains a ton of sodium and trans fat. **  
**

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Also @Buttons Up I just decided to make you something. I will not sleep well tomorrow night in knowing that you had to eat the mystery meat since you had no choice. You eating the mystery meat is probably the very reason why I have a hard time trying to get to a good night's sleep on Thursdays. **  
**

 

 **Buttons Up:** I love one (1) Josephino Jorgelino De La Guerra - my boyfriend 😭. **  
**

 

 **J** **oJo’s Circus:** I love you too! 💕 I’m also heavily favoring in making you live longer and healthier. **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Damn, that’s one very dedicated boyfriend you got there. **  
**

 

 **Buttons Up:** I know... *dreamily sighs* **  
**

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Wednesday, 8:26 p.m.**

 

 **skitty:** @sale You have your first job this Saturday at the auto shop.  **  
**

 

 **sale:** Am I gonna help you with the supply inventory thing of your dad’s shop? **  
**

 

 **skitty:** No. But you’re gonna help me strip down a car for parts. **  
**

 

 **sale:** I don’t know anything about cars! **  
**

 

 **skitty:** Don’t worry, both me and my dad are gonna be there. We just need another pair of hands who can help us carry some of the bulkier stuff. **  
**

 

 **s** **ale:** Oh okay. **  
**

 

 **Myrelurk:** What car are you gonna strip parts for? **  
**

 

 **skitty:** Mine. **  
**

 

 **sale:** Wait, we’re taking your car apart for parts?! **  
**

 

 **skitty:** As painful this is for me to say, yes. **  
**

 

 **Myrelurk:** Skits, you love that thing. Why are you taking it apart? **  
**

 

 **skitty:** It hurts but it’s necessary. My dad showed me a lot of underbody pics when he brought it to the shop today. It was supposed to be routine because he was just gonna replace the oil and tires. **  
**

 

 **d** **uckbill:** What did your dad find out about your Acura? **  
**

 

 **skitty:** My car’s apparently a cut and shut job. **  
**

 

 **Myrelurk:** Meaning? **  
**

 

 **skitty:** Think two Acura Legends that we’re involved in big crashes; one had a head-on collision while the other one was rear ended. They were both written off but some evil guy looking to make a quick buck found both. He bought the two then after cutting off the 'bad parts' and connecting the 'good parts' with a welding job, he made it look like it was in a well-taken care of condition. **  
**

 

 **skitty:** My dad was so shocked because my Acura was a gift from him and he didn’t find anything unusual about it. The price, paperwork and the condition when he bought it checked out. **  
**

 

 **sale:** How did your dad manage to find out about the cut and shut thing? **  
**

 

 **skitty:** One of his newest guys, who used to have a job at the Kawasaki Rail Car Plant in Yonkers, spotted it underneath the car. When he and my dad stripped the paint away on the A pillar, there‘s a weld spot that shouldn’t be there. They found the same on both chassis legs at the front. My car was basically involved a frontal accident and is an insurance write-off. **  
**

 

 **skitty:** Here’s the pics my dad shared to me.

**skitty** sent **LookatthegoodbutveryunsafecutandshutweldjobattheAPillar.png** **  
**

 

 **skitty** sent **Lookatthegoodbutveryunsafecutandshutweldjobattheleftchassisleg.png**

**s** **kitty:** In short, my beloved Acura Legend is a moving death trap. **  
**

 

 **Pastrami:** Do you want me to come over to your house tomorrow? I know how that sedan means a lot to you. **  
**

 

 **skitty:** Please? I’m really heartbroken by this, Henry. I’m just realizing now on how I put you in danger every time we go around in it. **  
**

 

 **goo:** What makes it so dangerous?  **  
**

 

 **duckbill:** There’s no guarantee the hack weld job will hold up in a crash. Even if a bad weld job does hold up during a crash, the next question is if the car itself is going to crumple in the way it’s supposed to during an accident. **  
**

 

 **Ferrari:** Cars have to crash in a certain way? **  
**

 

 **duckbill:** Exactly. It’s a bit technical to tell but basically, the car has to do two things in a crash: channel the energy of the crash as gently and as far away it can from the occupants as possible and the passenger shell - a.k.a. the interior - has to hold up during an accident. If all of that works, the chances of occupants walking off the crash is greater. **  
**

 

 **duckbill:** What makes Skittery’s Acura dangerous is that it isn’t only a cut and shut job but a cut and job made of two _old_ cars. Newer, everyday cars are more advanced and safer. Skittery’s old Acura isn’t going to do well in a head-on crash against a modern day Toyota Camry at 35 mph. In other terms, the driver of the Camry can shrug it off but whoever is in the old fraud of an Acura is likely to not make it. If they do make it, I’m not sure if they will walk again since the way it’s gonna crash will be different. **  
**

 

 **Pastrami:** @skitty I’ll bring you some arepas from Rosa’s tomorrow, okay? **  
**

 

 **s** **kitty:** Thanks Henry.  **  
**

 

 **Pastrami:** I’m glad that your dad and his guy found out about this before you or anyone else got seriously hurt. **  
**

 

 **skitty:** I know but I’m really sad that it won’t be around anymore soon. Both of us made a lot of good memories with it. You even gave me my first kiss when we were sitting on the hood of it. **  
**

 

 **Pastrami:** Oh yeah, those were real good times. **  
**

 

 **Darts:** Ohhh... what’s the story behind Skittery’s first kiss? **  
**

 

 **skitty:** Last year, we went on a picnic date at Great Kills Beach. Since Henry’s the one who planned it out, it shouldn’t surprise anyone here that we both had sandwiches. After the picnic, we put his basket back in the car before we went around the beach just talking, enjoying each other’s company. **  
**

 

 **Pastrami:** After we got tired walking around the beach, we headed back to Skittery’s car. The sun was beginning to set around that time. Even then, both of us were still talking. We were sitting on the hood of his Acura while looking out into Lower Bay. **  
**

 

 **skitty:** Up to that point, we were only giving each other hugs and quick kisses on the cheek. Henry suddenly asked me if any boy kissed me on the lips before - I told him no boy had ever kissed me liked that. **  
**

 

 **Pastrami:** I offered Skits if he wanted to have that experience with me. **  
**

 

 **skitty:** I said yes and then discovered why Myron and Price enjoy making out with their respective boyfriends a lot. It was really, really nice. **  
**

 

 **indicator:** That’s such a cute story! **  
**

 

 **goo:** Cute couples do make for cute stories! **  
**

 

 **Pastrami:** How are you coping, Skits? **  
**

 

 **skitty:** By playing Stream of Tears on the piano. You know, my favorite track from Midnight Maximum Tune. **  
**

 

 **skitty:** While I know it’s necessary that I strip my cars for parts I can sell before actually getting rid of it, a chunk of me is saying that it’s just so wrong. **  
**

 

 **Pastrami:** You really have to do it, Skits. Greater good goals here. I’ll lend a hand this weekend too so we can do it together with your dad and Price. **  
**

 

 **duckbill:** I’ll lend a hand too! **  
**

 

 **Myrelurk:** You don’t seem like the type to get your hands dirty, Bill. **  
**

 

 **Darts:** ^ This is one of the biggest misconceptions about my boyfriend. **  
**

 

 **duckbill:** While I am rich and white, I’m not scared of motor oil and grime getting on me. For me, liking cars does also mean getting your hands dirty from time to time. **  
**

 

 **skitty:** If you want to help Bill, go pick up Price while you’re on your way. Price, send Bill your address and the time you have to get to the shop. **  
**

 

 **sale:** Omg, I’m gonna ride in a fancy Porsche! 🤩  **  
**

 

 **duckbill:** Prepared to get hooned around in my 911 Carrera 4S, Price. If I were you, I’d bring an extra pair of boxers and pants. **  
**

 

 **IKEA:** If something happens to my boyfriend, I’m mowing you down with your own Porsche. **  
**

 

 **duckbill:** He’s gonna love it, trust me! **  
**

 

 **skitty:** Now if you guys excuse me, let me now grieve in peace by playing the piano. **  
**

 

 **Pastrami:** I’ll see you tomorrow, Skits. **  
**

 

 **skitty:** ^ Please give me tight hugs, okay? **  
**

 

 **Pastrami:** No problem. **  
**

 

 **Ferrari:** @Flaming Shot Have you talked to your Barney guy yet btw? **  
**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** No. I’m still observing on how he and Oscar interact. But I can tell you people that I’m likely to give you all an answer real soon. **  
**

 

 **crutch time:** @everyone We better stack up on wigs. I have a feeling this ‘Oscar isn’t straight’ thing has been running a lot deeper than we thought. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I too can't also wait for the West Side Story revival 😅.
> 
> Here's my tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	20. role call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrelurk: Speaking of vaping, both me and Race do this. Race sometimes comes over to my house for a vaping session. We first do homework before we go vape while we both talk about our respective boyfriends.
> 
> Ferrari: “Boys, you gotta drink your drugs. You gotta don’t do school. You gotta stay in milk.” - Kyle Selig
> 
> Yorktown: HAHAHAHA 🤣
> 
> Yorktown: Who got which part in the musical btw?! Me and Boss weren’t able to see the announcement paper outside Principal Medda’s office!
> 
> talented boy: Which one first? Good news or bad news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time : 25 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - mic  
> Ike - IKEA  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> York - Yorktown  
> Hotshot - Flaming Shot

* * *

###  **/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Friday, 4:30 p.m.**

 

 **Ferrari:** I’m sad that I didn’t get Tony.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Did you want to get Tony?

 

 **Ferrari:** Yeah! Spotty calls me ‘Tony’ from time to time! It just makes sense that I get casted as Tony in the school musical!

 **goo:** It’d be so confusing though. Are we calling you ‘Tony’ as in the West Side Story character or ‘Tony’ as the one and only Anthony Racetrack Higgins?

 

 **Ferrari:** Whoa, I never thought about that at all. That is really confusing... and it’s even more of a reason on why Tony should’ve been me!

 

 **Flaming Shot:** @Dalmatian Is that ‘Racetrack’ part of his name real or is it just a nickname?

 

 **Dalmatian:** It’s just a nickname. Tony got the name from the fact he’s literally the fastest guy on the running team. It’s almost impossible to catch him once he puts his speed and agility to use.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Almost?

 

 **Ferrari:** I already got arrested.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** For?

 

 **Ferrari:** Getting weed from a certain person I know. I tried to run away from the five-o but I ran into this Uber slowly backing out from its parking spot.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Holy shit.

 

 **Ferrari:** Yeah.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Wait, isn’t recreational weed already legal in the state?

 

 **Ferrari:** You’re forgetting the fact I’m four years away from being 21.

 

 **Dalmatian:** While Racer got arrested, they didn’t charge him anything. But he had to do community service stuff since he did buy some pot.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Isn’t that gonna affect his chances of getting into a college or a university?

 

 **Ferrari:** Nah, the police said my arrest isn’t gonna have a physical or electronic paper trail.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Now, I’m keeping him out of trouble.

 

 **Ferrari:** And in place of smoking pot, I just vape. I’ll try out weed again when I’m legal lol.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Speaking of vaping, both me and Race do this. Race sometimes comes over to my house for a vaping session. We first do homework before we go vape while we both talk about our respective boyfriends.

 

 **Ferrari:** “Boys, you gotta drink your drugs. You gotta don’t do school. You gotta stay in milk.”  - Kyle Selig

 

 **Yorktown:** HAHAHAHA 🤣

 

 **Yorktown:** Who got which part in the musical btw?! Me and Boss weren’t able to see the announcement paper outside Principal Medda’s office!

 

 **talented boy:** Which one first? Good news or bad news?

 

 **Yorktown:** Good! 😃

 

 **talented boy:** Alright...

 

 **talented boy** sent **ThefemaleSharksensemble.png**

 **talented boy** sent **ThefemaleJetsensemble.png**

 **talented boy** sent **ThemaleSharksensemble.png**

 **talented boy** sent **ThemaleJetsensemble.png**

 **talented boy** sent **AlmostallofpeoplewitheleadingrolesinWestSideStory.png**

 

 **Ferrari:** Ever since I saw that paper, I now keep thinking on how I was casted as Riff but not as Tony...

 

 **smart lesbian:** Principal Medda told me and Tommy Boy that you would fit the role of Riff the best. It’s all because she felt a certain vibe about you.

 **Ferrari:** Do you think she knows I got arrested...?

 

 **goo:** Probably. Principal Medda is the type who knows more than she lets on.

 

 **Buttons Up:** I’m just only seeing that announcement rn and I’m just shaking.

 

 **Yorktown:** Why? Is it because JoJo’s playing an ensemble Jets guy named Mouthpiece?

 

 **glue:** Race should’ve got Mouthpiece for his role. He always lets his mouth go off, even if it’s the wrong time and place to do it. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Rude! 😠

 

 **Dalmatian:** You know damn well that Elmer’s not wrong about that.

 

 **Ferrari:** True...

 

 **Buttons Up:** @Yorktown I’m actually pleasantly surprised by that tbh but it’s the people playing Riff and Bernardo that’s so gag worthy.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Race as Riff and Spot as Bernardo _is_ mind blowing.

 

 **Yorktown:** Why Kuya Ro?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Since you’re still pretty new to musicals, I’ll tell you why little cuz. In West Side Story, both Riff and Bernardo are from rival gangs and they absolutely loathe each other. But I'm not gonna reveal more than that!

 

 **goo:** Let’s not be surprised at all if Race and Spot manage to make Riff and Bernardo have gay undertones with unbelievable sexual tension that you can’t cut with a knife.

 

 **smols:** It makes sense that Spot will be Bernardo though. I’m playing Maria and Bernardo and Maria are siblings!

 

 **Ferrari:** West Side Story is gonna see its most vertically challenged Bernardo and Maria ever lmao.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Let’s not forget it’s also gonna have its gayest Bernardo and Riff ever. Also, a Hispanic lesbian playing as Maria? We are here for it!

 

 **indicator:** Our production should be recognized as having the least straight cast in West Side Story history 😂.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Some of the brains behind the original West Side Story movie were gay!

 

 **goo:** Holy crap ! I’m so surprised but happy that you auditioned and got in too  @indicator !

 

 **indicator:** Thanks Mushy! 😊

 

 **talented boy:** Out of all the Jets, I’m sure Blink will be the most adorable but Mush and Albert are gonna be the ones who are most likely to look like fuckboys.

 

 **smols:** They do both have that white fuckboy look going on but hey, we know they're actually super sweet and soft bois.

 

 **glue:** And with Albie’s beautiful dark red hair, he’ll prove to this school that gingers can be insanely hot too 😍 🔥. We love ginger representation!

 

 **Yorktown:** Is A-Rab, the name of Kevin C’s Jets character, really typed out like that?

 

 **talented boy:** Yup, it’s really typed out like that. He even asked me about the spelling of A-Rab too.

 

 **talented boy:** Here’s a summary of people in this group chat who got in West Side Story so you guys don’t have to pick them out:

 

 **talented boy:** The male Jets; Race - Riff,  Mush - Ice, Albert - Action, Blink - Baby John,  JoJo - Mouthpiece, Tommy Boy (me) - Tiger.

 

 **talented boy:** The male Sharks; Spot - Bernardo, Henry - Pepe, Specs - Chino,  Romeo - Luiz, Myron - Toro.

 

 **talented boy:** And as you guys know, Smalls will be playing Maria.

 

 **smart lesbian:** To those who tried out and unexpectedly then got in, both me and Tommy extend our congratulations and deepest gratitude. Doubly so to all the boys of color here - the cast wouldn’t be complete at all if it weren’t for you guys.

 

 **crutch time:** I’m just seeing the cast of our school production of West Side Story and while I’m gagged that Race will be Riff and Spot will be Bernardo, I’m noticing that I don’t see the person who will be playing Tony.

 

 **talented boy:** Okay, the bad news is actually in that role.

 

 **crutch time:** How come?

 

 **smart lesbian:** Here’s the cast paper which includes the guy playing Tony. Remember, Principal Medda was the one who assigned the roles.

 

 **smart lesbian** sent **ThiscastpaperisshowingyoutheguyplayingTony.png**

 

 **Yorktown:** OSCAR DELANCEY IS GONNA GO ON AS TONY?!?!?!

 

 **smart lesbian:** Yup. I also froze when I saw it for the first time.

 

 **Yorktown:** Omg, Boss nearly choked on his strawberry milk when he saw Sarah’s pic!

 

 **crutch time:** “I lost all hope today... I’m empty.” - Coco Montrese

 

 **Red Riot:** Whatever Principal Medda is smoking, I want it now.

 

 **Jackscrew:** It seems like Bernardo will have way more reasons to throw his hands at Tony than with Riff lmao.

 

 **PUBG:** I’d honestly pay good money to see that tbh.

 

 **smols:** And Oscar playing Tony is the reason why Sniper isn’t crazy about this production. She really doesn’t want my lips anywhere near Oscar’s.

 

 **PUBG:** But because Smalls really likes her part, I have to try in being a supportive gf. Still, I am very concerned though.

 

 **sale:** Oh right, Tony and Maria have to kiss... yikes 😬.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Don’t worry Sniper, a lot of us here are in the musical. Besides, I will not hesitate to beat Oscar up if he tries to make any offensive moves on Smalls.

 

 **PUBG:** Thanks Spot. I’m still nervous but I finally have some peace of mind now.

 

 **Dalmatian:** No problem and really, I’ll follow up on what I said.

 

 **Ferrari:** Now I know what Katya in AS2, Shangela in AS3 and Manila Luzon in AS4 felt when they were robbed - as I was also robbed of my rightful place in this musical as Tony.

 

 **Times New Romance:** You should’ve reported it to 9-1-1!

 

 **PUBG:** “Yes, hello 9-1-1. I would like to report this robbery I’m experiencing rn.”

 

 **smols:** 😂 😂 😂 😂 😂

 

 **smart lesbian:** Also, we need some people here to help us out with the set.

 

 **mic:** Honestly, which of us do you really want to get?

 

 **smart lesbian:** Jack to paint the set, my brother to help with the scheduling, Buttons for costumes and Sniper for the lighting design. We already have a guy in charge of the props and a girl that’ll be running the music and sound effects for the show.

 

 **smart gay:** I got your back, Sarah. I’ll help you with the schedule and goals you have to accomplish.

 

 **Jackscrew:** I’m in too! I’ll paint the set you guys need!

 

 **PUBG:** If this means I can keep an eye on Oscar too, I’ll take up that job notice you have Sarah.

 

 **Buttons Up:** I’ll see what I can do for costumes! I think I have the perfect color palettes for the Jets ✈️ and the Sharks 🦈!

 

 **smart lesbian:** Great!

 

 **smart lesbian:** @everyone To those who are a cast or crew member of West Side Story, please report to the school’s auditorium on Monday after class!

 

 **smols:** This will be the most insane high school production of West Side Story ever.

 

 **Red Riot:** It’s gonna be lit is what you really meant.

 

 **kennel:** On a scale of Eliza Hamilton lighting some letters to Regina George burning the whole world, how lit?

 

 **Ferrari:** OMG LMAO 😂 😂 😂 😂

 

 **talented boy:** Btw, @goo @spec sheet, I’m keeping a close eye on you two.

 

 **spec sheet:** What?

 

 **goo:** Why?

 

 **talented boy:** In the incoming weeks, there will certianly be days that both Romeo and Blink will wear pants or shorts which will emphasize their asses during rehearsal. I know they find them comfy to wear for vigorous dancing. But I am also aware on how you two might find it hard to take your eyes off of them.

 **goo:** Oh yeah, I forgot about that... 🤤

 

 **spec sheet:** Oh heck yes... 🤤

 

 **Dalmatian:** Jesus Christ, you two are so horny.

 

 **goo:** I can’t help it! Blink is amazing!

 

 **spec sheet:** Same with Ro!

 

 **talented boy:** Now, while I don’t care what the two of you do in the bedroom with them, I am gonna care if the two of you are paying attention to me or not. If I’m teaching a new move or a routine, I expect you two to pick it up just like the others. If I catch you two staring at their asses when I’m explaining something, I want you two to give me 50 pushups for each caught stare. Get it?

 

 **spec sheet:** Got it! 😨

 **goo:** Yeah, yeah.

 

 **talented boy:** ...

 

 **indicator:** Nicholas Meyers! 😠

 

 **sale:** Dad! 😠

 

 **goo:** Fine...

 

 **goo:** Sorry son, sorry Louis. And yes, I heard you loud and clear Tommy.

 

 **talented boy:** Good.

 

 

###  **/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Friday, 6:42 p.m.**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Okay, I just got back from Jacobi’s. Barney and I talked about Oscar there privately.

**Ferrari:** Omg, what happened?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I asked him straight up if he and Oscar were together together. In return, Barney was like a deer caught in the headlights. He asked me on how I knew and I brought up the photos Race took of them in Brooklyn Bridge Park. If you’re wondering, I’ve never mentioned any of you guys or me suddenly getting added to this group chat.

**glue:** Barney Peanuts still likely asked you on where you got Race’s pics.

**Flaming Shot:** Barney did do that but I told him some random number sent the two photos to me. I think what I did was the wrong move as it almost made him have a panic attack in a diner. After I’ve managed to avert him from having one, he said that his relationship with Oscar is in jeopardy.

**kennel:** They really want to keep it under wraps, huh?

**Flaming Shot:** Both of them want it to operate as if they were never even together - as in he was just this nerdy student tutor to the one to this notorious bully. He said that when he and Oscar go on dates, it has to be outside of Staten Island. Obviously, that means going to the other boroughs of the city or even New Jersey. This is the main reason on why Race Higgins and Spot Conlon saw the two of them at Brooklyn Bridge Park.

**Jackscrew:** Did you find out how this relationship he has with Oscar started?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I did but do you guys mind if it’s long? Barney told me a lot of stuff.

**Hawkbae:** If it gives us the complete picture, we won’t mind.

**Purrr:** I agree.

**Flaming Shot:** Alright, here it goes. 

**Flaming Shot:** Barney’s relationship with Oscar just started this school year, when Oscar’s math grades were in bad shape. Like real bad. Now all the Duane Street High Mathletes tutor students in need of the most help with the subject. And Oscar Delancey was one of them. I recall Barney telling me that Oscar also wanted to join one of the sports teams around school but there were a couple of problems for him.

**goo:** And those are?

**Flaming Shot:** His grades; we know here that you have to maintain a good enough grade to keep playing. But the bigger problem for Oscar, according to Barney, was the captains running most of the sports teams. 

**smart gay:** I can see why. Jackie runs the ultimate frisbee team, Spot is captain of the football team while Mush’s the one who manages the volleyball team. On a very unrelated note, Sarah’s girlfriend is the school paper’s editor-in-chief. 

**Flaming Shot:** I keep forgetting you people have a ton of influence around school.

**indicator:** We are living proof that we not straights can run the world better.

 

 **PUBG:** ^ This 👌 👌 👌

 

 **Dalmatian:** Let’s go back to Hotshot’s mathlete and the asshat please.

**Flaming Shot:** Right!

**Flaming Shot:** So there were two big reasons why almost zero people on the mathletes wanted to take in Oscar: they are either scared of him or like me, they already reached their maximum limit on how many students they can tutor. Due to those circumstances, this left Dennis Barnes a.k.a. Barney Peanuts as the only one left who can tutor Oscar Delancey. Barney told me that tutoring Oscar was extremely challenging in his first couple of months.

**IKEA:** Did Barney Peanuts eventually breakdown?

**Flaming Shot:** He did. While Barney’s a super patient guy, he has his limits too and as proven by Oscar, it can break.

**mic:** What happened after that?

**Flaming Shot:** Barney told Oscar that he‘ll continue tutoring him. However, he also revealed to Oscar that he did have a big breakdown. 

**IKEA:** What came next?

**Flaming Shot:** According to Barney, Oscar very slowly but surely started to change his habits around him. Barney says that Oscar’s grades improved too and his mathematical comprehension skills became better. In turn, this made them really close to the point they tell each other everything going on in their lives.

 

 **kennel:** How did their relationship became romantic?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** From what Barney told me, that started after Oscar got a B+ on this big math test. Barney was so proud of Oscar that he treated him to Jacobi’s for an after school celebratory feast. But the next week after that, Barney started to see Oscar in a different light. In short, he started developing feelings for him. Barney couldn’t help it but he was also terrified thanks to the reputation Oscar and Morris have around school. But this all blew up one afternoon, when Barney couldn’t take it anymore. He impulsively took Oscar by his shirt then kissed him. But the most insane thing about it is the fact Oscar KISSED HIM BACK AND HAS FEELINGS FOR HIM TOO.

**PUBG:** Ah, the timeless sweet helpful nerd falls for the bully and vice versa trope...

**smols:** It’s like this fanfic I’m currently reading!

**crutch time:** I stacked up on wigs but this Oscar and Barney story Hotshot has for us is SNAPPING so hard rn that all of my wig supply is somewhere in space at this point.

**indicator:** ^ Same. I’m just absolutely gagged and a wigless Ariel Versace can also be found quaking.

**Flaming Shot:** From the moment on, Oscar has been seeing Dennis ‘Barney Peanuts’ Barnes ever since. Albeit in this really secretive manner.

**Dalmatian:** I’m gonna risk sounding like an ass asking this. But why is Barney dating Oscar if he says these disgusting things about queer people?

**Flaming Shot:** I asked the same thing to Barney. This is the part of the story on where things get complicated. Should I continue?

**Jackscrew:** Shoot.

**Flaming Shot:** Barney says the main reason why Oscar still says those things is because of his ‘smart bully’ reputation and his family. My mathlete is currently working on the former.

**Purrr:** Meaning?

**Flaming Shot:** He‘s trying to curb the bully side of Oscar. His eventual goal is to get it rid of it completely. But Dennis says it will take time. A lot of it. That’s because of Oscar’s family - Morris isn’t the only problematic member but the Delancey family in general.

**kennel:** They hate queers?

**Flaming Shot:** Barney’s been to their home a few times and he says that all of Oscar’s family are fucking queerphobic. Barney goes there under the guise he’ll just go ‘tutor’ his boyfriend there. Still, he cried after the very first time he came over to the Delancey household. Why? Because it was a wake up call to him that, even if it’s the 21st century right now, there are people who aren’t accepting or tolerant of folks like us. Oscar walked him home that night. Barney told me that Oscar’s family is making it hard for his boyfriend to turn a new leaf - he knows that Oscar can be a decent guy but Oscar’s family expects him to think the same of queer people.

**Myrelurk:** That’s pretty sad tbh. Both of them have to be under the radar as a couple. On top of that, they also have to keep Oscar’s attitude makeover a secret too.

**Flaming Shot:** Oscar has to say nasty things about queers around school just so he can appease Morris and keep him from finding out the fact he actually has a boyfriend. If Morris then the Delancey family finds out about their relationship, Barney says that Oscar could easily get disowned and kicked out of the house.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Oof...

**sale:** Is Oscar’s ‘new leaf’ thing even working?

**Flaming Shot:** Barney pointed out to me that Oscar has yet to bully anyone at all. It’s only been Morris lately.

**Red Riot:** @glue ^ That true?

**glue:** From what I hear around school at least, yeah. It’s just been Morris lately, no mention of Oscar at all.

**Flaming Shot:** And that’s it, we’ve all reached the end of Barney and Oscar’s story. They’re still together but they do keep that aspect of them under lock and key up to today.

**Dalmatian:** I don’t know... I’m still not convinced. 

**goo:** Why?

**Dalmatian:** Remember, Oscar is the type to play mind games. I’m not sure on the fact if he’s going for a long one but if he is, then he’s good. And that’s dangerous if you ask me. We have to consider this possibility whether if we want to or not.

 

 **Ferrari:** I second this.

**Jackscrew:** Spot’s right. We have to be wary about Oscar. God knows if he and Morris are planning something or not.

 

 **PUBG:** Sorry Hotshot. Even if we have Barney’s story now, some of us here still find Oscar changing a hard sell and with good reason.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** While I can’t change opinions, at least you people now know on where Barney stands.

**Dalmatian:** Just look out Barney for us, Hotshot. He sounds compassionate and I fucking hate it when people try taking advantage of that.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I will. He’s not just one of my teammates on the mathletes but also one of my best friends too.

**JoJo’s Circus:** Damn, this is way more complex than the movies they air on Lifetime.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Babe, everything is more complex than Lifetime movies. 

**duckbill:** Yeah, your cooking and the tailoring Buttons does on the outfits he makes do have two things in common. Things that can’t be seen on any current Lifetime movie.

**JoJo’s Circus:** What is it?

**duckbill:** Very good craftsmanship and quality on a budget.

**smols:** Lol 😂 but so true though!

**Ferrari:** Where were the lies in that statement?

  

 

###  **/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

Direct conversation between ****squirrel friend**** and **Nick Wilde  
**

**Friday, 6:52 p.m.**

 

 **squirrel friend:** Oscar...

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Yes my little nut?

 

 **squirrel friend:** Someone found out about us. They sent a couple of photos to my mathlete captain Forest Kim. And Forest took me to Jacobi's a while ago and confronted me about the photos.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Please tell me you’re just joking.

 

 **squirrel friend** sent **OscarsmilingandprotectivelycuddlinghisboyataBrooklynBridgeParkbench.png**

 

 **squirrel friend** sent ** Oscarkissingthetopofhisboy’sheadataBrookynBridgeParkbench.png**

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Holy fuck, those pics are really us.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Do you think that we should...? You will literally lose the roof over your head if those go around and eventually get to Morris.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** No! I don’t want to lose you Barney.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Oscar, this isn’t worth it if you’re gonna get kicked out! I don’t want you to be out there homeless! I’ve seen and heard how your family go talk about people like us! Like the ones that Morris bothers on a frequent basis!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** We just have to be more careful, okay? I’m not gonna kicked out and we are not gonna get caught again in public.

 

 **squirrel friend:** You could just have a girl you know. Not be burdened with all of this hiding...

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I really doubt that a girl or any guy can understand me the way you do, Dennis. You’re not just helping me with my grades here but be a better person too. Besides you didn’t throw in the towel back then for me and I’m not about to do the same for you.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Okay.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Are we going to be safe on our date tomorrow?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Should be. This place I picked is just a couple of blocks away from Fort Bennett Park in Washington Heights. It has good tacos too.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Washington Heights is a long way from Staten Island but if it means I can openly spend a bit of time with you, I’m down.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Where do you want to meet up tomorrow? At the ferry terminal in Whitehall or in St. George?

 

 **squirrel friend:** Whitehall. I want the risk of us being seen to be as small as it possibly can be.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** If that’s what you want, I can go along with it. Whitehall Terminal at 10:45, that cool?

 

 **squirrel friend:** Yeah, it’s cool.

 

 **squirrel friend:** And while I know this isn’t the most romantic place in NY, can we cuddle in the A train?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Assuming we find seats on it, no problem.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Thanks Oscar. I mean it.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** It ain’t a problem Barney. And really, the pleasure’s all mine.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Congratulations on getting the lead role in West Side Story btw.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Well, you did encourage me and also unintentionally became my good luck charm, little nut.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Aww 🥰.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** 👅 💋

 

 **squirrel friend:** 👅 💋

 

 

###  **/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Friday, 8:06 p.m.**

 

 **sale:** @Purrr @Myrelurk How’s the cafeteria lunch investigation going? Are we going to be stuck with the same shit the cafeteria serves up or will they serve something cheap but still decent in the near future?

 

 **Purrr:** Expect something decent over time. Not soon but it’ll come slowly but surely. One of the workers that me and  Myron managed to talk to said that the cafeteria will have revamped menu. The new menu is going to feature food that are scratch prepared. To keep the cost of the food down, ingredients will now be sourced locally and if it’s in season.

**smols:** A bit bummed out that it will take some time but still! YESSSS!!!

**Flaming Shot:** Why is it going to take some time before it actually arrives?

**Myrelurk:** Gloria, the school cafeteria worker we talked to, said that the staff still needs to learn preparing the new menu. With the new food, expect it to be more fresh and actually look like food you can eat. Not something from the economy class menu of American Airlines.

**Pastrami:** Myron’s “Not something from the economy class menu of American Airlines” killed me! 😂 😂 😂 😂

**Myrelurk:** They have to do this since they noticed that us high schoolers are not eating what they offer in droves.

**Purrr:** Still, Gloria says she wanted to see more changes. 

**spec sheet:** The menu change isn’t enough?

**Purrr:** Yeah. Because even if we have 40 mins for lunch, which is much longer than the average American high school lunch, it still isn’t enough for her. Gloria says that lunch time should be an hour long at least. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** That way, we’re all chewing our food more thoroughly. Gloria said if food is chewed more thoroughly, it can lead to better digestion which will make the likelihood of obesity go down. 

**Buttons Up:** ^ Is this the reason why you tell me to slow down when eating, @JoJo’s Circus?

**JoJo’s Circus:** Yes! Chewing food at a slower pace is healthy for you! Now, do you understand why I eat slow even if I pack a ton of food for lunch?

**Buttons Up:** Crystal! I’ll try on doing the same thing too.

**Purrr:** More time for lunch also means less food waste because we would have better food intake. We get to have more time to socialize too.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Is the longer lunch thing possible?

**Myrelurk:** Gloria says it’s not possible thanks to a requirement where school’s have to allot a number of ‘instructional hours’ (see the word classes) during the day. 

**Dalmatian:** Of course, some law that hasn’t been updated is making a ton of kids around America unhealthy through tipping them to become more obese or making them starve if they couldn’t eat fast enough. Fuck that. Kids and teens in this country don’t consume enough fruit and veggies already, then they're not going to address shitty eating culture?

**Myrelurk:** Gloria says the new menu will come with upgrades to the cafeteria too like more vending machines, more grab-n-go options, more lines. But still, she’s quite worried that it might end up not being enough since the capacity of the cafeteria isn’t going to change at all. You guys have to remember that we are one of the largest public schools within Staten Island.

**smart lesbian:** When are you going to publish this story?

**Purrr:** Sometime next week. I have to get Principal Medda’s take on this longer lunch thing first.

**smart lesbian:** Maybe you can go try talking to her next week, during our first  meet for West Side Story! I’m more than sure she‘ll definitely be there! She used to be a drama teacher after all.

**Purrr:** I’ll just sit-in then talk to Principal Medda after that. I don’t want her attention to be divided between me and the musical. 

**smart lesbian:** Alright but I hope you get a future story out of it!

**Myrelurk:** I forgot that practice for West Side Story’s starting next week and I actually got in.

**talented boy:** @everyone To all the West Side Story cast and crew members here, please don’t forget to bring talent.

**Flaming Shot:** You people sure take musicals seriously...

**kennel:** It’s how we show our love for them!

**Ferrari:** Also, WE JUST HAPPEN TO BE IN THE GREATEST CITY IN THE WORLD!

**Times New Romance:** THE GREATEST CITY IN THE WORLD!

**indicator:** THE GREATEST CITY IN THE WORLD!

**crutch time:** WORK! WORK!

**kennel:** ANGELICA!

**Buttons Up:** WORK! WORK!

**smols:** ELIZA!

**Darts:** AND PEGGY!

**Jackscrew:** THE SCHUYLER SISTERS.

**Dalmatian:** God help us all...

 

 

###  **/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

  **[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Friday, 9:32 p.m.**

 

 **duckbill:** @skitty Stripping your car for parts won’t take long, right?

 

 **skitty:** If it goes smoothly. I think it’ll take until 4 or 5 in the afternoon if we start at around 8 in the morning.

**sale:** I have to get to the auto shop that early?! 😱

**Myrelurk:** You did want a part-time job, Price. Now, you have to go listen to your boss.

**duckbill:** We’re really stripping it to the bare bones, right?

**skitty:** Yeah. I want to recoup some of the money I spent on my Acura through the parts. Also, we might have to do this on our own. During dinner, my dad told me that he and his men have to check a ton of taxis tomorrow that could need a service. That means he can’t spare even a single guy who can help us out.

**sale:** WE HAVE TO TAKE YOUR CAR APART WITHOUT A PROFESSIONAL MECHANIC?

**skitty:** Right but my dad said he’ll go check on us every once in a while to see our progress.

 

 **duckbill:** Plus this is an older car that we’ll be taking apart. On paper, this is a job that should be easy but super time consuming due to the amount of parts it has.

**skitty:** Yeah, we’re removing all of the exterior body panels and lights first. But once we’re done with the exterior, we’ll move onto gutting the interior. Some of the engine parts get stripped next. Then after that, we’re removing the important parts which will give me back a big chunk of the money I put into it: the brakes, exhaust system and suspension, as they are all of the performance variety.

**Pastrami:** That’s a huge job, Skits. But if anyone can do it, it’s you.

**skitty:** Thanks Henry 😚. Btw, thanks for coming over yesterday. You making me a sandwich and cuddling me tight means a lot.

**Pastrami:** It wasn’t a problem 😊. You needed it.

**skitty:** Still, thanks for coming over to comfort me ☺️.

**duckbill:** Are we working on the main shop floor?

**skitty:** No. We’re gonna work at the shop’s detached garage. My dad said that he put my Acura Legend in there already since he’ll need all of the main floor space tomorrow. He even placed all the tools we’ll need in order to do this job properly.

 

 **Darts:** Teenagers with auto shop tools? I’m now concerned.

 

 **duckbill:** @sale Before we head to the auto shop, let’s get some breakfast first for all of us.

**sale:** Aren’t you worried about your fancy Porsche becoming smelly inside?

 

 **duckbill:** Nah, I sometimes bring my car thorough a drive through and I do take care of the interior myself. Besides, we can put the food in the frunk instead.

**goo:** Why are you buying breakfast?

**duckbill:** Food will make this task less burden some for Skittery. We are taking his pride and joy apart after all.

**Myrelurk:** The era of Skittery’s Acura Legend is now over. 

**mic:** Yeah, we both lose a spot where we can makeout after a date.

**skitty:** Myron, is this the reason why you sometimes borrow my car?

**Myrelurk:** Yeah hehe. The backseat is so much bigger compared to my shitty Mercury Tracer. It helps that it’s so much nicer to drive too even if it’s a bit older.

**duckbill:** You are comparing a cool Acura to a shitty Mercury. And I have a feeling you borrow Skittery’s car since yours was probably not working.

**Myrelurk:** Yeah, my car works for like 30% of the time I want to take Mike out. Because the reliability of my Mercury is like playing a game of Russian Roulette, I never bring my car to school at all. The bus is way faster.

**smart gay:** Couldn’t you just sell it?

**Myrelurk:** Both the exterior and the interior are in good condition and I do keep it clean but no takers on eBay or Craigslist still. It’s probably because of the mechanical issues it has.

**duckbill:** I’m going to sound like the rich assholes who stereotypically drive Porsche 911s but I think your folks have some sort of secret hatred for you.

 

 **Myrelurk:** They did gift it to me.

 

 **duckbill:** Holy shit, they do probably hate you in some way or another.

**Myrelurk:** Normally, I’d say that you should just stfu and keep your wealthy white boy privilege in check. However, I’m inclined to believe you since my car really is a miserable silver Tupperware on wheels.

**mic:** How are you gonna sell a car that sad, babe?

**Myrelurk:** Beats me. I don’t know anything about cars or how to sell them.

**duckbill:** I know! Do you still have the Craigslist and eBay listings?

**Myrelurk:** Yeah.

**duckbill:** Can you give me access to it? 😁

**Myrelurk:** If this means my shitty car gets out of the garage, be my guest. I’ll send you my username and password. Just give me a second...

**mic:** I really hope this works out for you Myron babe! Fingers crossed! 🤞🏼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had researched too much for this chapter... still, I hope I left you guys gagging! ^_^
> 
> Additional group chat usernames:
> 
> Dennis Barnes (Barney Peanuts) - squirrel friend  
> Oscar Delancey - Nick Wilde
> 
> Here's my tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	21. mold breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JoJo’s Circus: That’s so cute!!! ( ^ω^ )
> 
> Hawkbae: It’s really nice of Skittery’s dad that he tapped you, the boyfriend, to go out with his son to cheer him up.
> 
> Pastrami: My boyfriend was losing a sedan that he treated like his own flesh and blood so we ought to cheer him up somehow.
> 
> Red Riot: After the office thing with Mr. Skoda, what happened next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time : 30 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - mic  
> Ike - IKEA  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> York - Yorktown  
> Hotshot - Flaming Shot

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 7:34 a.m.**

 

 

 **Pastrami:** @sale Where are you and Bill? Skits already started working on his car even before I arrived.

 

 **sale:** Already? It’s not even 8!

 

 **sale:** Oh yeah, Bill’s buying our breakfast out of a food truck. We’re at Heartland Village rn. Btw, I’m inside his sports car too and he intentionally left his phone here.

 

 **Pastrami:** Heartland? That’s quite far. Think you two can make it before 8?

 

 **sale:** Bill said his 911 does have 450 horsepower.

 

 **Pastrami:** Um, just get here safely. It’s winter and the roads aren’t what we call dry. Anyway, I’ll gonna help Skittery with his car now. Call me when you guys are near.

 

 **sale:** Alright! 👍🏻 Later Henry! 👋🏻

 

 **goo:** How’s Bill’s Porsche btw?

 

 **sale:** IT’S SO NICE! Everything in here feels so high-quality! It also has a bunch of cool features too like a glass roof that also has a sunroof and an audio system that’s so good. And I never thought that a green leather interior would work but this Agave shade and open-pore wood it’s paired with is so pretty. The steering wheel’s also in wrapped in leather but it’s made out of carbon fiber and is also heated!

 

 **goo:** Can you send a vid of it?

 

 **sale:** Okie dokie!

 

 **sale** sent **AlonglookinsideBill’sPorsche911Carrera4S.mov**

 

 **goo:** That does look and feel super nice...

 

 **spec sheet:** Good morning guys 🌨.

 

 **Times New Romance:** @spec sheet Good morning love 💗 😚.

 

 **spec sheet:** @Times New Romance Good morning mahal 💓 😚.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Being sweet at ass o’clock in the morning? Disgusting.

 

 **spec sheet:** @Ferrari I’ll give you 10 dollars if you make Spot be all domestic with you in this group chat.

 

 **Dalmatian:** @Ferrari I’ll give you 20 dollars if you don’t do what Specs says.

 

 **Ferrari:** Sorry Specs, I’ll have to side with Bernardo on this one.

 

 **Times New Romance:** That’s the first time I’ve seen Riff and Bernardo agree on something!

 

 **sale:** OMG HAHAHA! 😂 😂 😂

 

 **Ferrari:** Hey Price, how much is Bill’s Porsche? Did he tell ya?

 

 **sale:** The base price for his 911 is like $120K. But because Bill optioned it out to have all the bells and whistles, his car costs $190K. The special chalk paint job is already $3K. The five spoke wheels he got painted in black are optional extras too.

 

 **Dalmatian:** You can buy a house for $190K.

**sale:** Bill does come from a super loaded family…

 

 **Ferrari:** IF I WIN THE LOTTERY, YOU’LL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN.

 

 **Dalmatian:** It’s too early for this, Anthony.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Spot’s right. I’m still waking up and not in the mood yet to belt out show tunes.

 

 **Ferrari:** You people are no fun (T-T).

 

 **spec sheet:** @Times New Romance Is York still asleep?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Yeah. Why are you asking?

 

 **spec sheet:** I have his external battery bank. It slipped my mind to give it back to him yesterday.

 

 **Times New Romance:** York’s been looking for it everywhere last night!

 

 **spec sheet:** Good thing I’m coming over, huh? The battery bank’s charged up to its max capacity and ready to go btw.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Thanks Specs! Don’t forget to bring it back later, k? 😚

 

 **spec sheet:** I won’t ☺️.

 

 **goo:** Is York going out with someone later?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Hotshot. He’s gonna go out with Hotshot. I saw a text on his phone from him last night. It also explains why my little cousin’s grinning like an adorable idiot lately 😄.

 

 **sale:** Bill finally got our breakfast! But he’s still putting it inside of his Porsche’s frunk so the nice cabin won’t smell.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Wth’s a frunk even?

 

 **spec sheet:** It’s a trunk located at the front of the car instead of the rear. A few electric cars and most sports, super and hyper cars have this.

 

 **goo:** @sale Son, please tell Bill that he should drive carefully.

 

 **sale:** I will dad! Besides, I don’t think I can take any more excitement.

 

 **goo:** Wdym?

 

 **sale:** When Bill first picked me up at my house, I was still sleepy. So to wake me up, he showed me how his sports car can hit 60 in three seconds flat with this launch control thing. Not only I woke up but I think I soiled my pantaloons too.

 

 **Ferrari:** LOL 😂 😂 😂

**goo:** I’m going to kill Bill if anything happens to my son.

 

 **Times New Romance:** In the movie Kill Bill, did the Bill there actually die? I never got to finish it.

**goo:** Idk, I never watched it in the first place.

 

 **sale:** Bill and I are now off to the auto shop!

 

 **goo:** Are you two heading there at a safe speed?

**sale:** Yup! 👍🏻

 

 **spec sheet:** @goo You’re really rocking this dad thing you have going on with Price.

 

 **goo:** It’s nice to be a parental figure. I finally see why Davey isn’t going to give up his group mom title anytime soon.

 

 **sale:** Speaking of family relationships, @Times New Romance are you going to be fine with York going out on a date with Hotshot?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Yeah, I’m chill about it. Besides, Hotshot’s seems like a good kid. And if my parents and York’s parents ever meet Hotshot, he just has to say “I’m the mathlete captain of the school” to make all of them instantly fall in love with him.

 

 **spec sheet:** Oh, that’s so true!

 

 **Dalmatian:** I’m not following...

 

 **goo:** Me too.

 

 **sale:** Me three.

 

 **Times New Romance:** The very main reason why my parents love Specs a lot is because he’s super smart.

**spec sheet:** The Del Rosario’s love an educated brain 🧠. Good thing I’m very blessed in that department. And due to the fact Hotshot is super smart too, him getting their blessing to date York isn’t going to be hard at all. He just needs to bring up that he’s the school’s mathlete captain. And then bam! They’re going to instantly love Hotshot in the same way they’ve instantly loved me!

 

 **Ferrari:** I don’t think Romeo’s parents will be loving you if they find out you’re fucking their youngest son.

 

 **spec sheet:** They don’t have to find out about me going to town with Ro in the bedroom 😉. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Agreed 😇.

**sale:** Romeo is basically the “Peggy in the streets, Maria in the sheets” type of theatre kid.

 

 **Ferrari:**   HAHAHAHA!!! 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣

 

 **Times New Romance:** I will take that as a compliment because I saw nothing but the truth and it’s so me.

 

 **goo:** Tbh, I’d actually smash Romeo if I was a single guy rn.

 

 **spec sheet:** Yo, that one’s mine sir. Only I can get to do that to him.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Moving on to a topic that is not related to sex, @Ferrari are you coming over here in Bay Ridge or not?

 

 **Ferrari:** Ofc I’m coming over! Both of us are heading to that sandwich shop in your neighborhood, right?

 

 **Dalmatian:** Yeah but I do need some other stuff too. Do you mind if we do a bit of shopping first?

 

 **Ferrari:** Shopping for?

 

 **Dalmatian:** A new football and a new pair of knee pads.

 

 **spec sheet:** Football I get but why do you need new knee pads, Spot? You’re not on the volleyball team at all.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Since Tommy Boy will be the one teaching us dance moves soon, I’ve decided to invest in a bit of failsafe for my knees. Only god knows what he has planned in his head.

 

 **spec sheet:** Oh, that’s a good point. I’m bringing my knee pads too then.

 

 **goo:** It seems like I’m doing the same as well...

 

 **Ferrari:** @Dalmatian Can you buy me knee pads while we’re shopping?

 

 **Dalmatian:** No offense but my cash will only cover my needs. Besides, I’m buying us food already.

**Ferrari:** Aww... (￣^￣)

 

 **sale:** You can borrow my knee pads instead Race! I won’t mind!

 

 **Ferrari:** I’ll accept that offer! Thanks Price! (*'▽'*)

 

 **sale:** I’ll bring them on Monday! Just don’t forget to get it from me!

 

 **sale:** Oh! Me and Bill are a couple of minutes away from the auto shop. See you guys later! I need to call up Henry!

 

 **Times New Romance:** Update us on what’s happening with Skittery’s car! We want to know what’s happening!

 

 **sale:** I will! I’ll try updating my IG story throughout the day too!

 

 **goo:** Have a good day at work, son!

 

 **sale:** I’ll do my best! Love you, dad!

 

 **goo:** God, they grow up so fast...

 

 **Dalmatian:** You and Blink must be proud parents then...

 

 **goo:** We are proud parents!

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 10:44 a.m.**

 

 **PUBG:** People are losing their minds over Crutchie in Finch’s latest FAQ vid.

 

 **crutch time:** I can’t believe that a ton of his viewers love me! 😭

 

 **PUBG:** When you‘re introduced as a “chinchilla of a boyfriend”, I think it’s a safe bet people will love you.

 

 **PUBG:** Btw @Hawkbae, really? “My chinchilla of a boyfriend?”

 

 **Hawkbae:** Charlie and chinchillas do have a lot in common...

 

 **spec sheet:**   Which are?

 

 **Hawkbae:** They’re small, need to be handled with care and are super soft.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Crutchie does have really soft and fluffy hair...

 

 **Hawkbae:** It’s just so nice to run your fingers through it! Every time we cuddle on the bed or couch, I can’t help myself from combing his hair.

 

 **spec sheet:** I’m noticing something about both the headphone review and the FAQ videos Finch put up.

 

 **Red Riot:** What is it?

 

 **spec sheet:** Normally, a headphone review that involves a brand like Bose gets Finch a ton of views. And it did since techies love knowing the latest gadget out there. The thing is, it seems like his FAQ video is getting even more views than the main review video.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Yeah, if the numbers I’m seeing rn will stay like this, my review video will get less views compared to my FAQ vid. I don’t mind it occurring but it is the first time this happened.

 

 **PUBG:** While a premium headphone review is nice, a cute homo relationship is even nicer. Also, the way you managed to formally introduce York as your right-hand man slash gay cameraman? 👌

 

 **Times New Romance:** Btw, I’m very happy with the amount of screen time you gave York in your FAQ vid! 👍🏽

 

 **Hawkbae:** York deserves both! He’s the one filming now after all! 😄

 

 **Ferrari:** I still can’t get over the fact an audio company sent Finch a set of $400 headphones willingly.

 

 **spec sheet:** If you’re a marketer from one of the audio companies, the type of audience Finch has is quite amazing.

 

 **Ferrari:** Why? What do you see?

 

 **spec sheet:** Finch makes fair and very cinematic video reviews of headphones and earbuds. This type of video attracts techies who are mostly male. But Finch also makes cover vids of songs with his guitar. That video type definitely attracts more women. If you’re a respected audio brand who wants to access another part of the market, it’s common sense to take a close look at Finch’s YouTube channel. His chances of him having a captive and diverse audience is good - Finch has the attention of men and women. Now, with his explicit confirmation of him being a pansexual, being the archer boyfriend of Crutchie and having York, a gay guy as his cameraman, he’ll now attract way more non-straight audiences too.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Non-straights making that YouTube ad coin? I am here for it. Thing is, what type of audience does the FAQ vids attract?

 

 **Hawkbae:** The answer to it depends. If a ‘Finch Answers Questions’ vid goes up after a music cover video, audience will skew more female. If a FAQ goes up after a headphone review like today, the audience will skew more male.

**Ferrari:** @Hawkbae Are you gonna keep those super cool headphones that you reviewed?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Nope. Those were review units. However, because I did like them so much, I decided to buy a pair for me. So when I contacted Bose to return the review units, I asked for fresh, unboxed ones in black and promised that I’ll pay.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Don’t you have two high-end headphones already?

 

 **Ferrari:** Finch has two expensive ass headphones already?!

**Dalmatian:** Racer, you’re forgetting the fact Finch is making money out of his YouTube videos.

**Ferrari:** But still...!

**Hawkbae:** Yes, I’m the owner of two different, wireless over ear headphones. Their brands are Bowers & Wilkins and Sony.

 

 **spec sheet:** Why do you need the Bose ones then?

 

 **Hawkbae:** They’re nice! And while I will continue using my Sony headphones for outdoor use, I do want my music to be less bassy. Plus I wanted another wireless pair that has noise cancelling tech in them.

 

 **Yorktown:** Hey people 👋🏽. Hey Boss 👋🏽.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Morning York, I take it that you’re just waking up?

 

 **Yorktown:** Yeah hehe. Is Kuya Specs up already?

 

 **spec sheet:** Yes I am! 😃

 

 **Yorktown:** You’re coming over here, right?

 

 **spec sheet:** Around 1:30 later. Don’t worry about your external battery pack. I’m bringing it over and it’s all charged.

 

 **Yorktown:** Thanks Kuya Specs!

 

 **spec sheet:** No problem! 👍🏿

 

 **Hawkbae:** Hey York, are you heading out today?

 

 **Yorktown:** I am. Need anything Boss?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Uh no. I think I saw what I need already...

 

 **Pastrami:** Skrrt. Skrrt. ‘Sup peeps.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Henry! Any progress on Skittery’s car?

 

 **Pastrami:** Yes. In fact, Skittery and Bill said we’re on track finishing early.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Really?

 

 **Pastrami:** Yeah. We got all of the car’s removable body panels out already.

 

 **Pastrami:** Here’s what Skittery’s Acura Legend looks like rn.

 

 **Pastrami** sent **Skittery’sAcurawithzerobodypanelswithBill,PriceandSkitteryremovigtheseats.png**

 

 **Pastrami:** As you all can see, we’re at the stage of removing the interior.

 

 **Jackscrew:** How’s Skittery btw? That’s his baby you’re taking apart after all.

 

 **Pastrami:** He’s been really quiet. Like I know he’s a quiet guy but he’s been a lot more quiet than usual. And while he isn’t expressing it, I can just sense how much emotional pain Skittery is in.

 

 **spec sheet:** Are you comforting your boyfriend from time to time?

 

 **Pastrami:** Hugging him, rubbing his back and nuzzling his cheek from time to time counts, right?

 

 **Times New Romance:** It does! 😃

 

 **Pastrami:** Then yeah, I’m comforting Skits - even if I’m covered with dirt and grime.

 

 **Red Riot:** Doesn’t he find it gross?

 

 **Pastrami:** This is Skittery we’re talking about. If it involves the auto shop, my bf is expecting engine grease on his body. So even if we’re all messy af here, a hug and a nuzzle from grimy and sweaty me is something he doesn’t mind.

 

 **crutch time:**   So cute!!! 😭 😭 😭 😭

 

 **Pastrami:** @Myrelurk Does Skittery smell like citrus and mint to you? It’s like he always smells like that.

 

 **Myrelurk:** He does not. Then again, I’m not the one kissing the top of his head all the time here.

 

 **Pastrami:** That is true...

 

 **indicator:** Does Skittery look different when he works on his car?

 

 **Pastrami:** He does! Skits has this calm but super concentrated look. It’s a good look on him - then again, Skittery always looks good.

 

 **goo:** ^ Henry Del Rios bags boyfriend of the year, people.

 

 **Pastrami:** I need to go now. I have to help the other three get the backseats out of the car.

 

 **Purrr:** I hope you boys get the most out of Skittery’s car and have an equally productive day!

 

 **Pastrami:** Thanks Kath!

 

 **smart gay:** @smart lesbian There’s a documentary about penguins on Nat Geo rn.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Give me a second! I’ll be in the living room soon!

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 2:50 p.m.**

 

 **spec sheet:** So a FedEx guy came by to Ro’s house...

 

 **mic:** What’d he drop off?

 

 **spec sheet:** A large and heavy box 📦.

 

 **Times New Romance:** And that large and heavy box’s for my younger cousin.

 

 **spec sheet:** Just look at the size of it!

 

 **spec sheet** sent **LookathislargeandheavypackageforYorkholycrap.png**

 

 **Buttons Up:** Whoa! 😮

 

 **Times New Romance:** Specs shook it and he said there’s quite the number of stuff inside of it.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Who’s it from?

 

 **crutch time:** I have a feeling my bf has something to do with it...

 

 **Darts:** Why Finch?

 

 **crutch time:** Okay. Me and him are at the archery range where he trains rn. As we all know, Patrick is super precise and deadly accurate with his bow and arrows. But while my bf’s accuracy is an established strong suit, it does have a couple of chinks in it.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Patrick Finch Cortes has weaknesses in archery?

 

 **crutch time:** His weaknesses are really funny jokes and news that will catch him off-guard. You’ll know if it worked if his arrow ends up in the outer zone of the target he’s aiming at. I do the former to mess with him a bit sometime 😁.

 

 **Red Riot:** What?! Finch hates it when someone tries to mess up his aim!

 

 **crutch time:** Ever heard of boyfriend privileges?

 

 **Red Riot:** HhhHhHHh...

 

 **crutch time:** Anyway, it was clear that the latter happened. When I brought up the news York received that big box, his aim was suddenly off.

 

 **Purrr:** That can really mean anything else Crutchie.

 

 **crutch time:** Yeah but he then looked at me and said “Really? I hope York likes what’s inside.” with a fucking smirk.

 

 **Darts:** Oh my god...

 

 **crutch time:** @spec sheet @Times New Romance Did you two message York about the box already?

 

 **Times New Romance:** We did but he hasn’t replied yet.

 

 **spec sheet:** He and Hotshot are still on their date. They probably have their phone’s notifications turned off and don’t want to be bothered.

 

 **Buttons Up:** YORK AND HOTSHOT WENT OUT ON A DATE?!?!

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** 🛳  🛳  🛳  🛳  🛳 

 

 **smols:** We love a non-straight Asian power couple!

 

 **Myrelurk:** I now come bearing good news too...

 

 **PUBG:** What is it?

 

 **Myrelurk:** Someone from Ithaca was crazy enough to buy my shitty Mercury Tracer. Bill’s new description for my car on eBay worked.

 

 **Jackscrew:** What did it look like?

 

 **Myrelurk:** Here...

 

 **Myrelurk** sent **ScreenshotofhowBilldescribedmycaroneBay.png**

 

 **Darts:** “This Mercury Tracer will not set the world on fire - even with its well-maintained exterior and interior. If you have the extraordinary ability to un-meh it and make all of the mechanical problems go away, please come by and give this car the exciting life it needs.” That’s my bf’s writing style alright.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Wtf?

 

 **kennel:** It’s like the car is being put up for adoption!

 

 **Myrelurk:** The most important thing here is that, at the end of the day, Bill’s new description worked. I’m really glad I gave him access to both my eBay and Craigslist accounts.

 

 **Dalmatian:** What was the nutjob who bought your car gonna do with it?

 

 **Myrelurk:** He‘s gonna modify it and turn it into an amateur rallycross car. I have no idea what that is but Skits and Bill likely know rallycross. Anyway, I’ve managed to squeeze out $1750 from the guy who bought it.

 

 **Ferrari:** I see Myron’s making coin 👀.

 

 **mic:** MYRON BABE, I’M SO PROUD OF YOU.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Let’s celebrate Mikey. Any place you want. Have one in mind?

 

 **mic:** Ohhh!

 

 **mic:** I’m thinking of Chelsea Market in downtown. It’s been a long while since I went around Manhattan.

 

 **Myrelurk:** If that’s what you want, let’s meet up at the terminal in St. George in the next hour. That okay with you?

 

 **mic:** It’s more than okay!

 

 **IKEA:** I can’t believe my identical twin is leaving me home alone for his man.

 

 **mic:** ^ We’re literally beside each other in the living room, bro.

 

 **IKEA:** I just want to let everyone know you’re deserting me for your boyfriend.

 

 **mic:** I’m so not going to pass up the opportunity to have free food with my hot Latino bf!

 

 **IKEA:** @everyone Can you guys recommend a movie that I can watch once my twin is gone?

 

 **Red Riot:** Watch Detective Pikachu! You’re gonna love it!

 

 **IKEA:** Detective Pikachu it is then...

 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 4:16 p.m.**

 

 **Yorktown:** @Hawkbae BOSS! OMG I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU REALLY DID THIS FOR ME.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Liked what I picked out for you? 😉

 

 **Yorktown:** YES!!!

 

 **Ferrari:** That sentence and winky face emoji makes Finch sound like a sugar daddy.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Anthony Higgins.

 

 **Ferrari:** What? He’s not denying the fact he sent York that large ass box.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Remember Race, I own a slingshot, a compound bow and a set of arrows.

 

 **Ferrari:** Potassium.

 

 **Ferrari:** Anyways...

 

 **Ferrari:** @Yorktown @spec sheet @Times New Romance What was in the box?

 

 **spec sheet:** A shit ton of stuff. All just for York! I’m so glad I asked my mom if I can stay at Ro’s for a bit longer. I wanted to be here for the unboxing!

 

 **Times New Romance:** Here’s what was inside that box a while ago...

 

 **Times New Romance** sent **AloadofnewunboxedshinystuffforYork.png**

**Ferrari:** WTF, THAT’S A BOOSTED BOARD STEALTH. I ALWAYS WANTED ONE OF THOSE.

 

 **PUBG:** Hmm, the latest Apple Watch and iPhone models. A dual wireless charging pad for the mentioned Apple devices. And those are the Klipsch earbuds that I’ve been hearing are good. Also, I can tell you folks that those gay phone cases are from Society 6. Nice accessory touch with the Pride Apple Watch band too.

 

 **Darts:** I see the box of a Dell XPS 13!!! York and I now have the same 2-in-1 laptop model! I also spy a USB-C SSD, a gay laptop case, and a mouse.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Btw, the laptop’s specs are a Core i5 U-series processor, 4K screen with Dolby Vision and a 512 GB SSD.

 

 **Red Riot:** Why did you get York all of that stuff?

 

 **Hawkbae:** This is my payment to York when we did Project Monsoon (a.k.a. the Birdhouse redesign). Remember, York’s the only person in the team who wasn’t paid in cash.

 

 **smart gay:** So why that much?

 

 **Hawkbae:** I noticed that York needed major tech upgrades. His old laptop is an ancient model and his old phone is quite slow. If the descriptions aren’t enough, York would sometimes mutter on what I think is a Tagalog swear word whenever one or both of them would become painfully slow.

 

 **Hawkbae:** But now, my cameraman will now be able to get an essay done without cursing his gadgets in English and Tagalog. As for the accessories, it will help him enjoy his new stuff better.

 

 **spec sheet:** It’s also a good thing he went out with Hotshot. York came home with him when they saw Ro’s message to him about the large box full of tech.

 

 **goo:** Hotshot’s there?

 

 **Yorktown:** He’s helping me set up my new iPhone! He’s also gonna teach me how iOS works since I’m not familiar with it.

 

 **PUBG:** Oh yeah, you have an Android phone. Damn, you’re going to miss a lot of stuff. I’ve seen your home screen and I can tell you like customizing the icons and the widgets.

 

 **Yorktown:** It’s a great and free way to keep my hand-me down phone look fresh! But the style needs to be tasteful though.

 

 **Buttons Up:** You can customize the icons and widgets on an Android?

 

 **PUBG:** Yeah. You can do a ton of stuff to it if you know what you’re doing. That’s a part of the reason why me, Smalls, Hotshot, Specs, Myron and Darcy have Androids.

 

 **Buttons Up:** What are your phones?

 

 **PUBG:** Me (Galaxy Note), Smalls (OnePlus), Hotshot (Pixel), Specs (Pixel XL), Darcy (Galaxy S), Myron (Nokia mid-ranger).

 

 **Yorktown:** Kuya Specs and Hotshot seem to be more excited at unboxing my new stuff than I am 😆.

 

 **Darts:** They’re both techies York. We techies love unboxing new tech!

 

 **Hawkbae:** You guys are giving me a new idea... 😁

 

 **Flaming Shot:** @everyone If Specs’ second favorite scent is a new piece of tech, what’s his all-time, number one scent then?

 

 **goo:** Romeo, duh.

 

 **spec sheet:** Ro smells like chocolate and coffee to me 🤤.

 

 **crutch time:** Damn, I’m now curious too...

 

 **crutch time:** @Hawkbae Patrick babe, what do I smell like to you?

 

 **Hawkbae:** I kid you not, you do smell like fresh laundry and sunshine to me.

 

 **crutch time:** Aww 🥰. Then again, I do my own laundry 😆.

 

 **indicator:** @goo Mushy, what’s my scent to you?

 

 **goo:** Cherries and raspberries! 😚

 

 **indicator:** ☺️

 

 **goo:** It becomes pretty strong whenever I smash you.

 

 **smols:** Okay, that we didn’t need to know at all.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I second her statement.

 

 **goo:** Sorry... 😬

 

 **kennel:** I’m now worried...

 

 **talented boy:** I got here as soon as I saw that come from you Ken.

 

 **kennel:** Do you think that I smell like three wet dogs? I do spend a lot of time with Shuttle, Truffle and Puddle...

 

 **talented boy:** While you are the sun and the moon to your dogs Ken, I don’t smell the ‘doggy scent’ from you. Besides, if you did smell like three wet dogs, I have no doubt Davey would’ve pointed it out and lectured you on maintaining good personal hygiene.

 

 **smart gay:** Tommy Boy’s right, Kenny. You do not smell like a dog to any of us. So whatever you’re doing to maintain it, keep on doing it 👍🏻.

 

 **kennel:** Yay!

 

 **kennel:** If that’s the case, @talented boy what do I smell like to you then?

 

 **talented boy:** Freshly baked cherry pie 🥧.

 

 **kennel:** Now, I feel genuinely better 🐶.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[The Breakfast Club]**

**Saturday, 7:10 p.m.**

 

 **Times New Romance:** @spec sheet Thanks for helping out York set up his new gadgets, love!

 

 **spec sheet:** The pleasure’s all mine, mahal! Besides Hotshot, helped him out a lot too!

 

 **Red Riot:** What do you two think of Hotshot btw; now that both of you seen him up close?

 

 **Times New Romance** : Plenty playful but I think he’s a good guy for my little cousin. Hopefully, this isn’t the last time they go on a date.

 

 **spec sheet:** ^ I wholeheartedly agree with that.

 

 **Pastrami:** So me and Skittery just had a hot and heavy make out session in an alley…

 

 **Red Riot:** Was it done with consent?

 

 **Pastrami:** Definitely.

 

 **Red Riot:** Good. We’re not going to have big problems here.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** So how did your make out session with Skittery happen?

 

 **Pastrami:** After we we’re finally done stripping Skittery’s Acura down to bare metal, Skits’ dad came in. He gave Price his pay and told us that he’ll take care in trying to sell the parts we managed to salvage.

 

 **Hawkbae:** How serious was the cut and shut thing that Skittery’s car had?

 

 **Pastrami:** It was really serious. When we pulled out the interior carpet during the strip, we all saw this huge weld line. When Skits’ dad saw it, he said that the weld would make my bf’s sedan act like a tin can during a crash.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Yikes...

 

 **Pastrami:** Anyway, after Price got his pay and Skits’ dad checked out the car, he suddenly told Skits, Price and Bill to clean up and organize the tools back in order. As for me, Mr. Skoda took me to his office to hand me money.

 

 **spec sheet:** Did you apply for a part-time job at the last minute?

 

 **Pastrami:** No, I didn’t decide at the last minute to get a job but Mr. Skoda gave me a $100 for a reason - to take his son out on a date.

 

 **goo:** Straight dads never do that sort of thing! How did that go?

 

 **Pastrami:** Mr. Skoda told me this: “Listen, I don’t have a clue how Laurin’s gay thing works but it’s clear you make him happy. Now, take this money from me and show my son a good time. But make sure Laurin gets home safe on or before 11. And if I see one mark on him, you better hope that you or your parents have access to a good doctor.” So yeah, Skittery’s dad ordered me to take my boyfriend for a night out while also giving a shovel talk.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** That’s so cute!!! ( ^ω^ )

 

 **Hawkbae:** It’s really nice of Skittery’s dad that he tapped you, the boyfriend, to go out with his son to cheer him up.

 

 **Pastrami:** My boyfriend was losing a sedan that he treated like his own flesh and blood so we ought to cheer him up somehow.

 

 **Red Riot:** After the office thing with Mr. Skoda, what happened next?

 

 **Pastrami:** Me and Skits said our good byes to Bill and Price for the night. Then once Bill’s Porsche was gone, I told Skits that he should go home soon so he can freshen up for our impromptu date. He was surprised but he agreed into going out with me. I didn’t tell Skits about his dad giving me cash though.

…

 

____________

_Meanwhile..._

____________

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Trio Burrito!]**

**Saturday, 7:12 p.m.**

 

…

 **skitty:** I have no idea how he got the $100 but I wasn’t complaining.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Where did Henry take you after you both got ready and met up at your house?

 

 **skitty:** To this Japanese place located in Stapleton. The restaurant isn’t that far from the SIR station too.

 

 **sale:** What’s the place called?

 

 **skitty:** Chubu (中部). It’s been quite a while since I’ve gotten to eat Japanese again. God, I miss katsudon, sashimi and sushi so much.

 

 **sale:** Do you think I should take Ike there?

 

 **Myrelurk:** You probably should. The other identical Collins twin needs a lot of quality time with his bf too.

 

 **sale:** There’s the Hernandez approval I’m looking for! 😄

 

 **sale:** Anyway, continue with your story Skits!

 

 **skitty:** Right. Once we ate the last of our complimentary ice creams for dessert (matcha for him and strawberry for me) and Henry paid the bill, he and I went for a walk around the neighborhood. During our walk, I brought up the topic where you two make out with your bfs all the damn time whenever you get the chance.

 

 **Myrelurk:** If you ever felt how fucking smooth and buttery soft Mike’s lips are, you’ll know why I enjoy kissing him a lot.

 

 **sale:** And in case you forgot, Ike’s just an amazing kisser! The many things Ike can do with his tongue... oh yeah 😊.

 

 **skitty:** While I didn’t tell Henry any of those details since I really didn’t know a single one, I did tell him that I’d be a liar if I said I wasn’t curious on having heavy make out sessions with him.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Then he leads you into the alley, right?

 

 **skitty:** Yeah. And while it isn’t exactly a romantic spot, it didn’t smell and it was very secluded, the sort of place we needed.

 

 **sale:** So who started kissing who?

 

 **skitty:** Henry. And wow, it was just so nice 🥰. I understand why you two do it with your respective Collins twin. I never knew tongue would be that good.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Nice.

 

 **sale:** I’m so happy for you Skits!

 

 **skitty:** But is it normal to start wanting more?

 

 **Myrelurk:** As in?

 

 **skitty:** While we were making out, I think I felt Henry grab my ass but I definitely did feel him push me up against a wall. A part of me suddenly wanted more and I really wanted to wrap my legs around him.

 

 **sale:** Myron, you need to talk to Skits about this...

 

 **Myrelurk:** What? Why me?

 

 **sale:** You’re the only one here who isn’t a virgin and you have way more experience when it comes to relationships!

 

 **Myrelurk:** Ugh, fine.

 

 **skitty:** It’s alright Myron, I don’t need ‘the talk.’

 

 **Myrelurk:** Your parents lectured you about this already?

 

 **skitty:** No... after I came out, I don’t think they intend on giving me one at all since they don’t know how two guys do ‘it.’

 

 **Myrelurk:** Perdóname Skits but we are having ‘the talk.’ This is even more important because homo sex is quite different from hetero sex. Feel fortunate that I can tell you about both since I definitely am not stranger to them anymore.

 

 **skitty:** Myron!

 

 **Myrelurk:** This is for your own good Laurin Skoda.

 

 **skitty:** I don’t need it Myron! Besides, I’m older than you!

 

 **Myrelurk:** By a month. However, I am more experienced than you - and that is more relevant in this field.

 

 **skitty:** This is gonna be so embarrassing 😣.

 

 **sale:** This is Myron, he’ll keep it casual and relatable as possible!

 

 **Myrelurk:** And with Price saying that, I now need Skits to head to our direct convo chat now.

**skitty:**   Eep! 😖

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 7:44 p.m.**

 

 **talented boy:** @Flaming Shot Your friend Barney has a huge problem...

 

 **Flaming Shot:** What is it?

 

 **talented boy:** Remember my dance friend Kevin C.?

 

 **Yorktown:** The tall, dark blonde fedora guy playing A-Rab in our school’s production of WSS?

 

 **talented boy:** That’s exactly him.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Why’s Kevin C. a big problem?

 

 **talented boy:** So Kevin C. and his bf Elliot Sanders had a date in Washington Heights today and let’s just say they saw Oscar and Barney there... then took pics of them...

 

 **Flaming Shot:** This is not happening.

 

 **talented boy** sent **OscarandBarneykissingataWashingtonHeightsparkbench.png**

 

 **talented boy** sent **OscarandBarneycuddlingataWashingtonHeightsparkbench.png**

 

 **talented boy** sent **OscarandBarneyenjoyingtacostogetherataWashingtonHeightsrestaurant.png**

 

 **talented boy** sent **OscarandBarneyfeedingeachothertacosataWashingtonHeightsrestaurant.png**

 

 **talented boy** sent **OscarandBarneybeinghappytogetherinWashingtonHeights.png**

 

 **talented boy:** Even worse than those pics? Kevin told me those photos aren’t the only ones; his bf took a lot of them.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Fucking hell... did you tell him to not spread it around?

 

 **talented boy:** I did. It’s a good thing that I’m very first person he shared the photos with.

 

 **Purrr:** How about Elliot Sanders? Do you know if Kevin C. told his boyfriend to not spread it around?

 

 **talented boy:** That I don’t know. I’ll message Kevin C. now...

 

 **talented boy:** Kevin C. said that Elliot already shared the pics he took with his yearbook committee friends...

 

 **glue:** That ain’t good, chief. Since one of the yearbook committee members (Elliot) got wind of this, it’ll spread like wildfire around school. I don’t like saying this but whatever those two had under wraps, it’ll inevitably get out to the entire student body.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Is there anything that we can do to protect Barney? I have no doubt Morris’ going to beat up him for “turning Oscar gay.” I can’t defend him since Morris will clearly overpower me.

 

 **smart gay:** While we do have muscle in this group, most of them are in West Side Story - part of the musical in one way or another. This means they all need to attend rehearsal after class. However, in Morris’ case, he doesn’t need to attend rehearsals since he’s not part of it in the first place.

 

 **Purrr:** @smart lesbian Do you think Principal Medda will let Barney hangout in the auditorium? That way, the boys can keep an eye on Barney and prevent anything bad happening to him or Morris coming close. Maybe you can add him to the backstage crew!

 

 **smart lesbian:** I’ll see what I can do.

 

 **Jackscrew:** @Flaming Shot What time does Barney get to school?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** He gets to school very early. Why?

 

 **Jackscrew:** We have to tell him this. I don’t know ‘bout you but I think it’s best that he won’t be caught off-guard when it finally comes his way.

 

 **Jackscrew:** @smart gay Sweetheart, can you plan with Hotshot? I think we’re going to need a plan on how we should approach Barney on this situation.

 

 **smart gay:** On it Jackie. @Flaming Shot, are you up for this?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** If it’s going to prepare Barney for the worse, I’m in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oscar and Barney will appear next time ;-]
> 
> Here's my tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	22. fire and brimstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> indicator: I couldn’t honestly believe Oscar joined Albert, Spot and Jack with no hesitation at all... and they let him.
> 
> Dalmatian: If you’re going up against someone like Morris, you’ll want all the help you can get.
> 
> Ferrari: Are you really okay, Sean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time : 20 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - mic  
> Ike - IKEA  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> York - Yorktown  
> Hotshot - Flaming Shot  
> Barney Peanuts - squirrel friend  
> Oscar Delancey - Nick Wilde

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

Direct conversation between ****squirrel friend**** and **Nick Wilde  
**

**Monday, 1:47 p.m.**

 

 **squirrel friend:** You’re in your English class at this time, right?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Yeah! You in homeroom, little nut?

 

 **squirrel friend:** Yup.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Can you keep talking to me? We’re forced to watch this boring-ass documentary. Even Mr. Nunzio fell asleep and is out cold now. I don’t want that.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Good. That’s because you need to know something urgent.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** What is it?

 

 **squirrel friend:** My mathlete captain says that someone took photos of us in Washington Heights, during our date. I am telling you this so you can brace for the big inevitable impact that will come.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** What?! Who took pics of us there?!

 

 **squirrel friend** sent an album link to **https://fivephotosofOscarandBarneyPeanuts.Hotshot’sOneDrive**

 

 **squirrel friend:** My captain said that it was Elliot Sanders - the guy from the yearbook committee - who took them. There’s even more pics of us too…

 

 **Nick Wilde:** How did your mathlete captain know that?

 

 **squirrel friend:** The story behind that gets quite complicated and involves the people I know you really don’t like. If I tell you this, can you promise me that you’ll stay calm all throughout?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I think I can...

 

 **squirrel friend:** That’s not reassuring Oscar.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Fine, I  w i l l  stay calm.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Here it goes then...

 

 **squirrel friend:** So, you know that I get to school very early right?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I do.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Well, it was all routine today until after I finished up organizing my locker. When I closed my locker, my mathlete captain, Jack Kelly and David Jacobs - his boyfriend - were all standing there. All three of them had this really worried look on their faces.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Why the fuck was Kelly and Jacobs with him?

 

 **squirrel friend:** Jack Kelly and David Jacobs’s group know about the photos. In fact, they were actually the first group of people who knew about them.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Are you telling me that those assholes hired Elliot Sanders to follow and expose our relationship so they can ruin us?

 

 **squirrel friend:** No, that wasn’t the case at all! I did warn you that this was going to be complex...

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Just continue.

 

 **squirrel friend:** So Hotshot-

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Hotshot?

 

 **squirrel friend:** That’s what we call our mathlete captain - not Forest Kim. He prefers it that way too.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Alright, so Hotshot...

 

 **squirrel friend:** Hotshot tells me to come with him alongside David Jacobs and Jack Kelly. We then walk all the way to the school paper’s office. Once all of us got in, I kid you not, I saw all of Jack Kelly’s friends. But don’t worry my fox, none of them laid a finger on me.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I’m going to throw hands if I ever find out if they did that to you.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Seriously, they really didn’t do that to me.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Anyway, Hotshot says that everyone in that room knows about us. I start to panic and shit but suddenly, out of all the people in that room, Spot Conlon told me he was fine with both of us being together. Technically, they still aren’t ecstatic about you or Morris but they aren’t mad at us being boyfriends. After that, they started talking about the photos. Remember the first two photos of us, the one when we were dating in Brooklyn Bridge Park?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Yeah.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Apparently, Spot and his bf, Racetrack Higgins, were there at the same time. Racetrack’s the one who took those first two pics of us.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I’m going to fucking kill Higgins.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Oscar!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Fine, no violence. Please continue.

 

 **squirrel friend:** When Racetrack and Spot shared the photos to their group chat, all of them saw it. For confirmation if it was me, a guy named Elmer requested Spot Conlon for Hotshot to be added to their group chat. Once Spot added him to their group chat, Hotshot confirmed that it was me and from that very point, they all knew about us.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** It’s a fucking miracle that all of them managed to shut up about our relationship.

 

 **squirrel friend:** It’s an unwritten rule in Jack Kelly’s friend group that they will never out anyone by force or risk doing so.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Since Elliot Sanders isn’t part of their group...

 

 **Nick Wilde:** His photos of us when we had our date in Washington Heights is going to spread like a zombie fucking plague.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** But how did they know about the Elliot Sanders’ pics?

 

 **squirrel friend:** A quiet half-Australian guy in their group named Thomas Manchester?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Tommy Boy. That dude you mentioned goes by Tommy Boy.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Right. Tommy Boy’s a good friend of Kevin C., Elliot Sanders’ boyfriend. Those five pics in that link I sent you? They all came from Kevin C. who then shared them with Tommy Boy. The two (Elliot Sanders and Kevin C.) were also having their date in Washington Heights.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** So let me summarize all of this. Spot Conlon and Race Higgins finds us at Brooklyn Bridge Park, takes pics of us then shares those pics of us in Jack Kelly’s group chat. Then they add Hotshot, your mathlete captain to their group, to confirm it was you who was with me. But while they all knew by that point, they shut up about it thanks to a hush-hush binding rule all of them follow.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Correct.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Then Elliot Sanders and his boyfriend Kevin C., by misfortunate opportunity, were also in Washington Heights on a date last Saturday. Those damn two see us on _our_ date then proceeds to take a lot of pics of us. Now, we have no idea if the photos are even going around and if they managed to reach Morris.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Correct again.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Now that’s all cleared up, I have one more question.

 

 **squirrel friend:** What is it?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Is there any other reason why Kelly and his group talked to you?

 

 **squirrel friend:** They offered me their support and protection from Morris. Do you think I should take it?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** While I don’t exactly like a lot of them, take their offer. They have muscle and the numbers, that should in theory, keep my older brother at bay.

 

 **squirrel friend:** I’ll tell Sarah Jacobs that I’m joining the backstage crew of West Side Story then...

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Wait, what?

 

 **squirrel friend:** She offered me a backstage position at the musical. Since a good chunk of them are in WSS, it makes sense that I join the backstage crew so I can be around them. It also enables you to keep an eye on me too.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Huh, they really planned this fallout thing out...

 

 **squirrel friend:** But how ‘bout you?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I’ll be fine. I already went looking for shelters I can stay. That way, I know where to head to when I do get kicked out.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Listen, when you get kicked out, Katherine Plumber says that she is willing to talk to someone to take you in.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I’m not a fucking charity case Barney.

 

 **squirrel friend:** You are not. But you do need a decent home to live in. Just consider it at least, for me, okay?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Whatever helps you get some sleep at night, I guess.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Even with Jack Kelly’s friends and their support, I’m still so fucking scared Oscar.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Me too, little nut. Me too. But we’ll make it through. As we always have. Remember that I’m here with you and I’ll protect you too, okay?

 

 **squirrel friend:** I will.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I love you Dennis 💕.

 

 **squirrel friend:** I love you too Oscar 💝.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** 💋

 

 **squirrel friend:** 💋

 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Monday, 3:57 p.m.**

 

 **Yorktown:** @smart gay Is it true that Barney’s part of the backstage crew for West Side Story?

 

 **smart gay** sent **ThatistotallyBarneyhelpingmakepropsforthemusical.png**

 

 **Yorktown:** Wow! How did Sarah get him on the backstage team?

 

 **smart gay:** Principal Medda told her that she can get Barney. Btw, my sister’s overseeing everything.

 

 **Yorktown:** Why’s Sarah doing that?

 

 **smart gay:** Principal Medda is having an interview with Kath at her office right now. Kath did want to get Medda’s take on further extending lunch time in our school.

 

 **crutch time:** I thought Kath’s plan was to wait for her after rehearsals?

 

 **smart gay:** Well, from what I saw here in the auditorium, Principal Medda said she’ll give the interview Kath needed. In that way, they don’t have to stay around school for longer once rehearsal’s over. Since Principal Medda isn’t around, she tapped Sarah to manage while she was gone.

 

 **mic:** That reminds me, does Barney feel safe there?

 

 **smart gay:** While I do want to say he does feel safe, I can’t. He radiates super intense anxiety.

 

 **kennel:** We can’t blame him though. I heard people in my chemistry class talk about Barney and Oscar. And boy were they all shocked.

 

 **smart gay:** That reminds me, where’s Hotshot?

 

 **Yorktown:** He holding an emergency meeting with the other mathletes. Since they’re associated with Barney, he’s now concerned that Morris could go after all of them.

 

 **smart gay:** If Hotshot’s with his team, where are you guys rn?

 

 **crutch time:** Finch’s house. Me, York and Patrick are doing homework.

 

 **kennel:** I’m with Ike, Mike, Price and Elmer. While Mike, Elmer and I are all waiting for our bfs to finish rehearsals over there at the auditorium, we’re all doing homework inside the library. Ike and Price just joined us and Elmer just went out to buy a drink at the vending machines.

 

 **Darts:** I’m with Bill and Skittery at the Saks Fifth Ave store here in downtown!

 

 **smart gay:** Shopping?

 

 **Darts:** You bet!

 

 **smart gay:** No offense Darcy but you and Bill shouldn’t have brought Skittery there. That’s a high-end store and both of your abilities to easily buy from there is an ability Skittery doesn’t have.

 

 **duckbill:** We’re not here to buy stuff for me or my bf. We’re here to buy stuff for Henry and Skittery.

 

 **mic:** What?

 

 **duckbill:** We’re shopping for Skittery and Henry. In fact, I’m shopping clothes for Henry since we have the same build and height. On the other hand, Darcy’s with Skittery...

 

 **sale:** I feel bad for Skits. He’s the type of gay who hates shopping, whether it’s thrifty, affordable or luxurious.

 

 **Darts:** ^ This actually shows and I do think it’s so unfortunate! All of the stuff that I made Skittery wear looks fucking good on him. Like I’m legit thinking he should be a fashion model for all of the designer threads around us.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Send us a pic?

 

 **Darts:** Request denied.

 

 **smart gay:** Is there an explanation?

 

 **duckbill:** Me and Darcy are keeping both Henry and Skittery’s outfits under lock and key. In fact, before all three of us went inside Saks Fifth, Darcy asked Skittery to give his phone to him. Both of us want to keep their new clothes a surprise to you all.

 

 **IKEA:** What are they gonna use the designer clothes for?

 

 **duckbill:** It’s for a special Valentine’s double date this weekend. It’s actually an essential piece to our double date. Henry doesn’t even know he’s involved.

 

 **IKEA:** Oh yeah, Valentine’s Day is this week... I don’t have a clue on what to do with Price... 😬

 

 **sale:** Just spend time with me! I’ll be more than happy to be with you on just a simple date!

 

 **IKEA:** I still want to plan something...

 

 **mic:** On the other hand, this identical twin is now wondering what trick Myron has up in his sleeve.  

 

 **kennel:** I feel bad...

 

 **smart gay:** I just overheard Tommy Boy tell Kevin C., Albert and Race that he’s very tempted to pull out his phone rn. He said his “Kenny’s feeling bad sense” just went off.

 

 **mic:** Now that’s pretty crazy on how coincidental it is.

 

 **Hawkbae:** I don’t think Tommy Boy’s sense for Kenny is coincidental.

 

 **Yorktown:** Wdym Boss?

 

 **Hawkbae:** So far, and from what I see with my own two eyes, every single time that Tommy Boy sensed Kenny felt a bit sad or was down, he was right about it.

 

 **mic:** Wtf...

 

 **IKEA:** @kennel Do you have some sort of psychic connection with you bf?

 

 **kennel:** Maybe? Do those even exist?

 

 **glue:** @smart gay MOM, TELL ALL OF OUR GUYS THERE TO GET READY. I JUST SAW MORRIS DELANCEY PASSBY THE VENDING MACHINES WHERE I AM RN AND HE DOES NOT LOOK HAPPY.

 

 **smart gay:** On it. I’ll tell Sarah too.

 

 **mic:** Mom, can you livestream that? I need to see what’s happening.

 

 **smart gay:** Fine. I’ll try to livestream it as discreetly as I can. Because Morris’ in this, I have no doubt he’ll say words that are hurtful and offensive. Please be very sure that you want to see this livestream. I’m going to tell the guys here to keep it as peaceful as possible so absolutely zero casualties will be incurred.

 

 **smart gay:** Now...

 

 **smart gay** sent **What’shappeninginsidetheauditoriumrightnow.livestream**

 

 **glue:** Also...

 

 **smart gay:** Also what Elmer?

 

 **glue:** I definitely saw Morris whip out a swiss knife and a metal knuckle. I’m so not sure if that zero-casualty thing will pan out.

 

 **Darts:** Oh no...

 

 **smart gay:** Okay. I’ll get Albert, Jackie and Spot to make countermeasures for those. As for Barney’s well-being, I’ll ask Tommy Boy, Specs, Myron and Mush to keep him safe. In the case of the other boys, I’ll put them on stand-by just in case Spot, Albert and Jackie need more muscle to keep Morris in line.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Monday, 6:10 p.m.**

 

 **smart lesbian:** Well, today was a very eventful and extremely unfortunate start for West Side Story rehearsals.

 

 **smart lesbian:** @crutch time How’s my big brother and Jack doing btw?

 

 **crutch time:** Still cuddling. Davey still can’t stop sniffling. Then again, Jack got a deep gash...

 

 **indicator:** I couldn’t honestly believe Oscar joined Albert, Spot and Jack with no hesitation at all... and they let him.

 

 **Dalmatian:** If you’re going up against someone like Morris, you’ll want all the help you can get.

 

 **Ferrari:** Are you really okay, Sean?

 

 **Dalmatian:** Anthony, I told and even showed you that I’m absolutely fine. At this point, I’m just glad that no one got to experience the receiving end of the metal knuckle Morris had. That would have done just as much damage as his Swiss Army knife or could've been even worse.

 

 **smart lesbian:** As student director for WSS, I want to thank all those who were involved in making Barney Peanuts safe from Morris Delancey. It means a lot to me and Principal Medda that we contributed in protecting a very vulnerable boy.

 

 **Dalmatian:** An extra special mention should be given to Elmer for giving us the heads up, to Davey for getting a plan in place to deal with Morris and to Sniper for blinding the asshole with one of the spotlights - which definitely helped me, Albert, Jack and Oscar find an opening to take him down.

 

 **PUBG:** @Flaming Shot How’s Oscar and Barney doing rn?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** While Oscar and I got Barney into Jacobi’s to take his mind off what happened in the auditorium, we’re a bit worried because he’s not eating at all. We thought the diner’s hangar steak would’ve helped. On the other end, I’m pretty surprised Oscar’s taking this well, especially when you take in the fact he’s also got a really deep gash from Morris and he’ll be losing a warm roof over his head.

 

 **Dalmatian:** For Oscar, as long Barney's safe, he’ll be fine. Besides, Oscar ain’t a stranger to fights like that.

 

 **Pastrami:** @Purrr You were inside Principal Medda’s office, right? Did you two see the livestream Davey put up?

 

 **Purrr:** We did.

 

 **glue:** Who’ll be in trouble?

 

 **Purrr:** Only Morris. Because it was clear from the video Albert, Spot and Jack were already telling Morris, in a civil manner, to just walk away. At this rate, Morris is facing expulsion because he clearly was there to harm Oscar and then Barney. Principal Medda and I should’ve got there a lot sooner though. But then again, we don’t know on how would we be deal with an melee armed Morris.

 

 **Red Riot:** It’s fine that both you and Principal Medda didn’t get there in time if you ask me. That meant Morris won’t have been able to harm you two.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Good point and thank god Morris’ finally getting out of Duane Street High. But why expulsion and why was he sent away in a police car?

 

 **Dalmatian:** Owning a Swiss Army is fine but what is not fine is when you use its tools for harm. But I think the biggest reason why he’ll be kissing the school goodbye is due to the metal knuckle he had.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Why?

 

 **Dalmatian:** NY state law says it’s illegal to have metal knuckles. Because Morris is 18 already, he can be charged with misdemeanor for just owning one and can face up to a year in prison. There’s a high chance his time there will become longer since he intentionally tried attacking Oscar and Barney.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** That’s super reassuring that he'll be gone for quite some time.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** @Dalmatian How do you know about that stuff?

 

 **Dalmatian:** I know some people and I’ve been hit with one of those metal knuckles already. Let’s just say that my reasons of why I was hit involves a few Brooklyn problems. And trust me, the damage a metal knuckle can do is not pretty. There are practical reasons on why it’s illegal to own one of those things in the state.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Btw, all those involve with WSS will have to follow my orders for a few days. Principal Medda needs to sort this mess out before she can go back to overseeing us again.

 

 **talented boy:** Noted.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Does Kevin C. feel bad that he and Elliot started all of this btw?

 

 **talented boy:** He does. In fact, he just asked me on when he can apologize to Barney and Oscar.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Tell that Kevin C. guy to bring his Elliot bf. That yearbook dude really fueled all of this. They should meet me, Barney and Oscar in the library at lunch tomorrow.

 

 **talented boy:** I’ll let Kevin C. know.

 

 **indicator:** @Flaming Shot Where’s Oscar going to stay tonight though?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** For the week at least, Oscar will be crashing in my bedroom. I’m nervous but I don’t think Barney will get any sleep at all if Oscar’s ends up in a homeless shelter.

 

 **Red Riot:** Do your parents know?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** They’ll be surprised, but surely they have it in them to give Oscar a place to stay in the meantime while this clusterfuck blows over.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Do you think the whole school knows about this by now?

 

 **smols:** While Davey live-streamed that fight to our group chat only, from where I was standing, others had their phones out. In fact, I’m already seeing some photos and videos on Instagram, Snapchat and Twitter.

 

 **Ferrari:** At this rate, the media’s going to pick that up.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** @Jackscrew I know you’re comforting and calming Davey rn but what are we going to do when the press gets to our school?

 

 **Jackscrew:** @Purrr @Hawkbae I'll need both of you at the auditorium tomorrow. If there’s anyone in here who can help us churn out a good statement and a solid, united stance in front of a news camera, it’s you two.

 

 **Hawkbae:** You can count on me and Kath, Jack.

 

 **Purrr:** Yeah, me and Finch can chalk up some strategies inside the school paper’s office over lunch tomorrow.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Good. Now let me and Davey have some time alone. My bf’s about to sleep but I want to hold him for a little longer.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Just get my big brother home before 10, Jack.

 

 **Jackscrew:** I will.

 

 **Purrr:** Hey Jack, can you directly send your house’s address to me?

 

 **Jackscrew:** Why?

 

 **Purrr:** I want to send you a little food package from Postmates. Anything you want or Davey might want in mind?

 

 **Jackscrew:** Shake Shack. I could use a large burger right now. Davey might want a burger and loaded fries too.

 

 **Purrr:** Shake Shack it is then.

 

 **Hawkbae:** @Red Riot I’m sending you Postmates too, want anything?

 

 **Red Riot:** Buffalo chicken fingers with blue cheese dressing and loaded fries please. Can you also double the serving of the food too? Elmer’s over at my place rn, treating some of my bruises.

**Hawkbae:** No problem bro.

 

 **duckbill:** @Dalmatian Want some food too? You too were at the front lines in dealing with Morris.

 

 **Dalmatian:** As long it comes from a local gay Brooklyn business, I probably won’t care what type of food it is. Just surprise me. I’ll give you my address in a minute.

 

 **duckbill:** I think I know this one on Vanderbilt Ave., let me see if they do deliveries via Postmates.

 

 **Darts:** @Flaming Shot I know both you and Oscar are at Jacobi’s rn but do you guys want anything?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** While Oscar and I are at Jacobi’s, we’re just sharing some fries here.

 

 **spec sheet:** Is Barney now eating the food you guys bought him?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Barney’s eating slowly but me and Oscar will take it. At least we know he’s not going to wallow badly enough to the point he won’t eat.

**Times New Romance:** That’s good. If you or Oscar need help in trying to get Barney’s spirits up, you guys can talk to me. I'll try to dish out some advice.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Thanks Romeo.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Btw, @Darts Oscar says he wants a cheeseburger and this dumpling thing called pierogis. Oscar wants the ones with beef filling and the ones with potato and cheese. If that’s what he wants, I’ll role with it since I’m curious what these pierogis things look and taste like.

 

 **Darts:** Send me your home address and the time you want them sent over!

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I already dm’ed you my address and the time.

 

 **Darts:** Great!

 

 **smols:** @Darts @duckbill @Hawkbae @Purrr I think it’s really sweet of you four to send food out like that.

 

 **Purrr:** Food is the best way to comfort people these days. I bake apple pies if I feel like it or if Sarah needs to have the “freshly bake reminder” that we girls and boys have her back.

 

 **Myrelurk:** ^ Why I stan the supportive women of this group chat.

 

 **Purrr:** @Jackscrew @Red Riot @Dalmatian @Flaming Shot If you guys want to repay us, tip the person who delivered the food generously.

 

 **Hawkbae:** ^ This.

 

 **Darts:** Do what Kath says!

 

 **duckbill:** Besides, a generous tip can make a delivery service person’s day 🚚 .

 

 **Red Riot:** But we’re not as bougie as you, Darcy and Kath. We also don’t have a lucrative YouTube channel like Finch’s.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Aww c’mon Al bro, we’re already buying the food for you guys!

 

 **Red Riot:** @glue Can you cover the tip later? I promise I’ll pay you back!

 

 **glue:** Fine. I’ll try miraculously taking money out of wallet when the Postmates guy comes. I know there’s still some in it.

 

 **Red Riot:** You’re the best bf ever El! 😍 😍 😍

 

 **glue:** Correction. Trans bf. Now get your ass back to the couch. I still need to treat some of your bruises 😊.

 

 **Red Riot:** Hold on! I’m still looking for my M&Ms in the pantry!

 

 **Ferrari:** Al dude, we ate those when I was over there tutoring you on your math assignment last week. I was making my M&M stack gay af while you made your stack as pansexual as possible.

 

 **Red Riot:** Oh shit, you’re right... 😬

 

 **Red Riot:** Looks like I have to bring out my secret M&M stash. Elmer babe, can you close your eyes? I promise we will make out and cuddle as much as you want.

 

 **glue:** Fine. But only because you’re gonna make out and cuddle with me!

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[GoodBelly Juice Squad]**

**Monday, 7:41 p.m.**

 

 **Buttons Up:** I’m definitely becoming more sure that I want to give my v-card to Jo this Valentine’s Day.

 

 **kennel:** Me too.

 

 **kennel:** I meant I want to give mine to Tommy!

 

 **Ferrari:** WHAT?!

 

 **kennel:** I want Tommy to, uh, be the one who gets my virginity...

 

 **Ferrari:** @Times New Romance @indicator With group mom being out of commission in the mean time, you two talk with Kenny and Buttons.

 

 **indicator:** Why me and Romeo?!!

 

 **Ferrari:** Mush fucks you, Specs fucks Romeo! You two have the experience!!!

 

 **Times New Romance:** Uh Race, Spot also fucks you too. And it’s also not that much of a secret anymore in our circle of friends that Bill fucks Darcy too.

 

 **Ferrari:** Just imagine: do you people really want _me_ to be the one giving sex advice to both Buttons and Kenny?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Okay, you got us there... Blink?

 

 **indicator:** I’ll get Buttons, you take Kenny.

 

 **Darts:** Yeah, if anyone in here needs to give Kenny sex advice, that gay must be Romeo or Davey - no one else.

 

 **crutch time:** Seconded.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Why Davey or Romeo?

 

 **crutch time:** Both of them can handle sensitive, mature topics really well then give out wise words of guidance. If I’m ever going to need some future intimacy advice, I’m so approaching one or both of them.

 

 **glue:** Huh, I should keep that in mind.

 

 **Times New Romance:** With that said, @kennel Are you sure that you’d want a conversation about this?

 

 **kennel:** Yes. Definitely.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Okay, let’s get that sort of talk started in a direct chat.

 

 **kennel:** Okay!

**Buttons Up:** Blink, please keep this as casual as you can.

 

 **indicator:** Don’t worry, I’ll make it gay and relatable! Now get your ass over to the direct convo!

 

 **Buttons Up:** 😣

 

 **Darts:** Since the others are gone for now...

 

 **Darts:** @glue @crutch time Can you two come with me tomorrow after school?

 

 **crutch time:** Why?

 

 **Darts:** Shopping!

 

 **crutch time:** Again?

 

 **Darts:** But this time at a Micro Center over in Brooklyn’s Sunset Park! I’m going to start making an all new PC from scratch.

 

 **glue:** How about your old desktop?

 

 **Darts:** It’s now dead. A water tube in my tower burst and it basically ruined most of the parts inside - thankfully, the storage wasn’t one of them. Still, I need to start from scratch because the damage was just catastrophic.

 

 **glue:** Intel or AMD? Nvidia or AMD?

 

 **Darts:** For my next PC, I’m switching to Team Red for processing power but I’m still sticking with Team Green for my graphics. And yes, only their best parts will do for me plus I’m definitely staying with my hard-tube water cooling setup. The gay refined steampunk look must stay but more robust piping will be featured in a new tower case.

 

 **Darts:** So will you guys help me?

**glue:** Ofc!!!

**crutch time:** If you throw in a gay dinner after we buy your computer parts tomorrow, I’m in.

 

 **Darts:** Deal!

 

 **crutch time:** Then I’m in too!

 

 **Darts:** Lmao, looks like I have to research a gay eatery after I finish listing out the new computer parts I want 😄.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Oscar and Barney join the main group chat?
> 
> Here's my tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	23. high as hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talented boy: 6’2” and 175 pounds of muscle. That’s what he told me one time.
> 
> smols: He’s a big boy then.
> 
> Buttons Up: Poor Elm, he has to deal with a couple of jocks and an extremely fast twink getting stoned af.
> 
> indicator: “a couple of jocks and an extremely fast twink getting stoned af” killed me 😂 😂 😂 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time : 25 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - mic  
> Ike - IKEA  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> York - Yorktown  
> Hotshot - Flaming Shot  
> Oscar Delancey - Nick Wilde

 

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Wednesday, 7:33 p.m.**

 

 **Yorktown:** I just got home from Boss’ place and...

 

 **Yorktown:** Can someone explain why Kuya Ro is massaging Kuya Specs’ arms and why Kuya Specs looks like he’s in a lot of pain rn?

 

 **talented boy:** I caught him staring at your older cousin’s butt for a good two minutes. While Specs was doing that, I was in the middle of trying to explain a new choreography move.

 

 **talented boy:** Remember, if I catch either Specs or Mush staring at Romeo or Blink’s behinds respectively, they’ll each need to give me 50 push-ups.

 

 **goo:** Hey York, tell Specs to keep his eyes up, not down on Romeo’s ass. My arms fucking feel like they’re gonna fall off all thanks to him.

 

 **Yorktown:** I did what you said Kuya Mush. Also, Kuya Specs says he’s sorry.

 

 **goo:** Apology accepted but I have a feeling I’m not going to be so forgiving if he does that again.

 

 **smols:** Don’t you guys think it’s weird that Mush and Specs got pooped from doing push-ups?

 

 **glue:** Why would that be odd?

 

 **smols:** Well, they’re both part of the volleyball team and we’ve seen their arms; they’re packing some pretty big guns.

 

 **indicator:** But Smalls honey, they’re not exactly playing with volleyballs that weigh as much their upper bodies. Just ask Price who, like Mush and Specs, is also part of the volleyball team.

 

 **smols:** Price?

 

 **sale:** The volleyball team does push-ups too during training drills and we do get tired from it. We actually kinda hate it.

 

 **smols:** How many push-ups?

 

 **sale:** 20-25

 

 **smols:** While that ain’t 50, both of my arms suddenly got tired from reading those numbers.

 

 **Purrr:** @everyone Did you people watch the evening news a while ago?

 

 **Ferrari:** I WAS ON TV!!! 🤩 🤩 🤩 🤩

 

 **PUBG:** While it is nice being on TV, it would’ve been better if we were there for wholesome reasons, not because a homophobic asshat tried attacking his non-straight brother and the boyfriend of his non-straight brother.

 

 **Ferrari:** Oof, I almost forgot about that... sorry!

 

 **Myrelurk:** @Jackscrew Think the statement we gave to the media was good?

 

 **Jackscrew:** Totally. I’m also not just saying that because that’s what we all want to hear but because we showed what needed to be showed.

 

 **Dalmatian:** And that was?

 

 **Jackscrew:** We showed that we had a united front, consistently saying that our high school rejects queerphobia. While Morris’ attack was something out of the blue, we will not let it tear us apart and instill fear within the community. This is a school where queer students are just as welcomed and should feel secure in like any other student.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** That’s a really inspiring statement! 😮

 

 **Jackscrew:** That statement wouldn’t exist if Kath and Finch didn’t collaborate and trained us on what to say when the cameras came in.

 

 **Hawkbae:** We’re glad to help Jack!

 

 **Purrr:** Since we already got our word out, the only thing we can do is watch what happens.

 

 **goo:** Hey Finch, am I still going to your house tomorrow and on Friday?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Yes! Me and York already set up the Birdhouse! I also tuned and cleaned up my guitar too!

 

 **PUBG:** Ngl, I’m excited what the next Finch music video will be.

 

 **Yorktown:** The only thing I can say is expect a song from a musical!

 

 **Ferrari:** YAASSS!!! A MUSICAL COVER!!!

 

 **Red Riot:** Hey York, can I ask you something?

 

 **Yorktown:** If you’re going to ask me if Ms. Hannah gave us any homework, I can confidently tell you that she didn’t.

 

 **Red Riot:** I was going to ask you that stuff later but still, thanks for answering! Woohoo!!!

 

 **Yorktown:** Lol 😂 But what was your other question?

 

 **Red Riot:** Do you think sky is the reason why the ☀️ shines?

 

 **Yorktown:**   What?

 

 **Red Riot:** Answer the question! Do you think sky is the reason why the ☀️ shines?

 

 **glue:** Sorry York! I’m at Albert’s place rn and yes, he’s stoned along with Kevin C. They’re both so out of it.

 

 **Red Riot:** We’re so not out of it! Also Elm baby, you have a talking owl on the top of your head.

 

 **Ferrari:** THAT SOUNDS SO MUCH FUN! CAN I COME OVER?!!

 

 **Dalmatian:** Anthony ‘Racetrack’ Iacono Higgins.

 

 **Ferrari:** Did you really have to spell out my middle name? 😖

 

 **Dalmatian:** Yes. That’s because I don’t want you to get arrested again. And I thought you’d wait until you’re 21?

 

 **Ferrari:** But think about it Spotty! I’m not buying any weed and we’re gonna be smoking joint out of prying eyes. I’m also done with all of my homework!

 

 **Dalmatian:** ...

 

 **Dalmatian:** @glue Think you can handle a third stoner?

 

 **glue:** I can! I’m not interested at all in smoking weed anyway. I‘m busy playing Pokémon on my bf’s Switch.

 

 **Dalmatian:** @Ferrari Go.

 

 **Ferrari:** Really?!

 

 **Dalmatian:** Go before I changed my fucking mind.

 

 **Ferrari:** Thanks Spotty! I promise that I’ll stay out of trouble.

 

 **glue:** If I were you Race, bring some clothes then all the things you need for school tomorrow. Then tell you’re mom that Albie wants you to sleep over. I told Kevin C. to do the same thing.

 

 **Ferrari:** Why?

 

 **glue:** I can’t exactly send you or Kevin C home stoned af and smelling like pot. And yeah, this means we’re all going to school together tomorrow.

 

 **Ferrari:** Just give me 30 mins and I’ll be there!

 

 **PUBG:** You really don’t wanna smoke a joint Elmer?

 

 **glue:** I don’t mind others around me doing it but I’m really not into the idea of me actually doing it.

 

 **glue:** Al just took Kevin C’s fedora and is literally trying to eat it - and that caused Kevin C. to start crying. Kevin C. said his fedora flew away and told him it will never come back.

 

 **Ferrari:** Record it!

 

 **glue** sent **MyAlbieandKevinC.beingstoneddisasters.mov**

 

 **smols:** HAHAHAHAHA!!!

 

 **goo:** Wait, why did Albert put that hat on a chopping board?

 

 **Buttons Up:** @glue THAT FEDORA IS A GOORIN BRO. ONE! THAT AIN’T A CHEAP FEDORA!! ELM, STOP ALBERT BEFORE HE ACTUALLY CUTS INTO IT!!!

 

 **glue:** ON IT!!

 

 **indicator:** Race isn’t there yet to get stoned and already Elmer has to deal with an emergency.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Well, he said himself that he can handle three stoners who are bigger and taller than him.

 

 **smols:** @talented boy How big is Kevin C.?

 

 **talented boy:** 6’2” and 175 pounds of muscle. That’s what he told me one time.

 

 **smols:** He’s a big boy then.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Poor Elm, he has to deal with a couple of jocks and an extremely fast twink getting stoned af.

 

 **indicator:** “a couple of jocks and an extremely fast twink getting stoned af” killed me 😂 😂 😂 😂

 

 **Yorktown:** Btw, speaking of Kevin C, @Flaming Shot Did that guy bring his bf, Elliot Sanders, along to the library during lunch yesterday so both of them can apologize?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** They did.

 

 **goo:** What happened?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** They feel awful about the whole fiasco that happened to both Barney and Oscar last Monday. I asked them if they ever watched Love, Simon, and both of them said yes. I told them it was ironic that they watched it since the movie does show a potential situation on what happens whenever a person is outed by force. Elliot then said he never thought something like this was gonna happen.

 

 **PUBG:** Well, it did happen. The main question here is that did Barney forgive them?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Barney did since he isn’t the type of guy to hold grudges. If you think about it, both Kevin C. and Elliot Sanders weren’t planning to blackmail Oscar and Barney with the photos. But still, Oscar said that they should’ve got a hold of him and Barney first. Because if they did, they’re gonna beg Elliot and Kevin to delete the pics and if all those pics got deleted, chances of this chaos in school wouldn’t happened since the photos would be gone.

 

 **indicator:** Did you forgive them?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I was very hesitant but Barney talked me into it so I did. Oscar, however, said he’ll need some time. He said that he really couldn’t forgive them that easily since Barney got dragged in all of this.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Delancey really cares for your mathlete, huh?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** He does and all of his feelings for Barney aren’t fake. He said he’d rip Morris’ spine out if he ever laid a finger on his boyfriend.

 

 **Jackscrew:** How’s Oscar? Is he doing okay at your place?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Yeah. My parents said he can stay for a week but after that, he needs to find another place. Oscar said he’ll try to find a part-time job and then find a place he can rent.

 

 **Purrr:** Doesn’t Oscar want to take my offer? I can convince someone who can take him in.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** You have to convince Oscar first though.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Hotshot, if you know Oscar’s username, I want you to send it to either Kath, Sarah, Specs or Spot. At least one of them will add him here.

 

 **Pastrami:** Uh Jack, are you serious about that? Adding Oscar to our group chat?

 

 **Jackscrew:** Yes. I really am not fucking around here.

 

 **Ferrari:** While what happened to him last Monday was very bad, I really don’t want Oscar here Jack.

 

 **goo:** I second what Race said.

 

 **indicator:** He called me the ‘f-word’ one time and I have a hard time trying to bleach that out of my memory.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Yikes. Looks like I’m not sending Oscar’s username to the mentioned four then...

 

 **Jackscrew:** C’mon people! He needs help! We’re all damn lucky that most of our folks accepted us! We have a warm bed to sleep in, warm food to fill us up, clothes on our backs and a roof over our heads!! Hell, some of our folks support us being in a gay relationship!! Oscar doesn’t have anything like that!!! Can you imagine the constant hiding he had to do with Barney? The fact he had to put up living in a fucking toxic home just so he can have the basics? I am not blind to the fact he did a lot of fucking disgusting things to us, but at least we had each other to lean on. Oscar, for all we know, doesn’t have that.

 

 **Ferrari:** If Oscar was fucking nicer, he would have friends and he wouldn’t be in this predicament.

 

 **Yorktown:** I may have moved all the way from the Philippines and currently one of the more junior members of this group, but let me ask you this Race. If Oscar was a nice guy, no beef with you or any of us here, do you think he will have friends considering he’s related by blood to Morris, a feared homophobic bully?

 

 **Ferrari:** ...

 

 **Ferrari:** Fuck this.

 

 **Ferrari:** If you guys need me, I’ll be at Al’s. I need to get high and cool off.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Don’t be mad at him, York. Tony’s just having a hard time accepting the fact people like Oscar can change.

 

 **Yorktown:** I understand and I do get where he’s coming from; it’s really hard to accept people genuinely changing for the better if you have such a history with them. I don’t blame Race having a bias against Oscar.

 

 **spec sheet:** Damn, seems like Ro and I missed a lot during him massaging my arms.

 

 **Times New Romance:** I honestly can’t believe this is happening.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Well, it’s happening. I just asked Hotshot to message me Oscar’s username. I told him I’ll take the heat for it.

 

 **Times New Romance:**   You’re really going to add him?

 

 **Dalmatian:** Watch me.

 

 **Dalmatian** added **Nick Wilde** to the group.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Is this group chat the reason why Hotshot was looking all panicky and shit?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Sorry Oscar!

 

 **Jackscrew:** Where are you and Hotshot rn?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Living room. I was just done doing my homework.

 

 **goo:** I’m surprised on how subdued and un-dick you are, Oscar. Normally, you’d be at Jack’s virtual neck rn.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Getting a deep gash and losing a roof over your head does a lot of things to you, Meyers. It doesn’t help that my insane brother wanted my bf’s blood.

 

 **spec sheet:** How are you feeling?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Unless I’m with Barney, I fell numb tbh. Like idk. I should feel bad that I don’t have a place, a home, to live in anymore but it feels great to get out of that damn house full of toxic people which happens to be my family.

 

 **Yorktown:** Do you mind telling us what happened to you last Monday? When you got home? But only if you’re up to tell us though!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** And you are?

 

 **Yorktown:** I’m York! Uh, Theodore York M. Del Rosario.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** You’re the longboarding Filipino kid that Hotshot started seeing, right? Romeo Del Rosario’s cousin?

 

 **Yorktown:** That’s me! 😅

 

 **Nick Wilde:** No wonder he likes you. He told me that you’re sweet, kind and polite.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** 😳

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Now, since York asked so nicely. I’ll tell you people the story of my very eventful evening last Monday...

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Here’s how it went; when I got home that night, both ma and pop were already waiting for me. When they saw me, the first thing they asked was if Morris getting arrested for attacking me was true. I told said that it was true and even showed them my stitched-up gash that Morris gave me. They both looked so shocked then my dad asked why did my older brother do that to me. Since it was only a matter of time before they’d find out about me and Barney, I thought that it’d be better to tell them myself. I told them “Morris found about me and Barney, my boyfriend.”

 

 **Times New Romance:** How did they take that bit of news?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** My dad asked me if I was joking. I told him “hell no.” The old man then asked if I was a fag, I told him I “I’m not really sure what I am since I am still attracted to women but yeah, I do have a boyfriend.”

 

 **spec sheet:** So you’re bi?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Here’s the thing, Barney is literally the only boy I find attractive. I check out other boys and I feel nothing. The opposite’s with girls where I want to take them to bed - and trust me, before Barney (and before you people ask, we haven’t done that yet), I’ve taken quite a few already.

 

 **indicator:** Maybe you’re like Mush?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Wdym Baletti?

 

 **goo:** Even if I do identify as bi, I’m still more attracted to girls. But as you know, *me protectively wrapping Blink with my arms* Blink’s mine and I will kill any guy who tries to get him from me.

 

 **indicator:** *snuggles into Mush* I love my super sweet, protective mans 🥰.

 

 **goo:** 😘

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Affection... gross.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I know, I’ve seen you and Barney do it too.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** ANYWAY...

 

 **Jackscrew:** Lmao 😂

 

 **Nick Wilde:** After confirming to them that I’m queer, my mom said that they’ll be packing up all of my clothes. Even if I was and I quote “choosing to be gay,” my mom then said that she and my dad will be giving me time to think about it. That is to say, by 10 p.m., they expected an answer. Honestly, they didn’t need to give me much time because my mind is made up at that point but hey, if it meant that they’re going to be the ones packing my shit and I can see Barney for a while, I’ll take it. When I got out of that house, I called up Barney but Hotshot was the one who answered instead. I asked if Barney’s okay but, to no one’s surprise, he wasn’t at the time. I then told Hotshot to bring Barney to Jacobi’s so we can talk what happened with me.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** At Jacobi’s, Oscar told me and Barney everything. I felt bad so by impulse, I offered Oscar to stay at my house.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I didn’t want to stay since I had a shelter in mind that I can go to but I ended up taking Hotshot’s offer since Barney was distressed as it is already. I know he’ll worry about me if I end up sleeping in a shelter.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** After spending some time at Jacobi’s, Hotshot and I took my boyfriend home first. Then we headed to Hotshot’s house first so he can pick up their family minivan. And finally, he and I went to my used-to-be home to pick up my clothes and stuff. My mom said, as a last-ditch effort to get me to stay, we can fight this together - like me being not straight was a fucking cancer. I didn’t bother answering her back and I just asked Hotshot to help me with all of my stuff. And that was the end of that.

 

 **Purrr:** Have you thought about my offer?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Can you give me until the weekend?

 

 **Purrr:** Alright but I’ll be really needing an answer by Valentine’s Day.

 

 **goo:** I can’t wait for Valentine’s! I have a super awesome day that I planned for me and Blink!

 

 **Myrelurk:** As much as I don’t like that day all thanks to capitalism, I do have a trick up my sleeve for Mike...

 

 **mic:** OWO

 

 **Myrelurk:** @mic I ain’t spilling my plans Mikey 😉.

 

 **mic:** I wasn’t expecting you too but I’m a lot more excited now 😆.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Who’s @Myrelurk?

 

 **smols:** Oh yeah, you’re not familiar with everyone here.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Well, I wasn’t exactly friends with you guys in the first place.

 

 **PUBG:** Here’s are the people that you aren’t familiar with: @Myrelurk‘s real name is Myron Hernandez. He’s half-Dominican and half-Cuban. He’s also one of Jack’s teammates on ultimate and the bf of Mike. @sale‘s name is Michael Pritzker but we call him Price; this guy’s the bf of Ike. Both Mush and Blink adopted him as their son. @skitty is Laurin Skoda, this adorable, nervous ball is the bf of Henry but we all call him Skittery.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Hold on, I thought Henry Del Rios was straight...?

 

 **Pastrami:** Same here dude. But now, I’m so whipped for my boy. Btw, do not give Skittery noogies, he loathes them.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** So how do you identify yourself, Del Rios?

 

 **Pastrami:** I prefer not to have a label. And like you, my bf‘s the only boy so far I find attractive. I’ve dated a few girls before him too and I’m also definitely not lacking experience in the bedroom.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** What does your bf like?

 

 **Pastrami:** He likes playing the piano but for the most part, he’s a gear head. Skittery has a part-time job at his dad’s auto shop on the weekends. So if you ever need assistance with a car, Skits is the guy to turn to.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Speaking of car probs...

 

 **Jackscrew:** @skitty Hey Skittery, my Santa Fe has a couple of problems.

 

 **skitty:** What’re the problems?

 

 **Jackscrew:** The wipers are becoming noisier and when I checked to see if my car still has a good amount of fluids, the hood wouldn’t rise up properly.

 

 **skitty:** Ah, you just need a couple of new wiper blades and an all new set of hood struts.

 

 **Jackscrew:** How much will that cost?

 

 **skitty:** You’re looking around $80-$90.

 

 **crutch time:** I swear I can feel Jack become blue from his room with that estimation. Can you justify the prices, Skits?

 

 **skitty:** According to the auto shop’s inventory, a new pair of wiper blades for Jack’s car is like $35. The available hood struts we have rn costs $20 each. We have cheaper hood struts but they ran out and we wouldn’t get deliveries of those ‘til next week. As for the rest of the cost, you’re paying for my labor.

 

 **Jackscrew:** 😭 😭 😭 😭

 

 **Jackscrew:** Do I really have to get the hood supports by pair?

 

 **skitty:** You have to get a pair because if you don’t, your SUV’s hood isn’t going to open evenly since the struts in that sort of situation will end up coming from two different manufacturers. There’s no guarantee we’d have the OEM struts too.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Ugh, fine. $90 it is.

 

 **skitty:** I also need to see your car in person tomorrow at the school parking lot. I need to measure the length your Hyundai needs for the hood struts. But I can definitely bring the wiper blades by tomorrow morning and get it installed fast; it’s a very easy fix.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Oh wow, thanks Skits! But how are you going to replace the hood stuff?

 

 **Skittery:** It can be done in the shop’s detached garage. The struts are a fairly easy to fix but I will need your help since it requires two people to do it.

 

 **smart gay:** Jack, remember, you’re the one painting the set for the musical.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Oh crap, Davey’s right...

 

 **sale:** I can help you Skits!

 

 **skitty:** Looks like the second person problem’s been solve then. Thanks Price 🙂.

 

 **sale:** No problem! 😊

 

 **skitty:** Are you fine leaving your SUV under our care, Jack?

 

 **Jackscrew:** Since you’re there, I know nothing bad is gonna happen. Just get the keys from me after class. But bring it back to school because I have no idea if I have to go out again to buy even more paint for the set.

 

 **skitty:** Alright then...

 

 **Pastrami:** @skitty 😚

 

 **skitty:** ☺️

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Damn, that kid knows his car parts and shit.

 

 **Pastrami:** That’s my bf for you! He’s automatically awesome with anything that has a steering wheel!

 

 **glue:** So I managed to get Al to not cut Kevin C’s Goorin Bro. fedora so he can eat it for dinner. But Albie’s now complaining that there’s nothing to eat. Also, Race updated me and said he’ll be at my place in like 17 mins...

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Well, if it isn’t Kasperzak.

 

 **glue:** Oscar?!!

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Relax Elmer, the guy’s pretty harmless now.

 

 **glue:** Alright...

 

 **glue:** @Buttons Up So how do you remove a stain on a dark blue varsity jacket?

 

 **Buttons Up:** What sort of stain?

 

 **glue:** Pineapple juice stain on Kevin C’s dark blue varsity jacket that has white sleeves.

 

 **Buttons Up:** I’ll send you some tips but first, you need to get his jacket off and tell me what type of fabric it is.

 

 **glue:** Okay! ****

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Wednesday, 8:59 p.m.**

 

 **Dalmatian:** @glue Still holding up the fort?

 

 **glue:** It’s miraculously still holding up well.

 

 **Dalmatian:** How’s Tony?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** ???

 

 **Dalmatian:** Not the musical character in WSS you’re gonna play, Delancey. I’m talking about Racer here.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Why does Higgins have so many nicknames?

 

 **glue:** Albie and Kevin C. are passed out now. Race is just playing with their hair.

 

 **smols:** Why are you letting Race play with their hair while both of them are asleep?

 

 **glue:** It’s keeping Race occupied and the other two are having a very deep sleep.

 

 **indicator:** Can you send a vid of Race playing with Kevin C. and Albert’s hair?

 

 **glue** sent **AshirtlessandstonedRaceplayingwiththehairsofasleepingshirtlessAlbertandasleepingshirtlessKevinC.mov**

 

 **indicator:** Listen, Albert and Kevin C. have great arms and killer abs. Race has a great body on him too but why are all three of them shirtless? And why’s Race wearing Kevin C’s fedora?

 

 **glue:** Stoned Race said that fedora chose him since he’s the ‘King of New York.’ As for why they’re all shirtless, I wanted to improve my view.

 

 **PUBG:** While the second sentence is a very plausible reason, I want you tell us the real reason Kasperzak.

 

 **glue:** Fine. They somehow spilled certain sugary drinks on their clothes.

 

 **Buttons Up:** No wonder you kept on asking me how to remove this stain on this sort of fabric!

 

 **glue:** Being a stonersitter is hard 😫. I can’t believe I’m dry-cleaning their clothes too.

 

 **Dalmatian:** You did say that you can handle them. Also, you don’t need to wash their clothes.

 

 **glue:** I don’t want ants getting all over them! It’s a good thing that even if they are stoned af, they easily listen to me.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Hmmm, maybe a stoned Racer isn’t bad after all...

 

 **goo:** LOL! 😂  😂  😂

 

 **glue:** Speaking of Race, he wasn’t a very happy camper when he came in.

 

 **smart gay:** Race wasn’t exactly very ecstatic with the idea of Oscar being added to the group chat.

 

 **mic:** Then again, the two have history of uh... not getting along well together.

 

 **IKEA:** But so far, it seems like Oscar’s doing fine here.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I’m trying to do this thing of not being an asshole.

 

 **smart gay:** Race will come around to Oscar being here. It’ll take time but he’s going to accept it soon.

 

 **PUBG:** I hope mom’s right. Race was really upset just by the idea of Oscar just being here.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Mom?

 

 **Jackscrew:** It’s what they call my bf.

 

 **spec sheet:** Since Davey’s the mom, it automatically makes Jack the dad.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I’m surprised by the fact Davey Jacobs’ hair isn’t grey rn. From what I see around school, most of you seem to be involved with some dumb-ass shit.

 

 **smart gay:** While they do questionable things, I actually do like being the group mom. It brings out my maternal side.

 

 **PUBG:** It’s also important he’s group mom because we tend to listen to him.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Tend to listen?

 

 **smols:** My gf didn’t say anything about following Davey _all_ of the time. If anything, Jack’s a good example of that.

 

 **spec sheet:** Btw @glue, where’s Mr. DaSilva anyway?

 

 **glue:** He’s in Austin. You know how Albert’s dad takes a ton of business trips, right?

 

 **spec sheet:** Is Albert coping well? It’s safe to say that his mom and dad going their separate ways was really sudden. I know it’s been a couple of months now since that happened but still...

 

 **glue:** Albie is coping well. Even with all the business trips his dad has to take every month, he noticed that his dad is a lot more involved in his life. For Al, that means a lot.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Why did DaSilva’s folks called it quits?

 

 **glue:** While Albie’s dad has accepted my bf being pan, because he was like a Leslie Knope - you know her quote that goes “The thing about youth culture is... I don’t understand it.” He doesn’t quite get it but he’s chill - and that what Albie just wants. The problem is that his mom wasn’t as accepting. I already felt some signs about that after I told her I was a trans boy; she tries to be polite but you can tell her words were cold and quite bitter. But after Al and I started dating, she became pretty hostile to me. If Mr. DaSilva was “If my son does anything bad to you, let me know”, Mrs. DaSilva was like “You should’ve just stayed as a girl.”

 

 **smart lesbian:** How did you feel about that?

 

 **glue:** It was very hurtful but I felt even worse for Albert because he had to live with that tension in their house. Tension that would eventually snap...

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Didn’t they try working it out?

 

 **glue:** They did. The DaSilvas tried out family counseling a few times. The thing is, his mom really didn’t like the fact my redhead was pan. She even threw ideas like Albert should go see a psychologist to ‘get mental help he needs in this big fight’ and that he needs to stop seeing us since we ‘badly influence’ him.

 

 **kennel:** That’s crazy! While we aren’t straight, we’re not asking or pressuring Albert to do bad stuff!

 

 **glue:** In the eyes of Al’s mom, us not being straight is already bad.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** How did Mr. DaSilva react to that?

**glue:** From what Al told me, his dad wasn’t going to agree with any of that. Because family counseling clearly isn’t helping and Al’s parents had different opinions about his pansexuality, they decided to split. For Mr. DaSilva, it’s a super tough choice because he loved his wife and both of them have been together since college. However, with his wife being quite hostile to Albert, he didn’t want to take risks where Al might feel threatened - someone had to take their son’s side on this.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Did Albert blame himself?

 

 **glue:** At first, Al did all the time. Even now, he sometimes does. Many parents, unfortunately, get a divorce. But it’s rare that they file for a divorce because their only kid is queer. However, you can tell that Mr. DaSilva really loves Albert a lot. I remember this one dinner I had with Albie and Mr. DaSilva; he said that while the divorce was a tragic ending, if it’s a choice between anything else and Al, his son will win. Albert will always win.

 

 **Purrr:** Has Albert’s parents ever went to a PFLAG meeting?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** PFLAG?

 

 **Purrr:** It’s a non-profit that helps out a lot of parents with queer kids!

 

 **glue:** During that same dinner I had with Albie and Mr. DaSilva, my bf said he brought it up at one point. Even Mr. DaSilva said was also open to it at the time but he told me that his wife isn’t open to attending any PFLAG meeting since she really did believe the minds of the parents there as they were “poisoned and clearly gave into their children’s rebelliousness that can be corrected.”

 

 **Dalmatian:** Wtf???

 

 **glue:** Exactly.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Good thing his dad left that bitch. She’s hopeless. And I’ll admit, I’m jealous of his DaSilva’s dad. I didn’t see at least one of my parents back me up when they realized I ain’t straight.

 

 **duckbill:** @skitty Hey Skittery! Cleared your schedule for this Valentine’s Day? I got Henry’s two set of clothes all packed in ready-to-go bags. Darcy says the same for your clothes.

 

 **skitty:** I did. My parents were wondering where you and Darcy are taking me and Henry this weekend...

 

 **Buttons Up:** You guys bought Henry and Skittery TWO sets of designer threads?

 

 **Darts:** Yeah. We want them to look fly! It’s a requirement for the double date we’re having this weekend. I have zero idea what Bill picked out for Henry though.

 

 **duckbill:** ^ Same with Skittery.

 

 **PUBG:** Henry and Skittery are such lucky peasants.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Why?

 

 **sale:** Whatever their double date will be, we can obviously expect fanciness since Bill and Darcy will be with them.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** “Make it fancy!” Rie of Tasty.

 

 **Times New Romance:** 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Can any of you guys try guessing what Hearst and Reid have up in their Armani sleeves?

 

 **spec sheet:** Because Bill and Darcy come from families that can afford just about anything, it’s very hard to pin down on what they’re up to.

 

 **duckbill:** @skitty Btw, can you drive us on our double date this weekend?

 

 **skitty:** Uh sure... but why?

 

 **duckbill:** I need to do quite a few calls for the double date. As for Darcy, he can’t drive since he’ll definitely want to get some sleep in the rear seats...

 

 **skitty:** Are we taking Darcy’s Mercedes?

 

 **duckbill:** No, because we’re using my dad’s freshly shipped car for the day.

 

 **skitty:** He bought another S-Class?

 

 **duckbill:** Uhhh... um... the car that replaced his Merc S-Class is a lot more special as I would say...

 

 **Pastrami:** Bill, what is my bf gonna be driving?

 

 **duckbill:** This [sedan](https://www.bentleymotors.com/en/models/new-flying-spur.html?cid=AP-M-19-RCM-ALWAYS-GOOG&utm_region=AP&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=SEA_Bentley_AlwaysOnSearch_01.01.19_31.12.19&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIj5K2g7yg5AIVVnRgCh2xmAcKEAAYASAAEgIVsvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds) in Moonbeam silver and 22s...

 

 **Nick Wilde:** A FUCKING BENTLEY?

 

 **sale:** Their double date is already shaping up to be super fancy!

 

 **Pastrami:** I suddenly couldn’t breathe at all...

 

 **skitty:** A Bentley? I’m game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think will happen on Valentine's Day? :)
> 
> Here's my tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	24. feel the passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferrari: This is false advertising! Gays can’t drive!
> 
> PUBG: But Henry’s bf definitely can.
> 
> Pastrami: And because of Skits’ skills behind the wheel, he definitely won the time-attack challenge.
> 
> crutch time: How?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time : 45 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - mic  
> Ike - IKEA  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> York - Yorktown  
> Hotshot - Flaming Shot  
> Oscar Delancey - Nick Wilde
> 
> Yes, this is a long chapter :)
> 
> ⚠️ This chapter has been rated mature by the author due to the discussion of selected characters that takes place here. ⚠️

 

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 12:33 p.m.**

 

 **Pastrami:** Hey people! 👋🏽

 

 **goo:** Dude! 😃 Where are you four rn?

 

 **Pastrami:** We’re at the Union Circuit in Connecticut, one of North America’s longest and most challenging racetracks. It’s also a very high-tech one too, NASCAR it is not. This huge racetrack complex’s just a few minutes outside of Bridgeport.

 

 **goo:** What are you and Skittery doing now?

 

 **Pastrami:** Having a gourmet lunch. Seriously, I’ve never had a burger this big or this good! Skits is having pasta with truffle cream sauce and a couple of bread sticks - he’s really enjoying it!

 

 **goo:** Why are you guys having that sort of food at a racetrack?

 

 **Pastrami:** We’re at a charity event full of teens from super rich families. I think it’s safe to say that Skits and I are pretty much the ones here who aren’t wealthy at all. As for the rest, almost every guest here is a kid of an uber rich socialite, a diplomat, a big time business mogul, an industrialist, or the heir to their family’s fortune.

 

 **Myrelurk:** That’s an intimidating set of people you have there.

 

 **Pastrami:** I know, and it’s pretty much the reason why both Bill and Darcy had to buy us designer clothes; so Skits and I can blend in together with this sort of crowd.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Can we all now see your designer clothes? I’m excited for that!

 

 **Pastrami:** The first two pics are from Darcy but the last pic is mine...

 

 **Pastrami** sent **MeandSkitteryinourfirstsetofdesignerclothesforthedaywhileinfrontofMr.Hearst’sBentleyFlyingSpur.png**

 

 **Pastrami** sent **MeandSkitteryinoursecondsetofdesignerclothesforthedaywhileinfrontofameanlookingblackAudiRS6Avant.png**

 

 **Pastrami** sent **SkitterydrivingMr.Hearst’sBentleyFlyingSpurintoConnecticutthismorning.png**

 

 **Pastrami:** The clothes we’re wearing as of now is shown with the Audi station wagon.

 

 **Ferrari:** 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥

 

 **Ferrari:** You two look really hot!!!

 

 **Buttons Up:** Skittery in the pink and white designer baseball bomber jacket is making me a jealous white twink. And damn, kabuki style Onitsuka Tigers? I’m fucking impressed.

 

 **spec sheet:** If you ask me, Skittery in those clothes looks like a bougie white boy version of Akio Asakura - if quite shy and definitely gay haha 😆.

 

 **goo:** @indicator Attractive temptation is very strong, please kiss me 🥺.

 

 **indicator:** Of course Mushy 😊.

 

 **Hawkbae:** ???

 

 **indicator:** When Mushy sees a girl or a guy he finds very attractive, he sometimes asks me to give him affection. He says it helps remind him that he’s in a healthy relationship with me!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Don’t you find it bad that Meyers looks at other people that way?

 

 **indicator:** Nope. He and I checkout guys together sometimes. Besides, it’s not like I can turn his attraction off.

 

 **goo:** ^ Reason # 747380 of why I love Louis ‘Blink’ Baletti: he’s understanding of my bisexuality 🥰.

 

 **smols:** So Henry, did Bill and Skittery go out racing?

 

 **Pastrami:** They did! In fact, the prizes of the race here today are donations to a charity or non-profit of their choice. But if they want money donated to their charity or non-profit of choice, they need to win at least one of the top three spots.

 

 **PUBG:** Basically, win 3rd, 2nd and 1st, right?

 

 **Pastrami:** Exactly!

 

 **smart gay:** How do they filter out the field?

 

 **Pastrami:** It’s unusual. They started out at 20 and they had to race 20 laps in a closed-off race course with these.

 

 **Pastrami** sent **YesthatisanoldToyotaCorollaontopofanoldToyotaAvalon.png**

 

 **crutch time:** What the heck?

 

 **Pastrami:** It’s called double-decker racing. The Toyota Avalon in the bottom has the gear and the pedals but has no steering wheel. That’s because all of the steering is done by the Corolla on top.

 

 **Pastrami:** Skits and Bill were put in the same car (cars?), with Skits on the bottom and Bill on top.

 

 **Ferrari:** “...With Skits on the bottom and Bill on top.” Perfectly balanced as it should be!!

 

 **smols:** Omg, ew..

 

 **indicator:** Race no...

 

 **Ferrari:** Race yes!

 

 **Dalmatian:** @Pastrami Ignore the innuendo and continue with your story.

 

 **Pastrami:** Okay, so long story short, Bill and Skittery grabbed first place in the double-decker racing. Basically, a car that managed to finish from first to fifth brings their operators to the semi-finals. That means 10 people qualify for the next round. However, they did have to compete individually in round 2.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** What did they do in round 2?

 

 **Pastrami:** Time Attack - basically, see who can go around the main 12.5 mile racetrack the fastest. And honestly, I did become really nervous for Skits when I realized how challenging Union Circuit is when they took us on a tour of it in that black Audi super wagon they keep here. My nervousness just shot up when even more Skits and Bill had to drive around in this.

 

 **Pastrami** sent **ThatredR33Skylineisveryfast.png**

 

 **Times New Romance:** !!!

 

 **Times New Romance:** @spec sheet Hey babe, isn’t that the car you use in the racing game at the arcades?

 

 **spec sheet:** It is! An R33! But mine’s purple.

 

 **Pastrami:** @skitty Baby, I know your enjoying your pasta and breadsticks rn but do you think you can explain how that Nissan drove? 😘

 

 **skitty:** I can explain ☺️.

 

 **Jackscrew:** How many horses is that thing packing?

 

 **skitty:** 500HP and that power is sent through all four wheels via the ATTESA E-TS Pro all-wheel drive system. That is  very much a tuned GT-R.

 

 **sale:** That’s even more powerful than Bill’s Porsche!

 

 **spec sheet:** Was that car a manual?

 

 **skitty:** A 5-speed manual! 😄 It was so much fun to drive - even during the practice laps.

 

 **goo:** You know how to drive a stick?!!

 

 **skitty:** I do. But I don’t exactly like the reality of owning car with one because I don’t like changing gears in NYC traffic. Not helping is that car’s that come with a manual are rare these days. But if I feel like my stick shift skill is getting a bit rusty, I sometimes ask dad for the keys to his Honda Accord since it has a manual.

 

 **Ferrari:** This is false advertising! Gays can’t drive!

 

 **PUBG:** But Henry’s bf definitely can.

 

 **Pastrami:** And because of Skits’ skills behind the wheel, he definitely won the time-attack challenge.

 

 **crutch time:** How?

 

 **skitty** sent **Finalresultsforthetime-attackchallenge.png**

 ****

**spec sheet:** “1st place: Laurin Skoda” Nice! 👍🏿

 

 **skitty:** Thanks Specs 😊.

 

 **Ferrari:** Even more false advertising!!! But still, the fact the next fastest guy was four seconds behind you is amazing.

 

 **Buttons Up:** I see ‘William Hearst’ in 7th place on that list too. But why is Bill not highlighted in gold?

 

 **Pastrami:** Bill’s out. He can’t compete anymore. Only the people with the top three time-attack times can go on to the final challenge.

 

 **smart gay:** What’s the final challenge then?

 

 **skitty:** A one-lap race between three completely different cars, which all have 650HP. I have to do a lot of practice laps in the car I drew from a choice of three random envelopes.

 

 **smart gay:** Is that a good idea? To let three teenagers loose on a racetrack in a cold February with high horsepower cars?

 

 **skitty:** Because it’s winter, the track is closed to tourists and tourist drives. The only time you can drive on the track this time of year is like today, called a “track day.” And even then, you’ll need a legit track car too so there isn’t a lot of space that has to be shared with the public rn. As for the time-attack GT-R I drove and the three cars that will be going around, they’re fitted with mandatory Michelin Pilot Alpin winter performance tires.

 

 **Hawkbae:** What are the three cars that will race look like?

 

 **skitt** sent **AjetblackPorsche911TurboS.png**

 

 **skitty** sent **ApearlwhiteNissanGT-RR35Nismo.png**

 

 **skitty** sent **ArestomoddedmidnightblueNissanS30FairladyZ.png**

 

 **PUBG:** All those cars look like serious business. Which did you get?

 

 **skitty:** The blue one.

 

 **Myrelurk:** What is it?

 

 **skitty:** It’s a restomodded late 1970s Nissan Fairlady Z.

 

 **Yorktown:** Restomodded?

 

 **skitty:** While the look is last century, it’s a thoroughly modern car. Carbon Fiber body panels, new independent suspension systems and the core chassis of it is significantly stiffer. Powering that Z is the same twin-turbo V6 and twin-clutch gearbox found in that white R-35. It has air bags and huge Brembo brakes all around now. That old Z even has push-button start function and an all-new roll cage that’s integrated into it’s chassis too.

 

 **Ferrari:** Does it have like a stereo and air-conditioning?

 

 **skitty:** Dual Zone climate control, 10 speaker audio, a fairly large responsive touchscreen that has Android Auto and Apple CarPlay, a slick digital instrument cluster, wireless phone charging, USB-C ports, a center console box that can be cooled and my favorite: ergonomic cup holders that can be chilled or heated. It also has one-touch power windows, an electric trunk lid, LED taillights and new laser headlights, front and rear parking sensors with a backup camera. Also in it are comfy Sparco SPX seats, a flat-bottom steering wheel and additional sound-deadening for a more pleasant ride.

 

 **skitty** sent **10 exterior shots of his Fairlady Z partner car.**

 

 **skitty** sent **9 interior shots of his Fairlady Z partner car.**

 

 **Nick Wilde:** You guys weren’t joking when you said that Skittery dude was a car nut.

 

 **Pastrami:** I find it adorable when my bf nerds out on cars! He reminds me of me whenever I discover new sandwich combinations that taste good!

 

 **smart gay:** It’s also a good indication on how very perceptive and eagle-eyed Skittery actually is.

 

 **goo:** And we have to admit, that does look like a really sweet ride.

 

 **Yorktown:** I noticed that the car has a little rotary switch thing on the steering wheel, like it has a sun, cloud, race flag and Japanese characters. What does it do?

 

 **skitty:** It’s the drive mode selection. It can change the Z’s personality. The blue  Z has four drive modes; sun is for Tour, cloud is for Inclement, the racing flag is for Competition, and the most terrifying of all, the Japanese characters stand for Akuma.

 

 **spec sheet:** Wait, is that car inspired by...?

 

 **skitty:** WMMT’s infamous Devil Z? It is. In fact, did you notice anything about the cars I’m competing against?

 

 **spec sheet:** Oh shit... they’re like the modern descendants of the cars from the franchise! It’s the Blackbird, Devil Z and the Reina’s GT-R up against each other!!!

 

 **Jackscrew:** Why are you suddenly calling Skittery’s partner car a Devil Z?

 

 **spec sheet:** In Midnight Maximum Tune, the protagonist Akio Asakura is the owner of a Z-car called Akuma no Zetto, which means Devil Z in English. Akuma in Japanese means Devil. Still, I’m not sure why the Z-car Skittery will be driving has an ‘Akuma mode’ then again, the WMMT Devil Z is way more analog compared to Skittery’s real-life, precision-age interpretation.

 

 **skitty:** Yeah, this is a modern version of the Devil Z. It’s high-tech headlights and taillights plus the MOMO wheels it has are exterior giveaways that’s it’s not trying to emulate Akio Asakura’s Devil Z. The feature set I mentioned is aimed to make it a great daily driver and not just be a great racing machine.

 

 **Red Riot:** Have you driven around in it?

 

 **skitty:** I did so I can get a sense of it's nature and in Akuma mode, it’s a Devil alright. It just begs you to go even faster and the feel of it is very addictive. The tuning house that built this partner Z of mine and the red time-attack R33, Ghost Works, delivered one hell of a car. The drive modes it has totally changes its personality.

 

 **sale:** How?

 

 **skitty:** In Tour mode, the car has 500 HP and is relaxed; the custom all-wheel drive system it has sends 60 percent of the power to the rear. In Inclement mode, it still has 500 HP but the power is now split 50:50 to the front and rear wheels for grip. In Competition mode, the car is now going to produce 650 HP but power’s still split 50:50 between the front and rear wheels for traction. But in Akuma mode, it still makes 650 HP but 75 percent of the power will go to the rear wheels. In addition, all of the safety stability nannies will disengage. If you put racing fuel instead of premium, the car is going to produce an additional 100 HP. Don’t worry, my partner Devil Z only has premium in it. Additionally, it can sustain a top speed of 212 mph for 15 mins.

 

 **glue:** While you’re shy, you’re a very brave gay Skittery. That car sounds so insane...

 

 **indicator:** Did you drive with Henry in it?

 

 **Pastrami:** After my first run with Skits in the red Skyline GT-R, I decided to not take any chances. Why? When the time-attack challenge results were still being tallied and verified, Bill approached the Ghost Works guy who trained him and Skits about the car. He said to the Ghost Works guy that he and Skits wanted to show us (me and Darcy) on how fast it can reach 125 mph and how fast it can stop from that speed.

 

 **skitty:** For the record, I wasn’t part of Bill’s plan. But the idea is that Bill and I will show Darcy and Henry on how fast it can go and how hard it can stop on a dime.

 

 **Red Riot:** Please tell us you have vids.

 

 **Pastrami:** We do, unfortunately. If you checkout our Snap and Insta stories, the vids of that experience which shows all four of us are there. Apparently, they stuck a GoPro inside the time-attack GT-R.

 

 **smols:** I actually seen those vids and it looked they were having fun, except for Henry who was terrified. It’s fucking hilarious! 🤣 🤣 🤣

 

 **glue:** Send it here, I wanna see!!!

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Me too!

 

 **Pastrami:** Fine...

 

 **Pastrami** sent **ExteriorviewofBilllaunchingtheredtime-attackR33alongsideDarcy.mov**

 

 **Pastrami** sent **InteriorviewofBilllaunchingtheredtime-attackR33alongsideDarcy.mov**

 

 **glue:** That looks like a ton of fun!!! And the muffler spitting fire is so cool!

 

 **spec sheet:** Bill and Darcy looked like they had a great time too!

 

 **Pastrami:** Then...

 

 **Pastrami** sent **ExteriorviewofSkitterylaunchingtheredtime-attackR33withHenry.mov**

****

**Pastrami** sent **InteriorviewofSkitterylaunchingtheredtime-attackR33withHenry.mov**

 

 **PUBG:** HAHAHAHAHAHA 🤣 😂 🤣 😂

 

 **Jackscrew:** I CAN’T BREATHE!

 

 **Ferrari:** I AM DECEASED FROM MY CACKLING.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Skittery was obviously enjoying but on the other hand, Henry’s life flashed before his eyes.

 

 **Pastrami:** I nearly shit my pants when Skittery did that! Then when he braked, it felt like my organs were rearranged!

 

 **crutch time:** At least you experienced that with Skittery! He looked so happy in the video!

 

 **Pastrami:** That is true... 😊

 

 **skitty:** I was really happy.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Where’s Darcy and Bill btw?

 

 **Pastrami:** They’re back in our large Airstream trailer being... busy with each other. Darcy is handling a different sort of stick.

 

 **smart lesbian:** I now regret asking...

 

 **goo:** C’mon Sarah! It is Valentine’s Day after all!

 

 **smart lesbian:** Yeah, but that doesn’t automatically mean sex.

 

 **Yorktown:** Really? My friends back in the Philippines who were born on a day in November would say otherwise, and there’s quite a few of them.

 

 **IKEA:** Oh damn...

 

 **smols:** Oh my god...

 

 **crutch time:** I’m just....

 

 **PUBG:** York no...

 

 **Jackscrew:** York yes... 😂

 

 **skitty:** @Pastrami Can we go back to the buffet? I finished my pasta and breadsticks. I now want more of it and some meatballs too.

 

 **Pastrami:** Lets! I’ve been wanting to try out the gourmet Philly cheesesteak they have here!

 

 **skitty:** Yay!

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[The Breakfast Club]**

**Saturday, 2:12 p.m.**

 

 **Pastrami:** I’m back in the day trailer they assigned us and I’m so stuffed.

 

 **Hawkbae:** At least your stuffed full of the fresh food made from the finest of ingredients.

 

 **Pastrami:** True that... my peasant stomach and taste buds are happy 😊.

 

 **Red Riot:** Is the trailer nice?

 

 **Pastrami:** Yeah, this Airstream trailer they assigned us into is huge and nice. Bigger than a lot of the apartments in NY. And because they have to put in rich kids here, it’s luxurious af and it’s stocked with premium snacks.

 

 **Pastrami** sent **AbreiflookaroundthehugeandniceAirstreamtrailer.mov**

 

 **spec sheet:** Whoa... 😮 It does look snazzy.

 

 **Pastrami:** I’m taking all the snacks in here since it's paid for already anyway.

 

 **goo:** Wait, did I see Bill and Darcy on the large bed in that Airstream?

 

 **Pastrami:** Yeah, it’s them.

 

 **spec sheet:** So did Bill really...?

 

 **Pastrami:** Fuck Darcy? Yes and while it wasn’t intentional, I did see Darcy has a load of bruises and bites on him when I decided to check on them. I left them a note saying that if they needed to eat, they can go head to the event building for the buffet.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** So while we’re in the topic of sex... uh, me and Benjie did it.

 

 **goo:** Really? You and Buttons finally...?

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Yeah...

 

 **spec sheet:** Congrats Jo!

 

 **Red Riot:** Yeah! Congrats!!

 

 **Times New Romance:** How did it feel JoJo?

**JoJo’s Circus:** It felt really good. After we were done, Benjie and I cuddled up with me big-spooning him. And God, is it possible to feel this protective of him? Like I don’t want bad stuff happening to him and never wanting to let him go?

 

 **goo:** JoJo, that’s natural! That what I feel after I smash Blink!

 

 **spec sheet:** ^ Same with Ro.

 

 **Times New Romance:** My Specs is right about that! 🥰

 

 **goo:** See Jo? You’re feeling that way about Buttons because he’s special to you; he’s your sun and moon. And just the knowledge of Buttons feeling safe whenever you surround him with your body is super comforting. There’s also some great things to be said whenever your S.O. lies their head on your chest so they can listen to your heartbeat.

 

 **spec sheet:** It’s the heart melting stuff like that which makes me fall deeper for Ro even more. The same heart melting stuff also makes me have a very strong drive to be the one who keeps Ro safe even if I never feel the need for security myself.

 

 **Times New Romance:** I guarantee all you guys that I feel safe and sound right  in Specs’ (amazing) arms ☺️.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Damn, Mush, Romeo and Specs makes me want to cuddle Charlie rn. I need my chinchilla of a boyfriend...

 

 **Red Riot:** Same with Elmer! I want to cuddle the fuck out of him!

 

 **Pastrami:** I suddenly need to hold my ball of a boyfriend and be protective of him. Too bad I can’t do that rn 😔.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Hey, at least Skittery is happy driving super fast right?

 

 **Pastrami:** True, I haven’t seen Skittery this happy in a while. And when we had lunch together, Skits said he missed the calming feeling that driving brings him. And by driving, Skittery actually means blasting down the open roads.

 

 **Hawkbae:** You’re a lucky guy Henry 🍀. I know quite a few guys on YouTube who‘ll kill just to date someone like your bf. He’s quiet but the things he capable of says so much more than that.

 

 **Pastrami:** True. I don’t think I can go imagine my life without him at my side now...

 

 **Red Riot:** Sounds like someone here is falling in love!

 

 **Pastrami:** Shut up Al 😂.

 

 **Times New Romance:** @JoJo’s Circus I know you’ve bottomed and topped before so I have to ask; top or bottom?

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I see myself as a vers so I could be happy either way. But if I had to choose in Benjie’s case, I want me to be the one nailing him. Also, I’m not sure why Blink decided to give me and Buttons lectures on sex ed out of the blue.

 

 **Red Riot:** Blink’s probably wants you two to just have a refresher. Remember, this is Benjamin Davenport’s very first time after all.

 

 **spec sheet:** Where are you now, Jo? Still in bed with Buttons?

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** No, I’m down in the kitchen, Buttons is still sleeping. I left the sweater I was wearing for him to wear. It’s also good that all my siblings and parents aren’t in the house rn.

 

 **Pastrami:** Yeah, you taking your bf’s virginity would def be impossible...

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** And the kitchen is a fucking mess too. My mom would kill me if she saw it.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Messy kitchen?!

 

 **Red Riot:** Who are you and what’ve you done with the real JoJo?

 

 **Pastrami:** Seriously tho, why’s the kitchen chaotic?

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** We’re having a small steak dinner party! Myron, Mike, Price, Ike, Jack and Davey are coming over. They gave me money to shop for cuts of steak they can afford. As for me and Benjie, I made sure that our cuts were the best; he’ll love the sirloin steak cuts I chose! I’m also making seafood pasta too.

 

 **goo:** That would explain why my dad said you came in my family’s deli shop buying a ton of beef!

 

 **Red Riot:** Wow, a steak party sounds super tasty 😋. Wish me and Elmer can go...

 

 **spec sheet:** ???

 

 **spec sheet:** Al, don’t you remember? We have our own steak party too. Both you and Elmer were invited by Sniper.

 

 **spec sheet:** Oh shit, I almost forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me dude!

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** You guys too?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Yeah! But Kath already bought the steak cuts for us. I’m cooking all the steak but helping me in the kitchen is Specs, Kath and Sarah.

 

 **spec sheet:** While we’re cooking in the kitchen, Al and Elmer can go watch a movie or show along with Smalls and Sniper.

 

 **Pastrami:** Shouldn’t they try helping in the kitchen?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Remember when Al put Kevin C’s designer Goorin Bros. hat and nearly cut it because he wanted to eat it?

 

 **Pastrami:** But he was stoned!

 

 **Times New Romance:** I’m still not taking any chances.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** What are the beef cuts did Kath buy?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Large cuts of black label Wagyu ribeye caps.

 

J **oJo’s Circus:** Whoa! Kath’s going all out on the steaks, huh?

 

 **Times New Romance:** That’s why I’m gonna treat those cuts with respect and compassion! And instead of the usual mashed potato side, I’m going to guide Sarah and Specs on making my family’s buttered herb rice. Kath will be making her signature apple pie.

 

 **Hawkbae:** That sounds fucking amazing.

 

 **Red Riot:** How ‘bout you Finch? You and Crutchie have plans?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Giving each other head obviously.

 

 **Red Riot:** Lmao 😂

 

 **Hawkbae:** But yeah, we have other plans too! We’re having a small dinner party over in Brooklyn at Spot’s place. Spot invited me, Charlie, Hotshot, York, Tommy Boy, Kenny, Oscar and Barney. And yes, expect Race to be there too.

 

 **Red Riot:** Wait... Race and Oscar in the same room? Is Spot crazy?

 

 **Hawkbae:** It’s not just a Valentine’s Day dinner party, it’s also Spot's tactic that will help integrate Oscar and Barney into our group better. Me and Tommy Boy are there to act as muscle too just in case things don’t go out as planned.

 

 **Times New Romance:** It makes sense to force them get along though. During rehearsals, Race’s Riff and Oscar’s Tony in our WSS school production have this weird chemistry since it started. But that became worse when Oscar was added to our group chat. Their past tension as rivals is affecting the musical and all of that is showing.

 

 **Hawkbae:** That explains some parts of it then. But while Race doesn’t talk to Oscar at school, he did seem okay with him being added here lately.

**Times New Romance:*** Race is acting as if Oscar was never added by Spot in the main chat. While I know Oscar did a lot of not so nice things to him, I do not like the fact Race is being a dick to him when Oscar is really trying to turn into a new leaf here.

 

 **Red Riot:** I agree. I think Race has to give Oscar a chance - or at least make some sort of truce with him so the two of them don’t affect our production of West Side Story that much.

 

 **Pastrami:** So past the secret agenda of making Race and Oscar get along, what’s the food over there in Brooklyn going to look like?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Hotshot says he’s going to bring some Korean BBQ cuts. He asked Spot to set up a griddle where we can cook ‘em. York will take care of cooking that awesome Filipino garlic rice dish Romeo sometimes makes for us. Oscar is bringing pierogis too.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Siraan ng diet lmao.

 

 **Red Riot:** ???

 

 **Times New Romance:** It’s Tagalog for we’re ruining diets 😂 .

 

 **goo:** Today’s Valentine’s Day, there’s no such thing as diets. It’s a myth!

 

 **Pastrami:** Mood.

**Pastrami:** Btw, Finch was awesome in his YouTube music video (as usual) but I was very surprised by Mush’s singing. It was really good!

 

 **goo:** Thanks! UwU

 

 **Red Riot:** Did Blink and Crutchie cry when they watched it?

 

 **Hawkbae:** They did! And that’s what me and Mush we’re looking for!

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Them singing Only Us from DEH is bound to make both Blink and Crutchie swoon!

 

 **spec sheet:** I actually laughed at how low-key protective both Finch and Mush were at the beginning. You know, in the part they were holding iPads that had a clear picture of Blink and Crutchie?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Oh yeah... I caught that! It was sweet and funny!!

 

 **goo:** Protective?

 

 **spec sheet:** Finch: “As you all know, I am in a relationship with Charlie. Now, I will use my bow and arrows on any guy who tries to take him away from me...”

 

 **spec sheet:** Mush: “I’m Nick Meyers but Finch here and our other friends call me Mush! I’m dating a guy named Louis but we call him Blink! He’s mine.”

 

 **Hawkbae:** So that’s what my viewers in the comment sections were talking about!

 

 **Pastrami:** Do you guys mind if I nap first? I feel a food coma coming up...

 

 **Red Riot:** Go ahead dude. You're having an exciting day over there.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Yeah! Go get some sleep! It’ll do your body good!

 

 **Pastrami:** Thanks guys! 😄

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[GoodBelly Juice Squad]**

**Saturday, 2:40 p.m.**

 

 **Ferrari:** So I just had amazing sex with Spot and it made me wonder...

 

 **smart gay:** Wonder about...?

 

 **Ferrari:** I was wondering if Kenny and Buttons already gave their v-cards to their bfs.

 

 **smart gay:** Why am I only knowing about this now?

 

 **indicator:** You were out of commission.

 

 **smart gay:** Out of commission?

 

 **kennel:** You weren’t exactly in the best mental state when Jack got really hurt by Morris last Wednesday.

 

 **Buttons Up:** So Race asked Blink and Romeo to help me and Kenny in that department for the mean time.

 

 **smart gay:** Normally, I’d be against this but good job Race. You assigned people who can maturely carry out those sort of discussions.

 

 **Ferrari:** I’M ACTUALLY BEING PRAISED BY MOM. I AM SO GETTING A SCREENSHOT OF THIS!!!

 

 **Darts:** So Buttons and Kenny finally got the D?

 

 **Buttons Up:** Yup!

 

 **kennel:** Yeah!

 

 **Times New Romance:** How did it feel for you two?

 

 **Buttons Up:** I think I mentioned here that JoJo is... um quite hung. I’ll admit I was scared but once we actually started doing it, damn did it feel so good!

 

 **kennel:** I just loved how Tommy was concerned for me. I felt so cared for 🥰. He also felt really thick down there.

 

 **indicator:** Congrats on the sex you two!

 

 **Ferrari** sent **congratsonthesex.gif**

 

 **smart gay:** @Buttons Up @kennel Did you two get tested first before all of this happened?

 

 **kennel:** I did! Romeo helped me out there!

 

 **Buttons Up:** ^ Same with Blink.

 

 **smart gay:** Did you two use protection?

 

 **kennel:** We did and we also used a lot of extra lube like Romeo advised me too.

 

 **Buttons Up:** We did use extra lube but we didn’t use the box of Durex Mush and Blink got us...

 

 **indicator:** Wait, why?!

 

 **smart gay:** Benjamin Davenport.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Let me explain!

 

 **Buttons Up:** The condoms that Mush and Blink gave us were too snug for Jo so we ended up not using them... I am giving them away later this evening.

 

 **indicator:** Oh my...

 

 **Ferrari:** Press f to pay mad respect for Buttons on taking something like that during his very first rodeo.

 

 **Darts:** f

 

 **indicator:** f

 

 **Times New Romance:** f

 

 **glue:** f

 

 **crutch time:** f

 

 **kennel:** f

 

 **smart gay:** Fine... f

 

 **Ferrari:** Hey Darcy, are you still in bed with Bill?

 

 **Darts:** Nope. I’m applying concealer on my neck. Bill’s still in the trailer’s shower. We’re gonna have late lunch once we’re ready to head out.

 

 **kennel:** Trailer?

 

 **Darts:** We’re assigned big Airstream trailers here so we have a place to crash in the meantime. Or in my case, a place where Bill can fuck me good in private.

 

 **crutch time:** Where are Henry and Skittery?

 

 **Darts:** From the note Henry made us, Skittery is doing more practice laps with the partner car he got. Henry himself is napping rn.

 

 **smart gay:** When is the one lap race going to start?

 

 **Darts:** A couple of hours or so. Bill told me earlier that Skittery and the two people he’s competing against have to practice and get a good feel of their partner car. Those are high-powered machines after all.

 

 **Darts:** Now that you all know where I am rn, where are you guys?

 

 **crutch time:** At the archery range. My bf’s sharpening his accuracy like always but I have a secret agenda in mind.

 

 **indicator:** You’re planning to blow Finch in the changing rooms, aren’t you?

 

 **crutch time:** How’d you know?

 

 **indicator:** We’re horny teenage gays and it’s Valentine’s Day; quite a number of people are willing to do some crazy shit with their S.O.’s today.

 

 **indicator:** Anyway, Mush and I are at my place rn. We’re trying to assemble a large IKEA dresser. Maybe I’ll try to get him to screw me later.

 

 **Darts:** Of course 😂.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Me and Specs are already had two rounds of it ☺️. I’m at Wegmans with him, Sarah and Kath. I am not expecting a third round but still, I’m not against having one either.

 

 **Ferrari:** Damn Romeo, you and Specs are fucking insatiable.

 

 **Times New Romance:** We feel the passion for each other 🔥. It’s one of the reasons why my bond with him is very strong!

 

 **glue:** How do you guys initiate stuff? I’m at Game Stop rn with Al and we’re here for video games but I do want to blow him.

 

 **smart gay:** I can give you advice Elmer. I do have sometimes have urges like that whenever I’m with Jack.

 

 **glue:** Really? Thanks Dave!

 

 **smart gay:** No problem.

 

 **Darts:** How ‘bout you Davey? You and Jack went at it?

 

 **smart gay:** We did. I’m just annoyed with myself since I forgot to tell him to not bite me on the neck. I’m very much out of concealer and the mark he left is going to show later.

 

 **crutch time:** Oh yeah, Jack says that you bruise easily.

 

 **smart gay:** Don’t get me wrong. I do love him being quite rough with me but the mark he left me like this is going to get more than a few questions later.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Wear a turtle neck then!

 

 **smart gay:** I’m at his place, remember?

 

 **Ferrari:** Try to see if Jack has a turtle neck! It’s really comforting to wear your bf’s sweater or shirt! I actually have one of Spot’s hoodies on me rn!!

 

 **smart gay:** While Jack’s warm scent is comforting, his warm clothes will not be doing me any favors when we head out. For starters, my build is more svelte and Jack‘s build is more brawny. This means his clothes, whenever I wear them, tend to be loose on me. While that makes for comfortable lounge wear, it also means I’m going to look ridiculous whenever I decide to go out. Another problem with his warm clothes is that they’re going to not give me the insulation I want thanks to the aforementioned loose fitting. It’s a good thing that my clothes still very much presentable but they’re definitely not covering the bite Jack gave me.

 

 **Ferrari:** So why does Spot’s hoodie fit me pretty well?

 

 **Buttons Up:** To be fair Race, Jack and Davey are quite close when it comes to height, with Davey having an advantage by a couple of inches. However, due to their body build differences, Davey will find Jack’s clothes loose on him. On the other hand, while you and Spot have a significant difference in body build, the big height difference you two also have does counteract that.

 

 **Ferrari:** How?

 

 **Buttons Up:** While Spot has a brawny  build, his height, somehow, counteracts his need for bigger clothes - I think he’s a medium but the sleeves need to be a bit larger thanks to his railgun arms.

 

 **Ferrari:** Oh that explains it! I’m also a medium! But the sleeves don’t cling on my arms that much too!

 

 **glue:** What’s Spot doing rn?

 

 **Ferrari:** His prepping some stuff for a small Valentine’s Day dinner! I’m vaping at the roof of Spotty’s house since I feel like I needed it.

 

 **crutch time:** How’d you get on the roof?

 

 **Ferrari:** His bedroom window makes it easy to go onto the roof. Me and Spot hangout here sometimes - it also makes for a great place to cuddle up with him and stargaze at night.

 

 **Darts:** What’s this dinner party I’m just only knowing now?

 

 **indicator:** JoJo, Spot and Kath are all hosting one.

 

 **Darts:** Who’s going to who?

 

 **Buttons Up:** JoJo’s going to have Myron, Mike, Price, Ike, Jack and Davey over. Btw @indicator you and Mush want to come over?

 

 **indicator:** I’ll see what piece of steak me and Mush can get from the Meyers’ deli shop. Or at the very least, what our wallets will let us get.

 

 **kennel:** Can’t you two get free pieces of the best steak cuts from the deli shop of Mush’s fam.?

 

 **indicator:** Mush says that the steaks are flying out of there today. Besides, a free steak for me and him also means that his fam doesn’t make coin.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Speaking of steaks, Kath got all of us a large piece of super fancy ones! I’ll be cooking all of them!

 

 **Ferrari:** Large fancy steaks?

 

 **Times New Romance:** She bought black label Wagyu ribeye caps!

 

 **Darts:** OMG, those are great cuts! I now know what I’m getting for my late lunch!

 

 **crutch time:** Lucky...

 

 **smart gay:** Who’ll be there?

 

 **glue:** Kath, Sarah, Sniper, Smalls, me, Albie, Romeo and Specs!

 

 **glue:** But who’s trekking over there in Brooklyn later, Race?

 

 **Ferrari:** Spot invited Crutchie, Finch, Hotshot, York, Tommy Boy and Kenny.

 

 **crutch time:** We’re taking a Lyft XL over to Brooklyn! Patrick said he’ll be the one covering the cost for that.

 

 **Buttons Up:** What are you guys going to have?

 

 **Ferrari:** Korean BBQ and the Filipino garlic rice dish we love, this is all thanks to Hotshot and York respectively!

 

 **indicator:** Remember to have a lot of gochujang sauce!

 

 **kennel:** Hey, did no one invite Oscar and Barney Peanuts?

 

 **glue:** Yeah, did no one invite them? I haven’t been hearing anything from any soul from our group.

 

 **Ferrari:** I think so. No one wants their happy Valentine’s Day to be destroyed by a Delancey.

 

 **smart gay:** Race, can you please just try getting along with Oscar? Help him out here, he’s trying to make peace with you.

 

 **glue:** Yeah, Barney told me that he’s on good terms with Kevin C. and Elliot Sanders now. He, Oscar, Kevin C. and  talked Elliot talked out some stuff over at Jacobi’s yesterday.

 

 **Ferrari:** While I don’t consider him as a friend, I am trying to be civil with him. Isn’t that enough?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Yeah, you and Oscar don’t fight anymore but it’s clear that you two still have this weird tension that people can feel. Also, that tension I mentioned is affecting WSS.

 

 **Ferrari:** How? We memorize our lines, keep up with the choreography and go along with Sarah’s director instructions.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Race, from the sidelines, I can clearly see that you have strained chemistry with Oscar. As of this time, I’m so not sure if Oscar’s Tony and your Riff is up to the job.

 

 **Ferrari:** Fine, I’ll try to get along with him soon.

 

 **Times New Romance:** If that’s what you want...

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 5:40 p.m.**

 

 **Pastrami:** Ugh, this is so painful 😖.

 

 **Myrelurk:** ¿Lo que es doleroso?

 

 **Pastrami:** The suspense! It’s killing me!

 

 **Dalmatian:** Suspense on?

 

 **Pastrami:** The final one-lap race Skits got in! Bill, Darcy and I don’t know who won but there are results already!

 

 **Dalmatian:** Just find Skittery then. He can tell you three.

 

 **duckbill:** Skittery is in a room with the two other people he competed in. They kept them away from the main crowd so they won’t be able to spill info.

 

 **Yorktown:** Was that really necessary?

 

 **duckbill:** It definitely isn’t but I do see what the event runners are going for here.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Which is?

 

 **duckbill:** A suspenseful and entertaining win. There are camera tracking cars here. Before he was escorted into the isolation room, Skittery mentioned to us three about a couple of cars that were essentially camera rigs. The cars used was a Mercedes GLE class and a Porsche Panamera, both were blacked out. We three went looking around for the cars Skittery described and he was right; they’re here - parked away from the main event area.

 

 **duckbill** sent **AmatteblackMercedesGLE63pursuitcamerarig.png**

**duckbill** sent **AmatteblackPorschePanameraTurboScamerachasecar.png**

 

 **Hawkbae:** 😍 😍 😍 😍

 

 **Hawkbae:** I now want one of each...

 

 **crutch time:** What did they use those camera cars for?

 

 **Darts:** A trailer that showcases all the three competing cars and a starter intro before the actual race, according to the Ghost Works guy who trained Skittery in his partner car.

 

 **duckbill:** The Ghost Works guy also said that the production team that used  those two camera cars had to put in stats in the video so we can get a sense of how hard they were pushing the car.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** How can we watch?

 

 **Pastrami** sent a link: **UnionCircuitModernMaximumTuneThreewayRaceTeamDevilZ.YouTubeLivestream**

 

 **Pastrami:** Support my boyfriend!

 

 **PUBG:** I haven’t seen Henry get this excited for something that isn’t a sandwich or sandwich ingredient 😂.

 

 **mic:** Duh! This is Skittery we’re talking about!

 

 **IKEA:** Yeah, Henry really cares for his bf!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** The MC should just show  the damn video, stop with all the talking and shit.

 

 **spec sheet:** Okay, they’re showing a trailer now for the three cars...

 

 **kennel:** Victor Tirona- Blackbird. Keturah Carmen - Nissan GT-R NISMO. Laurin Skoda - Devil Z.

 

 **talented boy:** Whoever took those colored headshots of theirs, I need to speak with them. They look 🔥.

 

 **Times New Romance:** SAME.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Oh man, that trailer makes it look so exciting!

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Aww, the preview’s over... 🙁

 

 **duckbill:** Don’t worry Hotshot, there’s still to come haha.

 

 **Yorktown:** Did I hear that right?!! The first placer GETS $2 MILLION?!!!

 

 **Darts:** For a non-profit or charity! So whoever wins this race, the non-profit or charity of their choice will get $2 million - they will not see a single cent of that money.

 

 **Myrelurk:** ^ That applies to whoever gets second ($1 million) and third place ($500,000), right?

 

 **Darts:** It does!

 

 **smart gay:** Why do rich people need big events like this for them to actively donate money that they clearly have?

 

 **Purrr:** If you want a very rich person to give money, you need to butter them up. But when they do give out money at events like that, expect an extremely fat check. How do I know this? I have my own share of charity events that I need to attended.

 

 **smols:** Omg, they’re finally going to show the video!!!

 

 **PUBG:** No matter what happens after that video, Skittery is still the best driver we know.

 

 **Darts:** Agreed!

 

 **Ferrari:** HOLY CRAP, THE VIDEO OF THEIR RACE IS FUCKING STARTING.

 

 **kennel:** “United States (CT), Union Circuit - clockwise. Start Ramp - Eagle Ramp...”

 

 **smart gay:** “Now, we are in the midst of speed. Nothing more...”

 

 **smart lesbian:** I love how ominous that quote sounds.

 

 **Red Riot:** DAT INTRO CUTSCENE THO...

 

 **Hawkbae:** I’m just nutting at that intro’s camera angles and movement. Also the trance techno background music and them light trail effects? 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻 👏🏻

 

 **duckbill:** If you’re wondering what that track is, look for [WMMT6: Sunriser](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VJxeK4JAUA)!

 

 **Hawkbae:** Thanks Bill!

 

 **Jackscrew:** What do the shaking white Japanese characters mean?

 

 **duckbill:** Those katakana characters translates into “Get ready” in English.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Let’s go Skittery!!! This is so exciting!!!

 

 **spec sheet:** Like Maximum Tune, it’s a rolling start at 75mph and even if it’s day time as of taping, their lights are on...

 

 **Times New Romance:** “Put gear in 2.”

 

 **Red Riot:** “3..2..1.. GO!”

 

 **glue:** So while, the race is ongoing and stuff, can someone explain the info and stats I’m seeing?

 

 **duckbill: Top left -** “‘Til goal” means the distance until they reach the finish line. It also records the time it took for them to go around this lap. **Top right -**   this displays advantage over Skittery’s opponents; red means he’s behind and blue means he’s ahead. **Lower left -** this displays what gear he’s in and it shows a small navi map of the track too. **Lower right -** it displays his speed, name, the logo of his Devil Z partner car, and the 650 horsepower stat. **Middle right -** that’s a digital tachometer and a digital boost gauge.

 

 **smart gay:** While we’re seeing an over-the-hood, behind-the-windshield view of the race, why’s there a video feed where we see the dashboard and Skittery’s face?

 

 **duckbill:** That GoPro is there so we can see how Skittery is driving the Z.

 

 **crutch time:** How’s Skittery going through the gears if he’s not reaching down for the gear?

 

 **duckbill:** Like the Blackbird and the R-35 he’s against, it’s a DCT or a twin-clutch gearbox. The way he changes a gear are through the metal paddles located on his Z’s steering column.

 

 **goo:** Look at Skittery fly down that road!

 

 **indicator:** 178mph!!!

 

 **smols:** That’s a brutal slow down from 178mph!!

 

 **IKEA:** SKITTERY JUST POWERSLIDE INTO THAT TURN, HOLY SHIT.

 

 **mic:** SKSKSKSKSKSKS.

 

 **sale:** HE JUST NEEDS TO OVERTAKE THE BLACKBIRD NOW ASFDGHJKL.

 

 **Ferrari:** C’mon Devil Z, let’s get sickening! Take our gay friend to sweet, sweet victory!

 

 **Dalmatian:** That guy in the black Porsche is really good too.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Yeah, like he has his own tempo and rhythm with his car.

 

 **Jackscrew:** But our Skittery is even better!

 

 **kennel:** Skittery looks so determined and concentrated!

 

 **Buttons Up:** He’s in his element!

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** He finally overtook the Blackbird! Skittery’s now in first!!!

 

 **Red Riot:** But his advantage over that car is damn tight...

 

 **glue:** He might get overtaken by that Porsche!!!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Holy shit, all three of them are blasting down the track now...

 

__________

_A few minutes later..._

__________

 

 **Darts:** After 11.5 miles, one to go!!!

 

 **Jackscrew:** Take it home Skittery!!!

 

 **spec sheet:** Don’t get caught now!

 

 **Yorktown:** You got this Skits!!!

 

 **Purrr:** THIS IS GIVING ME SUCH A RUSH!!!

 

 **smols:** AHHH!!!

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Skittery’s advantage just became even tighter! Blackbird’s really on his tail now!!!

 

 **talented boy:** That white Nissan is also on his tail now too...

 

 **spec sheet:** HOLD ON NOW...

 

 **Dalmatian:** Goddamn, is he really gonna...?

 

 **Pastrami:** HOLY FUCK, SKITS WON!!!

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 7:29 p.m.**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** @Darts @Pastrami You guys are headed home now, right?

 

 **Darts:** Yeah, we’re already in White Plains rn. Bill’s driving his dad’s Bentley this time since...

 

 **Darts** sent **SkitteryissleepingsoundlyonHenry’schestatthebackseat.png**

 

 **smols:** So pure, so cute!! 🥺

 

 **Pastrami:** I still can’t believe my ball of a boy won $2 million for The Trevor Project... it’s so fucking unreal.

 

 **Red Riot:** Believe it because he has killer driving skills!

 

 **PUBG:** Henry’s shy and adorable bf’s a high-speed monster behind the wheel.

 

 **spec sheet:** Is Skittery wiped out?

 

 **Pastrami:** You bet, Skits' been on adrenaline all day. Also, I’d be a liar if I said I don’t find his determined look really hot when he was racing.

 

 **sale:** While making $2 million for The Trevor Peoject is really cool, did Skittery get anything after all that racing?

 

 **Pastrami:** He is now the owner of a white Sparco Eagle RS racing suit and all of Sparco’s top end racing gear. He particularly loved the matching racing gloves he got!

 

 **Darts:** He also got a couple bottles of Dom Perignon and two bottle of Cristal too. Skittery even got a this super stylish Salvatore Ferragano leather backpack. I looked it up and it’s worth $2,500. Then inside that black bag was this silver and blue Breitling worth $8k.

 

 **Jackscrew:** A Breitling?

 

 **Purrr:** It’s a luxury watch brand.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Damn, that’s one hell of a goody bag Skittery got...

 

 **Darts:** All of the guests got goodies too but it isn’t as flashy as Skittery’s.

 

 **smols:** What you guys got?

 

 **Darts:** The paper bags that Henry, Bill and I got had the latest space gray iPad Pro (11-inch) with maxed out storage. It also had the latest and larger version of Apple Watch. Last but definitely not the least; a Canon EOS mirrorless camera kit.

 

 **PUBG:** That’s the 'standard' goodie bag for just being there?

 

 **Darts:** Pretty much!

 

 **smols:** Invite me and Sniper next time if there’s an event like that! We‘ll happily go just for the 'standard bag'!

 

 **PUBG:** So why did you and Bill invite both Henry and Skittery to that ultra-lux charity racing event?

 

 **Darts:** While Bill and I were supposed to initially go by ourselves, I had this big idea of inviting Skittery. Because if both Bill and Skittery participated in the race,  the chances of winning is much greater! However, Bill said that we ought have to bring Henry too. Good thing my bf told me that since Skittery himself said a while ago that he won’t be going to this charity event at all today if it meant not being around Henry.

 

 **Pastrami:** Yeah, Skits told me the same thing too at lunch earlier.

 

 **Myrelurk:** If Skittery earned money for The Trevor Project, what org was Bill going to donate too?

 

 **Pastrami:** If Skits is for The Trevor Project, Bill is for Lambda Legal. So either way, it was going to orgs that help out non-straight people like us.

 

 **kennel:** Hey Darcy, did you take pics when Skittery and Henry made out on stage in front of everyone? I know it was live-streamed but I didn’t take a single screenshot! I was just so shook Skittery pulled in Henry like that!

 

 **Darts:** YOU BET YOUR DOG-TRAINING ASS I DID!!!

 

 **Darts** sent **30 different photos of Skittery being a speed king with his big trophy and giant check for The Trevor Project.**

 

 **Darts** sent **50 photos of Skittery suddenly running down into Henry’s arms and kissing him.**

 

 **smols:** Oh my god, Skittery looks so happy!!!

 

 **Darts:** They shook a lot of people and pissed off the homophobes here, both domestic and foreign lol 😆.

 

 **Pastrami:** Expect those to appear on the stories of our IG and Snap accounts later! Bill said that he even took a video of me and Skittery kissing too.

 

 **glue:** Update soon! I want to see that video you’re talking about!

 

 **Darts:** After we have our dinner party, we’ll do it.

 

 **talented boy:** Dinner party?

 

 **Pastrami:** Yeah, we’re not exactly heading home yet. We want to eat first.

 

 **crutch time:** What are you guys having?

 

 **Pastrami:** Japanese. We’re going to Darcy’s favorite Japanese place.

 

 **Darts:** That’s because I’m a sucker for Wagyu steak and sushi! Bill wants to try out a Hiroshima-style okonomiyaki plus both Henry and Skittery just want a big bowl of gyudon each and a sashimi and sushi platter that they can share!

 

 **Yorktown:** Take pics if they feed each other!

 

 **Hawkbae:** Speaking of dinners...

 

 **Hawkbae:** Look who’s here in Bay Ridge rn...

 

 **Hawkbae** sent **SpotandRacewithOscarandBarneyandwhoathey’reactuallygettinfalong.png**

 

 **Darts:** OKAY BUT HOW???

 

 **Hawkbae:** Spot invited them!

 

 **talented boy:** Race wanted to throw hands at first when he saw Oscar. Both me and Finch found it quite tough to hold him back.

 

 **crutch time:** But after having Korean BBQ, Filipino garlic rice and Polish pierogis, Race and Oscar started to talk.

 

 **Yorktown:** Unless you count Boss taking their pic, we left them alone to talk among themselves...

 

 **Pastrami:** What are they talking about?

 

 **Hawkbae:** You guys do not want to know 😂 .

 

 **smart lesbian:** And let’s try to keep it that way.

 

 **glue:** Seriously, I hope it goes well!

 

 **talented boy:** I'm keeping my fingers cross... 🤞🏼

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

****Nick Wilde**** started a direct conversation with **Purrr**

**Saturday, 8:03 p.m.**

 

 **Nick Wilde:** About your offer...

 

 **Purrr:** What’s your decision?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I accept.

 

 **Purrr:** I’m so happy you took this opportunity Oscar!

 

 **Purrr:** I’ll let my butler Klopperman know! Maybe we can see what you’ll live in soon tomorrow!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Just send me the details here. I’m going to be busy tonight...

 

 **Purrr:** Sure!

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

****Ferrari**** started a direct conversation with **Nick Wilde**

**Saturday, 8:42 p.m.**

 

 **Ferrari:** You and Barney at their house already?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Yeah... and like he said, his parents aren’t around. Hopefully, I wake up and get outta here before they arrive in the morning.

 

 **Ferrari:** Nervous?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Duh. I’m Barney’s very first and he’s the very first guy I’m gonna smash too.

 

 **Ferrari:** Just remember what me and Spotty told you!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I wish you were vague like Conlon though. Did you really have to be that detailed on how your boyfriend fucks you?

 

 **Ferrari:** It helps to know details.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Not when the details are that descriptive...

 

 **Ferrari:** Trust me, you’ll thank me later on.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Btw, thanks for giving me a chance back at Conlon’s place. I know that ain’t easy for you.

 

 **Ferrari:** Well, my attitude towards you was affecting people I care about. They did also point out I was being a dick to you when you were already trying to get along with me.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I appreciate the honesty here.

 

 **Ferrari:** Yeah...

 

 **Ferrari:** So can we start clean? As friends?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Friends it is.

 

 **Ferrari:** Well friend, you have a cute boyfriend that you need to smash!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Correction; he’s gorgeous.

 

 **Ferrari:** Whatever. Just go get him tiger!

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

****Ghost Works**** started a direct conversation with **skitty**

**Saturday, 9:28 p.m.**

 

 **Ghost Works:** Laurin Skoda?

 

 **skitty:** Who is this?

 

 **Ghost Works:** It’s Hisashi Kazuhito! Your driving instructor for Ghost Works' Red R33 and Devil Z from earlier today!

 

 **skitty:** Oh, hi Kazuhito-san!

 

 **Ghost Works:** Drop the ‘san’ Laurin 😂. No need for honorifics - we’re not in Japan after all.

 

 **skitty:** Sorry!

 

 **skitty:** But how did you get my social media handle?

 

 **Ghost Works:** I ask Mr. Hearst for it and he happily gave it to me!

 

 **skitty:** Oh...

 

 **Ghost Works:** Anyway, am I intruding something important? Were you about to sleep?

 

 **skitty:** No! No! I’m just having dinner with my friends rn. We’re just waiting for our orders.

 

 **Ghost Works:** Okay, I’ll make this quick!

 

 **Ghost Works** sent **a map location.**

 

 **Ghost Works:** ^ Can you and your parents head to Ghost Works‘ building in Williamsburg, near Domino Park? My boss wants to meet you and both your parents for lunch.

 

 **skitty:** I can’t make a promise but I’ll let them know about this. If they don’t want to go, I’ll let you know asap.

 

 **Ghost Works:** Sounds fair to me.

 

 **Ghost Works:** Alright, I’ll let you go now. Have fun with your friends and have a good evening Laurin!

 

 **skitty:** I will. Have a good night too Kazuhito!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	25. dream chaser(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flaming Shot: Oh yeah, that’s a good idea!
> 
> Hawkbae: With the logistics of Oscar's move all sorted out, I want to ask...
> 
> smart gay: Ask what exactly?
> 
> Hawkbae: What are Oscar’s dreams?
> 
> Nick Wilde: Cortes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time : 20 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - mic  
> Ike - IKEA  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> York - Yorktown  
> Hotshot - Flaming Shot  
> Barney Peanuts - squirrel friend  
> Oscar Delancey - Nick Wilde

 

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Monday, 7:25 p.m.**

 

 **mic:** @Yorktown @Flaming Shot You two should find another place to make out in. The secret spot in the library is already taken by me and Myron.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Tell that to Kevin C. and Elliot Sanders. York and I saw the two of them there. Kevin was very persistent in shoving his tongue down into Elliot’s very accepting throat.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Ugh...

 

 **Myrelurk:** It looks like that area isn’t so secret anymore...

 

 **mic:** Good thing you know more secret places, huh?

 

 **Myrelurk:** Yeah.

 

 **sale:** @skitty SKITS, YOU’RE REALLY LEAVING YOUR DAD’S AUTO SHOP? I JUST GOT A TEXT FROM HIM SAYING YOU WON’T BE COMING IN THIS WEEKEND ANYMORE.

 

 **skitty:** Uh... about that.

 

 **Pastrami:** Babe, what’s this about?

 

 **Ferrari:** Skittery leaving his job at the auto shop is like Jack saying he’ll resign from being bisexual.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Lmao, as if that’ll happen.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Why are you leaving your job at the auto shop, Skits? I know you like working there so you not being in your dad’s shop anymore is surprising.

 

 **skitty:** It’s because I got another job...

 

 **sale:** A job where?

 

 **skitty:** Ghost Works.

 

 **duckbill:** As in the same restoration and tuning company that brought over the red time-attack R33 and Devil Z at the charity event last Saturday?

 

 **skitty:** It’s the same company. Also, you’re a big part of the reason of why I’m leaving the auto shop, not that it’s necessarily bad though.

 

 **duckbill:** How?

 

 **skitty:** Hisashi Kazuhito, the instructor for the R33 and Devil Z, told me that he asked you for my social media handles - which he said that you happily gave out last weekend.

 

 **duckbill:** Oh yeah...

 

 **skitty:** Then yesterday, I went to their building in Williamsburg along with my parents. Kazuhito greeted me and my folks when he saw us. Then next we know, we were all in the office of Ghost Works’ founder, Mirai Chiyoda, a former racing mechanic. She’s also the Devil Z’s owner.

 

 **PUBG:**   An Asian woman in power? I now officially stan.

 

 **goo:** Did she offer you a job?

 

 **skitty:** Part-time… but she offered me a lot more than that.

 

 **Ferrari:** How‘d she sweeten the deal?

 

 **skitty:** She offered me a scholarship. They’re looking for young people who can join Ghost Works later on. A select few of their employees are like that. It’s a bit like GM’s ASEP system.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Where would you go for college?

 

 **skitty:** She told us that she spoke with SUNY officials. A new public technology school will open up right here in Staten Island - and some of the degrees they’ll offer include automotive related ones. I guess the SUNY officials want a college that can give Morrisville State a run for their money. I looked up about the new S.I. public tech college by myself from a ton of news outlets and all the stuff she said was true. In fact, it’ll open this year by fall.

 

 **spec sheet:** Damn, that’s a big boost Skittery. Think about it, no student loan debt to think about after four years and you’ll have your dream job waiting right after you graduate!

 

 **skitty:** I know... it’s so unreal even.

 

 **smart gay:** What’s the name of that new SUNY tech college you’re talking about?

 

 **skitty:** Atlantic Polytechnic Institute. I saw all the architectural renderings and I was really impressed.

 

 **Pastrami:** Anything else that woman offered you?

 

 **skitty:** This last one honestly shook me... like no joke.

 

 **skitty** sent **Mydreamcarinaprisitinefactoryredpaintjob.png**

 

 **PUBG:** Wait... isn’t that your signature car in WMMT?

 

 **skitty:** It is. The car I’ve always dreamt of owning ever since I knew what it was. It’s a 2001 Tourer V model. I was just so emotionally overwhelmed that my mind blanked out.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** His dream car is an early 2000s sedan?

 

 **spec sheet:** That’s not just any sedan.

 

 **duckbill:** It’s a JZX100 Toyota Chaser Tourer V. A sleeper that’s considered as either the four-door Supra or Japanese BMW M5. Chasers don’t look like it but they are drift and time-attack monsters, all thanks to the 1JZ-GTE engine at the front. This video shows what the Chaser can do.

 

 **duckbill** sent [**This is what a sleeper super Toyota sedan can do.**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdjDbZABlkA) 

 

 **Ferrari:** OKAY, THAT IS AN AWESOME CAR!!!

 

 **spec sheet:** Holy crap, they’re giving you free college, a dream job and your dream car! You’d be insane to not take it!

 

 **skitty:** Actually, me and Chiyoda-san agreed that I need to think it over, with zero emotions getting in the way. She’s going to need an answer in 2 weeks... I also have zero idea on why they picked me to become part of their company.

 

 **Myrelurk** : You work really hard, Skits. You love cars and dude, have you seen your driving skills? If you ask me, those Ghost Works people see potential, lots of it.

 

 **duckbill:** Think of it this way Skittery, you’re like a Toyota Chaser! You’re one of those sleepers; a ton of talent in this unassuming and stealthy gay package!

 

 **Pastrami:** My Toyota Chaser of a boyfriend 😚.

 

 **skitty:** (*´ω`*)

 

 **skitty:** Alright, I get what you three are saying 😊. Thanks for the support.

 

 **spec sheet:** Hey Skits, is that Chaser RHD?

 

 **skitty** sent **TheinteriorshotftheChaser.png**

 

 **Jackscrew:** Wait, why’s the steering wheel there?

 

 **Pastrami:** Umm... can’t they find one with the steering wheel on the correct side of the road?

 

 **skitty:** It’s a JDM car after all. You can’t find Chasers from the factory that are left-hand drive.

 

 **indicator:** Isn’t that hard to drive?

 

 **skitty:** I’m well aware on how a RHD car will be like. Example, a simple trip to a drive-thru will present its most obvious problem.

 

 **duckbill:** Just go through the drive-thru in reverse then 😂.

 

 **skitty:** I don’t want to get yelled at by the manager 😣. I’ve seen those videos!

 

 **smart gay:** Is that car imported from Japan?

 

 **skitty:** The Chaser is imported. Its first owner lives just outside of Nagoya, it’s a city located in the Aichi prefecture. This car only has 70,000 km, which translates into a smidge under 44,500 miles.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Why is it so ridiculously low? My Hyundai is much younger but the mileage is so much higher!

 

 **Red Riot:** Maybe they played around with the mileage thingy.

 

 **skitty:** They seriously never tampered with it. Chiyoda-san’s technicians already checked out the odometer three times. Chiyoda-san said that this Chaser was most likely just a family car; one that you just use for outings, trips or mandatory runs to the grocery store. If you live in Japan, commuting means taking the bus or the train since they’re very reliable and very convenient to use. The sedan will stay in the garage since transportation there is not a headache hence the low mileage. It’s about factory new too since the guy who bought it made the car go through a restoration overhaul in Japan. After all that it was shipped over here in the U.S.

 

 **Purrr:** Then why is Ms. Chiyoda giving it to you?

 

 **skitty:** The week the car came here in the States, the guy managed to drive it around. Chiyoda-san said he was super happy. Thing is, the guy who did buy it is also an army vet. He was later called to duty the same week it came over but uh... he didn’t make it back.

 

 **Purrr:** Oh...

 

 **skitty:** Because it’s RHD, his wife can’t and won’t keep it. All of the guy’s family members didn’t want it either. Chiyoda-san then tried giving it away however, it didn’t have any takers because this is an automatic Chaser. The guys looking at a car like this want a manual Chaser or at least, one that has a manual swapped in already. That’s because gearbox swaps can be expensive and it can become a lot more expensive if it’s done wrong.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Where’s the car now?

 

 **skitty:** The Chaser is still inside Ghost Works’ place. Chiyoda-san said that car will be kept there for now until I make a decision.

 

 **Darts:** Do you need a lawyer to look over a contract or something?

 

 **skitty:** They did send me a PDF file of the contract but I can’t read the papers. It’s all in legalese.

 

 **Darts:** E-mail me the documents! I’ll send them to my lawyer.

 

 **duckbill:** E-mail them to me too. I’ll contact my own lawyer to take a good look at them as well.

 

 **indicator:** Wow Skittery; free college, your dream car for free and top-of-the-line legal aid for free. I ought to be around you more!

 

 **Pastrami:** To be fair though, my bf is a hard worker! 😃 I think that and a bit of luck created an opportunity like this for him!

 

 **skitty:** I still want to be careful. After my fraud Acura Legend, I really don’t want to be heartbroken again. I’m definitely not looking for legal trouble too. This is all because it’s way too good to be true.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Using caution and common sense, I like that.

 

 **Darts:** Hey Skittery, do you have an idea of how you want that car to look like?

 

 **skitty:** I do have this concept in mind but I only want the Ghost Works people to know about it haha.

 

 **duckbill:** Awww ☹️.

 

 **skitty:** I can hint that I want performance too, not just looks.

 

 **duckbill:** YESSS!!! 😆 I can just smell the new competition grade stuff being put into the Chaser!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Now that we completely established that car guy is super lucky, I want one of the admins to put someone in here.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Who is it Oscar?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** My bf Barney.

 

 **spec sheet:** Send me his username and I’ll add him!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Sent.

 

 **spec sheet** added **squirrel friend** to the chat.

 

 **squirrel friend:** !!!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Hi baby.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Oscar! (0▽0)

 

 **Nick Wilde:** 😘

 

 **squirrel friend:** 🥰

 

 **squirrel friend:** Had dinner yet? And what is this?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I did. Plus, this is the wild group chat I’ve been talking to you about.

 

 **Jackscrew:** We keep the good times rolling here ‘til the cows come home! 🤠

 

 **squirrel friend:** You’d be a very sexy cowboy, Jack.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Aw shucks, thanks for the compliment, sweetheart 😉. You’ve got a real sweet guy there Oscar.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** He is. He’s a soft boi too.

 

 **Purrr:** Hey Oscar, does Barney know?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** The good news? He was the first to know after you.

 

 **squirrel friend:** I was so, so happy he made the right choice!!! My fox’s going to have a warm roof over his head!

 

 **Times New Romance:** Fox?

 

 **squirrel friend:** Oh, uh... Oscar and I have pet names for one another. In my case, he’s the fox.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Meanwhile, Barney’s my little nut.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Why little nut?

 

 **squirrel friend:** Nuts are my favorite snack plus they’re good for your brain! I can do a lot of tricks with them too!

 

 **Ferrari:** Oh...? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Yeah Higgins, Barney is very, very good with _those_ sort of nuts.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Really? I was good?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Yeah. In fact, you’re on a whole different level - and I am not just saying that because you’re my bf.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Oscar Delancey! What have you done?!!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I blew his mind as I took his virginity last weekend.

 

 **smols:** Oh my god...

 

 **squirrel friend:** He did and holy cow, Oscar’s skillful and boy he’s packing 🤤.

 

 **smart gay:** This is not the sort of conversation I’d be expecting from Dennis Barnes.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Me either. But Barney, if your Oscar’s little nut, why do you call him your ‘fox?’

 

 **squirrel friend:** He’s sly and while he isn’t good in the math, he’s street smart. If Morris is brash and aggressive, Oscar is strategic and cunning. Thanks to that, I saw Morris as the lion and Oscar as the fox.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Due to his observation, it inspired my ‘Nick Wilde’ username.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Like Nick Wilde in Zootopia, Oscar changed for the better.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Credit yourself too little nut. You’re a huge reason on why I did renovate my attitude 😘.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Change for yourself and not for me, okay?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I’ll keep that in mind.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** And btw, I took up the offer Plumber was giving to me.

 

 **goo:** What offer?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I’ll be living in the house of one of her butlers. While it’s a basement, the layout of is quite nice. I think my favorite part of the place is the fact it’s all recently remodeled and fully furnished. It even has a little kitchen and a functional bathroom too.

 

 **crutch time:** It sounds like a small studio.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** It basically is one. I still need to find a part-time job though.

 

 **Purrr:** Huh? You’re not paying rent or for any of the utilities. Klopperman also agreed to bundle you in his family’s cell plan.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I know but I do want a TV and console too. And while they did let me on their wi-fi network, the signal is just shit.

 

 **Hawkbae:** I think I can help with that TV and wi-fi part. I had a sponsorship with LG to showcase one of their more affordable TV sets in my last video. It’s still boxed too. I also have another box of a wi-fi mesh system in here; it has a couple of satellites along with the main modem.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** It’s alright for you to give me that stuff?

 

 **Hawkbae:** It’s more than alright, I like keeping my place and my life clean and crisp. Besides, I don’t want those taking up space.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Is the wi-fi mesh a tri-band type?

 

 **Hawkbae:** It very much is uwu.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Wow!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Looks like I’m getting it then. Barney loves unboxing new tech stuff.

 

 **squirrel friend:** I can help him set it up too!

 

 **Hawkbae:** Once you’re ready to pick it up, let me or York know!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Expect a request to be sooner rather than later then. I’ll be in Klopperman’s place by tomorrow.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** We’re already packing up his stuff. We should be done in a few more hours. After packing, we’ll load all of his stuff in the minivan then once he’s done with WSS rehearsals tomorrow, I’ll drive him to his new place.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Can I join?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Why not? You’re his bf and we could an extra set of arms.

 

 **Yorktown:** Maybe you guys can pick up the TV and wi-fi mesh system from Boss’ place tomorrow, Hotshot. You know, while you still have the keys to the minivan.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Oh yeah, that’s a good idea!

 

 **Hawkbae:** With the logistics of Oscar's move all sorted out, I want to ask...

 

 **smart gay:** Ask what exactly?

 

 **Hawkbae:** What are Oscar’s dreams?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Cortes...

 

 **squirrel friend:** My fox wants to be a performer on The Great White Way!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Ugh...

 

 **Times New Romance:** YAASSS!!!

 

 **Ferrari:** Clock how Oscar didn’t deny that statement 👀.

 

 **talented boy:** That explains why he’s really good actor then; I see dedication in the role. So Oscar, what’s your very favorite musical then?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** The one we’re doing rn at school; West Side. It’s also the reason why I got into musicals in the first place. And while I will happily join as a Jet ensemble if it ever happened, I gunned for the part of Tony.

 

 **spec sheet:** It’s cool that you got the leading role in a musical you really like!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I know and that’s why I want to do my best as a performer.

 

 **indicator:** If WSS is your fave musical, what’s Barney’s fave?

 

 **squirrel friend:** I haven’t listened to musicals much but so far, I managed to watch a few In The Heights productions. I think it’s my current fave since I love the story and the heart of it.

 

 **Myrelurk:** We’re going to be good friends Barney. That is also my favorite musical.

 

 **goo:** Have you too seen any musicals lately?

 

 **squirrel friend:** Last year! We did see two thanks to me winning lotteries. And thank god, the tickets prices fit just right into my budget. It happened on Oscar’s birthday! It was my gift to him!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** He thought his money at the time can only be good for one show that day. I then told him he can get two shows for all of that and nice seats too if he tried out the lottery.

 

 **squirrel friend:** I really didn’t know about the Broadway lotteries! Good thing my fox told me about it!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** And as luck would have it, we had great seats to two awesome shows for unbeatable deals.

 

 **goo:** What did you guys get?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Hadestown and Mean Girls. And holy fuck, they were so good.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Here are some pics of me and Oscar that day!

 

 **squirrel friend** sent **40 pics of me and Oscar enjoying Broadway.**

 

 **crutch time:** You two look so cute!

 

 **squirrel friend:** Everyone in both of those shows were so talented! I finally saw why Oscar wants to be part of that!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** That birthday turned out so perfect for me. I’ll never forget it. I’ve even put the Playbills I got in Ziploc bags so the won’t get ruined.

 

 **Purrr:** Did your parents and Morris know about you liking Broadway?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I keep it as a secret from them. When I got the part of Tony in the musical, I lied to Morris that I was only doing it for extra credit. And those two sealed Playbills I mentioned? I’ve kept them hidden in a loose floorboard back in my old house but I have them with me now.

 

 **squirrel friend:** I have to say, Mean Girls freaked me out because I saw Oscar’s doppelgänger.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Oh yeah, that. It was so meta for me. I can clearly remember my doppelgänger playing as a student with a red cap and Mr. Heron. Even crazier is Higgins also having a doppelgänger in one of the mathletes and Cortes having a doppelgänger in one of the swings (in our show, Cortes’ doppelgänger slotted in for the part of the guy playing Shane Oman). Now that I remember the show we watched really well, the blonde guy who plays Shane Oman but filled in for Aaron Samuels fucking looks like Kevin C.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Jesus, now that I’m remember the show too, the guy playing Shane Oman in Mean Girls Broadway fucking looks like Kevin C.

 

 **smols:** I now want to watch the show just to see the doppelgängers of Race, Oscar, Finch and Kevin C.

 

 **Yorktown:** It’s really surreal though. It could make you curious about the state of your parents’ fidelity for each other.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Speaking of roles, I’m very happy to report that both Race and Oscar have significantly improved their interactions on stage. Tony and Riff feel like they’re actually friends!

 

 **kennel:** Oh, that is good news! Looks like Spot’s surprise guest tactic worked wonders!

 

 **Dalmatian:** If it didn’t, Plan B was throwing both Racer and Oscar off the Brooklyn Bridge. We can find two other guys who can play Riff and Tony.

 

 **goo:** LOL 😂 😂 😂

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Monday, 10:26 p.m.**

 

 **Dalmatian:** Is it illegal to throw some footballs at an asshole?

 

 **smart gay:** Do you want someone dead?

 

 **Dalmatian:** Definitely.

 

 **smart gay:** Then yes, it is illegal in your case.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Grrrr...

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Uh oh. Doesn’t Spot aim and throw footballs like they were missiles?

 

 **Buttons Up:** He does. I sometimes think that Spot’s throws can snap necks.

 

 **kennel:** What’s wrong Spot?

 

 **Dalmatian:** An asshole’s revving his engine on my street. It’s getting on my nerves, it’s fucking annoying.

 

 **Dalmatian** sent **Videotakenfrommysecondfloorbedroomwindowoftheassholeloudlyrevvinghisengine.mov**

 

 **duckbill:** Of course, it’s a classic case of a very unfortunate Civic owned by a ricer. Also, that long tailpipe he installed on his car suggests he has questionable taste levels.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Ugly-ass Honda Civic or ugly-ass Ferrari, I don’t give a fuck what car he drives. I just fucking want him to stop making noise.

 

 **Pastrami:** Call the police Spot. Maybe the guy will stop if the cops get a report and head over there.

 

 **Dalmatian:** No need. Someone did it already.

 

 **spec sheet:** That’s one of the most riced out Hondas I’ve ever seen..

 

 **duckbill:** I agree.

 

 **Ferrari:** What does ‘rice’ in car world mean?

 

 **duckbill:** It either means one of these two: Radically Immature Car Enthusiast or Race Inspired Cosmetic Enhancement. Putting it kindly, they put questionable, visually striking modifications and cans on their exhaust systems to make their rides sound louder - note that I did not type in the word ‘cooler.’ In Spot’s case, the latter happened to him. The sort of exhaust in that video is what’s called a ‘ricer fart can.’

 

 **Ferrari:** Does that mean @skitty ‘s old Acura is a ricer?

 

 **squirrel friend:** What???

 

 **skitty:** I’m really offended by that Race 🥺.

 

 **Pastrami:** Apologize to my boyfriend before I attempt beating you up tomorrow, Higgins.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Damn, Henry Del Rios is protective of his man...

 

 **Ferrari:** I’M SO SORRY SKITTERY! I DIDN’T MEAN TO MAKE YOU UPSET!!!

 

 **duckbill:** For the record, Skittery’s old Acura Legend isn’t a ricer. That’s due to the fact Skittery has taste. Yeah, that old car had modifications on it but it’s easy to tell that Skittery was restrained when he changed something. It doesn’t have a crazy spoiler, an annoying exhaust or a gross body kit. In fact, all the lowering springs he put in made it look cool. The exhaust he got for the old Legend gave it a throaty sound too, not the ‘I ate way too much Taco Bell’ exhaust sound Spot unfortunately got to hear. Skittery did a very clean, tasteful job on modifying his now defunct Acura.

 

 **IKEA:** Now that you mentioned it, that old Honda did sound like it had a lot of Taco Bell! 🤣 😂 🤣 😂

 

 **skitty:** While most riced cars are of Honda Civics, riced out vehicles can be muscle cars like Mustangs or Camaros too. The high-end exotic European supercars are not immune to being riced out as well. I am also sure most owners of those cars don’t know what they’re even saying.

 

 **duckbill:** “VTEC - Very Tall Engine Cooling.” “It was front-wheel drive. I converted it to twin turbo.” “7.5 pistons” “Supercharger is inside the intake...”

 

 **skitty:** Bill, no! I’m cringing 😖.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Rich or not rich, if you don’t tastefully modify your car, you can be considered as a ‘ricer?’

 

 **duckbill:** Yup. You could say taste is a subjective thing but car enthusiasts can generally tell if it’s ridiculously trashy or not. While I went to town with a lot of options with my 911 Carrera 4S, factory decals didn’t receive a single check mark from me. Like Skittery, I want to keep the look on my cars clean.

 

 **Jackscrew:** I just looked up ‘ricer cars’ on YouTube...

 

 **skitty:** Oh no, Jack... ☹️

 

 **Jackscrew:** Yeah, they gave me both ear and eye cancer...

 

 **duckbill:** Tbh, that’s how I feel every time I watch one of those videos.

 

 **Ferrari:** I’m gonna look up this ‘ricer car’ thing up! It sounds like mad fun! 😂

 

 **Dalmatian:** Oh Tony...

 

 **goo:** How did you fall in love with Race in the first place, Spot?

 

 **Dalmatian:** You’re guess is as good as mine, Mush.

 

 **PUBG:** LMAO 🤣 😂

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

Direct conversation between **skitty** and **Pastrami  
**

**Monday, 11:28 p.m.**

 

 **skitty:** Henry? Can I say something to you?

 

 **Pastrami:** Of course you can. What’s up?

 

 **skitty:** I just wanted to say I’m sorry.

 

 **Pastrami:** Sorry for?

 

 **skitty:** Me not telling about the Ghost Works offer. I just didn’t want you to feel jealous.

 

 **Pastrami:** Why would I be jealous of you getting free college, the car of your dreams and your dream job on working with the coolest cars? 🙂 I‘d be stoked if you got all three of them. And now, you have an opportunity! Besides, both Bill and Darcy’s lawyers will comb over that contract of yours.

 

 **skitty:** You do make a point...

 

 **skitty:** Can we talk about this Ghost Works thing with arepas over at Rosa’s tomorrow? After your West Side Story rehearsal?

 

 **Pastrami:** Arepas sound like a great way to rest up and recharge! 🙂 Let’s do it my Toyota Chaser!

 

 **skitty:** Yay!

 

 **skitty:** I promise to tell you the full-length version.

 

 **Pastrami:** I’m looking forward to it!

 

 **skitty:** And can we checkout that new campus of Atlantic Polytechnic? I know we’re juniors but uh, I want to see what the campus is like this weekend...

 

 **Pastrami:** Why not babe? Besides, it’ll get me out of the house haha 😆. It never hurts to start planning early too.

 

 **skitty:** Thanks so much Henry ☺️.

 

 **Pastrami:** No problem Skits 😚.

 

 **skitty:** And um...

 

 **skitty:** Is ‘Toyota Chaser’ my new corny pet name from you?

 

 **Pastrami:** Well, you love that car so it makes sense. Besides, Tommy Boy calls his bf ‘golden retriever’ since Kenny is a fan of dogs. Oscar calls his bf ‘little nut’ since Barney enjoys snacking on them.

 

 **skitty:** Okay, I’ll take it hehe ☺️.

 

 **Pastrami:** Yes!!! 😃

 

 **Pastrami:** Well, good night my Toyota Chaser 😘.

 

 **skitty:** Good night to you too Henry. I hope you sleep well 😚.

 

 **Pastrami:** You too Skits. You too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Let me know in the comments :)
> 
> Here's my tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	26. thema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> indicator: *gay gasp*
> 
> Buttons Up: *gay gasp*
> 
> crutch time: *gay gasp*
> 
> Ferrari: C'mon Myron! Broadway needs more offical gay characters! Don't you think this Lincoln character deserves to stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time : 20 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - Jackscrew / vandal  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - mic  
> Ike - IKEA  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> York - Yorktown  
> Hotshot - Flaming Shot  
> Barney Peanuts - squirrel friend  
> Oscar Delancey - Nick Wilde

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Thursday, 8:35 p.m.**

 

 **Jackscrew:** I just want to tell you guys that I just watched an In The Heights production on YouTube.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Why the hell should we care, Kelly?

 

 **Jackscrew:** Because an ITH character gave me inspiration to come up with an all-new username!

 

 **Purrr** : Which ITH character gave you inspiration?

 

 **Jackscrew:** Graffiti Pete!

 

 **sale:** @Myrelurk Is GP bi?

 

 **sale:** GP AND SONNY WERE MEANT TO BE BOYFRIENDS AT SOME POINT?

 

 **Myrelurk** sent a link: [Lin-Manuel Miranda shipped Sonny and Pete tweet.](https://twitter.com/Lin_Manuel/status/518788089435918336)

 

 **Jackscrew:** LIN MANUEL-MIRANDA IS A GOD AND PETE'S A BISEXUAL HERO. Sorry, I don't make the rules here.

 

 **sale:** WHY DID LIN CUT THEM? PETE AND SONNY WOULD'VE BEEN SO CUTE!

 

 **Myrelurk:** Maybe Lin saw something that wasn't consistent. He did make ITH after all...

 

 **smols:** Didn't he cut out another gay guy in an early draft?

 

 **Myrelurk:** Lin did. The character was Lincoln Rosario, he was supposed to be Nina's brother. Lincoln was a musician and wrote songs. He also doesn't get along with Kevin and Camila since; a) he didn't want to take over Kevin's car service business and b) he was gay. He had a song titled "I'm Out."

 

 **Times New Romance:** Lincoln would've sounded like a cool character!

 

 **Myrelurk:** Lincoln had this crush on Benny too. They were supposed to have a duet called "Handball." In the song, Benny's fucking oblivious to Lincoln's gay crush on him. Hell, Benny even asks Lincoln about girls.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Lincoln sounds so adorable! Why did LMM cut him?

 

 **Myrelurk:** I read that Lin had to do it since he saw Avenue Q at the time and he thought that Lincoln had a similar storyline that's way too similar in what that show had already. Lin put Lincoln out to pasture for the sake of originality. If you ask me, and at the very high risk of sounding homophobic, I'm glad that LMM did cut Lincoln.

 

 **indicator:** *gay gasp*

 

 **Buttons Up:** *gay gasp*

 

 **crutch time:** *gay gasp*

 

 **Ferrari:** C'mon Myron! Broadway needs more offical gay characters! Don't you think this Lincoln character deserves to stay?

 

 **Myrelurk:** The main problem is that if Lincoln stayed, both his story and Nina's would've been compromised. You can only put so much plot in a two-hour musical. Assuming you've watched ITH, you know a ton of shit goes down in the barrio. If you haven't seen ITH yet, you should. It's a great musical and if you look hard enough, you might even see the first POTUS too 😉.

 

 **Ferrari:** Hmm... I'll try to watch a production of it this week. I've only listened to the OBC cast album so far.

 

 **Jackscrew:** Alright, I'm gonna change my username!

 

 **Jackscrew** changed his username to **vandal.**

 

 **Myrelurk:** It suits you well, captain 👍🏽.

 

 **sale:** I now wonder if Jack vandalized anything.

 

 **smart gay:** He hasn't. Besides, Jackie struggles in funding his painting hobby already. It's safe to say he won't have the money to get spray cans.

 

 **vandal:** (T ^ T) The truth from my beautiful nerd bf hurts tbh... but I'd happily take the oppurtunity to see what it's like to be a graffiti artist! 🤠

 

 **Myrelurk:** I think you'd rock the neighborhood vandal look pretty well. You'll just need an authentic cowboy hat to make you destacar.

 

 **vandal:** Destacar?

 

 **mic:** It's Spanish for standout!

 

 **Myrelurk:** Hey, you typed fast 🙂. I think you're picking up the Español really well 😚.

 

 **mic:** Aww ☺, gracias Myron!

 

 **Red Riot:** Hey Mom! Would you date Jack if he was a vandal slash graffiti artist?

 

 **smart gay:** I'll likely will. Jackie is very charming; cowboy graffiti artist or not.

 

 **vandal:** Aww shucks Davey 🤠 ☺. I love you 😘 💖.

 

 **smart gay:** I love you too Jackie 🙂 💝. I really do mean what I said.

 

 **goo:** I have a question for @Buttons Up. It just came back to me now.

 

 **Buttons Up:** What is it?

 

 **goo:** Why are our costumes in West Side Story all modern? Isn't it supposed to be set in the 50s? Are we doing some sort of alternate universe thing here?

 

 **Buttons Up:** Principal Medda told me to make and design costumes that had a clean, contemporary look.

 

 **goo:** Wouldn’t that be taking away on what WSS should be? I just watched the 1960s movie musical and I thought that the look they had was a lot more fitting to what we’re doing.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I’m gonna agree with Mush here, Benjie. I think the retro look seems better for us.

 

 **Buttons Up:** I think it’s actually super cool that Principal Medda is taking this risk. For purists, they’ll probably hate it but it’d be refreshing to see an all-new theme for the musical.

 

 **smart lesbian:** If you people noticed, social themes and problems presented in West Side Story are still present today. The contemporary backdrop and costumes will reflect our modern world but those are never going to cover up the fact we have past social issues that we still have to reflect on and solve. It says a lot that we have all of these new things now yet we can’t seem to solve important social issues.

 

 **smart gay:** I just thought Principal Medda was just genius on coming up with that sort of theme and reflection.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Before anyone asks, I am pressuring myself with the costumes.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Benjie 🥺....

 

 **Buttons Up:** Don’t worry my tall ray of sunshine, I know my limits and when my body says I have to stop, I’ll stop 😊. I’m just making sure the costumes are right. Opportunities like this don’t come around very often - I can’t blow it.

 

 **Dalmatian:** What did you mean when you said you’re making all the costumes just ‘right?’

 

 **Buttons Up:** The costumes have to be clean yet distinctive with a bit of edge. I am also making sure they will never end up looking like something a VSCO boy  or a VSCO girl would wear.

 

 **PUBG:** You literally have your job cut out for you Buttons.

 

 **Buttons Up:** I know but hey, this is a great way to show my sewing talents.

 

 **Ferrari:** DOES THIS MEAN I’LL SEE SPOT IN A BLACK LEATHER JACKET?

 

 **Buttons Up:** Maybe? Maybe not? 😅

 

 **Ferrari:** HhHHhHhh-

 

 **Times New Romance:** Straight Riff: Broke; Anthony Higgins’ gay Riff: Woke.

 

 **Ferrari:** Speaking of the VSCO look, @Yorktown has a very VSCO boy account.

 

 **Yorktown:** Is this “VSCO boy” thing a compliment?

 

 **smols:** It’s not really a compliment. It’s another of saying you have this carefree and easygoing beach vibe theme going on with your IG; your just being basic af really. However, from what I see in your Instagram, don’t worry York, you do not have a VSCO boy account.

 

 **Yorktown:** What made it not a VSCO boy account?

 

 **Ferrari:** Smalls gurl, are we seeing the same IG account York has?

 

 **smols:** We are! York’s doesn’t have a VSCO boy account!

 

 **Ferrari:** Bitch, he so does have a VSCO boy account!

 

 **smols:** Not once did York type out or film himself say ‘sksksksk and I oop-’ on any of his Instagram posts! York doesn’t flaunt his bamboo straw too and he still hasn’t flinched away from plastic straws. York also doesn’t own a pair of all-white sneakers nor does he pair his Vans with some Nike shorts. He doesn’t even have a hydro flask!

 

 **Ferrari:** York saved a turtle though! Remember when Romeo, Specs, Mush and Blink were in the Philippines during holiday break? There’s a pic of him with a couple baby turtles he adopted!

 

 **spec sheet:** At least the five of us got to adopt actual sea turtles before it got bundled into a meme lol. I think it’s actually sad the “save the turtles” thing got into this.

 

 **Ferrari:** Then why does York have this tropical skater boy vibe in his pics?

 

 **goo:** Because York’s an actual skater who comes from a tropical country?

 

 **Dalmatian:** For a smart guy, you sure ask and do the dumbest things Racer.

 

 **indicator:** What the hell’s ‘sksksk and I oop-‘ even?

 

 **Darts:** I hear it’s something straights say to sound quirky and shit. I fucking can’t believe they even got “and I oop“, drag slang, into this mess too.

 

 **Purrr:** I’ve never heard of this VSCO thing until now.

 

 **Yorktown:** I do have the VSCO app in my phone. Hell, I even have the VSCO X subscription, but I’m only leaning about this VSCO meme thing today too. What makes a VSCO IG account up anyway?

 

 **smols:** They have this easygoing and vaguely environmentalist aesthetic vibe going on. VSCO girls have hydro flasks, scrunchies, seashell necklaces, allergies to plastic straws, collect ‘quirky’ stickers, say “sksksksk and I oop-“ a lot, and their favorite car is a Jeep Wrangler, they do a lot of things on a trampoline and own large shirts and own few pairs of berks. The only thing I know VSCO boys have are hydro flasks, the white Vans or white sneakers paired up with Nike shorts.

 

 **Dalmatian:** While hating single-use straws is valid, these people sound so damn annoying.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Why are they like this?

 

 **spec sheet:** Dunno but thank god we are not them.

 

 **Ferrari:** Ikr and I oop and I oop sksksk and I oop sksksksk. Save the turtles!

 

 **Dalmatian:** Try keeping that up and I will break up with you.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Race dude, please do not do this. It’s more than annoying that some people in our school actually say it unironically.

 

 **PUBG:** Really?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** There’s this girl in my history class who does say that shit. She also has two hydro flasks as well. I wish I was really making this up. There’s also a VSCO girl in my English class too - her left wrist has a lot of pastel scrunchies.

 

 **Hawkbae:** I feel bad for the people behind the VSCO app :(

 

 **Yorktown:** Me too Boss, VSCO makes great presets. All the photos I post on IG get edited there.

 

 **PUBG:** That explains why you have a great looking Instagram account then - the smiley tropical skater boy aesthetic.

 

 **Yorktown:** Thanks Sniper 😊.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Thing is, how did you get your photos to look like that, York? I’ve seen your old phone; it definitely does not have the capability to taking shots like that.

 

 **Yorktown:** I use my mom’s phone for those. She works for a PR company and she always gets her hands on the latest phone every year since she gets invited to tech releases. She likes Galaxy Notes the best so she always keeps whatever’s the latest Samsung Galaxy Note, except for that one time they each one had to be recalled since they can catch fire.

 

 **Yorktown:** In that phone, I would get the VSCO and Instagram apps. Then, as much as I can, I’ll take a ton of pics with her phone since the camera system and image processing is so much faster and nicer than mine.

 

 **goo:** What was your old phone?

 

 **Yorktown:** It was a phone made from a local manufacturer. My mom got it for free from an event she attended. It was handed to me new. I didn’t complain as it was already free. Still, while it did the smartphone basics fine, it’s not a media powerhouse. It’s retail price was PHP 8K since it was the “fine for most Filipinos” type of phone.

 

 **Times New Romance:** That explains why you always borrow Tita Ines' big phone... I noticed it when we were over in the Philippines during holiday break.

 

 **Yorktown:** It does. Now, I can’t go back to those type of phones anymore since I’m really smitten by the flagship iPhone.

 

 **spec sheet:** Does your mom know about the Instagram and VSCO apps being in her phone?

 

 **Yorktown:** She doesn’t lmao. Both are hidden in the settings folder that are bundled in with other stock apps she doesn’t ever use. She only knows that I use her nice phone for pics and not for uploads but don’t worry, I did delete the apps before moving here to the States.

 

 **Yorktown:** If you noticed, some of my Instagram pics have lower quality, quite a lot of noise and a good amount of artifacting. That’s taken with my old phone. If it looks great, it’s taken with mom’s phone or the all-new iPhone my YouTuber Boss gave me.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Enjoying America so far? The American way of life?

 

 **Yorktown:** I am. And technically, I am an American.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** ???

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I thought you were Filipino?

 

 **Yorktown:** If you’re referring Filipino as cultural and biological, I am one. However, by law, I am an American citizen since I was born in Guam, which we all know is an American territory. I was prematurely born since I was only eight months back then. Mom and dad were in Guam for a non-profit at the time.

 

 **Darts:** Oh, you’re like me! I was born prematurely too! Good thing we made it alright, huh?

 

 **Yorktown:** Miracles we are.

 

 **spec sheet:** So that explains it...

 

 **Yorktown:** Explain what Kuya Specs?

 

 **spec sheet:** On why you’re a holder of an American passport. Because back at the International Airport in Manila, I clearly remember all of us having an American passport; Auntie Violet (Ro’s mom) made me hold them at one point to get some documents out.

 

 **smols:** Do your old friends back in the Philippines know you’re actually an American?

 

 **Yorktown:** They know. They say I’m a lucky guy thanks to my birth status.

 

 **goo:** Lucky guy?

 

 **Yorktown:** They say I have a privilege of living in a place where they can only see through their phones and TVs. If my friends can only dream of the American Dream, I can realistically live the American Dream - if I play my cards right ofc.

 

 **goo:** Do you miss your parents? Your older brother?

 

 **Yorktown:** I do Kuya Mush. However, I have this opportunity that I know a lot of people back in my country will want. I can’t let that go to waste.

 

 **Yorktown:** Besides, there’s tech these days to keep in touch. There’s even less of an excuse today to not communicate. I have you guys so I’m not exactly lonely here too. If anything, it’s quite a yeehaw life here for me so far.

 

 **smart gay:** That’s good to know York. If you want to tell us anything, feel free. Okay?

 

 **Yorktown:** I will mom 😊.

 

 **Ferrari:** I just went over all of York’s Instagram posts...

 

 **Dalmatian:** I’m going to regret asking this but why did you do that, Tony?

 

 **Ferrari:** I want to see incriminating evidence of York being a VSCO boy.

 

 **PUBG:** And?

 

 **Ferrari:** Nothing. He even had a post with this caption...

 

 **Ferrari** sent **AscreenshotofapostonYork’sInstagram.png**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Location: Mt. Pulag, The Province of Benguet.

 

 **Myrelurk:** “Insert something here that a whimsical white person would say.” Lmao at that caption. I’m gonna come up with a variation of that post one of these days.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Stunning... is the mountain really like that?

 

 **Yorktown:** It’s quite the hike and over night stay but for that gorgeous view of a sea of clouds at sunrise? It’s just super worth it.

 

 **Times New Romance:** How did you and your fam get to the Mt. Pulag base station btw, little cuz?

 

 **Yorktown:** Dad’s pickup! While most people would go for the local transport there, we decided to take the pickup all the way since it was capable in getting there.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Thursday, 9:17 p.m.**

 

 **glue:** @everyone I do declare that Pokémon is the gayest game ever.

 

 **PUBG:** I thought Mortal Kombat was the gayest game ever?

 

 **Darts:** Fools. You clearly forgot this - Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator.

 

 **PUBG:** Oh yeah, Dream Daddy was and still is super, duper gay.

 

 **Yorktown:** Are the Pokémon games even sort of gay?

 

 **glue:** Red x Blue (NamelessShipping), Gold x Silver (PreciousMetalShipping), Brendan x Wally (LoveRivalShipping), Lucas x Barry (ClingyShipping), Hilbert x N (IsshuShipping), Nate x Hugh (GreySkyShipping), Professor Sycamore x Lysander (PerfectWorldShipping), Hau x Gladion (CuteBonesShipping), Victor x Hop (TrainShipping).

 

 **glue:** ^ Yes, I copy pasted those.

 

 **smols:** That’s a long gay list of ship names you got there... I’mma look these ships up later! They sound so cute and interesting! Some of these ships have really good-sounding names too.

 

 **PUBG:** Which do you like best, babe?

 

 **smols:** GreySkyShipping - the Nate and Hugh one. It sounds super nice if you ask me!

 

 **glue:** GreySky is also one of my top three ships! Nate and Hugh would be such an awesome couple!

 

 **glue:** Which would win? A super evil group that was thought to be gone for good? Or...?

 

 **glue:** A happy-go-lucky Lillipup boi who can be a great actor and his always angry bi Quilfish bf?

 

 **Darts:** Hugh’s blue hair does look like a Quillfish while Nate’s brown one looks like a Lilllipup’s 😂.

 

 **Red Riot:** Is Hugh from B2/W2 bi?

 

 **glue:** If you ask me, Hugh radiates it. In terms of personality, I kinda see Nate and Hugh in Kenny and Tommy Boy.

 

 **kennel:** Why me and Tommy?

 

 **glue:**   Kenny = Nate (Puppy like and canonically like to swim.) Tommy Boy = Hugh (Bigger than Nate and rages on quietly but is really a softie. Both have floofy hair.)

 

 **kennel:** Yes! Tommy Boy does have floofy hair!

 

 **Hawkbae:** How floofy? On a scale from one to Charlie’s chinchilla-like floof.

 

 **kennel:** Maybe around Crutchie’s floof!

 

 **talented boy:** Is it that soft?

 

 **kennel:** It is! I know because I pet your hair every time we’re together!

 

 **talented boy:** That is true...

 

 **goo:** I’m now tempted to pet Tommy too before rehearsals.

 

 **indicator:** Yeah, his brown hair does look soft...

 

 **talented boy:** PSA: Only Kenny, my boyfriend, can pet my hair.

 

 **Ferrari:** Aww :( Why?

 

 **talented boy:** See the phrase “Kenny, my boyfriend.”

 

 **PUBG:** Speaking of Pokémon, I took some time to actually pick out theme music if I did a make a Pokémon game.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Ohhh, who’d be the gym leaders?

 

 **PUBG:** From first to last; Leader Albert (Fire), Leader Race (Electric), Leader Elmer (Bug), Leader Tommy Boy (Fighting), Leader Leader JoJo (Grass), Leader Sarah (Water), Leader Mush (Dark) and Leader Finch (Flying).

 

 **PUBG:** [And this is their theme.](https://youtu.be/WeUhgENSJhk)

 

 **PUBG:** [But this is what you’ll be hearing instead when battling Mush and Finch.](https://youtu.be/aLVr0VfeLmk)

 

 **Red Riot:** That low health theme is what I hear every time I do homework in school lmao. It’s crazy how effective that music actually is.

 

 **Darts:** Mush and Finch would be the Elesas in Snipe’s Pokémon version.

 

 **Red Riot:** Oh, I hated Elesa. She’s the reason why my entire team ended up in the Pokémon Center seven times.

 

 **glue:** I feel your pain, babe.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Y'all are sleeping on Lenora's motherfucking Watchog.

 

 **Darts:** It’s never a bad idea to over-level your Pokémon!

 

 **spec sheet:** @PUBG How about the Elite Four of your Liberty Region? What theme would they have?

 

 **PUBG:** [This would be the theme for Elite Four Specs (Steel), Elite Four Jack (Ground), Elite Four Kath (Fairy), Elite Four Spot (Dragon).](https://youtu.be/Jqv-eTkAs08)

 

 **PUBG:** [But this what you’ll be hearing is instead.](https://youtu.be/aLVr0VfeLmk)

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Lmao, I can see it now. “[Insert your Pokémon here] is buffeted by the sandstorm!” Jack would be the Bertha of Sniper’s Elite Four.

 

 **Red Riot:** I’m now having Vietnam War flashbacks of her Gliscor.

 

 **vandal:** Who’s Bertha?

 

 **squirrel friend:** Bertha’s the ground-type Elite Four member in the Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum versions. It took me a bit of time to get through her.

 

 **glue:** It doesn’t help that Empoleon, the final evolution of water-type starter Piplup, is part steel-type.

 

 **vandal:** Why’s that important?

 

 **Red Riot:** That’s because ground-type moves are super effective against steel-type Pokémon.

 

 **vandal:** I sound like a really cool Pokémon trainer!

 

 **Dalmatian:** If that’s our theme, what would be your theme then? @PUBG

 

 **PUBG:** [This ofc.](https://youtu.be/GIn8_Q27WFY)

 

 **PUBG:** Zinnia has an awesome battle theme. It’s a bit of a shame she doesn’t appear anymore in OR/AS after battling her at the Sky Pillar.

 

 **glue:** [That theme is a lie. I found the real theme of Sniper, the Liberty Region Champion.](https://youtu.be/aLVr0VfeLmk)

 

 **Red Riot:** Babe! 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣

 

 **spec sheet:** Knowing Snipe, the low-health theme isn’t exactly wrong.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Sniper would be the second version of Cynthia haha.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Damn, this chat turned into nerd central...

 

 **Times New Romance:** But you love your nerd bf, right?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Ofc I do.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Can we cuddle after I set up that all-new tech that Finch gave you?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Why not? 🙂 I know how you love snuggling into my chest.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Yay! 🥰

 

 **Red Riot:** Hey Snipe, no theme for the evil team?

 

 **PUBG:** Does the World Refuge Foundation even deserve a theme?

 

 **glue:** Ohhhhhhh...

 

 **smols:** I love it when my gf becomes shady af.

 

 **sale:** How ‘bout Myron? Isn’t he the main rival in Sniper’s Pokémon version?

 

 **IKEA:** Does Myron a need theme?

 

 **PUBG:** He’s the main rival after all. Every rival has one. He also picks the starter the player is weak to.

 

 **PUBG:** [With that said, here’s Myron’s theme.](https://youtu.be/xanDJqeevAo)

 

 **mic:** Them violins though...

 

 **Myrelurk:** I appreciate the awesome theme Snipe 👍🏽.

 

 **PUBG:** Thanks!

 

 **PUBG:** And for the sake of it, let’s make Skittery a surprise rival. Think of him like Wally in R/S/E and OR/AS.

 

 **PUBG:** [This will be Skittery’s theme. It’s the song used in the charity race he competed in.](https://youtu.be/6VJxeK4JAUA)

 

 **duckbill:** Of course Skittery’s theme is a Midnight Maximum Tune track 😄.

 

 **Darts:** If Wally has Gallade as his signature Pokémon, what would Skittery get?

 

 **PUBG:** Mega Blastoise.

 

 **Red Riot:** RIP my team.

 

 **glue:** Just spam grass knot or thunderbolt!

 

 **Red Riot:** Knowing Skittery, he’ll find a way on making sure he somehow gets the first move. He’s the fastest gay here after all. Also, Skittery’s real theme is the low health theme too since Mega Blastoise can do serious damage.

 

 **glue:** Oh yeah... 😬

 

 **Ferrari:** McScuse me DaSilva, I’m the fastest gay here...

 

 **IKEA:** On two legs but if we’re all technically going with the “fastest gay” description here, Skittery wins hands down.

 

 **mic:** Skittery is the only one here who can tame cars with insane horsepower numbers. He’s basically timid Kenny but for cars.

 

 **Pastrami:** “Timid Kenny but for cars.” That is such a wholesome description of my bf 😆.

 

 **sale:** Let’s now say Kenny is basically a more energetic Skittery but for dogs too!

 

 **kennel:** Oh, I like that!

 

 **PUBG:** @skitty Do you accept the title of “fastest gay” in this group chat?

 

 **skitty:** Race can keep the title of fastest gay here (*´ω`*). I don’t mind not having it.

 

 **Ferrari:** Thanks Skittery! 😁

 

 **Pastrami:** @skitty You’ll always be the fastest gay to me 😘.

 

 **skitty:** Aww, Henry 🥰.

 

 **squirrel friend:** @Nick Wilde I want affection too (^-^).

 

 **Nick Wilde:** @squirrel friend *Rests my chin on top of your head then hugs you from behind’

 

 **squirrel friend:** I now feel safer ( ^ω^ ).

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Friday, 1:00 a.m.**

 

 **goo:** @Yorktown You still up?

 

 **Yorktown:** I am Kuya Mush. Do you need anything?

 

 **indicator:** Mushy and I were talking over an idea to help boost ticket sales for West Side Story.

 

 **goo:** The idea was entirely Blinky’s! I decided to get on board because I did think it was good!

 

 **Yorktown:** Well Kuya Blink, can you lay this good idea on me?

 

 **indicator:** It’s two prong: it involves your photography skills and Finch.

 

 **Yorktown:** My photography skills?

 

 **goo:** Dude, your Instagram is proof enough. You may take videos for Finch now but I think you have a good eye in photography. You’re tropical skater boy theme on Insta is pretty cool!

 

 **Ferrari:** OWO

 

 **Ferrari:** What is this?

 

 **indicator:** Hopefully, it’s something that could involve you Race but we’re going to need Finch. York here will be the key.

 

 **Ferrari:** Is it because he’s close to our resident YouTuber bird boi archer?

 

 **indicator:** Definitely hehe. Also, it’s because York knows how to use Finch’s camera equipment and that’s extremely important to my plan.

 

 **indicator:** We do need approval from Finch, Davey and Sarah though. After that, we need support of the cast. Jack and Buttons can really help bring the idea to life.

 

 **Ferrari:** This sounds so exciting!

 

 **indicator:** I’ll talk more details to you three tomorrow at school.

 

 **indicator:** Now Mushy...

 

 **goo:** That’s the signal!

 

 **Yorktown:** Signal for?

 

 **goo:** Burying this 1 a.m. convo!

 

 **goo** sent **640 photos of the Blush ship being wholesome and cute.**

 

 **Yorktown:** Omg, that’s a lot of Blush.

 

 **goo:** All of them are great tho since Blinky’s in it! He’s my perfect bottom.

 

 **Yorktown:** Um...

 

 **indicator:** Nicholas Meyers, please check your last sentence again 😖...

 

 **goo:** *BOY!!! I MEAN PERFECT BOY!!!

 

 **Yorktown:** To be fair Kuya Mush, we all know you fuck Kuya Blink into next week whenever you get the chance.

 

 **goo:** I’m serious! That was supposed to be ‘boy’! Not ‘bottom’! My keyboard changed that!!

 

 **Ferrari:** Sure Jan...

 

 **Yorktown:** Also, aren’t the keyboard suggestions based on words you type frequently?

 

 **Ferrari:** HAHA LMAO 😂 😂 😂 😂

 

 **Purrr:** All four of you, go offline. Now.

 

 **goo:** Eep!

 

 **goo:** This bisexual is now signing off to sleep! Good night you guys!

 

 **indicator:** G’Night everyone!

 

 **Yorktown:** Goodnight Kuya Mush! Goodnight Kuya Blink! Goodnight Race!

 

 **Ferrari:** Sleep tight you three! I’mma stay here a bit longer.

 

 **Purrr:** Anthony ‘Racetrack’ Higgins.

 

 **Ferrari:** Okay, okay! I’ll try going to sleep rn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments of what you people thought of it :)
> 
> Here's my tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	27. shoot out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flaming Shot: It was a freakin’ zoo in here a few hours ago tbh. I’m surprised that it went surprisingly well.  
> goo: If you’re surprised by that, I am surprised that Finch, Davey and Sarah agreed to this impromptu photoshoot in the first place.
> 
> smart lesbian: It was a good idea as it will make our musical aesthetically pleasing and will help the playbill pop a lot more.
> 
> smart gay: Everyone will have a set of high-quality photos which I know they will want to post. If they post those, good word will definitely spread and significantly increase the chance of ticket sales going up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 35 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - vandal  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - mic  
> Ike - IKEA  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> York - Yorktown  
> Hotshot - Flaming Shot  
> Barney Peanuts - squirrel friend  
> Oscar Delancey - Nick Wilde
> 
> ⚠️ This chapter has been rated mature by the author due to the discussion of selected characters that takes place here. ⚠️

 

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 2:32 p.m.**

 

 **Pastrami:** Why is Skits so gorgeous?

 

 **Hawkbae:** What did he do this time?

 

 **Pastrami:** Skittery told me to wait for him while he gets more brochures from the admissions building.

 

 **spec sheet:** Where are you two rn?

 

 **Pastrami:** We’re at the SUNY school he’ll go to if he decides to gun for the Ghost Works deal; Atlantic Polytechnic Institute (API).

 

 **Pastrami:** It’s really nice and it was so fucking cute on how Skittery lighted up when we got to the auto facilities of the tour ☺. My bf told me he can really see himself studying here.

 

 **spec sheet:** That’s cool for him!

 

 **Pastrami:** Just as good, API surprised me too...

 

 **Hawkbae:** How?

 

 **Pastrami:** The school offers culinary programs!

 

 **Pastrami** sent **100 pictures of API.**

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** !!!

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I’m now interested in checking that SUNY school out!

 

 **Pastrami:** You should be JoJo! If Skits got all giddy with the auto facilities, the kitchen lab is what got me amped!

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Looks like I’m checking this school out soon!

 

 **spec sheet:** They offer engineering programs too, right? I am starting to get intrigued by this SUNY school too.

 **Pastrami:** They do! The girl who gave the campus tour told us she’s will finish her engineering studies here in API. I’m no engineering guy but API does have serious tech in that department.

 

 **spec sheet:** Okay, I’m gonna put API in my consideration list. This uni sounds like it’s right up my alley!

 

 **goo:** I feel so old with all this college and university talk - and we’re not even HS seniors.

 

 **Hawkbae:** We are HS juniors, Mush. That’s really close to being HS seniors...

 

 **goo:** Yeah... but damn, I don’t fucking know what I want to do after HS 😅. I’m not like everyone here who has a plan.

 

 **Times New Romance:** How about we go to a performing arts school? 😂

 

 **goo:** Should I? Thanks to WSS, I have to admit that acting and dancing is fun.

 

 **Times New Romance:** I mean if you want to, go for it! If you aren’t that sure or you’re very good at doing something else that isn’t acting or dancing, don’t.

 

 **goo:** Why not?

 

 **Times New Romance:** My big dream is to be a Broadway actor in an amazing musical, right?

 

 **goo:** That’s right.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Well, I have to acknowledge the fact getting there will not be easy. Having job security isn’t a guarantee - the theatre competition in NYC is so intense and working hard to make ends meet (see having a day job) is practically a must.

 

 **goo:** Are you sure that you still want to try out being a Broadway personality?

 

 **Times New Romance** : I will have to work hard and make a lot of sacrifices but I think I’ll be happy in the long run. As cliché as this sounds, I only got one life and I have to make it count.

 

 **spec sheet:** That’s my Ro... 😚

 

 **Times New Romance:** 😚

 

 **Red Riot:** I agree with Romeo. I know getting all my video game ideas off the ground isn’t going to be easy but I still  have to give it a good shot...

 

 **Times New Romance:** If you’re really that interested in dancing Mush, go talk to Tommy Boy or Kevin C about it. If you want to go try out an acting workshop, I can definitely hook you up!

 

 **goo:** Hmm, I’ll think about it...

 

 **Hawkbae:** Can we go back to Henry being so whipped for Skittery? 😂

 

 **Red Riot:** It’s feels like a lifetime ever since Henry admitted he had a crush on Skittery.

 

 **spec sheet:** Do you guys remember the time when Henry said he’s not into the idea of dating a guy?

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Seeing how super in Henry is with Skittery, it’s kinda crazy to think he even said those things.

 

 **Times New Romance:** I sense ‘mahal’ in the air!

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Mahal?

 

 **Times New Romance:** It’s Tagalog for love uwu. Depending on context, mahal can also mean expensive.

 

 **goo:** It’s true that loving a person ain’t cheap. Almost all dates don’t come free 😂.

 

 **Pastrami:** Am I really falling in love with Skittery?

 

 **Red Riot:** You are really happy with him...

 

 **Hawkbae:** You also constantly tell us how pretty and adorably shy your bf is.

 

 **spec sheet:** You keep on saying how he knows so much about cars and how he’s also good at playing the piano too 😉.

 

 **Pastrami:** I really have it that bad for him, huh?

 

 **Hawkbae:** That’s the understatement of the year right there 😂 😂 😂.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Do you really feel that way for Skittery, Henry?

 

 **Pastrami:** I’m not sure yet but I will kill any guy who tries to take him away from me or who makes him upset. In fact, I’m very sure one of the dudes who was on the campus tour with us was looking at Skittery’s ass and that made me want to punch his eyes out.

 

 **Hawkbae:** What’d you do?

 

 **Pastrami:** I asked Skits to kiss me and I held him closer so I can subtly rub it in the guy’s face with the fact Skits is mine.

 

 **goo:** You really are whipped for him... welcome to the club, dude!

 

 **Times New Romance:** If you want my advice, try to be extremely sure first that you are really in love with him. After that reflection, you’d want to have some sort of answer.

 

 **Pastrami:** Answer to...?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Because after you say the three-worded phrase to him somewhere, Skittery might ask you why did you fall in love with him. Yes, he can play the piano and has the driving skills to control fast cars but I do sense about the doubts he has about himself.

 

 **Pastrami:** How do I answer that if my Skits ask why did I fall for him?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Be as natural as possible; let it flow out of you. At the risk of sounding of super cheesy, make sure the words come out of your heart.

 

 **Pastrami:** I’m going to think about it. Thanks for the advice Romeo.

 

 **Times New Romance:** No prob 😇. Remember Henry, take your time. This isn’t something you should just say to him because you felt like it.

 

 **Pastrami:** I’ll keep that in mind.

 

 **Pastrami:** Also, can I ask?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Ask what, man?

 

 **Pastrami:** How do you... um... fuck a guy?

 

 **Red Riot:** Wait, you really want to go smash Skittery?

 

 **Pastrami:** I’ve been having this weird urge lately. Like, I want to... ugh... this is so humiliating.

 

 **Red Riot:** Being horny for your S.O. is all natural! Nothing wrong with that! So, what are these urges you have?

 

 **Pastrami:** Lately, whenever we make out, I’ve been pinning Skits down a lot. I’ve also been grabbing his perky ass a lot more too. Hell, both my hands are trying to feel him up and grip him good...

 

 **Hawkbae:** I won’t be surprised if Mr. Skoda tries to mow you down with a car he’s fixing back at his auto shop if he ever finds out about the things you’re doing to his son 😂.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I wonder what would happen if Skittery’s dad finds out about Henry wanting to have sex with his son.

 

 **Red Riot:** “Yeah Mr. Skoda, I really do want to smash your son and be his first.” – Henry, probably 🤣

 

 **spec sheet:** It wouldn’t impossible if I say that Henry Jr. would get cut off from the main Henry.

 

 **Pastrami:** The scary thing about that it can actually happen. I’ve seen Mr. Skoda work with something called a plasma cutter. I don’t want my dick getting cut off by that or in any way possible.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Do you need help in how to have sex with a guy, Henry?

 

 **Pastrami:** You wouldn’t mind, Jo?

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Me and Benjie aren’t new to it these days haha.

 

 **Pastrami:** Oh yeah, you and Buttons are past that point already now too...

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** We did and I’m happy that he had a great first time with me.

 

 **Pastrami:** Well, I could get your help one of these days. I did promise myself that I wouldn’t rush Skittery into stuff he might not be comfortable with and will go on a pace he prefers.

 

 **spec sheet:** You’re doing the right thing Henry. Don’t worry about those intimate stuff too; it’ll come naturally.

 

 **Pastrami:** That’s reassuring. Thanks Specs 😃.

 

 **Pastrami:** Okay, Skits just came back from the admissions center. He’s asking if Specs is free later.

 

 **spec sheet:** Why does he need me?

 

 **Pastrami:** Scheduled Maximum Tune battle at the arcades... Skits says that he tried contacting to both Bill and Sniper while over in the admissions center but they were busy today. He says you can bring Romeo along too.

 

 **spec sheet:** A Maximum Tune battle does sound nice today... but I still have to take my photo taken over at Finch’s place. I know Ro needs to have his pic taken too.

 

 **Pastrami:** You and Romeo still haven’t done that? I got mine taken already.

 

 **Times New Romance:** I’m gonna get mine taken soon. I’m near Finch’s house already. York told me this morning he’ll be the one taking all of the cast’s photos and headshots.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** That’s true! I got all my photos taken recently!

 

 **spec sheet:** Where are you rn JoJo?

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I’m inside the kitchen at Finch’s house. I’m making snacks for York, Benjie - who’s doing the costumes - and Hotshot, who’s helping out.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Hotshot’s also there?

 

 **Hawkbae:** He is. I asked him why he was here and he said York invited him. For Hotshot and York, this photo shoot thing Blink came up with is like a work date for them.

 

 **Times New Romance:** I feel like I’m going to see Hotshot around my house often quite soon.

 

 **spec sheet:** Are they boyfriends, Ro?

 

 **Times New Romance:** York says they aren’t yet but from what he says, he and Hotshot have been getting close plus it isn’t a secret that they make out. I’m not going to be surprised if he and my little cousin end up together at this rate.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Benjie just came in the kitchen and told me he only needs four people to head here at Finch’s place.

 

 **goo:** Who does he need?

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** The only names in his lists that has no check marks is “Romeo Del Rosario”, “Matthew Spencer”, some guy part of the Jets ensemble and last but not least, “Albert DaSilva.”

 

 **Pastrami:** Al, you still haven’t got your photos taken too?

 

 **Red Riot:** It kinda slipped my mind...

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Get out from your bed and get your ass down here at Finch’s - B.

 

 **Red Riot:** Hey JoJo, tell Buttons and York that I’ll be there in 30 mins.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I told Benjie that and he told me to say to you that he wants you here in 20 instead.

 

 **Red Riot:** Why? 😕

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Benjie says that he just needs you to smell decent. He got your costume prepped already. Same can be said for Specs and Romeo!

 

 **spec sheet:** I’ll be there ASAP! ‘Bout to head out the door anyway.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Hey Specs, can you and Romeo look after my Birdhouse studio once you two are done with your pics?

**Times New Romance:** Why?

**Hawkbae:** While the photoshoot is happening at the living room, some of the WSS cast, a.k.a. our friends, are up here in my Birdhouse playing a movie. I’m getting my latest video uploaded but once I’m done, I’m gonna freshen up and head out to get Charlie before heading onto the archery range.

 

 **Times New Romance:** No Sarah or Mom? Or at least Spot and Myron?

**Hawkbae:** Spot is here but he’s got his plate full with Race up here too. As for Myron, he didn’t stick around since he‘ll prep for a date with Mike. Tommy Boy also didn’t stay long since he and Kenny were gonna spend a day with Kenny’s three dogs.

 

 **spec sheet:** Ro and I are gonna look after your Birdhouse.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Thanks! If you two have a date or something, don’t worry! Once York is done taking all the photos and they cleaned up the living room, he’ll head up in the Birdhouse to edit them. He wants to use my Mac Pro since it’s so much faster to use Lightroom on that.

 

 **spec sheet:** Alright.

 

 **goo:** Am I not responsible?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Says the dude who almost got my all-new Sceptile plushie covered with peanut butter and jelly 😒.

 

 **goo:** Again, I’m really sorry! 😫

 

 **Red Riot:** You should be sorry since Sceptile is one of the best grass-types out there.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Albert DaSilva, get in the shower rn; time’s ticking. – B

 

 **Red Riot:** I’m getting my ass in the shower 😓.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 3:30 p.m.**

 

 **Buttons Up:** JoJo’s hands are so nice.

 

 **Myrelurk:** What’s happening?

 

 **Ferrari:** Buttons got JoJo to massage his back. We’re all in Finch’s Birdhouse studio rn.

 

 **indicator** sent **ButtonsisshirtlessandtypingonhisphonewhileJoJoisworkingouthisback.mov**

**crutch time:** That legit looks relaxing but why does Buttons have a towel in his mouth?

 

 **Buttons Up:** Spot made me put it in my mouth.

 

 **indicator:** I’m not sure if this is the first time Buttons got his bf to massage his back but he does sound like JoJo is nailing him good.

 

 **crutch time:** While getting massages, Buttons makes sex sounds?

 

 **indicator** : Yup. It’s a haunting noise to hear and you have to keep in mind, this is just JoJo massaging him.

 

 **goo:** It’s like the time Phoebe was massaging Monica in Friends.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Am I that loud?

**Dalmatian:** I wouldn’t put a towel in your mouth if you weren’t so loud and made those damn noises. Honestly, it’s gross and annoying.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Sorry, I’m just wiped out from the photoshoot today. JoJo’s nice, big hands massaging me is what I need rn. Damn, do they flatten knots good.

 

 **crutch time:** Patrick is asking if you’re getting massaged on the couch and if a massaged oil is being used.

 

 **Buttons Up:** We’re on the couch but we aren’t using any oils. If we had one, I’m not one for using it since it will stain Finch’s nice Pottery Barn couch at some point.

 

 **crutch time:** Patrick says he can now breathe easy since he doesn’t have to worry about massage oil stains.

 

 **goo:** @Buttons Up Why are all your toes curling? 😂

 

 **Buttons Up:** You have no idea what I’m experiencing rn. It feels damn good.

 

 **Ferrari:** JoJo is blowing Buttons’ back out but in a different sort of way 🤣.

 

 **Buttons Up:** You laugh but to me, my man’s big hands feel like magic. I didn’t know I was this tense and shit.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** You are making all of our costumes for the musical by yourself...

 

 **squirrel friend:** Can’t you get help?

 

 **Buttons Up** : I much prefer to make it by myself. That way, no one will screw it up.

 

 **goo:** It’s not bad to get someone who can help you out dude.

 

 **Buttons Up:** As Bianca Del Rio said, “Where’s the talent?” I wouldn’t mind getting someone to help me but it’s a bit hard to get qualified people these days - especially in high school.

 

 **Ferrari:** Buttons is a demanding bottom.

 

 **crutch time:** Btw, where’s Romeo and Specs? I know Patrick requested both of them to look after his Birdhouse.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** They’re both helping York out clear out the living room. Al is also downstairs helping out since he’s the very last cast member to get all his photos taken.

 

 **vandal:** I thought you were there to help in carrying stuff around?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I’m still helping out as of now but this time, I’m uploading every photo York got into Finch’s Mac Pro.

 

 **goo** sent **HotshotisreallyuploadingallthephotosYorktookinFinch’sMacPro.png**

 

 **Flaming Shot:** See what I’m talking about? I’m also relabeling them too in the way York wants. That way, the only thing he’ll do is edit them in Lightroom.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** It was a freakin’ zoo in here a few hours ago tbh. I’m surprised that it went well.

 

 **goo:** If you’re surprised by that, I am surprised that Finch, Davey and Sarah agreed to this impromptu photoshoot in the first place.

 

 **smart lesbian:** It was a good idea as it will make our musical aesthetically pleasing and will help the playbill pop a lot more.

 

 **smart gay:** Everyone will have a set of high-quality photos which I know they will want to post. If they post those, good word will definitely spread and significantly increase the chance of ticket sales going up.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Who’s making the playbill?

 

 **smart lesbian:** Elliot Sanders, Kevin C’s bf. He’s on the yearbook committee so he knows how to do the layout work. I tapped him to make the musical’s poster too. The poster and playbill, however, will take a bit of time since it needs to get signed off from me and Principal Medda.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** How about the photos?

 

 **smart gay:** Sarah and I will ask all the cast members to post their preferred colored shot and B&W shot at a certain time later tonight. When York gives us a signal to do so.

 

 **talented boy:** How can York edit all of our photos? If I remember well, he’s sending us six photos each; three B&W then three colorized. There’s a lot of us in the cast.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** That’s what Lightroom presets are for! It also helps that Finch’s Mac Pro is a monster. Those factors will really cut down time in editing.

 

 **spec sheet:** Do we need to add a bit of a caption?

 

 **smart lesbian:** Yes. The format will be like this for those who aren’t playing any of the adult characters: Meet [ensemble character name], member of [gang that their character is affiliated with].

 

 **smart lesbian:** Example, for leaders: “Meet Bernardo, Leader of the Sharks 🦈” “Meet Riff, Leader of the Jets ✈” Example, for members: “Meet Chino, a member of the Sharks 🦈” “Meet Tiger, a member of the Jets ✈”

 

 **smart gay:** Main characters will have a different caption but I’ll send them in a couple of hours as I’m still making up their brief bios.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Everyone should have this hashtag in their posts for maximum exposure: #DSHWestSideStory. DSH, of course, stands for our school - Duane Street High.

 

 **smart gay:** Photos should be posted in this order: colored photo then B&W photo.

 

 **goo:** How is York sending out the photos?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** ^ Reason why I asked for everyone’s e-mail address. That will be the way York is sending out the pics.

 

 **goo:** Ohhh... 😮

 

 **indicator:** I’m excited tbh. I can’t wait what York photos will put out for us.

 

 **smart lesbian:** This is your idea Blink. Pat yourself on the back!

 

 **smart gay:** An idea that we never knew we wanted but actually needed.

 

 **indicator:** The Jacobs praising what I came up with will forever be one of the highlights of my life 😭.

 

 **crutch time:** Patrick said he’s going to promote WSS on his YouTube channel. I think he told me that he’ll do the plug-in a week before the musical premieres.

 

 **Purrr:** We’re really setting things into high gear, huh?

 

 **Dalmatian:** As they say in Texas, go big or go home.

 

 **vandal:** That’s ironic coming from you Spotty boy 🤣.

 

 **Dalmatian:** I’ll unironically give you a large bruise in the face, Kelly.

 

 **Purrr:** No violence.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Ugh...

 

 **squirrel friend:** Are Spot and Jack always like this?

 

 **Purrr:** No but Spot is the type of guy who follows up on his threats so it’s for the best to discourage anyone from trying to rile up Spot or allowing Spot to continue with his plans.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 6:40 p.m.**

 

 **mic:** I just went on Instagram and...

 

 **mic:** MYRON LOOKS SO GOOD IN HIS CAST HEADSHOTS AND PHOTOS. I’M JUST SHOOKETH.

 

 **mic:** His arms... papi... papi... papi... 🤤

 

 **Myrelurk:** I’m happy that you like what you saw, Mikey 😉.

 

 **IKEA:** NO.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Mike’s the older twin?

 

 **IKEA:** He’s older than me by 15 mins.

 

 **Ferrari:** If you want to distinguish the identical twins, Mike’s more submissive while Ike’s more dominant.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Did you have to describe them in that way, Higgins?

 

 **indicator:** Race isn’t exactly wrong about that though...

 

 **Ferrari:** If Spotty hadn’t snatched me up, I wouldn’t mind getting smashed by some of the male Jets and male Sharks.  Some of them look so good!! 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥

 

 **glue:** @kennel, has Tommy Boy always had those arms? They’re huge...

 

 **kennel:** You guys didn’t know he has great arms?

 

 **glue:** He always wear hoodies so we couldn’t exactly map his guns out.

 

 **kennel:** Oh... well, yeah! He has some of the most amazing arms I’ve ever seen and felt!

 

 **talented boy:** These arms are only for you my golden retriever.

 

 **kennel:** Hug me again please.

 

 **talented boy:** Ofc.

 

 **smols:** I have no idea what York did to our photos but I can’t believe all of us look fire!

 

 **smols:** I love what he did!

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Don’t forget about the costumes my Benjie made you wear!

 

 **PUBG:** York’s photog skills x Buttons’ fashion skills = prepare to fail at being straight.

 

 **smart gay:** All the WSS cast members posted their photos at the same time. It will no doubt get attention from people at this rate.

 

 **Hawkbae:** You people did quite the roadblocking on social media...

 

 **smart gay:** Roadblocking?

 

 **Hawkbae:** Basically, think of me with a commercial but I want every channel on TV running the same commercial around the same time so people are forced to see it.

 

 **smart gay:** That explains why York is so insistent on making sure everyone posts their pics around the same time.

 

 **Hawkbae:** What my cameraman did is quite a different take on roadblocking but it’s roadblocking nonetheless since every social media page rn is filled with the same stuff.

 

 **Times New Romance:** You taught York well, Finch.

 

 **Hawkbae:** You should be crediting your cousin actually. I just allowed him to use my place and equipment. Same with Buttons and Jack too.

 

 **Red Riot:** Jack did something?

 

 **Dalmatian:** Racer told me that Jack’s the one who picked the background for the photoshoot.

 

 **vandal:** A subdued bronze tarp helped in making your costumes and you people stand out! 🤠

 

 **Buttons Up:** But York’s the real MVP of the day here.

 

 **Hawkbae:** From handling my rigs to the pro lighting to actually taking all of the cast’s pics to making sure each one had a sublime edit; York had a demanding order to fulfill. On top of that, he had a tight project deadline. As his YouTuber boss, I’m very happy for York since he pulled it off well.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** It took its toll on him though. He’s crapped out... looks like making sure each photo coming out perfect and making sure that it went to the right email account took so much from him.

 

 **Times New Romance:**   Is my little cousin okay, Hotshot?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** He’s fine and I’m on a date with him now at Jacobi’s but he’s using my shoulder as a pillow. You can tell York gave his all on this last-minute photoshoot.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Damn... well, I’ll tell York to take it easy next week. I don’t want him to burnout. He’s hard to replace if I lose him; most cameramen don’t come with the ability of being stable on a Boosted Board while taking great moving shots.

 

 **duckbill:** Good, York’s the big reason why the quality of your YouTube videos shot up.

 

 **Hawkbae:** He is!

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I’m gonna make sure York will have a relaxing night.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Take care of my baby cousin, yeah?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I will.

 

 **Pastrami:** @duckbill What did you do today btw?

 

 **duckbill:** Darcy and I met up with our lawyers today. It concerned the contract Skittery might sign for Ghost Works.

 

 **Pastrami:** What did they find?

 

 **Darts:** Nothing out of place really. It’s quite standard it can get for them. Even then, there were some details that your bf might need to gloss over. While they aren’t shady, it’s something that Skittery needs to see for himself in person.

 

 **Pastrami:** You both need to explain it to Skits?

 

 **duckbill:** Yeah.

 

 **Darts:** Is it okay if Bill and I grab Skittery after class on Monday? We’ll explain the contents of the Ghost Works contract to him in my manor.

 

 **Pastrami:** I’ll let Skittery know but can one of you drop him off at his house?

 

 **duckbill:** I’ll do it. I’ll even let him take a spin in my Porsche if he wants.

 

 **Pastrami:** Thanks you two 🙂.

 

 **Darts:** Don’t mention it! I think all of us here want Skittery to have a smooth transition to this opportunity he has.

 

 **duckbill:** After his cut-and-shut Acura debacle, it’s safe to say we don’t want him getting scammed again.

 

 **Pastrami:** Too bad you can’t play with Skits at the arcades though.

 

 **duckbill:** Maximum Tune?

 

 **Pastrami:** Yeah. The lawyer thing took up your day, right?

 

 **duckbill:** It did but it’s been a while since I used my BANAPASSPORT card. I think I should head back there soon. I’m sure that I don’t want my arcade driving skills getting rusty 😆.

 

 **PUBG:** Who’s playing with very our own Wangan King then?

 

 **Times New Romance:** Specs and his purple R33.

 

 **PUBG:** You fine over there Romeo?

 

 **Times New Romance:** I just kicked Henry’s ass in air hockey so all is good!

 

 **Pastrami:** 😑

 

 **Pastrami:** Hey Snipe, why weren’t you available today? I know Skits contacted you too.

 

 **PUBG:** I helped Smalls’ dad pick out a laptop.

 

 **smols:** My dad took forever picking a model… ugh.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Maybe he was trying to be sure.

 

 **smols:** That’s why I asked my gf to go with us. She knows computers and tech better than I do.

 

 **Darts:** Where did you people go to?

 

 **PUBG:** Best Buy. He needed a laptop now and wasn’t willing to make the best one on a configurator online.

 

 **crutch time:** Let me guess, you became tech support.

 

 **PUBG:** You guessed right. In fact, I’m transferring all of his files into the new computer rn. Still, at least I have access to the best homemade quesadillas I’ll ever get to taste in the state.

 

 **crutch time:** That is true. Mr. Dacal does make really good quesadillas.

 

 **IKEA:** Has anyone seen Price today?

 

 **Purrr:** Didn’t you message him or look for him at the auto shop?

 

 **IKEA:** I did message him. I even went to the shop but by the time I got there, he was gone. I’m getting worried. He is not answering any of my calls or texts...

 

 **Times New Romance:** We’re you two supposed to meet up?

 

 **IKEA:** I was supposed to pick him up. I had a date with him.

 

 **sale:** Hey Ikey...

 

 **IKEA:** Price! Where were you?

 

 **sale:** I went home after work then had a nap.

 

 **IKEA:** You tired?

 

 **sale:** Sort off but I now can’t sleep anymore... still want to go out?

 

 **IKEA:** As long as you’re still up for it sweetheart.

 

 **sale:** Give me 30 mins and I’ll get ready.

 

 **IKEA:** Do you want to try out some food trucks in Midland Beach?

 

 **sale:** That sounds amazing. Pick me up at my place?

 

 **IKEA:** Sure! No prob 😘.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Sunday, 1:10 a.m.**

 

 **Yorktown:** Hey Ike, is Price fine? He wasn’t being himself.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** What’s happening?

 

 **Yorktown:** After Hotshot and I had a date at Jacobi’s, we went over to some parking lot with a ton of food trucks. In that same place was Ike and Price, who were also on a date.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** York found a table but we ended up sharing it with Ike and his bf. We didn’t mind their company since finding an empty table around that time is almost impossible.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Sounds like you guys had fun.

 

 **Yorktown:** We did!

 

 **IKEA:** How ‘bout you Oscar?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Barney and I set up the tech Cortes donated in my new place. After that, we ordered White Castle for dinner and watched some Netflix. Then he got in the mood so I took him to the bedroom where I can fuck him. Barney’s staying over for the night.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Gross but no surprises there.

 

 **Yorktown:** What are you doing rn Oscar?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Checking my back out. Barney definitely likes digging his nails into me. He’s really out cold btw.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Why are you even up at this time?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I got hungry again. I was gonna eat the leftover sliders and fries we put away. Honestly, I can ask all you people the same thing.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I’m going over all the photos I took. York looks cute in them.

 

 **Yorktown:** As for me, I just can’t help but feel there’s something wrong with Price. That’s why I wanna know from Ike if there’s anything wrong with him.

 

 **IKEA:** You felt it too, huh?

 

 **Yorktown:** I did. There was something off about him tonight.

 

 **IKEA:** I can tell too. Something’s on his mind but I didn’t want to press him on it. There were a couple of signs stuff is bothering him as well.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Signs like?

 

 **IKEA:** Eating a lot. Price is a moderate eater but he eats a ton when something is bugging him. He’s also been a lot less peppy and been cozying up to me much more than usual.

 

 **sale:** You and York knew?

 

 **Yorktown:** Yeah, there was a certain air about you tonight, and I didn’t like it.

 

 **IKEA:** I’m your boyfriend. It’s my job to know if something’s on your mind.

 

 **sale:** It’s just that I kinda got lonely...

 

 **IKEA:** Lonely?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Lonely about?

 

 **sale:** I was lonely at the auto shop today. Checking the supply inventory and handling paperwork without Skits was something of a shock and awe to me.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Relax, you’re just used to working with him. You’ll get used to him not being around the auto shop.

**sale:** Will I?

 

 **IKEA:** You will sweetheart. I promise that.

 

 **sale:** I hope you’re right, Ikey. Things are changing so fast around here. I’m not sure if I can keep up.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Wdym?

 

 **sale:** It feels like reality is catching up; Skittery has that Ghost Works deal thing going on, 75% of the people part of this group chat are graduating high school right after the next school year - hell, I’m already hearing college application talk from a lot of us in school lately.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** @skitty I can see that you have your chat profile indicator on, you might want to help out your bestie here.

 

 **skitty:** Sorry, I want to observe and analyze what Price is feeling first. I am not the type to just jump into stuff.

 

 **sale:** I honestly don’t want to grow up with things changing again just yet.

 

 **IKEA:** Baby, you know that we can’t put a stop to that, right? We’re bound to that fact, whether we like it or not.

 

 **Yorktown:** Besides, no one wants to have a Groundhog Day experience.

 

 **sale:** True but still...

 

 **skitty:** Price, you know that our group is super close knit, right?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Besides, tech these days that help people keep in touch.

 

 **sale:** I know but that’s what my mom says about her friend group back then; they were close and all of them thought that they would be BFFs for life but that didn’t pan out.

 

 **sale:** Then, their college lives and life itself happened. I know that, sometimes she wants to get her friend group back together again. She even tried actually; made a group chat and all but it failed since those friends of hers now live in other states and even other countries. It’s true that my mom these days has other friends here in SI but I’m aware of the fact she doesn’t feel close to them.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** While he has worries that are very valid, I think he doesn’t have to worry about anything.

 

 **Yorktown:** What made you say that?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** This group is unique in the sense that you guys have all strong bonds with each other. When I say strong, I mean extremely strong. Even newbies like me and Barney can sense it.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Back then, at the time I was a bully alongside Morris, I tried to always keep in mind about how all of you watched each other’s backs. If the numbers kept Morris in line; for me, it was the coordination you people did whenever you’re under fire. Having sheer numbers is one thing, having the rapid response whenever one of your own is attacked is another. You showed that to me when Morris hunted Barney down.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** When we protected your boyfriend?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Exactly.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I still remember how well coordinated all of you were; Kelly along with Conlon and DaSilva as the muscle to confront and stop my older bro, then you guys had Manchester, Hernandez, Meyers and Spencer around Barney so he can be safe just in case the first three couldn’t handle Morris. Ofc, none of it would’ve happened if DaSilva’s trans bf didn’t give the heads up to Jacobs but thank God he did.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Coordination and rapid response like that can’t happen if none of you were close.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** If I were you Pritzker, I wouldn’t worry about this group falling apart. I know it takes a huge amount of effort to maintain a group like this but it is clear you people put in the work and then some to keep it all going.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Wow...

 

 **IKEA:** Do you feel better now, Price?

 

 **sale:** I do but still, the change...

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Change won’t be bad for anyone in this group. That’s because we have the right people who can make it as smooth as possible.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Barney got me to change, right?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** That is true. He loved it when you changed for the better.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** He taught me that being a dick isn’t going to get me far in life. Barney also made me go through a realization of who I can be attracted to.

 

 **Yorktown:** You’re in love with him, right?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I am. If you told me that I would be sleeping with this nerdy boy and be so in love with him a couple of years ago, I would laugh right in your face before punching you but now...

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I don’t want to let him go at all.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I know that I told you this at some point already but again... take care of him, okay?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** You have my word.

 

 **Yorktown:** Besides Price, if it weren’t for you guys, I wouldn’t be enjoying my life rn. Moving from Manila to New York is scary but the amount of support this group gives blows it all away.

 

 **IKEA:** Feel more reassured about all this change thing, Price?

 

 **sale:** Yeah, I am now.

 

 **IKEA:** I’ll cuddle you when we go out again, okay?

 

 **sale:** I’m looking forward to it ☺.

 

 **skitty:** Do you still want someone in our age group to work with, Price?

 

 **sale:** I mean, if you can find someone, that’d be cool.

 

 **skitty:** Well, I’m thinking if Oscar can take my place at the auto shop...

**Nick Wilde:** You want me to work for your dad?

 

 **skitty:** Someone has to take my place and I think you’d be perfect for it. You’re still looking for a part-time job, correct?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Yeah but why me?

 

 **skitty:** Price would get company and you would have a job that’ll let you earn some money. You have a good body on you too - you’re in great shape. You can carry heavy stuff, right?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** My lean bod doesn’t come easy and yeah, I can carry stuff - I did it to Barney after all - but why is that relevant?

 

 **skitty:** It could mean that you have the muscle power to carry some of the auto shop’s heavier supplies and equipment. Dad told me a few hours ago that Price isn’t capable of carrying a tire.

 

 **sale:** They’re really heavy!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** You‘re on the volleyball team with Meyers and Spencer. I thought you guys develop arm strength or something like that.

 

 **sale:** Compared to dad and Specs, I am pretty weak when it comes to power since I specialize in jumping and speed. I can dish back a ball but it won’t be on the same league as dad (Mush) or, especially, Specs.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Basically, if they’re arm power, you’re leg power?

 

 **sale:** Exactly!

 

 **Yorktown:** That’s weird, both you and Skittery have similar builds...

 

 **Flaming Shot:** In that they’re black-haired, white twinks?

 

 **Yorktown:** Yeah.

 

 **sale:** Skittery is stronger than he looks. He probably got it from carrying all those tires haha.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Well, if his offer is going to stick, I’ll take it.

 

 **skitty:** I’ll try put to in a word for you to my dad.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Fingers crossed that it goes through since this quality lube stuff Barney and I need isn’t free.

 

 **IKEA:** I’m noticing that you didn’t type the word ’condoms.’

 

 **Nick Wilde:** We didn’t have any and we were getting really horny so...

 

 **Flaming Shot:** You and Barney got tested, right?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** We’re clean as a whistle.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Okay but please, as much as possible, use protection next time.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I’ll tell him but I have to admit, he felt so damn good tonight.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Dude, that’s one of my best friends you’re fucking. Please keep details like that under wraps 😖.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Sorry.

 

 **sale:** Let’s move on to something a lot more wholesome! Hey Skits! If you can carry tires, do you think you can carry Henry?

 

 **skitty:** While I can carry a tire, I can’t carry my bf. He’s like 150 lbs; that like a set of tires and a spare for Jack’s Santa Fe. Henry carried me a few times now but it can’t be done the other way around.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** You’re weird since you can carry heavy car parts and shit.

 

 **skitty:** They don’t weigh as much as one Henry Del Rios though. Remember, I’m shorter and lighter than him plus I don’t have the same amount of muscle.

 

 **Yorktown:** That is true...

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Anyway, I’m gonna get those leftover White Castle sliders and fries reheated. I’m getting pretty hungry now.

 

 **IKEA:** Who can bury our chat though?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Yeah, the rest of the group doesn’t need to know Oscar’s bedroom conquest of Barney.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I got it, don’t worry.

 

 **Yorktown:** You have pics?

 

 **Nick Wilde** sent **207 photos of Oscar and Barney being wholesome.**

**sale:** Aww! You two are so adorable!

 

 **IKEA:** I ought to take more pics of me and Price like that.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Do it. I take a lot of pics since I like looking back at my phone’s photo album.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** My best friend has you whipped, doesn’t he?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** You have no fucking idea how deep I’m in for Barney.

 

 **Yorktown:** No regrets?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** No regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	28. equipment upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkbae: I bet that when Spot saw the end result, it sparked joy in him 😂. I know it did in my life.
> 
> Dalmatian: You bet your ass and all of your YouTube equipment that it did. I’m actually going to try out this way of cleaning Davey taught us later when I get home - if it really worked on Tony, it’s going to work on anyone.
> 
> PUBG: “…if it really worked on Tony, it’s going to work on anyone.” - Sean ‘Spot’ Conlon. These are new words that I will now live by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 25 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - vandal  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - mic  
> Ike - IKEA  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> York - Yorktown  
> Hotshot - Flaming Shot  
> Barney Peanuts - squirrel friend  
> Oscar Delancey - Nick Wilde

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Sunday, 8:40 p.m.**

 

 

 **glue:** @Yorktown @Flaming Shot What are you two exactly?

 

 **Flaming Shot:**  Wdym Elm?

 

 **glue:** Are you and York like a thing? I noticed both of you became very close after the WSS photoshoot a couple of weeks ago.

 

 **Yorktown:** While we can say that we’re much closer, Hotshot and I are actually only at the stage on seeing where it will go. With that said, I’ll admit I’m over the moon just being with him.

 

 **Flaming Shot:**  Really? 😃

 

 **Yorktown:**  Really 😚.

 

 **Flaming Shot:**  Oh shit, I have to keep this up!

 

 **Times New Romance:** Just don't take it fast you two. Like barbecuing different meats, slow and steady is the way to go. That's how Specs and I started out back in the summer before sophomore year.

 

 **Flaming Shot:**  Two years...? Damn.

 

 **spec sheet:** If you see it as two years, Ro and I see this as it’s _only been_ two years. Why stop there when we can go on and on, right?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** True... I mean you two are like soulmates or something. It sounds cheesy af to hear but if people want to see living examples, I’d just point them to your relationship.

 

 **Ferrari:**  It’s crazy how similar York and Hotshot are to Romeo and Specs.

 

 **vandal:** How?

 

 **glue:** Specs and Hotshot are clearly the nerdy ones while York and Romeo are the artsy ones. Specs and Hotshot are also the taller ones while York and Romeo are the shorter ones. Also, the latter pass the Del Rosario gay criteria.

 

 **Times New Romance:** What’s the Del Rosario gay criteria? 😂

 

 **glue:** ✅ Smooth af bronze skin ✅ Of Filipino blood ✅ Short ✅ Cute ✅ Adorable ✅ Squeezable

 

 **glue:** Ofc, those are my observations only 😅.

 

 **spec sheet:** Romeo’s cheeks are very squeezable! It’s really soft whenever I’d squish his face!

 

 **Ferrari:** I bet my vape juices that’s not the only squeezable thing on Romeo.

 

 **spec sheet:** While other squeezable areas exist, only I have access to them 😋. I will let you guys have a go on his cheeks though, as long as he’s up for it ofc.

 

 **Ferrari:** @Dalmatian Can you see if my cheeks are squeezable tomorrow?

 

 **Dalmatian:** Normally, I’d say no but I know you’ll never stop whining so fine, I’ll squish your face tomorrow at school.

 

 **Ferrari:** Yaaassss!!! 😄

 

 **Yorktown:** You know, a lot of my girlfriends back in Manila find a lot of the guys in our group chat attractive.

 

 **Ferrari:** I commend your girlfriends back in Manila having good tastes! Still, don’t you have any guy friends who will say the same?

 

 **Yorktown:** Nah, I’m literally the token gay in my friend group back there. With that said, the guys say that the four girls here are pretty or - as we say back there in the Philippines - maganda. They’re a bit down by the fact the girls here are in homo relationships.

 

 **glue:** Have they seen the photos and headshots you took for the cast of West Side Story two weeks ago?

 

 **Yorktown:** They did! In fact, I’m chatted with them about those photos and WSS just a few minutes ago.

 

 **spec sheet:** Before you go on York, I want to ask. Why did you upload all the headshots of the West Side Story casts on your Instagram last night? You had a post for the main characters and adults, a post for all the female Sharks then all the female Jets, another post for all the male Sharks with the last post for all the male Jets.

 

 **Yorktown:** I want everyone to know that I took those photos. I was the one who pictured and edited them after all.

 

 **spec sheet:** Okay, fair reason. Please continue with your story!

 

 **Yorktown:** So yeah, I talked with my friends back in Manila about the West Side Story production in our school. It was safe to say they were all so super impressed that we’re doing a musical. Then one of my female friends asked which of you guys were in it. I made a list for them of who’s who in all of the Instagram posts Kuya Specs asked about earlier.

 

 **Yorktown:** Next thing you know, the girls made a top ten list of who are the most attractive guys in the WSS cast.

 

 **vandal:** Damn... 😂

 

 **Dalmatian:** Who are the ten that got their attention then?

 

 **Yorktown:** From last to first - Henry, Oscar, Tommy Boy, JoJo, Spot, Albert, Myron, Kevin C., Race then Kuya Mush.

 

 **vandal:** They think Mush is the best looking guy in our production?

 

 **Yorktown:** They say it’s because of his grey eyes.

 

 **goo:** Looks like I’m waking up to a very good morning indeed!

 

 **spec sheet:**  G’Morning Mush!

 

 **goo:** Morning! ☀️

 

 **glue:** Why is he at the top?

 

 **Ferrari:** Mush does let us know from time to time that he tops Blink.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Just ignore my bf, York.

 

 **Yorktown:** Kuya Mush has a good height on him, has a great body, has those killer eyes, is a natural light-haired brunette and most importantly, white.

 

 **goo:** Me being a white guy is a big deal for them?

 

 **Yorktown:** Very.

 

 **goo:** Lol, my white skin has a bit of a curse during summer. If I stay too long under the sun, I end up looking like a cooked lobster.

 

 **Yorktown:** While that is a pretty big drawback, chances are they won’t care about it.

 

 **vandal:** Really?

 

 **Yorktown:** Filipinos have a fetish for white skin. I know this because a good chunk of my friends back there want to have it. It’s such a sad reality tbh.

 

 **goo:** This morning is turning out to be not so good.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Why tf would your friends want skin that burns easily? Isn’t the sun always beating down back in your other country?

 

 **Yorktown:** Because if you’re white or fairer skinned, people will automatically think highly of you there.

 

 **Dalmatian:** The fuck?

 

 **Yorktown:** I’m not making this shit up at all. A good example is the top ten list my friends made - notice something?

 

 **vandal:** Myron and Henry are literally the only boys of color in that list... yeah, they’re hot and all but that list, so damn white - super white if Myron and Henry weren’t in it.

 

 **Yorktown:** Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner.

 

 **Ferrari:** Oh shit, Jack’s right... Myron and Henry are the only boys of color in that list they made up.

 

 **spec sheet:** I’m quite shocked Ro isn’t in that list.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Aww Specs. I know you’re saying that since you’re my bf 🥰.

 

 **spec sheet:** Okay fine, I’ll admit I do have a bias but still, a logical part of me is saying that Ro not being in that list is sort of weird.

 

 **Dalmatian:** How come?

 

 **spec sheet:** Well, Filipinos tend to go and rally behind one of their own. They are culturally close-knit, it’s a thing that Ro’s dad taught me about Ro’s heritage and cultural background.

 

 **Yorktown:** While it’s true that familial and patriotic bonds there are strong, it doesn’t have an effect when it comes to the question, “What do you think of that person’s looks?” People who are lighter and fairer-skinned will get praises; it’s a status symbol to have it there. The local media is a big part of the problem since they keep reinforcing the lame-ass idea of “whiter and lighter skin = better and much prettier.”

 

 **Yorktown:** It’s really awful, colorism in the Philippines fucking sucks big time.

 

 **spec sheet:** That explains those huge billboards and bus poster ads for skin-whitening products I keep seeing back in Manila during the holiday break.

 

 **Yorktown:** It does. They’re a gigantic industry over there.

 

 **Ferrari:** Aren’t those skin-whitening products dangerous?

 

 **Yorktown:** Not all but I do know that some are. I was actually very surprised that glutathione isn’t approved for use by the U.S. FDA. Back in the Philippines, you can get glutathione treatments so your skin tone can become a whole lot lighter.

 

 **Dalmatian:** That’s paying for trouble if you ask me. I’m not a cosmetic doctor or anything but there are probably reasons on why the U.S. FDA doesn’t let people here get their hands on it.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Hey York, have your friends in Manila ever questioned why light skin is so desirable?

 

 **Yorktown:** Never. Not even once, I think…

 

 **Yorktown:** [If you guys wanna read about colorism in my country, read this. It’s written really well.](https://coconuts.co/manila/features/philippine-tv-film-white-still-equals-green/)

 

 **goo:** Well, if you ask us, we don’t give a flying fuck about skin color here, York.

 

 **vandal:** However, we do expect you and everyone else here to watch out for each other.

 

 **Ferrari:** Yeah! As long as you watch our backs, you’ll be golden!

 

 **Yorktown:** Thanks you guys ☺️.

 

 **smols:** @duckbill Bill! Are you fine?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** What’s happening?

 

 **smols** sent **ScreenshotofBill’swreckedPorscheonthelocalnews.png**

 

 **spec sheet:** That does not look good.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Tf happened?

 

 **duckbill:** A fucking drunk decided to drive his Ford Excursion. He was going 80 when he crashed into my car at that intersection. Thing is, it was my parents who were in my car. My dad borrowed it last night for a date with my mom.

 

 **vandal:** Are they fine?

 

 **duckbill:** They’re a bit shaken; both of them have a few scuffs but otherwise, they’re okay. I’m actually heading out in a few minutes in my dad’s Bentley. They spent the night in the hospital but both of them got the approval for releasing. I’m the one picking them up.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Why did your dad borrow your Porsche when he has his own fancy car?

 

 **duckbill:** My 911 is fun to drive; it’s a very agile and athletic sports car. While my dad’s Bentley Flying Spur is a super nice car to drive, it’ll not have the same sense of lightness as my Porsche.

 

 **Ferrari:** Can’t you get your car fixed up? You‘re a Hearst after all.

 

 **duckbill:** It’s a total write-off already. No point asking the dealer to get it up and running again.

 

 **goo:** Good thing Price had a go in it already. He liked the interior of your car a lot since it’s so nice.

 

 **duckbill:** I know and that’s why I’ll be getting an artist to repurpose the seats and a big chunk of the interior if the job is possible.

 

 **vandal:** I hope it’s not me Bill. I’ll just screw up your sports car’s fancy pants seats 😆.

 

 **duckbill:** Don’t worry Jack 😂. I’ll be asking my mom for the numbers of her artist friends.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** How will you get to school now without your Porsche?

 

 **Darts:** Don’t worry about it Hotshot, William‘s riding in my Mercedes until he gets another car.

 

 **duckbill:** That’s my gorgeous bf y’all!

 

 **smols:** Are you gonna go sports car shopping soon, Bill?

 

 **duckbill:** Yeah but for now, I’ll have to go get my parents first.

 

 **Darts:** Drive safe, alright?

 

 **duckbill:** I will Darcy 😚. Catch you all later! I’m gonna turn off the group chat notifications since I can’t get distracted while driving!

 

 **Yorktown:** And Bill’s gone...

 

 **Darts:** You know guys, I’ve always had this worry for Bill and that Porsche of his getting into an accident because of him driving it too quick.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Is Bill a responsible driver?

 

 **Darts:** Bill is but it’s real easy to make that car of his go fast. That alone could really bite him in the back.

 

 **Darts:** But I never thought his Porsche would get in a low speed accident like that.

 

 **Dalmatian:** He’s afraid of death, right?

 

 **Darts:** Bill does sometime wonder if he’ll ever make it back home whenever he steps on the gas with a lead foot. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Good, that means Bill is gonna stay around for a very long time.

 

 **Darts:** What made you say that, Spot?

 

 **Dalmatian:** People who fear death are still around, Darcy. The ones who don’t are gone now.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Speaking from people you know or you knew, Spot?

 

 **Dalmatian:** I am.

 

 **Ferrari:** Spotty... please don’t die on me 🥺.

 

 **Dalmatian:** While you do annoy on a constant basis, you‘re not getting rid of me that easily. Besides, I also have fear of death too.

 

 **Ferrari:** Aww Sean 🥰. I love you! 😚

 

 **Dalmatian:** I love you too Tony 💘.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Sunday, 1:41 p.m.**

 

 **duckbill:** @skitty Which do you like better?

 

 **duckbill** sent **I’vebeenplayingaroundwiththePorscheconfiguratorphoto1.png**

 

 **duckbill** sent **I’vebeenplayingaroundwiththePorscheconfiguratorphoto2.png**

 

 **skitty:** You want a Turbo S this time?

 

 **duckbill:** Since I’ll be replacing my now dead Carrera, I might as well get an upgrade while I’m at it, right?

 

 **skitty:** True...

 

 **skitty:** I prefer the second Turbo S config if you ask me. That Mamba Green looks good and I think the all black interior pairs with it well. Btw, you’re going for the black five spoke wheel design again?

 

 **duckbill:** I really like it! 👌🏻 How ‘bout the first one though?

 

 **skitty:** The Jet Black is cool too and I also like the grey interior. The black five spokes on it looks good as well.

 

 **duckbill:** Which should I go for?

 

 **skitty:** I’m honestly learning towards the green one, partly because it looks a lot more unique while being restrained at the same time.

 

 **duckbill:** I’ll take note of what you said Skittery.

 

 **PUBG:** Why can’t you just get both? You’re rich after all.

 

 **duckbill:** The manor’s car barn only has space for three cars. My mom has her Range Rover Autobiography and dad has his Flying Spur in there. Once my all-new Porsche arrives, it’ll occupy the final space. So before I go out and get a 911 Turbo S, I have to really like the configuration first.

 

 **smols:** Bill’s car dilemma though... “Which Porsche should I go for?”

 

 **skitty:** There’s actually another reason why I’m kinda nudging Bill towards the green Turbo S.

 

 **duckbill:** What’s the reason?

 

 **skitty:** Remember Victor Tirona? One of the finalists I raced with at the charity event?

 

 **duckbill:** Yeah, he came in second place.

 

 **skitty:** Well, Henry and I ran into him at Ghost Works in Brooklyn yesterday and uh... he showed us his new ride that he was getting auto detailed.

 

 **skitty** sent **That’sVictor’sblack911GT2RSwithblackmagnesiumwheels.png**

 

 **skitty:** Recognize that model?

 

 **duckbill:** No fucking way... he owns a GT2 RS with the Weissach Package?!!

 

 **skitty:** Yeah, the seats are made of leather though. He hates alcantara in anything. Apparently, Victor’s also a big fan of Maximum Tune and Initial D too. He got the GT2 RS because he feels it’s what would Shima drive around in if he bought a newer 911.

 

 **duckbill:** Damn, looks like I’m gonna go for the Mamba Green configuration. Victor can be the American Blackbird with that car.

 

 **Ferrari:** How much horsies is that car putting out compared to the one you’re gonna get?

 

 **duckbill:** The one I’m gonna get puts out 640 HP, Victor’s GT2 pumps out 700 HP.

 

 **PUBG:** Why not buy that instead?

 

 **duckbill:** A 911 GT2 is more hardcore than a 911 Turbo S. I really don’t want to exchange comfort for speed. Besides, a Turbo S is plenty fast already.

 

 **Pastrami:** I’m laughing rn.

 

 **Red Riot:** Why? Anything funny?

 

 **Pastrami:** Skits casually mentioned something and you guys didn’t notice.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Notice what?

 

 **Pastrami:** Scroll up and read one of Skittery’s messages very carefully.

 

 **Purrr:** Okay, why were you and your boyfriend at Ghost Works yesterday?

 

 **Pastrami:** I think it’s best if we let him say it.

 

 **skitty:** I signed the contract for Ghost Works. I’ll start working for their tuning division’s bodywork team.

 

 **smols:** Aww, Skittery! I’m so happy for you!

 

 **Myrelurk:** Skits dude, we have to celebrate somehow. This is big news.

 

 **sale:** Hey Skits, does this mean you now own that sedan with the steering wheel on the right side of the road?

 

 **skitty** sent **I’maJZX100ToyotaChaserownernow.png**

 

 **sale:** Bring it to school tomorrow! I want to ride in the crazy front seat!

 

 **Myrelurk:** Can you pick me up too? I want to try out the backseat.

 

 **skitty:** Uh sure. I need to get to know the car anyway and I have to get used to the RHD layout this week but Myron…

 

 **Myrelurk:** Yeah?

 

 **skitty:** We’re not picking up Mike, okay?

 

 **Myrelurk:** You saw right through me, huh?

 

 **skitty:** I know you and Mike are just gonna make out in the backseat of my car.

 

 **Pastrami:** Still, Skits and I can say the backseat is roomy.

 

 **skitty:** Henry! 😖

 

 **Dalmatian:** Henry shoved his tongue down your throat in the backseat of that Toyota of yours, didn’t he?

 

 **skitty:** He did...

 

 **Dalmatian:** Did you enjoy it at least?

 

 **skitty:** Very much... 🥰

 

 **Dalmatian:** Well, nothing much to report here.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Does that mean Mike and I can make out in it?

 

 **skitty:** While Henry and I can kiss in it, you and Mike can’t.

 

 **mic:** That’s so unfair... (T-T)

 

 **Dalmatian:** He’s the owner, deal with it.

 

 **specs sheet:** Are you going to modify the Chaser, Skittery?

 

 **skitty:** Yeah, in fact...

 

 **skitty** sent **ConceptfortheToyataChaser.png**

 

 **duckbill:** Now, that’s clean and super wicked.

 

 **skitty:** Even though I had an idea of what I want, Henry helped in making it. Ghost Works has software that’s super similar to the customization software in NFS and Forza.

 

 **glue:** Project Tokaido? What’s with the name?

 

 **skitty:** Named after the Shinkansen train line that runs between Tokyo and Osaka. The Shinkansen trains are well-known for their speed, safety, comfort and reliability -  all the traits I want my Chaser to have. That’s why the name’s Project Tokaido.

 

 **glue:** So Ghost Works is gonna trick out that car you have?

 

 **skitty:** We’ll see hehe... Ghost Works maintains great relationships with a ton of Japanese aesthetic and performance parts manufacturers from Japan.

 

 **duckbill:** I’m getting excited already!

 

 **Myrelurk:** What’s it like so far Skits?

 

 **skitty:** The RHD layout is weird - it’s a JDM car after all - but I am getting used to it. So far, no one has come up to me and asked about it yet because it does resemble a Camry.

 

 **Red Riot:** Is it fun to drive?

 

 **skitty:** It is actually. It’s a rear-wheel drive sedan and the engine of it is just amazing; low-end torque and a broad power band. Chassis is tight and rigid; comfort and NVH is good as well. The four-speed automatic it came with is a bit of a bummer, but at least I can rest easy later that Toyota’s transmission is rock solid.

 

 **indicator:** That reliability part sounds like the exact opposite of my fam’s car.

 

 **Pastrami:** What’s your family’s car?

 

 **indicator:** A white Chrysler 300.

 

 **skitty:** While I can say it’s a handsome looking car, me and my dad worked on quite a few of those already. FCA cars aren’t exactly known for quality and reliability that makes Toyota and Hyundai loose a lot of sleep. I sincerely hope that family car your household has is on lease and not bought outright.

 

 **indicator:** Yikes, thanks for the heads up Skittery. No wonder that thing seems to spend more time at a garage than on the actual road.

 

 **kennel:** I think I saw Skittery’s new car while I was out walking my three dogs.

 

 **talented boy:** Skittery did say his new car just looks like any other car.

 

 **kennel:** Idk because a guy in front of me kinda did a double take and took a picture of a sedan. It didn’t looked like anything to special to me until Skittery put up another photo of the Toyota he now owns.

 

 **duckbill:** The guy who took a quick pic of Skittery’s Chaser is a man of car culture 👏🏻 👏🏻.

 

 **Pastrami:** I hope no one will stalk my bf just because he has a very rare car in the States now.

 

 **skitty:** Now that Henry mentioned it, I hope people will just see it as a Camry.

 

 **talented boy:** If my bf saw that car of yours while he was out walking all three dogs, that means you probably heading somewhere.

 

 **skitty:** Yeah, I’m at Auto Pantry Shop in Concord rn.

 

 **talented boy:** Auto Pantry?

 

 **skitty:** They sell branded accessories and parts for cars here. I’m buying a car care kit, vacuum cleaner and a foldable black box that I’m going to put them in.

 

 **Ferrari:** Damn... I don’t even vacuum my own bedroom.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Do you now know why I don’t like hanging out and being inside your room?

 

 **Ferrari:** I figured that you preferred me going over there in Brooklyn!

 

 **smart gay:** Is the room uninhabitable for a human, Spot?

 

 **Dalmatian:** I wouldn’t go that far but I can say Racer’s room is not presentable.

 

 **smart gay:** Do you want us to head over to his house so we can help him out? We can do it today.

 

 **Dalmatian:** You don’t mind?

 

 **smart gay:** I’m free today. I also did manage to get Jackie’s messy room in order after all.

 

 **Dalmatian:** That is true...

 

 **Dalmatian:** Alright, I’ll send his house address to you, let’s meet up there in 45 mins. Btw, don’t bring Kelly with you.

 

 **vandal:** Why the hell not, Conlon?

 

 **Dalmatian:** You’ll be a big distraction for Racer in getting his room clean. I am not blind to the fact he finds your antics more entertaining than cleaning his room.

 

 **vandal:** Don’t want him to have fun?

 

 **Dalmatian:** He and I already had fun in Brooklyn yesterday - we spent a day in Coney Island.

 

 **vandal:** So? He can have even more fun with me around!

 

 **crutch time:** Not to rain on your art parade bro but you should try getting all the homework you put off finished today.

 

 **smart gay:** Well Jackie, it looks like you’ll also be preoccupied with some important tasks today too.

 

 **vandal:** Damn you Crutchie...

 

 **crutch time:** I’m just being a helpful half-bro to you, Jack 😁.

 

 **vandal:** I just want to spend some time with my bf, Crutchie. Is that too much to ask?

 

 **smart gay:** Complete your unfinished homework, Jack.

 

 **vandal:** Yes sweetheart.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Sometimes, Jack and Davey talk like a domestic couple.

 

 **Purrr:** They are practically married at this point. Principal Medda told me that.

 

 **squirrel friend:** So Principal Medda ships them?!!

 

 **Purrr:** She does actually plus she knows Jack really well.

 

 **vandal:** I actually painted her a few art pieces for house too!

 

 **squirrel friend:** That’s pretty cool!

 

 **smart gay:** Do all your assignments, Jackson Francis.

 

 **vandal:** On it... 😬

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Sunday, 4:00 p.m.**

 

 **Dalmatian** sent **Race’sroomisnowcleanashell.png**

 

 **goo:** I’m seriously impressed. Nice work you guys!

 

 **Ferrari:** Spotty implied that we can now screw in it!

 

 **Dalmatian:** I didn’t say nor did I even imply anything like that.

 

 **goo:** It’s still not impossible though, I mean you top Race all the time and isn’t anything new to both of you.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Who says I have to top all the time?

 

 **indicator:** Wait, you also...?!

 

 **Dalmatian:** What? I sometimes enjoy being on the receiving end too.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Activities in the bedroom aside, how did you three manage to do the cleaning?

 

 **smart gay:** The KonMari method.

 

 **Hawkbae:** I bet that when Spot saw the end result, it sparked joy in him 😂. I know it did in my life.

 

 **Dalmatian:** You bet your ass and all of your YouTube equipment that it did. I’m actually going to try out this way of cleaning Davey taught us later when I get home - if it really worked on Tony, it’s going to work on anyone.

 

 **PUBG:** “…if it really worked on Tony, it’s going to work on anyone.” - Sean ‘Spot’ Conlon. These are new words that I will now live by.

 

 **vandal:** Is the KonMari method the way how my nerd bf cleaned my room?

 

 **smart gay:** @crutch time Is my jock artist cowboy done with his homework?

 

 **crutch time:** Jack made me help him with them. He bribed me with milk and cookies bought from a store.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** “Store bought is fine.” - Ina Garten.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Considering Jack could set the kitchen on fire, that choice of buying his bribe instead of baking it is for the better.

 

 **smart gay:** Since Jack finished all of his homework either way, I can now say that the KonMari method was used to clean out his room.

 

 **smart gay:** I take it he maintains the cleanliness of it, Crutchie?

 

 **crutch time:** He does. Jack says that it did have a positive effect on him. Jack’s way less prone on misplacing his sports frisbee and paintbrushes now too.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Doesn’t mom read a lot of books?

 

 **vandal:** He does, my nerd bf loves to read!

 

 **Buttons Up:** Then how does he limit himself to 30 books? He’s definitely the type of gay to read more than that.

 

 **smart gay:** While I do keep physical copies of some books, I mostly read on my Kobo - the largest model I think. It’s a birthday gift from my parents.

 

 **Ferrari:** Kobo?

 

 **smart gay:** It’s an e-reader. It allows me to read multiple books in just one place. It’s also how I get around Marie Kondo’s thirty physical book limit.

 

 **mic:** Can’t you just read e-books on your phone or a tablet? Also, why not an Amazon Kindle?

 

 **smart gay:** I’d rather not and they are very distracting thanks to the fact that an e-reader app has to sit alongside other apps. The reason why I wanted a Kobo instead of a Kindle is that I’m not going to be bombarded with ads. My parents don’t know that if they try knocking off $20 the list-price of a Kindle, they may unintentionally gift me an e-reader with ads. Also, Kobo has very good support for local libraries due to the OverDrive integration. E-reading can be free if you know where to look.

 

 **goo:** Why is our group mom a refined gay nerd and our group dad an athletic cowboy jock that paints but is mostly an epic bisexual disaster?

 

 **smols:** Again, it’s impressive that they actually balance out each other.

 

 **Yorktown:** I think it’s more impressive that our de facto group leader is the bi disaster.

 

 **smart lesbian:** I just decided on what will happen tomorrow at rehearsals.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I sense that her student director cap is on.

 

 **smart lesbian:** You’re actually correct Oscar but this is quite different.

 

 **glue:** Different how?

 

 **smart lesbian:** The prop teams need a lot of items and most of it can only be bought at a hardware store.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** How are they gonna go out to buy stuff for props? At this point, they’re already pressed for time. My bf told me about this.

 

 **squirrel friend:** While Oscar is right, Sarah is also right. The backstage crew can’t head out since we have to finish a ton of work but the crew does need to have some specific materials for some of the more detailed set pieces.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Due to that dilemma, I decided to outsource help from here.

 

 **mic:** Wdym?

 

 **smart lesbian:** If you‘re not part of the musical as a cast or crew, I want you to help get the materials needed by the crew from the hardware store tomorrow, right after class.

 

 **IKEA:** So basically...

 

 **smart lesbian:** Both of you twins, Bill, Crutchie, Darcy, Elmer, Finch, Hotshot, Price, Skittery and York will be the ones who will do it. That way, the backstage crew can finish what work they will be able to accomplish properly.

 

 **Hawkbae:** Can Crutchie, York and I be exempted?

 

 **smart lesbian:** State your reason.

 

 **Hawkbae:** The three us are going to be brainstorming ideas in my Birdhouse tomorrow. It’s for the promotion of WSS on my YouTube channel. It’s going to be shown next week right? If that’s the case rn, I need to get a clear idea on how it’ll integrate into an earbuds review video I planned for this week. I need to have an idea tomorrow so I can start working on the script ASAP.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Alright, you three can go. Promise me you three will do good on your video promotion, okay?

 

 **Yorktown:** You can count on us, Sarah!

 

 **crutch time:** What York said!

 

 **IKEA:** You’re letting them go that easily?

 

 **smart lesbian:** Finch does have 2.5 million subscribers. He has the people to sell tickets to. For that reason, I’ll let the three of them slide.

 

 **mic:** Besides little bro, you have no idea how to video edit.

 

 **sale:** And don’t you want to spend a bit of time with me, Ikey? o(^-^)o

 

 **IKEA:** Fine, I’ll go... but Price...

 

 **sale:** Yes Ikey?

 

 **IKEA:** Let me cuddle you tight, okay?

 

 **sale:** Sure! d(^_^o)

 

 **smart lesbian:** With that settled, I’m going to want Bill, Darcy and Skittery to be the ones driving to the hardware store.

 

 **glue:** ???

 

 **glue:** Isn’t Bill’s Porsche totaled?

 

 **vandal:** He can take my Santa Fe! I’m going to tell him to take it anyway even if his sports car is still around since it has the room to carry stuff that we need. He can take the keys from me after school!

 

 **Darts:** So me in my Mercedes GLS, Skittery in his Toyota Chaser and my bf in Jack’s Hyundai?

 

 **smart lesbian:** That’s right.

 

 **duckbill:** I’m fine with it. I won’t have anything better to do tomorrow at my house anyway.

 

 **glue:** That’s the first time I’ve seen an uber rich person say he’d be fine inside of a Hyundai.

 

 **duckbill:** As long it’s not a horrid econo vehicle made by Detroit in the 2000s, I’ll be content.

 

 **smart lesbian:** Leading you boys will be Kath, my beautiful and intellectual gf.

 

 **Purrr:** Hey boys...

 

 **smart lesbian:** She’ll have the list of things the backstage crew needs, will hold the funds for the materials and will prevent you boys from being distracted at the hardware store.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Do we really need her? Bill, Darcy, Elmer, me, Ike, Mike and Skittery aren’t exactly the most wild of dudes here.

 

 **Purrr:** The twins can be pretty rowdy actually. It’s just overshadowed by the other boys here.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Really?

 

 **glue:** They did rope Romeo to the really strong ceiling fan of the school gym once.

 

 **Times New Romance:** Dammit, that experience now came back to me! I’m now going to have to bleach it out of my mind again.

 

 **mic:** Elm!

 

 **IKEA:** Hey, that was actually a really fun prank!

 

 **Purrr:** All the more for me to come along.

 

 **smart lesbian:** With Kath leading you all, I’m sure you boys won’t be in sort of trouble.

 

 **glue:** @Darts I’m riding with you. Your SUV has a massage function in the front seat, right?

 

 **Darts:** Yeah! I even keep some of my fave organic juices in the coolbox too!

 

 **glue:** That settles it, I’m riding with you tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Filipino-American friend, who I codenamed "Joe," inspired me to highlight and integrate the colorism problem he observed in the Philippines. Hopefully, he'd like what I did.


	29. leg day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkbae: My bf should get the best help after all, Spot. Also, I do want Race to help me out with my current running endurance. 
> 
> Dalmatian: Idk Finch... 
> 
> Hawkbae: Would you say yes if I pay for your taxi fare going to and from the borough that gave you birth? 
> 
> Dalmatian: Fine. A triple gym date it is. 
> 
> Ferrari: Yay Spotty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 35 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - vandal  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - mic  
> Ike - IKEA  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> York - Yorktown  
> Hotshot - Flaming Shot  
> Barney Peanuts - squirrel friend  
> Oscar Delancey - Nick Wilde
> 
> ⚠️ This chapter has been rated mature by the author due to the discussion of selected characters that takes place here. ⚠️

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 12:28 p.m.**

 

 **Red Riot:** I want to let you guys know that I was close to throwing my hands at this guy at a KFC today. 

  

 **spec sheet:** Is it because you did not get a bucket of their fried chicken? 

  

 **Red Riot:** Nice Boondocks reference there but no, it’s even worse... 

  

 **goo:** What happened? 

  

 **Red Riot:** An asshat called Elmer the f-word. If Elm didn’t calm me down, I’ve probably would’ve mauled the asshole. 

  

 **Nick Wilde:** While it would’ve been a noble thing to do, it sure as hell ain’t the smartest thing to execute. 

  

 **Ferrari:** Yeah Al, you definitely don’t need a ride in a back of a cop car. You already had a suspension case during the time you came after Morris. That’ll affect your chances in getting into the college you want to go to eventually. 

  

 **Red Riot:** Morris... that asshole in KFC today; the stuff they said about Elmer is just so fucking disgusting. It’s absolutely making me want to beat the shit out of them. 

  

 **Nick Wilde:**  At least my older brother is in prison now so that’s one asshat less to worry about. 

  

 **Myrelurk:** You might want to control that impulse of yours, Albert. You won’t do Elmer good if they somehow frame you as his hyper aggressive redheaded bf. Just be at your bf’s side and comfort him, he’ll like that better. 

  

 **Red Riot:** You’re right... still, I fucking hate it that Elmer has to put up with all this shit. If they don’t want to see me be with a kind and loyal guy like my Elm, they should just fuck off. As if life’s not hard enough already for a trans boy like him. 

  

 **Dalmatian:** At least you’re aware on what it’s like to be him. Not a lot of bfs of trans people are like you Albert. 

  

 **Myrelurk:** Where are you two rn? 

  

 **Red Riot:** Local park; we’re eating a bucket of KFC fried chicken rn, the smallest one you can buy. We have coleslaw to keep it all light or light as it can be. 

  

 **squirrel friend:** Who here saw Finch’s latest video? I still haven’t watched it yet because I want to see the video with my bf - I’m on my way to Oscar’s place rn. I want to make him something special by the time he comes home from his part-time job. 

  

 **Ferrari:** You’re going to love his video promo at the end. It was so beautiful 😭 

  

 **smols:** The devil works hard, but still, Patrick ‘Finch’ Cortes and Theodore York Del Rosario work even harder. 

  

 **goo:** I think we can all agree that we can use the prayer of the good catholic boys™️ here. 

  

 **Buttons Up:** Expect JoJo to bring his rosary to the show next week then 😂. 

  

 **spec sheet:**  Same with Ro. 

  

 **Dalmatian:** I have a feeling Racer is going to bring an entire jar of rosaries. 

  

 **Nick Wilde:** An entire jar of rosaries? 

  

 **Dalmatian:** Believe it or not, Anthony actually prays. 

  

 **Nick Wilde:** He vapes, smokes weed whenever he has the chance, is gay, has pre-marital sex with you and suggests pretty dumb ass ideas on a constant basis. I’m not exactly sure about Higgins being a good catholic boy™️. 

  

 **Ferrari:** Hey, I do stuff that works for me boo. 

  

 **squirrel friend:** Oscar, aren’t you a Catholic too? 

  

 **Nick Wilde:** Yeah but I don’t exactly claim to be a good one lmao. Don’t my actions towards other people back then said something of my character louder than my religion? 

  

 **squirrel friend:**  Oh yeah... 

  

 **Nick Wilde:** Anyway, when is Higgins going to bring his jar of rosaries? And is he going to actually bring it? 

  

 **Ferrari:** On the day of the show! And Why not? The rosaries in there come in every color and shade of the rainbow! 

  

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Hey, that means a lot of us can pray the Sorrowful Mystery! 

  

 **smart gay:**??? 

  

 **smart gay:** Pray the Sorrowful Mystery? 

  

 **Buttons Up:** Can a gay Catholic here help out the confused gay Jew? 

  

 **Times New Romance:** If you pray the rosary, there are like mysteries you have to pray. On each day of the week, there is a fixed mystery you have to pray for. 

  

 **smart gay:**  Ah... 

  

 **smols:** While there’s still a lot of work to be done, the 21st century really is the century for the non-straights. 

  

 **PUBG:**  Agreed 👏. 

  

 **mic:**  Hey, which of you people would run for student body president? The one we have is gonna graduate already. 

  

 **Dalmatian:** The glorified popularity contest? No thanks, but if it had to be from someone from here, it better not be Kelly. 

  

 **vandal:** I think I’d be a great school president! A real union leader! Davey did say I have the charisma and all the natural qualities of one. 

  

 **PUBG:** Yeah no; you’d probably set the school on fire by just drinking water, Jack. 

  

 **goo:**  How ‘bout Sarah? 

  

 **smart lesbian:** Next person please... 😂  

  

 **talented boy:**  Why not Kath? She has a good head on her shoulders. 

  

 **Purrr:** I have to turn that down. I’m really happy running the school paper rn. The presidency is just going to take me away from that. 

  

 **Ferrari:** How about me? Think about it! Anthony ‘Racetrack’ Higgins, King of New York for President! 

  

 **Dalmatian:** While you’re my bf, I have to doubt if I’m actually going to vote for you. 

  

 **Ferrari:** Ouch. 

  

 **goo:** King of New York does sound a lot cooler anyway, Race. 

  

 **Ferrari:**  That is true... 

  

 **indicator:**  If Specs ran, he‘d be like the school’s version of Obama! 

  

 **spec sheet:** Please leave this black guy out, I don’t want any of it 🤣. 

  

 **PUBG:**  I’d actually vote for you! I think you’d make a good president. 

  

 **spec sheet:**  I really don’t want to be the one running student government, Snipe. Besides. I like playing volleyball and enjoy building PCs. 

  

 **smols:**  Damn, you would be a super cool and good looking president. Also, Romeo would make for a very cute first gentleman. 

  

 **Times New Romance:**  Why don’t you run for it Smalls 😂. You sound insistent. 

  

 **smols:** “Nooo! No-no-nooo! No-no-nooo, no-no-no! Nooo, no-no-no! No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no!" - Vanessa, In The Heights 

  

 **Myrelurk:** Vanessa is such a mood in that musical tbh. 

  

 **squirrel friend:** How about Bill and Darcy? 

  

 **Darts:**  No thanks Barney. I think most of the student body would just vote for me or Bill because we’re rich. They may see either of us not as leader but funds for their club or sport team. 

  

 **squirrel friend:** What do you mean they could see either of you as funding? 

  

 **duckbill:** Everybody in school knows that both Darcy and I come from super wealthy families. The Hearsts and Reids definitely have the coin to fund all club and sport teams in the school and then some... 

  

 **Darts:** While it sounds swell that none of the clubs and teams would fight for a bit more funding, it might come off that Bill and I are buying votes but through a very discreet and indirect manner. I also have a feeling a lot of people are gonna cozy up to me and Bill just because they want dough for themselves or funding for whatever extra-curricular they come from. 

  

 **duckbill:** Me and Darcy definitely do not want to be seen as living ATMs that wear designer clothes. Both of us want to be treated the way you guys treat us; as actual friends.  

  

 **Myrelurk:** Would you two throw your support and money if one of us do run? 

  

 **duckbill:** Probably. 

  

 **Darts:** A bit of razzle dazzle never did hurt anyone dude 😉. 

  

 **mic:** Would you run, Myron? 

  

 **Myrelurk:** Lmao, no way Mikey babe. I don’t want to be the one planning for all the school events. 

  

 **Buttons Up:** @JoJo’s Circus Do you mind if Chiron comes along with me? 

  

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I don’t mind Benjie. If Chiron wants to go with you, bring him! 

  

 **Buttons Up:** You’re the best Jo! 😚 I’ll make sure he’ll wear his best sweater! 

  

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Until I let him, Chiron has to stay out my room though. 

  

 **Buttons Up:** That I can ask of him 😊. 

  

 **indicator:** Tall, sunshine Catholic boy is going to screw his sewing boyfriend. More details later at 8. 

  

 **PUBG:** We definitely do not want more details later at 8. 

  

 **Hawkbae:**  @Dalmatian @Ferrari Are you two free later?  

  

 **Ferrari:** Yup. 

  

 **Dalmatian:** Yeah but I was thinking of heading to my local gym though. Why? 

  

 **Hawkbae** **:** Oh good! I was thinking if you two were interested in coming over to Albert’s apartment building for a last minute gym date. It’ll happen once I am done with my archery practice.  

  

 **Red Riot:** Elm and I would be at the gym too! I’m going to teach him some basics of working out. It’ll be great to get rid of the fried chicken fat and carbs we’ve just put in our bodies. 

  

 **Ferrari:** So it’ll be like a triple date? 

  

 **crutch time:** Yup! 

  

 **Ferrari:** We should go Spotty! 

  

 **Dalmatian:** Finch, Albert will be there even if I’m not. Al knows his way around gym equipment. 

  

 **Hawkbae** **:** Yeah but he’s going to be focusing on helping Elmer. Besides, you did train and helped me build the muscle I wanted. Now, I do want you to train Charlie. 

  

 **Dalmatian:** Can’t you help Crutchie on your own? You know how to workout properly by yourself now anyways - you can teach him. 

  

 **Hawkbae:** My bf should get the best help after all, Spot. Also, I do want Race to help me out with my current running endurance. 

  

 **Dalmatian:**  Idk Finch... 

  

 **Hawkbae:**  Would you say yes if I pay for your taxi fare going to and from the borough that gave you birth? 

  

 **Dalmatian:**  Fine. A triple gym date it is. 

  

 **Ferrari:** Yay Spotty! 

  

 **crutch time:** I promise that I’ll listen to you Spot! 

  

 **Dalmatian:** Please keep that promise once we’re in the gym. 

  

 **Dalmatian:** Also, what’s with Elmer’s sudden interest in going to the gym? 

  

 **glue:**  I want to get rid of the baby fat still on me. Whenever my redhead bf’s shirtless or whenever I feel his muscles through the way he hugs me, I feel some of my baby pudge. 

  

 **Red Riot:**  Do I really make you self-conscious, Elm? 🙁 

  

 **glue:** You’re a cute and hot redhead, Albie. Seeing you without a shirt is a big treat for me - feeling your arms and abs is just amazing. I just want to look more visually appealing to you. Besides, there is nothing wrong in becoming healthier, we are consuming an entire KFC bucket of fried chicken after all 

  

 **Red Riot:**  True but Elm... 

  

 **glue:** Yeah? 

  

 **Red Riot:**  You should know that I find your current looks extremely appealing, okay? I fucking enjoy having you in my arms. 

  

 **glue:**  I’d kiss you on the cheek rn but my mouth’s full of fried chicken haha. 

  

 **Red Riot:** Let me do it to you then 😚 

  

 **glue:**  Aww Albie 🥰. 

  

 **Red Riot:** Eat more of the coleslaw, alright? 

  

 **glue:** I will 🙂. 

  

 **Pastrami:** @Nick Wilde Btw, how are you at your new part-time job? Skittery is asking via video chat with me. 

  

 **Nick Wilde:** You’re video chatting with your bf rn? 

  

 **Pastrami:**  Skits is on lunch break but he’s gonna go back to work soon. 

  

 **Nick Wilde:**  Tell him I’m doing fine. I really don’t enjoy carrying a ton of parts but I’m getting paid pretty well so there. Pritzker is still warming up to me being his co-worker though. 

  

 **Pastrami:**  Okay, I think he’ll like what you said. Nothing eventful to report to him. 

  

 **Nick Wilde:** How’s he doing over at his new job in Brooklyn? 

  

 **Pastrami:** Skits said they’ve managed to strip his car down to bare metal right before lunch. The Ghost Works staff are gonna teach him how to tighten up and strengthen the chassis of his own ride. I am well aware that Skits has to go back tomorrow so they can get the work they started today finished. 

  

 **mic:** Why do they want to strengthen his car? It looks and runs fine. 

  

 **duckbill:**  Skittery’s Project Tokaido for his Chaser. It’s the only answer why they are going to do it. A stiffer and stronger body yields better stability during high-speeds and cornering. It also improves refinement and NVH levels too. But the most important thing is that it’ll be able to easily swallow the high horsepower and torque they’re probably going to give it. 

  

 **vandal:** Hey Henry, how many ponies are they gonna give your bf’s car? 

  

 **Pastrami:**  I don’t know. Even Skittery isn’t telling me. 

  

 **duckbill:**  @Pastrami Can you tell your bf that once his Chaser is done, I would know? I want to see how it flies under his control. 

  

 **Pastrami:** Skits says you’ll be one of the first people to know, Bill. He’ll also be waiting for your all-new Porsche too. 

  

 **IKEA:** How’s Skittery going to his new job now that his car is being worked on in Brooklyn? 

  

 **Pastrami:**  Loaner car. You’ll be seeing him driving in another Toyota. He says it is also a RHD car. 

  

 **Nick Wilde:**  Any pic of it? 

  

 **Pastrami**  sent   **Skittery’sredloanercarforthemeantime.png**

  

 **JoJo’s Circus:** What is it? 

  

 **duckbill:** If you live in North America, that’s a Lexus GS. If you live in Japan, it’s a Toyota. Skittery’s loaner car is a Toyota Aristo V300 Vertex Edition. 

  

 **mic:** Why does Skittery have access to cool cars? 

  

 **Myrelurk** **:** Well Mikey boo, my best friend can fix up cars and drive super fast without crashing. 

  

 **duckbill:** Skittery also now works for a tuning and restoration company. He’s going to be practically around them all the time at his new job. 

  

 **Flaming Shot:**  @Yorktown Yorkie, I’m super bored. 

  

 **Yorktown:**  And??? 😄 

  

 **Flaming Shot:** Can you come over to my place, pretty please? 🥺 Let’s watch a movie together. I’ll order us fast food too if you want. 

  

 **Yorktown:**  I’ll only go if my older cuz lets me. @Times New Romance Can I please, please, please go? 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Just get back before 9. Let my parents know first too so they won’t freak out that you're gone, York. 

  

 **Yorktown:**  Okay! 😃 

  

 **Flaming Shot:** Yes!!! 😆 

  

 **spec sheet:**  Have fun you crazy kids! 

  

 **Times New Romance:** But not too much fun. 

  

 **Flaming Shot:** What movie do you want to watch and where do you want to order from? 

  

 **Yorktown:**  Can we order from Carl Jr.’s? 

  

 **Flaming Shot:**  I don’t see a problem with that. Let’s look over at their menu together okay? 

  

 **Yorktown:** Sure! But can we watch a movie that my older bro recommended to me? 

  

 **Flaming Shot:** What movie? 

  

 **Yorktown:**[This.](https://youtu.be/wS52h2vTQAY) I think it looks great and the actor playing the leading male role in there is a celebrity crush of mine haha. He’s cute. 

  

 **Flaming Shot:** While I almost don’t know a single bit of Tagalog, at least they put subtitles in it. Other than that, it seems pretty interesting! Btw, the girl and the guy do look cute haha. 

  

 **goo:**  “I’m Drunk, I Love You...” 

  

 **goo:**  YOU TWO BETTER TELL ME IF THIS IS A ROMANTIC MOVIE WORTH ADDING TO MY COLLECTION. 

  

 **squirrel friend:** Collection? 

  

 **indicator:** My bf loves watching every mushy, romantic movie there is! It’s how he got his nickname ‘Mush.’ 

  

 **squirrel friend:** Oh, that’s so cute! 

  

 **Nick Wilde:** Really? I thought he got that name because I hear that when he fucks, he fucks good - basically blowing the backs out of people - turning them into ‘mush.’ I think I went out with some of the same girls he went out with too. 

  

 **indicator:**  Oh, I’m not sure about that but I can vouch for my bf. Mushy’s more than capable of doing that. Source: I’ve experienced those already 🤤. 

  

 **Nick** **Wilde:**  I now regret clearing that up. 

  

 **squirrel friend:** 💋 

  

 **Nick Wilde:** Thanks for the smooch, little nut 😚.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 3:30 p.m.**

 

 **squirrel friend:** The zero amount of gays in the High School Musical movies is super unrealistic. 

  

 **smols:** Ikr? A drama club with no gays is like pure science fiction. Clearly, all of the HSM movies were made by a majority of straight people. 

  

 **vandal:** Still, it was filmed in NM, one of the country’s least straight states. It’s the perfect place for this artsy cowboy.  

  

 **squirrel friend:** Why do you always refer to yourself as a cowboy, Jack? 

  

 **vandal:** I grew up watching too many cowboy movies. I just never got around to owning one of those ten gallon hats though. 

  

 **squirrel friend:**  Ask Kevin C. to help you out! Elliot says his bf loves wearing hats!  

  

 **smols:** Goorin Bros. hats are quite on the pricey side, Barney. Remember, our resident cowboy doesn’t exactly have a fund he can use. If he does have one, it wouldn’t exactly be huge. 

  

 **squirrel friend:**  Jack doesn’t need to  shell out a ton of money! Elliot says that Kevin C. is looking for a few buyers who are willing to take care some of his hats.  

  

 **vandal:** Would the hats be in good condition? 

  

 **talented boy:** Kevin C. treats his hats like his own flesh and blood. Whenever I dance with him at the local studio, the guy always has some sort of special hat cleaner on him. Btw Barney, how’d you know from Elliot Sanders that Kevin C.’s selling some of his hats? 

  

 **squirrel friend:**  Elliot and I have the same history class. We sit beside each other. I told Oscar about this too and I am currently aware he’s gonna get at least two hats if his budget allows him. My bf likes his fedoras. 

  

 **indicator:**  This hat talk is reminding me of Specs’ last Halloween costume at the twins’ Halloween party. Romeo’s gay reaction to it was just so priceless! 

  

 **Times New Romance:** To be fair, my nerdy bf looked insanely hot as hell in it. 

  

 **goo:** What was Specs’ costume again last Halloween? 

  

 **Times New Romance:** He was Jack’s “inner persona” - basically, he wore this hot cowboy costume. 

  

 **spec sheet:**  Them: Why did you dress up as a cowboy? Me: Nah man, I’m Jack Kelly tonight! 

  

 **vandal:** From now on, anyone who dresses up as a cowboy for Halloween is officially dressing up as me 😂. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** I dug through my photo album and found the cowboy Specs photo that I turned into my main wallpaper for a month! 

  

 **Times New Romance**  sent   **Lookathowsexymytallnerdboyfriendisinhiscowboycostume.png**

  

 **goo:** Whoa, didn’t know Specs would be Jack’s intense competition inside the bisexual cowboy department. Like holy cow, I’m sure that belt buckle is just bait to lure people into staring up those abs and chest of his. 

  

 **vandal:** Red and black plaid button up shirt, nicely fitted dark denim pants and cowboy boots. The hat isn’t a ten gallon one but it pairs really well with the outfit... this has Buttons all over it. 

  

 **spec sheet:**  You’re right 😆 but how did you know? 

  

 **vandal:** You wear those graphic shirts that screams nerd, Specs 😂. Yeah, I am willing to admit you are the hunky nerd everyone wants but your fashion sense isn’t the best. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** The fact Specs stills looks good in those nerdy outfits he has is proof that he’s attractive 😍 🤤.

  

 **spec sheet:**  Well, my fashion sense is the reason why I paid Buttons to do the costume for me, hehe.  

  

 **indicator:** How did Buttons put that costume of yours together? 

  

 **spec sheet:**  After Buttons agreed to help me out, I gave him all my clothes sizes and my costume budget. When I picked up my costume, Buttons said that he went thrift shopping to pull it all off. He managed to restore the clothes by fixing it up and putting it through one of his special treatment washes. Since he put a lot of good effort into it, I told him he can keep whatever was left of my costume budget money. I would’ve paid Buttons more but I really can’t spend money I don’t have. 

  

 **vandal:**  At least you paid Buttons and acknowledged the work he put into it. 

  

 **spec sheet:**  Buttons is talented when it comes to clothes, he deserves it. But for me, I gotta get help from York. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Why my little cuz? 

  

 **spec sheet:** I need to know where he gets those button up shirts of his! Every single one he wears has a cool design! 

  

 **Times New Romance:** I’m not sure if NY has similar designs but I can tell you that all of those button up shirts he has are Manila-exclusives. York got most of them from those Instagram ads he sees back in the Philippines. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** I think this is the [brand](https://instagram.com/locals_ph?igshid=1x28b27okd5m1) he and his older brother Reynold tend to buy from... I know the backpack he owns came from there too.

  

 **spec sheet:**  !!! 

  

 **spec sheet:** I now want to order some of their clothes. 

  

 **smols:** York is that one friend who’s aesthetic is always on point. 

  

 **PUBG:** I wonder what he and Hotshot are up to now... 

  

 **Times New Romance:** I think they’re just cuddling on a couch watching that movie York picked out. My baby cousin is the type of guy to finish movies after all. 

  

 **vandal:**  @Times New Romance I have a question. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Shoot. 

  

 **vandal:** Since we both have nerd bfs, I want to ask if Specs has the underwear to match. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** I can say that Specs has colorful and graphic science-y boxers. I don’t mind really because I take them off most of the time anyways lol 😂. Bonus points if Specs is wearing his tight athletic volleyball underwear. 

  

 **squirrel friend:** Oh my... 

  

 **indicator:**  I am screeching so hard rn. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Specs is packing a large, long-range bomber in those boxers of his 🤤. 

  

 **PUBG:** Romeo, no... 

  

 **vandal:**  Holy shit, I did not need to know that. 

  

 **smart gay:**  This is why Kath and Sarah don’t go online sometimes. 

  

 **goo:** @spec sheet Considering the size difference both your bodies have, I think it’s a miracle Romeo can still walk, much less act, perform onstage and do theatre kid stuff. 

  

 **spec sheet:** If you have it Mush, you gotta use it properly 😉. 

  

 **goo:** Okay, that I can agree with you. 

  

 **smols:**  I can hear mom sighing loudly in disappointment. 

  

 **smart gay:**  I am. 

  

 **vandal:** Did you guys know that my own nerd bf wears Mario Kart themed boxers? 

  

 **squirrel vandal:** I think you shouldn’t blurt it out like that, Jack... 

  

 **smart gay:**  Jackson Francis Kelly, what did we agree upon? 

  

 **vandal:**  What happens between us in the bed isn’t anyone’s business... 

  

 **smart gay:** That’s right. 

  

 **smart gay:**  To think I was going to come over to your place... I was in the mood but now I’m not... 

  

 **vandal:**  Wait... Davey! 

  

 **smart gay:** I’m sorry Jackie, but your punishment for exposing what type of underwear I own is no intercourse with me for two weeks. 

  

 **vandal:** No! Davey! Babe! Please not that! 

  

 **smart gay:** Sorry Jackie but you have to learn actions do have corresponding consequences. 

  

 **goo:** Damn, that’s quite the dry spell Davey casted onto Jack. 

  

 **smols:** The biggest beneficiaries of that are going to be Crutchie and Sarah since they won’t be dealing with certain noises coming from our mom and dad. 

  

 **PUBG:**  LOL 😂 But that’s so true! 

  

 **Nick Wilde:**  I’m just sneaking a peek into this chat rn and... 

  

 **Nick Wilde:**  @spec sheet If you’re around Barney, keep your shirt on at all times. 

  

 **spec sheet:** Um... sure? 

  

 **indicator:** Why are you telling Specs to do that, Oscar? 

  

 **Nick Wilde:** Spencer’s sexy cowboy Halloween costume probably made my boyfriend ogle at him. Open shirt while exposing toned abs and chest like what Spencer’s doing in that pic is a weakness Barney still has. I’ll admit, the black nerd looks fire there but I also see competition for Barney’s attention. I have this innate sense that Barney downloaded that pic too. 

  

 **squirrel friend:** Um... 

  

 **smart gay:** You actually downloaded that photo of Specs wearing that eye-catching cowboy costume of his?  

  

 **squirrel friend:** Um... yeah... 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Don’t worry Barney, I’m not mad. Besides, I don’t blame you too for doing that anyway, we can agree that Matthew Spencer’s one hot hunk of nerd! 

  

 **squirrel friend:**  Thanks Romeo!!! 

  

 **spec sheet:** And don’t worry Oscar haha. Barney is all yours. Besides, I’m Romeo’s man all the way! 

  

 **squirrel friend:** Oscar’s just worried because he knows I’m quite boy crazy hehe. My gay ass easily gets distracted whenever I see a cute boy who passes by me or a pic like that. However, the way Oscar tries to get my attention is adorable. 

  

 **PUBG:**  What would be do? 

  

 **squirrel friend:** Oscar would nuzzle and cuddle me up before giving me a super cute puppy pout. 

  

 **Nick Wilde:**  Barney then cuddles and kisses me back before I’m assured all is well. 

  

 **PUBG:**  That’s some cute shit you two. 

  

 **vandal:** @smart gay Sweetheart, if I do to you what Oscar does to his bf, will you consider lifting the punishment you put on me? 

  

 **smart gay:**  Nice try Jackie but no. 

  

 **vandal:** Why did I ruin my chance of getting laid? 

  

 **goo:** You’re Jack Kelly after all... a bi disaster. Why are you asking that? 

  

 **PUBG:**  LMAO 🤣  

  

 **vandal:**  This is going to be a long two weeks... 😩

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[GoodBelly Juice Squad]**

**Saturday, 3:50 p.m.**

 

 **indicator:**  @Times New Romance How does Specs exactly smash you? Is it difficult for you to take since you two have huge body build differences? 

  

 **smart gay:**  I thought conversations like this were over for the day... 

  

 **indicator:** Sorry mom but I’m curious! 

  

 **Times New Romance:** In all honesty Blink, I do have quite some difficulty in taking all of Specs. I’m like only an inch taller than Spot and Crutchie, however, it’s worth noting that my bf’s over 6’3”. 

  

 **kennel:** Do you ever worry about him hurting you? He does have the ability to easily overwhelm you, Romeo. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** No because I do trust Specs that much to not hurt me in any way, Kenny. It’s also one his worst fears too - hurting me. 

  

 **indicator:** How do you guys start off then? 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Lots and lots of lube then we start slow. While we’ve done it a lot of times now, I really can’t take it fast at the start and without him prepping me. 

  

 **kennel:** I thought the bigger the D, the more fun it is... 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Haha, that’s not exactly true Kenny. While it is fun and feels insanely good once you get used to the size, it does really hurt on the first time and the few times after it. That’s why Specs prepping me is very important. 

  

 **smart gay:** I know this is a sudden question Romeo, but do you really see yourself settling down with Specs in the future? 

  

 **Times New Romance:**  I can’t answer that tbh but I don’t want to be with any other boy than him. That’s how much I genuinely love Specs. 

  

 **kennel:** Aw man, you’re making me cry over here 😭. All my dogs suddenly got worried. 

  

 **indicator:** Did Tommy Boy message you Kenny? 

  

 **kennel:** He did! Tommy sensed I was sad but I did tell him that’s because I’m watching an animal documentary about penguins. 

  

 **Darts:** Tommy Boy having a sixth sense for Kenny suddenly becoming sad is cute 😆.  

  

 **indicator:** If it isn’t the rich bottom. Where are you rn, Darcy? 

  

 **Darts:** Bill’s bed; I don’t think I have to explain what exactly happened. 

  

 **smart gay:** Please don’t... 

  

 **Darts:**  Alright, so where’s everyone? This group chat is pretty barren. 

  

 **indicator:**  Race, Crutchie and Elmer are with their own bfs at the gym Albert works out at. It shouldn’t be surprising for any of us if Buttons is currently in the process of getting dicked down hard by JoJo. 

  

 **Darts:** Damn... if we’re not sweating, working, eating, sleeping or watching, we’re probably getting smashed lol. 

  

 **indicator:** LMAO 😂 😂 😂  

  

 **smart gay:** Ugh... 

  

 **kennel:** Say Davey... does Jack have a high sex drive? 

  

 **smart gay:** He does actually but he tends to keep his hormones in check. However, if it’s too much for Jackie to bear, I’m in the mood or even both, we have sex. Simple as that. 

  

 **kennel:** Is he aggressive with you? 

  

 **smart gay:**  I can say Jackie is rough with me but I genuinely enjoy it. I like it because it makes me feel like I’m not a piece of chinaware. 

  

 **kennel:** You trust him to not be too rough with you? 

  

 **smart gay:** I do Kenny. We love each other and if I find that he’s being more aggressive with me that I would like, I do let him know. This is something that we agreed upon when we started doing it. 

  

 **kennel:**  I wish Tommy can do that to me too. 

  

 **smart gay:** What’s wrong, Kenny? 

  

 **kennel:** Sometimes, I feel like Tommy is holding back. I can feel something is on his mind.... 

  

 **Times New Romance:** He’s probably concerned on hurting you, Kenny. Your bf doesn’t want that. Also, you have to remember that you’re each other’s first - Tommy Boy isn’t that experienced yet. He’s still probably figuring out on what to do with you whenever you’re both on a bed. 

  

 **indicator:** Even then, try talking with your boyfriend. Tommy Boy might learn a lot from what you’re experiencing on your side of the fence. 

  

 **smart gay:** But you have to listen on what Tommy Boy will say. Got it Kenny? 

  

 **Darts:** The relationship you’re in rn is like a two-way street; you both need to see where the other is coming from. A lot of industry people say that the best communicators are often the ones who listen very closely. 

  

 **kennel:** Thanks for the advice guys. 

  

 **smart gay:** Anytime Kenny. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** So what are you gonna do now, pupper? 

  

 **kennel:** I’m gonna go over to my bf’s place later. I’m not sure if it’ll lead to us having sex but I now want to properly go over how me and Tommy do it. 

  

 **indicator:** That’s a good plan Kenny. 

  

 **kennel:** Couldn’t have come up with it if you people weren’t around 😇. 

  

 **smart gay:** Have fun and sort it out properly with Tommy Boy, okay? 

  

 **kennel:**  I will! 🐶 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 8:09 p.m.**

 

 **Hawkbae** **:** @everyone I HAVE AN IMPORTANT PSA!!! 

  

 **PUBG:** You reached a new subscriber milestone? 

  

 **Hawkbae** **:**  EVEN BETTER!!! 

  

 **smols** **:** What is it? 

  

 **Hawkbae** **:** MY BF AND SPOT ARE LITERALLY NINE BANANAS TALL. 

  

 **smart** **lesbian:**  Nine bananas tall? 

  

 **Hawkbae**  sent  **CharlieandSpotontheDaSilvalivingroomfloorwithbananaslinedupagainstthem.png**

  

 **Hawkbae** **:**  Don’t worry, we washed all those bananas thoroughly; not one was wasted. 

  

 **smols** **:** That photo is both hilarious and cute!!! 

  

 **PUBG:** Why do we keep forgetting that Crutchie and Spot are like the same height? 

  

 **Myrelurk** **:** Because Jack picks on Spot - which is like super dangerous. 

  

 **mic:** Also, Finch mentions Crutchie’s height by saying he’s “small as a floofy chinchilla.” 

  

 **sale:** Can we please talk about how perfectly symmetrical all those bananas are? 

  

 **IKEA:** I now want to munch on a bowl of fruit. I can feel my body craving for actual nutrients. 

  

 **Buttons** **Up:**  ^ This is why I love my boyfriend. He can make me tasty and nutritious food. 

  

 **crutch** **time:** What happened to you two, btw? 

  

 **JoJo’s** **Circus:** We both watched Ratatouille, had sex then slept. I’m now making dinner for both of us! 

  

 **smols** **:** If I don’t know you two at all, I can be fooled into thinking you and Buttons live together... 

  

 **Buttons** **Up:** JoJo and I plan out our dates strategically. We try to make sure that when he smashes me, we got the place all to ourselves uwu. 

  

 **JoJo’s** **Circus:**  For those who worked out, how was it? 

  

 **crutch** **time:** I just can’t take my eyes off Patrick when he started doing bench presses and the dumbbells. The way his biceps moved was so hot 🤤. My bf is a talented and smart stud. 

  

 **Hawkbae** **:** I’m glad you liked what you saw Charlie 😚. Do you remember the workout tips Spot taught you too? 

  

 **crutch** **time:**  I do but not all of them. Spot did say that you workout enough to the point that you can teach me though.

  

 **Dalmatian:** It’d do his former broken leg good too. It’ll help it get stronger with time. 

  

 **crutch** **time:** That means we both can officially add ‘workout dates’ as one of our options! 

  

 **Hawkbae** **:** That’s great Charlie! Let’s go on one next time, yeah? 

  

 **crutch** **time:** I now can’t wait for next time 😊.  

  

 **Purrr** **:** How did Crutchie fare with you, Spot? 

  

 **Dalmatian:** He did good; I would go workout first so I can demonstrate what he’d do. After that, Crutchie goes for his turn and applies what he saw. I’d look at Crutchie from the side so I can correct him and see if his form is right. 

  

 **Hawkbae** **:** Thanks for guiding my bf, Spot.

  

 **Dalmatian:** No problem. Besides, he just got his leg to fully recover. I do not want him to get another injury because of some workout related accident. 

  

 **crutch** **time:** Hey Patrick, did you see how far you went on the treadmill? 

  

 **Hawkbae** **:** Nah, I didn’t but Race did teach me a lot about running. And boy, Race can run for a long time... he was still on the treadmill by the time I was done. 

  

 **Ferrari:** It’s all about pacing! Besides, you’re just starting out on how to run. Your stamina is gonna improve over time! 

  

 **Hawkbae** **:**  You’re right. Still, you ran for a long time on that treadmill. 

  

 **Ferrari:**  Running is one of the things I do best! However, you’re packing quite the guns Finch. How did you get super strong? 

  

 **Hawkbae** **:** When I started working out, my upper back and shoulders were my target areas. Because when you do archery, both of them carry the loads of trying to shoot an arrow. 

  

 **Ferrari:** I thought it was the arms? 

  

 **Hawkbae** **:**  They do bear some load too but it’s not as pronounced when it’s compared to the shoulders and upper back. 

  

 **Ferrari:** Ahh... 

  

 **PUBG:** What happened to Albert and Elmer then? 

  

 **Red** **Riot:** Elmer was a bit scared of working out. It took a while for him to get comfortable - even then, he'd sometimes space out.

  

 **PUBG:** Aww, why? 

  

 **glue:** I was surrounded by a bunch of people who are fit. It made me feel insecure about my body pudge. 

  

 **Purrr** **:** Albert helped you out on how to hit the gym, right? 

  

 **glue:** Yeah but with Albie, Finch, and Spot being the studs they are plus Race and Crutchie being all lean-bodied, my ass got self-conscious again. 

  

 **Red** **Riot:** Is that why you acted out like that? 

  

 **glue:**  Yeah... I’m sorry Al 😞. 

  

 **Red** **Riot:**  Aw, Elm... 

  

 **Red** **Riot:** You know that you’re really handsome to me, right? Even with a bit of baby fat on you? 

  

 **glue:** It’s real easy to forget that when my redheaded bf has the incredible arms and abs... 

  

 **Red** **Riot:** Alright, that’s it. I’m gonna cuddle the fuck out of you and tell you how you’re super pretty and too good for me. And until all your baby pudge is gone, I’ll keep pinching and squishing them while I tell you how cute they are on you. 

  

 **glue:** Can we do that on the couch now? 

  

 **Red** **Riot:** Why not? ☺️ 

  

 **crutch** **time:** Hey Elm, where did you shower and change btw? I noticed you weren’t in the locker room with us. 

  

 **glue:**  I freshened up in the bathroom here at Al’s place instead. 

  

 **crutch** **time:** Why’d you do that? 

  

 **vandal:** Did you feel insecure about your baby fat again? 

  

 **glue:** That but the other big reason is because I’m not sure if the other men in that locker room are going to accept a trans boy in their midst. 

  

 **Hawkbae** **:**  We’re New Yorkers Elm; I think they’ll most likely ignore you. We do that because we’re always on a rush to get to somewhere. 

  

 **Ferrari:** Besides, if one of them ever tried laying a finger on you, I think my bf, your bf and Finch will happily beat them up! Maybe Finch would’ve even used his bow and arrows if he brought them with him! While that’s happening, I would probably try to livestream it. 

  

 **Hawkbae** **:** I don’t think I’ll be using my archery skills and weapons for that 😅. I will, however, join in with Albert and Spot. 

  

 **glue:** That’s super scary; having Spot very pissed off is just making me shake but Albie being mad is terrifying. 

  

 **Myrelurk** **:**  Really? From what I know and see, Al’s a chill guy. 

  

 **Hawkbae** **:**  Al loses it whenever he’s in a fight. He’s a redhead with an explosive fuse. 

  

 **Red** **Riot:**  ^ Finch’s right about that. 

  

 **Nick** **Wilde:** You should’ve seen him when we fought off Morris from getting to Barney, DaSilva’s one hell of a tussler. 

  

 **Hawkbae** **:** That’s why people should never try hurting Elmer. It’s honestly just asking Albert to beat you up. 

  

 **Dalmatian:** Small-minded assholes who don’t show some respect deserve that tbh. 

  

 **glue:** I really have the greatest friends  and the best bf ☺️. 

  

 **Red** **Riot:**  You said it babe 😘. 

  

 **Times New** **Romance:** @Yorktown Where are you? 

  

 **Yorktown:** Making out with Hotshot in his family’s minivan at a Sonic rn. Still waiting for our order yet. Why? 

  

 **Times New** **Romance:** Mom said to check up on and if you’re coming in home late. 

  

 **Yorktown:**  Maybe I’ll come a bit later than expected. 

  

 **Times New** **Romance:** I’ll tell her that then minus the kissing part. 

  

 **Yorktown:**  Thanks Kuya Ro! Love ya! 

  

 **JoJo’s** **Circus:**  You’re mom will let him out late? 

  

 **Times New** **Romance:** York knows how to commute. That’s how he and his friends go around Manila. 

  

 **Yorktown:** Back in Manila, neither my parents set a curfew for me whenever I go out with my friends. Same here with Kuya Ro’s parents. 

  

 **Ferrari:** Lucky... but why? 

  

 **Yorktown:** Traffic is so bad and awful there. You’d be very surprised how a 30 commute can easily turn into two hours on the very same route. That’s the main reason why they really don’t set curfews for me - traffic makes the time in getting home very unpredictable. The Hunger Games for that coveted seat on a UV Express van is something I’ll never miss. However, they would want to get a call or SMS from me so they can get an idea of where I am. 

  

 **goo:** Then why was commuting pretty easy when your cousin showed his bf, me, and Blink around Manila? 

  

 **Yorktown:** That’s because it was the holiday season. A boatload of people were out of town. The traffic would go to the Northern and Southern Luzon Expressways. On normal days, Manila traffic is a clusterfuck. 

  

 **Flaming** **Shot:**  Can you believe my bf is one tough commenting cookie? 

  

 **spec** **sheet:**  Wait, you two are now...? 

  

 **Flaming** **Shot:**  Boyfriends? Yeah! 

  

 **smart** **lesbian:**  The most wholesome thing that has happened all day. I’d like to extend my congratulations to both of you! 

  

 **Yorktown:** Thanks Sarah! 

  

 **Flaming** **Shot:**  Today couldn’t have gone better if you ask me. 

  

 **Ferrari:**  A movie, fast food and being not straight bfs is perfect tbh.  

  

 **squirrel** **friend:**  Speaking of fast and food, where’s Henry and Skittery? 

  

 **Pastrami:**  Skits is having dinner with me and my parents. So far, both my mom and dad aren’t liking the idea of me dating him but I still think we can turn it around. 

  

 **Myrelurk** **:**  @skitty Use your shy and innocent gay charm to win over Henry’s parents. You got this. 

  

 **skitty** **:**  I’m trying! 😖 

  

 **Pastrami:** Skits and I have to get off our phones now, my mom doesn’t like them on the dinner table. 

  

 **sale:** Let us know what happened over there soon, okay? 

  

 **Pastrami:**  We will. Fingers crossed that it’ll still turn out for the better 🤞🏽. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	30. showstopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purrr: You’re right Finch... I should be having fun, not piecing things together. 
> 
> crutch time: If that’s on your mind, what’s Sarah thinking? 
> 
> smart lesbian: I’m actually done thinking and finally made a choice. 
> 
> crutch time: You’re done thinking and chose what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 25 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - vandal  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - mic  
> Ike - IKEA  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> York - Yorktown  
> Hotshot - Flaming Shot  
> Barney Peanuts - squirrel friend  
> Oscar Delancey - Nick Wilde

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Friday, 5:28 p.m.**

 

 **smart lesbian:** I’m nervous... 

  

 **talented boy:**  Being nervous is also a good thing, right? Because I am too. 

  

 **smart gay:**  It can be; it could make you even more focused on the task at hand. 

  

 **talented boy:** That’s good, I can just feel my nerves going on fire. There will be no more retakes after this so I want everything to go without a hitch. 

  

 **smart lesbian:**  That goes double for me, Tommy Boy. 

  

 **Nick Wilde:** Higgins and I are really tense too. 

  

 **Ferrari:** But I don’t think I’m as tensed up as Oscar though. Yeah, my character (Riff) is significant but at least I die off at the first act. Oscar’s character (Tony) is a main one and the protagonist so he has to be in it until the very end. 

  

 **talented boy:**  Whew, the tension is real here. 

  

 **squirrel friend:**  Can anyone here say some sort of advice to the performers? 

  

 **Dalmatian:** Yeah, I could use some of that too. I feel like I’m going to blow my role as Bernardo. 

  

 **Pastrami:** Can I throw my hat in the ring? 

  

 **Purrr:** Go for it, Henry. It’s worth the shot. 

  

 **Pastrami:** Alright, my advice comes from Skittery last night, when we were cruising around the state line borders between New Jersey and New York in that red Toyota Aristo loaner sedan he has to use in the meantime. The cruise happened after we had a quick dinner date at Rosa’s, the arepa place we go to. 

  

 **goo:** What did your bf say?  

  

 **Pastrami:** Skits told me to not put so much tension on my shoulders or else, it will travel through my muscles and I’ll go stiff. If I cannot handle the emotions around and inside of me, my tense muscles aren’t going to move when it’ll matter the most. 

  

 **Pastrami:** My bf said everything has emotions; people, nature, machines... He said that he feels my emotions and that they feel nice. However, if I was a jerk that he hated, those emotions he would have towards me would be very painful. The emotions of myself, a jerk and my surroundings - they are always in conflict. People fight with emotions for as long as we live. 

  

 **Nick Wilde:**  That sounds nice and all but how does it apply to us performers of WSS? 

  

 **Pastrami:** @ skitty Hey baby, can you summarize what you told me on our cruise last night? 

  

 **skitty:**  Excited, angry or anxious... all those emotions can get to you. You get agitated and the tension builds up. It’ll affect everything you do. It’s a very big reason why I have to balance out all of the emotions surrounding me when I drive. 

  

 **smols:** Is your driving different when you don’t do that? 

  

 **skitty:** Yeah, I become more erratic. I like to think my driving style is agile and smooth whenever I go flat out. 

  

 **Pastrami:**  It showed last night in the way he drove the loaner car... 

  

 **Ferrari:** How? 

  

 **Pastrami:** It’s a pretty big car but the way he handles it is as if it’s a light thing. Skits can make that car dance around traffic. 

  

 **duckbill:** So, if he’s not handling it in his way, it’ll be just a big, heavy Toyota? 

  

 **Pastrami:** Exactly... he said that even it has 550 HP and a six-speed manual was swapped in, it’s still a big and heavy sedan. 

  

 **skitty** **:** However, if I balance out my emotions and develop a sense of unity with it, I can turn the Aristo into a car I can drive fast. 

  

 **duckbill:** That probably explains how you got the fastest time-attack time lap back at the charity event. 

  

 **Pastrami:** Wdym Bill? 

  

 **duckbill:** The red R33 we drove is a powerful but big and heavy car. Still, if the driver understands it, that R33 can blitz around that track. The fact he was four seconds faster than Victor on that very same road in the exact same car is insane. In time-attack settings, four seconds feel like a decade. 

  

 **Dalmatian:** Is performing for a school musical and driving even similar? 

  

 **skitty:** In both aspects, you use your entire body; hands, legs, feet. You think on what move you’re going to do next... you need to find a rhythm and how you are going to coordinate it. People who could watch may sense if something is off or if something feels right. 

  

 **indicator:** This is so philosophical, I can’t even... 

  

 **skitty:** To put what I said on a more relatable level, think of Kevin C. 

  

 **spec sheet:** What about Kevin C.? 

  

 **skitty:** I’ve seen how Kevin C. dances. I sometimes go watch your rehearsals if I don’t have any homework or anything better to do. 

  

 **talented boy:** What about Kevin C. then? 

  

 **skitty** **:** How big is he again? 

  

 **talented boy:**  6’2” and 175 pounds. 

  

 **skitty:** Okay, that confirms Kevin C’s a big athletic guy. It’s easy to tell he has a powerful body - thing is, that power can be lost through his size and weight - the same as the Aristo and R33 GT-R. Yet, Kevin C. moves his body lightly; he has a sense of unity in the way he moves. It becomes a lot more apparent when my mind compares him to JoJo and Specs, who are both around Kevin C’s size and height. Kevin C. definitely moves more fluidly while there is a certain tenseness in JoJo and especially Specs. 

  

 **talented boy:** While those criticisms of Specs and JoJo are now addressed, I’ve gotta say how right you were about them during rehearsals sometimes. It’s what I mentally noted about the two of them. Either you read my mind at one point from far away in the seats or you know what you saw... 

  

 **Pastrami:** My Skittery is just being an observant fast boi 😊. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Now that I’m thinking about it, my boyfriend tended to be stiff in his movements. JoJo was too but it wasn’t as obvious as Specs’... 

  

 **spec sheet:** In my defense, I felt really nervous on looking like an idiot with the movements and dancing I had to do for my role. 

  

 **Pastrami:** Notice anything on what you said, Specs? 

  

 **spec sheet:**  I got really nervous...? 

  

 **Pastrami:** Since you got really nervous... 

  

 **spec sheet:** I tensed up too much... 

  

 **Pastrami:** What happened when you had too much tension? 

  

 **spec sheet:** It went down my muscles and I got stiff... holy shit, Skittery is right.  

  

 **talented boy:** That’s the reason why I kept saying “don’t think about how you look ridiculous, just go do the move I’m instructing you to do.” 

  

 **Myrelurk:** Is it bad that I’ve only done that just so we can move on to whatever next step you had in mind? 

  

 **talented boy:** Not really, Myron. The faster we got a routine nailed, the more time we had to go polish it. 

  

 **Myrelurk:** Ah... 

  

 **Pastrami:** So there it is, the advice my bf gave. 

  

 **Pastrami:**  @ skitty And again, thank you for giving it to me 😚. 

  

 **skitty:** No problem Henry ☺️. I hope you and the others break a leg. I’ll be in the audience rooting for you and all the cast. 

  

 **Pastrami:** I promise you I’ll do my best.

  

 **sale:** How are the ticket sales btw? 

  

 **PUBG:** All 335 tickets have been sold! We can all expect a full house later. 

  

 **squirrel friend:** Hotshot and I ran the numbers a few more times and they did check out! 

  

 **vandal:** So many people are going to see my beautiful backdrops!!! 😆 

  

 **glue:** There are definitely going to be more than 335 people who’ll be seeing your backdrops, Jack. 

  

 **vandal:** What?!! 

  

 **glue:**  Finch and York are going to film the musical. If you go to the parking lot rn, notice that a certain car is gone. 

  

 **Myrelurk:** Yeah, I’m here with Mike rn and we can’t see Darcy’s Mercedes SUV. 

  

 **mic:** Where did they go? 

  

 **glue:** Darcy, Bill, Finch, York and Hotshot went out to do some stuff; they’re going first to the Del Rosario’s so York can drop off his Boosted Board then they’re going to Finch’s so they can get his cameras and equipment.  

  

 **Myrelurk:**  Are Finch and York gonna livestream the musical? 

  

 **smart lesbian:** They will not be doing that. However, York and Finch are going to film it then Finch is going to work his video editing magic on it. 

  

 **Times New Romance:**  Wait, so York has to watch the musical through some recording screen? The first HS musical I’ve ever participated in? 😢 

  

 **crutch time:**  Don’t worry Romeo, York knows how to double task while filming. I’m also sure Patrick will encourage him to watch the production live as much as they can. 

  

 **Times New Romance:**  How are they going to film it? 

  

 **PUBG:** They’re going to be around my area, the sound and lighting booth. Hotshot will also be there too since him and York are now bfs. That way, the vids they’re gonna take won’t be ruined by a person needing to go to the bathroom. They’ll have the perk of the audio being recorded into whatever equipment they  are bringing over. 

  

 **crutch time:** Btw Sarah, don’t make an announcement that this musical will be recorded. Patrick wants to address a potential problem. 

  

 **smart lesbian:** Which is? 

  

 **crutch time:** Patrick encouraged his viewers who live in the NYC metro area to come see the show, right? The thing is, the recording will make even going here and paying for a ticket redundant. That could encourage his viewers and fans to skip the whole show altogether so they can go try finding him around the school to take a photo with him or something. 

  

 **vandal:** Why not make an impromptu meet and greet then? Finch can handle some fans, right? I have a backdrop that he could use. 

  

 **crutch time:** Patrick said that this very night should be all about the people of the West Side Story musical - not him at all. 

  

 **PUBG:** Even more reasons for Finch and York to stay at the booth... I’ll make sure no subscribers of his know that he and York are in the booth with the other tech people. 

  

 **mic:** Who’s coming to the musical anyways? 

  

 **Nick Wilde:** Definitely not my parents and brother. 

  

 **mic:** Sorry about them... 

  

 **Nick Wilde:** Don’t be sorry for some assholes, Collins. 

  

 **squirrel friend:**  I promise to support you all the way my fox!!! 

  

 **Nick Wilde:** Be sure to get a good position on the stage wings, little nut. I wanna see that gorgeous face of yours while I’m acting out there 😉 💋. 

  

 **squirrel friend:**  No problem Oscar 🥰. 

  

 **smart gay:** I think the parents of the cast and their siblings will be seeing it (except for Oscar’s family as he pointed out himself). Btw, our parents and Les are coming over too since Sarah’s the musical’s student director and, in some circumstances, I became her secretary. 

  

 **smart lesbian:** More like ‘the whip cracker’ since you made sure that the cast and crew met their deadlines and goals. Still big bro, I have to thank you for the help you gave me. Believe me, I couldn’t have done this without you. 

  

 **smart gay:** Anytime sis. I’ve got your back, remember that. Okay? 

  

 **smart lesbian:**  I will big bro. 

  

 **Purrr:** Aw, I wish I can get a story from you two. It’d make for a very interesting article! Too bad that I can’t. 

  

 **squirrel friend:** You’re the school’s editor-in-chief, right? You literally have the power to write anything you want! 

  

 **Purrr:** I am but I don’t want to risk the integrity of the EIC post. A lot of people in school know that I’m in a relationship with her. If I write an article about Sarah and Davey, which becomes the banner story eventually, it’ll look like favoritism. 

  

 **glue:** Why don’t you disclose it in the article? 

  

 **Purrr:** I will probably just ask one of my best reporters on the staff to go do that article. That way, it won’t look bias. Still, I’ll integrate that disclosure you’ve suggested Elmer. 

  

 **Red Riot:**  Can you seat with my dad, Elm? I know he’s not going to be able to keep up with the story. He needs a summary to get him up to pace. 

  

 **glue:** No problem Al! I’ll sit with him and explain what happened during the first act. I’ll do the same with the second act! 

  

 **Red Riot:** Thanks baby! 😚 

  

 **glue:** 🥰 

  

 **JoJo’s Circus:** @Ferrari You have your jar of rosaries? 

  

 **Ferrari:** Yeah! Want to start a prayer with the other cast members? 

  

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Ofc! But only if they’re willing. 

  

 **Nick Wilde:** I’m going because I do need a lot of Jesus rn. 

  

 **Dalmatian:** I’ll go since Racer is there. 

  

 **smols:** I’ll go as well! 

  

 **Pastrami:** Me too. 

  

 **Red Riot:** Same. I’m nervous about my performance in the show tbh. 

  

 **Myrelurk** **:** Count me in. Should I ask the other cast members on the WSS group chat too? 

  

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Go! Maybe meditation can help ease the tension thing Skittery and Henry were talking about! 

  

 **Myrelurk:** On it.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Friday, 5:49 p.m.**

 

 **IKEA:**  @Pastrami What happened last Saturday? The dinner you had with your parents and Skittery? 

  

 **Pastrami:** Heh, they really didn’t like   @ skitty at first but it turned out for the better though. 

  

 **IKEA:** How? 

  

 **Pastrami:** You see, both my folks and two brothers know I’m dating someone. The thing is, I never told them that I was going out with a boy. Due to my dating record, they thought it would be a nice girl coming over, not Skits - who’s a boy. 

  

 **mic:** You never invited Skittery to your house? 

  

 **Pastrami:** My folks and my brothers are pretty traditional; I did not want to risk my relationship with Skits. It was a bit difficult because I wanted to show them on how super awesome Skittery is. After what Oscar went through, I realized that I can’t keep him like a secret from them forever. 

  

 **mic:** Does Skittery know this? 

  

 **skitty:**  Yeah, I know about his family. I understood why I can’t come over to his house. I never felt bad about it because I knew Henry just wanted to protect our relationship. 

  

 **mic:** How‘d Henry bring it up to you? When he asked you to meet his family? 

  

 **skitty:** During study hall at school. He was tutoring me in Spanish at the time. I was caught off guard by it but I listened to his explanation. I decided to agree to it because while Henry says his family is more traditional, my bf loves them a lot. It’s very easy to tell Henry’s very close to them and I think it’s cute. 

  

 **IKEA:** What did they think of you dating Skittery? 

  

 **Pastrami:**  Over dinner, it was all quiet until my mom started poking on Skittery so she can get info out of him. 

  

 **mic:** Did she like his adorably shy and innocent charm? 

  

 **Pastrami:**  Not exactly; my mom is the sort of woman who clearly prefers more confident people - and in my case, girls. She did respond well to Skittery’s list of achievements though. 

  

 **IKEA:** Let’s go over your bf’s resumé; Skittery can play the piano, tutors you in math, can clearly fix up cars and has the ability to master really fast ones. He has also raced and won $2 million for a non-profit org at a super fancy charity event while also getting equally cool prizes to boot. He can drive a stick shift and now works at a very successful tuning shop. You’d have to be soulless to not be impressed by all of that. 

  

 **Pastrami:** Then my dad is a soulless man then... 

  

 **sale:** Hold up, he’s not impressed by my bestie’s accomplishments?!! 

  

 **Pastrami:** Remember Price, Skittery is a boy. That single fact clouded all of the amazing things Skittery can do and did. And as I said, my fam’s more traditional. 

  

 **sale:**  If Skits was a girl, they’d have no problem accepting? 

  

 **Pastrami:** Exactly. 

  

 **sale:** Aw, I’m sorry Skits... 🙁 

  

 **skitty:**  It’s okay. At least dinner tasted great. I’ve never had any Latin food that tasted anything like it. 

  

 **Pastrami:**  I wish that part of the night went a whole better for him. He fucking deserves it if you ask me. 

  

 **IKEA:** You said it turned out for the better right, how did that go? 

  

 **Pastrami:**  After the dinner and a bit of small talk, I decided to walk Skittery out to that Ghost Works loaner car he has for the meantime. My entire family then decided to follow me and Skits. I have a feeling they did that so I wasn’t going to be tempted in kissing my bf good night. Then Hector, my older bro who’s a college freshman, noticed the loaner car. 

  

 **skitty:** Hector asked what was it and I told him everything about it. I ended up showcasing the loaner Aristo to my bf’s entire family. 

  

 **Pastrami:** This is the part of the story where things started looking up for me and Skits! They were surprised it was a right-hand drive car, had 550 HP and it was converted to a manual. I then had this idea of taking both of my brothers out for a drive with Skits and me. 

  

 **sale:** How did they take it? 

  

 **Pastrami:** Both of them were wary of Skits during dinner but on the drive, the two of them immediately changed their opinions about him. Helps that we won against this Corvette... 

  

 **IKEA:**  What? 

  

 **skitty** **:** We had a friendly street race against this C5 Corvette... 

  

 **Pastrami:**  My brothers were so blown away by the fact that a Toyota managed to win against a sports car. Skits’ driving did all the taking for him. They also like the fact that while racing, Skittery would use the turn signals while moving onto a different lane he would merge in. The use of turn signals while racing is a part of an agreement in the contract that my bf signed with Ghost Works apparently. 

  

 **sale:** Why use the turn signals while racing? 

  

 **skitty:**  It’s out of respect for the other cars on the road. You do not want them getting caught up in a race. In the Land of the Rising Sun, the well-being of the others on the road should never be put in danger even when you’re going very fast. 

  

 **mic:** What happened after the race? 

  

 **Pastrami:** We went back to my house so Skits can drop me and my brothers off. When we parked and got out of the car, my parents were both looking at my mom’s car frustrated. Apparently, while we were gone, there was an asshole on the run from some cops and he clipped my mom’s ride. 

  

 **skitty:** I looked at the damage and I told her that she shouldn’t drive it until a tow truck picked it up and it got to a garage where it can be fixed up. While the surface damage didn’t look bad, I knew the Mrs. Del Rios’ Chevy Malibu couldn’t drive on since I can tell that it got hit at the wheel. In a situation like that, it could mean that the arm section would’ve been knocked. It will be fine, if a bit shaky, if Mrs. Del Rios did go drive it but that sort of action would’ve just caused permanent damage on her car. 

  

 **mic:** Did that mechanic talk impress Henry’s parents? 

  

 **skitty:** Henry’s mom did seem to like my advice. I’m really not sure about my bf’s dad though. After checking out the damage the hit-and-run driver left, I’ve decided to call it a night. I paid them a good night and left. 

  

 **Pastrami:** After Skittery drove off, my dad asked my siblings on what the both of them thought of my bf. Thanks to the drive, they gave Skits a really favorable impression. In fact my younger brother Herschel really liked him and thinks my bf is way cooler than me. My mom also had a change of heart too when my bf gave his damage assessment of her car. 

  

 **sale:** What about your dad? 

  

 **Pastrami:** He made me go on a walk with him around the block. Just me and him. 

  

 **skitty:** What did you two talk about, Henry? 

  

 **Pastrami:**  Well baby, we talked about you. More specifically, how I am fucking head over heels for you. 

  

 **Pastrami:**  I told him everything why I was like that for you Skits; you have the smile that spreads like butter, you’re so cute and while you are shy and nervous, your insane talent around cars balances it out. I made my old man groan when I rattled off how I’m a goddamn lucky guy that I get to be your boyfriend. 

  

 **skitty:**  Aww Henry... 🥰 

  

 **IKEA:**  How did your old man take it, Henry? 

  

 **Pastrami:** He was really surprised that I talked about a boy like that. According to what he knew, I tend to do that when I dated a girl I really, really liked. Still, he was more special than the girls I dated - and it’s not just because he was the first boy I dated too. To me, Skittery has that quality that I can’t put my finger on... 

  

 **sale:** The term you’re looking for is “je ne sais quoi...” 

  

 **Pastrami:** Yeah, that... 

  

 **mic:** What did your dad say to what you said? 

  

 **Pastrami:** He told me since I was very serious about Skits, he said he’ll try to get his mind around with me being in a relationship with a boy. He needs some time to take it in since he never thought that one of his three sons would end up in a homo relationship. I did respect his request since he was willing to give me and my bf a chance. 

  

 **IKEA:** That’s nice at least. 

  

 **skitty:**  Henry, I wish I was there at the backstage so I can kiss you rn. 

  

 **Pastrami:**  I wish I can kiss you too Skits. You settled in with the twins and Price? 

  

 **skitty:**  Just like we planned. Bill and Darcy are outside of the theatre though.    

  

 **mic:** Yeah, I was on my way back from the bathroom when I saw both of them. Darcy was busy talking to someone on his phone. I walked up to them but Bill told me to just go inside. 

  

 **Pastrami:** Eh, maybe it wasn’t any of our business. 

  

 **IKEA:** True... 

  

 **mic:** Hey Henry, tell Myron I’m rooting for him to knock his performance out of the park!  

  

 **Pastrami:** I’ll let your boyfriend know, Mike 😊. 

  

 **Hawkbae:** Okay people, Sarah said that we’re going live in five mins! Better start putting those phones of yours on mute! @Yorktown Are the rigs ready? 

  

 **Yorktown:**  Rig One and Rig Two are good to go, Boss! The audio cables on my end are connected to the cameras! 

  

 **Hawkbae:** Alright! The audio cables on my end are connected to the sound board. You man Rig Two, I’ll handle Rig One. 

  

 **Yorktown:** Got it Boss! 

  

 **Hawkbae:**  @crutch time Hey babe, you and Hotshot on your way up here? 

  

 **crutch time:** We’re just drinking our sodas by the vending machines! 

  

 **Flaming Shot:** Both of us are almost done finishing them! 

  

 **PUBG:** Good call; no one here inside the booth is allowed to bring in sort of drink. That’s because if those things do spill, it’ll not just derail the whole show but it’ll get expensive fast and the tech people are gonna go ape. 

  

 **smart gay:**  @everyone Five mins ‘til showtime. To all WSS cast and crew, get to your places now. I’m also demanding everyone in this group chat to turn their phone’s notifications off. Sarah will say an announcement soon, before the show starts.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Friday, 9:47 p.m.**

 

 **smols** **:**  I STILL CAN’T BELIEVE THE SHOW WENT SO WELL. 

  

 **PUBG:** My favorite parts were when the spotlight was being directed to you. Seriously, you were an incredible Maria out there!

 

 **smols** **:**  ^ This is one of the reasons why you're my gf!!!.  

  

 **Pastrami:** Has anyone seen Skits? 

  

 **smols:** Oh, Skittery was in the garden. He was looking for you too actually. 

  

 **Pastrami:**  Thanks! I’ll go meet him there! 

  

 **Myrelurk:** @duckbill @Darts You two seriously didn’t need to throw a party for the WSS cast and crew. 

  

 **duckbill:** Um... yes we can 😁. You guys worked hard anyway and you put out a great show! All of you definitely deserve this! It's so worth the last-minute calls Darcy and I made! 

  

 **Darts:** Besides, it’s my mansion so my rules! 😄 Number one rule is do not go into my bedroom and bathroom. 

  

 **goo:** I’m quite sure Elliot Sanders and Kevin C. broke that rule already. Me and Blink saw them go in there. 

  

 **indicator:** Yeah, Kevin had Elliot over his shoulder and Elliot looked happy while heading inside. Kevin C. didn’t forget to kick the door shut too. 

  

 **Darts:** No! I just got the mansion staff to clean it a few hours ago! 

  

 **duckbill:** Well, there are other rooms in the mansion babe. We can just spend the night in one of those... 

  

 **Darts:** Yeah but I want us to be in my room 😔. I want it to smell like you and me only... also, my large tin of gourmet chocolate-covered almonds and unfinished sudoku book are in my bathroom.

  

 **Myrelurk:** Well, you can try stopping them. I think you have a good chance before Kevin C. blows out Elliot’s back.  

  

 **duckbill:** Yeah! @Darts We’ll just tell them that room they’re in is yours. We can point them to another room if they’re still in the mood. 

  

 **Darts:** C’mon Bill! No time to lose! 

  

 **duckbill:** Right behind you baby! 

  

 **indicator:** Didn’t know Darcy was a territorial bottom... 

  

 **Myrelurk:**  Btw, has anyone seen Mike around? I couldn’t find him anywhere... I know the Collins twin by the fire pit’s Ike  - who is making out with Price rn. 

  

 **goo:** Sorry dude, we haven’t seen him. 

  

 **mic:** Myron! I’m inside the wine cellar of the mansion! Let’s make out in here! There’s this door right across the piano room, it’ll lead you to the cellar and me! 

  

 **Myrelurk:** I’ll be there. Give me a few minutes. 

  

 **Yorktown:** Is it normal for Barney and Hotshot to cry over a custom PC? Oscar and I don’t know what to do... 

  

 **spec sheet:** Are the four of you in this room which has cool lighting, that killer PC, board games and a snack bar? 

  

 **Yorktown:** Yeah! 

  

 **spec sheet:** You people are in Darcy’s game room then. The custom PC you’ve described is Darcy’s. He built it with his own hands and it has high-end parts in it so don’t do anything to that will cost you big. 

  

 **Nick Wilde:**  Is it okay if our nerd bfs cry over it? 

  

 **spec sheet:** Let them. I think they’re just paying their respects to his custom PC monster. 

  

 **Nick Wilde:** Okay then... 

  

 **Nick Wilde:** Looking to my right now, I just saw Kelly give his boyfriend a long ass smooch on the lips. He looks pretty happy over an Uno game. 

  

 **vandal:**  That’s because Davey got to finally use his reverse card! I’m a happy cowboy! 

  

 **spec sheet:** Are you people playing Uno? 

  

 **vandal:**  Yeah! We’re playing by pairs here! It’s me and Davey against Albert and Elmer, JoJo and Buttons then Spot and Race. Each pair equals one player. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Who’s in the lead so far? 

  

 **Ferrari:** Supposed to be me and Spot but since mom had a reverse card, now we’re dead last... 

  

 **Dalmatian:** Davey’s surprise reverse card annoyed me. It caused JoJo and Buttons to use their +4 card on me and Racer. I fucking wanted Kelly and his bf to go down first. 

  

 **Times New Romance:**  😂  😂  😂  😂  

  

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I actually suggested we play Monopoly first but both Elmer and Albert told us ‘no’ to it.  

  

 **glue:** We already had many people die in West Side Story back in school. Let’s not make it actually real through Monopoly. 

  

 **Red Riot:**  Besides I want me and my bf to still be friends with you guys after this. 

  

 **spec sheet:** 🤣  🤣  🤣  🤣 

  

 **Dalmatian:** DAMN IT!!! 

  

 **Buttons Up:** Spot’s upset because my bf used his Uno reverse card. 

  

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Sorry Spot! 

  

 **Dalmatian:** Mark my words, Anthony and I will trounce all of you in the next round. 

  

 **Red Riot:** UNO REVERSE CARD. 

  

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Oh, Spot’s not going to like the card Benjie drew... 

  

 **Buttons Up:**  Sorry for the +4 Spot... 

  

 **vandal**  sent   **SpotismutteringeverysinglecursewordintheEnglishlanguagewithhisBrooklynaccent.mov**  

  

 **Times New Romance:**  Now that’s just downright hilarious! 😂  🤣  😂  🤣 

  

 **vandal:** Even Oscar’s snickering 😂. 

  

 **spec sheet:**  I think we could use a bit of that here inside the study room. Kath and Sarah seem to be thinking instead of celebrating... 

  

 **talented boy:** What are they thinking of? The show was good. If I were one of them, I wouldn’t worry about it. We put a quality product out there on stage. 

  

 **T** **imes** **New Romance:** Beats us... the girls are in deep thought rn. 

  

 **Purrr:** The thing running on my mind rn are these three people that Principal Medda was talking to after the show. It was quite puzzling to see her shocked yet ecstatic at the same time. 

  

 **kennel:** Maybe she’s just talking to her friends...?

  

 **Purrr:**  I don’t think so... I overheard some of the language and it was a bit too formal for a conversation between friends. 

  

 **kennel:** It could be some education people congratulating her on the DSH’s very first school musical. 

  

 **Purrr:** Maybe... 

  

 **Hawkbae** **:** Loosen up a bit tonight Ms. Plumber! Put your reporter instincts to the side first and have fun! Your gf did successfully direct a musical after all!! 

  

 **Purrr:**  Okay... 

  

 **Purrr:** You’re right Finch... I should be having fun, not piecing things together. 

  

 **crutch time:** If that’s on your mind, what’s Sarah thinking? 

  

 **smart lesbian:** I’m actually done thinking and finally made a choice. 

  

 **crutch time:** You’re done thinking and chose what? 

  

 **smart lesbian:**  I decided that I want to run for student body president! 

  

 **Hawkbae:** Babe, you read that too right? And you didn’t spike my vanilla milkshake? 

  

 **crutch time:** We read the same thing Patrick, and yeah, I didn’t put anything in your milkshake.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

Direct conversation between  **Pastrami** and **skitty  
**

**Saturday, 1:30 a.m.**

 

 **skitty:** I can’t believe we’ve actually said that to each other at the party... 

  

 **Pastrami:** Me too... 

  

 **skitty:** But you really meant it, right? 

  

 **Pastrami:**  Ofc I did. I do love you. I’ll be with you for as long as you want. 

  

 **skitty:** I love you to Henry but still, you want to stay with me for as long as I want? That’s a very long time... 

  

 **Pastrami:** Not long enough if you ask me.  

  

 **skitty:**  Aww... 🥰  

  

 **skitty:**  I know I told you this already but you were incredible on stage.  

  

 **Pastrami:** Ikr? 

  

 **skitty:** Cocky 😆. 

  

 **Pastrami:**  I am the confident one in our relationship 😉. Besides, you kinda like that.  

  

 **skitty:** True haha. 

  

 **Pastrami:** So, when are we going to see your Toyota Chaser again? It’s been a while. 

  

 **skitty** **:**  Soon. We’re still tweaking the settings for it. It’s also the reason why I look tired lately hehe. After I do all my homework, I take the loaner car then I drive over to Ghost Works in Brooklyn. We do test runs on the BQE and Grand Central Parkway from 10 p.m.-1:30 a.m. If we feel like it; we sometimes cross over the state line into New Jersey. I just didn’t do a test run today because I want to see you and the others on our school’s production of West Side Story. 

  

 **Pastrami:** No wonder you look wiped out in school these days! 

  

 **skitty** **:** It’ll be over very soon. The team and I are in fine tuning now, we’re just ironing out a few wrinkles. The test runs can stop after that. 

  

 **Pastrami:** Oh. 

  

 **skitty** **:**  I’ve been thinking to make you come along with me tomorrow night’s test run. 

  

 **Pastrami:** Why me Skits? I‘m not a car guy. 

  

 **skitty:** I know but I could really use a different opinion. I love the Chaser but I’m not a reliable judge of it. I do think you would be able to bring something to the table in terms of feel.  

  

 **Pastrami:**  You’d trust my non-car guy opinion? 

  

 **skitty:** Yes. It could bring something to light that we car people couldn’t see. Your perspective could bring a very big difference. 

  

 **Pastrami:** Okay... I’ll go with you. 

  

 **skitty:** Yay!  

  

 **Pastrami:** Should I make sandwiches? 

  

 **skitty:** Bring a lot. Kazuhito and the other Ghost Works people have quite the appetite. If the cars love to drink a lot of premium gas, their drivers just love eating in general. 

  

 **Pastrami:** Got it sweetheart 👍🏽. I’ll make them a sandwich they’ll never forget. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tell me what you guys think in the comments! :)


	31. beep and veep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> squirrel friend: aye!
> 
> Nick Wilde: aye
> 
> smols: To all those opposed say ‘no’.
> 
> Purrr: More than two-thirds of the delegates have voted in the affirmative! The motion is adopted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 25 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - vandal  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - mic  
> Ike - IKEA  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> York - Yorktown  
> Hotshot - Flaming Shot  
> Barney Peanuts - squirrel friend  
> Oscar Delancey - Nick Wilde

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Monday, 5:11 p.m.**

 

 **Red Riot:** @skitty Dude, thank you so much for driving me and Elm around in that new, souped-up Toyota of yours!

 

 **skitty:** No problem. I’m glad you two enjoyed riding in it haha.

 

 **glue:** Henry wasn’t also kidding when he said you liked driving crazy fast.

 

 **vandal:** How fast was Skittery going?

 

 **glue:** Warp speed fast! He definitely handles high-speed beasts like a pro! Skittery’s super cool-headed and slick af behind the wheel of his car.

 

 **Ferrari:** “Slick af” hehe 😉.

 

 **Pastrami:** No.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Anthony Racetrack ‘Iacono’ Higgins 😤.

 

 **spec sheet:** How did you guys go at “warp speed” in the NYC area? How is going above 30 even possible? Traffic here is awful. And how did Skittery not get pictured by a speed camera or get pulled over by a cop for speeding?

 

 **Red Riot:** We actually crossed over to NJ. We drove around there.

 

 **glue:** And it’s true what they say in Hamilton! “Everything is legal in New Jersey.”

 

 **Ferrari:** LMAO 😂 😂 😂 😂

 

 **Buttons Up:** I know Skittery turned it down but I do think he should claim the group’s title of ‘fastest gay.’

 

 **skitty:** Really Buttons, I don’t need the title 😅. Race can keep it.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Do you think you’d be more comfortable with the title ‘fastest twink’ instead?

 

 **skitty:** That’s just Race’s title but with different wording heh.

 

 **duckbill:** It’s good that Skittery’s not accepting the title of ‘fastest gay’ here because NYC’s gear heads are coming up with one for him instead.

 

 **Ferrari:** What?

 

 **duckbill:** His car was the most talked about topic at the Cars and Coffee that Jacobi’s hosted yesterday.

 

 **Yorktown:** Cars and Coffee?

 

 **duckbill:** It’s like a meetup of exotic cars and tricked out ones. The owners in that event love driving and their cars - they treat them as their babies.

 

 **spec sheet:** Did you see at least one real Mustang?

 

 **duckbill:** There were three actually. It was kinda hilarious but don’t worry, not one person got seriously hurt and there was even an ambulance on standby too at the meetup. I think one them was an EcoBoost model.

 

 **Red Riot:** “Real Mustang?”

 

 **duckbill:** The car stereotype that the Mustangs have is that they just love to plow into crowds. If you go to YouTube and look it up, you’ll see why they got that distinction.

**glue:** Why were those people talking about Skittery’s sedan?

 

 **duckbill:** I talked to this guy who has an A70 Supra. He said that when he saw a “white, fast-looking Toyota Camry” at the Grand Central Parkway right around 12:50 in the morning, he wanted to see if it could keep up with him. He was not expecting to eat its dust. Mind you, this guy’s Supra has 720 HP - that’s a bigger figure than what you get from a factory stock Lamborghini Aventador. The fact this “Camry” easily eats up a tuned Subaru, an FD, Viper or R8 just blows them away. If anything, gear heads are gonna notice and will start talking.

 

 **vandal:** What does Skittery’s car look like now?

 

 **Pastrami:** Hold on...

 

 **Pastrami** sent **Skittery’sJZX100ToyotaChaserMetroHighwaySpecial.png**

 

 **spec sheet:** Takumi Fujiwara in his 86 and Akio Asakura in the Devil Z are now shaking. Bunta, however, wants a smoke and is unimpressed.

 

 **vandal:** Goddamn, that car does look super fast... Skittery can drive it?

 

 **glue:** “Master it” is a better term.

 

 **Red Riot:** What are the parts on it?

 

 **skitty:** Paint: Decorator’s White, URAS Aero Kit Style L, 19” gloss black Rays Homura 2x7 rims wrapped in Pirelli P Zero tires, APEXi N1 Evolution muffler, LED ‘Kouki’ style rear lights, laser headlights along with carbon fiber eyelids, LED foglamps and smoked amber turn signals, carbon fiber hood with side extraction vents, a new pair of wing mirrors that include signal lamps and the factory spoiler painted in the car’s new main body color. It has an all-new flat underbelly too. I also have a small gay pride sticker on the driver’s side window for that added extra touch.

 

 **skitty:** As for performance parts, I’ve noticed that these brands had the stuff for my Chaser: BLITZ, APEXi, Greddy, Tomei, HKS, Endless, Ohlins, and Cusco. Other parts, mostly the chassis bracing ones, are from Ghost Works itself. The Chaser has an all-new ECU system that’s so much faster and more capable too.

 

 **skitty** sent **InteriorofmyJZX100ToyotaChaserMetroHighwaySpecial.mov**

 

 **skitty:** The much more powerful chip it has powers a lot of things too like the new custom digital gauge cluster and a very fast infotainment screen which has Android Auto and Apple CarPlay. It also runs a tri-zone climate control system in the car too. There are USB-C ports now, wireless phone charging, push-to-start button, an amazing 13 audio system, 7 airbags and double laminated windows all around with 3M tinting. The Chaser has additional sound insulation as well. Carbon fiber Sparco pedals and Sparco metal/perforated leather gear selector finishes it off.

 

 **duckbill:** The TOM’S carbon fiber steering wheel for a Camry 😂.

 

 **skitty:** It’s functional and I really liked the design! 😄

 

 **spec sheet:** Them Recaro front seats though...

 

 **skitty:** They’re Recaro Speed Vs with black leather and black nardo fabric. I opted to make the backbench seats in convincing perforated faux leather too.

 

 **smart gay:** I’m wondering if all of this new stuff added weight to it.

 

 **skitty:** Even with the new equipment and additional chassis reinforcements, I can say that it weighs about the same as before.

 

 **smart gay:** How was that achieved?

 

 **skitty:** All-new aluminum doors and trunk lid. The carbon fiber hood at the front removes weight too. Additionally, the driveshaft is now made of carbon fiber. A lot of the new mechanicals of my Chaser are now lighter as well. The chassis reinforcements and braces are also lightweight. It’s significantly stiffer and much more refined but it did not gain additional bulk. More importantly, the weight distribution is kept at 50:50 for traction and feel of balance.

 

 **spec sheet:** I fucking stan clever and thoughtful engineering!

 

 **duckbill:** How many Japanese horses are now in that thing, Skittery?

 

 **skitty:** Current or Max?

 

 **duckbill:** Um, both?

 

 **skitty:** Uh, the Chaser’s currently in its least powerful form: 600 HP. However, I can get a max of 840 HP out of the 1JZ-GTE. The horsepower figure varies as it depends on the amount of boost I give to the engine. The boost setting when I drove around Elmer and Albert was its most docile, the 600 HP configuration.

 

 **glue:** Yeah, a 600 HP sedan is what I call docile 🤣.

 

 **duckbill:** I’m guessing that the new chassis bracing and reinforcements is for that 840 HP figure.

 

 **skitty:** You’re right, we made sure the chassis can definitely handle that sort of power. Theoretically, it can handle more but we decided to stick with 840 HP. For most of the time however, the car tends to run in its most docile boost setting. I do this because I don’t want it to eat up fuel and tires. If someone wants to play with it, well... the right boost setting is a few buttons away. When that A70 Supra raced me, I think my car was producing 760 HP with 2.5 bar of boost during on the test run we were doing that night.

 

 **duckbill:** That explains how you beat it then.

 

 **Dalmatian:** I’m wrapping my head on the fact why would those people would make Skittery’s car so fucking powerful.

 

 **skitty:** I actually asked that and they said my car is basically a demo unit for Ghost Works.

 

 **Dalmatian:** Demo unit?

 

 **skitty:** It’s like this rolling billboard for the shop. They want to show the type of cars Ghost Works can do and work on.

 

 **duckbill:** What’s the transmission on it now?

 

 **skitty:** It’s from your old car, Bill. The transmission it currently has is from your wrecked Porsche’s PDK. We refurbished the unit then made it stronger so it can handle the amount of torque my car is now producing. The PDK was adapted and integrated. We played with the gearbox’s software too so my car can be more playful and do long burnouts. Chiyoda-san saw your car on the news being crashed into. She then tracked it down and got a hold of its transmission.

 

 **duckbill:** You people are damn crazy but the move of acquiring my old car’s PDK is genius. Porsche’s PDK gearboxes shift lightning fast. You also can put it in auto or manual mode too.

 

 **skitty:** While the manual mode isn’t as engaging as a regular old stick shift, I don’t mind living with it at all. Besides, the commute to school today was sort of a reminder why I should be grateful having the PDK - shifting the gears by myself and constantly dancing with the clutch pedal while commuting is going to get annoying.

 

 **Ferrari:** Spotty, we should ask Skittery for a ride after school tomorrow!

 

 **Dalmatian:** I don’t have the money to pay for his gas, Racer.

 

 **Pastrami:** Skittery won’t mind, Spot. Trust me 😃.

 

 **Red Riot:** Yeah, Elm and I just asked Skittery what we wanted and he gave it to us!

 

 **glue:** Just ask and you shall receive!

 

 **Dalmatian:**   @skitty Can Anthony and I go for a ride in your Toyota after school tomorrow?

 

 **skitty:** Why not?

 

 **Dalmatian:** Are you just saying yes because I can come off as intimidating?

 

 **skitty:** I’m not. I’d be happy to take you and your bf for a spin 😇.

 

 **Ferrari:** I CALL SHOTGUN!!!

 

 **Pastrami:** You sure Race? You might go mess up your pants because my bf isn’t your typical joyrider. While he is a skittish ball of a boy, he’s also the type that can master high-speed monsters.

 

 **Ferrari:** I won’t mess up my pants! I can handle it! I’m a fast gay after all! I also want to experience the very Japanese front passenger seat!

 

 **Pastrami:** Looks like I’m seating with you in the back, Spot.

 

 **Dalmatian:** You’re coming to?

 

 **Pastrami:** Ofc!

 

 **Dalmatian:** And you normally ride at the front?

 

 **Pastrami:** Yeah. I’m still getting used to my bf’s high speed and how he can effortlessly slalom around slower traffic though. It’s kinda scary but Skits holds my hand whenever feel that. I find that gesture he does extremely comforting.

 

 **Dalmatian:** You sure you want to be at the front, Tony? If Henry’s still getting used to Skittery’s speed, I’m starting to doubt if you can handle it.

 

 **Ferrari:** I so do want to be at the front and I’ll be able to handle it!!!

 

 **Pastrami:** Feel free to tell us if you can’t handle it Race!

 

 **Dalmatian:** Okay... one last question from me, why is Skittery fine with none of us chipping in for gas?

 

 **skitty:** I have a stipend to cover fuel expenses for the next couple of weeks as I’m tasked by Chiyoda-san, my tuner boss, to drive my car around the metro region. Same goes for the tires. Remember, my Chaser is an ad for Ghost Works. Still, I don’t want to abuse that privilege.  

 

 **vandal:** A very clean and very fast ad at that.

 

 **duckbill:** Plus now, you can tell her that their advert is definitely working.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Monday, 7:05 p.m.**

 

 **smols:** This is definitely not working.

 

 **kennel:** What’s not working?

 

 **PUBG:** Us girls are narrowing out who can be Sarah’s running vice presidential mate in the school elections. At this point, we went through all potential VP running mates outside our group. Now, we’re sifting through you guys.

 

 **goo:** Maybe Kenny can run with her. With his obedient dogs, he’ll be a sure fire hit with the student body!

 

 **smart lesbian:**   We’re not allowed to bring pets to school Mush, unless it was explicitly stated by an authorized faculty member that we can.

 

 **kennel:** And I don’t want to bring my dogs too since none are service dogs. I also don’t classify them as an emotional support animal. I do love all of them but I have no need for them to be in school with me. It’s quite crappy some people abuse those terms and laws that apply to said animals.

 

 **indicator:** Okay, that means Kenny’s out.

 

 **talented boy:** How ‘bout Blink then?

 

 **Purrr:** If you’re a student athlete or in a relationship with one, Sarah will have to rule you out or anyone automatically.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Why does she have to do that?

 

 **Purrr:** Her platform is going to hit the sports teams quite the hardest...

 

 **smart lesbian:** I want to decrease the budget for the school sports teams and put more money in the other clubs and organizations around school.

 

 **kennel:** Are you sure it’s a good idea? There are athletes here and quite a few of them are leaders of the teams. If they would vocally support it, I’m not sure if they’ll be able to keep their leadership positions for long after the election.

 

 **smart lesbian:** That’s why the athletes here and their S.O.’s can’t be my VP. I do not want any of them getting caught up in some sort of HS drama.

 

 **Myrelurk:** If Sarah has to pick from us lot, that leaves Crutchie, Finch, Sniper Smalls, Albert, Elmer, Bill, Darcy, Kenny, Tommy Boy, York, Hotshot, Barney and Oscar as her only options.

 

 **smart gay:** If you ask me, that’s still a good roster for my sister’s running mate in the elections.

 

 **Yorktown:** I thought Albert was one of the jocks?

 

 **Red Riot:** While I do workout with a good chunk of them at the school gym and I have the body of one, I’m not one of those guys. I’m not part of any of the school’s sports teams.

 

 **smols:** Killer combo though, a very intelligent lesbian as president and a personable and attractive redheaded pansexual guy as her VP.

**Dalmatian:** Yeah, no. The fact Albert has to take over if something happens to Sarah would make me think twice. It doesn’t help that Al is a dumbass too.

 

 **Red Riot:** Ouch... but Spot is right about me 😬.

 

 **Myrelurk:** The Jacobs/DaSilva ticket would be white af too.

 

 **Ferrari:** How ‘bout York then? He ain’t a white dude plus his aesthetic is cooll! Another cool thing about him is that he longboards all the time and even owns a Boosted Board!

 

 **PUBG:** Yeah, York could get Sarah the support from the preps and the slackers groups. Him being Filipino will reinforce Sarah’s support from the Asians around school too. He’s openly gay as well; while it might not be a selling point for us here in this group chat since no person here is straight, he could get the votes of the straight white women of school too, not just the gay vote.

 

 **glue:** York lacks name recognition in school though. Most people know him as Finch’s YouTube cameraman. York’s still not that familiar with the school too and I think that might drag him down.

 

 **Yorktown:** I’m also very happy by just being Boss’ cameraman. I don’t want to go back to student government.

 

 **Hawkbae:** You used to be a student government officer?

 

 **Yorktown:** I was the class treasurer. If you ever watched anime, the Philippine classroom system is similar to the ones you find in Japanese schools. As for my duties as a treasurer, I do force my very own classmates to pay up 5 pesos each week. If they can’t pay up for the week, their names get written down on a list I have.

 

 **spec sheet:** So, you were like the IRS then. Making sure people pay their fair share.

 

 **Yorktown:** Yup, the funds I collect and keep go to stuff that class might need like art supplies or notes that a teacher might handout. If the funds I collected come up short on days me and the other class officers buy stuff that we need, the class officers and I have to shore up the cost difference. This is why I bug all my classmates in paying up as soon as they can.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I doubt I can do that lmao. That sounds tough Yorkie, not to mention that your wallet might take a hit too.

 

 **Yorktown:** And that’s why I prefer to be a cameraman to Boss. It helps that I learn from him and get paid $100 per video we make

 

 **goo:**   @Hawkbae You pay York a $100 per video?!!

 

 **Hawkbae:** He works hard, takes off a big load of my shoulders, and I am in a place rn where I’m making coin so why shouldn’t he get a share of it?

 

 **goo:** ...

 

 **goo:** Can I apply as a cameraman for you?

 

 **crutch time:** Can you take video clips while being on a longboard or Boosted Board for Patrick?

 

 **goo:** I can launch volleyballs at a fast rate...

 

 **crutch time:** It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mush.

 

 **indicator:** 🤣 🤣 🤣

 

 **sale:** You can find another paying gig dad 😅.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Crutchie should run with Sarah!

 

 **vandal:** Letting my half-brother be on the ticket is a Payton Hobart-like move if you ask me.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Payton Hobart?

 

 **vandal:** Ben Platt’s bisexual character on The Politician, a show on Netflix. You and everyone here should watch it, the gays literally outnumber the straights in that show!

 

 **Purrr:** To me, it’s a show wherein the rich bisexuals out-Slytherin each other.

 

 **vandal:** PSA: River Barkley is the only Hufflepuff there and he deserved better shit than what happened to him.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** What happened to the River dude?

 

 **vandal:** If you know what happens to Connor Murphy in DEH, you’ll have the idea on what happens to River Barkley in The Politician.

 

 **smols:** Ben Platt’s bisexual character gets shipped with a dead gay, huh?

 

 **vandal:** Exactly. Also, Laura Dreyfuss’ character there is a lesbian.

 

 **smols:** I NOW HAVE TO WATCH THIS SHOW.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Are all of Ben Platt’s characters bi?

 

 **vandal:** They don’t state it but the bi energy is fucking there. He’s a gay man who deserves an Academy Award just for acting that way.

 

 **Times New Romance:** It’s how he will snag that Oscar one of these days so he can become an EGOT legend.

 

 **crutch time:** Bro, are you saying that I’m like Infinity Jackson?

 

 **vandal:** You used to be actually sick, unlike Infinity...

 

 **crutch time:** I wasn’t sick! I just had a broken leg that’s now fully healed!

 

 **Hawkbae:** I kinda like the idea of my chinchilla bf being the school VP.

 

 **crutch time:** Well my Altaria bf, you’ll just have to keep it as an idea. I do not want to run. There are better folks who can lead us out there.

 

 **Purrr:**   Well, that’s one person off the list.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** How ‘bout Hotshot? The dude’s smart, good looking, charming, and half-white/half-Korean - so he has that minority thing you people look for.

 

 **Purrr:** Oh, that’s a good suggestion Oscar!

 

 **smols:** A Sarah Jacobs / Forest Kim ticket... I could get behind that.

 

 **indicator:** Probably the best people to run student gov too.

 

 **smart lesbian:** What do you say Mr. Kim? Would you be my running mate?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** @squirrel friend If I run then win this, I’ll be resigning as the mathletes leader by the end of the year. I’ll still be in the mathletes next year but I can’t be the one leading it anymore. I’ll also have to make a few changes too.

 

 **squirrel friend:** What?!! Why?!!

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Barney, it’s not healthy if I stretch myself thin. I have friends, the mathletes, family and York, who’s my bf now. They all need time and attention. I can’t give that if I don’t give myself time to relax for just me. Student gov’s going to eat into time I have so something has to give.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Too soon to be thinking of an anointed one, huh?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Yeah but I can tell you rn Oscar that Dennis will not be getting that leader post within the mathletes. If I’m correct, and I know still am, my best friend is aware that he doesn’t have the leadership qualities.

 

 **squirrel friend:** It’s true. I can already think of a few teammates who have the chops to be the next mathletes captain.

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Aren’t you a year older than Hotshot, little nut?

 

 **squirrel friend:** I am. However, DSH’s mathletes prioritize leadership skill over seniority. It’s how Hotshot got that post as the leader last year, when he was still a freshman. He has a good head on his shoulders.

 

 **Purrr:** Hotshot, will you be my gf’s VP candidate?

 

 **Flaming Shot:** It’s sudden but sure, I can be her running mate. Being the VP of the school will look good on my college application resumé in the future.

 

 **smart lesbian:** We‘ll win this Hotshot! You and me!

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Let’s give the school a campaign they’ll never forget.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** @squirrel friend Do not tell anyone yet about this. We have some stuff to buff out.

 

 **Purrr:** @everyone All those in favor of nominating Sarah Jacobs as our DSH presidential candidate and Forest Kim as our DSH vice presidential candidate, say ‘aye‘!

 

 **vandal:** aye!

 

 **smart gay:** aye

 

 **Ferrari:** aye!

 

 **Dalmatian:** aye

 

 **crutch time:** aye!

 

 **Hawkbae:** aye!

 

 **spec sheet:** aye!

 

 **Times New Romance:** aye!

 

 **Myrelurk:** aye

 

 **mic:** aye!

 

 **IKEA:** aye!

 

 **sale:** aye!

 

 **Red Riot:** aye!

 

 **glue:** aye!

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** aye!

 

 **Buttons Up:** aye!

 

 **duckbill:** aye!

 

 **Darts:** aye!

 

 **Pastrami:** aye!

 

 **skitty:** aye

 

 **goo:** aye!

 

 **indicator:** aye!

 

 **kennel:** aye!

 

 **talented boy:** aye

 

 **Yorktown:** aye to the 100th power!

 

 **squirrel friend:** aye!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** aye

 

 **smols:** To all those opposed say ‘no’.

 

 **Purrr:** More than two-thirds of the delegates have voted in the affirmative! The motion is adopted!

 

 **smols:** Our group’s ticket for Duane Street High’s student government will be Sarah Jacobs and Forest Kim!

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Who’s gonna help manage and run the campaign though?

 

 **smols:** I’m in charge of your image! If you want the job, you gotta dress up for the part!

 

 **PUBG:** I’ll be crunching the numbers here but we do need someone who can keep all of us posted on what the voters think of you two until Election Day.

 

 **glue:** Maybe I can help with that. I do know what’s happening around school all the time.

 

 **PUBG:** Okay, you’re now part of our team Elmer. Your informant ability will come in real handy.

 

 **smart lesbian:** I now want Hotshot, Smalls, Sniper and Elmer to be at my house tomorrow after school. We will have to chalk up a strategy on how to reach the voters and get past the 51% threshold.

 

 **Hotshot:** I’m tutoring someone after class tomorrow. Can I be late?

 

 **smart lesbian:** I understand. Arrive as soon as you can! I’ll send you directions to my house via direct chat.

 

 **smart gay:** I hope this does not turn out like what happened in The Politcian, especially since my sister is part of this.

 

 **vandal:** Oh Dave, it won’t turn out like that!

 

 **smart gay:** Jackie; Oscar turned to a new leaf and is not straight, his brother tried killing his boyfriend, Skittery now has a very fast car and JoJo ate a large bag of chips with Buttons at lunch today. It’s not a stretch to say “something is going to happen again.” I just cannot predict when it will happen or if it’ll be a good or bad thing.

 

 **vandal:** Your ‘motherly’ instincts are going off again, huh babe?

 

 **smart gay:** Yeah and I just can’t shake it off. Don’t get me wrong, I want Sarah and Hotshot to win the election through the most auspicious manner.

 

 **Buttons Up:** ???

 

 **glue:** ???

 

 **goo** ???

 

 **Hawkbae:** ???

 

 **Ferrari:** Mom is sighing again. I can hear it through my touchscreen.

 

 **smart gay:** “Auspicious” means favorable. It’s an adjective.

 

 **goo:** Ah...

 

 **mic:** @Myrelurk What’s your advice to our candidates and their campaign team? You’re a woke guy Myron babe.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Have a positive platform and sell it to voters. Whoever is running against them, no attacking - people are already fed up with that. Be honest and stand your ground on issues. They need to be careful with their wording as well, how they say things can and is going to be misconstrued by opponents.

 

 **PUBG:** That’s really helpful actually. Thanks for the heads up!

 

 **Myrelurk:** No biggie 👍🏽.

 

 **Yorktown:** If Sarah and Hotshot wins the election, Kath will be the First Lady and I’ll be the Second Gentleman right?

 

 **smols:** You’re correct!

**Yorktown:** Oh cool!!!

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Monday, 8:35 p.m.**

 

 **talented boy:** I’m in this temporary group chat for history class and...

 

 **talented boy** sent **screenshotofsaidtemporarygroupchat.png**

 

 **Ferrari:** My teammate on the running team, Quincy Jones, is planning to run for president too?!!

 

 **Ferrari:** 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣

 

 **Ferrari:** He’s straight but a disaster on the same level as me!!!

 

 **IKEA:** A straight male running against a lesbian? Sarah has this race in the bag already!

 

 **talented boy:** While Sarah still hasn’t publicly announced her intention to run yet, this is going to be a walk in the park for her.

 

 **Myrelurk:** I wouldn’t be so sure of that Tommy Boy.

 

 **talented boy:** How come? Sarah is a very electable person.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Remember, a woman who was flawed but qualified and an orange junk food ran for the presidency at one point. For some reason, a lot of people elected the orange junk food.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:*** I’m now regretting in eating that bag of Cheetos with Benjie during lunch 🤢.

 

 **Myrelurk:** While Sarah and Hotshot don’t have any flaws yet, Quincy Jones could be a problem because he might make a better brand. While coming up with a practical and good platform could be a problem for him, the fact we’re in high school should mitigate that potential flaw he has.

 

 **IKEA:** How is the high school factor going to help out Quincy Jones?

 

 **Myrelurk:** While we care about many things, let’s face it, most high schoolers don’t. And if they do vote, they tend to vote based on a couple of factors; name recognition and personality.

 

 **vandal:** Oh yeah! It’s like The Voter episode in The Politician! The regular dude just wanted to nut and couldn’t care less about the school’s election. The regular guy ended up not voting for anyone because I think everyone got on his nerves.

 

 **Myrelurk:** That sort of person could really hurt the chances of Hotshot and Sarah getting elected. Trust me, there are a lot of them in school.

 

 **sale:** Is Quincy Jones a fun guy to be around with, Race?

 

 **Ferrari:** He’s a disaster but a fun straight disaster to be around with!

 

 **Flaming Shot:** This guy is shaping up to be quite the competition. People like fun and relatable.

 

 **vandal:** Payton Hobart did mention something about Reagan making the American presidency into something celebrity-like.

 

 **smart gay:** I haven’t seen Jackie pay this sort of close attention to any show in a while.

 

 **Myrelurk:** Reagan... lmao, fuck that guy. But yeah, because Reagan was a movie star, he had a branding people knew and can relate to.

 

 **smart lesbian:** We can win this.  I know we can.

 

 **Myrelurk:** I don’t know how you’re going to run your campaign Sarah but you, Hotshot and your team better get ready.

 

 **kennel:** Any word if Quincy Jones has a running mate yet, Tommy?

 

 **talented boy:** According to him in that group chat, he’s still looking for a VP candidate. Quincy said that he wants someone that “people will really like.”

 

 **sale:** Do guys think this could get ugly?

 

 **mic:** At this point, anything is possible now so...

 

 **sale:** Oh...

 

 **Red Riot:** Damn, it’s not even the next day yet and already, y’all are stressed af.

**glue:** Maybe we can help them out Albie.

 

 **Red Riot:** How?

 

 **glue:** We were supposed to cook burgers for our date this weekend at your place, right?

 

 **Red Riot:** Yeah.

 

 **glue:** How ‘bout we just make it a small burger party instead? You then me, plus Sarah and Kath, Hotshot and York with Smalls and Sniper.

 

 **PUBG:** That does sound fun.

 

 **Yorktown:** I can make burger patties! You just need a certain amount of beef from certain parts of the cow. A hint of spice for taste and kick!

 

 **Red Riot:** ^ You’re coming with us. We have no idea how to make beef patties. Can you teach us too?

 

 **glue:** Yeah, me and Al were planning to buy one of those ready-made burger patties instead 😅.

 

 **Yorktown:** Lmao, I’m gonna teach all of you how to make a beef burger patty from scratch.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I’m gonna offer up prayers so the DaSilva kitchen won’t burn down.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** But it’s my bf who’ll be cooking... and he can cook just like his older cousin.

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** But Albert will be there and while he is a friend, I don’t trust him in the kitchen.

 

 **Buttons Up:** Jack, Albert, and Race; the guys who should NEVER step foot inside a kitchen - or at least not touch something... okay maybe they can go open the fridge but that’s just about it.

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Okay then...

 

 **Purrr:** Let’s go to Wegmans! I want to bake a key lime pie for the Jacobs/Kim ticket!

 

 **Yorktown:** Will you buy the premium version of the stuff we need?

 

 **Purrr:** Nothing but the best for team Jacobs/Kim!

 

 **Yorktown:** Nice!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** @squirrel friend Kevin C. said that my hat deal with him is a go.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Oh, that’s nice!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I’m gonna get them from him next week. Kevin C. said he wanted to clean them up first.

 

 **squirrel friend:** Can I come with you when you get your ‘cared for’ fedoras?

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Why not little nut? You know that I love having you by my side, right?

 

 **squirrel friend:** 🥰

 

 **Ferrari:** So I was just thinking...

 

 **glue:** Uh oh, that’s not safe.

 

 **Ferrari:** Kenny is the dog person of the group, right? Like he’s basically a dog in a human suit.

 

 **goo:** Not sure about the second sentence but yeah, he’s the group’s expert on dogs...

 

 **Ferrari:** Does that mean he’s Tommy Boy’s bitch?

 

 **PUBG:** Omg...

 

 **Dalmatian:** Anthony Racetrack ‘Iacono’ Higgins 😡.

 

 **kennel:** Yes, I am Tommy Boy’s bitch - the best and only one he’ll ever get 😇. Isn’t that right, my wolf?

 

 **talented boy:** You tell ‘em babycakes 😍.

 

 **indicator:** Holy fuck...

 

 **crutch time:** Tommy Boy has really corrupted Kenny 😭. I miss innocent Kenny from the olden days.

 

 **kennel:** Old innocent me would’ve never known how to get dicked down good! I sometimes can feel Tommy for days 🤤.

 

 **smols:** @talented boy Thomas Manchester! What have you done?!!

 

 **talented boy:** I showed Kenny who’s the alpha 🐺. That’s how you treat your bf like a king.

 

 **Indicator:** AAAAHHHHH!!!

 

 **PUBG:** THIS IS A LOT TO TAKE IN.

 

 **Purrr:** It was nice talking with all of you! Good night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tell me what you guys thought of it in the comments! :)


	32. platform strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrelurk: Increasing the number of cashier lines in the cafeteria, reusable bamboo straws all replacing single use straws in the cafeteria, overhaul of the old roof shed into a greenhouse, more bike racks, a LGBTQ+ support club and her flagship proposal, funding for all official school organizations and clubs will be increased. 
> 
> Flaming Shot: It’s not flashy but it is realistic and I think a lot of people will like that. 
> 
> squirrel friend: Wow! A new club for us non-straights! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 25 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - vandal  
>  Davey - smart gay  
>  Katherine - Purrr  
>  Sarah - smart lesbian  
>  Race - Ferrari  
>  Spot - Dalmatian  
>  Crutchie - crutch time  
>  Finch - Hawkbae  
>  Specs - spec sheet  
>  Romeo - Times New Romance  
>  Myron - Myrelurk  
>  Mike - mic  
>  Ike - IKEA  
>  Price - sale  
>  Sniper - PUBG  
>  Smalls - smols  
>  Albert - Red Riot  
>  Elmer - glue  
>  JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
>  Buttons - Buttons Up  
>  Bill - duckbill  
>  Darcy - Darts  
>  Henry - Pastrami  
>  Skittery - skitty  
>  Mush - goo  
>  Blink - indicator  
>  Kenny - kennel  
>  Tommy Boy - talented boy  
>  York - Yorktown  
>  Hotshot - Flaming Shot  
>  Barney Peanuts - squirrel friend  
>  Oscar Delancey - Nick Wilde

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 11:24 a.m.**

 

 **goo:** I’m so stoked me and Blinky are the next couple to ride in the super Toyota with Skittery and Henry tonight. What’re the things should we expect? 

  

 **Ferrari:** Skittery’s god-like driving will make you shit your pants. 

  

 **indicator:** Was it that scary? 

  

 **Ferrari:** I mean he’s super talented in driving but when you are going at warp speed, it’s fucking terrifying. 

  

 **Dalmatian:** Racer didn’t handle high-speeds well. We had to stop over so he can get in the back seat with Henry and I can take the front passenger seat with Skittery. Gotta say, it was weird being in a right-hand drive car but an awesome experience nonetheless. Skittery using his turn signals while changing lanes at that sort of speed is a cool touch too. 

  

 **indicator:** What’s weird is that the second fastest gay we all know can’t handle the speed of the fastest gay that we know. 

  

 **Ferrari:** I use my two legs! Not a car with a ton of horsepower! 

  

 **indicator:** Anyone else who can chip in their experience inside the extremely fast... what model was his sedan again? 

  

 **Pastrami:** Toyota Chaser Tourer V (JZX100) 

  

 **glue:** The Blush ship can’t makeout in the backseats. Those rights are reserved for Skittery and Henry only. 

  

 **goo:** Well, that’s pretty unfair. 

  

 **Dalmatian:** Skittery’s Toyota, Skittery’s rules. 

  

 **Red Riot:** If you try breaking the rule, Skittery will really slam the brakes. Your organs are gonna get scrambled inside by the seatbelts. 

  

 **indicator:** You and Elmer broke that rule, huh? 

  

 **Red Riot:** We thought that rule only applied to Mike and Myron! 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Meanwhile... 

  

 **spec sheet:** Me and Ro had so much fun with the Skenry ship!  

  

 **Times New Romance:** I haven’t been to the Bronx but I’m glad we went there yesterday! The pizzas on Arthur Avenue tasted so good! 

  

 **spec sheet:** We’re four non-straights just having fun around the NYC area in one fast car 😄. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** I wonder what Skittery is doing rn at his job... 

  

 **Pastrami:** Skits told me on our lunch video chat that he’s working on this car. 

  

 **Pastrami** sent **SomesortofblackJDMNissansedan.png**  

  

 **duckbill** : Goddamn... that is one mint Laurel. 

  

 **smart gay:** What is it? 

  

 **duckbill:** A Nissan Laurel. The Laurels have a few other trims but that’s the one most gear heads look for if they choose to buy one, the Laurel Club S. That car’s also the main rival to the Toyota JZX platform series (Chaser, Mark II and the Cresta). Like those cars, Nissan Laurels are popular drifting platforms in Japan. 

  

 **Pastrami:** Well, my bf said that the car is almost back to factory specifications. I know that Skits and his co-workers want to get it done ASAP so they can go take photos of it and sell it online. 

  

 **duckbill:** Whoever sees and snags it first will be a lucky bastard. Laurel Club S models in mint factory condition like that one is in are so rare these days. 

  

 **Darts:** Hold on, I thought Albert and Elmer were going to help cook burger patties with York? 

  

 **Red Riot:** We are helping! 

  

 **glue:** York even taught us to use lime and lemon to get the beef scent out of our hands! He’s just cooking the patties now and we’re waiting for it! 

  

 **PUBG:** They are; Elmer and Albert are helping York out with the burgers while Hotshot is helping Kath make a key lime pie. Me, Smalls and Sarah are watching Crazy Rich Asians. In fact, I feel like one rn tbh because other people are doing the cooking. On the other hand, I sorta feel like I’m missing out on an important life skill. 

  

 **Dalmatian:** You’re not gonna make it through life by eating instant food and fast food. 

  

 **Buttons Up:** Plus you’re a lesbian, it’s already in your blood to overachieve in a lot of things. Hell, you already do a lot of cool stuff with computers. 

  

 **PUBG:** I’d want to help out cooking but I’m enjoying Crazy Rich Asians rn. The movie has so many funny quotes! Also, realistic representation of Asian culture? I am here for it. 

  

 **Buttons Up:** What are some of the best lines in the movie? 

  

 **PUBG:** “Yellow on the outside, white on the inside.” “Money doesn’t buy happiness but it makes our misery comfortable.” 

  

 **Buttons Up:** I’m gonna design a shirt with the second quote. It sounds iconic. 

  

 **smols:** However once the fun is done, our work will have just begun. We need to come up with a platform that’s sturdy and feasible for the ticket. 

  

 **glue:** I thought we were here at Al’s place to have a bit of fun? 😟 

  

 **smols:** We might as well make the most out of our time together, right? 

  

 **glue:** I guess... 

  

 **Red Riot:** Maybe you can even put in something that helps out trans people like you, Elm babe 😚. 

  

 **glue:** Oh yeah, you’re right! 

  

 **Yorktown:** I need Al and Elmer to get the pretzel buns and veggies ready. The cheese just melted and the beef patties and veal bacon are both done cooking. 

  

 **Red Riot:** Aye aye captain! 

  

 **PUBG:** Oh damn, it smells really good from the living room 😋. 

  

 **Yorktown:** It’ll taste even better with a large glass of Nestea lemon! 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 12:53 p.m.**

  

 **smols:** @Times New Romance York said he has a big stash of Nestea lemon iced tea. Is that true? 

  

 **Times New Romance** sent **YorkreallydoeshavealargestashofNestealemonicedtea.png**  

  

 **mic:** Holy crap, that’s a lot! 

  

 **smols:** LMAO 😂 , Nestea really is his bestie! 

  

 **JoJo’s Circus:** That’s just a really bad case of diabetes waiting to happen... 

  

 **Yorktown:** I will not be ashamed of that 😂. 

  

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Why so much Nestea? 

  

 **Yorktown:** We Filipinos expect iced tea to be sweet. When I went to Japan with my family, I was really shocked of the iced tea not being sweet at all! It’s good that Japan had a ton of different drink options to compensate. If I have to choose my fave drink from there, I’ll probably go for Calpis, which is like this carbonated milk drink. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Like me, York also likes Korean banana milk. Because we both like it, he buys a lot for us with the cash he earns from filming vids for Finch. I legitimately remember my little cousin using up his very first $100 that he earned buying a shit ton of banana milk, Nestea packs and Calpis. He had to take a Lyft on the way home. 

  

 **Flaming Shot:** SO THAT STORY IS ACTUALLY TRUE? 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Wait, York told you that story? 

  

 **Flaming Shot:** I was quite skeptical of it since I never heard of anyone actually spending one hundred bucks on drinks only... 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Well, now you know that it’s actually true. We wouldn’t have an entire section of the fridge just dedicated to his milky beverages and a drawer just for his packs of Nestea. York also recently discovered seltzer drinks. 

  

 **indicator:** It’s like York somehow got Darcy’s obsession with different type of drinks. 

  

 **squirrel friend:** Oh yeah, Darcy has a drinks fridge just for him in his mansion! It had so much variety! 

  

 **Yorktown:** When I saw that fridge, I started crying. It was so beautiful... 

  

 **spec sheet:** Hey Ro, what do your parents think of York and Hotshot as this homo couple? 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Both of them don’t mind. Still, they do want to get to know Hotshot better sometime. Maybe through a weekend dinner. 

  

 **Flaming Shot:** Hopefully, by the time the Del Rosario invitation rolls around, I had formally announced my candidacy as Sarah’s running mate... 

  

 **Flaming Shot:** You know what, I think I should make a PowerPoint on the topic “why I would make a great boyfriend for Theodore York Del Rosario.” 

  

 **Times New Romance:** I’m curious on how that’ll turn out... do it! 😂  

  

 **spec sheet:** Don’t you think it might backfire on Hotshot? 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Nah, it’ll be a good way on proving how smart York’s bf is. You know how my mom and dad like smart people! 

  

 **Yorktown:** Imagine if that goes viral on Twitter! It’d give Sarah and my bf a boost of good PR! 

  

 **smols:** That’s some good thinking! 

  

 **Flaming Shot:** But I think we should save that move for later. You know, just in case. It’ll be like a secret weapon for our campaign! We’re playing the long game here after all. 

  

 **Yorktown:** I am glad to be the next VP’s bf ☺️. 

  

 **Purrr:** Sarah and I decided to serve the key lime pie later, after we come up with a student government platform. 

  

 **glue:** Why??? 😢  

  

 **smart lesbian:** Well, we’re eating great burgers that you, Albert and York made alongside some potato wedges. It’s not a stretch to say that we’re a bit full by now. 

  

 **PUBG:** I’m still planning on finishing the last of those potato wedges though lmao 😂. 

  

 **glue:** I want more wedges too but the potato carbs and my want to get rid of my baby fats just don’t go together... 😭  

  

 **Red Riot:** Let’s eat them together then let’s then burn the carbs out later at the gym. How does that sound? 

  

 **glue:** That can work! 

  

 **Red Riot:** I won’t make your workout any easier though 🙂. 

  

 **glue:** I hope you don’t 😊. 

  

 **Hawkbae:** You know Elm, you’re not exactly unhealthy and unattractive. I do actually think you’re cute! 

  

 **glue:** Yeah, I’m not just exactly ‘hot.’  

  

 **Red Riot:** Yeah, even with your baby fats, I’ll still strongly object to that. The places where I can bite you... 🤤 

  

 **Buttons Up:** Eww... 

  

 **crutch time:** Didn’t know Albert had a biting kink. 

  

 **Nick Wilde:** I’m more surprised that you expected DaSilva on not having a kink. 

  

 **crutch time:** Horny, yes but kink? I’ve never really thought of it ya know. Also, shouldn’t you be working? 

  

 **Nick Wilde:** I’m taking a break. I’m so tired from carrying a bunch of new and heavy supplies in the stock room of Mr. Skoda’s auto shop. I am technically with Pritzker, who’s doing paperwork rn. He’ll have his break soon but I’d be working again once he’s on his break. If y’all see his username later, that means Pritzker’s on his break. 

  

 **glue:** Well, to recap, Al’s quite a biter. I don’t know why he does it but it makes him happy and I don’t mind at all. 

  

 **talented boy:** You’re like Kenny, Elm. He doesn’t mind getting marked up by me. 

  

 **Buttons Up:** That explains why they tend to complain on running out of concealer... 

  

 **smart lesbian:** Team! Get ready. We’ll be making a campaign platform in half an hour! 

  

 **vandal:** Why are you announcing it now if you’ll be brainstorming 30 mins later? 

  

 **smart lesbian:** Well, we have to clean up and I can’t work efficiently in a messy and cluttered environment. 

  

 **vandal:** Dang, you and Davey really like clean.  

  

 **Hawkbae:** Like brother, like sister. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** @Yorktown Can I borrow that 2-in-1 Dell laptop of yours? My phone’s about tapped out but I want to lookup something online. 

  

 **Yorktown:** No problem cuz. You can get the XPS on top of my work desk. I’ll send you my passcode through dm in a bit. Btw, don’t expect Google Chrome on it. My laptop only has Mozilla Firefox and Microsoft Edge as its browsers plus the default search engine on Firefox is DuckDuckGo, not Google. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** That’s fine! My own nerd bf taught me about browsers and search engines anyway. 

  

 **Yorktown:** Alright! I just sent you my passcode. Happy browsing! 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Thanks! 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 2:33 p.m.**

  

 **smols:** Look at this neat poster that I made for Sarah’s campaign! 

  

 **smols** sent **AslickposteroutliningSarah’sstudentgovernmentplan.png**  

  

 **Myrelurk:** Increasing the number of cashier lines in the cafeteria, reusable bamboo straws all replacing single use straws in the cafeteria, overhaul of the old roof shed into a greenhouse, more bike racks, a LGBTQ+ support club and her flagship proposal, funding for all official school organizations and clubs will be increased. 

  

 **Flaming Shot:** It’s not flashy but it is realistic and I think a lot of people will like that. 

  

 **squirrel friend:** Wow! A new club for us non-straights! 

  

 **Flaming Shot:** Elmer and Albert are the ones who pitched that idea. Makes a lot of sense to have it nowadays. We do want Duane Street High to be a safe space for queers - whether they are out of the closet or not. 

  

 **Myrelurk:** Tangible projects are good bets. People like it if they see things are improving. 

  

 **sale:** Why’s the name “Qi” though? 

  

 **Flaming Shot:** “Qi” is pronounced as “chee” and it comes from ‘qi’, a Chinese word. Qi is also the universal standard of wireless charging. I wanted the name to be “Qi” because all of us queers empower and support each other - like a very drained phone battery to a fast charging pad. 

  

 **spec sheet:** The name’s quite clever! I like the tech reference too! 

  

 **smols:** It’ll no doubt capture attention from the school’s nerds, techies, the not straight and the woke seniors. 

  

 **PUBG:** Meanwhile, new bike racks, bamboo straws and the greenhouse will get the attention of environmentally conscious voters, hipsters, those who commute and of course, woke seniors. 

  

 **smart gay:** So my sister’s base will be the woke seniors? 

  

 **PUBG:** According to the statistical model I made, they’re the most likely group of people who will vote for her. Outside of our circle however, we’re expecting the athletes to not support her. We talked about it because we’re expecting a smear campaign against Sarah and Hotshot since Quincy Jones, an athlete, will be running against her. 

  

 **vandal:** Why are you guys expecting a smear campaign against Hotshot and Sarah? 

  

 **smart lesbian:** If anything, I know the most of the athletes in school don’t like their budgets being cut. Thing is, we’ve gotten hold of the financial audits of all the official clubs, orgs and sports teams around school. They show that all of the sports teams had budget increases yet most clubs around school have funding that barely get them through the year. I think the only exception is the school’s gardening club since they have a bit of ancillary revenue from selling adorable little succulents. 

  

 **Flaming Shot:** However, other clubs and orgs like the tech club, the campus press org, the recently formed theatre org, the Duane Street High school band and the art club don’t have that sort of thing. 

  

 **vandal:** We have an art club? 

  

 **Flaming Shot:** Yeah but they’re not exactly well-known. The works they can create are great but they can’t compete in the city or state competition because they lack funding. The same also goes for the tech club; their robotics division want to compete but funding is almost non-existent. The school band is in dire need of new musical instruments while campus press have extremely outdated computers. 

  

 **Purrr:** That’s the reason why most of us prefer working on our own laptops. Thing is, most of our laptops aren’t the type to edit so much photos in a given timeframe.  

  

 **Hawkbae:** And as me and York can attest, editing takes quite a bit of time and computer processing power. 

  

 **Flaming Shot:** Since the every single athletics teams in the school got all-new equipment and uniforms, both me and Sarah agreed that it’s time for the other clubs and orgs got funding as well. 

  

 **Dalmatian:** Let’s see; I’m the captain of the football team, Racer is part of the running team, Kelly is the captain of the ultimate frisbee team, Mush’s the leader of the male volleyball team and last but not the least, JoJo’s the current second-in-command of cheerleading.  

  

 **Darts:** Then you have Specs and Price part of Mush’s volleyball team and both Henry and Myron are Jack’s teammates on ultimate. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** That’s a lot of people who will be hit by Sarah’s plan to cut down the sports teams funding. 

  

 **smart lesbian:** Greater good goals is what I’m aiming for here. Besides, if the teams can get new stuff, surely all of the other clubs can get it too. 

  

 **Dalmatian:** While I think it’s safe to say that all of the athletes here will be voting for you, I’m more interested if you’ll pitch your platform to the other athletes. 

  

 **smols:** Snipe and I think it’s a waste of energy but Hotshot says otherwise. 

  

 **Flaming Shot:** Every vote counts. I’m aware our plan isn’t going to stick well to most athletes but I believe that some of them can convinced. All of the sports teams get the fame, glory and funding already; can’t it be the same for DSH’s other clubs and orgs? Besides, it’s not a good idea to put all of your eggs in one basket. 

  

 **Yorktown:** That’s my super intelligent boyfriend! 🥰  

  

 **Flaming Shot:** And even if I’m going to be just the VP, you’ll always be a first gentleman to me. 

  

 **Yorktown:** Omg 😆. I’d be lying if I say I didn’t swoon at those words. 

  

 **Myrelurk:** Since you guys now have a solid platform, I’m now hoping that will be backed up by concise but relatable brand messaging. 

  

 **Red Riot:** Well, since Elm and I can’t do that, I think it’s time for us to go. 

  

 **kennel:** Go where? 

  

 **Red Riot:** The gym in my apartment building! He does want to get rid of his baby fats, remember? 

  

 **kennel:** Oh yeah! 

  

 **glue:** I can’t wait to see Al all hot and sweaty up close. 

  

 **IKEA:** I think that’s a bigger reason on why you want to workout; not to get fit but to see your bf all sweaty. 

  

 **glue:** Don’t you find Price a whole lot hotter when he’s all sweaty? 

  

 **IKEA:** Alright, Price does look hotter when he’s all sweaty after his volleyball practice. Because he wears a white shirt most of the time during team practice, you can see his really nice torso. 

  

 **sale:** No wonder you’re at VB practice all the time back then 🤣. 

  

 **IKEA:** Guilty as charged 😂. 

  

 **sale:** I miss VB practice (except for the pushups). Even if I have a part-time job rn, the off-season makes me have a lot of built-up energy 😔. 

  

 **indicator:** @goo Since you’re the volleyball captain here, go comfort our son. 

  

 **goo:** Right! 

  

 **goo:** @sale Well son, try to go on long runs. It’ll help you release all that energy of yours while helping you keep in good shape! 

  

 **sale:** Oh, that’s a good idea! Maybe I’ll invite Ikey too! Thanks dad! 

  

 **IKEA:** What? 

  

 **mic:** C’mon bro, make your bf happy. Besides, exercise will do you good. 

  

 **glue:** Hey Albie! Let’s get changed already! The sooner we work out, the sooner I can get rid of my baby fats! 

  

 **Red Riot:** Okay, okay! 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[The Breakfast Club]**

**Saturday, 5:12 p.m.**

  

 **Red Riot:** Fuck, I had to rub one off in the gym shower. 

  

 **goo:** Wtf... 

  

 **spec sheet:** This concerns us how? 

  

 **Red Riot:** We’re all horny teenage boys here! 

  

 **hawkbae:** No need to tell us if you did it, dude. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Finch’s right, Al. 

  

 **Red Riot:** You don’t understand my bros! I accidentally saw Elm butt naked in the gym shower when I was changing and my brain almost immediately went to smash mode. I stared at my bf like a creep. 

  

 **Pastrami:** Ah, I can relate... 

  

 **Hawkbae:** How? 

  

 **Pastrami:** Remember my urges with Skits? I’ve been pinning him down more lately wheever we make out. 

  

 **Hawkbae:** Oh yeah! 

  

 **Pastrami:** While Skits drives a Toyota Chaser, he’s definitely more like one of his co-worker’s Mazda RX-7 in my eyes. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Wdym? 

  

 **Pastrami:** While you don’t see it since Skits wears sweaters a lot, my bf has this tight, lean body on him like an FD RX-7 sports car. 

  

 **spec sheet:** HAHAHAHAHA!!! 

  

 **spec sheet:** Have you told him that? 😂  

  

 **Pastrami:** No... it sounds cheesy af.  

  

 **goo:** While I do think it’s pretty funny, it does show your being an attentive bf to him and that’s good! 

  

 **Pastrami:** How? 

  

 **goo:** Well, your description of your bf in that he’s like a Mazda sports car does show you pay attention to his interests. I tend to think people are cool when they pay attention to their S.O.’s interest! 

  

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Henry’s type of boy: a good, shy boy who has the body of a Mazda sports car. 

  

 **Pastrami:** Wrong. My type of boy is Laurin Skoda - a.k.a. Skittery.  

  

 **Red Riot:** I’m realizing Henry’s sports car description of Skittery is like Leslie’s Italian sports car description of Ben in Parks and Rec. 

  

 **spec sheet:** Henry accidentally made up a weeb version of it. 

  

 **Pastrami:** I’m not a weeb! 

  

 **Times New Romance:** I agree. That honor belongs to Albert hands down. 

  

 **Red Riot:** Why are you exposing me like this? 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Because you are a weeb! I know that before you got together with Elmer, you had an anime wallpaper of a bald guy. 

  

 **Red Riot:** I’ll have you know that One Punch Man is good and Saitama is cool. Also, he was kinda my inspiration to go buff myself up. 

  

 **goo:** You def archive that buffing up part. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Race also told me that he was disappointed that bald anime dude isn’t Seth Everman. 

  

 **Red Riot:** I’m a meme myself lmfao. I don’t need a legendary memer to be my phone’s wallpaper. 

  

 **goo:** Who the hell is Seth Everman? 

  

 **JoJo’s Circus** sent **shockedpikachufacememe.png**  

  

 **Hawkbae:** I’m making very loud bird noises rn as I look for my slingshot. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** YOU REALLY DON’T KNOW WHO SETH EVERMAN IS? 

  

 **spec sheet:** WE MUST EDUCATE THIS CONFUSED WHITE BISEXUAL MALE. 

  

 **goo:** Wth... 

  

 **Pastrami:** You really don’t know who he is? 

  

 **goo:** I really don’t know! 

  

 **Pastrami:** If you saw a viral video of a stoic bald guy accurately Billie Eilish’s ‘Bad Guy’ on YouTube, that’s him. Seth’s Everman is a chaotic meme legend. 

  

 **Red Riot:** He’s also musically inclined, a gamer, and not straight. Seth also has the most liked YouTube comment too! 

  

 **spec sheet:** Is Seth Everman really not straight? 

  

 **JoJo’s Circus:** In one of his Q&A vids, someone asked him on Twitter is he was straight. Seth answered the question by saying “yes” while also shaking his head. 

  

 **Hawkbae:** I know that video! He had this cup of lego blocks that he‘d shake if he didn’t want to answer a question! 😂 

  

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Speaking of Twitter, he also tweets about eating ass and being supportive of gays too. 

  

 **goo:** This meme dude sounds like he is definitely not straight... I’mma go look him up later. 

  

 **Pastrami:** Hey Mush, I want to ask on who’s shotgunning in Skittery’s car. Will it be you or Blink? 

  

 **goo:** Me and Blink decided to just stay at the backseat. 

  

 **Red Riot:** Wear your seatbelts and do NOT make out. 

  

 **goo:** When Skittery slammed hard on his brakes, did it really hurt? 

  

 **Red Riot:** It did. How Henry’s bf takes it like a champ, I have no idea. 

  

 **Pastrami:** Hey Mush, where do you and Blink want to end the drive btw? 

  

 **goo:** The waterfront at Jersey City! I hear it’s really nice. I’ve been wanting to take Blink there but I’ve never found the time to do it until now. 

  

 **Pastrami:** Oh, that’s a good idea! I’ll look up on places to eat there. Btw, my bf and I will be picking both you two at 7, in front of your parents’ deli shop. 

  

 **goo:** Duly noted! 

  

 **Hawkbae:** Oh damn, I almost forgot to clean up. 

  

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Why? 

  

 **Hawkbae:** Charlie’s coming over. I’m not one for spending time with my bf in a pig stein. 

  

 **Red Riot:** Dude, your ‘dirty’ bedroom and Birdhouse studio is much cleaner if compared to most teenage boy rooms out there. 

  

 **Hawkbae:** Yeah but I feel like a slob. 

  

 **spec sheet:** Most guys would want to be “a slob” like you Finch. 

  

 **Hawkbae:** Too bad that my cleaning will eventually be ruined though. Both me and Charlie like to order quite a bit of Postmates.  

  

 **goo:** Look at you, spoiling your bf with your YouTube money. 

  

 **Hawkbae:** That’s how it should be lmao.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[GoodBelly Juice Squad]**

**Saturday, 5:40 p.m.**

 

 **crutch time:** Damn, I couldn’t feel my back or my legs. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Why? 

  

 **crutch time:** Patrick tried knocking me up. Don’t worry, we got tested first - the results say we’re both clean. 

  

 **Ferrari:** AAAAHHHHHH!!! 

  

 **indicator:** Wait, does that mean...? 

  

 **crutch time:** That I’m no longer gay virgin? Yeah. I went to both mom and Romeo yesterday. They both gave me useful advice. 

  

 **indicator:** @smart gay @Times New Romance Why did you two not tell us?!! 

  

 **smart gay:** Most of your here would make a huge fuss about it. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** On top of that, Crutchie getting more instructions from any of us here would’ve confused him. 

  

 **Ferrari:** That’s the reason why went through the trouble of unifying all our gay sex tips! 

  

 **smart gay:** I acknowledge that but there are things that are done better in person. Serious advice is one of them. 

  

 **Darts:** Did Finch manage to hit your spot, Crutchie? 

  

 **crutch time:** With a generous dick like his and his archery skills, I’m now not sure if it’s even there anymore.  

  

 **Ferrari:** EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!! 

  

 **Darts:** Oh my... 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Looks like his archery skills is paying off. 

  

 **Buttons Up:** What are you doing rn, Crutch? 

  

 **crutch time:** I’m relaxing on the nice couch in his Birdhouse studio. Patrick’s just tidying up his bedroom. After that, he’ll tidy himself up. I cleaned up first before him. 

  

 **Ferrari:** You two should’ve took a shower together! 

  

 **crutch time:** We might not keep our hands off each other hehe 😆. 

  

 **Darts:** You two in the shower doesn’t have to lead onto sex. It’s really nice to have your bf scrub you down. Bill and I do it whenever one of us comes over to the other’s place! 

  

 **Times New Romance:** ^ This is true! Specs and I do this sometimes! It feels great! 

  

 **Ferrari:** Does that method save water as advertised? 😏  

  

 **Times New Romance:** I think it does for as long we don’t end up banging in the shower. 

  

 **Ferrari:** LOL 😂  

  

 **crutch time:** But before I cleaned up, Patrick and I cuddled quite a bit. I felt so safe on his chest with his nice and long arms around me. 

  

 **smart gay:** That is a comforting place to be in. 

  

 **crutch time:** It was but then he told me that he wants to buy a car. It was a bit of shocker but he’s making money now out of his YouTube channel. 

  

 **kennel:** I thought Finch takes a big chunk of his money from his YouTube career to save up for future university  tuition? 

  

 **crutch time:** Thanks to all his recent brand sponsorships and some new ad partners, Patrick completed that goal of his a while back already. He just needs to pick a uni later on since he has cash for it now. Patrick still saves money but because he’s now done with his studio’s full redesign and his personal financial obligations, he’s chalking up new goals.   

  

 **smart gay:** So one of his first new goals is getting a car? 

  

 **crutch time:** Exactly! 

  

 **kennel:** Good thing our group has Bill and Skittery, huh? 

  

 **Darts:** Yeah, both my bf and Skittery know cars like the back of their hands. They can definitely help out Finch with car buying. 

  

 **smart gay:** What sort of car is Finch looking for? 

  

 **crutch time:** While we were cuddling, Patrick said that he wants his new car to be fast, comfy, well-built and unique. 

  

 **Buttons Up:** Is there any car like that? 

  

 **Darts:** I’ll talk about this to my bf on the way to Forest Hills. I’m sure he can bring up a few models. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Why are you and Bill heading to Queens? 

  

 **Darts:** Victor Tirona, one of the guys who competed against Skittery in the Valentine’s Day charity race, invited us for dinner in a restaurant he knows there. Because Bill’s newly ordered Porsche will take some time getting here, I’m driving. 

  

 **Ferrari:** I wish I had a driver’s license 😔.  

  

 **Buttons Up:** Pass Driver’s Ed first and maybe you’ll have a shot on getting one  eventually. 

  

 **Ferrari:** Ass. 

  

 **Buttons Up:** I’m aware; both me and JoJo think my tush is awesome. 

  

 **indicator:** Nice comeback! 

  

 **Buttons Up:** Thanks! 

  

 **indicator:** I’ll pass on Finch wanting a car to Skittery too! Me and Mushy have a double date with him and Henry later! 

  

 **kennel:** Oh yeah, you two will be the latest couple to go for a ride in Skittery’s super Toyota! Have fun! 

  

 **Ferrari:** And seriously, bring a pair of spare pants and wear the seatbelt. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Did you crap your pants, Race? 

  

 **Ferrari:** No but I was close to doing it. 

  

 **crutch time:** LMAO 😂. 

  

 **Buttons Up:** You should change your Ferrari username since you clearly can’t handle being in the seat of a fast car. 

  

 **Ferrari:** Ouch... 

  

 **kennel:** But those are authentic facts. 

  

 **glue:** Working out feels pretty good. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Oh I’ve heard hehe. 

  

 **indicator:** Hey Elm! How’s working out with Al? 

  

 **glue:** I’m sore but it does feel good to sweat out. I see why Albert got into this. Also, my redheaded bf looked so hot lifting those weights. I almost said ‘daddy’ when he was doing that. 

  

 **Ferrari:** Oh man, if you did that, I’m sure Albert would’ve popped a boner in the gym. 

  

 **kennel:** Why wouldn’t Albert have a hard on? Elmer is a good boy after all. 

 

 **indicator:** NO... KENNY!!! 

  

 **smart gay:** What is Tommy Boy doing to Kenny?  

  

 **Buttons Up:** Isn’t it obvious? Kenny getting dicked down hard by his stoic but very skilled and attractive dancer boyfriend changed him. Kenny is still our pupper though but he just ain’t as pure as he his personality lets on.  

  

 **crutch time:** Again, I miss pure Kenny. 

  

 **Darts:** Tbh, this more sexually active Kenny is really fun! 

  

 **Times New Romance:** You know Elm, Albert thinks your super hot - even with your small amount of baby pudge. Your bf even said in ‘The Breakfast Club’ chat that he suddenly wanted to smash you when he accidentally saw you naked in one of the gym’s showers. 

  

 **glue:** Yeah... all of the showers in the changing room were occupied so I had to settle for one that had a broken door. But Albie really said that? 

  

 **Times New Romance:** Yeah! I’m not kidding. 

  

 **glue:** Wow... I can’t believe my very own hot bf said that! But I’ll continue working out with him every weekend. Al’s right when he told me that taking care of your body feels good. 

  

 **Buttons Up:** But why did Albert say those things about Elm? 

  

 **Times New Romance:** I’m really not sure and I didn’t get to ask him. 

  

 **glue:** Al is constantly horny and has a high sex drive. We haven’t fucked at all but when we’re together, I‘m definitely going to end up giving him a blowjob at some point. In fact, I just gave him one in his bedroom 30 mins ago. 

  

 **smart gay:** It’s quite a similar story with Jack too. 

  

 **indicator:** Why are our boyfriends so horny? Mush seems to have that sort of drive too. 

  

 **Times New Romance:** We are just a bunch of teenage high school boys...  

  

 **Ferrari:** And it’s not our fault that they find us hot. 

  

 **Buttons Up:** Amen to those. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/


	33. opening moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yorktown: Me and Hotshot have actually seen him smile like that. 
> 
> Ferrari: When?!! 
> 
> Flaming Shot: When you tripped on your at the school's main entrance last Wednesday. It happened before first period. 
> 
> Nick Wilde: I really wish my you, my bf, or York took a video of it. The way how Higgins fell was so damn hilarious. 
> 
> Ferrari: So mean 😠. 
> 
> duckbill: @Darts There’s a sketchy looking guy near your GLS. The dude’s got a grey hoodie on. 
> 
> Darts: I see him too!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 25 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - vandal  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - mic  
> Ike - IKEA  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> York - Yorktown  
> Hotshot - Flaming Shot  
> Barney Peanuts - squirrel friend  
> Oscar Delancey - Nick Wilde

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Tuesday, 3:35 p.m.**

 

 **PUBG:** I just crunched some numbers on how Sarah’s currently doing with the voters now Quincy Jones tossed his hat in the ring today. 

 

 **Purrr:** How does it look for my Sarah? 

 

 **PUBG:** The numbers for Sarah are still good but as I expected, Quincy’s official announcement put quite a bit of a dent in her stats. This is because people who are likely or very likely to vote now want to see what Quincy can do for them. His formal announcement today makes him fresher within the minds of the students too. 

 

 **smart gay:** But my sister announced her candidacy only yesterday. Isn’t that fresh too? 

 

 **PUBG:** People do say the first and last impression count, Davey. 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Good thing I decided to stagger my announcement as Sarah’s running mate. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** How’s that a good idea? 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Because Quincy Jones also announced Andrew Harris as his VP running mate today, he effectively loses some PR ammo against me and Sarah. I have a better shot of being recognized too because our team agreed to do my VP candidacy announcement on Friday this week instead of combining it along with Sarah’s announcement yesterday. My separate announcement this week should boost up Sarah’s prospects too. 

 

 **Yorktown:** It’ll also make Sarah look like she did her homework on looking for a qualified student for the VP job! 

 

 **smols:** I made sure that our small burger party at Albert’s place was 100% free from any campaign material. I also made sure nothing popped up on  Snapchat and Instagram Stories that will give people a hint of what was actually going on.  

 

 **Ferrari:** Damn, you people are taking this student gov campaign seriously. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** Average effort will just yield average results. That’s why we are really going to try hard on getting every vote out there. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Idk anything about our school’s student gov but good luck on your campaign, Jacobs. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** Thanks Oscar 😊. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Has anyone seen Kevin C. and his bf btw? Both me and my bf have been standing in front of Kevin’s car for quite a while now. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** Yeah, both my legs are starting to get tired 😓. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Kevin and Elliot just left the library. Kevin just waited for Elliot to fix up his stuff. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** Oh yeah, Elliot’s part of the yearbook committee. They meet in the library for most of the week after class so they can go through photos. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Why are you two waiting for Kevin C. anyway? 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I’m buying a couple of Goorin Bros. fedoras from him. I want new fedoras and since Kevin C’s a hat honcho, I’m sure that he keeps the Goorin Bros. fedoras I’m gonna buy from him in mint condition.  

 

 **squirrel friend:** And I’m with Oscar to see how it fits on him! 

 

 **Darts:** Hey, I can see both of you from where I’m standing! 

 

 **squirrel friend:** What? Where? 

 

 **Darts:** You and Oscar are standing in front of an old blue Nissan sedan, right? 

 

 **squirrel friend:** Yeah... 

 

 **Darts:** Now, look up on the second floor corner window, the one on your left. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** Oh, there you are Darcy! I can see Bill with you too! 

 

 **mic:** The first sentence sounds weird with it not ending with the name ‘Perry.’ 

 

 **Darts:** I’m not a platypus that’s also an undercover agent! 

 

 **IKEA:** You can call him Agent P... 

 

 **Darts:** Well, I’ll just let the fact stand that I’m not Perry the Platypus at all. 

 

 **IKEA:** I said you can call him Agent P. 

 

 **Darts:** Fine, I’m not Agent P. 

 

 **mic:** That’s much better. 

 

 **mic:** And maybe the real furry here is Oscar. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** What the fuck are you two smoking rn? 

 

 **mic:** Nothing at all. I’m spending a nice afternoon with my identical twin. 

 

 **Purrr:** I find that quite concerning as you two can say things like that while not being under the influence of anything. 

 

 **IKEA:** I think Mike’s right. Oscar’s username is from an anthropomorphic fox. He wears a fedora like Agent P and his boyfriend’s username is also based on a rodent that eats and hides nuts in trees. 

 

 **mic:** Holy crap, we’ve actually found a genuine furry! 

 

 **IKEA:** We’ve made a groundbreaking discovery! 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** It’s too bad that you two aren’t sharing it because I’m gonna kill both of you once I get my fedoras. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Dude, I’m only just chilling and vaping with Race at my house rn. I really don’t want to fight you but if you do go to my bf’s house and lay a finger on him, I’m afraid we’re going to have to do that. You’ll also have to deal with Ike too since he’s the more fight-ready twin. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** Then tell your bf that he should stop saying Oscar’s a furry! I want Price to do the same for Ike too. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Fine... 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Mikhail Collins, just stop teasing Oscar. He’s not a damn furry. I mean it. 

 

 **mic:** Okay 😞... sorry Oscar. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** @sale Your turn. 

 

 **sale:** Turn for...? 

 

 **Myrelurk:** ^ Scroll up. 

 

 **sale:** @IKEA Isaac Collins! Apologize to Oscar right this instance. 

 

 **IKEA:** Sorry Oscar... 

 

 **squirrel friend:** Oscar just rolled his eyes when he saw those apologies on his phone. That’s his way of accepting them. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Kevin C. and Elliot are here. Unless it’s fucking important, do not @ me or Barney. Crystal? 

 

 **PUBG:** Very - at least to most of us here. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Good. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** It’s now the time for Oscar to pick out two fedoras! 

 

 **Ferrari:** In other news, Myron is really good in choosing vape flavors! His new Churros and Ice Cream e-liquid is super nice! 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Race ain’t half bad too. His Voyage Coastal Clouds e-liquid has the same taste of a good breakfast cereal in the morning - milk included. 

 

 **Purrr:** Where in the world do you two get e-liquids if you’re both under 18? 

 

 **Ferrari:** I know a guy and Myron also knows a guy... 

 

 **indicator:** Remember kids! Vaping isn’t cool like Race and Myron make it out to be! 

 

 **smart gay:** Blink, there aren’t any kids here in our chat. Both Sarah and I made sure Les isn’t even in here. 

 

 **indicator:** Excluding the girls, most of the guys in here basically think like kids. 

 

 **Darts:** I never knew that you can see downtown Manhattan from the science lab. It’s kind of romantic actually. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Bill is with you and is holding your hand 😃. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus** sent **DarcyandBillarelookingoutthelabwindow.png**  

 

 **duckbill:** Hey Jo, send a copy of that pic to me! I wanna post it on Insta later! 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Sure but make sure to credit me! 

 

 **duckbill:** Deal! 

 

 **Dalmatian:** What are you guys doing in the lab anyway? 

 

 **goo:** Kinky experiments probably. 

 

 **Ferrari:** LMAO 😂. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Stfu Mush. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I’m just giving Benjie some company. Benjie is almost done copying Darcy’s math assignment. I’m already done copying Bill’s chemistry homework. 

 

 **PUBG:** Why copy homework there? 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** So we don’t have to do it at home! 

 

 **Buttons Up:** TIME. I am finally done! Yay! 

 

 **smols:** Why can’t you two get Bill and Darcy to tutor both of you if you’re having a hard time? They’re both intelligent you know.  

 

 **smart gay:** Yeah; Skittery tutors Henry in math while Henry is teaching Skittery Spanish. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** It’s just so much easier this way. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** What do you people think?!! 😆  

 

 **squirrel friend** sent **6 photos of Oscar wearing 6 different hats.**  

 

 **Buttons Up:** I really like the dark blue one, third pic. It makes a good contrast with Oscar’s blonde hair. The other hat that looks great on Oscar is the whiskey colored one, fifth pic. Something about it fits his personality. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** Oh wow! 

 

 **squirrel friend:** @Nick Wilde You and Buttons are on the same page with the hats! 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Well, what do you know? No wonder I like those two the best out of the fedoras Kevin C’s selling. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Were you going to buy those hats even without my opinion? 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Yeah. My guts says these two look the best on me but it is nice to get an explanation from you on why the hats look great on me. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** Kevin C. says that the dark blue fedora picked is called Dean the Butcher while the whiskey fedora is called the Dirty Dallas... 

 

 **squirrel friend:** Kevin C. is even throwing in the original boxes that the fedoras came with! 

 

 **squirrel friend:** Oscar just paid for his new accessories! My bf looks very happy! 

 

 **squirrel friend** sent **OscarholdingtwoboxesofqualitysexindhandGoorinBros.fedoras.png**

 

 **Ferrari:** I’ve never seen Oscar smile like that. 

 

 **Yorktown:** Me and Hotshot have actually seen him smile like that. 

 

 **Ferrari:** When?!! 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** When you tripped on your at the school's main entrance last Wednesday. It happened before first period. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I really wish my you, my bf, or York took a video of it. The way how Higgins fell was so damn hilarious. 

 

 **Ferrari:** So mean 😠. 

 

 **duckbill:** @Darts There’s a sketchy looking guy near your GLS. The dude’s got a grey hoodie on. 

 

 **Darts:** I see him too!!! 

 

 **Darts:** Wait, Is he gonna try stealing my Mercedes?!! 

 

 **duckbill:** No, it looks like he’s looking for something else... 

 

 **Darts:** Hold on, he just walked across the lot to Skittery’s car. 

 

 **Pastrami:** You said what now...?! 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Should me and Kevin C. deal with this guy? 

 

 **duckbill:** No... not yet. This guy could be dangerous. Darcy and I don’t know if the guy is armed. I don't want either of you getting in danger. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** C’mon Hearst, I took on my insane brother who had a Swiss army and a metal knuckle. I got a huge scar on my arm because of it. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** Oscar! Just because you took a knife for me doesn’t mean I want you getting hurt again!! 

 

 **Darts:** And we also don’t want Kevin C. or his boyfriend getting hurt too... 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** How ‘bout me and Kevin C. do just some spying? That way, both of us can get a good look on him and the stuff he’s doing to Skoda’s car. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Me and Buttons are now watching along with Bill and Darcy. From where I’m standing, Darcy’s big Mercedes should be able to give you cover. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Ight, me and Kevin C. will use that. 

 

 **Darts:** Stay safe you two! Good luck and try not to get spotted. Put notifications on silent too! 

 

 **duckbill:** I can see Oscar and Kevin C. moving in to their position. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Oscar, tell Kevin C. to remove his plaid patterned flatcap. I can see it from here in the lab. I think it’ll expose both of you. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I took his flatcap off, better? 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Yeah. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Oscar, can you and Kevin C. try looking over Darcy’s SUV and see on what the hell that guy is doing? 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** He’s definitely vandalizing your bf’s car with a spray can. I can smell the paint from here. 

 

 **Pastrami:** He is doing fucking what now? 

 

 **duckbill** : Yeah, he’s spray painting something on the car. I just can’t see since he’s doing it on the Chaser’s driver’s side. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Is the guy ruining Skittery’s car armed? 

 

 **Nick Wilde** : Looks like he isn’t. From the sound of his spray can, nothing’s much left in it too.  

 

 **vandal:** Think both you and Kevin C. can take him on? 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** He’s around Balleti’s size and doesn’t seem tough. He should be easy pickings for me and Kevin C. 

 

 **vandal:** Go. Try roughing him up a bit and make sure he never comes back to this school. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Got it, Kelly. 

 

 **Nick Wilde** : Hold on… looks like he’s done. His message is ultra homophobic. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Shit, the fucker saw me and Kevin. He’s making a run for it. We’ll try to chase him down. 

 

 **vandal:** Bill, Darcy. Get Principal Medda now. 

 

 **Darts:** Got it. 

 

 **vandal** : Barney, go with Elliot to see the damage the asshole did to Skittery’s car. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** On it. 

 

 **vandal:** Buttons, JoJo. Get out of the lab and head to parking lot. Buttons, look for any security cameras in the area. JoJo, go with your boyfriend. We don’t know if that guy has any friends that might jump on you two. I know you can protect yourself and Buttons. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus** : Got it Jack. 

 

 **vandal:** Henry, I need you to really brace Skittery. I have no idea how he’ll take his own car being vandalized with a fucker’s homophobic message. 

 

 **Pastrami:** God, I wish I was with Oscar and Kevin C. rn so I can catch and tear this asshole apart!!! 

 

 **vandal:** That can wait. Skittery is going to need you now. 

 

 **Pastrami:** If the piece of shit is caught, I want Kevin C. and Oscar to bring him to me so I can rip him into shreds. No one tries to hurt Laurin and gets fucking away with it. 

 

 **Purrr:** @squirrel friend Oscar said the message on Skittery’s Toyota was very offensive. What did it say? Can you take a picture? 

 

 **squirrel friend:** I can verify that the stuff written on Skittery’s Chaser is extremely homophobic. I don’t want to take a photo of it or type it out here in the chat, it’s way too much for me to handle.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Tuesday, 5:24 p.m.**

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I’m aware that Dennis was asked by Plumber to take a clear photo of Skoda’s sedan. Do you people want the picture? He didn’t take any pictures but I took a few myself. 

 

 **goo** : Is it really “ultra homophobic” like you said it was? 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** It really is. Final warning. Do you people still want to the message? 

 

 **mic:** I think it’s best if we just get it from you. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Does your identical twin agree? 

 

 **IKEA:** It’s best that we know that it’ll be coming from you and not someone else, Oscar. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Okay, I’ll upload the pic and even type out in that chat on what it said if the photo or the legibility is isn’t crystal clear enough. 

 

 **Nick Wilde** sent **Skittery’svandalizedToyotaChaser.png**

 

 **Nick Wilde:** The message on the sedan says “Just fucking stop ruining car culture you worthless fag fuck!!!” 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Where do I grind the spine of that asshat into dust? I’m just so fucking angry rn. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** I’m right with you Spot. I want the one who did that to Skittery pay hard. Skits is one of my _hermano_ ; hurt him or Price, I will do everything in my power to avenge them both. 

 

 **PUBG** : What happened to the Chaser? 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Skittery called up some of his co-workers at Ghost Works. They loaded it inside a truck. Skittery, Henry, Darcy and Bill went along with them to Williamsburg in Darcy’s Mercedes SUV. 

 

 **smart gay:** @duckbill @Darts What’s happening over there at Ghost Works? 

 

 **duckbill:** We’re filling in the employees and Skittery’s boss on what happened. 

 

 **Darts:** They genuinely looked shocked when the Chaser got unloaded from the truck. 

 

 **duckbill:** One of the Ghost Works staff said that it’ll take them a few days to get the Toyota’s paint back to new again. 

 

 **Darts:** I know that Skittery and Henry are in the customer lounge area rn. Henry says that since Skittery saw his car, he's been so quiet. 

 

 **smols:** @skitty Hey honey, how are you holding up? Please say something so we know how you’re feeling. 

 

 **skitty:** I’m so scared. I’ve never been this afraid in my entire life. 

 

 **smols:** You know that all of us here have your back, right? Especially Henry. 

 

 **skitty:** I know but getting something like that… aimed specifically towards you is so terrifying. The fact they knew what my car is and my sexuality means they could be out to get me - or worse, people I care about. 

 

 **goo** : We’ll never let them get to you or anyone in this group, Skittery. We can promise that. 

 

 **skitty:** Reality has so many variables. I don’t know what to think or expect now that this happened. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Once you feel ready to open up about this again, feel free to let us know. Talking will make you feel better. 

 

 **skitty:** I will. 

 

 **indicator:** How are you gonna get to school now that your sedan has to be repainted? 

 

 **skitty:** I’ll commute for the meantime. 

 

 **Darts:** No, you’ll be riding with Bill and me. My GLS has room for another one. 

 

 **skitty:** Okay, I’ll join you. Henry is really forcing me to do it now that he saw your message. 

 

 **smart gay:** Since the guy who ruined your car is still out there, I think it’s the best call. That way, you can be safe. 

 

 **skitty:** Yeah… 

 

 **skitty:** Listen, I need some time alone with Henry rn. I’m just going insane with the incident. 

 

 **vandal:** Take care Skittery. 

 

 **Ferrari:** How did the asshat get away? 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Me and Kevin C. almost got the guy after running after him for literally two blocks. The problem was that he got inside this really fast Dodge Charger that was waiting for him. I can tell it’s one of those wide body Hellcat models. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Do you remember the color of it? 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** It was red and the car had black rims. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Can you recall the license plate number? 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Nah, but the plate colors on it were definitely NY ones. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** I think it’s time for me to do a bit of digging. 

 

 **smart lesbian** : How did Principal Medda react to it? And what is she going to do? 

 

 **Buttons Up** : When she joined us, I was not surprised that she was so disgusted by the message painted on Skittery’s car. She said that she’ll try to get the police’s help since it can be classified as a hate crime. She will, however, not get the local press involved. After Morris’s attempted attack on Barney - that resulted in a few injuries since we did defend him - she doesn’t want Duane Street High getting back in the limelight for the wrong reason again. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** She said that if the guy who vandalized Skittery’s car was from another school, it’ll get a bit complicated. 

 

 **sale:** Why? 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** She doesn’t have power over that student. The only person who can give that guy any academic penalty is the principal of the school where he comes from. 

 

 **smart gay:** Good thing we have a few witnesses and Jackie ordered for some of them to be deployed. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** She said that whoever saw what happened will have to see her tomorrow at her office after class. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** Is she just gonna ask us some questions? 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Probably, and hopefully, there’ll be a cop in there with her too. 

 

 **Purrr:** Poor Skittery… this is so awful. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** How did Henry take this? His boyfriend is the one on the receiving end of got attack after all. We know how super protective he is of Skittery. 

 

 **duckbill:** He’s really, and I mean really, pissed - he practically wants to maul the guy. Henry said he wanted to spend the night with Skittery because he wants to make him feel protected. 

 

 **indicator** : But it’s a school night… 

 

 **goo:** And would their parents approve? 

 

 **Dalmatian** : Do you two think those things matter to Henry rn? 

 

 **indicator:** Maybe not them but both of their parents might say otherwise. 

 

 **duckbill:** I’ll tell Henry to at least call his parents up. Same with Skittery too. Both of them can stay over at my place for the night. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** But how about clothes? They still need to go to school tomorrow. 

 

 **Darts:** I think Bill wouldn’t mind lending some of his stuff to Henry, they're both the same height and body build after all. While I do have some casual clothes at Bill’s place, none of them will fit Skittery. Because of that, we’ll do a bit of quick shopping for him. I know his size already thanks to the shopping we’ve did at Saks Fifth Avenue in Manhattan. 

 

 **crutch time:** Why do you have clothes over at Bill’s place? 

 

 **Darts:** We, you know do it… because of that, I end up too exhausted to leave so I spend the night as his place. Bill also has some of his outfits at my mansion too but even if still has energy to go home after a good session, he just stays over anyway. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** At least you didn’t detail your bedroom activities with Bill here. It’d be TMI if you do that. 

 

 **smols:** Yeah, we already have way too much of that. We don’t need more. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** I just hope things get back to normal soon and the hate crime that happened to Skittery will never happen again. 

 

 **smart gay:** As it stands now, let’s hope we can find Skittery’s attacker first then bring him to the authorities.That way, no one will ever have to go through a similar experience. 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Tuesday, 7:44 p.m.**

 

 **vandal:** @Pastrami Have you talked to your parents? Did Skittery talked to his too? 

 

 **Pastrami:** We did. Skits and I called up our parents. However, while my both of my folks know I’m sleeping over at Bill’s, they have no idea that Skits is here. It’s the same story with my bf’s parents. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Why’d you two leave them in the dark about those? 

 

 **Pastrami:** I think none of them would like it if they knew we’re sharing a super cozy queen-sized bed tonight. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Good point. 

 

 **Pastrami** : Can I ask a question? 

 

 **Red Riot:** What is it? 

 

 **Pastrami:** Am I an awful boyfriend for not protecting Laurin from this attack? I’m his man, right? Shouldn’t I protect him? 

 

 **Purrr:** Sweetie, you’re definitely not an awful boyfriend - nowhere near it. All of us haven’t predicted this happening too. 

 

 **Red Riot:** Yeah! We all know that you’ll fight tooth and nail for him! 

 

 **Pastrami:** I really wish I can go beat the shit out of the fucker who hurt Skittery so personally like this and got away with it. I love him so much and what happened to him, how it just got him so scared and so quiet, is breaking my heart and killing me rn. 

 

 **crutch time:** That guy is gonna pay big time, Henry. It’s just a matter of time. 

 

 **Pastrami:** This is so fucked up. I think it’s a miracle that I even got to concentrate a bit to get my homework done with Skits.  

 

 **sale:** What’s Skittery doing rn? 

 

 **Pastrami** : Cuddling with me. I’m making food for both of us. We’re just waiting for the his phone’s timer to go off. 

 

 **glue:** What are you two having? 

 

 **Pastrami:** Grilled cheese sandwiches with pastrami and some bacon in them, creamy tomato soup and large, stuffed mushrooms - these are the ones in the oven rn. 

 

 **glue:** You can make food that isn’t stuck between two pieces of bread?!! 

 

 **Pastrami:** Ofc I can!! While I enjoy eating sandwiches, being with my bf means I’ve got to come up with something other than my go-to food in the kitchen. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Why do you never cook whenever me and JoJo cook for everyone??? 

 

 **Pastrami:** Because when you guys cook for everyone, you two do it together. The kitchen tends to get crowded because of that. Both of you need the counter space for prepping and not me taking some up room. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** He’s got a point… 

 

 **sale:** It’d be nice if we got to taste your baked goods though. Skittery raves on how good they are to me sometimes. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Maybe sometime you guys would be able to. 

 

 **Darts:** You know, I can always fund that 😉. 

 

 **Pastrami:** I’m aware but until then, not now when my bf is so scared out of his mind. 

 

 **Darts:** Oh, right…  

 

 **Pastrami:** @smart lesbian Can you say something about what happened to Skits on social media? 

 

 **smart lesbian:** Like a statement? 

 

 **Pastrami:** Yeah. I think Skittery will like it that you’ll have his back as student body president. It helps to have good friends in higher places. It could even give your poll numbers a boost too. 

 

 **smols** : Do it Sarah! 

 

 **PUBG** : Let’s put out something tonight for maximum impact. 

 

 **smart lesbian** : Alright girls, we’ll do it. But just for the record, I’m doing this for our friend - not for the campaign. I have Skittery’s back in this, candidate or not. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Thanks Sarah. I’ll going to let Skits know about this. 

 

 **duckbill:** Btw Henry, you and Skits can leave your old used clothes in the room their tomorrow. The house staff can pick it up and dry clean it for you two. When they’re done with them, they can deliver them to both your house. 

 

 **Pastrami:** I’ll make sure we’ll do that. 

 

 **Darts:** How’s the unit you two are staying at? 

 

 **Pastrami** : The two bed / one bath unit that we’re staying in rn is just super nice and extremely Bill; everything in here is very clean, modern, lux and high-quality. Me and Skittery can really live in here. 

 

 **Ferrari:** What unit are you guys talking about? 

 

 **duckbill** : The apartment-esque unit at the detached car barn. Basically, while the first floor is where my family’s cars park, the second floor features a small apartment but luxurious apartment unit. Because it’s a Hearst property, the car barn’s apartment unit is just as nice as the main house. It’s been soundproofed too so any noise from the cars will not be able to bother occupants on the second floor. Since Henry and Skittery are there, I asked the staff to bring them ingredients that Henry can cook with.

 

 **Pastrami:** The Hearst’s main house isn’t that big either. Sure, it’s sizable when it’s compared to our houses but his place is much smaller compared to Darcy’s. 

 

 **Darts:** There’s actually a reason for that. If us Reids are old money, Bill’s family is new money. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** What makes the Reids old money and the Hearsts new money? 

 

 **Darts:** The fortunes of the Reids come from my own great, great grandfather. He studied the newspaper production line in 1899. The turn of century was bringing in the second industrial revolution. Also, he was a influential supporter in the Newsboys’ strike of 1899. Today, my family’s most recognizable business is Pages Global, an innovative leader in the production of paper, lumber, stationary, and industrial chemicals. 

  

 **duckbill** : As for me, the current wealth of the Hearsts come from Hearst Solutions - an architectural, urban planning, and engineering firm. It is also one of the world’s largest too. Since we have that firm, we Hearsts thend to prefer designs that prioritize purpose, function, efficiency and maximization of space. Like Darcy’s great, great grandfather, mine too was a supporter of the 1899 Newsboys strike. If I’m not mistaken, @Purrr’s great, great grandmother was a supporter of the 1899 Newsboys’ strike too. 

 

 **Purrr:** She was. She even helped write about the Newsboys’ strike of 1899 too. As for my family history, it involves a lot of award winning writers, authors and journalists. I want to continue that legacy. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** No wonder you three are so fucking loaded. 

 

 **goo:** How much money do you people have?  

 

 **Purrr:** If you ask me, I bet that the Reids, the Hearsts and us Plumbers have more than enough money to keep the next four generations absurdly comfortable. 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** No surprises there. You guys are all part of the top 40 wealthiest families in the world. The Plumbers are 38th, the Reids at 33rd and the Hearsts at 28th. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Why are you three studying in a public school again? 

 

 **Darts:** It’s so me, William and Kath can grow up to be normal. Our three moms are good friends and are painfully aware of the fact they’re not street smart at all. Same story with their husbands - a.k.a. our dads. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** No wonder you three aren’t the snooty rich kid types! 

 

 **Pastrami:** They also don’t have the stuff that you could expect from ultra wealthy people either. 

 

 **crutch time:** Like? 

 

 **duckbill:** Huge yachts, the private jets... 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Why not? Your own family, Reid’s and Plumber’s definitely have the cash to burn. 

 

 **duckbill:** Yeah but they don’t exactly buy peace of mind. Remember, you need to think about the cost of maintaining them. We have wealth, yes, but due to our lives here, we can’t play with them most of the time anyway.

 

 **Dalmatian:** What do you guys do when you want to go party on a yacht then? 

 

 **Darts:** Rent one out! Most yachts that can be rented out these days are huge and have super nice interiors anyway! The same goes for private jets! 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Do you have vacation homes? 

 

 **Purrr:** That we do! Bill’s family has a very modern vacation home in the Hamptons. Darcy’s family have sizable properties in Cape Town, South Africa and Barcelona, Spain. My family has a big penthouse in Tokyo. Our families tend to borrow these vacation homes from each other too. 

 

 **Yorktown:** Look at you people, living the jet set life. 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Do any of you have a helicopter? 

 

 **duckbill:** My parents have the latest medium-sized Airbus Corporate Helicopter model. It’s currently stationed at a helipad somewhere here in Staten Island. Both of them use it everyday because it’s so much faster flying into Hudson Yards compared to driving down West Side Drive.  

 

 **Yorktown:** Seems like money well-spent to me!  

 

 **sale:** Time is money as those business people say. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Impressive, both Darcy and Bill’s family businesses pay their taxes in full. No sketchy overseas accounts too. They have pockmarks but it’s surprisingly few compared to other big businesses. This info is all from Watchdogs, a non-partisan org that analyzes a company’s business practices. Paying taxes in full is and not dodging them is what the ultra wealthy should be flexing, not their damn yachts.  

 

 **mic:** My woke Latino bf has spoken! 

 

 **IKEA:** You know you’re a legit wealthy person if Myron actually likes you. 

 

 **Pastrami:** How? 

 

 **sale:** Myron tends to hate the billionaire class. Remember, this pansexual has an activist streak. 

 

 **Pastrami:** The tomato soup’s done. Me and Skits have to eat. I’ll see you people later! 

 

 **crutch time:** It’s so weird. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** What’s weird, baby? 

 

 **crutch time:** Normally, the one driving the car is more… dominant and the who tends to cook a lot is more submissive. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** This is the 21st century, that's not the case anymore Crutchie.

 

 **Ferrari:** I bet Skittery wants to get rear-ended by Henry so he can get his bread batter up his tailpipe. 

 

 **Dalmatian** has removed **Ferrari** from the chat. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** You know the routine. I'll add him back once he learns his lesson. 

 

 **sale:** I’m now wondering if Skittery has any sexual kinks. 

 

 **spec sheet:** We all have our kinks, Price. Ro has quite a few actually. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** If you share any of those kinks here Matthew, you won’t be getting any nookie with me for a whole month. 

 

 **Yorktown:** Yeah Kuya Specs, we don’t need to know any of the kinky stuff Kuya Ro wants to do with you in the bedroom. 

 

 **spec sheet:** I’ll shut up now 😬. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Drop a comment below too!


	34. games we play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vandal: Davey and I are in too! 
> 
> smart gay: We are? 
> 
> vandal: Yes we are! Not only you get free food but it’ll be Romeo cooking!! The grub will taste great and won’t cause a fire hazard!  
> 
> smart gay: That is true… 
> 
> smart gay: Fine, let’s go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 15 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - vandal  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - mic  
> Ike - IKEA  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> York - Yorktown  
> Hotshot - Flaming Shot  
> Barney Peanuts - squirrel friend  
> Oscar Delancey - Nick Wilde

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Friday, 4:20 p.m.**

 

 **Hawkbae:** @Yorktown Congrats on becoming the school’s second gentleman!!! 

 

 **Yorktown:** Hotshot still has to win the election along with Sarah… but thanks Boss!! 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** No congratulations for me? The actual vice presidential candidate for Sarah? 😆 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Congratulations to you too Hotshot!! 🤣 You’ll make for a great vice president! 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** There it is! Thanks Finch!! 

 

 **spec sheet:** Hey Hotshot! Are you nervous for tomorrow? 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Dude, don’t remind me. I’m a bit nervous with the Del Roasarios getting to know me at dinner. 

 

 **crutch time** : Dinner with Romeo’s parents? 

 

 **Flaming Shot** : Yeah. Specs will be there too but his bf’s parents will be focusing on me since I’m dating their nephew who lives with them. 

 

 **crutch time:** You’re the school’s mathletes captain, uber smart, good looking and very easy to get along with! I don’t see any good reason why they shouldn’t like you. 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I could fuck it up somehow… 

 

 **Hawkbae** : If anything, York’s a Del Rosario and Del Rosario gays tend to go out with intelligent, responsible men. I doubt that’s going to change anytime soon and I really doubt you’ll fuck it up. 

 

 **Yorktown** : You’ll do fine, Shot! You’re definitely not going to fuck it up. 

 

 **Flaming Shot** : Thanks for your genuine vote of confidence, Yorkie 😚. 

 

 **Yorktown** : I am your boyfriend after all and I know that you’re a good guy! 🥰 

 

 **PUBG:** And what’s good is the poll numbers for our student gov ticket is a hit. Sarah has an 85% approval rating since Hotshot officially became her running mate. As for Hotshot, he’s taking off as VP candidate! 80% approval rating!! 

 

 **smols:** On top of that, Hotshot now has a fan account on Instagram. 

 

 **glue** : I’ve been doing some research myself for Team Jacobs/Kim too. I’ve talked to some of the cliques around school and pretty much most of them said that they like our student gov ticket. I think that my ground work results match up with Snipe’s number crunching. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** That’s impressive! I hope those numbers hold up. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** We don’t expect them too but we’ll keep our fingers crossed as it’s still early. The opinion of the student body could change dramatically. The team has to campaign really hard to make sure the majority of votes gets to our side. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** Since Hotshot’s pretty popular around school, he should make doing that a bit easier for you guys. 

 

 **glue:** Btw, @Hawkbae, is it true that you want to get a car? 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Umm, how did you know that? 

 

 **Red Riot:** Isn’t that my bf is good at gathering info around school? That’s the reason why he volunteered for Sarah’s campaign team. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Well, he’s too good if you ask me… 

 

 **Hawkbae:** But yeah, I’m looking into buying a car. Since I have a license and YouTube cash that I can burn, I might as well get one.  

 

 **duckbill:** Skittery and I recommended him to look up station wagons - Volvos in particular. 

 

 **smart gay:** Why a Volvo station wagon? 

 

 **duckbill:** They’re nice cars that say “I’m really successful” in a minimalistic Scandinavian way. Because Finch has quite the recording gear, a station wagon should be able to give the cargo capacity he might want.  

 

 **vandal:** Why not an SUV? They have space too. 

 

 **duckbill:** Finch did say he wanted something unique. In today’s SUV-crazy U.S., a wagon is quite a rare and unique sight on the highway. The wagon’s tall roofline should allow Finch to sit behind himself no problem too. 

 

 **vandal:** Sit behind himself? 

 

 **duckbill:** It means that whoever is in Finch’s height range can sit behind him comfortably. Finch’s a tall dude after all. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** I’m 6’1” to be exact! 

 

 **vandal:** You’re literally just an inch off Davey 😆. 

 

 **talented boy:** And Kevin C. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** And JoJo too! 

 

 **Times New Romance:** But he’s a couple inches away from Specs’ height. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Tbh, I want to bulk up a bit more. I want to have the same body build as Kevin C., Specs and JoJo. 

 

 **crutch time** : No! You look great already! Your body that’s kinda lean is extremely nice to look at and feel! 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Yeah! You’re in great shape already! I can also tell that you eat the right amount and the right type of food too! Just maintain what you’re doing rn! 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Alright, if my bf and the health nut says so haha 😂. 

 

 **duckbill:** I think we should bring JoJo and Buttons tomorrow at the Volvo dealership. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Why bring me and Benjie? 

 

 **duckbill:** Since you’re a six-footer, you can be the test dummy who will sit behind the driver’s seat that’ll be positioned in the best setting for Finch.  

 

 **Buttons Up:** What about me? 

 

 **duckbill:** Want to pick see the color options for the leather seats? 

 

 **Buttons Up:** I’m in!! But are we taking Darcy’s Mercedes? 

 

 **Darts:** Ofc we are! 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Good. I want to sit in the back and feel like Miranda Priestly from _The Devil Wears Prada_. 

 

 **Darts:** Oh yeah, in the opening scene, she did arrive in a Mercedes! 

 

 **crutch time:** I’m coming too! I never rode in a Mercedes before. Now, this is my chance! 

 

 **Hawkbae:** You were always gonna have a seat in Darcy’s SUV anyways baby 😚. 

 

 **crutch time:** Aww 🥰. 

 

 **vandal:** While you bringing my half-brother isn’t surprising, York not coming with you is. 

 

** Hawkbae:  ** My one and only cameraman notified me earlier today that he has other plans aside from Hotshot coming over for dinner.

 

 **Yorktown:** I’d go really, but other than Hotshot meeting my relatives for dinner, our student gov Jacobs/Kim team needs my help. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Help for? 

 

 **Yorktown:** Help in making a katsu burger patty! 

 

 **kennel:** Idk what that is but it sounds tasty 😋. 

 

 **Yorktown:** It is! We’re gonna be using a recipe from one of my big brother’s friends back in the Philippines! Kuya Ro and I will be cooking them! 

 

 **spec sheet:** Ofc, since we have no idea how it’ll turn out, they’re going to need taste testers. I’ve already volunteered to be one! 

 

 **Times New Romance:** We need more than just my bf and the entire campaign team! 

 

 **glue:** Romeo? Cooking? I’m in!!! And so is Al!!! 

 

 **Red Riot:** I’ll be crazy to pass on free food that’s actually good! 

 

 **vandal:** Davey and I are in too! 

 

 **smart gay:** We are? 

 

 **vandal:** Yes we are! Not only you get free food but it’ll be Romeo cooking!! The grub will taste great and won’t cause a fire hazard!  

 

 **smart gay:** That is true… 

 

 **smart gay:** Fine, let’s go. 

 

 **vandal:** Yeehaw!!! 🤠 

 

 **goo:** Blink and I volunteer too! If you people are gonna make patties, my parents’ deli might have the type of beef you might need! 

 

 **Yorktown:** We might get quite a bit of beef for the taste test tomorrow, Kuya Mush. If the taste test goes well, we might get quite a lot from the deli shop! 

 

 **indicator:** Why are you guys doing this katsu burger patty stuff anyway? 

 

 **smols:** The NY Spellmasters Championships - one of the toughest spelling competitions in the East Coast - will be held in our auditorium next week. If we get the food recipe right then sell it at the competition, we’ll be raking in that good PR buzz! 

 

 **PUBG:** We also have to do this since Principal Medda personally asked us and Quincy Jones’ campaign to sell food. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Is this one of those stereotypical student gov candidate things that you have to do? 

 

 **PUBG:** The food thing? Yeah. I have a feeling that the other campaign might just do the usual cookies/cupcakes thing… assuming they know someone who can cook. Still, we need to have our guards up. You never know what can come up. 

 

 **Ferrari:** How much are you guys gonna sell the food for? 

 

 **PUBG:** $4.00. We’re also throwing in a glass of sweet iced tea at the price. 

 

 **Yorktown:** ^ This will be lemon ice - my fave Nestea flavor! 

 

 **Ferrari:** Anything else? 

 

 **smols:** The one-time use bowl, utensils, napkins and cold cups that will be used are going to be made from compostable, eco-friendly materials. I found this website online that sells this sort of stuff. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Who’s funding all of this? 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Kath actually. While she won’t be helping us at the booth or at the campaign trail, she did agree to help our campaign financially. 

 

 **Purrr:** I’m also taste testing tomorrow too! 

 

 **smart lesbian:** @Flaming Shot Did you tell your parents that you’ll need your family’s minivan? 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I did but they said we can only use the Sienna until 1 though. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** Looks like we’ll have to make our trip to Wegmans and the Meyers’ deli a bit earlier than planned. 

 

 **smols:** Btw Sarah, where are we cooking the sample food? 

 

 **smart lesbian:** Oh yeah, we still haven’t talked about that yet… 

 

 **Ferrari:** You guys can use the kitchen in my house! 😇 

 

 **Dalamtian:** He just wants free food. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Don’t you want free food too, Spotty? Romeo and York are the one making the food after all. It’s practically guaranteed to taste good! 

 

** Dalmatian:  ** I’ll make a salad for all of us when I get over there in Staten tomorrow.

 

 **Ferrari:** I won’t eat it but yay! 

 

 **Purrr:** Race’s house it is then. 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Friday, 7:00 p.m.**

 

 **squirrel friend:** @glue Stop OHKO-ing me!! 

 

 **glue:** 😜 

 

 **Red Riot:** I’m guessing my bf’s kicking your ass in Pokémon? 

 

 **squirrel friend:** Why is Elmer so strong and so fast?!! 

 

 **glue:** I love my Galarian team!!!  

 

 **Red Riot:** I have a feeling this has something to did with his choice scarf Galarian Darmanitan… 

 

 **squirrel friend** : IT’S TOO POWERFUL!!! 

 

 **squirrel friend:** If I manage to knock it out, he uses his damn Eiscue as a sweeper! Then Elm got his Inteleon set up as a frickin’ late sweeper! 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I have no idea what my boyfriend is ranting about. Can someone try de-nerdifying it. 

 

 **spec sheet** : Basically, Elmer is running rings around Barney in a Pokémon battle. It doesn’t surprise me though since Elmer is really good with Pokémon battle strategies. 

 

 **Red Riot:** ^ One of the reasons why I developed a crush on him in the first place. 

 

 **Yorktown:** That’s so cute! 

 

 **squirrel friend:** I’m getting my ass kicked here!! 

 

 **glue:** And my Inteleon gets rid of his Cinderace. I win!! 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Sorry Dennis… 

 

 **squirrel friend:** Why is Elmer so good at this? 

 

 **glue:** I compete in Pokémon Tournaments. It’s really fun! 

 

 **squirrel friend:** You do?!! 

 

 **glue:** I do! I got four tournaments under my belt already. I sometimes play in weekly leagues too.  

 

 **spec sheet:** Wtf? Why haven’t you told us about this? 

 

 **glue:** I thought most of you guys might think it’s lame! That’s why I never really talk about it. Only Al knows about this, because you know, he’s my bf. 

 

 **Red Riot:** Isn’t my boyfriend fucking perfect? 😍 

 

 **spec sheet:** I’ve always wondered why me, Al, Sniper, Finch and Darcy could never ever beat you in Pokémon. Now we know why - you’re a competitive Pokémon trainer. 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** It explains so much! I never beat him too when we battle our pokémon! 

 

 **glue:** It’s how I got my strategy senses hehe… why my pranks tend to be well thought out. 

 

 **vandal:** Were you the one who switched my bar of soap for lard? We did work on an assignment for history class this week. 

 

 **glue:** **😉**  

 

 **vandal** : You ass… it was gross af!!! 

 

 **Ferrari:** From where I am rn, it’s hilarious tbh. 

 

 **smart gay:** How did you do that Elmer? 

 

 **vandal:** He probably did that when he used the bathroom. 

 

 **glue:** Quite a bit more effort though because I had to make sure my lard looked used and had a scent that made it smell like soap. 

 

 **crutch time:** Now, do you actually believe me when I didn’t do it, Jack? 

 

 **vandal:** I’m sorry okay…! 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** What’s your current team rn Elmer? 

 

 **glue:** (shiny) Inteleon, Barraskewda, Eiscue, Galarian Darmanitan, Appletun, Toxtricity. 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I can’t win against that… (T-T) 

 

 **Ferrari:** How come? 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** The fastest pokémon in my team as of rn are Dragapult and Cinderace. The thing is, a lot of Elm’s pokémon are faster and supereffective against mine. Now we know that Elmer is a veteran when it comes to battling pokémon, he no doubt has a strategy setup to counter my team. 

 

 **glue:** I gotta represent the trans community in competitive Pokémon tournaments, Hotshot! 😆 Also, 🛡 is better than 🗡. 

 

 **Darts:** As a shield owner, I can confirm. I’m so happy to own such a majestic shiny Galarian Rapidash! 

 

** Darts ** sent  ** LookatmymajesticGalarianRapidash.png **

 

 **glue:** I counter that with Macintosh, my apple pie shaped dragon! 

 

 **glue** sent **Appletunisbringingtheballbacktomeatcamp.mov**  

 

 **crutch time:** OH MY GOD, HE’S SO PERFECT AND SHAPED LIKE A FRIEND!!! 

 

 **crutch time:** @Hawkbae DO YOU HAVE A PLUSHIE OF THAT POKÉMON??? 

 

 **Hawkbae:** No but I can buy you one if you want! 

 

 **crutch time:** OMG YAY!!! 😃 Thanks Patrick! 

 

 **Hawkbae:** No problem Charlie ☺️. 

 

 **Myrelurk** : I hate to cut this Pokémon themed convo short but I’ve managed to find the dude who ruined Skittery’s car. 

 

 **Pastrami:** @skitty You might want to check this out. 

 

 **skitty:** Who did it, Myron? 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Remember Alex Evans? 

 

 **sale:** That asshat did that? 

 

 **mic:** Who’s Alex Evans??? 

 

 **skitty:** I used to have a crush on him since he was fairly good looking and we relate on talking about cars. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** It just went south fast when Alex found Skittery was gay. Alex has this insane belief that gays and cars don’t mix at all. He showcases toxic masculinity tbh. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** That’s kinda ironic for this Alex guy. If you think about it, fast cars attract more men than women. 

 

 **duckbill:** ^ I’m just quaking 🤣 🤣 🤣. I’m only realizing this now!!! 

 

 **skitty:** What made you realize that Alex did this Myron? That’s a really serious accusation since  the police are finding out on who sabotaged my car. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** It’s him because… 

 

 **Myrelurk** sent **AscreenshotofafamilarredsedanonInstagram.png**  

 

 **Myrelurk:** @Nick Wilde Recognize it? 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Red Dodge Charger Hellcat with black rims. It looks like the exact same one that smoked me and Kevin C. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Alex was probably the driver of that thing. Whoever vandalized Skittery’s Toyota was probably one of his goons. 

 

 **crutch time:** “Goons” lmao 😂. 

 

 **IKEA:** Should we tell this to Principal Medda first thing next week? 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Oh ho definitely. It’s gonna help big time.  

 

 **squirrel friend:** @skitty If you were to race that red car, do you think might be able to win with your Chaser? 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Oh yeah, while I was investigating on that car, I think Alex posted something on Insta saying that his car produces 850 HP. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** That’s nuts! 

 

 **skitty:** In a drag race, I will definitely lose but in a race that has an actual course? I think I’ll have the upper hand. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** What made you say that, Skoda? 

 

** skitty:  ** I’m not sure about his driving skills but power you cannot control isn’t worth anything. Actually, it’s worth even less than that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)
> 
> A belated Thanksgiving greetings from me, people!


	35. i choose you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferrari: Sarah wants to get rid of a twink? I am here for it! 
> 
> Dalmatian: You’re one too, Tony. Just with a bit more muscles and definitely more height. 
> 
> Ferrari: They don’t need to know about my own twinkiness 🤫. 
> 
> Times New Romance: Race, we literally know what your body looks like and your bf definitely knows how it feels. 
> 
> Ferrari: ^ This is why some people think twinks like you should be obliterated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 30 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - vandal  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - mic  
> Ike - IKEA  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> York - Yorktown  
> Hotshot - Flaming Shot  
> Barney Peanuts - squirrel friend  
> Oscar Delancey - Nick Wilde

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 11:10 a.m.**

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** @everyone Do you people think it’s hard being Finch? 

 

 **PUBG:** Yes, it’s hard to be him despite YouTube fame and fortune. What’s even more impressive is that he doesn’t let it get to his head. There are a ton of people out there who only use YouTube to stroke their egos. I think it’s a big reason why viewers like him - he’s playful but conscious and extremely smart about stuff. 

 

 **smols:** Imagine if Finch endorsed Sarah’s ticket. That’d be a huge boost! 

 

 **PUBG** : I actually ran some numbers on that and it showed at least a 40% boost from the school’s undecided voters if Finch were to do that. 

 

 **Yorktown:** That’s a big boost! 

 

 **PUBG:** Exactly, and remember, if Sarah goes on to win, your boyfriend wins as well. 

 

 **Yorktown:** Ohh, I now want to go ask Boss if he is willing to endorse Jacobs/Kim. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Maybe later York. Buttons is still helping Finch with interior leather choices 😃. 

 

 **smols** : How’s car shopping turning out for you guys at the Volvo dealership in Manhattan btw? 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** It’s surprisingly nice! They even have a cool café in here! In fact, Darcy, Crutchie and I are just relaxing and eating here while Bill and Buttons are helping out Finch choosing. On a different note, the staff here know Bill’s family. 

 

 **smols:** How come? 

 

 **Darts:** Hearst Solutions only buy Volvos as their company cars. The flagship NY headquarters of Hearst Solutions get their company Volvos from the flagship dealership here in Manhattan. Also, the dealership provides maintenance for Hearst Solutions’ Volvos. Those are the big reasons on why the staff know Bill. After all, he’s a Hearst. 

 

 **PUBG:** Doesn’t Bill prefer Porsches? 

 

 **Darts:** He does but Volvos are the favored cars of Hearst Solutions. According to my boyfriend, the company prefers Volvos due to the fact they are architectural-looking cars. 

 

 **crutch time:** I’m more surprised at the fact car buying can be this pleasant. The café food here is also very good (and fresh as JoJo said). 

 

 **vandal:** You are at a luxury dealership, Crutch. It’s bound to be nice. 

 

 **Darts:** That’s not the case with all luxury dealers tbh. My parents used to own a Cadillac sedan. It looked really cool and it wasn’t those Cadillacs a senior citizen would buy. Thing is, both my mom and dad didn’t like the fact the car had quite the problems at 50K miles but what really turned off my folks was the dismal customer support. After they managed to get rid of it, both of my parents went to other brands. My dad went to BMW and  my mom went to Lexus. We now own an LS and an Alpina B7 alongside my Merc GLS. 

 

 **vandal:** Why did they buy a Cadillac in the first place then? You Reids have cash to burn that’ll get you something so much nicer. 

 

 **Darts:** They wanted something different from what their friends had. Now, they understand why none of their friends bought one. It didn’t help that the interior of that Caddie felt cheap. So much for ‘American Luxury.’ 

 

 **Yorktown:**  The word ’cheap’ and the Reids isn’t what I call compatible. 

 

 **Darts:** Yeah, my family is extremely discerning of quality. If a luxury product does not have the sort of quality we expect, we’ll look for one that will. Quality is how we Reids built our fortune in the olden days after all. 

 

 **crutch time:** Hey Darce, can we get a couple more sandwiches and coffee? 

 

 **Darts:** Ofc. I’m still a bit hungry anyway. Want to repeat our order or get something different this time? 

 

 **crutch time:** Same pls. 

 

 **Darts:** Alright. I’ll be back in a few. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** How’s the taste testing going on there? Everything okay? 

 

 **goo:** Everything tasted really good! The cheese sauce was ridiculous. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Cheese sauce? For what? 

 

 **Yorktown:** For the katsu burger patty bowls that we have to sell! 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Each bowl will have brown rice, two pieces of katsu burger patties, mushrooms and a sauce of your choice. It’ll be served with sweet iced tea. All for $4.00. 

 

 **indicator:** I don’t know how York and Romeo made the sauces but people will probably have a hard time choosing! 

 

 **crutch time:** That sounds like a solid deal for a meal! What are the sauces? 

 

 **indicator:** This cheesy parmesan-mozzarella, a curry based one and this honey sesame sauce. You CANNOT go wrong with any of those three. 

 

 **Purrr:** York’s older brother really came through for us… and I actually ate two bowls of the stuff. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** It’s that good then! You’re a light eater so you eating that much says a lot! 

 

 **Yorktown** : The recipe of Kuya Reynold’s friend really shined! I owe my older bro and his friend a lot. 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** My belly feels heavy and boy, it is such a nice feeling. 

 

 **talented boy:** The witch from Hansel and Gretel now wants to know your location. 

 

 **kennel:** What does human flesh taste like? 

 

 **PUBG:** I think someone on the production team of Hannibal said that people taste like pork. 

 

 **kennel:** What type of pork? 

 

 **PUBG:** Idk but definitely not bacon or ham. 

 

 **glue:** @Dalmatian Thanks for making the salad. I really liked it! 

 

 **spec sheet:** Elm’s right. It’s nice to have a bit of lightness to what we just ate. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** I agree! The greens is a nice change of pace from the oily stuff. 

 

 **smart gay:** It’s really refreshing to have greens balance out the tasty fried food York and Romeo made. 

 

 **Dalmatian** : I’m glad you guys liked it. If some of you want more, there’s still some servings left in the fridge. 

 

 **glue:** I’ll have them! Mind if I finish it? 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Be my guest. Just wash the salad’s Tupperware once your done. 

 

 **glue:** Okie-dokie!!! 

 

 **goo:** Hey Spot, what’d you think of Romeo and York’s katsu burger bowl thing? 

 

 **Dalmatian:** It’s real good. If this was in Brooklyn rn, people would line up and overpay for it. They can make money out of it. Racer even said he’s willing to give up some of his vape money if the food at school was that good. 

 

 **Yorktown:** ^ I’m screenshotting what Spot said so my older bro’s friend will know how good his recipe was. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** I enjoyed what I ate too. There will be no doubt now how people will react to it. We’re onto a winner here, people! 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** What do you guys think Quincy Jones will sell next week? 

 

 **smart lesbian:** We still have no idea but at least we know our own offering will be formidable. 

 

 **crutch time:** I also noticed something Sarah… 

 

 **smart lesbian:** What is it? 

 

 **crutch time:** Why are you guys not giving out any campaign buttons? 

 

 **smart gay:** Sarah finds them pointless and plain wasteful. It makes sense since she is not exactly going to be the student body president forever.  

 

 **crutch time:** Ah, I get it but it’d be really cool if you gave out something. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** I’ll talk it over with my team one of these days… but, at least for now, no buttons. 

 

 **vandal:** It’s sounds like your banning JoJo’s bf 😂. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Sarah wants to get rid of a twink? I am here for it! 

 

 **Dalmatian:** You’re one too, Tony. Just with a bit more muscles and definitely more height. 

 

 **Ferrari:**  They don’t need to know about my own twinkiness 🤫. 

 

 **Times New Romance:**  Race, we literally know what your body looks like and your bf definitely knows how it feels. 

 

 **Ferrari:** ^ This is why some people think twinks like you should be obliterated. 

 

 **talented boy:** I’m sure Specs already does that to Romeo whenever they fuck. 

 

 **smols:** Tommy Boy, please no… we just ate here! 

 

 **Ferrari:** Romeo and Specs are so red rn, I can’t even lmfao!!! 😂 😂 😂 

 

 **vandal:** I wonder why they’re like that though. It’s not like we don’t know Specs fucks Romeo. 

 

 **smart gay:** Just because we know they do it Jackie doesn’t mean we have to discuss their bedroom activities openly. 

 

 **Red Riot:** @glue Want to hit the gym today at my building? 

 

 **glue:** Can we just be lazy at your place? I’m sort of digging on just being a lazy blob. The baby fat removing workouts can wait. 

 

 **Red Riot:** Alright. I take it you want to play some video games? 

 

 **glue:** When we get to your place, let’s nap first then we can play whatever you want 😊. 

 

 **Red Riot:** Really? 

 

 **glue:** Yeah, I just want to do nothing today and be a lazy bum. 

 

 **Red Riot:** Can we play some Splatoon? 

 

 **glue:** I told you, we can play whatever you want 😚. Just let me finish Spot’s salad first hehe. 

 

 **smart gay:** I think it’s nice that you’re adopting ways on how to keep your body healthy, Elmer. 

 

 **glue:** I couldn’t do it without Albie, mom! 

 

 **smart gay:** Jack and, especially, Race can learn a thing or two from you. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** ^ I think my brother’s pointing out the fact Race’s food was overflowing with the cheese sauce York and Romeo made. 

 

** Ferrari:  ** It’s so good! Plus the color of it kinda reminds me of my hair!

 

 **Dalmatian:** That’s it, I’m going to force feed you the salad I made. @glue Don’t finish the salad. 

 

 **glue:** Aww, okay 😞. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** @goo@spec sheet You two will pin down Anthony. 

 

 **Ferrari:** You guys don’t have to listen Spot 😅. 

 

 **spec sheet:** Sorry Race but I don’t want to get beat up by Spot. 

 

 **goo:** Me either dude. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Eep!!! 

 

 **Dalmatian:** @Purrr You block the front door. @PUBG You block the back. I’ll block the stairs. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Sean!!! 😭😭😭 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Don’t bother running out Tony. This is for your own good. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** @goo@spec sheet Go find my bf and make him sit down at their dinning table. 

 

 **Ferrari:**  This is so unfair!!! 

 

 **Dalmatian:** I’m going for greater good goals here Anthony. Besides, I want my loving bf to live longer. 

 

 **Yorktown:** Aww!!! **🥰**  

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 5:26 p.m.**

 

 **duckbill:** Darcy buying a boatload of Pokémon plushies is so adorable. 

 

 **smols:** What’s the best part? 

 

 **duckbill:** The way he waddles… 

 

 **duckbill** sent  **LookatmyboyfriendholdallthosePokémonplushies.mov**  

 

 **mic:** That’s a lot of plushies… 

 

 **IKEA:** Why’s Darcy buying that much? 

 

 **duckbill:** Most are for his game room while one or two Pokémon plushies will stay in his bed. It’s a good thing he has an SUV. 

 

 **smols:** You’re not getting anything for yourself there? 

 

 **duckbill:** I didn’t exactly know what to get since I don’t know which Pokémon is which. However, Darcy showed me some pics of Alolan Marowak and Alolan Sandshrew. Now I have a basket that has a plush of each of those Pokémon. I got this Alolan Marowak baseball cap too. 

 

 **talented boy:** Isn’t that going to clash with your style? 

 

 **kennel:** Yeah, you’re like a minimalist rich type of person. 

 

 **duckbill:** I wouldn’t get the plushies if I didn’t like them in the first place. Besides, both their colors can make them blend in my bedroom. 

 

 **vandal:** Did Finch get anything for Crutch? 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Your half-brother got three plushies. 

 

 **vandal:** Wait… that’s too many… 

 

 **Hawkbae:** For you but not for Charlie. My bf deserves them UwU.   

 

 **Hawkbae** sent  **ThisarethethreeplushiesthatCrutchiegot.png**  

 

 **Hawkbae:** From left to right; Minccino, Piplup and Wooloo. 

 

 **spec sheet:** I checked Bulbapedia and all those are Pokémon that are literally known to be soft or fluffy. Considering your Crutchie’s hair, they all stack up nicely with him! 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Holy crap, I’m only noticing that now… floofy Pokémon for a floofy-haired gay. 

 

 **PUBG:** Got anything for yourself Finch? 

 

 **Hawkbae:** I got myself a Corviknight plush and a Decidueye one. 

 

 **spec sheet:** You’re a bird in a human suit after all. It checks out on why you got bird Pokémon plushies. 

 

 **crutch time:** I can’t wait to hug all of my new, soft friends!  

 

 **talented boy:** How’s Finch’s new Volvo btw? 

 

 **crutch time:** Oh, uh about that… 

 

 **Hawkbae:** I actually didn’t get that Volvo station wagon. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** Huh, why? I thought you were settled on getting that car already. 

 

 **crutch time:** While they were choosing some accessories for it, a bus literally crashed right through the dealership. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** The bus was empty since it just got out of service but still, it hit like four Volvos - one of which is the one Finch was supposed to get.  

 

 **Dalmatian:** Tf… 

 

 **smart gay:** @Hawkbae Sorry about that. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Nah, it’s fine. It’s a good thing that no one got hurt… except for the guy who drove the bus. From what happened, I really doubt he’s keeping his job. 

 

 **Purrr:** What caused the accident? 

 

 **duckbill:** Human error probably. From what I saw, his tires looked fine and there’s no hill in the area so brakes aren’t the culprit either. He also told the police that he  _thought_ he was on the brake pedal. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** It happened so fast!!! 

 

 **Myrelurk:** ^ That’s ironic because most of the MTA’s bus services are slow as hell. 

 

 **Ferrari:** What car did Finch go for then…? 

 

 **Hawkbae:** We ended up going to the Lexus  dealership in Long Island City. It’s the same dealership where Darcy's mom got her car. 

 

 **duckbill:** And he’s now a driver of a this… 

 

 **duckbill** sent  **LookatFinch’snewLexussedan.png**  

 

 **duckbill:** That’s an atomic silver Lexus ES with almost all of the bells and whistles. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Almost? 

 

 **duckbill:** It doesn’t have the heads-up display. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Still! The top-tier stereo you can get in it is so awesome!!! 

 

 **vandal:** It better be. It’s a damn Lexus after all 😂. 

 

 **crutch time:** As for me, I love the fact me and Patrick can now go anywhere in a Lexus! It’s a great car and the panoramic sunroof is so cool! 

 

 **Hawkbae:** I kinda wish I got the Volvo station wagon though. I liked the styling of it better, it was more my style and a lot less shouty when compared to the Lexus. It also had a lot more cargo room too. 

 

 **vandal:** Why’d you decided to go for the Lexus then if you wanted the wagon? 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Well, the specifications of the Volvo wagon had everything I wanted. In the test drive wagon we drove around in, the Volvo was quiet and comfy but because of the bus accident that happened, I suddenly had to go look elsewhere. The car I wanted and was ready to get became useless before it even got out of the dealer. It’s a good thing I didn’t sign any papers yet. 

 

 **smart gay:** Can’t you just order for that car with the exact specifications and wait? 

 

 **Hawkbae:** It’ll take weeks because they have to get that specific car from one of their factories. I got the Lexus because it does 90% of the things the Volvo does. 

 

 **smart gay:** Which is? 

 

 **Hawkbae:** It has space to swallow my recording gear and JoJo can comfortably seat behind me, meaning tall people can properly get in the back with no complaints. It’s also really comfy to drive in and has a quality interior. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Why’s it missing that 10%? 

 

 **Hawkbae:** It’s not as clean looking as the Volvo, it’s not a station wagon and I prefer Volvo’s user interface on the infotainment system. Other than  those, I really can’t find any more faults with it in my use case. It helps that the price of the Lexus was lower - then again, Bill said that wagons are priced higher when compared to sedans.  

 

 **vandal:** It’s kinda hilarious how you people used JoJo like a yardstick to measure backseat space in your new car 😆. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I don’t mind! Besides, I get to sit and feel the interiors of really nice cars! 

 

 **Buttons Up:** The leathers in these sort of cars are great too. It’s the quality semi-aniline stuff. Super soft and very nice to touch. 

 

 **indicator:** What does the interior of Finch’s car look like?  

 

 **Hawkbae** sent  **Lookatthatnicelookingqualityinterior.png**  

 

 **Hawkbae:** It’s a very executive black color with bamboo wood accents. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Bamboo? 

 

 **duckbill:** Lexus is Toyota’s luxury division. As even non-car people know, Toyota is Japanese. Bamboo is a material that’s prevalent in Japan. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** I’m surprised that you didn’t go for a Tesla, Finch. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** I know some YouTuber friends who have them. They say it’s a blast to drive but the interior isn’t up to snuff. That pretty much ruled Tesla out. Remember, when you own a vehicle, you’ll be spending most of your time inside of it. Having a quality interior isn’t something you can have with a software update. 

 

 **duckbill:**  Ah… the American automakers. Their interiors are always hit or miss. 

 

 **Darts:** @Buttons Up@JoJo’s Circus I got each of you a Pokémon plush. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Really? 

 

 **Darts:** Yeah! I got you a Scorbunny while I got JoJo a Treecko! 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Idk what those look like but I think I’ll be pleasantly surprised. 

 

 **PUBG:** You will be, trust me. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** @squirrel friend I just got out of work. Meet me at my place? 

 

 **squirrel friend:** I’ll get there as soon as I can! 

 

 **Ferrari: (** **͡** **°** **͜ʖ** **͡** **°)**  

 

 **Nick Wilde:** No. 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 7:33 p.m.**

 

 **smols:** @everyone HOTSHOT’S BLEW UP ON TWITTER ASFDGHJKLSJJDJA. DID YOU GUYS SEE IT?!! 

 

 **indicator:** UM, YES!!! 

 

 **Myrelurk:** 10K RTs and 20K likes is fucking huge… 

 

 **Myrelurk:** But how did it explode like that??? 

 

 **PUBG:** Finch obviously. It was picking up steam but after Finch RT’d it with his own caption, that tweet just took off. Then again, it was one of the most Asian yet gay tweets I’ve ever seen. It was also ultra cute af. 

 

 **sale:** I don’t think anyone out there has done what Hotshot did. It was really unique! 

 

 **smart gay:** Did what exactly? 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Hotshot made a slick af PowerPoint presentation on why he would make a great bf for my younger cousin. I know. I was right there. 

 

 **spec sheet:** I was so blown away on convincing he was to me, Ro and his parents, a.k.a., York’s relatives. 

 

 **smart gay:** He really pushed through with that? 

 

 **spec sheet:** He did!  

 

 **vandal:** I’m just seeing the tweet now and I am just screaming at it. Like holy fuck, the effort he put into it is amazing. 

 

 **vandal** sent **ScreenshotofHotshot’sviraltweet.png**  

 

 **sale:** “I wanted to prove to them that I can be a great bf to @BagongYorkDR so I decided to make a MS PowerPoint for them. It WORKED SO WELL!” 😂 

 

 **smart gay:** That is adorable but what was the facial reaction the Del Rosarios gave during the presentation? 

 

 **spec sheet:** They were amused yet impressed. Btw, Hotshot’s PowerPoint happened right after dinner. I helped set it up. 

 

 **Yorktown:** My friends in the Philippines are now seeing the tweet too. They’re also freaking out. 

 

 **goo:** Is it because of Hotshot’s PowerPoint? 

 

 **Yorktown:** It’s more of “PUTA, ANG GWAPO NAMAN NG BOYFRIEND MO!!! LEGAL PA!!!”, Kuya Mush 😃. 

 

 **vandal:** Translation please… 

 

 **spec sheet:** If I’m not mistaken, York’s friends said “Bitch, your boyfriend’s handsome!!! He’s also legal!!!” 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Aye, my bf managed to  translate it correctly!!! 

 

 **spec sheet:** I learn only Tagalog from the best 😚. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** **🥰**  

 

 **Ferrari:** What does ’legal’ mean? 

 

 **Times New Romance:** In Filipino parlance, the word ‘legal’ means that the parentals (or in my younger cousin’s case, his relatives) know and approve of the relationship you have with your s.o. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Basically, you got their blessing. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Correct! 

 

 **PUBG:** Hotshot now has a 90% approval rating. 

 

 **smols:** And 5 fan accounts on Instagram. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** I can feel both of your grins from where I’m typing rn 😆. 

 

 **Purrr:** I love the song of my gf winning. 

 

 **Ferrari:** 5 fan accounts? Not 69 fan accounts? 

 

 **sale:** Do you think Hotshot can get all the way to 420? 

 

 **Dalmatian:** No. 

 

 **Ferrari:** You’re such a downer Spotty 😩. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** No dick for you then. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Wait… no! Sean!! I promise I’ll be a good boy!!! 

 

 **sale:** Looks like Kenny isn’t the only one has a good boy kink. 

 

 **talented boy:** Stfu Price. 

 

 **smols:** We were here to celebrate Hotshot’s tweet but it somehow went into homosexual kinks. Why are we like this? 

 

 **PUBG:** Babe, there are only four girls in this entire group chat (you, me, Kath and Sarah), While we girls are goals, most of the guys in here aren’t - in fact, a big chunk of them are disasters. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** ^ I saw zero lies in that statement. 

 

 **smart gay:** I’ll never know why Les looks up to a lot of you here. Sniper said a lot of facts there. 

 

 **vandal:** Because your younger bro would want to grow up happy like us! Notice that the group disasters are genuinely happy all the time? 

 

 **smart gay:** Jackie, you can be genuinely happy all the time without being a disaster e.g; the four girls here. 

 

 **spec sheet:** Oof, mom got you there dad 🤣. 

 

 **vandal:** I really need to think these arguments through… 

 

 **Pastrami:** So while I’m waiting for Skits to pick me up for our regular drives, I’ve been wanting to announce something. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** What is it? 

 

 **Pastrami:** His car is as good as brand new! He’s going to bring it home today. 

 

 **Purrr:** That’s great news!  

 

 **duckbill:** The return of the Archangel… 

 

 **kennel:** Archangel? 

 

 **duckbill:** Skittery’s Toyota Chaser is known as the Archangel in the northeastern U.S. Me and Victor are out here in Queens talking with some tuners at a cars and coffee event. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Why call it the Archangel? 

 

 **duckbill:** Like your bf’s skin color, it’s white. It also helps that he has the skills and the power to keep up or outrun Ghost Works’ 21st century version of the S30 Devil Z. It’s also way easier to use since Skittery set it up to be easy to live with compared to most tuned JDM cars. 

 

 **duckbill:** Besides, you can’t catch devils without angels. 

 

 **goo:** Okay, Skittery should make that phrase his car’s tagline. Sounds badass. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Thing is, you guys won’t be seeing his Toyota near school. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Is Skittery still scared? We can protect him if he wants. 

 

 **Pastrami:** It’s not that Jo, don’t worry! He just needs to live with one of his co-worker’s car for a week or two. He’ll drive his own car from time to time in the meanwhile. 

 

 **indicator:** Any idea what car he’s driving and why he’s doing it? 

 

 **Pastrami:** They’re just gonna do tuning settings with it. However, I don’t know the car he’s going to be living with for work. 

 

 **goo:** I too would love to get paid by just driving a cool, fast car. 

 

 **indicator:** Babe, I love you but you definitely do not have the skills to drive a fast car. 

 

 **spec sheet:** You don’t even have a license too. 

 

 **goo:** I can dream… 

 

 **Pastrami:** Besides, my bf doesn’t drive race and fast just for show. This is his passion. 

 

 **indicator:** I really thought that Ghost Works’ way of supporting Skittery was really sweet. Their IG post almost made me cry. 

 

 **Ferrari:** What Instagram post? 

 

 **Pastrami:** They put up a post of what happened to Skits’ Toyota. It was written in both Japanese and English. That entire post was written by Ms. Chiyoda, the owner of Ghost Works. In the post, she explained why she recruited Skits and risks she knew on hiring a gay guy like him. The post also had photos of the Toyota when it was still in its original factory form, when it was completely modified and when it was on the tow truck after it got vandalized. It even showed a photo of him working on his car and how he looked so out of it at Ghost Works’ lounge on the day the Chaser was sabotaged. It was actually done a couple of days after the incident. 

 

 **Pastrami** sent a link:  **Ghost Works’ Instagram statement to Skittery’s hate crime**  

 

 **Pastrami:** ^ That’s the link to their English post. They made a Japanese one too. 

 

 **Darts:** I read that actually. Bill sent me a link to when he saw it just today. I love the fact that his own boss and workplace stood behind him. It’s nice to know that they got Skittery’s back in this and actually value him as a person and what he brings to their table a lot. 

 

 **duckbill:** “Even if other enthusiasts will see him very differently due to his attraction to the same sex, I will continue to think and look at Laurin as a humble, skillful and bright young man who has so much to learn within the world of tuning. With that said, I still have a lot to learn as well. This is because I genuinely consider myself as a tuner - relentless in the path of pursuing more speed. It is said that the best tuners - just like craftsmen - are always students; there's no such thing as perfection but a path to it through learning and reaching for it. As one, I am seeking to learn from Laurin as well.” 

 

 **duckbill:** ^ My favorite line in the IG statement. 

 

 **smart gay:** Beyond bodywork, what else can he work on a car, Henry? 

 

 **Pastrami:** He can now work on suspension systems and rebuild engines - well, at least specific ones. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** He knows how to reassemble an entire engine? Wtf? 

 

 **Pastrami:** When I went over to Williamsburg for a date, I actually caught up on him still working with the Japanese guy who owned that crazy fast red sports car during the charity event. 

 

 **duckbill:** You’re talking about Hizashi Kazuhito’s R33 Skyline GT-R. Skittery probably helped him with his RB engine. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Yeah, he told that they want Skits to have experiences working on a RB, SR20, L-Type, VQ, VR and VG. They told me they’re all engine models. 

 

 **duckbill:** No surprises there since Ghost Works specializes in tuning Nissan models. All of those engines that you mentioned are Nissan engines. 

 

 **smart gay:** How did they modify Skittery’s car if it’s a Toyota? Nissan are different from Toyotas, right? 

 

 **duckbill:** True but Ghost Works probably has a Toyota specialist in their team. Skittery wouldn’t be able to work on his own 1JZ-GTE engine if a single guy didn’t know about Toyotas. Skittery did go around in a loaner Toyota Aristo after all before he got his Chaser. It also looks like Ghost Works has a Mazda Rotary specialist since one of the employees own an RX-7 Spirit R and a Porsche specialist too since Victor Tirona’s getting his own 911 modified there. 

 

 **Purrr:** Do Ghost Works people fix typical cars? 

 

 **Pastrami:** Believe it or not, they actually do but a lot of people don’t go near them. 

 

 **Purrr:** How come? 

 

 **Pastrami:** Skits says that people find the garage intimidating thanks to the type of cars they work on. Skittery knows that the machines he gets to work with are exotic metal to most Americans. 

 

 **goo:**  It’d be cool if they can work on Mustangs. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Skits said that most Mustang owners prefer to work on their own cars themselves. He also says that it doesn’t help Ghost Works tends to favor modifications with high grip and a sense of balance when Americans will want even more horsepower. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** I bet Racer’s vape kit that those who have high horsepower cars but not the same set of skills Skittery has will probably be in a wreck. 

 

 **duckbill:** You should go to a cars and coffee so you can see that one owner trying to show off. It is so hilariously bad if they crash their ride. 

 

 **spec sheet:** V-TEC kicks in yo! 

 

 **duckbill:** Specs no… 

 

 **skitty:** @Pastrami I found another route omw to your place. Will be there in 2 mins.  

 

 **Pastrami:** That’s my cue! I’m gonna head out the front door now! 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Have fun you two! 

 

 **vandal:** But not too much fun!! 

 

 **Pastrami:** Don’tmake me come over there and deck you, captain. 

 

 **vandal:** Damn, okay! Sheesh!! You’re awfully protective of your bf.  

 

 **Pastrami:** Dude, he experienced a hate crime a few days ago. If you think I’m protective of Skits then, I’m even more so now. 

 

 **goo:** No wonder you seem amped up to throw hands lately. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Seem is underselling it Mush. 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[GoodBelly Juice Squad]**

**Saturday, 8:10 p.m.**

 

 **glue:** What do you guys do when you normally can’t your body but you’re too lazy to get out of bed? 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Play with my phone until I get a bit of energy to get up. Why are you asking? 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Wait… 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Did you and Albert…? 

 

 **glue:** Hehe… 

 

 **indicator:** Oh my god. 

 

 **Ferrari:** I can see Elmer finally got Big Red’s D. 

 

 **smart gay:**  Race… 

 

 **Ferrari:** What? We’re all bottoms here, or at the very least, tend to bottom much, much more. 

 

 **Ferrari:** So Elmer! How was Albert? 

 

 **smart gay:** Ugh. 

 

 **glue:** My big redheaded boyfriend was so sexy. Before we became boyfriends, I do hear around school how amazing Albert is in bed. I’ll admit, I used to be jealous of them. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** How come? 

 

 **glue:** They at least had an intimate moment with him. I really thought I’d never have that with him in a million years. I am more than happy to be in the wrong about that. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Even better, Al’s now your bf and treats you like a damn king. 

 

 **glue:** My own Albert DaSilva in shining armor 🥰 . 

 

 **Times New Romance:** How was Al’s Joy-Con, Elm? 😉 

 

 **glue:** He packed a big one and while it did tire me out, it brought me lots and lots of joy using it. 

 

 **indicator:** HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 🤣🤣🤣 

 

 **Times New Romance:** LMFAO!!! 🤣🤣🤣 

 

 **glue:** But no kidding, Al’s quite aggressive and he knows how to use it. I never knew I could be that loud or how much I would love aggressive Albert. 

 

 **Ferrari:**  We are bottoms here after all; we love a man who can take charge. 

 

 **crutch time:** Didn’t you say that Albert has a high sex drive? 

 

 **glue:** He does and it really showed. We had to go for two rounds because after the first, Albie was still very much horny and his dick was still hard as a rock.  

 

 **Times New Romance:** It sounds like he blew your back out. 

 

 **glue:** I’m surprised that I managed to keep up with him, even if it’s just barely. 

 

 **glue:** I feel so lucky that I get to be his bf. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Yeah, not everyone gets a fun and hot redhead to be their bf. 

 

 **crutch time:** So even if Elm and Al didn’t go to the gym today, they still had an intense workout session. 

 

 **glue:** I burned a lot of energy, I can tell you that. 

 

 **Darts:** How did Al take in your body btw? You are a trans gay after all. 

 

 **glue:** I got self-conscious about that when we took off our tops. Like okay, I’ve been getting more confident about my body because of all the workouts I’ve done with Al and me slowly trying to improve my eating habits but I lost a ton of self-esteem when I saw Albert up close with nothing on. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Why? 

 

 **glue:** He’s hard muscles; incredible abs, the strong arms. He’s tall too. It kinda made me wonder why did I deserve a guy who has this body of a god. 

 

 **smart gay:** Well, you two do share the same interests. The most prominent example being video games. Besides, weren’t you two good friends already before you transitioned into a boy? You two have good connection already. Albert sees a connection in you, not gender. 

 

 **glue:** That sounds sappy as hell, mom 😆. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Cliché af but it is true. Al wouldn’t have fucked you hard if you two didn’t have that connection. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Did he say anything about your body? 

 

 **glue:** Nothing but he did lick his lips because of his drooling. 

 

 **Ferrari:** That definitely means you’re insanely hot in Al’s eyes. 

 

 **Darts:** Really? 

 

 **Ferrari:** You should see Al whenever Elm’s in a pair of skinny jeans. You can definitely see and feel all of his hormones radiating out of him. 

 

 **glue:** Even if we did it twice, he definitely let out a lot of… you know… 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Was it hot at least? 

 

 **glue:** Magma hot. 

 

 **Darts:** Ohh, I’m starting to need Bill in my bed real bad now. 

 

 **smart gay:** How did you know Albert’s essence was ‘magma hot?’ 

 

 **crutch time: ‘** Essence’ oml… 

 

 **glue:** We, uh… only used lube. No Durex was used. 

 

 **smart gay:** Elmer Kasperzak!!! 

 

 **glue:** I’m sorry mom! But we were in the heat of the moment and it felt so, so good!! 

 

 **smart gay:** Elmer, Albert could literally knock you up. I know you didn’t have a hysterectomy. 

 

 **crutch time:** Hold up, Albert can knock Elmer up even if he’s a guy now?!! 

 

 **smart gay:** Yes because he still has his eggs and womb in him. 

 

 **glue:** Thing is, they’re dormant. Albert can’t do that to me because I’m less fertile thanks to the hormones I take. If I want to be fertile again, I’ll need to stop taking my hormones so my period can kick in but that could take some time. Even then, no guarantee that I could be fertile again. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** So to recap, you can get Al’s batter in your oven but there will be no bun baking, right? 

 

 **glue:** Exactly! My oven is def not working.  

 

 **smart gay:** Why didn’t you have a hysterectomy when you transitioned? You did go through top surgery to remove your old breasts. 

 

 **glue:** It’s too pricy. On top of that, I do want to have kids of my own someday. A hysterectomy basically negates that. 

 

 **Darts:** This conversation has been enlightening. Very enlightening. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** I agree. 

 

 **indicator:** Is there any trans guy out there who got pregnant? 

 

 **glue:** There is actually! Watch the documentary Seahorse. It’s about this trans British man who gave birth to a boy. It’s how I learned that trans men can get pregnant. 

 

 **smart gay:** Looks like me and Sarah will have a new documentary to watch. 

 

 **Darts:** Btw, where’s Kenny? 

 

 **indicator:** He and Tommy Boy are probably making puppies together as we speak. 

 

 **kennel:** Actually, I’m comforting Tommy Boy rn. 

 

 **glue:** Why are you comforting your bf? 

 

 **kennel:** Tommy had this idea of inviting Oscar and Barney along on our date. I agreed since I thought some company would be nice. Tommy suggested that we go to Oscar’s place since it was the nearest one from where we were. 

 

 **kennel:** When we got to the entrance of Oscar’s basement apartment, we knocked and knocked on the door. After waiting at the door for a super long time, Tommy decided to come in. That was one of the worst decisions he’s ever made. 

 

 **Darts:** Tommy Boy making bad choices? That’s unusual. 

 

 **kennel:** That’s because we walked into Barney and Oscar doing the lotus on the couch. While Oscar saw us, Barney didn’t it since he had his head on Oscar’s shoulder. 

 

 **indicator:** I’m more surprised you and Tommy Boy are still alive rn. 

 

 **crutch time:** Yeah, Oscar could’ve killed you both walking on him fucking his boyfriend like that. 

 

 **kennel:** Well, he was too busy making Barney cry. And whoa, Barney has a real filthy mouth on him. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Since Barney didn’t see you two, how did Oscar react? 

 

 **kennel:** He snarled at me and Tommy! He then held Barney closer, as if we were there to steal his bf away from him! 

 

 **smart gay:** You can’t blame Oscar. He didn’t know you two were coming nor was he in the right state of mind. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Yeah, Oscar was probably more than happy in peacefully pounding his bf. Both you and Tommy Boy almost ruined that. 

 

** kennel:  ** After another aggressive snarl from Oscar, I got Tommy’s wrist so both of us can quietly leave. Good thing Mr. Klopperman got his basement apartment soundproofed before Kath requested for him to let Oscar live there.. 

 

** Buttons Up:  ** Think your bf was enjoying the show?

 

 **kennel:** Nah, he just couldn’t move since he was too shocked. Now, we’re just trying to at least not think about it at Jacobi’s rn. 

 

 **Darts:** Can we please talk anything other than sex rn? I’m really close to calling Bill over. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Why fight the urge if you can get dicked down by him? 

 

 **Darts:** Don’t get me wrong, I love spending time with Bill but it’s also healthy to have time on our own too. 

 

 **crutch time:** Just call him Darcy. I’m sure Bill won’t mind. 

 

 **Darts:** No! 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Just play a video game? 

 

 **Darts:** There are hot guys in the video games I have 😞. 

 

 **glue:** Watch a comedy on your phone or something. It’ll probably get you off your libido. 

 

 **Darts:** Oh you’re right! Watch should I watch? 

 

 **indicator:** The first Pitch Perfect movie.  

 

 **Ferrari:** Yaasss!!! 

 

** Times New Romance:  ** Oh, I’m gonna go watch that too! It’s been so long! Maybe me and York can go watch it.

 

 **smart gay:** How about a documentary instead? 

 

 **Darts:** Nah! Pitch Perfect is a good suggestion! I’ll fire up the TV in my room now! 

 

 **smart gay:** Oh well, at least I tried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	36. extraordinary GT-R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalmatian: Basically, you’ll give them a get out of jail/juvy card if you only lose. 
> 
> skitty: That’s right. 
> 
> Dalmatian: Why do you want to do that? That’s a risk because there’s a chance that they could get away with what they’ve done to you clean. 
> 
> skitty: I know but driving around in Hisashi’s R yesterday for work made me realize something. 
> 
> Dalmatian: Which is? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 30 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - vandal  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - mic  
> Ike - IKEA  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy  
> York - Yorktown  
> Hotshot - Flaming Shot  
> Barney Peanuts - squirrel friend  
> Oscar Delancey - Nick Wilde

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Monday, 5:26 p.m.**

 

 **duckbill:** @everyone I am more than willing to throw a party for all of us at my place now that Skittery’s attacker(s) got busted. 

 

 **sale:** Really?!! 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Yeah. I’ve contacted some people at our old school. They said a police car waited for Alex Evans and Chad Smith right at the school’s main entrance. When the police saw them, they were handcuffed and placed in the backseat of the squad car. Here’s the video from one of my contacts. 

 

 **Myrelurk** sent  **Assholesbeingputinthebackofapolicecar.mov**  

 

 **vandal:** I would’ve loved to be there with a big ass loudspeaker just so I can say “get fucked!” 

 

 **smart gay:** Normally, I would condone such an act Jackie, but in this case, I’ll let it slide. 

 

 **spec sheet:** Chad Smith is such a white boy name. 

 

 **smart gay:** However, what does this mean for Skittery? 

 

 **Darts:** @skitty You may want to brace yourself because there’ll be no doubt that you’re going to get involved. Don’t worry though, I can send my lawyer to your home on the moment you’ll need legal aid. 

 

 **skitty:** What happens next? 

 

 **Darts:** Both you and your family can file charges against them. The police likely have evidence of them committing the crime on your Toyota. 

 

 **skitty:** The charges can be pressed if I decide to, correct? That I can drop them to if I want? 

 

 **Darts:** That’s right. Why are you asking? 

 

 **skitty:** I’ve been thinking of dropping it against Alex and Chad. 

 

 **goo** : WHAT?!! 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** C’mon Skoda, don’t be stupid. Just send those asshats away. It’ll be easier that way for you and people like us. 

 

 **skitty:** I’m aware Oscar but I’ve been thinking of something… 

 

 **skitty:** I’ll only drop the charges if, and only if, Alex Evans can only win in a race against me.  

 

 **Dalmatian:** Basically, you’ll give them a get out of jail/juvy card if you only lose. 

 

 **skitty:** That’s right. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Why do you want to do that? That’s a risk because there’s a chance that they could get away with what they’ve done to you clean. 

 

 **skitty:** I know but driving around in Hisashi’s R yesterday for work made me realize something. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Which is? 

 

 **skitty:** I’ve been always waiting for a gay role model in car culture. It’s always been like that. Lately, I’ve learned that no one will be one for me - no matter how long I wait. The only thing that I know is that everything is up to me and me alone to do that. Other people can’t teach me anything on how to be one so I have to go find a way on my own. 

 

 **skitty:**  If Alex says that a fag like me is ruining car culture, I have to prove him how he’s in the wrong. And what better way to prove that than with a race with our own machines? 

 

 **duckbill:** If you two were to race, where do you want to hold it? 

 

 **skitty:** America’s Nürburgring: Union Circuit in Connecticut. 

 

 **duckbill:** You have balls Skittery. We both know how challenging that track is. Then again, you’re the one who got the quickest time attack record on the Valentine’s Day charity event. 

 

 **skitty:** According to Hisashi, the requirements to successfully conquer that racetrack is high power, precise handling, balance and the skill level to go along with it. All those requirements are applicable in Germany’s Nürburgring too. 

 

 **Ferrari:** That should be walk in the park for you then! You’re a crazy good driver! 

 

 **skitty:** Idk about that Race, you never know that one person who will be a bit better than you. I’m not sure if Alex is a better driver than me but I will have to keep on sharpening my driving if I want to get ahead of the pack. 

 

 **goo:** How are you gonna do that? 

 

 **skitty:** I think I’ve sorted started. I was in Union Circuit last week. 

 

 **Pastrami:** No wonder you looked tired on our date! You drove to and from Connecticut over the weekend? 

 

 **skitty:** Yeah, once I picked up my car at Ghost Works in Brooklyn, we formed a convoy going to Union Circuit. It’s a good thing that they got my Chaser repainted. I don’t think I’m going to enjoy riding in Natsumi’s modified Spirit R. The suspension in it is quite stiff. Besides, I was on my feet during a good chunk of the day since I was helping in tuning Hisashi’s R33.   

 

 **Ferrari:** What’s a Spirit R??? 

 

 **skitty:** It’s the name of the FD RX-7 that one of my co-workers have. It’s a super rare model of the venerable FD Mazda RX-7. 

 

 **spec sheet:** Can you show us a pic of it? 

 

 **skitty:** Um, sure! 

 

** skitty  ** sent  ** Myco-worker‘smodifedtitaniumgreyFDRX-7SpiritR.png **

 

 **spec sheet:** That’s a good looking sports car. I wonder if Henry thought of you when he saw it.  

 

 **skitty:**  What? I don’t get it.  

 

 **Pastrami:** Me either. 

 

 **spec sheet:** Oh, you’ll two will get it hehe 😉. 

 

 **spec sheet:** Anyway, do you think racing is the right call to prove something to that Alex Evans guy, Skittery? 

 

 **skitty:** There’s only one way to find out but I’m not going to hold back at all if he accepts what I’m proposing. 

 

 **Pastrami:** I support you baby 😚. Just keep on what you’re doing and you’ll be alright. You’re the best driver I know. 

 

 **skitty:** Thanks Henry 🥰. 

 

 **duckbill:** Is it me or does Hisashi’s GT-R look so much cleaner than before? Darcy and I saw it at the school parking lot today. I remember his R being more aggressive looking when we did the time attack trial last Valentine’s Day. 

 

 **skitty:** Hisashi actually sent his R to the Nismo Omori Factory in Yokohama, Japan. Whenever a Nissan performance car is sent to the Omori Factory so it can be stripped down and rebuilt, Nismo resets the odometer to zero. It’s official and legal as it gets noted in the corresponding paperwork and registration documents. In that of itself was worth the six-figures Hisashi sunk for his GT-R. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Wait, your co-worker’s Nissan is worth six-figures?!! 

 

 **skitty:** It got the Nismo Omori Factory treatment and when Hisashi first bought it in Japan, his car  was a very clean, low mileage V-Spec model. In just those two factors alone, that GT-R I’m living with for work cost around $70k - all before it got performance parts. 

 

 **skitty:** Around the time I’ve drove his R33 in the time attack trial on the Valentine’s Charity Event, it was already uprated to 500 HP from 330 HP. It even had performance suspension parts on it as well. But like with any modification on a car, the R’s value dropped. 

 

 **indicator:** Shouldn't it go up since the car got a lot faster? 

 

 **duckbill:** The more modified a car is, the more it’ll lose its value. Why? The modification could be sketchy or could be considered undesirable by people once you decide to sell it on. The more factory stock, lower mileage and in great shape a used car is, the higher the value. 

 

 **goo:** Does that mean Skittery’s Toyota is not as worth as much compared to a mint, original one somewhere? 

 

 **duckbill:** That’s where I’m not sure since he has a car that has a name around here. That Chaser is known as the Archangel to the northeast gear heads. Those cars have value in them but I have no idea how much. However, Toyota Chasers in general are also rising in value because people want a Toyota Supra with practicality or are priced out in getting a Supra in the first place.  

 

 **skitty:** Skyline GT-Rs, however, are big money no matter where you look. The R33 I have with me is actually one of the lesser popular models of the Skyline GT-R. It’s older brother, the R32, and the younger brother, the R34, are the stars. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Wow, even cars have middle child syndrome. All of a sudden, I can relate to it. 

 

 **duckbill:** @skitty Do you think the R33 GT-R is just a fat cow prancing around as Godzilla? 

 

 **skitty:** That claim is total bull if you ask me. I’ve got a feeling that those who say so are probably keyboard warriors who got the jab from Initial D. 

 

 **spec sheet:** What’s your impression of the R33 GT-R you living with for work? 

 

 **skitty:** While the R33 is the heaviest and longest Skyline GT-R, it isn’t bulky. In fact, it’s exciting to drive like Dex’s R32 and Izzy’s R34. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Dex? Izzy? 

 

 **skitty:** Oh, they’re my co-workers. Dex does the mufflers while Izzy takes care of ECU settings at Ghost Works. I’ve driven both of their cars when I became curious on what there GT-Rs were like to drive. I came away impressed from both. Still, the R33 is my favorite R because it doesn’t draw attention as much as the others and I believe it’s the cleanest looking one too. 

 

 **duckbill:** What’s the main characteristic of the R33? 

 

 **skitty:** It’s stability. 

 

 **spec sheet:** Stability? 

 

 **skitty:** In comparison to the R32, the R33 has a bigger body, longer wheelbase, a stiffer chassis and better optimized aerodynamics. The weight is better distributed too with 55% at the front and 45% at the rear (a R32 has a 60/40 split). A lot of the weight in a R33 is moved to its core too. It’s body enables it to suppress sudden changes. 

 

 **skitty:** The effects show from 120mph. Because of its immense stability, the R33 Skyline GT-R is a machine that can dance at very high speeds. 

 

 **vandal:** Can you show me what it can do? 

 

 **smart gay:** Think you can handle it Jackie? 

 

 **vandal:** Probably. I drive my own car after all. 

 

 **duckbill:** Your Hyundai Santa Fe isn’t a Skyline GT-R dude. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Remember, Tony wanted out of the front seat in Skittery’s Toyota. He almost pissed himself since he couldn’t handle the speed. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Hey! We’re not talking about me here. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** The point is, can you handle going for a ride with Skittery, Kelly? 

 

 **vandal:** If Henry and some of the others here can do it, I can! 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Don’t say we didn’t warn ya. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Think you can pencil him in, Skits? 

 

 **skitty:** I probably can. Maybe sometime later this week. 

 

 **vandal:** Btw, how much horsepower is that car putting out? 

 

 **skitty:** It’s tuned to produce 760 HP. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Still think you can handle the speed, captain? 

 

 **vandal:** He’s been trusted in testing one super fast steed, I can tell you that much. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Hold on, what’s a steer and what’s a steed? 

 

 **smart gay:** A steed is like a horse you ride on while steer is a cow or cattle. Jackie explained the differences to me on one of our dates. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Okay, I’m confused… 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Tf? The Mouth just explained it to you. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Last time I checked, mom loves to ride dad as if he’s a wild bucking bronco.  

 

 **smols:** OMG NO!!! 

 

 **smart lesbian:** I definitely didn’t need an image of my own brother and Jack doing private, filthy things in the bedroom. 

 

 **crutch time:** Jack is so fucking red rn lmfao 😂😂😂. 

 

 **indicator:** Who knew Davey’s the real cowboy and not Jack? 

 

 **vandal:** Hey! I worked hard to get my cowboy reputation in this group! 

 

 **smart gay:** @skittyLet’s continue with the R33 Skyline GT-R!!! Can you show us some pictures of it? 

 

 **skitty:** Ofc. 

 

 **skitty**  sent  **Four photos of the red R33 Skyline GT-R.**  

 

 **skitty:** From the left clockwise: (1) The R33 as factory stock in Japan, (2) Charity Event Time Attack GT-R, (3) The overhaul from the Nismo Omori Factory in Japan, (4) Hizashi’s R33 as of now. It’s color is called Active Red. 

 

 **spec sheet:** Okay, 1 and 2 look different but 3 and 4 look almost the same??? 

 

 **skitty:** The Skyline in 3 and 4 has loads of parts exclusive to Nismo’s Omori Factory in Japan. In the 4th photo, while you can’t see it, we played with its all-new RB26 R2 engine and suspension system. As much as possible, we stuck with the official performance suspension parts you can get from Nismo. Except for a few specific parts, the reclining Bride front seats and white stickers on the door, almost everything about this R33 is Omori Factory Spec. 

 

 **spec sheet:** That repainted red on it and those black five spoke Nismo wheels look great on it! 

 

 **skitty:** Those are forged, limited edition 18-inch Nismo LM GT4s. They are ordered from RAYS with each having a machined logo on one of the spokes. 

 

 **goo:** What are those stickers on the doors for? 

 

 **skitty:** To let people know which performance part manufacturer you got on. This Skyline has  a whole lot: Nismo - almost everything installed on it (including Omori Factory exclusive parts), Brembo - performance braking system, Bride - front faux leather reclining racing seats, Öhlins - coilover suspension, and Yokohama - high performance Advan tires. 

 

 **duckbill:** Has the gearbox been changed to a six-speed? 

 

 **skitty;** It’s still a five-speed manual transmission but the upgraded gearbox and clutch was made to withstand the engine’s huge power. 

 

 **smart gay:**  Do you ever wonder what that Alex Evans guy saw in you so he had a reason to go vandalize your car? If you've been trusted with such a machine and own an equivalent of it, you must be doing something right.

 

 **skitty:** No, and I don’t think I’ve thought about it either. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Enough of this car talk… let’s talk about something else! 

 

 **PUBG:** Yes, let’s share our Hogwarts houses. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Wait, that’s not… 

 

 **PUBG:** Too late! 

 

 **glue:** Gryffindor - Albert, Jack, Henry, Mush Myron and Tommy Boy. 

 

 **glue:** Slytherin - Buttons, Ike and Oscar 

 

 **glue:** Hufflepuff - Blink, Crutchie, Elmer (me!), Kenny, JoJo, Mike, Price, Romeo, Smalls, Spot and York. 

 

 **glue:** Ravenclaws - Barney, Bill, Darcy, Davey, Hotshot, Kath, Sarah, Finch, Race, Skittery, Specs and Sniper. 

 

 **PUBG:** How did you know about our houses??? I mean that’s like exact in what I put in my Excel sheet… 

 

 **glue:** We shared our houses one time! I took a screenshot of it!!! 

 

 **Yorktown:** Okay, but Spot as a Hufflepuff and  Buttons as a Slytherin?!?! 

 

 **PUBG:** It really checks out. 

 

 **sale:** But how come is Spot in the same Potter house as me? He can kill anyone with his pinky if wanted too… 

 

 **Ferrari:** While Sean is severe and scary, he’s a v soft and short beefcake deep down!!! Buttons, on the other hand, is a low-key shady twink. 

 

 **crutch time:** The quips he can make are damn amazing though. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** It can metaphorically stitch up the mouths of annoying bitches too. It comes in real handy. But really, my humor is depressing lmao. 

 

 **Yorktown:** Ohh, give us one! Give us a joke! 

 

 **Buttons Up:** You know what’s a joke? 

 

 **crutch time:** What? 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Believing in yourself. 

 

 **crutch time:** Omg… 

 

 **Yorktown:** That  _was_  dark 😆. It’s very simple yet depressing. 

 

 **IKEA:** Opposite really do attract… holy hell. 

 

 **mic** : Yeah, if JoJo’s a tall, sunshine hunk of a guy, Buttons is quite a mean twink. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Real talk though, why is our group such a disaster if we have a ton of Ravenclaws? 

 

 **talented boy:**  You’re forgetting the fact that the majority of our group are made up of guys. Also not helping is the fact most of us are horny and down to fuck.  

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** We don’t think with our dicks all the time… 

 

 **talented boy:** That’s true, most of us think with it  _a lot_. 

 

** PUBG:  ** ^ One of the many benefits of not being a cis dude in the group.

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[GoodBelly Juice Squad]**

**Monday, 6:10 p.m.**

 

 **crutch time:**  Do you guys ever think if Myron and Mike or Ike and Price fuck? Even the girls? 

 

 **glue:** Think? They do but unlike us, they’re not going to be open about it - especially Myron or the girls. 

 

 **smart gay:** Elmer, how do you know all of this? 

 

 **glue:** Me and Mike bonded after school. Both of us went to Game Stop because he needed a bit of advice on what games he should get for their PlayStation. After that, we ate and hung out at a McDonald’s. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** What games did he get? 

 

 **glue:** Spider-Man, Gran Turismo, Life is Strange series, Untitled Goose Game, Outer Worlds, and the Devil May Cry. The twins saved up money to buy video games but somehow left out the part wherein they had no idea what games they want to get. 

 

 **glue:** But the important thing is that Ike and Mike now have video games that they’ll enjoy. 

 

 **indicator:** Okay, with that out of the way, what did you and Mike talk about at the McDonald’s? 

 

 **glue:** After dining over the finest of McNuggets and fries, he asked me if Albie and I were doing it. I told Mike that I experienced my very first overall with Al last weekend. 

 

 **crutch time:** How’d he react? 

 

 **glue:** Naturally, he was fine with it and didn’t try to go down into details on what me and Al did. Mike then tells me that he and Myron have been at it for quite sometime now. Mike even said that he probably developed a kink thanks to Myron. 

 

 **Ferrari:** What sort of kink? 😆 

 

 **glue:**  Mike really enjoys getting smashed when Myron holds him up against a wall… 

 

 **Ferrari:** Well, that explains why Mike can’t get enough of Myron’s arms. 

 

 **kennel:** Tbf, all of us here love being held in our man’s arms… so big, so solid, so safe 😊. 

 

 **Darts:** Stop exposing us Kenny! 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Let’s face it, we’re a bunch of hoes for our men - even Davey. 

 

 **smart gay:**  I’d vehemently deny this if it was not true but… 

 

 **glue:** I’m not surprised then again, Jack is a smooth talker. He knows what levers to pull inside of other people. 

 

 **indicator:** How the hell did Jack fell head over heels for Davey, anyway? 

 

 **crutch time:** Davey saw right through his cocky grin and rowdy outside. Dave is great in balancing on letting Jack do stupid shit while also knowing when to put his foot down so Jack isn’t going to step out of line. It helps that Davey is a really intelligent guy too. 

 

 **smart gay:** Sometimes, I wonder why calls me pretty. I’m really just a normal looking guy who happens to be tall and a homosexual. 

 

 **crutch time:** Again, you’re super smart and no normal gay would be able to keep up with him. Also, Jack thinks you’re handsome. For further reference, please look at your nice ass and incredible legs for additional information on why Jack will kill a guy if he tries to take you from him. 

 

 **Ferrari:** @smart gay I’m curious so I’ll ask this… how big is Jack? 

 

 **Darts:** Oh my god… 

 

 **smart gay:**  If you want to find out Anthony, you only have to look at your own username. 

 

 **Ferrari:** My username? Ferrari? 

 

 **smart gay:** Yes. 

 

 **Ferrari:** What about it? 

 

 **smart gay:** What’s the logo of Ferrari? 

 

 **Ferrari:** A horse. 

 

 **smart gay:** There’s your answer. 

 

 **Ferrari:** 😱 

 

 **indicator:** When the nerd is the real cowboy and the cowboy boyfriend is really the trusty steed. 

 

 **Darts;** ^ I spat out my lemon-lime seltzer when I read that, holy shit 😂😂. 

 

 **crutch time:** Oh look, more things I didn’t want to know about my half brother. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** You’re legally related to Jack, Crutch. You were bound to know anyway at some point. Besides, you and Jack live under the same roof. 

 

 **crutch time:** Yeah but c’mon! 

 

 **glue:** At least we now know Davey can have a good reason to yeehaw with Jack. 

 

 **smart gay:** ^Reinforcing why I don’t like sharing any of my personal time with Jack. The things I do with him is embarrassing. 

 

 **crutch time:** Don’t feel too bad future brother-in-law, we all have our own kinks here. 

 

 **smart gay:** Brother-in-law? 

 

 **crutch time** : The way things are now, I won’t be surprised if Jack wants to settle down with you. I know you two love and care for each other a ton so him marrying you is more of a question of not ‘if’ but ‘when and where.’ 

 

 **indicator:** With me being in a relationship with Mush, I would def still win cutest proposal and cutest wedding. You know how my man loves sappy romantic stuff. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Ohhh, that’s now making me dream how Specs is going to propose to me and how my wedding will look like!! 

 

 **crutch time:** You two would def have the most romantic proposal and wedding though. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** That’s because he and Specs are damn soulmates. 

 

 **Darts:** Someone here better make a fanfic of a soulmate au for the Spromeo ship. I’d read the shit out of that. 

 

** indicator:  ** Me too!!! A book made out of pure fluff!

 

 **Times New Romance:** I think Specs would love it if he and me were cool video game characters in one of those ‘choose your adventure’ games. He is a nerd after all 😆. 

 

 **glue:** Oh, that’s a good idea!!! It’d be like Life Is Strange but Specs is the MC instead! He’d be a cool successor to (the also bisexual) Sean Diaz! 

 

 **kennel:** There should be a dog character that doesn’t die and makes it through with Specs all the way! 

 

 **glue:** Oh yeah! Idk what the breed should be but it should named after you! You are a dog inside a human suit after all. 

 

 **indicator:** When you’re really a dog but ended up in the wrong body. 

 

 **kennel:** If I ended up as a dog, I would’ve never met Tommy. My bf makes me feel safe. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Duh, he’s your top - your alpha. 

 

 **kennel:** No wonder I enjoy him caring for me… 🥰 

 

 **Buttons Up:** I aspire to be as a nice bottom as Kenny tbh. 

 

 **indicator:** So Kenny… when can we expect the puppies from you and Tommy Boy? 

 

 **Ferrari:** **🤣** **🤣** **🤣** **🤣** **🤣**  

 

 **kennel:** Maybe after Tommy and I get married later on in life hehe 😉. He and I do want lots of pups. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Holy shit… 

 

 **smart gay:** Kenny is talking about puppies of the canine variety, right? 

 

 **Darts:** Having read some (hot) fanfics out there, that’s definitely not what Kenny is implying rn. 

 

 **smart gay:** Oh… 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Monday, 9:26 p.m.**

 

 **talented boy:** @goo @Nick Wilde Kevin C. says he wants to see you two at the dance workshop we always attend this weekend. You guys in? 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Dude, I have a part-time job at Mr. Skoda’s auto shop. 

 

 **talented boy:** Then talk to Skittery’s dad about it. You have the weekdays to get it done. 

 

 **goo:** Why am I involved? 

 

 **talented boy:** You were surprisingly really good during West Side Story. I know what I saw in our production. 

 

 **goo:** Well, it you think I'm good, I might as well give it a try. 

 

 **talented boy:** I’ll tell Kevin C. you’re in but I’m  still waiting for an answer from Oscar. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Oh this reminds me! 

 

 **Times New Romance:** @Ferrari Want to join a Broadway workshop with me this weekend too? It’ll happen somewhere in Midtown Manhattan though. 

 

 **Ferrari:** YES. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Great!! I’ll register our names as soon as I can! 

 

 **Dalmatian:**??? 

 

 **Dalmatian:** I thought you planned out a date for us this Saturday? 

 

 **Ferrari:** Oh yeah 😬… can we take a raincheck? Please Spotty?  

 

 **Dalmatian:** Whatever. We were going to spend your money anyways. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** How ‘bout you tag along with us, Spot? There’s always room 😇. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Nah, it’s fine. You two go have fun. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** You sure Bernardo? I’ve got a feeling that some boys will probably hit up your very own Riff. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Dammit, you know me so well. I’m coming along to that Broadway workshop. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Awesome! I’ll register your name too! 

 

 **Ferrari:** Everybody will love short, angry you and your charming Brooklyn accent!!! 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Yeah yeah 🙄… 

 

 **Hawkbae:** I think it’s a good call Spot. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** And why is it a good call? 

 

 **Hawkbae:** The school production of West Side Story got like 350K views on my channel. I also noticed that 60% of the comments said Race is a good looking guy and he did a great job with his role as Riff. 

 

 **goo:** Wow, Bernardo has competition for his man. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** As if some loser is going to steal Racer from me. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Protective Sean is best Sean! 🥰 

 

 **crutch time:** Patrick, do those people know that Race is in a relationship? 

 

 **Hawkbae:** I saw three comments about that. It said it was cool how Riff (Race) and Bernardo (Spot) are boyfriends in real life. They all had a ton of likes but I’m def not sure if everyone who watched the video York and I took for the school production saw them. 

 

 **Ferrari:** No wonder why my Instagram follower count blew up hard! 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Now that you mentioned that, I’m sorta scared what I’ve brought upon you, Race. 

 

 **Ferrari** : Why? 

 

 **Hawkbae** : The fans… they can get too much. I have my fair share of this. 

 

 **smols:** We know musical theatre fans can get crazy and so out of line. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Damn, all these people saw this one blonde white boy and now, they’re fucking head over heels for him. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Could you blame them? I love me too! 

 

 **smols:** Idk Race, this is terrifying. Do you know any Broadway controversies that were caused by the fans? 

 

 **Ferrari:** Oh, that blonde ensemble guy in Mean Girls! My doppelgänger there! I saw that a lot of his fans were trying to contact him through cast members of the show. His fans had really trashy behavior. 

 

 **smols:** Okay, at least you’re aware of one. Now, does anyone here know the incident with Kinky Boots and Brendon Urie? 

 

 **Buttons Up:** I do. His P!ATD fans went nuts and some people on the internet said they had awful theatre etiquette. They were practically teeming at the stage door. Some folks who live near the Al Hirschfeld Theater noticed it was way nosier when Brendon Urie was in Kinky Boots. 

 

 **sale:** Really? We’re they that loud? 

 

 **Buttons Up:**  It’s due to the fact the Al Hirschfeld is between 8th and 9th avenues - a rather quiet area for a Broadway theater. There are plenty of residential buildings around it. 

 

 **sale:** Are there any more examples of musical theatre stans going crazy? 

 

 **Times New Romance:** The fans of BMC trying to make Gerard date George - to the point they started sending threats to Gerard’s girlfriend. It made me disgusted and conflicted tbh since I love BMC. 

 

 **duckbill:** If you think that’s bad, I raise you with the crazy stalker of the Spongebob Musical. 

 

 **Purrr:** Oh, I heard about that one! I was curious to the point I started to look around the internet for information about that particular person. 

 

 **mic:** What happened? 

 

 **Purrr:** There was a teenage girl who spent a ton of her parents’ money so she can see the Spongebob musical again and again. The teenage girl kept on doing it even if her parents didn’t allow it at all and her actions were against their orders. 

 

 **Purrr:** On top of that, she would live-stream the show on Instagram (which is very much illegal), pick fights with the cast on social media, edit their Wikipedia pages, plus if you didn’t agree with her opinion on how good the cast is, she will track you down and kill you. Some of the other fans would tell the musical’s cast if the girl was in the audience so they can get out of the other doors. It got so bad to the point the show had to contact the head of the school the girl attends. She also called another fan of the musical ‘autistic’ because that fan met Ethan Slater, the lead actor who was part of the musical. And that leads me to Mr. Slater. 

 

 **Purrr:** This insane fan hired a car and stalked Ethan Slater up to his home. I’d be so terrified out my mind if I was Mr. Slater in that situation. If I’m not mistaken, the lead roles on Broadway are intense and brutal. A stalker following you will never help you get some peace of mind. 

 

 **Purrr:** When people paid attention to her trashy behavior, it obviously made many problems for her - no surprises there. She had issued a long apology and that she was sorry. However, within that same apology, she said that what had done was okay as other fans done it too and that she is only a teenage girl. This girl even complained that every fandom she tried to be a part of was unfair and treated her badly. The Rubik’s Cube fandom (which I’m surprised exist?) go out their way to ex-communicate her. 

 

 **duckbill:** Okay, but where’d you get all that info from? 

 

 **Purrr:** Twitter, Instagram, Reddit and a forum for Spongebob. 

 

 **vandal:** I know you’re a tough cookie Kath but Jesus, you did not have to go that far. 

 

 **Purrr:** I was genuinely intrigued by this and I do want to make a documentary about that specific  fan for reasons beyond me. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** The fact my gf went through all that is proof how incredible she is. 

 

 **Purrr:** Aww, thanks Miss Next President 😘. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** No problem Miss Editor-in-Chief 🥰. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Shit… I knew fans of any sort can be crazy but not that batshit insane. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** @Hawkbae Since you’re YouTube famous, how the hell do you handle your fans? 

 

 **Hawkbae:** The thing about my YouTube model is that it’s a bit of a hybrid. I got the audio tech side where I do my reviews and my music side where I sing. Now, when York and I film for my channel, the review videos tend to be shot at an appropriate location e.g. any footage for a pair of earbuds or noise-cancelling headphones are filmed in places where there’ll be a lot of people or a train. Videos for a soundbar will be filmed at home only while footage for my music vids are taken in quiet locations or at my Birdhouse only. I also never reveal the front exterior of my home too. 

 

 **Yorktown:** This is because Boss doesn’t want to expose where he lives in Staten Island. Boss is also careful on making sure that his house is not on any of his social media.  

 

 **Hawkbae:** While I like entertaining people out there with high quality vids, I need the privacy for myself and everyone around me too. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** Has anyone stalked you? 

 

 **Hawkbae:** York actually kinda gave me a heads up on that one time. 

 

 **Yorktown:** We were filming an LG sponsored music video at the time in Great Kills Park. If I am correct, Boss sang Primadonna by MARINA and he had a very e-boy outfit on. 

 

 **smols:** I remember that one! I think it’s Finch’s best videos! He even had a star on his cheek too! What happened after filming? 

 

 **Yorktown:**  We were packing up the Honda Pilot SUV Finch borrowed from his parents with all of his video equipment. While we doing that, there was this girl watching us from a distance taking a video of us from a distance with her phone. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** I told York to just let her and ignore her. If she ever comes up to us and wants to get a selfie, we’ll let her get it. Eventually the girl got of selfies from us. Even then, she didn’t go after that. She watched me and York pack the gear in my parents’ car closely. 

 

 **Red Riot:** That sounds legit creepy. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Oh my god Al, it was so unnerving! It forced me and York to pack up faster. 

 

 **Yorktown:** Once Boss and I were done loading the gear into his parents’ SUV, we politely said goodbye to the creepy girl. When we got to the main road, we thought she was gone. Boy, were we dead wrong. 

 

 **indicator:** What? She followed you two? 

 

 **Yorktown:** In her own car! I was so scared Kuya Blink! I never had anyone stalk me! 

 

 **goo:** What did you two do? 

 

 **Hawkbae:** York told me to go to the nearest police station or at least find a parked patrol car. Thank god he suggested it because when we found a police station quote a few blocks down the road, she finally got the clue to back off or else. 

 

 **IKEA:** Would you actually do it if she went too far? 

 

 **Hawkbae:** I will not be afraid to start something if it will compromise safety and privacy for both me and York. 

 

 **Yorktown:** Besides, she was older than me or Hotshot! She should’ve known better than to do that! 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I can finally see why quite a lot of the guys in this chat are protective of their bfs. 

 

 **Flaming Shot:**  I’m sorry you had to go through that, Yorkie 😞. 

 

 **Yorktown:** It’s not your fault, Shot. Not your fault at all. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** These stories are not going to help me sleep at night later. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** @Ferrari How many followers do you have on your Instagram rn? I know Finch has like 960K on his... 

 

 **Ferrari:** A little over 32K… 

 

 **Yorktown:** K,but I barely passed 10K followers yesterday? 

 

 **PUBG:** It has something to do with the fact Race is a pretty blonde white boy. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** This is not giving me peace of mind. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** If you want Spot, both you and Race can come to my place tomorrow. York and I can teach you both on how to handle some volatile fans that he could encounter. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Why also Spotty? 

 

 **Yorktown:** He’s your bf Race; he could rise to popularity if your followers find out he’s your bf. It could help him big time too. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** We’re going Tony, whether your like it or not. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Don’t worry Spotty, I’ll go! I won’t have anything better to do anyway after school. 

 

 **vandal:** @skitty I made something for you. Well, at least for your sedan and that other sports car you have to live with a bit for work. 

 

 **skitty:** What is it? 

 

 **vandal** sent  **Logocaligraphyartmadewithmyhandsandpens.png**  

 

 **skitty:** Oh wow! It looks printed on! You really made that? 

 

 **vandal:** I did! 

 

 **Pastrami:** How’d you make that? 

 

 **vandal:** I looked up some examples and made some measurements so I can make a block to put the letters in. It took me an hour to do each logo, along with the coloring. 

 

 **skitty:** Can I have that art? I want to buy a frame for it! 

 

 **vandal:** Does that mean I get to ride in the fast  Skyline GT-R sports car? 

 

 **skitty:** After I give Specs a ride then we can go ride it and buy a frame for it. 

 

 **vandal:** I’ll happily take the chance then! Yeehaw! 🤠 

 

 **smart lesbian:** The Toyota Chaser logo has a bit of juxtaposition to it. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Wdym? 

 

 **smart lesbian:** When you see the ’Chaser’ part of the logo, it has this aggressive sans serif font but when you read ‘Tourer V’, it’s a softer and a more stately serif font. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** The Nissan Skyline logo is more minimalist but still has a big impact. The 'Skyline,' 'GT' and 'v-spec parts' are sans serif while the ‘R’ is a very big, in-your-face red serif one. 

 

 **skitty:** I think it showcases their personalities well: Toyota Chasers are more of an executive type of car but they are fast while GT-Rs just leave you breathless with their performance.  

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Toyota Chaser Tourer V. Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec. Why do super fast cars have aggressive names? 

 

 **skitty:** They are cars that convey some sort of emotion, mostly it’s fear or shock when you’re sitting in them. Sometimes, it can be thrilling or excitement. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Did you go for a drive in Hisashi’s Skyline already? 

 

 **skitty:** I did and there is something wrong with it but not in the mechanical sense. 

 

 **Pastrami:** What’s wrong with it then? 

 

 **skitty:** I’m still finding out but my gut really says there is something about it that isn’t right. 

 

 **sale:** Does it sound weird? 

 

 **skitty:** It doesn’t sound weird either Price. I’ll go to Williamsburg after school tomorrow. I want to change the GT-R’s setting and see if it’ll make a difference. 

 

 **IKEA:** This car tuning thing you’re doing sounds so complicated. How do you do it? 

 

 **skitty:** Instinct I guess? 

 

 **skitty:** And oh, @spec sheet. 

 

 **spec sheet:** Yeah? 

 

 **skitty:** Tag along with me later in the week. That way, I can give you you’re ride and you can see Ghost Works. If Romeo wants to come, he can too and because of his size, he can fit in the backseats. 

 

 **spec sheet:** @Times New Romance What do you say? Up for that? 😃 

 

 **Times New Romance:** You bet’cha!!! 

 

 **Ferrari:** Hey! That’s no fair! Why do Specs and Romeo get a go in another cool, fast car? 

 

 **skitty:** It’s because they’re people who are not only responsible but able to handle my speed without crying to get out. 

 

 **Ferrari:** I’m just- 

 

 **Pastrami:** Lmfao 😂😂😂 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Super Fast Quiet Twink: 1, Fast Loud Blonde Twink: 0.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Sorry if I had to unearth some Broadway controversies heh. Thing is, I found myself being really fascinated by them as a conversation topics that can be included here.


	37. keep on giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Wilde: How’ bout ’World of Dance’, ‘Step Up’ or ’1 Million?’ 
> 
> kennel: Omg! Tommy’s fave reality show, movie series and fave YouTube channel respectively! 🤣 
> 
> talented boy: Kenny, pup, I love you so much, but please stop exposing me 😳. 
> 
> kennel: I’ll stop 😂. I love you too my wolf 😚. 
> 
> Ferrari: Wolf? Pup? 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 30 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - vandal  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - spec sheet / Choice Specs  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - mic  
> Ike - IKEA  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - goo / pudding  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - talented boy / magic man  
> York - Yorktown  
> Hotshot - Flaming Shot  
> Barney Peanuts - squirrel friend  
> Oscar Delancey - Nick Wilde

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Friday, 6:20 p.m.**

 

 **goo:** I want a new username. 

 

 **spec sheet:** Me too. 

 

 **talented boy:** Me three. 

 

 **Red Riot:** Your current usernames are fine tho. 

 

 **spec sheet:** I know but I want to change mine up a bit. 

 

 **Red Riot:** How ‘bout ‘Choice Specs?’ It literally has your nickname in it and when we play Pokémon, you do tend to specialize with special attackers and bulky walls. 

 

 **spec sheet:** And Choice Specs also increase special attacks by 50%! I’ll take it! 

 

 **spec sheet** changed his username to **Choice Specs**  

 

 **Choice Specs:** I’m really digging this!!! 

 

 **Red Riot:** I’m happy that you, a super intelligent dude, liked what I suggested 😭. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** Hey, if they glasses fits… 😆 

 

 **goo:** Can someone help me out? 

 

 **sale:** How about ‘pudding’, dad? 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** That makes sense, ’mush’ is like a type of pudding. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** And like most pudding I tend to buy, you’re sweet and really white. 

 

 **indicator:** Couldn’t agree more! Mushy is a very sweet white guy! 

 

 **goo:** Aww, thanks babe 😚. 

 

 **indicator:** 🥰 

 

 **goo:** @sale And thanks for the suggestion son 😚. 

 

 **sale:** I love my volleyball captain dad! 🥰 

 

 **goo:** Looks like I’ll change my username to pudding! 

 

 **goo** changed his username to **pudding**  

 

 **pudding:** I’m now the most talented pudding to ever grace Duane Street High! 

 

 **talented boy:** Okay, Specs and Mush got new usernames, can someone bring up suggestions for me? 

 

 **Ferrari:** Sure! 

 

 **talented boy:** Oh no… 

 

 **Ferrari:** Bear with me here! 

 

 **talented boy:** Fine… 

 

 **Ferrari:** You’re half-Australian right? 

 

 **talented boy:** Yeah. Why? 

 

 **Ferrari:** Okay, I think that your new username should be ‘Florida Man.’ 

 

 **smart gay:** Huh??? 

 

 **pudding:** @Dalmatian Did he smoke any pot? 

 

 **Dalmatian:** No. I can guarantee you rn that my bf is not stoned. How? He just helped me with the stupid math homework I have at his house. 

 

 **smart gay:** I am now very concerned since he is not the under the influence of any drugs yet he still had that idea in his head. 

 

 **talented boy:** Race, wtf Florida has something to do with Australia? 

 

 **Ferrari:** Australia has unusual nature than can kill you and so does Florida! However, Florida exclusively has the unusual and very eccentric ‘Florida Man’ - a unique species that can only be found within the Sunshine State. 

 

 **talented boy:** Spot, how the hell did you fall in love with Race and passionately fuck him? 

 

 **Dalmatian:** You know, I do sometimes ask that myself. 

 

 **Ferrari:** So Tommy Boy, are you gonna change your username to ‘Florida Man?’ 

 

 **talented boy:** No fucking way I’m changing my username to something that can only be found in God’s waiting room. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Aww, you’re no fun 🙁. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Seriously? ’Florida Man?’ 

 

 **Ferrari:** It’s a great username! 

 

 **Dalmatian:** No, it’s not even a good one. 

 

 **talented boy:** Does anybody else have another suggestion? 

 

 **vandal:** Florida Man. 

 

 **talented boy:** I am taking suggestions except from you or Race. 

 

 **IKEA:** Florida Man. 

 

 **talented boy:** I am no longer taking suggestions. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** How’ bout ’World of Dance’, ‘Step Up’ or ’1 Million?’ 

 

 **kennel:** Omg! Tommy’s fave reality show, movie series and fave YouTube channel respectively! 🤣 

 

 **talented boy:** Kenny, pup, I love you so much, but please stop exposing me 😳. 

 

 **kennel:** I’ll stop **😂**. I love you too my wolf 😚. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Wolf? Pup? 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 

 

 **talented boy:** Stfu. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Would you go for ‘Twinkle Toes?’ It fits you well… 

 

 **kennel:** Nah. Tommy’s not an air bending twink since he’s a dancing hunk 😍. 

 

 **mic:** This is so hard. How do you improve upon ‘talented boy?’ 

 

 **Ferrari:** He should just accept ‘Florida Man!’ 

 

 **talented boy:** Over my dead body Higgins. 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Oh, I got it!! 

 

 **talented boy:** What? 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** You should go for the username ‘Magic Mike!’ 

 

 **crutch time:** And with those words, Kenny went into heat all of a sudden. 

 

 **duckbill:** Wtf Crutchie? 

 

 **kennel:** If they saw my bf’s body, arms and his dance moves, I’m not going to be the only one in heat. 

 

 **talented boy:** PSA: only Kenny gets the goods from me. 

 

 **pudding:** We know you give Kenny the goods but I also notice you’re not denying it either; the ‘Magic Mike’ name Hotshot threw in  

 

 **talented boy:** As much as I don’t like typing this, I do kinda like it. My biggest problem is really the name ‘Mike’ since we literally have one guy in here named Mike. 

 

 **IKEA:** Ofc my older identical twin ruins it. 

 

 **mic:** Ouch, and to think we shared the same womb together for 9 months. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Do you want to go for 'Magic Man?’ It still sounds like male stripper but at least it’s more anonymous and most of the group does call you Tommy _Boy_. 

 

 **kennel:** **🤤** **😍** **🤤** **😍** **🤤** **😍**  

 

 **kennel:** Pick that one Tommy! Pick that one!! 

 

 **talented boy:** Are you sure pup? 

 

 **kennel:** Yes!!! Please? 🥺 🥺 🥺 

 

 **talented boy:** Anything for my good boy. 

 

 **talented boy** changed his name to **magic man**  

 

 **vandal:** What’s up with the pup, wolf and good boy thing between Kenny and Tommy Boy? 

 

 **Choice Specs:** I think the less we know, the better. 

 

 **magic man:** Specs is right, Jack. Don’t ask. It’s for your own good. 

 

 **indicator:** I really wish there was a gay version of Magic Mike and Magic Mike XXL. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** I’d definitely buy movie tickets to those lmao. But let’s be real, the crowds in the movie will be mostly composed of twinks or at the very least, twinks and females going crazy over a bunch of hunks - though I will never blame them. I would go nuts too. 

 

 **indicator:** Do you actually want JoJo to do sexy male stripper moves? 

 

 **Buttons Up:** What? You haven’t imagined Mush doing the same sexy moves as well? 

 

 **indicator:** Touché. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I really can’t imagine myself as a stripper 😓. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** I can. You’d wear a sexy chef’s outfit too. Channing Tatum would have zero game against you. 

 

 **Red Riot:** How long have you fantasized about JoJo doing that?! 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Ever since I watched Magic Mike and the sequel two weeks ago. I became horny as hell when they did those moves, like holy shit 😩 🔥 🔥. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Why does sex sell? 

 

 **Buttons Up:** It caters fantasies people have and at the end of the day, most people want to have a fuck with their dream person. 

 

 **smols:** Is that how MagCon took off? 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Yes! They were decently attractive guys and most of them were willing to flash their goods. Thanks to that, teenage girls can project their dream men onto their bodies. 

 

 **PUBG:** I’m impressed you gays never went crazy over them. 

 

 **sale:** They look like the type of guys would bully me irl. I wouldn’t stan someone who reminds me of that. 

 

 **Darts:** ^ So true. 

 

 **PUBG:** What did you gays think of their ‘grind on me’ videos? 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Nothing tbh because I was never interested in them in the first place since they were straight. Besides, most of the group was composed of unlikable guys. 

 

 **indicator:** Imo, Shawn Mendes was very clever in getting the government involved to make sure people will forget that he was a part of MagCon. He was the only legitimately likable guy inside of that unlikable group. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Omg, I do forget that part about him! 

 

 **Yorktown:** I think he was smart in dropping out of MagCon. If he hadn’t, the others would’ve just dragged him down. 

 

 **sale:** Btw, why was Shawn Mendes the only one who took off but the others fell wayside? 

 

 **Times New Romance:** While all of us know that there are much better singers out there, Shawn Mendes did have the most substance within the MagCon guys. That wasn’t a high bar to clear in the first place though since most of the guys did not have any substance to begin with. However, the most important takeaway here is that Shawn did at least have something going for him other than his looks and that something was singing. It is nice to be good looking thought it is so much better to back it up with some sort of talent or a skill. 

 

 **smols:** Ngl, someone close to Shawn Mendes needs to tell him to sing ‘So Much Better’ from Legally Blonde then make a music video out of it to throw shade at the other MagCon guys. 

 

 **crutch time:** Oh my god, I would pay big money to see that. 

 

 **Darts:** LBB would be so proud of it. 

 

 **indicator:** I think the only other guy had some sort of success was Nash Grier but he’s pretty much it. 

 

 **PUBG:** I think some of the guys here would be able to form a MagCon-esque group. Many of you here are good looking. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Um, no we can’t be their successors because for one, we actually do have substance and some sense of integrity. I’m not going to be the Hispanic version of the mediocre white male on the internet.  

 

 **PUBG:** Okay, you make a good point there. 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** What’s this MagCon stuff all you people are talking about? 

 

 **Yorktown:** Just watch this [video](https://www.google.com.ph/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjGi4yc-dDmAhVqxYsBHe_RALQQwqsBMAB6BAgKEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DLDAMfz3Fq2I&usg=AOvVaw27Z5hcH2mK-vZSq5QMbzV6) and you’ll be up to speed. 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Oh thanks Yorkie!!! 😘 

 

 **Yorktown:** No problem Shot 🥰. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** With all what I’ve said, I’m jealous of the mediocre white male. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Why are you jealous by a bunch of internet guys that you can find in a frat party?  

 

 **Myrelurk:** It’s because they have access to this huge platform. I wish I had something like that in my disposal. You know, reach out to people and talk about important issues affecting America - specifically issues that affect Hispanic people in the U.S. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** I agree it’s huge but it is not the sort of audience you want, Myron. You need to start small. I didn’t end up with 4 million subscribers overnight you know. The sort of video content I upload is important too; the music cover side of my channel draws in casual listeners while the audio tech side caters to audiophiles and tech-savvy people. It helps that I have a certain style to my videos. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Style? 

 

 **crutch time:** Remember, Patrick’s videos have a distinct high level of polish to them. On top of that, Patrick’s warm personality shines through the camera. It’s easy to tell Patrick is intelligent but he radiates this down to earth aura as well. Evidenced by his subscriber count, people do like those qualities about him. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** That YouTube thing is a lot harder than I thought…  

 

 **crutch time:** Myron, what my boyfriend is doing is not easy. Also, take in mind, the internet is really volatile. 

 

 **mic:** Try taking your shirt off Myron babe 😁. A lot more people will give you their attention to listen in on issues you want them to know and care about. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** I want them to listen but I don’t think it will help any of my causes if I look like any of  those dudes who do not have any brain cells at all. People are going to say I’m this tan-skinned, brainless and shirtless douche, pandering as a liberal. Or just as a bad; a tan-skinned, brainless and shirtless douche proving that liberals know nothing at all and are completely out of touch. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Pffft, when have you exactly cared about what other people think of you Myron? I know you well enough that you don’t give a shit on what other people think. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** The thing is, perception is a vital key in making people believe you. If I do want to talk about racial and wealth inequality and convince people to care about it, good perception is very important since people are looking for you to be a legitimate advocate to the cause. 

 

 **pudding:** I think Myron is right, you can’t be a convincing guy if you’re known for being some shirtless douche doing vids on TikTok. 

 

 **PUBG:** Hey Finch, why do you think people like watching those mediocre white males on TikTok or even your videos but not watch about social issues on a channel like VICE? 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Because when politics gets involved, people are gonna go away. Yes, definitely, they are important, but most people really find them annoying. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** It doesn’t help that American politics has a part made up of attacking each other. So many Americans are fed up with that because if you think about it, the attacks don’t really bring any changes in their lives but only more noise.  

 

 **Yorktown:** Speaking of politics, @PUBG, how is the Jacobs/Kim ticket doing? How did we fair at the food sale right after the spelling bee? 

 

 **smart lesbian:** I almost forgot about that. I want to hear the bad news first. 

 

 **glue:** Quincy Jones was offering pizza for just $1.50, so naturally, all his stock was first to be sold out. 

 

 **smols:** But seriously? $1.50 for a microwaveable pizza slice? That’s daylight robbery! I was very surprised people liked his microwaveable pizza. You can get that at Walmart and this is NYC for god sake, isn’t pizza culture high here? 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** He was still cheaper than us by $2.50. Most high school students are also price sensitive. It’ll be natural for many of them to go check him out first. On top of that, what he had something that was more familiar to the student body. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** Okay, now with bad news out of the way, what’s the good news? 

 

 **PUBG:** People responded to our product really well. The woke seniors and women particularly loved the very eco-friendly packaging. 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** How ‘bout taste? Did they love the katsu burger patty meal they bought? 

 

 **glue:** I lurked around and most of the feedback I heard said that it tasted great. Some even said it should be sold at the cafeteria. The Nestea iced tea was a big hit too. And while our offering was more expensive compared to the other ticket, it still ended up as better value because we had a large drink to go with it. In fact, a lot of students wished team Jones/Harris had some beverage choice to wash their microwaveable pizza down. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** If I recall correctly, we sold all of our stock too, correct? 

 

 **smols:** We did. Right after Quincy and Andrew ran out of their pizza, that’s when people started coming to us and our sales took off from there. Clearly, the most popular sauce was the cheese based one since I had to make more batches of those though the sesame and curry sauces sold decently tbh. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** How did you guys work making those food items anyway? 

 

 **smart lesbian:** I worked the counter, taking all the orders and money. Hotshot and Sniper would make the katsu burger patties. York would then receive a batch from them for frying - York was in charge of cooking the mushrooms too. Smalls would then make the sauces and brown rice. Albert would be the one assembling what they all made into our very eco-friendly package to make the end product. Albert would then hand them out to customers while Elmer would blend in the crowd, listening in on customer opinions. 

 

 **Darts:** That’s amazing! It’s like an assembly line! 

 

 **Myrelurk:** I’m more impressed that Albert was involved and nothing was on fire. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** The food sale was held outside and Albert didn’t have to cook anything. I gotta say that it was really cool on how Albert kept up with the orders. 

 

 **Red Riot:** Cooking Mama on my Switch helped in preparing me for that moment. Still… 

 

 **Red Riot:** My arms are killing me. 

 

 **smols:** McScuse me but you’re not the one who kept on stirring the sauces here. 

 

 **Red Riot:** But McScuse me, you’re not the one who carried most of the supplies here and carry the equipment and tables we needed before and after the sale. 

 

 **PUBG:** He’s gotta point. Al was our muscle and he did carry a ton of stuff. 

 

 **glue:** Do you want me to go over to your place tomorrow, Albie? I can massage you and make you feel better? 😊 

 

 **Red Riot:** Ohhh Elm, you’re a life saver!!! Yeah! Come on over here tomorrow. 

 

 **Ferrari:** @Dalmatian Can I come over there in Brooklyn and massage you too? You could be sore too!  

 

 **Dalmatian:** Listen, if you want me to fuck you, just say so. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Okay! Can we please do it?  

 

 **Dalmatian:** Lets work out first at the gym I go to over here then eat at my place first. After all that stuff, I’ll determine when we do it. 

 

 **Ferrari:** **☹️**  

 

 **Dalmatian:** Alright, I get it. You don’t wanna get dicked down by me… 

 

 **smols:** Eww! Spot!! 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Sorry about that but I really need an answer from Tony rn. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Fine! You set the agenda! I’ll go over to your place in Brooklyn tomorrow. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Why must you use your appeal to get me to do what you want? (T_T) 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Because I know you can’t resist it. 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** @Red Riot Elmer is really going to go massage you, right? 

 

 **Red Riot:** Yes, because while dicking him down is awesome, my muscles would want something more soothing from him. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Knowing you and Elm, it won’t be long ‘til he’s the sore one. 

 

 **PUBG:** Race!!! 😡 

 

 **Purrr:** Don’t make me kick you out Race. 

 

** Ferrari:  ** Okay! Okay! I’ll drop the innuendos!

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Friday, 7:51 p.m.**

 

 **Yorktown:** @Flaming Shot Are you free tomorrow? 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Yeah! Want to go somewhere tomorrow? 

 

 **Yorktown:** I do! But is your family’s minivan available? Can you use it for the whole day? 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** No 😕. The Sienna is with both my parents rn in Philadelphia. They went there for a business conference. Sorry Yorkie. 

 

 **Yorktown:** Well that sucks. I really need a ride tomorrow. 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Why do you need a ride? 

 

 **Yorktown:** I was planning on buying quite a few things tomorrow at a certain furniture store that is located in Spot’s territory… 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Cuz, why do you want to go to IKEA? 

 

 **Yorktown:** I want to update my room! 

 

 **Times New Romance:** I thought you loved your room? 

 

 **Yorktown:** Oh, I meant my bedroom in Manila. I want to give it a refresh! I want to buy some stuff at IKEA and some appliance stores… 

 

 **vandal:** If you want York, you and Hotshot can use my Hyundai. 

 

 **Yorktown:** Would it be trouble for you? 

 

 **vandal:** I don’t think it will be trouble. Besides, you two can get better use out of it anyway. I’ll message Hotshot my house address so he can pick it up. 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Oh cool! I received your direct message! I’ll tell you when I’m going to pick up your Santa Fe tomorrow. That way, you’ll have some heads up when I’m coming over to your place to get it.  

 

 **vandal:** Great! Just make sure my car gets back at the end of the day in one piece. 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Don’t worry Jack, we’ll take care of your SUV. 

 

 **vandal:** Since I’m pretty curious… York, why are you buying at IKEA and some other stores for your bedroom that’s literally located on the other side of the planet? 

 

 **Yorktown:** I came into some money. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** I thought Finch pays you $100 per video? 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Actually, I decided to shake it up a bit. York will now be paid 15% of the revenue my channel makes. On top of that, he will also get a 20% cut on each major sponsored video. The change was made this Tuesday. 

 

 **Ferrari:** YOU’RE FUCKING WITH US. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** I’m not! I’m serious about this! He’s my cameraman and the only reason on why my video quality rocketed. Since he’s been working for me around 3 months already, I lumped all of his back pay into one sum. And if you guys can recall, York and I did two sponsored videos with LG Electronics (for their TVs) and one with Dell Technologies (for their XPS laptop line). Due to those factors, my cameraman now has funds to call his own. 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I’m crying because Yorkie really is deserving of that pay raise 😭. 

 

 **smart gay:** @crutch time You are one lucky gay Crutchie. 

 

 **crutch time:** Patrick has some Irish blood in him 😆. It’s likely where he got his super luck as well. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Why can’t I be a cameraman for Finch? 😭 😭 😭 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Simple, you can’t do what York can. Besides, I think it’s good that you don’t work for Finch since you need someone to teach you on how to handle money. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Spotty, stop exposing me!!! 

 

 **Hawkbae:** So York, how will you refresh your bedroom in Manila if you’re here in NYC? 

 

 **Yorktown:** My dad agreed to do it! I’ve actually been in contact with him since my pay raise this week. 

 

 **vandal:** Is your dad good at designing? 

 

 **Yorktown:** Not really but he does know people who can help him out and he does listen to their input. It’s how he pulled off the renovations for the kitchen, two bathrooms, and living room of our house. I think he can pull it off. 

 

 **vandal:** You sure have a lot of faith in him. 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** What do you want in your Manila bedroom, Yorkie? 

 

 **Yorktown:** The very same shade of light pastel olive green on the walls here in NYC, an all-new queen sized bed in it, a ceiling fan, inverter A/C unit, more shelving, a new larger cabinet for my clothes, workstation and a mini-entertainment center. It must feel modern and airy too. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** You sure that you’re not asking too much, York? 

 

 **Yorktown:** I know I’m not. My dad can get all the furniture from his good friend who owns a wooden furniture store. His friend’s craftsmen produce high quality stuff at good prices. This business is located in Rizal, a province known for its art scene and crafted products. It’s just east of Metro Manila. 

 

 **vandal:** Why are you buying from IKEA if your dad has a friend that can do the furniture part? 

 

 **Yorktown:** Oh, I went online and saw they sell a bunch of cool art, storage and decoration stuff! I also need to get a couple of rugs, protectors for six pillows and some bed sheets for the new bed in Manila. However, the queen-sized mattress, mattress protector and all the six pillows will come from Casper, our sponsor for the next video, who makes bed items. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Ah, that explains why you wanted a list of specific stuff from them instead of money on your part of the deal this week. 

 

 **crutch time:** How much are you spending for your room? 

 

 **Yorktown:** My budget is 40% of what Boss gave me in the lump sump. That should definitely give me a nice bedroom to come home to in Manila. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** That’s a bit much, don’t you think? 

 

 **Yorktown:** I want a big, colorful LG TV in my room there. Then there’s the ceiling fan and split-type A/C unit that I want. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Why have a ceiling fan and a damn air-conditioner? 

 

 **Chocie Specs:** It’s actually for saving money. With a ceiling fan, the air-conditioner doesn’t have to work as hard in cooling a room down since cool air will circulate faster thanks to it. I noticed this in the Del Rosario’s living room. The mom of Ro told me why they did it. It was really ingenious if you ask me. 

 

 **indicator:** Oh that explains why there place was nice and cool during summer! It was so nice to be in Romeo’s place during that time. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Well, I hope you choose an LG A/C unit York hehe. 

 

 **Yorktown:** Actually Boss, I don’t think LG will be the inverter A/C cooling my room down. In fact, I won’t bother convincing him either. 

 

 **PUBG:** What does your dad have in mind then? 

 

 **Yorktown:** He will most likely pick Mitsubishi to air-condition my room. Technically, my room in Manila is air-conditioned already but because it isn’t an inverter type, I just don’t use it since the electricity bill will spike. 

 

 **duckbill:** Oh that’s nice. Mitsubishi Electric do make really efficient and very durable A/C’s. It’s a very well-known brand within the A/C industry. 

 

 **vandal:** Is your house in the Philippines air-conditioned, York? 

 

 **Yorktown:** Only the bedrooms. The living room, kitchen and dining area aren’t since we have big ceiling fans and natural ventilation for cooling in them. All the bedrooms except for mine do have the Mitsubishi inverter A/Cs. 

 

 **crutch time:** That’s pretty unfair if you ask me. 

 

 **Yorktown:** House renovation budget ran out so someone had to take one for the team. I at least now have money to have it. 

 

 **Ferrari:** How big is your family’s house? 

 

 **Yorktown:** It’s like Kuya Ro’s house; 4 Bed / 2 Bath. The difference is that my entire house is located on the second floor because below our home is a bakery and café that my mom runs - and yes, the place is cooled by Mitsubishi too. It’s pretty spacious considering the area around it. 

 

 **Yorktown:** The craziest part is that one of the inverter air-conditioned bedrooms belongs to my now deceased grandparents. I didn’t want to move there since my bedroom is the most silent one in the house. 

 

 **pudding:** Are you scared of your grandparents haunting it? 

 

 **Yorktown:** We got a priest and some nuns from the local church to bless it and make sure their spirits really rested in peace. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** Who’s using it then? 

 

 **Yorktown:** Before I moved here, I do know that a baker for my mom’s business occupied it but I also remember her telling me on a Skype video call that the baker had to go back to her where she came from since her brother got really sick. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Even with the air-conditioning conversion part and a new, big TV, I still think your budget is a bit high. 

 

 **Yorktown:** It’s because I’m going to surprise my mom with some of the money. The cash that I’m gonna send her will finally get the Miele washing machine and dryer she had her eye on. 

 

 **smols:** Oh, that is so sweet! 

 

 **Yorktown:** She was the hardest to convince on letting me live here in the States so this is a way of me returning the favor. Not bad for YouTuber cameraman, huh? 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Ah, now I understand. But remember York, keep on saving. Never hurts to have funds for the rainy days. 

 

 **Yorktown:** Don’t worry Boss, I’ll remember the way how you taught me to save money. 

 

 **Ferrari:** I can only imagine the vape juices I can buy with York’s money 🤩. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Can’t you think of something more practical? 

 

 **Ferrari:** Is a pony more practical? 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Ugh… 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** @magic man Mr. Skoda sent me a text that gave an all clear tomorrow. 

 

 **magic man:** Oh good, I actually signed up your name last Wednesday. Good thing I followed my instincts. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** You did? 

 

 **magic man:** Slots were filling up fast so I had to do something. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Wait… that means you paid for me. 

 

 **magic man:** I did but just give me your money tomorrow so you won’t owe me anything. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Sure. 

 

 **pudding:** Hey Tommy Boy, where are these lessons anyway? 

 

 **magic man:** In Midtown too, so yes, we will have to use the ferry getting to Manhattan. The three of us need to meet up with Kevin C. at the terminal in St. George tomorrow at 10. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** Tommy Boy, is it true that I can’t go with you guys so I can watch Oscar? 

 

 **magic man:** I’m afraid it is, Barney. Unless you are there for the dance class, you can’t just sit in and watch us. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** Aww 😔. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Sorry little nut. 

 

 **indicator:** Hey Barney! How ‘bout you join me and Kenny? 

 

 **squirrel friend:** What are we gonna do? 

 

 **kennel:** Want to spend the day with my three good boys? 

 

 **squirrel friend:** YES, I VERY MUCH WANT TO SPEND A DAY WITH YOUR THREE DOGS. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Oh, can I join? Chiron could really use some socialization. 

 

 **kennel:** Why not? 😆 You, Barney and Blink can meet me and my pooches at the dog park three blocks from school tomorrow after lunch. 

 

 **indicator:** Four dogs for four bottoms rofl 🤣. 

 

 **kennel:** We’re good boys for our men after all. 

 

 **crutch time:** Please go back to being Innocent Kenny. 

 

 **kennel** : No. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** At least you tried Crutchie… 

 

 **crutch time:** Huhuhu 😭 😭 😭

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Friday, 9:00 p.m.**

 

 **Pastrami:** Alex Evans is a bigger homophobic moron than I thought… 

 

 **duckbill:** What happened? 

 

 **sale:** He accepted Skittery’s proposal to race in Union Circuit. The guy messaged Skits. 

 

 **pudding:** Racing Skittery is just like asking Spot to come and fight you. Did that Alex guy think this through? 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Obviously he didn’t. He really seems intent on not only getting in trouble with the law but also getting humiliated too. 

 

 **Darts:** @skitty You really want to continue with this proposal Skittery? 

 

 **skitty:** Yeah, I want to push through with what I proposed to him. 

 

 **Darts:** Alright… I’ll ring up my lawyer tomorrow so he can make a contract that Alex Evans can sign. Once the contract is done, my lawyer will send it to Alex Evans as soon as he can… 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Oh yeah, if Skittery loses to his homophobic attacker in this race, that guy  wins a get out of jail card too. That is quite a risk there. 

 

 **Darts:** We know it’s a risk but Skittery wants this to happen on his own terms. I’m just a rich dude giving my close middle-class friend legal options that are possible. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Think Skittery can pull it off? 

 

 **duckbill:** You’ve personally seem how he drives fast cars, right? Have faith in him! 

 

 **vandal:** Yeah, Skittery is one hell of a stallion! I never knew driving down to the arts and crafts store for a picture frame would be so exciting! 

 

 **skitty:** Again Jack, sorry if I made you spill your Pepsi at the time. I really needed to swerve so I can avoid the Uber Toyota Prius 😣. 

 

 **vandal:** Don’t worry! I had so much fun! 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Well Skittery, are you going to practice for the race? 

 

 **skitty:** I’m driving to Union Circuit again in CT tomorrow. We’re already finalizing the settings for Hisashi’s GT-R. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** Oh, you’ve found the problem with it? When you drove me and Romeo in the Skyline and showed us around Ghost Works in Brooklyn Wednesday, you said the car still had that nagging problem. 

 

 **vandal:** Oh yeah, that’s what Skittery said yesterday when he drove me around in his co-worker’s car and used it to get a frame for the artwork I made for him.  

 

 **skitty:** After I’ve dropped you off at your house Jack, I went to Ghost Works in Williamsburg to finally fix the one problem it had. Specs actually mentioned the solution for it inadvertently. 

 

 **vandal:** What was the problem with it? 

 

 **skitty:** Specs mentioned that the sound wasn’t as exciting compared to most GT-RS he’d seen on the internet. On the night he mentioned that, I went online and found that he was right. While the Omori Factory Spec muffler is good, it does not stir up emotions in you. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** Cool! I solved a problem without knowing it! 

 

 **skitty:** You did 😇. I asked Dex, Ghost Works’ muffler specialist, to change it to a unit that he makes himself. The result was amazing. The R33 now sounds so much better. I’ve actually been driving it like crazy tonight. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** It drives like a dream now, huh? That Skyline GT-R? 

 

 **skitty:** It does and it’s all thanks to you Specs haha. I can finally return the R33 to Hisashi with its problem solved tomorrow. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Well, thanks for showing me and Specs where you work Skittery. It was a cool experience seeing your co-workers and all the cars you work on in Ghost Works. 

 

 **skitty:** No problem Romeo. I was happy to give you two the tour. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** And damn the cars you work on.  Fairlady Zs, GT-Rs, Porsches, JDM specials and even Lamborghinis and Ferraris. You really get to work on all of those? 

 

 **skitty:** I am being trained and paid so I ought to give my all haha 😊. 

 

 **smart gay:** I think you’ll win the race you proposed to Alex Evans, Skittery. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Really? 

 

 **smart gay:** I very much believe he’s doing the “speak softly and carry a big stick” approach. Skittery is doing a just action in proposing some form of redemption for his attacker via this race but it is very evident that has skills to make sure that the attacker will have to very work hard and really earns in it. Skittery will not go easy on him.  

 

 **sale:** That is classic Skittery though. He ain’t a loud guy but he does quietly find a way to one up you. If anything, he’s always been the dark horse in the trio burritos group. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** ^ True… 

 

 **skitty:** Oh @Pastrami, I almost forgot! Most of my co-workers want you to come with me to CT tomorrow. 

 

 **Pastrami:** They do? How come? 

 

 **skitty** : They want you to make sandwiches for them. One of them will even shop around with you in Bridgeport so you can get ingredients. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Ah, okay! I’m in babe! 

 

 **skitty:** Yay! I’ll let Chiyoda-san know that you’re going with me. 

 

 **vandal:** Which one of your sandwich creations are gonna make, Henry? 

 

 **Pastrami:** Depends on budget and what they’re looking for. It’ll probably come to me when I am finally inside a grocery store in Bridgeport. 

 

 **smart gay:** Whatever you’ll make for them, it’s safe to say they will love your sandwiches. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Aw, thanks for the vote of confidence mom 😊. 

 

 **smart gay:** No problem Henry. I’m only stating actual facts here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Happy Holidays everybody!


	38. fine tuning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrelurk: Didn’t know you rolled that way Skits but I’m not gonna judge because you do you. 
> 
> sale: I’m just screaming that Skits did that to his bf. I didn’t know he had it in him hehe 😆. 
> 
> skitty: I was really horny! 😣 I couldn’t control myself from doing it!
> 
> Myrelurk: It’s alright Skits, you’re just a teenage boy after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 45 Mins
> 
> List of usernames!
> 
> Jack - vandal  
> Davey - smart gay  
> Katherine - Purrr  
> Sarah - smart lesbian  
> Race - Ferrari  
> Spot - Dalmatian  
> Crutchie - crutch time  
> Finch - Hawkbae  
> Specs - Choice Specs  
> Romeo - Times New Romance  
> Myron - Myrelurk  
> Mike - mic  
> Ike - IKEA  
> Price - sale  
> Sniper - PUBG  
> Smalls - smols  
> Albert - Red Riot  
> Elmer - glue  
> JoJo - JoJo’s Circus  
> Buttons - Buttons Up  
> Bill - duckbill  
> Darcy - Darts  
> Henry - Pastrami  
> Skittery - skitty  
> Mush - pudding  
> Blink - indicator  
> Kenny - kennel  
> Tommy Boy - magic man  
> York - Yorktown  
> Hotshot - Flaming Shot  
> Barney Peanuts - squirrel friend  
> Oscar Delancey - Nick Wilde
> 
> ⚠️ This chapter has been rated mature by the author due to the discussion of select characters. ⚠️

* * *

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 3:09 p.m.**

 

 **mic:** @everyone Look at this cute shit. 

 

 **mic** sent **IkeprotectivelycuddlingPriceonourcouchwhilewatchingYouTubeonTV.png**  

 

 **smols:** It’s honestly weird to see that photo. Like I need to remind myself that’s you but not your identical brother. 

 

 **IKEA:** It’s one of the big problems of having an identical twin. 

 

 **IKEA:** I mean… 

 

 **IKEA** sent **MyronprotectivelycuddlingMikeonourcouchwhilewatchingYouTubeonTV.png**  

 

 **PUBG:** Aside from the accessories, why do you two never wear different clothes? It'd be so much easier to tell you two apart. 

 

 **IKEA:** It’s because we’re identical twins! People say identical twins - and twins in general - have a special bond. 

 

 **mic:** Like more often than not, Ike knows what I’m thinking and I know what he’s thinking. 

 

 **vandal:** Myron and Price is low-key one the best things to happen to this group. 

 

 **smart gay:** I agree. It’s much easier to tell apart who’s Mike and who’s Ike ever since they came along. 

 

 **PUBG:** Hold on, I’m noticing in the pic that you guys are watching one of Finch’s cover videos. 

 

 **sale:** Mike and I fucking love Finch’s version of Primadonna! Finch really has the voice qualities of an Altaria. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** I’m only now getting into Finch’s channel and I can see why he rocketed up with subscribers. He has a really nice voice and a wide vocal range. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** He should invite Ro and Smalls on his channel every time he wants to sing one of many Broadway songs out there. Smalls and Ro have great voices too!

 

 **PUBG:** OMG YES!! I WANT MY GIRLFRIEND TO HAVE EXPOSURE THAT SHE DESERVES!!! 

 

 **smols:** @Hawkbae ^ Look up what Specs said about me and Romeo. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Oh, that’s actually a really cool idea! Maybe me and York can make some sort of concept fout of that! 

 

 **crutch time:** Did you guys also see this week’s video from Patrick?  

 

 **mic:** YES!!! THIS IS WHY ME, MYRON, IKE AND PRICE ARE WATCHING YOUTUBE RN. WE ARE JUST DECEASED WITH WHAT FINCH PUT UP. 

 

 **Purrr:** What did Finch put up on his YouTube channel?  

 

 **sale:** Crutchie doing a medley of some songs from Victorious!!! 

 

 **mic:** Specifically, Crutchie did Cat’s Audition scene. After that, Finch joined him so both of can do both Bad News songs Robbie and Cat sung. Finally, Crutchie did Trina’s legendary one woman show. 

 

 **IKEA:** The last part was so hilarious!!! Crutchie really pulled it off! 

 

 **Myrelurk:** It brings me a ton of reassurance that my friends know the legendary masterpiece that is Trina Vega’s one woman show. 

 

 **PUBG:** Oh, I need to watch that!!! 

 

 **smols:** Imagine being a musical theatre fan and not knowing Trina’s one woman show. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** You can’t call yourself a musical fan if you don’t know Trina’s one woman show and the lyrics and lines of it. 

 

 **Purrr:** I’m going to tell my kids one day that was the Chicago musical. 

 

 **smols:** KATH ROFL!!! 🤣 🤣 🤣  

 

 **Purrr:** Trina should be applauded for the fact that she soldiered on despite the audience laughing at her. That can be a very unnerving situation. 

 

 **PUBG:** That’s so true tho… 

 

 **sale:** CHICAGO! CHICAGO! 

 

 **mic:** It’s a city that’s exciting, it’s a city that’s inviting. It’s a city perfect for a woman just like me! 

 

 **smols:** There’s a lake they Lake Michigan! I think I’m really fitting in! This city is my perfect cup of tea! 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Chicago! Chicago! Chicago! Chicago! 

 

 **crutch time:** They says I’m never gonna walk again… not even on crutchezzz!!! I’m scared! I’m a woman in Chicago who’s scared!! 

 

 **PUBG:** Crutchie oml!!! 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 

 

 **Myrelurk:** “She-cago!” is a legendary line. I will fight anyone who says otherwise. 

 

 **smols:** ^ This proves how memorable Trina’s one woman production was. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Lin Manuel-Miranda is now quaking in his boots. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** Hey Finch, did you keep that Casper mattress that you used in the video? What’s the size of it? 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Yeah! It’s a queen. Wanna have it? I already have a top shelf Casper mattress on my bed anyway. Btw, I’m gonna plug that my latest video is sponsored by Casper. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** Can I please have the mattress? 

 

 **Hawkbae:** No prob! Maybe I can ask York and Hotshot to come pick it up after they’re done in dropping off their shopping at the Del Rosario’s. 

 

 **Red Riot:** Why do you need a new mattress? 

 

 **Choice Specs:** Mine is lumpy and old af. It’s not comfy to sleep on or to have post coital cuddles with Ro or just cuddle him there in general. Best part about this is that I’m getting it for absolutely free. 

 

 **smols:** You mentioning Romeo makes me wish I went along with him, Race and Spot to that nifty Broadway class. 

 

 **PUBG:** Why didn’t you go with the three then? 

 

 **smols:** I can’t because I’m forced to show all of my cousins visiting from Mexico around NYC later in just half an hour. 

 

 **glue:** Are they planning to see at least one show on Broadway? 

 

 **smols:** No, they’re not planning to do that. It’s because they can’t afford to get tickets to see one show. 

 

 **Purrr:** If you want, I can get you and all of your cousins ticket to a show. Even get Sniper one too. 

 

 **PUBG:** You sure Kath? 

 

 **Purrr:** I’m sure. My family has too much money anyway. Smalls just has to pick a show that she thinks her cousins will enjoy. 

 

 **smols:** Oof, that’s gonna be hard. A couple of them aren't that good with English… 

 

 **vandal:** Maybe take them to something familiar?   

 

 **smart gay:** Jackie is correct. Seeing something familiar could help your cousins who have some language barriers relate. 

 

 **smols:** Okay… 

 

 **smols:** Maybe I’ll choose Wicked… 

 

 **glue:** Why Wicked? 

 

 **smols:** The Disney shows on Broadway, while good, are family oriented. It’ll mean kids, a lot of them, and their parents. From what I know about that certain group of people, most don’t really have the best theatre etiquette. Besides, Wicked is an awesome spin off from The Wizard of Oz. I like to think that Mexicans have at least heard of The Wizard of Oz. 

 

 **Purrr:** Are you sure with your choice? 

 

 **smols:** I’ll go with it. Can’t go wrong with one of the classics, right? 

 

 **Purrr:** Okay then. I’ll message Sniper on when she has to go to The Gershwin Theatre. Smalls, please message me the number of people who will be with you. 

 

 **PUBG:** I’ll be more than happy to pick up some Broadway tickets for me, my gf and her cousins! 

 

 **smols:** Can I have one more request? 

 

 **PUBG:** What is it Smalls? 

 

 **smols:** Can you include a couple more tickets for Albert and Elmer too? 

 

 **Red Riot:** Why tickets for me and Elm? 

 

 **smols:** My Mexicans cousins want to see a real life ginger dude and Albert is one. Elmer’s presence will make sure that none of them try to make moves on him - at least the girls. All of my male cousins are straight. 

 

 **glue:** I’m going to be there so none of your girl cousins hit on my bf? I don’t need to be there. I trust him. 

 

 **smols:** Um, yes you do. Some of my girl cousins don’t stop even when a guy says they’re already in a relationship. Albert will def need you. 

 

 **glue:** @smart gay @vandal Any advice? 

 

 **smart gay:** Albert is an attractive redhead. If anything Elmer, you know how a lot of people want a large piece of him right? You know many rumors and gossip around school after all. You should go with him to fend off the competition. 

 

 **vandal:** Besides, it can be a good opportunity to explain that Albert is pan and tell the things you had to go through and still go through being trans. If you’re not going to be there for Al, since you do trust him to not flirt with Smalls’s lady cousins, just be there to see a free Broadway show!   

 

 **Red Riot:** Mom and dad are right, Elm. Besides, why would I go out with anyone if I got the most beautiful one I know? 

 

 **glue:** Okay, I swooned quite a bit there hehe. 

 

 **glue:** Alright, I’ll go with you to see Wicked. 

 

 **Red Riot** : Awesome!! 😃 

 

 **Red Riot:** But that also means we have to go workout now. 

 

 **glue:** What? 

 

 **Red Riot:** Workout now! You want to be in good shape right?  

 

 **glue:** Oh yeah… 

 

 **Red Riot:** Meet me in my apartment’s gym in 20 mins? 

 

 **glue:** I’ll see you there then! 

 

 **Red Riot:** Cool! I’ll see you soon Elm 😚. 

 

 **glue:** Right back at ya Albie 🥰. 

 

 **Purrr:** Looks like I’m allocating quite a big group today for Wicked… 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Are you secretly happy they’re going to watch it? We know Wicked is your favorite musical. 

 

 **Purrr:** Yes, yes I am.

 

 **vandal:** Hey Finch, how come you’re talking on here? Same with Crutchie. I thought you’d be slinging arrows up until now and Crutchie would watch you.

 

 **Hawkbae:** If it’s this time of day already and I’m chatting too, that means I am already done with my archery training. 

 

 **crutch time:** And as usual, Patrick’s arms were long and nicely buffed. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Thanks Charlie 😚. 

 

 **crutch time:** Just pointing out true facts! 😊 Also, Patrick and I are heading to the same gym where Al and Elm workout. We’ll likely see them there. 

 

 **vandal:** It’s nice to see that Finch got you more active, or at least, got you more out of the house. 

 

 **crutch time:** I want to maintain my cute looks! 

 

 **sale:** We twinks gotta stick close together! 

 

 **crutch time:** Damn right! 

 

 **indicator:** It’s not too late for you, the chinchilla twink, to join us other twinks. 

 

 **crutch time:** I’d love too but I really do want to burn off some steam at the gym with my bf. 

 

 **indicator:** Eh, your loss. 

 

 **mic:** Blink! How are you gays doing btw? 

 

 **indicator** sent **SpendingtimewithKenny’sdogsandElliotSandersinsideOscar’sapartment.mov**  

 

 **Purrr:** That’s the apartment my butler let Oscar stay in… what are you boys doing there? How did all of you get in? 

 

 **squirrel friend:** Oscar gave me the original key to it one time so I can make a couple of spares. 

 

 **smart gay:** Why is Elliot there? 

 

 **kennel:** He’s a gay who needed some company too. Kevin C. is with Tommy, Mush and Oscar in that Midtown dance class. While JoJo is around, Buttons is here since he wants his greyhound to get some socialization time with my dogs. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** I wanted to invite JoJo over but the other four explicitly denied me since their hunks are in a dance class somewhere in Manhattan. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** Oscar’s basement apartment is currently a stud-free zone. 

 

 **crutch time:** So if Patrick and I decided to head over there instead of the gym, you would’ve told him to go away? 

 

 **indicator:** Yes. Like Barney said, this is a stud-free zone. Finch is a tall stud. 

 

 **crutch time:** Good thing I decided to turn down that invitation of yours. I want to be with my man today. 

 

 **indicator:** Fine, have fun with your man then. 

 

 **crutch time:** Salty lmao. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Don’t worry, Charlie and I are going to have so much fun at my place. 

 

 **vandal:** Finch… 😠 

 

 **crutch time:** My boyfriend is faster and knows how to shoot arrows and use a slingshot, Jack. Don’t make me ask him to use those on you. 

 

 **vandal:** Okay, okay!! 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Lmfao 😂 😂. 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 4:21 p.m.**

 

 **Darts:** Bill is a very happy boi today. 

 

 **sale:** Why? 

 

 **Darts:** We’re picking up his new Porsche! We’re at the Porsche dealership in Hell’s Kitchen rn! 

 

 **sale:** I can’t relate. 

 

 **kennel:** Hey! Skittery will be happy now that he gets to have Bill as a playmate again!

 

 **Darts:** Oh you’re right! 

 

 **vandal:** I don’t understand why he didn’t go for a Corvette. Aren’t Corvettes cheaper but have more power? 

 

 **Choice Specs:** Corvette buyers are different from Porsche buyers, dude. The Corvette will appeal to those who want bang-for-their-buck performance. A Porsche 911 goes after those who want a very engaging sports car with the really nice, high quality interior. 

 

 **Darts:** Here’s Bill’s new Porsche! 

 

 **Darts** sent **WalkaroundofBill’sbrandnewMambaGreenride.mov**  

 

 **squirrel friend:** Oh wow, that looks super nice! 

 

 **smart gay:** How much did Bill spend on it? 

 

 **Darts:** I think he spent $230K. That Porsche was shipped all the way from Germany. 

 

 **vandal:** I will make sure to not hit it with my own Hyundai when I park at school. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Good thinking. Your insurance ain’t gonna cover hitting a German super car. 

 

 **Darts:** Btw, how are the four bottoms with the doggos? 

 

 **Buttons Up:** You mean five bottoms. 

 

 **Darts:** Five bottoms? 

 

 **kennel:** Elliot Sanders is with us. Him plus Blink, me, Buttons and Barney equals five bottoms. 

 

 **Darts:** Alright… how are you five doing? 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Some of us are becoming more antsy for the men we love. And by we, I mean Blink, Kenny, Buttons and Elliot. 

 

 **indicator:** Kenny’s dogs are great but I want my boyfriend to be here and cuddle me. 

 

 **Purrr:** Why not platonically cuddle with each other? 

 

 **squirrel friend:** We’re bottoms Kath, we want our tops to be with us. 

 

 **indicator:** Also, we want food. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I can come over there and whip up something for you guys 😁. 

 

 **indicator:** Nice try Jo but this is a bottoms only area. 

 

 **Purrr:** I will never understand the dynamics of Tops and Bottoms within you queer men. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** C’mon, your boyfriends should be done with that dance class in Midtown. They all should be on the ferry terminal in Manhattan by now. Let my bf cook up whatever Oscar has in his fridge or cabinets. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I promise to do my best, pinky swear! 

 

 **indicator:** Okay, you can come over here but… 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** But what? 

 

 **indicator:** You can’t make out and cuddle with Buttons until our own bfs get here. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** That’s so we don’t end up sad and jealous. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Ugh, fine. I’m only doing this so I can see Benjie. Privately send me the address? 

 

 **squirrel friend:** Sent! 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Oh… looks like I can be there in 15 mins!

 

 **Buttons Up:** Hooray! My healthy and lovable bf is coming over 🥰. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I’ll be see you soon Benjie! 

 

 **Choice Specs:** I now miss Ro 😔. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Don’t worry, I miss Bottom too. That’s why I’m heading to where he is rn. 

 

 **vandal:** Jo wtf??? 😂 😂 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus** : I MEANT BUTTONS. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** Whatever you say Jo 😂. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** But yeah, I miss Ro. 

 

 **vandal:** Don’t worry Specs, he’ll be back from that acting class he invited Race and Spot to. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** I know but I want to hug him so bad rn. It’s weird that I’m feeling this super needy. Ro is like a stuffed teddy bear that I need.

 

 **smart gay:** Considering the significant height difference you have with Romeo, he is literally the size of a stuffed bear to you. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** A handsome and talented stuff bear. Fuck, I really want him in my arms. 

 

 **kennel:** You know, on my way to the dog park where I met up with Barney, Buttons and Blink, I’ve seen this man who looked like a bear. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Holy crap!! Kenny!!! 🤣 🤣 🤣 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Omg… 

 

 **Purrr:** I don’t get it. 

 

 **smart gay:** Me either… 

 

 **vandal:** Me three. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** It’s best you three don’t know. 

 

 **Yorktown:** Kuya Specs! Shot and I need you! 

 

 **Choice Specs:** For? 

 

 **Yorktown:** Well, we bought a ton of stuff from IKEA and the appliances store. We need your strong muscles that Kuya Ro loves so much! 

 

 **Choice Specs:** Can I carry the big flat screen? I know you got one! And will your older cousin be home soon? 

 

 **Yorktown:** Sure! And yes, Kuya Ro messaged me that he’ll be here in an hour!! 

 

 **Choice Specs:** Okay! I’ll be there in a bit! 

 

 **duckbill:** I’ve never seen Specs this eager to go see Romeo… 

 

 **vandal:** Hey Bill. How’s your Porsche? 

 

 **duckbill:** Classically beautiful as Darcy and still sitting pretty in the showroom. I signed a couple of papers but I’m still waiting for the staff here to give me its key fob and for the processing to go through. 

 

 **Darts:** “Classically beautiful” damn, I am really touched by that, William 😆. 

 

 **duckbill:** You’re the best, Mr. Reid. Don’t you ever forget that hehe 😉. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** @duckbill If Skittery asked, will you let him drive your new Porsche? 

 

 **duckbill:** Ofc Myron. I'll let him have a go at my new Turbo S. I did let him drive my old Carrera S before it got totaled in an accident. I also acknowledge that he’s a way better driver than I am since he can really pick up the pace. 

 

 **duckbill:** Speaking of Skittery, we should check in on him and Henry… 

 

 **squirrel friend:** On it! 

 

 **squirrel friend:** @Pastrami How are you Mr. Del Ríos? And how’s your speedy speed boi? 

 

 **Pastrami:** Still here in Union Circuit. Skits and Hisashi have been driving all day on the track... and holy fuck, they went through 2 sets of tires already. 

 

 **duckbill:** That’s standard protocol Henry. They have to change their tire sets because the way they push their cars on that racetrack will leave amateurs in the dust. Naturally, that eats up the tread. If they don’t have tire tread, they need to go change their set. 

 

 **sale** : Why do they have to that? And aren’t tires expensive? 

 

 **vandal:** I don’t need to be reminded of the last question lmao. 

 

 **duckbill:** They have to do it for their safety. The tires are the only thing connecting the car to the actual road after all. And yes, I can confirm tires are expensive - especially the ones Skittery has on his car. A set of Pirelli P Zero tires aren’t the most affordable but they are one of the few tires that can keep up with Skittery’s style of speed. If my memory serves me right, Skittery said to me that they had to make some height adjustments to the Chaser’s suspension at first so it’ll be able to wear the rims he wants and the performance tires Ghost Works provided it. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** What else are his options? 

 

 **duckbill:** Michelin’s Pilot series, Toyo Proxes,  Goodyear Eagles, and Yokohama’s Advan line.  

 

 **vandal:** Are there any differences between all of those tires and regular tires? 

 

 **duckbill:** A ton like compounds used, the way how the important tread patterns are designed and how it’s methodically stiffer in some areas. 

 

 **smart gay:** @Pastrami Did Skittery’s co-workers enjoy the sandwiches you made? 

 

 **Pastrami:** I made Cubanos and potato wedges hehe. They loved it mom! Hisashi was also nice enough to bring an electric stove and a big pan! It’s a good thing that I brought my cast iron food press here in Connecticut to make the Cubanos nice and toasty. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** ¿Fueron auténticos Cubanos? 

 

 **Pastrami:** Al menos lo más cerca que puedo conseguir que sea auténtico. Después de todo, compramos los ingredientes en Connecticut. Me gusta pensar que hice un buen trabajo ya que lo disfrutaron. 

 

 **IKEA:** @mic Since you’re in a relationship with Myron and he tutors you in Spanish, can you go translate that? 

 

 **mic:** Lol, that’s too much Spanish for me bro. I don’t want to butcher it - especially when Myron is here too. 

 

 **vandal:** I wish I had some Hispanic blood or, at least, knew how to speak Spanish. I’d be a very sexy cowboy if I knew how to speak it. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Spanish is a romantic language along with Portuguese, French and Italian. 

 

 **Darts:** I bet Jack wants to learn Spanish just so he can see how Davey will react. 

 

 **vandal:** I will neither confirm nor deny that. 

 

 **Pastrami:** It’ll likely work like a charm. All the girls I’ve dated and Skittery find it sexy. It is a big advantage to know Spanish. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** You also get to enjoy In The Heights a lot more. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Oh, that’s so true! 

 

 **vandal:** I’m sorta now regretting on not taking Spanish as an elective...

 

 **smart gay:** There’s always Myron and Henry, love. 

 

 **vandal:** Hey, you’re right! 

 

 **vandal:** @Pastrami @Myrelurk Could you two teach me Spanish? 

 

 **Myrelurk:** No since I’m already teaching Mike. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Same since I’m doing the same for Skits. 

 

 **vandal:** Well, no yeehaw coming from me then. 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!]**

**Saturday, 7:02 p.m.**

 

 **smart lesbian:** @everyone I’m just reminding all of you to please vote for me this coming Tuesday!! 

 

 **IKEA:** Student gov elections happening next week?!! 

 

 **PUBG:** Hotshot and Sarah have been tweeting it since this Thursday after the debate!

 

 **mic:** Sarah and Quincy Jones debated already?!!

 

 **PUBG:** Yes!! Where were you two? 

 

 **Purrr:** Detention. Ike and Mike got detention. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** Hmm, that explains why I can’t see them from the crowd that time. What’s the reason they got detention? 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Ike got caught playing on his phone during English. Since they’re both identical, his English teacher, Mr. Walker, sent both of them there. 

 

 **Purrr:** Why both of them if it was Ike’s fault? 

 

 **sale:** Mr. Walker saw Mike picking something at the vending machines. Because Mike’s a carbon copy of Ike and both them wear the same exact clothes save for a few accessories, he sent Mike there as well. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** That’s unfair… and crazy. 

 

 **IKEA:** He’s boring too. That’s why I don’t like him. 

 

 **mic:** Now, I don’t like him too since he put me in detention for something that my bro clearly did. 

 

 **Purrr:** @smols How was Wicked btw? Are you home? 

 

 **smols:** I’m home and Wicked was awesome but my cousins would probably give the show 3 out of 5. It’s because they couldn’t follow some of the plot and like I said, some of them aren’t good with English. Sorry you wasted your money on those orchestra seats for us, Kath. 

 

 **Purrr:** It’s okay Smalls! At least you had a great time with your gf and with Elmer and Albert! 

 

 **smols:** I did but my cousins were just not so fun to be with. Even worse, when all of us ate out at this Arby’s, one of my male cousins were hitting on my girlfriend while two of my female cousins were doing the same to Albert. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** How many were your cousins? Do they also know both Sniper and Albert were in relationships? 

 

 **smols:** I have five cousins, three girls and two boys. As for them knowing, Sniper kissing me when she saw me at The Gershwin should’ve been more than enough to tell them she’s in a relationship with me. Albert and Elmer being very close to each other and holding their hands should’ve been a big sign for them as well. 

 

 **PUBG:** The only person who had it worse than me is Al. We should’ve never ate at that Arby’s. 

 

 **smols:** Oh my god, it was embarrassing those cabronas did that to him and in front of Elmer. 

 

 **Purrr:** What did they do to Albert there? 

 

 **glue:** Al wore this red jacket but underneath it, he was wearing a black tank top. At the Arby’s that we ate at, he took it off since it was warm inside. Since Al is an attractive redhead and his body is shredded, it’s natural for people to give my bf a second look.

 

 **Red Riot:** The thing is, once they know I’m with Elm, they back off. Two of Smalls’s cousins, um, didn’t and they were definitely not shy in flirting with me. I did reject them and gave Elmer some kisses when they were looking. 

 

 **smols:** Al, Elm, I’m really sorry about Elena and Victoria. 

 

 **Red Riot** : It’s fine Smalls, you didn’t know they were going to be that persistent. It’s their fault anyway. It's just too bad that I wasn't able to talk about my pansexuality and Elm wasn't able to share his trans story.

 

 **smols:** I just hated the fact they kept saying “Mi no hablo Inglés” every time you try telling them you’re already taken by Elmer. 

 

 **glue:** What does that even mean? 

 

 **smols** : It means “I don’t speak English.” Still, I know those two are aware of what Al is saying to them. They were just brushing his rejections off. 

 

 **glue:** Now looking back at it, I wish I didn’t establish that rule for the day at the ferry. 

 

 **smart lesbian:** Rule? 

 

 **glue:** I told Albie and Sniper to play nice with all of Smalls’ cousins. I did not want any of them to get the stereotypical impression that every New Yorker is, um, cold to be with. That plan clearly backfired. We should’ve been more assertive to those cousins of her’s who kept on flirting.  

 

 **smols:** I agree. I should’ve stepped in as well on the times they kept hitting my gf and your bf. 

 

 **PUBG** : Well, what’s done is done. Hopefully, it’ll be a very long time until we see them again. 

 

 **Purrr:** Did they enjoy their day in NY at least? Before seeing Wicked? 

 

 **smols:** The touristy spots yes but I know most of them didn’t like the places that only us New Yorkers know. 

 

 **Red Riot:** Wtf? They liked the places that every tourist visits but not the ones we know or places that only you know? 

 

 **smols:** Yeah. Their faces said it all for me.  

 

 **Red Riot:** Why? 

 

 **smols:** They probably want to show off to their friends in Mexico that they’ve been to the concrete jungle where dreams are made off. Anyway, I did my part in showing them around NY and Kath was even kind to let all of us have great seats at an awesome musical. I am so not going with them on their Brooklyn excursion tomorrow. 

 

 **pudding:** Uh oh @Dalmatian, you better watch out. Smalls’s annoying cousins are headed for your territory. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** I don’t need to watch out if I don’t know their faces and vice versa. 

 

 **pudding:** Good point. Anyway, what happened to Al kinda reminded of what happened to me during the holidays in the Philippines. You know, when Romeo and Specs invited me and Blinky... 

 

 **Yorktown:** Again Kuya Mush, I’m so sorry Maya flirted with you for quite a long time back in the condo party. I am also sorry she said you’re just a confused guy even though you were very much sure yourself that you’re bi. It was cringey what she did to you. 

 

 **pudding:** At least the good times outweighed the bad times, York. Blink and I enjoyed being in your country. We had a great time! 

 

 **vandal:** Okay, let’s move onto something from foreign relatives flirting with taken members of our group! What can we talk about? 

 

 **squirrel friend:** Tommy Boy kicked me, Oscar, Blink, Mush, Buttons, JoJo, Elliot Sanders and Kevin C. out of Oscar’s place. Only Kenny and him are in there rn. 

 

 **smart gay:** And why did he do that? 

 

 **pudding:** Tommy Boy’s been feeling horny ever since we left that dance class he invited me and Oscar too. 

 

 **indicator:** Kenny didn’t even bother in trying to stop Tommy Boy. They just both started making out like they haven’t seen each other for over a year. Then next thing you know, Tommy Boy is telling us to get the hell out of Oscar’s place. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** My strong fox wanted to snap them out of it but I didn’t let him. 

 

 **vandal:** Two people were making out like they own your bf’s place and you didn’t let Oscar stop them? 

 

 **squirrel friend:** When Tommy Boy said “get the hell out” to us, the icy tone of it said ‘I goddamn mean it.’ I was afraid that if Oscar interfered, the fight would’ve been quite a meltdown. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** You made a wise choice. While he is stoic, Tommy Boy is very violent in brawls. It is one of the reasons why he has my respect. I know that not only he can hold out for his own during a fight but win too. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I swear to god, if Manchester uses all my lube up to make his boyfriend all slippery and wet, I’m gonna kill him. That lube is for me and Dennis only! 

 

 **pudding:** Then just make Tommy Boy pay you up if he and Kenny use it. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I’ll do it later. I don’t want to go off here in Jacobi’s. 

 

 **PUBG:** Jacobi’s? 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** After Tommy Boy kicked us out, me, Benjie, Oscar, Barney, Mush, Blink, Kevin C and Elliot headed here to get some food. 

 

 **smols:** Did you manage to cook for the others? 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Yeah, he made a fancier of version mashed potato for the bottoms there a while ago. It’s the only thing Jo can do out of Oscar’s nearly empty fridge and pantry. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I’d charge De La Guerra for using my food but because he fed my bf, I’ll let it slide this time. 

 

 **squirrel friend:** You need to go shopping for your fridge tomorrow my fox. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I know little nut, I have to know the stuff I need to get for tomorrow. Fuck.. I have to do laundry too. 

 

 **indicator:** Wow, look at you Oscar, you’re really independent now, huh? 😆  

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Shut it Baletti. 

 

 **vandal:** What’s it like to live on your own now, Oscar? 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** It’s nice because I don’t have to live with homophobic people who’ll hate Barney and I also get to pick the scent of the fabric softener too. 

 

 **smart gay:** Where did you learn all of that? 

 

 **Purrr:** I ask my butler to teach him the basics of living on his own. From cooking, laundry and the way how he should shop for groceries. 

 

 **vandal:** It’s pretty swell that you didn’t let Oscar just live in your butler’s basement apartment. 

 

 **Purrr:** I don’t think I’d have peace of mind if he didn’t know what to do for himself. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Tbh, I find it nice living on my own. It’s so fucking zen. 

 

 **vandal:** Where do you do laundry btw? 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Klopperman’s laundry room in the main house. I use it if he or his wife isn’t in there doing laundry for their family. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** @Choice Specs I just got home and now I want my favor. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** Oh… okay. 

 

 **duckbill:** What’s this favor about? 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Specs asked me and Hotshot to go pick up the brand new mattress Finch gave him. We agreed to do it. We delivered the brand new mattress at his house. I even convinced Hotshot to help me put it on his bed and get the old one out on their yard. 

 

 **Ferrari:** You’re so kind Spotty!! 

 

 **Dalmatian:** I didn’t do it for free Racer. 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** You really don’t want cash Spot?  When I got back here at the Del Rosarios’s to go help, Specs paid me for doing what we both did. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** His payment is the favor I’m asking from him. That way, we’re both even. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** What’s this favor you want me to do, Spot? 

 

 **Dalmatian:** My favor is this… can you try to see and sense if Romeo’s down? 

 

 **Choice Specs:** Huh? You want to know if Ro’s feeling glum? 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Exactly. Do it. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** Oh shit, he is really down. When I pulled him into a hug, he just rubbed his cheek on my chest. York said that Ro’s been very quiet ever since he got back. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** I knew it. There was something off about him during that Broadway class we went too. Even after it ended, he wasn’t himself. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** Wait, what?! 

 

 **Dalmatian:** @Times New Romance Spill. Specs and York says you’re not being yourself. I want to know why you’ve like that. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Can you promise to not get mad and not beat me up the next time you see me? I swear I won’t lie to you. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** I promise. Now talk. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** I was really down due to Race - more specifically, how the other students at the Broadway class we went to were fawning over him. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** You were sad because everyone at that class was adoring him? 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Yeah. I’ve been to a lot of Broadway classes and I’ve never heard stuff like that. Did you hear what they said about him, Spot? 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Like what? 

 

 **Times New Romance:** “Oh aren’t you that cute guy who played Riff?” “Whoa, you are way cuter in person!” “You’re super talented! You have to give acting a shot! With those looks of yours, I’m sure you’ll go far!” “You need to give Broadway a chance! I watched that video of Duane Street High’s production of West Side Story! The way you embodied Riff was amazing!” 

 

 **Times New Romance:** To be clear Spot, Race was not stealing my thunder - no one was - and I swear that this is not a knock against him but it did made me realize something. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** What’s that something? 

 

 **Times New Romance:** Race is a good looking guy and today, we both found out he really has the charisma and acting chops to match. Thing is, he’s not the only guy like that. I love theatre and I know what I’m capable of but in the looks department, I can’t go after Race or similar guys like him. Oscar, Tommy Boy, Mush and Kevin C., all of them are boys we know who are also good looking. Let’s face it, who doesn’t want a pretty face these days in their Broadway show? Really not helping us that I’m short too. The cards are stacked against me. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** The reality of things rn just makes me wonder if Kuya Chino was right. That me doing Broadway, acting in general, is this pipe dream that’ll ruin me and I should just go for something practical and that’ll give me an actual job. 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Um, Romeo is really crying rn. 

 

 **Yorktown:** I haven’t seen Kuya Ro this sad. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** If you don’t do acting and Broadway Romeo, you’ll only end up hating yourself even more. People not following their dreams is how most of them end up miserable and/or hollow. 

 

 **smols:** Sweetie! Listen to Spot! He’s right! I also know how hungry you are to act out on stage! I don’t want to lose my gay thespian counterpart! 

 

 **Ferrari:** You’re the main reason why I became obsessed with musicals in the first place dude! Me loving theatre wouldn’t be possible without you! 

 

 **Ferrari:** Besides Romeo, when you got skin in the game, you stay in the game! As a guy who like to gamble his money a lot, you don’t get a win unless you play the game. Oh, you get love for it, you get hate for it you get nothing if you wait for it, wait for it, wait. 

 

 **Times New Romance:** No offense Race but I’m really not in the mood for Hamilton lyrics rn. I’m going to need sometime for myself but I’ll talk to you later, okay? 

 

 **Ferrari:** Oh, okay. 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** Romeo just went up to his room. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** I’ll go with Ro and make sure he’s fine. 

 

 **Yorktown:** Go Kuya Specs, make sure my older cousin is fine. Shot and I will be fine down here. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** Call me if both of you need help, alright? 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** We will. 

 

 **PUBG:** What are you guys doing anyway? 

 

 **Yorktown** sent **Lookatthatlargewoodencrate.png**  

 

 **Yorktown:** My LG TV, my Casper mattress and bedding stuff, the decoration and accessories I bought from IKEA, it’s all in there! All of it will be shipped to the Philippines! A van is going to get it tomorrow. It’s tamper proof too! 

 

 **pudding:** That’s a big crate… 

 

 **Yorktown:** I’m really counting on my dad to use the stuff in it wisely for my room. I trusted him to decorate it really well and to my tastes after all. 

 

 **indicator:** Express shipping? 

 

 **Yorktown:** Yup! 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** It’s kinda fun arranging it. It’s like a big Tetris puzzle… 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Why did you arrange it? 

 

 **Flaming Shot:** I wanted the stuff to use every single inch of space properly and so none of it, in my theory, would move around during transit. 

 

 **Yorktown:** As a last-minute purchase, I even got one of those super nice Wi-Fi mesh routers too. My mom said to get them for her side café and bakery business and for our house. 

 

 **PUBG:** Why does your mom work in PR but also have a café and bakery business? 

 

 **Yorktown:** She likes being busy. Since she knows how to market stuff and has a ton of other PR tricks up her sleeve, her café and bakery hustle is humming along well. 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Anybody here know anything else that can uplift us all? 

 

 **Ferrari:** Spot called our Broadway instructor “JoJo” by accident but honey, I don’t blame him at all… 

 

 **Buttons Up:** What…? 

 

 **Dalmatian:** Our fucking Broadway instructor is JoJo’s carbon copy, only older. I damn stg this instructor we got has the same looks, personality and voice as JoJo. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Y’all want proof? 

 

 **glue** : Hit us. 

 

 **Ferrari** sent **TheBroadwayversionofJosephinoJorgelinoDeLaGuerra.mov**  

 

 **pudding:** WHAT THE FUCK. 

 

 **glue:** THAT IS JOJO!!! 

 

 **Buttons Up:** HOLY CRAP, THAT IS MY BF!!! 

 

 **Ferrari:** I was internally shook when I saw him and when we heard his voice. The time Spot called him ”JoJo” once was when he asked a question. It was so funny!! 😂  

 

 **Dalmatian:** No it was not. 

 

 **Ferrari:** Yes it was!! Even Romeo was laughing! 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Race! What’s the name of my Broadway doppelgänger? 

 

 **Ferrari:** His name is… Josh. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** He even has a “Jo” in his name too! Holy shit!! 😆 😆  

 

 **Ferrari:** Also! Also! 

 

 **Ferrari:** During our break, he approached us and gave me a long look since I really reminded him of one of his best friends who has been in quite a few Broadway shows and national tours already. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Who? 

 

 **Ferrari** sent **Ourinstructorholdinguphisphonewithaclearpicofhisbestfriend.png**  

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** HE’S BESTIES WITH YOUR BROADWAY DOPPELGÄNGER?!! 

 

 **Ferrari:** YES!!! 

 

 **squirrel friend:** This is so fucking nuts… 

 

 **Buttons Up:** Seconded… 

 

 **smols:** Thirded… btw, how did Spot and Romeo react when they saw the pic of that instructor’s best friend? 

 

 **Ferrari:** Romeo was just speechless but it did not compare to Spot. My short beefcake bf looked like he was loosing his mind. I was so there for it! 

 

 **Dalmatian:** I’m still reeling in from that reality, you know? 

 

 **PUBG:** Let’s stay away from Broadway for a bit. I don’t think I’ll be able to take more Broadway carbon copy doppelgängers that is literally one of us, just older. 

 

 **Dalmatian:** I fucking agree 2000%. 

 

 

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[The Breakfast Club]**

**Saturday, 8:04 p.m.**

 

 **Pastrami** added **magic man** and **Nick Wilde** to the group. 

 

 **Red Riot:** Oh my god, more chaos! Yes!! 

 

 **Pastrami:** I added them because I want tell all of you something that happened on my return trip here in Staten Island with Skits. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Okay… but before that. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Manchester, you owe me a bottle of lube. You and your boyfriend fucking used up all of mine. 

 

 **magic man:** Sorry about that but I really needed my Kenny. I was super horny for some reason. I can try paying you back. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** You owe me $20. 

 

 **magic man:** 20 it is then. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Also, the next time you and your bf feel like making puppies together, do not do it at my place. 

 

 **magic man:** Please, I know you and Barney try to make puppies there too. 

 

 **Red Riot:** Still man, you shouldn’t have done it. That’s Oscar’s place - or at least, a place where Kath let him stay - and not yours. 

 

 **magic man:** Fine, I’ll try to not fuck Kenny there again. It’s not my fault he’s pretty, awesome and adorable. 

 

 **pudding:** You normally have better self control than that Tommy Boy. Wth happened? 

 

 **magic man:** Irdk, you tell me. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** @Choice Specs Is it true that Romeo got jealous of the attention Race received at that dance class he, Race and Spot attended? York told me about it via iMessage. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** Ro did but when I left the Del Rosario’s, he was already Skyping with Race. Ro probably just want to clear the air with him, though from what I heard, Race was cool with him. He doesn’t blame Ro for feeling that way. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** In all honesty, Ro crying like that and hugging me tightly fucking killed me. I’m so praying to God that I’ll never do something that will make him extremely upset. 

 

 **pudding:** It’s good you stayed and made sure he’s okay Specs. He does listen and hear us out whenever we want to vent. I think it’s good that you were there when he needed to vent. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** I agree! He’s a great listener to our problems. He’s basically the assistant mom. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** That means I’m the assistant dad, hehe 😜. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Ngl, I wouldn’t mind having you as an assistant dad. You’re much more functional than Jack anyway, our actual dad. 

 

 **pudding:** LOL! 😂 😂 

 

 **magic man:** I see where he’s coming from and why he would get upset. After I have annihilated Kenny, we rested for a while and read the group chat. 

 

 **Red Riot:** Why do you think Romeo acted out like that? 

 

 **magic man:** Romeo, along with Smalls, are the main theatre kids in our large group of queers. I can see Romeo performing in a lot of Broadway shows since he a very nice voice, he can dance as if on air and act roles really well. On top of all the things I mentioned, he attends many classes as he can and he does have the drive and work ethic to be on Broadway. When it comes to singing and acting, I do think Romeo is better than Race but in dancing, I’d say they’re even. 

 

 **magic man:** Now here’s why Romeo got upset from what he saw at that Broadway class. Let’s all say Race can only do 80% of Romeo can but since Race is - let’s face it - a good looking guy, more people will turn their attention to him.  

 

 **magic man:** With that in mind, try to imagine this, you’re Romeo; you’ve loved theatre ever since you watched a performance by theatrical legend Lea Salonga. You’ve tuned your singing voice, sharpened your dance skills and brushed up on how to act. You worked very hard to get all of that so you can perform on stage and live that dream of entertaining audiences on Broadway… you auditioned for some role you think you can personify well. 

 

 **magic man:** Someone (Race) comes along for that same role. All of a sudden, you have this better packaged competition. He’s just as good as you in dancing though a bit behind you in the acting and singing departments. After thinning the herd out, you find out Race gets a callback but you don’t. Idk about you people but that can really down someone’s spirits. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Umm, excuse me Manchester, you should know yourself that Broadway picks the actors based on their skills, talent and how they fit a role, not their looks. You - like myself, the Dacal girl and Del Rosario - are also a big fan of Broadway too. I’m sure that you know that in Broadway, a hoard of people will audition for the same part you want. 

 

 **magic man:** If you’re a casting director, why not get all in one person, right? Romeo is not wrong when he said that people like having a pretty face on their Broadway show. Also, his shortness can be a potential drag too. You need to not only fit in the role but look the part too. It’s doesn’t help Broadway is really white af. Yeah, you can say it is more diverse nowadays but I do think it’s still white af. This is why Romeo got upset, he felt like he was a more left-of-field actor while he viewed Race as a safe and handsome choice - one who was an increased chance in nabbing roles.

 

 **magic man:** In this sort of environment, Romeo has less chances while Race has more. I would not be surprised if Race gets casted in a movie or TV show but not Romeo. I find that really sad since he has so much potential in that tiny body of his. It’s clear he’s a great actor but the media generally would favor someone like Race, me, or Kevin C., or Mush or even you Oscar but not someone like Romeo. 

 

 **magic man** : This is why people like LMM are important. They show that minorities do have stories to tell, are just as skilled and dedicated to theatre and performing arts as many white people in the industry are. 

 

 **Red Riot:** Damn… you really lectured us, huh? 

 

 **magic man:** I just don’t want someone like him to feel left out. I have a lot of respect for Romeo and the things he can do. Hell, he helped me fix my mugging expressions for West Side Story.

 

 **Choice Specs:** I really appreciate that you're aware of your white privilege and that you care for Ro’s career opportunities, Tommy Boy. 

 

 **magic man:** He has a fire for theatre and acting, Specs. I'd fucking hate to see that go to waste. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** I promise to keep cheering him on, to make sure he’s gunning for Broadway. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Looks like Romeo is in very good hands then. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** Oh shit Henry… sorry if we kept you waiting to tell your story. 

 

 **Pastrami:** It’s okay Specs. I think it’s nice to see that the white people we know are aware of their privileges. 

 

 **Choice Specs** : Right? 

 

 **Pastrami:** Anyways… story time! 

 

 **Pastrami:** But to keep it short, here’s the gist of it: Skits gave me a blowjob in his car and I have never nutted so hard in my life. 

 

 **Red Riot:** 😂 😂 😂 😂 

 

 **Red Riot:** He gave you head in his car? 

 

 **Pastrami:** Yeah… happened at the sleepy part of this big Sunoco gas station he refilled at. It’s good that all of the Chaser’s windows are heavily tinted. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Did you make a mess? 😉 

 

 **Pastrami:** No because he lapped it all up. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Holy fuck… 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** He sounds like Barney - looks very innocent and is innocent but will become a dirty boy when it comes to something sexual. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Did you return the favor? Like suck him off too? 

 

 **Pastrami:** I, um, didn’t, because the moment I cummed, he came too in his pants. I felt quite bad about that part of not doing the favor back but I assured Skits that it was alright. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Ah… 

 

 **Pastrami:** What surprised me is that I’m his first guy that he ever blew. Sure, I’m his first bf but if you think on how nice Skits is to look at, you’d expect he has some sort of experience under him and that he messed around with other horny dudes. 

 

 **magic man:** That surprised you? You’re his first bf, you should expect that you’re going to be his first everything in a lot of ways. Also, remember that he’s not an outgoing boy and messing with other guys isn’t his sort of thing. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Oh right… 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** How was it, Henry? 

 

 **Pastrami:** I’ve received some blow jobs and did have sex with girls before but holy fuck, my first boyfriend was on another level. He looked really pretty and happy sucking me off. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Like okay, it wasn’t like the smoothest blowjob I had, but the way he was doing his best for me and was actually enjoying my cock made it feel so, so good and so much more romantic. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Aw, at least you two had a good time!

 

 **Nick Wilde:** I’m going to sound perverted and creepy Del Rios, but if you enjoyed his mouth, wait till you try your bf’s ass. I learned from my own bf that boys are really snug and can make the prettiest noises you’ll ever hear. 

 

 **Pastrami:** That did sound perverted and creepy Oscar… but seriously, is a boy tight? 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Cross my heart. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Can confirm with Charlie. His cute little ass always drives me crazy whenever my dick is inside of it 😊. 

 

 **magic man:** I can say the same for Kenny hence the “making puppies” jokes. 

 

 **Choice Specs:** Now that I think about it, Ro is always nice and tight for me 🥰. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Benjie showed me the light on how amazing smashing a boy can be! 

 

 **pudding:** Blink never fails to impress me with his perky ass. So plump and tight 🤤. 

 

 **Red Riot** : Uh… 

 

 **Pastrami:** Why, what’s wrong Al? 

 

 **Red Riot:** Since you know, Elm is trans… he’s different down there. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Does he make you feel good? 

 

 **Red Riot:** Heh, he really does. Elmer is always nice and wet whenever we’re in the mood for a fucking. I become quite aggressive whenever I smash him. He’s that great and beautiful. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Nice that you don’t think of him any different, Al. In fact, you think of him very highly. 

 

 **Red Riot** : Elm is, hands-down, an awesome guy. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Is it bad that we’re talking about our bfs like this? 

 

 **magic man:** I think if it’s without context, it does look bad. However, with context, we’re actually praising our own bf - no, we’re putting them on a pedestal. It’s because they make us genuinely happy and we do intimate things with them that feel so damn good. They all fucking deserve the world on a silver platter. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Amen to that last sentence. 

 

 **Pastrami:** I’m scared… like eventually I’m going to want to fuck Skits so bad but I don’t want to hurt him. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** It’ll come naturally Henry. Trust me, he’ll bring the man out in you whenever the time comes. 

 

 **Pastrami:** Can you help me brush up on how to smash a guy, Jo? 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** Ofc! I’ll do my best to help you out so you’ll have a good time with Skittery. I’m aware of your request a while back. 

 

 **magic man:** Yo Henry, what came over your bf to give you a blowjob in some secluded part of a random gas station? 

 

 **Pastrami:** After he sucked me off… we made out for a bit before talking about that. Skittery said that he was feeling very horny lately and needed to… um… taste me. 

 

 **Hawkbae** : Skittery wanted that thick bread batter of yours, huh? 

 

 **Pastrami:** Fuck, that’s one way to put it 😳. 

 

 **pudding:** Why are you asking what came over Henry’s bf, Tommy Boy? 

 

 **magic man:** Do you people remember my Uncle Malcolm? 

 

 **Choice Specs:** He’s the guy who’s pet iguana got eaten by a bunch of snakes, right? 

 

 **magic man:** That’s right. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** Wtf… 

 

 **magic man:** Anyway, during our trip to the zoo where he works at and where I met Mike and Ike the platypus twins, I sorta recall him saying that the spring and summer months are what he calls “heating season.” That’s because it’s the time when animals go into heat. I think he was right about it. 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** What about it? 

 

 **magic man:** If we are horny teenage boys rn, we are about to become much more hornier. Remember, spring season is starting soon… with the weather becoming nicer and our bfs dressing up in lighter clothing, we could find ourselves wanting to smash them a lot more than usual. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Uh oh… 

 

 **pudding:** Shit… 

 

 **Choice Specs:** Does that logic even apply to us humans? 

 

 **magic man:** Skittery did suck Henry off at some gas station. In my case, I wanted Kenny so bad that I fucked him twice in Oscar’s basement unit apartment. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** No wonder all my damn lube was used up. 

 

 **magic man:** Again, I’m sorry and I promise to pay you back. 

 

 **Nick Wilde:** You better because now that you told us about this horny season thing, I’m going to need your payment sooner rather than later. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** Oh shit… I just realized… 

 

 **JoJo’s Circus:** What? 

 

 **Hawkbae:** I fucked Charlie really hard today to the point I made him walk funny. I hope Jack is not going to notice that. 

 

 **pudding:** Nah, you can use your archery skills as a threat if Jack confronts you about it. You’re a good fighter after all. I think Crutchie will be sad if you didn’t dick him down hard. 

 

 **Hawkbae:** LOL 😂.

 

  

**/=/=/=/=[]=\=\=\=\**

**[Trio Burrito!]**

**Saturday, 8:18 p.m.**

 

 **skitty:** Hey Price… 

 

 **sale:** Yeah…? 

 

 **skitty:** Does your jaw hurt when you “service” Ike? 

 

 **sale:** Only if I’ve been sucking him for a long time, why? 

 

 **sale:** Wait… did you give Henry a blowjob? 

 

 **skitty:** Yes 😖. My jaw still feels worn. 

 

 **sale:** When and wher? 

 

 **skitty:** At a big gas station near the state line… in my car’s backseats… 

 

 **sale:** I didn’t expect that sort of setting but still! Congratulations! 

 

 **sale:** @Myrelurk Congratulate Skits! He gave his first blowjob to Henry! 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Uh congrats I guess? It is a milestone for you. 

 

 **sale:** So how was he? How do you think did you do? 

 

 **skitty:** He was really kind to a beginner like me. Once it was over, we made out for bit before he told me he never… um… climaxed that hard in his life. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** You did very well on your first time then. 

 

 **sale:** Did he do the same for you too? 

 

 **skitty:** Uh no since I… spent myself inside of my pants… I was so embarrassed by it but Hnery was so sweet and chill about it. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** You drove down here in a sticky pair of pants? 

 

 **skitty:** Not really. Henry cleaned himself up a bit before going to the gas station store. He bought me cheap boxers, basketball shorts and a pack of wet wipes. I changed and cleaned myself up in the restroom. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Nice to know Henry can do aftercare for a boy. 

 

 **sale:** Did you guys made a mess in the Chaser? 

 

 **skitty:** No… 

 

 **sale:** How did you guys do that? 

 

 **skitty:** I… um… uh… swallowed what came out of Henry when he orgasmed and licked it all up. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Didn’t know you rolled that way Skits but I’m not gonna judge because you do you. 

 

 **sale:** I’m just screaming that Skits did that to his bf. I didn’t know he had it in him hehe 😆. 

 

 **skitty:** I was really horny! 😣 I couldn’t control myself from doing it!

 

 **Myrelurk:** It’s alright Skits, you’re just a teenage boy after all. 

 

 **sale:** So… how big was Henry? 

 

 **Myrelurk:** You already get dicked down by Ike, Price. Do you really need to know how big your best friend’s bf is? 

 

 **sale:** It’s one of the pitfalls of being a curious bottom. 

 

 **sale:** So Skits! How big is he? 

 

 **skitty:** Henry’s packing a stretch limousine. 

 

 **sale:** ROFL!!! 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣  

 

 **Myrelurk:** Dude, no me diga, por favor… 

 

 **sale:** C’mon Myron, you’ve got a stretch limo yourself 😏. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Shut the fuck up. 

 

 **skitty:** I’m scared that my horny ass is going to take that in one of these days. The size of Henry’s dick really intimidated me. 

 

 **sale:** As a fellow bottom, it’ll naturally come to you Skits. The next thing you know, you’re not going to get enough of it. You just have to take him _real_ slow at first. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Let’s go talk about something else since I can’t relate to things bottoms do. 

 

 **skitty:** Oh yeah, I’m bringing the Chaser to Ghost Works tomorrow and I’ll be leaving it there until Tuesday. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Why? 

 

 **skitty:** We’re gonna set the engine to make it produce 660 HP. Dex is also making a custom muffler for it too. It’s going to need some time for all of that to be done properly. 

 

 **sale:** Wait, Alex’s sedan make 850 HP right? Why are you making your car that powerful? You’re going to be outgunned! 

 

 **skitty:** Power isn’t everything, Price. Union Circuit proves it. I want power I can handle. 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Well, since you’re leaving your car at Ghost Works until Tuesday, you should ask Bill to give you a lift until then. 

 

 **skitty:** I’m not following… 

 

 **sale:** Bill took delivery of his new Porsche today! It’s really cool! 

 

 **skitty:** He got his brand new Turbo S already? 

 

 **sale:** Yup! 

 

 **Myrelurk:** Since you two are close and you’re a competent driver, he’ll give you a ride if you ask him. Hell, he’d even let you drive it if you want. 

 

 **skitty:** Huh… okay. I’ll see if I can take him up on that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Year yet the Newsies are still perfectly gay. 
> 
> My tumblr! (https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? Sound off in the comments below! :)


End file.
